


Transcending Space and Time

by keyoftheheart, Sailor_Cheesepuff



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medical, Alternate Universe - Space, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Astronaut AU, Comedy, Comfort/Angst, Doctor AU, Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, Edging, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, Leather, Light BDSM, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Master/Pet, Medical Inaccuracies, Mpreg, NASA, Pole Dancing, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Science Boyfriends, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Sickness, Space Stations, Spanking, Stripping, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Whips, and SMUT, let chris be happy, lots of comedy, lots of fluff, past relationship drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 209,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyoftheheart/pseuds/keyoftheheart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailor_Cheesepuff/pseuds/Sailor_Cheesepuff
Summary: Victor Nikiforov was one of the most seasoned cosmonauts in the field of space technology in Russia and arguably the world. Before he leaves the Earth for a three-year space mission, he marries his attending physician Dr. Katsuki Yuuri, MD. The two spend their honeymoon in three places. Follow the hilarious adventures of a gay astronaut and a bi doctor around the world before Victor blasts off the planet on possibly the last moments they would have with each other in a while.With the most unbelievable surprise that could bring Victor back to Earth in the most unexpected time.** Note: This fic is written in RP format





	1. Wedding Under the Stars

“I, Katsuki Yuuri, affirm my love to you, Victor Nikiforov, as I invite you to share my life. You are the most beautiful, smart, and incredible person I have ever known, and I promise always to respect you.

With kindness, unselfishness, and trust, I will work by your side to create a wonderful life together. I take you, Victor, to be my lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health for our love can transcend time and space.”

Yuuri stared into crystal blue eyes sparkling from the tears of happiness. He swore he had mistaken them for a galaxy of stars at some point. He took Victor’s hand and inserted a gold ring on his left ring finger.

With a smile, his own tears of happiness streaked down his dusted pink cheeks.

* * *

Victor listened to Yuuri’s vows with complete awe after he had finished his own. Tears threatened to spill over his cheeks from pure emotion - his heart swelling with pure joy, utter happiness, and eternal love.

Victor let the tears fall freely from his eyes, as he didn’t expect Yuuri’s vows to be so sincere and powerful. Of course, he hadn’t doubted his now-husband in the first place on his devotion. He would never doubt his love for even a second.

He looked into the younger man’s cinnamon brown eyes, unbelieving that this day was actually here, that he was actually marrying the love of his life. Victor never would’ve thought he would get to this point in a million years.

He watched Yuuri slip the gold ring on his ring finger and more tears escaped. He wasn’t even trying to hold them in now, he was too elated to care.

In turn, Victor lifted Yuuri’s hand, slipping the identical ring onto his ring finger. He looked back at Yuuri and smiled as the officiant stated that they may kiss.

* * *

Yuuri got on on his tiptoes to meet Victor in the middle, careful not to ruin the stargazer bouquet that he was holding. His eyes glistened with pure joy and bliss before they closed, lips touching Victor’s like it was the first time again.

He wished this small fraction of time could last forever.

As they pulled away, he followed up with a short surprise kiss and laughed at Victor’s reaction.

“I love you, Victor,” he said, pulling himself close to his chest. “I really do.”

The crowd cheered and the garden lit with small bulbs in the starry evening became all the more magical. Yuuri had to thank Victor’s incredible taste for making this starry, starry wedding a dream come true.

The newlyweds stood close side by side as they signed their marriage contract before the photographers began taking pictures with the family members.

* * *

 The kiss felt electric. It felt as if galaxies were being created just at that moment; like the universe revolved around them and only them in that second. Victor never wanted this feeling to end.

“And I love you, Yuuri. I always will, no matter what.” Victor promised before looking to the excited crowd filled with their family and friends.

The space-themed wedding warmed Victor’s heart. His passion, his dream, and his goals were soon becoming a reality; starting a new life with his husband as well as pursuing his career. He didn’t know what he did to deserve this kind of life.

The sound of flashing cameras was the last thing on his mind as he stood by Yuuri, hand-in-hand. Victor picked his husband up, holding him bridal style while posing for a picture. In this single moment, Victor held his whole world in his hands.

* * *

 “Victor!” Yuuri playfully protested as his new husband swept him off his feet.

For a moment, they stayed in that position while photographers went crazy snapping great pictures of them in the most creative frame they could. Yuuri was full of surprises too, though. He pulled Victor’s face into a long kiss that had the crowd cheering.

Their groomsmen and sponsors were dressed in dark blue with glitter around the shoulder to make their attires look like the starry sky.

Victor had gone all out on the wedding to the point of renting a white, silver and gold carriage that sparkled and lit with led lights. It was magical and their location was far from the city that was why the Milkyway stars looked majestic above their heads.

“You really rented the carriage?” Yuuri asked with a laugh as it parked at the end of the aisle to take them around the grassy fields and gardens before the reception area.

* * *

 “Of course! It’s the most important day of our lives, Yuuri!” Victor said before setting the shorter man down. “Come on, Cinderella!” He joked before grabbing Yuuri’s hand and running down the aisle happily.

Victor was always full of surprises - he’d never want anything less than to keep his husband entertained. At this moment, he felt like the happiest man alive. It almost seemed like he wouldn’t be millions of lightyears away from his lover soon. That didn’t even seem like a possibility.

Once inside the ridiculously extra carriage, Victor couldn’t stop himself from planting another kiss to Yuuri’s lips. The Japanese man was almost magnetic, it seemed.

The carriage pulled around the large garden area, passing a bed of roses and stargazers. The stars shined brightly overhead, constellations pronounced in the dark blue sky. He’d be there in due time.

“Yuuri,” he started, holding the younger’s hand in his own. “I love you to the moon and back.”

* * *

Yuuri laughed at his husband as both of them happily went down the aisle hand in hand as their family and friends showered them with flower petals and rice. Once on the carriage, Yuuri leaned on Victor’s side like it was the only perfect place he was meant to be in.

“At least this magic won’t disappear by midnight, right?”

He kissed Victor once more before the carriage pulled up to a garden up the hill where the driver could give the two some privacy. The moon shined bright over them, making Victor’s perfection even more otherworldly. Yuuri could only kiss Victor once more after his very cheesy yet referenced declaration of love.

“I’m going to miss you Victor.” his nose and eyes burning from the tears threatening to fall as buried himself onto Victor’s side. “I really am.”

* * *

Drenched in the moonlight, Yuuri looked as if he were glowing. Victor wanted to cherish this moment forever.

The taller man sighed, listening to Yuuri speak. What would it be like - not being able to hug him, kiss him, even just feel the warmth of his skin? He didn’t want to know.

He hugged the younger man close, arms wrapped around his middle. Victor breathed in the scent of Yuuri’s shampoo. He would miss that, too.

His voice shook slightly, almost a whisper. “I’m sorry. I don’t want to leave you…” Victor said sincerely. The wedding ceremony had been wonderfully happy, though he knew the whole time it would be hard. It was hard, so hard. Possibly the hardest thing he’d done in his entire life. Not even all of the years of training he’d gone through compared to knowing he’d be leaving the love of his life behind.

“When you’re lonely… Just look up at the stars, okay? I’ll be there. Don’t worry about it yet, though. Just enjoy what’s happening right now, yes?”

* * *

 He’d miss Victor.

He would miss touch, the warmth of his embrace, his tender kisses– everything. He would miss the nights where he’d fall asleep in his arms, the way the man stroke his hair gently on the couch, his laughter and their adventures. He recalled how the Japanese space station branch assigned him to nothing more than being a presenter in the Russian space station where the most charming and talented astronaut caught his heart and vice versa.

Yuuri recounted their memories in a quiet solemnity, letting himself wallow in the affection brought by having Victor by him. It wasn’t too long ago did they start living together in Russia after Yuuri proved himself to be worthy as the Japanese ambassador assigned to oversee the research sent through from the Japan Aerospace Exploration Agency in Tokyo.

He savored every passing second with Victor by his side because soon after, he will be up in the international space station for three years. Three agonizing years without him.

“You’re cheesy, you know that.” he sniffled, playfully hitting his arm. “And don’t say that. My grandfather told me the same thing before he died.”

* * *

 Victor felt lucky that he would be in contact with Yuuri almost constantly during his time in space, the positions in their jobs allowing them to do so.

He didn’t want to imagine how hard it would be to say goodbye.

Being cheesy was something Victor lived for. He loved spouting stupid puns and pickup lines all the time - most of them space-related - and he’d never get tired of it. He’d miss telling Yuuri stupid jokes in person and getting a soft slap on his arm in response.

He gave a sympathetic smile. “I’m sorry.” He spoke softly, pulling his newlywed husband closer. “I’m sure he misses you.”

“So don’t sound like you’re going to die.” he followed up, poking Victor’s cheek. “We just got married. I don’t wanna get widowed right away.”

He entwined his right hand's fingers with Victor’s left, feeling the gold band that rested on his ring finger. A mark that they’re for each other forever. The silence was comfortable and the gentle breeze soothed the pain. Yuuri’s cheeks were drenched with tears as they watched the sky peacefully. All of a sudden, a white streak of light darted across the dark blue for a split second. Both of them couldn’t have missed it.

“Make a wish, Victor.” he softly said, squeezing the warm hand around his.

* * *

 Victor chuckled. He watched the night sky comfortably with Yuuri. Stargazing had become one of their favorite things to do together over the time they’d been dating. On some nights, Victor would point out constellations to Yuuri, going on and on and on about the different meanings and formulations of stars.

He smiled when a shooting star streaked across the sky. He looked over to Yuuri, who had tears dribbling down his cheeks. Victor cooed and wiped some of the wetness away with a thumb.

There were a lot of things Victor could’ve wished for. A safe trip, a long healthy life, eternal peace. In the end, he closed his blue eyes and wished for Yuuri to come along, even though it was a ridiculous request. It wouldn’t happen - Yuuri didn’t have the proper training or motives - but Victor could only wish.

Victor gave a gentle squeeze to Yuuri’s warm hand. “What did you wish for?” He asked, feeling a bit childish for genuinely hoping the star would somehow grant his silly wish.

* * *

 If Victor felt a little childish hoping for a star to grant his wish, Yuuri was even more serious about it.

“I’m not telling you,” he said with a huff and a playful smile. “When you tell someone your wish, it won’t come true.”

He followed his statement with a small laugh and another kiss on his husband’s lips. They spent a few more minutes stargazing and playing a game by creating their own constellations and connecting stars to form shapes and pictures. It was one of their favorite past times even if they didn’t have their telescope which they always use when spending time lounging at night on their balcony.

A few moments passed and the carriage driver came back from the bottom of the hill to inform them that the guests are all settled in and they can make their grand entrance at the reception.

“Victor, you’re like a prince charming and a fairy godfather all in one. I love you.”

* * *

 Victor snickered. He figured that Yuuri was probably right, so he didn’t push further to know what he wished for. He pressed several more kisses to the younger man’s face to make up for future lost time.

He didn’t want the moment to end. He couldn’t leave the guests waiting, though, so Victor relented with a sigh.

He chuckled. “Well, if I’m Prince Charming, then that would make you Sleeping Beauty, right? Though I don’t need to kiss you to prove that this is a dream come true.” Victor said with a dorky smile, giving a quick peck to Yuuri’s lips. “I love you.”

Once the carriage carried them down to the reception spot, Victor hopped out and offered a hand for Yuuri to hold.

* * *

 

Yuuri took Victor’s hand and got off the carriage to walk down through the reception area with his husband. The guests were applauding and cheering for the newlyweds. The reception was just as magical as the ceremony’s set up. Overhead, there was a big tree with small lights dangling like stars. The carpet they walked on was a velvety blue with hints of glittering. The tables were cream colored, utensils were gold and the napkins were blue once more. The place looked like a banquet fit for royalty that ruled the stars. Yuuri couldn’t help but look around the place instead of waving back to the guests. Victor had great taste and went all out on this.

His lips parted in awe, eyes too busy twinkling in amazement.

“I’m afraid to ask how much all this cost,” he mumbled as they took their seat at the front center table.

* * *

 While Yuuri was ogling the fancy decor, the Russian man kept his eyes trained on him. He was happy with the reaction Yuuri gave in response to the surprise.

Victor pulled out a chair for Yuuri, before sitting down in the one across from him. He pursed his lips mischievously when his husband prodded about the expenses.

“Don’t worry about the cost. I figured I’d go all out because it’s one of my last days on Earth with you, and I wanted to make it special.” He said as a waiter came over and filled their glasses with expensive wine.

Victor lowered his brows after he thought about what he had said. “I imagine someone who didn’t know my line of profession would be quite shocked to overhear me saying that.” He said, a smirk crossing his lips. “I always somehow manage to make it sound like I’m dying. I’m not dying, yet, mind you.”

* * *

 “I know,” Yuuri replied, lifting his glass to smell the aroma of the fancy wine. “Sometimes it does scare me too. I don’t know what it’s going to be like down here when you’re up in the international space station. Good thing the internet there has drastically upgraded from what seemed like a slow dial-up connection.”

He was thankful that he would be able to do video conferences with Victor and be in contact with him almost constantly. But nothing compared to having him by his side.

“You know I’m packing you so much to send up there. Just so you have some pieces of me when you find yourself homesick or something.”

He held up his glass to raise a toast.

“To Gravity.” he chuckled. “… and our love.”

* * *

 “Is there any way you could pack yourself?” Victor joked. “Maybe I’ll shove you in a backpack and smuggle you into the Space Station.” He laughed, blue eyes lit up with happiness.

He raised his glass as well. “To Gravity,” Victor placed his hand over Yuuri’s. “And our love.” He gently clinked his glass to Yuuri’s, and then brought it up to his lips.

He’d miss this. A lot.

Sometimes he’d think about what it would be like to live a relatively ‘normal’ life. Victor imagined working a simple job, maybe at an office or something of the sort, and coming home to be with the love of his life every day.

He wouldn’t trade what he had now for the world. Victor loves what he has. Though, it’s in human nature to crave more than what you have.

“Maybe when I come back, we’ll have kids.” Victor only half-teased, smirking from behind his wine glass. “Or just a million dogs.”

* * *

 “You know if only I could, I would.” he chuckled, taking a small sip of the wine.

Yuuri wondered if there was a chance at all that he could join Victor. But astronauts take rigorous training and Yuuri was in no shape for that. He was more of an office person who fit a job on the ground, not on space. Yuuri was already lucky enough to have been assigned to the Russian space station in Moscow which allowed him to be with Victor. But he’d miss this. Their life living together was too brief compared to three years away.

The thought of kids and dogs and a family with Victor made Yuuri’s chest bloom. It would be the ultimate bliss.

“Both. I’d love both.” he smiled back tenderly. “So you better come back soon and don’t keep me waiting too long.”

Suddenly the room was filled with the clinking sound of wine glasses. Their guests want them to kiss.

* * *

 Victor almost spat out his wine. He didn’t think that Yuuri would be so open to either raising a few children or a million dogs, and that answer certainly surprised him. The idea floated up in the air.

He thought about the house they’d have, with little feet running through the halls, or little paws running through the halls, or better yet - both. How many kids would they have, he wondered. Five? Ten? Sixty? What about a hundred? Yuuri had basically just agreed to get a million dogs, so he quickly did the math in his head -

“I’ll come back as soon as I can,” Victor said with a smile on his face. “Before you know it, three years will have passed, and I’ll be waiting on the doorstep for you.”

He heard the clinking of multiple glasses around the room, some family and friends congratulating them and demanding that they kiss.

His blue eyes looked back at Yuuri, and Victor gently reached over the small table to cup his new husband’s cheeks. He looked longingly into Yuuri’s cinnamon eyes, before leaning forward and softly capturing his lips.

* * *

 Yuuri placed his own hand on Victor’s free hand on the table and smiled back. He’ll return. He has no choice but to return. Victor would come back to his arms, to his warmth and on his feet where he truly belonged.

“I can’t wait for that day to come already.” He said, his eyes glassy from his unspilt tears.

He placed his glass down and leaned in across his table, tilting his head just right for them to kiss. In the middle of the passionate kiss, his tears trickled down his cheek and he quickly wiped them with the heel of his palm.

“And I’ll always be right here. Like you never left.”

Yuuri downed the rest of his glass in one go and acknowledged the cheering and whooping of the crowd. Soon their host came and invited them to lead the first dance.

* * *

Victor couldn’t wait for that day to come, either. He’d already figured out exactly how much time he’d spend without breathing the same air as Yuuri. He had it down to an art form.

For 3 years, he wouldn’t be able to see Yuuri in person.

For 1,095 days, he wouldn’t be able to touch Yuuri.

For 26,280 hours, 1,576,800 minutes, 946,080,00 seconds, he wouldn’t be able to kiss Yuuri. Listening to his voice over a speaker wouldn’t be the same.

And he’d miss Yuuri at every single moment.

Victor wiped away a stray tear that fell from his husband’s cheek. He gave a sympathetic smile. “And I will always come right back to you.”

He looked on at the front of the room, then back to Yuuri. Victor stood from his chair and held a hand out. “May I have this dance?” He asked with a dorky grin.

* * *

 “It would be my pleasure.” Yuuri smiled, taking his husband’s hand.

Victor led them to the middle of the dance floor and pulled close to his chest in a dancing position. Yuuri placed his hand on top of his shoulder as Victor held him close with his other arm. The music changed into the song Yuuri had always wanted to dance with the love of his life.

They were talented, extra dancers.

Their dance consisted not only different waltz steps, spins, twirls but also lifting.

“Stammi Vicino non te ne andare…” Yuuri sang along on the chorus.

This beautiful moment was something he wanted to replay in his head forever where no one else in the place nor the world existed when they moved across the floor hand in hand, chest to chest, eye to eye and heart to heart. Victor was his world and he will always be.

* * *

 Victor never wanted this moment to end. He felt as if he were floating.

The dance was reminiscent of when he and Yuuri would hold onto each other and gently sway side to side: either in the laundry room at 12AM, the kitchen while the hot water boiled, or in the bathroom after a warm shower.

He’d miss those domestically sappy moments.

Victor leaned Yuuri into a dip, his blue eyes not once leaving his husband’s brown eyes.

They swayed happily along with the music; the song that holds a special place in their hearts.

“Stammi Vicino, non te ne andare…” Victor sang along with Yuuri, together becoming synchronized. “Ho paura di perderti…”

Once the song tapered to an end, the Russian man led Yuuri into another dip, finishing the song off with a kiss. He could barely even hear the sea of guests applauding, his attention focused only on the man he loved most of all.

* * *

 Yuuri was a crybaby today. For both sadness and happiness. Which one took over the other? It was the latter.

If there was one day he would want to put on repeat, it would have to be today. He’d go through his wedding once more where everyone was there, where everything felt like a dreamy place and Victor was here in the most beautiful he’s ever seen.

They dipped into a kiss and Yuuri fought the urge to cry in happiness. Having tears shed a lot through the day, he felt like he could control it much better now. When Yuuri broke off from the kiss, he smiled back at his husband and pulled himself up so they could share a loving embrace together.

The music changed and the host invited the others to dance along. The floor crowded with multiple partners and Yuuri caught a glimpse of his mother smiling at one of the principal tables. He looked back to Victor and sincerely requested,

“May I take my mom for a dance?”

* * *

 Victor smiled. “Of course. You don’t even need to ask.” He pressed another kiss to Yuuri’s forehead before stepping away. Chris approached him, so Victor was quickly engaged in conversation.

The two sat at a nearby table and watched as Yuuri led his mother in a dance. Victor adored Hiroko. He couldn’t be happier that she had granted him her blessing to marry her son.

Victor didn’t have either a mom or dad to dance with. He didn’t mind, though. He’d much rather watch Yuuri dance anyways. He had always told himself that because he didn’t have parents, he wouldn’t need to miss them when he was in the space station.

He chatted quietly with Chris; his best friend, best man and coworker. Although he was from Switzerland, he worked for the Russian Federal Space Agency. They’d be in the same rocket soon.

Victor waved to Yuuri as the song slowly came to an end.

* * *

 Yuuri had quite the meaningful talk with his mom as they quietly swayed among the crowd. He had thanked his mother for raising him to be the man he was now, accepting his preferences and letting him marry the man he loved most aside from his dad.

He caught glimpses of Victor while he chatted with Chris who was his husband’s best man. When the song came to a close, Yuuri excused himself from his mother so that his parents can dance together. He made a beeline going back to his husband but was yanked by the arm by his own best man.

Phichit had a lot of involvement in the preparation. He demanded he be part of organizing and designing the place with Victor. The Thai man was also the one who thought of his long star glitter chiffon cape train thing on his suit to look like a bride's train or veil somehow. Pulling Yuuri close to him, he started taking selfies and groupies with the NASA team.

The reception got lively when the group started chucking Yuuri in the air much to the screams of the Japanese groom.

* * *

 Victor chuckled when he saw Yuuri being hauled away by Phichit. He continued talking to Chris for a bit, and Yuri joined their conversation, though the blond didn’t do much besides fiddle with the corner of a napkin.

When Victor heard familiar shrieks sounding throughout the area, he figured that was his queue to tell Chris and Yuri bye-bye for now. He quickly located the source of the noise, and as the large group tossed Yuuri into the air once more, he landed safely in Victor’s arms.

The newlywed chuckled and gave Yuuri a moment to adjust to the sudden change in gravity. “Well, hello there, handsome,” Victor said with a big smile. “I would ask you if it had hurt when you fell from heaven, but you seemed to have a pretty nice landing.” He held Yuuri securely in bridal style like the Japanese man weighed absolutely nothing.

“I know how you will feel sad about Victor leaving so we’ll let you experience floating before he does!”

Before Yuuri knew it, he was grabbed at each limb and Phichit was giving orders to the other people.

“Guanghong, are we ready to launch?”

“Leo, flight systems fully functional?”

“Okay everyone launching in three, two, one.”

“AND WE HAVE LIFTOFF!” The group chorused.

At each throw, Yuuri felt like he was going to hurl and he shrieked at the top of his lungs. It was when he freaked out the most when everyone seemed to have dispersed around him but he was relieved when a pair of arms caught him effortlessly.

“V-Victor?” His terror-stricken expression eased to a smile and a laugh of relief.

“You truly are the king of sappy lines.” He chuckled and pecked his cheek. “They were trying to give me the experience of floating in space. Then again because of your gravity, I landed in your arms and you proved to me that you’re my world.”

* * *

 Victor didn’t think that tossing someone into the air would give them the experience of being in space, but he gave the group credit for trying at least.

Victor was almost known for being really dramatic and emotional. He cries over everything. He cries when he sees a puppy at the park, he cries when Yuuri tells him he loves him, he cries when Yuri says “cats are infinitely better than dogs and here’s why-”, he cries when he has to wake up early in the morning and he doesn’t want to get out of bed.

He cries because Yuuri had just told him one of the most romantic things he’s ever heard.

Victor stood there, unable to form words because for some reason he was very, very touched that Yuuri thought of him as his entire world.

Instead of speaking, he just holds his husband close and nuzzles against Yuuri’s neck before kissing him, several tears slipping down his cheeks. “You’re too good to me,” he mumbled, then set Yuuri back down on the ground and hugged him close.

* * *

 Yuuri’s heart bloomed each time he sees Victor’s smile. It was beautiful and he could only return the favor by wiping his cheeks off of tears. He embraced the man back and nuzzled back on the crook of his neck.

“Oh stop it you.” he softly replied. “You’re the one who’s so good to me.”

The crowd around them began taking pictures with the couple until the host announced that food was finally ready. The very sound of the buffet containers clanking had Yuuri’s stomach betraying him audibly enough for the people to hear.

“Guess I’m hungrier than I thought.” he bashfully laughed, holding Victor’s hand. “Let’s all get something to eat, how about that?”

* * *

 Victor smiled as brightly as the moon shined above. Could Yuuri get any cuter? He hoped not, or else he’d die of a heart attack, he’s sure of it.

He gave a light squeeze to his husband’s hand. “Mm, food sounds good.” He said, even though his stomach was full, being occupied by the butterflies that had spent the past few hours flittering around in there.

Victor was excited - ecstatic, almost - for Yuuri to discover the surprise he had asked the cooks to prepare. Of course, it wouldn’t be the exact same as his mother’s cooking, but he hoped the sentiment would come across.

He led him over to the buffet table, where a large array of appetizers and main meals lay, hot and ready to be devoured. But the most important thing upon the table was a big tray of pork cutlet piroshki, combining both Victor’s and Yuuri’s favorite foods into one.

* * *

 Yuuri couldn’t wait when he saw the large variety of viands and meals that were smoking fresh out of the stove. He grabbed a plate from the first station and before he could ask for servings of every food available, he caught a glimpse of a basket full of that familiarly shaped bread that smelled like the most delicious thing on the planet. He approached the basket with Victor in tow and took a piece.

“Pirozhki? But it kinda smells like…” he bit into the bread and the flavors burst out to tingle his taste buds.

“Victor…this is Katsudon?” Yuuri looked up to his husband with stars in his eyes. “How did you– how did they– this is delicious!”

He quickly finished the Katsudon Pirozhki with a happy chubby grin. His happy munching clearly expressed how much he loved the innovation that mixed both Victor’s and his favorite food.

“It’s vkusno, Victor. Vkusno!” Yuuri chirped.

He grabbed a few more from the basket before heading back to get his hefty helpings of each dish until he carried two plates that could feed two for himself. Seeing that Victor wasn’t holding a plate of his own, Yuuri raised a concerned brow.

“Aren’t you going to eat too?”

* * *

 Victor had been so distracted that he had forgotten to even get a plate. He happily watched Yuuri snack on the special Pirozhki he had somehow managed to convince the chefs to create. “I’m so happy you like it.” He said with a sigh of relief.

He finally came to his realities and picked up a plate too. “Oh! Yes, I am.” Victor said before loading some food onto his dish. He took a couple Pirozhki as well.

Once that was settled, he headed over to the table where he and Yuuri had previously been sitting, and he pulled out a chair for his husband. A waiter came over to refill their wine, and Victor thanked him before smiling happily across the table at Yuuri.

“Maybe I’ll have to ask for the recipe,” he said while the Japanese man salivated over another Katsudon Pirozhki. “Then you can make them when I come home. Heaven knows I can’t cook anything.” Victor said with a chuckle before taking a bite of his own. “Luckily I know how to pour water into a bag and shake it around a bit. Astronaut food is easy.”

* * *

 Yuuri laughed at the thought. True, Victor’s cooking skills could definitely use some work but Yuuri was adamant that he take proper meals and not rely too much on fast food. In which case for the next three years will be dehydrated food.

“Oh, I’m definitely going to have to feed you a lot when you come back. I don’t like you getting too used to having to eat out of bags with water.”

They both enjoy their dinner in peace with Yuuri feeding Victor from his spoon from time to time. While they do eat, their best men and friends start sharing stories and messages on stage for the newlyweds and the guests. Yuuri had never thought in all his life will Phichit betray him.

“… and so it was about 8 years ago Yuuri told me that he wanted to name a star after his future husband. Now that the day has come, looks like it’s time to officially register Victor Nikiforov as an official name of a star, huh Yuuri?”

Yuuri sank a little in his seat with a bright red blush when the audience started whooping and cheering.

* * *

 Victor’s head turned around to look at Yuuri so fast it was a surprise he didn’t get whiplash. He had the biggest grin on his face, tears welling up in his blue eyes.

“…Yuuri!” He started, and when everyone began clapping, Victor was sure he clapped the loudest. “That’s so cute! Later you’ll have to tell me about all of the other things romantic things sixteen-year-old Yuuri thought about!”

He laughed when Yuuri basically shrunk under the table.

Once Phichit’s speech was finished, Yuri’s turn was up. Victor may or may not have forced him to at least stand up there and say something.

“…Anyways, Victor would always tell me about the “cute boy at the main building” and go on and on and on for hours ranting about Yuuri, and eventually, I had to block him on everything for a while. He didn’t even know Yuuri’s stupid name at that point but he was already planning on ways to ask him on a date, because he’s an idiot.“

Now it was Victor’s turn to blush. He suddenly regretted his decision in making Yuri say anything at all. He also regretted inviting Yuri to the wedding in the first place.

* * *

 Yuuri ducked at Victor’s reaction and stuffed his face under the tablecloth by pulling the hem of it up until under his eyes. His blush underneath was bright red. However what his best friend said was all true. He hadn’t let on with anyone about he had actually completed filing the necessary documents to name a legit burning ball of light and gas up in the sky as Victor Nikiforov. He was a little surprised that Phichit had to mention his wedding present for Victor.

Oh, he’s in for a bigger surprise later on then.

Soon after Phichit passes the mic on to Yurio, he straightened up in his seat. He took a small sip of wine as he listened to Yurio’s story of a lovestruck Victor. He laughed and pressed his blushing husband to his side and gave him a small smile and a wink.

“So you were already planning to date me even before knowing my name.” he chuckled. “Which you eventually found out when you sat in my presentation.”

Victor laughed nervously before giving Yurio a dirty look, and the blond stuck out his tongue before he stepped off of the stage.

Victor looked back across the table at Yuuri. "Well, I mean… Yeah, I guess.” He confessed. “When I heard your name during the presentation, I just about died. I was getting so tired of referring to you as ‘cute Japanese boy’ to people.” Victor truly had no sense of shame.

He remembered the next few days after that when he could barely focus on his work or training. That week was the least productive week he’d ever had. All he did was doodle “Yuuri (heart) Katsuki” on every single one of his papers like some lovesick child in middle school who was too scared to confess to their crush. His notes were filled with little scribbles of different hearts all over the pages, and his instructor finally told Victor that he was tired of receiving love letters written on his paperwork.

He had stopped after that.

Victor took a sip of his wine. He laced his fingers with Yuuri’s and gleamed, while they waited for the next speaker to come up on stage.

* * *

 “Oh gosh. You could have simply approached me and asked for my name.” he chuckled. “I could have probably dated you in a heartbeat.”

The next bunch of speakers was his parents who were graciously telling everyone funny stories of Yuuri as a child. At least those were cute and less embarrassing.

“… and Yuu-chan couldn’t sleep in any other room aside from his because he wanted his glow in the dark planets and stars stickers on the ceiling.”

He chuckled at the memory and looked back to Victor.

“It’s true though,” he said with a small smile. “Maybe I’ll have a hard time sleeping without having a pair of blue stars to look at beside me when I sleep every night.”

Victor tried really, really hard not to cry. He loved finding out cute little tidbits from Yuuri’s childhood, and he was a sucker in general for adorable little actions like that.

He absolutely adored Yuuri’s mom. She showed Victor Yuuri’s baby pictures and had even made copies of a few for Victor to keep. He couldn’t thank her enough, even if Yuuri had been mortified at the time.

Victor looked back at Yuuri across the table and smiled sadly.

“…It’ll be hard for me to sleep as well. I’m actually considering smuggling you onto the ship with me for my own selfish reasons.” He said jokingly. He knew there was no way he’d be able to back out from the mission now.

“As much as I’d want to be smuggled into space, I think I’ll get fired if I don’t do my job down here on Earth.” he laughed. “I don’t think we’ll fit in one sleep station either.”

Yuuri knew the space station. He knew the layout, he knew every bit of what an astronaut life is due to his extensive research helping them settle into space. That was a job he knew best doing. Best done on the Earth. The speeches had ended and in no time, Yuuri had finished his plate. The waiter came back to refill their glass but Yuuri was quick to snatch it from his hand and pour it to the rim of both of their glasses.

“Now then, let’s get this party started.”

* * *

 The music began to pump up and they get called to cut the cake.

Victor watched with a careful eye as the wine was filled all the way to the brim in both of their glasses. Normally, he would mention how much alcohol Yuuri was consuming, but because it was their reception party he decided to let Yuuri do as he pleased.

He followed Yuuri over to the table with the large cake. Victor felt as if he’d get a cavity just from looking at it.

The entire display was beautiful. The whole thing was an ivory white with edible glitter infused in with the fondant, and little sugar pearls peppered across the surface in formations of constellations. Edible gold lace adorned every story of the cake, and little blue stars dusted the sides.

They hadn’t even started yet but Victor could still see the flashing of cameras. He smiled and dipped his finger into some of the frosting before dolloping it on the tip of Yuuri’s nose. He laughed before being handed a knife to slice through the cake with Yuuri.

* * *

 Yuuri downed half of the glass, head slightly buzzing with the alcohol. His eyes almost dropped out of their place when the cake came in. He swore he felt himself hold his breath the entire time when it was wheeled right next to them. Feeling so giddy inside, it only registered to him that he had been staring at the masterpiece for a while now when Victor dolloped icing on his nose.

“Hey!” Yuuri laughed, swiping a finger on the icing that sat on the tip of his nose and returned it on Victor’s own.

Without letting Victor wipe his face, he grabbed both of his hands to hold the knife together with his to cut the cake.

It was silly but their cake cutting photo was both of them with icing on their noses. Plus the additional shot when Makkachin came bounding to tackle the couple to the ground, leaving the knife jammed in the cake so that Makkachin could lick the icing off his dads’ faces.

* * *

 Victor was suddenly on the ground with a face full of puppy tongue all over his face. “Wh- Makkachin!” He said through surprised laughs and sat up when the dog moved onto cleaning up Yuuri’s face.

He cooed because Makkachin looked adorable with his little dark blue bow tie collar. The photographers snapped multiple pictures of the couple on the ground being attacked by the fluffy poodle.

Once Makkachin deemed both of the newlyweds clean, he tried to lunge for the cake, but Victor caught him just in time and sat him down. “Sit,” he instructed, and though Makkachin wasn’t the best-behaved dog, he followed his dad’s orders.

Victor used a napkin to wipe the dog slobber off of Yuuri’s face as well as his own. He stood up finally, and brushed himself off with a smile before the couple finished cutting the cake.

* * *

 “Makkachin!” Yuuri bellowed, pinned down to the ground by the poodle’s paws.

The pooch cleaned off his face with Victor sitting up and watching him full of laughter while photographers captured the moment. Truly this was going to be something he’ll tell his… his… children– if Victor wanted one someday.

Once his face was all cleaned, Makkachin set his eyes on a bigger target. The cake. Both Yuuri and Victor lunged to catch their baby just in time before he pounced on the cake. The two were a mess and in a fit of giggles while the audience laughed along at the scene. Soon as Makkachin heeled and sat behavedly with his cute little dark blue bowtie collar, the two cleaned and brushed off each other to finish cutting the cake.

With the first piece cut and placed on a saucer, the guests applauded and the rest of the staff proceeded to cut the rest of the cake for the guests. They returned to their seats and shared one cake. Yuuri picked up the fork on his side of the table, gathering a tasty piece with the glittery fondant and pearls. He lifted it to Victor’s mouth.

“Soyuz ready to dock. Commander Nikiforov, ready to receive? Over.” the Japanese man said behind his palm with imitation sounds of a radio.

* * *

 Victor let out a hearty laugh. He loved it when Yuuri felt comfortable enough to let loose like this and be silly. He cupped a hand over his mouth to imitate radio static noises.

“All clear. Soyuz dock ready to receive.” He said with a snicker. “I’m not too used to being on the receiving side of things, although…” Victor said and wiggled his eyebrows. “Ready to receive. Over.” He said with a laugh and held his mouth open.

Just as he was about to take the cake, a very rambunctious poodle hopped up and snatched the sweet treat right off of the fork. After a moment of initial shock, Victor started laughing hysterically.

“Abort mission! Makkachin! Bad dog!” Victor scolded with a grin and pushed the dog away. “Go harass Yuri or something,” he said and directed Makkachin in the general direction of the teen before turning back to face Yuuri.

“Hmm. Well, maybe we should try a different approach due to the unplanned error in our last trial.” He said, then pierced a piece of cake with his fork and held it up to Yuuri’s lips. “Soyuz has launched. No interceptions seen at this time. Everything is clear, sir.”

* * *

 “Woops~”

Yuuri let out a big laugh when Makkachin snatched the cake off the fork and barked proudly in delight. He watched as the poodle came bounding in the direction of the teen. Once back with their peace, Yuuri straightened himself in his seat and leaned in a little to receive the cake on Victor’s fork.

“ISS docking port clear. Ready to receive. Over.” Yuuri said with his hand over his mouth for the static effect.

He opened his mouth and graciously welcomed the cake’s wonderful texture and taste on his taste buds. He hummed in approval and smiled back to his husband.

“Soyuz docking successful. All clear, commander.” he followed up with a small lick on his lips before sipping on his champagne.

They spend the next few minutes feeding each other while the rest of the guests enjoy the cake that was distributed to them. Some of the guests were beginning to dance at the middle, one of them being Phichit dragging Guanghong and Leo for an upbeat dance. When they finished their cake, Yuuri refilled his glass to the brim again and gulped it quick.

“Hurry Victor, we gotta join them!”

* * *

 The cake was one of the best things Victor had ever tasted. It didn’t even begin to compare to Yuuri’s cooking, though. Or Yuuri’s lips.

Victor poured himself another glass of champagne as well and drank half of it down. He watched as Yuuri chugged an entire glass, and Victor laughed. He’s sure the younger man would have a lot of fun with a hangover in the morning if he ended up getting tipsy.

He watched as a group of guests started grouping up and dancing to some upbeat music.

“Okay-,” Victor was dragged from his arm by Yuuri over to the heart of the party. He eyed Chris from a few feet away when the Swiss man offered a wink. Victor didn’t even want to know what that was about.

Soon enough, somehow, Chris had evidently erected a pole off to the side. How? Victor laughed and shook his head before he pointed to it and spoke over the loud music. “Did you plan that, or was it all Christophe’s idea?” He asked with a grin.

* * *

 “I have no idea where that pole came from but let’s go anyway!” he grabbed the rest of the bottle of champagne with him and took a swig from the bottle itself. The alcohol buzzed his mind and he had found some ridiculous confidence.

Yuuri began to become so boisterous in his own wedding party and began to challenge all of his friends into a dance-off with his husband.

“I HAVE YOU ALL KNOW I DID BALLET AS A LITTLE BOY!”

He snapped a look to Otabek who was in the DJ table and cued him some ballet music. It was a modern remix of the Waltz of the Flowers from the Nutcracker and Yuuri performed drunkenly with stupor and grace of a ballerina.

Minako would have been so proud of her student. She was while she watched from the sidelines. Only probably if he wasn’t that intoxicated with alcohol.

“Get on your feet, Victor!” He happily yanked his husband by the tie.

* * *

 Victor was pleasantly surprised by Yuuri’s drunken antics. He tried very, very hard not to laugh when Yuuri announced he had taken ballet classes when he was younger.

It wasn’t because of the fact he did ballet that really entertained him, but rather the way he chose to viciously announce his previous occupation. Victor ended up letting out an uncomfortable wheeze in an effort to not bust a gut laughing.

Initially, Victor stood off to the side and watched as Yuuri performed some obviously memorized rendition of a ballet routine, but the alcohol seemed to add a little more skip to his steps, and Victor had never been more entertained in his life. His husband was truly something else. He pulled out his phone and begun snapping (admittedly less professional) photos of the impromptu performance.

Victor was suddenly yanked into an entirely different world when he was evidently being commanded to dance. He had no oppositions, though, and happily obliged.

“Are you always like this when you’re drunk?” He asked, a huge grin plastered on his face as he twirled Yuuri around. He could smell the alcohol on the younger man’s breath as they pulled all sorts of different dance moves.

* * *

 Yuuri was carefree, light on his feet and felt like he was drifting in the air from the tingly sensation alcohol did in his bloodstream. He found himself dancing all out in Victor’s arms and break dancing against Yurio. Phichit was quick to document every single thing happening.

Eventually, Yuuri was starting to strip down on his clothes. Starting from his jacket to his vest. He danced against Victor and his other friends. And at each dance battle, he would chug down some champagne until the bottle was empty.

“Waiter, another bottle!” he yelled out.

A waiter was quick to serve with two glasses, pouring them halfway full for Yuuri to take from the tray. Instead, Yuuri grabbed the bottle and proceeded to drench himself with it while drinking.

The heart of the party whooped and cheered as Yuuri made his way to the pole Chris had erected from who knows when and began to strip to his boxers.

Victor audibly gasped as Yuuri stripped down and downed several more bottles of liquid confidence. He watched the champagne trickle down Yuuri’s throat and onto the floor below him, and okay, Victor might need a cold shower soon.

Yuuri circled the pole with teasing movements, pulling off professional tricks and moves as he made his way up higher on the pole. He reeked so much of champagne and his brain was fueled by the alcohol.

“Am I winning the dance battle yet?!” he drunkenly slurred while displaying his well-toned muscles for the world to see.

He slid down the pole so seductively and yanked his husband to join him while he pressed himself as he danced ridiculously suggestive moves on Victor.

* * *

 Victor cheered him on like the rest of the crowd, snapping photos with his phone to save for later. “Yes, you’re winning!” He assured his drunken husband before being pulled against him.

“Yuuri..!” He said, his breath hitching. He could only stare wide-eyed as Yuuri basically gave him a lap dance in front of friends and family. The sound of Yurio screeching could be heard over the cheers and loud music.

Chris apparently wanted to make good use of his pole and started to show off his moves as well. The Swiss man had stripped down too, though he had no excuse for that. He wasn’t drunk at all.

“I didn’t know our honeymoon was coming so soon…” Victor said with a laugh as he hitched one of Yuuri’s legs up to wrap around his waist.

* * *

 "I AM KING OF THE WORLD!!!”

Yuuri was drowning and thriving on this liquid confidence. He became a dance monster giving Victor the lapdance of his life much to the cheers and delight of his friends.

“You don’t get to do this in zero gravity so you might as well savor it, my love!” he slurred, pressing a sloppy kiss on his husband.

While the party continued, he ended up passing out in nothing but his boxers and his tie around his head after the last bit of the sexy lapdance music Otabek was playing.

His head rested on the crook of Victor’s shoulder, entire body limp from exhaustion and reeking of the amount of alcohol that no human being would be able to handle. His body was sticky with sweat but his sleeping face smiled with happiness and contentment.

* * *

 Yuuri’s drunken erotic dancing continued for a while longer until he eventually seemed to just shut down. Victor laughed as he held Yuuri’s limp body close to his own and apologized to the guests for having to leave so soon. The reception was coming to an end, anyway.

He ended up loading his husband and Makkachin into the bridal car and made sure Yuuri was safely buckled in. He couldn’t resist the urge to snap a couple photos of the drunken man passed out in his seat; hair askew, tie knotted around his head and wearing nothing but his glasses, boxers and a huge blush. He’d definitely show the pictures to Yuuri in the morning.

They made it back to the apartment in one piece. Though the others were to stay at the hotel, the couple agreed on coming home instead after their wedding. Something about coming home felt domestic and cozy. Victor nimbly carried Yuuri over his shoulder and unlocked the door with much-practiced ease. Makkachin was about in the same boat as Yuuri and hopped over to his dog bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

Victor tugged the tie off of Yuuri’s head and carefully removed his glasses once they were both settled in the soft bed. The Russian man tossed his suit off as Yuuri had done at the reception. He pressed a kiss to the younger man’s forehead before snuggling up and drifting to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 It was already an hour past noon when Yuuri finally woke up with a terrible hangover. He found it so hard to open his eyes and his head had jackhammers drilling on his skull. All his muscles ached and he felt like vomiting the moment he sat up. He reeked so much of alcohol and sweat.  
  
“Victor?” he asked huskily, eyes still blurry and sensitive to light.


	2. After-Wedding Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Yuuri wakes up with a terrible hangover and to a brand new domestic life with his husband. He thinks about Victor's departure and his husband comforts him.

It was already an hour past noon when Yuuri finally woke up with a terrible hangover. He found it so hard to open his eyes and his head had jackhammers drilling on his skull. All his muscles ached and he felt like vomiting the moment he sat up. He reeked so much of alcohol and sweat.  
  
“Victor?” he asked huskily, eyes still blurry and sensitive to light.  
  
He squinted his eyes once more to minimize the light entering through his pupils. There was a familiar bark from the door and Yuuri was quick to cover his ears from his sensitivity to sound too. He yelped out when the blurry ball of brown came bounding towards him and pinning him to the bed while he covered his face with dog slobber.  
  
“M-Makkachin!” Yuuri laughed, trying to push the big poodle away from his chest.  
  
After a short wrestle on the bed, the pooch finally calmed down and rested on his lap while Yuuri scratched the back of his ear.

* * *

Victor heard the commotion from the bedroom while he was perched peacefully on the couch, drinking a cup of hot tea. He hummed while he listened to Makkachin and Yuuri wrestle on the bed.  
  
Victor stood up and carried some pain relief pills and a glass of water to the bedroom when he was sure Yuuri was awake. He knocked on the doorframe quietly and then stepped into the room.  
  
“Good morning - err, afternoon, sleeping beauty! I’ve brought gifts.” He said cheerfully, the complete opposite of how Yuuri was feeling. It was obvious how miserable the poodle-clad man felt. Victor gave a sympathetic smile. He handed the hungover man the tablets and water. “How did you sleep?”  
  
Yuuri graciously accepted the tablets and took them with a big gulp of water. He felt way better now that he was more hydrated. He thanked his husband and pulled him close to sit with him.

* * *

“I don’t– quite remember how I got here.” he said, brows scrunched up frustrated of his forgetfulness. “But my whole body’s feeling sore!”  
  
Makkachin licked his cheek and Yuuri let out a soft laugh followed quickly by a hand that gripped his cranium. He wailed a little at the pain that shot through his head and hissed. Once the pain subsided, he looked back at Victor and caught on a strange scent.  
  
“Is it just me or our bed reeks of alcohol?”

* * *

Victor hummed. “Mm, it might be better that you don’t remember, then.” He said with a smile, then sat on the edge of the bed beside Yuuri. “You got pretty drunk last night. Your body’s probably sore because you challenged almost everyone there to a dance competition. Then, you pole danced and passed out while giving me a lap dance.”  
  
He saw the shock on Yuuri’s face and tried to calm him for the wrong reason. “We didn’t have sex, or anything! That’s not why you’re sore. I wouldn’t take advantage of you like that when you’re drunk.”  
  
Victor pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s throbbing head in an effort to make the migraine go away. He chuckled. “I think it’s you, my dear. You poured an entire bottle of champagne on yourself and drank… I don’t even know how many. I’m just surprised you didn’t end up in the emergency room.” Victor said while recalling last night’s memories.

* * *

 Yuuri grimaced at Victor’s narration of the events that night. He swore he thought that his eyes went spiraling while he tried to process the story that he could not recall at all no matter how hard he tried.  
  
“I really… I really don’t remember anything!” He rubbed his forehead. “Oh gosh, did I really poledance and give you a lapdance in front of everyone?!”  
  
Without having to wait for Victor’s confirmation, Yuuri just wanted to sink further into the bed hoping that the mattress would eat him. But when Victor placed a gentle kiss on his slightly greasy hair, he realized that if he stayed on the bed longer, the sheets and pillows would end up even more reeking with the stench coming from him.  
  
“A nice hot bath would be nice.” he smiled, rubbing his nape. “I’m pretty amazed you even managed sleeping with the smell of booze all over me.”

* * *

Victor hummed. “I have pictures, if you need proof.” He said smugly and waggled his phone in front of Yuuri’s face. “Where the hell did you learn to pole dance like that? It was almost like you were a professional stripper, or something.” He said, and trailed off.  
  
He watched with a grin as Yuuri basically had a mental breakdown right in the middle of their bed.  
  
“At least you didn’t take your underwear off,” he motioned towards Yuuri’s boxers, “I don’t know how your family would’ve reacted to that.” He said, and poked Yuuri’s nose.  
  
“Mhm, I was pretty exhausted myself when we got home. I didn’t really have trouble sleeping.” Victor said, then walked into the side bathroom in the bedroom and started a bath. He checked the temprature to make sure it wasn’t too hot or too cold, then peeked around the doorframe. “Can you walk? Or should I carry you?”

* * *

Yuuri shrieked at the fact Victor documented the entire moment in his phone and he scrambled to snatch the phone in his husband’s hand. With aching muscles, he gave up eventually and opted to check them later at a better time. After all, he knows Victor’s phone password anyway.  
  
He watched as the love of his life head to the bathroom to draw him a warm bath before plopping back down on the bed, pain shooting up his head as he hit the pillows. The comfortable silence with the sound of running water in the bathroom soothed Yuuri while Makkachin nestled on his right arm.  
  
When Victor peeked from the bathroom door to tell him the bath was ready, Yuuri carefully sat up and got on his feet.  
  
“I’m.. I’m good.”  
  
He took a few shaky steps forward, the world suddenly spinning and he swerved side to side having trouble aiming for the bath.

* * *

Victor chuckled when he saw Yuuri swerving like a drunk driver. “Mm, no, you’re not good.” He said, and plucked the younger man up just as he was about to topple over.  
  
He steadied Yuuri back on his feet, securely holding onto his arm and waist. “I won’t have you slip in the bathtub and hit your head then die right after we got married. I don’t want to become a widow so soon.” Victor said while helping Yuuri hobble to the bath.  
  
He quickly stripped Yuuri of his boxers and then helped him into the hot water. Victor was careful to make sure Yuuri didn’t become dizzy again and have him drown already. Once he was in the tub safely, Victor sat down on the edge happily.

* * *

Yuuri stared at the rippling bubbly water for a while and it was mildly concerning how he was silent and unyielding. He thought of savoring the moments where Victor was still here with him helping him into the bath, cuddling with him to sleep, doing chores together, driving to work every morning and all of the activities he’d miss when Victor was already up in space.  
  
He could feel his eyes sting with tears once more and let out a soft whimper. In order to hide the tears, he splashed his face and his head with water. But no matter what disguise he did, his eyes were too obviously red and letting out water on their own.  
  
Yuuri sniffled and stared at Victor for a long while as if trying to memorize the feeling of having him here with him before he leaves in three weeks.

* * *

Victor watched as tears trickled down Yuuri’s cheeks and splashed into the water below. He gave a sympathetic smile. He knew what this was all about without even asking. It was to be expected, he supposed.  
  
Three weeks before he’d be gone for three years. That comparison of time just seemed horribly unfair.  
  
Without speaking, Victor quietly undressed and then got in the large tub across from Yuuri. Water rippled around the both of them as it was suddenly disturbed.  
  
Victor pulled Yuuri into a hug. “It’ll be okay,” he said, although he didn’t know how it could ever be okay for three whole years. He hadn’t felt this okay before he met the man he now calls his husband.  
  
His heart ached, and his chest felt heavy, then he might’ve suspected he was having a heart attack, but then he realized; no, it’s just what longing feels like. He already missed Yuuri without even leaving the planet yet, and he couldn’t blame Yuuri for crying. Victor wanted to cry, too. But he didn’t.  
  
Instead, he held Yuuri close and hushed his hiccups, gently murmuring words of endearment and apologies.

* * *

“Why does it have to be three years…” Yuuri’s voice cracked as he nestled his head on Victor’s shoulder.  
  
The other astronauts tend to stay there for only months but Victor seemed to have been condemned to a life out there for almost five times as long as the others. People come and go at the space station but he would be staying up there watching them do so. But that was to be expected from the most skilled cosmonaut in the Russian division and arguably of all the alliance of space agencies around the world.  
  
“Even if I’m going to be talking to you almost constantly up there, it just doesn’t compare to this.” he let out in small little sobs.  
  
But Yuuri should be more thankful it was just three years and with a constant connection. It was way better than being widowed with nothing to interact with but the memory of him. In a way, it forced him to feel better about the situation.  
  
“I haven’t even given you my wedding present yet.”

* * *

“You’d know the answer to that question better than anyone, sweetheart.” Victor said softly. He ran a hand through Yuuri’s damp hair.  
  
His hands traveled up and down Yuuri’s back, tracing the little knobs of his spine and brushing the back of his neck, as if his fingertips were trying to hold onto every expanse of skin they could reach as to never forget the feeling.  
  
Victor held Yuuri tightly. There was nothing he could do or say to comfort him except, “It’ll be over before you know it.” He hoped Yuuri believed that, because Victor didn’t know if he himself did.  
  
“You didn’t need to get me anything. You’re the best gift I’ve ever gotten.” He said with a little smile.

* * *

Yuuri knew it more than anyone, yes. But he could only just imagine how much therapy and rehabilitation his husband has to go through after living in space for how long. If astronauts that come back after 5 months in space had to go through very considerable rehab, Yuuri worried how his husband will cope after being up there for three years. Yuuri felt horrible why his husband was partly a guinea pig to test the variables of living in space for long periods of time on the mentality and physicality of an astronaut. He curled onto Victor so that they were now closely hugging in the water.  
  
“I’ll find a way to be with you again soon.” he said with determination. “Three years is just too cruel. I’ll bring you back home.”  
  
They spent a long while in the water until their fingers got wrinkly and the water had already cooled down. The clock said it was almost three in the afternoon and they eventually had to get out.

* * *

Of course, there would be many turmoils with adjusting back to life on Earth. A lot of things would change in his daily routine while he would be up in space, and after three years it would be very hard coming back down to where he stood now. It would be even harder to leave, though. He was sure of that much at least.  
  
Victor was quite impressed with Yuuri’s determination to bring him back home sooner than three years. He smiled and kissed Yuuri’s cheek. “I’ll look forward to it, then. I wonder how you’d end up doing that.” Victor hummed.  
  
As they got out of the bathtub, Victor made sure that Yuuri dried his hair well enough, and he did the same himself.  
  
He got dressed in a fitted t-shirt and sweatpants. “Does your head still hurt?” He asked, and looked at Yuuri from the corner of his eye.

* * *

“Not much anymore, I guess.” He said, pulling his light blue and white shirt down. “Much bearable than earlier.”  
  
Yuuri had only been awake for two hours and it was already 3PM or so. The day was about to end and he hadn’t eaten anything since the reception. His stomach growled so loudly and it could be heart practically from way across the room. He laughed softly at the gurgling sound, careful not to make his head ache further.  
  
“What’s for.. uhh late brunch?” He asked.  
  
Glancing at his desk, he looked at the pile of papers where the envelope that contained his wedding present. He’ll give it to him after dinner, for sure.

* * *

Victor smiled. He wanted to go down the immature route and say “you” but he didn’t want to make Yuuri’s head hurt again with the cause being his stupid jokes.  
  
He hummed, and put a thumb to his lips. “I don’t think you’d be up for preparing anything, so if you don’t want me to make instant ramen, then I could order takeout.”  
  
Who would’ve even thought that one of Russia’s best astronauts’ weak spots was cooking. Cooking, of all things. As simple as it might come to some, Victor simply just could not figure the whole concept out. After several ruined pots and pans, three charred oven mitts, and a caved-in microwave, he had decided to end his pursuit in culinary skills.  
  
Victor had gotten Yuuri’s wedding gift a little while back, but he was just waiting for the right moment to give it to him. He’d jump on the opportunity when the time came, he figured.

* * *

“Yep,” he said mid-sigh of comfort when he plopped himself on the sofa. “Take out would be a good idea.”  
  
He let out a small teasing laugh as Makkachin took his place on his lap. Yuuri sometimes wondered how Victor managed to live back then without him– surviving off take outs! When he finally moved in, Yuuri helped him restock his fridge, went shopping for more durable cookingware and prepared nutritious homecooking everyday.  
  
Yuuri loved the way Victor would heartily smile upon tasting his cooking and never failed to compliment him for it. He would try his best to cook Russian cuisine and add more recipes to his arsenal.  
  
“What’s the weather tonight?” he asked, looking forward to stargaze with his husband.

* * *

Victor called the nearest takeout restaurant and ordered Asian noodles and vegetables for both of them. He spoke over the phone in fluent Russian. He wondered how good the food would actually be considering the fact that Russia was definitely not known for making great Japanese meals.  
  
Once he was done, he made some tea in the kitchen and brought a mug out for Yuuri. He handed it to the poodle-clad man before sitting down beside him on the couch.  
  
“The weather? Hmm…” Victor thought, and shuffled through his mental list of bad puns and pickup lines. He put on his best straight face. “I’m not a weatherman, but you can expect more than a few inches tonight.” He looked at Yuuri, trying to conceal his own childish giggles.

* * *

 Oh boy the classic wweathermanjoke. Yuuri tried to stifle his laugh only to fail. The man cackled loudly only for him to groan at the sudden surging pain.  
  
“Ow.. ow. ” He hissed, grabbing his head.  
  
Once the pain subsided, Yuuri turned back to Victor to counter with his own threat.  
  
“Do you wanna go stargazing tonight or what?” Yuuri said with a small chuckle. “Then again the offer on the bed is quite tempting.”

* * *

Victor kissed Yuuri’s temple when he hissed in pain. “Sorry, I forgot you’re still a bit hungover. I’ll try not to make you laugh tonight.” He said softly.  
  
The older man smiled. “Stargazing sounds fun. I don’t think it’s supposed to rain or anything, so we should be safe.” He smirked at Yuuri. “Mm. You’re tempting.” He countered in a tone as if it were an insult instead of a compliment.  
  
Victor basically just flopped over Yuuri’s lap contentedly. He stretched out; his back resting on Yuuri’s thighs. “I’m stargazing right now.” He said with a self-satisfied smile as he looked up at Yuuri.

* * *

“You do know our glow in the dark star stickers don’t count for stargazing.“  
  
Yuuri looked up to see the stickers they put on their apartment ceiling and smiled at the memory of him and Victor trying to make constellations and place the heavenly bodies as accurate as possible. Yuuri would be standing on the floor while directing Victor where to place the sticker. It was a fun memory.  
  
“Besides, I’m going to give you my wedding present tonight so… I really hope you like it.” he said with a small blush on his cheek that grew further. “And yes, if I feel like it I’ll open the offer of… well, me.. before we sleep.”

* * *

Victor casted a knowing smile towards Yuuri. “I wasn’t looking at the stars.” He added a wink for good measure and then rolled his eyes when he heard a knock at the front door. He just so happened to be very comfortable and unwilling to get up, but he did, albeit reluctantly.  
  
He opened the door and took his wallet out, paying the delivery man for the food and then coming back to the couch with two styrofoam takeout containers. Victor handed one to Yuuri.  
  
There was something terribly domestic about just eating a mediocre takeout meal on the living room couch with a lover that Victor found endearing.

“I wonder what you got me. Even though I should say ‘you didn’t need to get me a gift’, I can’t help but be excited.” Victor said, sitting down and beginning to eat his noodles. “I just hope you’ll like yours, as well.”

* * *

Yuuri’s face turned bright red when it only occurred to him what Victor was pertaining to. He was only thankful for the delivery guy for distracting his husband from seeing his flustered face.  
  
“You’re going to find out later. I’m excited to see your reaction to it.” he graciously accepted the food and smelled the nice aroma of noodles before him.  
  
The noodles were from their favorite diner just four blocks away from where they live. He couldn’t help but watch Victor eat his food, feeling bad that for a long while, he’s going to be eating nothing but dehydrated food and won’t be able to enjoy the presentation on a platter, the luscious smell of freshly cooked food the way it’s really supposed to be eaten.  
  
“You didn’t have to get me anything. The wedding was the best thing ever.”

* * *

Victor chuckled. “You didn’t have to get me anything, either. But you did! And I got you something as well, so we’re even.” He said with a smile and took another bite of his food.  
  
The wedding gift Victor had chosen technically came with two parts, and he’d figure out how to give them to Yuuri when the time was right. He couldn’t wait to finally give them to Yuuri, as he’d been working on them for quite a while now.  
  
Victor held up his hand and looked at the glistening gold adorning his ring finger. A symbol of promise, trust, and eternal love was what it resembled. However pretty it was, he had this irrational fear of losing his wedding ring in space. He’d heard several stories about astronauts taking their suits off and realizing their rings were nowhere to be found.  
  
He figured he’d just superglue it to his finger if he needed to. He didn’t want to leave it behind, though he knew it would be in good hands if Yuuri were to keep it for the expanse of time.  
  
Victor sighed when he realized he was overthinking again and continued eating his noodles.

* * *

After they finished eating, the rest of the afternoon was spent online checking all their social media accounts for tagged photos in their wedding and the ones sent by the official photographers of the event. Yuuri felt so much better and thankfully his hangover was gone in the course of a few hours.  
  
They spent their time cuddling in bed on their tummies with the laptop in front of them.  
  
“I like this shot!” Yuuri exclaimed, pointing at a picture of Victor covering his face with one hand at the altar, eyes brimming with tears.  
  
He looked back at Victor and smiled at him.  
  
“I’m glad they got this shot. I didn’t expect you’d cry when you saw me walking down the aisle.”

* * *

"Of course, I would cry! You looked absolutely amazing.” Victor said and then groaned. “Oh, my eyes look really red. That’s embarrassing.” He pointed at his face in the picture.  
  
The next photo was of the newlyweds kissing after their vows, and Victor cooed. It honestly looked amazing, and Victor wanted to frame it and look at the picture forever. “The photographers did a really good job.” He said, and thought about blowing that picture up into a full sized wall poster.  
  
“There’s still some pictures you haven’t seen yet,” Victor said with a smirk and held out his phone.

* * *

Yuuri swiftly grabbed the phone from Victor’s hand and quickly typed his password. He never really opened his husband’s phone in front of him. When he borrows Victor’s phone, the man would already punch in his password for Yuuri. Then again, Victor’s password wasn’t very hard to guess.  
  
He navigated to the gallery and immediately tapped on the latest photo.  
  
His face went pale.  
  
Yuuri found a photo of himself in nothing but his boxers and his baby blue tie wrapped around his forehead. He was high up on a pole, giving Victor’s general direction a come hither look and gesture. As he swiped for the other photos, he finds himself with Chris and getting wasted on a whole bottle of champagne. The next ones were photos of him still with some clothes and doing dance battles with several people including Yurio.  
  
“I don’t… I don’t remember any of this!” he shrieked.

* * *

Victor’s password was probably the most obvious thing to someone who had ever been in love. It was literally just Yuuri’s birthdate. On special occasions, such as social media accounts that would require more than just six numbers, he would use carefully crafted passwords, such as: Password, Password1, jwudhcjskdndk, Makkachin, aaaaaaaa69!, and Password123.  
  
He carefully looked over Yuuri’s shoulder as he scrolled through the pictures. He snickered because of Yuuri’s shocked reaction. “Maybe it’s a good thing you don’t remember, then.”  
  
Victor really liked the photo of Yuuri on the pole, gesturing towards the phone camera. He made a mental note to set that as his lock screen wallpaper later. “I’d like to know how in the world you were able to dance on a pole so perfectly. That was probably the best wedding gift.” He said with a smirk.

* * *

“I’m just as clueless as you are, Victor.” He said. “I don’t know where I got that kinda skill.”  
  
They both watched the video of Yuuri doing a striptease on the pole, eliciting cheers and yelling from the guests.  
  
“I’m afraid to check social media to see more of this.”  
  
Mortified as he was, he couldn’t help but check anyway. To his horror, Phichit had uploaded the entire dance battle and pole AND LAP DANCE.  
  
It had gained numerous views, reactions, comments, and shares.  
  
“Take me up to space with you please.”

* * *

“Wow!” Victor exclaimed happily as he watched the video that Phichit had posted online. “It’s strange to see yourself receiving a lap dance…” He said after analyzing the first few minutes of the video.  
  
He laughed when Yuuri basically shut down from embarrassment. “I wish I could bring you with me!” He said, and held the younger man close to his chest.  
  
On the topic of Yuuri going to space, another thought crossed Victor’s mind. “Aw, we should’ve planned our honeymoon to be on the moon! I wonder what that would be like. Probably difficult, I’d imagine. Has anyone tried having sex on the moon or in zero gravity?” He rambled on about his newfound science experiment.

* * *

Yuuri’s shutdown became full-on laughter in a heartbeat at the mention of them having zero gravity sex on the moon.  
  
“You know at the very most, we can hug and cuddle in our space suits. We can’t go on the moon naked let alone kiss!” he laughed.  
  
And the scientist in him kicked in.  
  
“Besides, if we were going to have sex in the international space station we’ll be floating around and it’s going to be hard when we can’t anchor ourselves properly. After all, for every action, there’s an equal and opposite reaction. Imagine also semen floating around like little liquid pearls. It would be one heck of a mess trying to clean that up. And privacy is a little hard to achieve considering the small cramped structure. It could probably make you dizzy too and not to mention since astronauts have lower blood pressure in space– well, it’s way harder to get an erection.”  
  
Their set up looked like one of Yuuri’s presentations now and he only realized.  
  
“A-Anyway... Regular masturbation, however, is highly recommended to avoid prostate infection and is not prohibited.”  
  
Yuuri blushed, voice trying to sound as-a-matter-of-factly as possible.  
  
“Sorry, I might have gotten too carried away and lectured..” he laughed sheepishly.

* * *

Victor listened to Yuuri’s explanation with curious intent. The entire concept seemed interesting, and maybe even more so after the mini presentation that Yuuri stirred up.  
  
“Wow,” he said quietly. He was aware of almost everything the younger man had been explaining, though it was completely foreign and interesting the way it had been presented.  
  
“That’s going to be strange…” Victor said quietly, and then clarified what he meant by moving his fist up and down in front of his crotch-area vaguely. “I think that’ll be pretty awkward, but it’s bound to happen.” He said, and then pursed his lips.  
  
“We’re going to be in constant contact, yes? Maybe I’ll put a show on for you all the way from space.” Victor teased and then laughed.

* * *

If Yuuri was just laughing earlier, now he was in stitches at the notion of Victor video calling him from space wanting to have sexy time.  
  
“Well, it’s possible.” he laughs hard. “Just make sure you close your sleep station so no one would see.”  
  
His face flushed red at the idea. He wasn’t against the idea because they were a married couple but… This time his blush went all the way until his neck and his ears.  
  
“That’s… I think I’d like that.” he burrowed his face into his pillow in embarrassment.

* * *

Victor watched as Yuuri flushed red. He thinks that Yuuri is always super cute when he’s embarrassed.  
  
He hummed happily and then kissed the younger man’s cheek as he buried his cute red face in a pillow. “Mm, see? We’ll always find ways to make it seem like I haven’t even left.” Victor said happily.  
  
“Now, I think you had promised me a night of stargazing, yes?” He asked with a smile and poked Yuuri’s cheek.  
  
“Yes. I believe I did.”


	3. Round, Black and Beating?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two exchange their wedding gifts under the first evening star. An invitation to a hot shower gets our two lovers into a sexy situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapter update because I delayed for this week :( Hope this makes up for it.  
> Changing the rating of this fic to EXPLICIT

Yuuri shot up from his pillow and rolled over on top of Victor with a laugh, passed over him like a hump and rolled off the edge of the bed. He was acting way too excited about all this but he couldn’t help it. He had been hella excited about this ever since he had successfully filed the piece of paper in that envelope.  
  
He grabbed the long bag that contained their telescope and the tripod that came with it. Opening the door, he felt the nice cool evening breeze and the sky was a beautiful shade of red, orange and mostly purple and blue.  
  
“Help me set this up?”

* * *

Victor let out an oof when Yuuri climbed over him and threw himself off of the bed in his excitement. He chuckled and carried a blanket along with him as he made his way outside as well.  
  
He nodded, and rolled the blanket out onto the grass before helping Yuuri set up the telescope and tripod.  
  
The sky looked fantastic already with its fading warmer colors that melted into light purples and blues; the faintest trickle of stars peppering their way across the clouds.  
  
Victor watched as the colors reflected off of Yuuri’s eyes perfectly. He let out a content sigh before flopping over on the blanket and laying on his back.

* * *

Yuuri excitedly set up their telescope, stretching out the tripod and unzipping the bag to bring out the long cylinder. He carefully yet quickly mounted it on the tripod and lay down the blanket with Victor.  
  
“This is great, we have clear skies!” he exclaimed, giddy about his wedding present.  
  
He touched his breast pocket, feeling the folded envelope and ensuring that it won’t just magically disappear. He laid down beside Victor, snuggling on the crook of his arm, staying close to him.  
  
“Victor, I’m so excited to give you my wedding present.” he said, pulling out a compass from his pants’ pocket.

* * *

Victor smiled brightly. “I guess that means I should probably give you my wedding present soon then, too.” He said, watching Yuuri fiddle with the pocket on his chest.  
  
He patted at his pocket and realized he had forgotten the little box inside the house. He mentally cursed himself and figured he’d present the two gifts to him later that night.  
  
Victor looked at the compass Yuuri had taken out and he leaned up on an elbow. A small grin appeared across his lips as he scooted closer to see whatever Yuuri was doing.  
  
“What is it?” He asked, mocking like a child on a long car ride asking are we there yet every two minutes.

* * *

“It’s a compass.” he teased, handing it over to Victor. “We’ve used that for how many times already, Victor.”  
  
They spent a while watching the sky finally turn to a dark blue color and the stars were finally out and ready to show their celestial majesty. Yuuri lit up the small lamp to give them some light in the middle of the dark and figured it was time.  
  
He sat up and brought out the envelope in his pocket. Behind the envelope were coordinates on where to look at the night sky.  
  
“Could you point the telescope to this coordinates please?” he asked, showing Victor the back of the envelope and handing him over the compass.

* * *

Victor rolled his eyes and mumbled. “Of course I know what a compass is, how would I be going to space if I didn’t know what direction we’re going in,” he said with a stubborn pout.  
  
After watching the sky finally fade to darkness and the stars showing clearly through the night, he went along with whatever Yuuri was planning.  
  
Victor looked over the envelope as well as the compass before gradually adjusting the view inch by inch to match the coordinates that were printed along the paper with the help of the compass.  
  
Eventually after fiddling around with the telescope and directing it in the correct area, he looked back at Yuuri and waited for further instruction. “Now what?” He asked excitedly.

* * *

 “Take a look through the telescope first and then..”  
  
This is it, Yuuri thought. So he whipped out his phone and started to record Victor’s reaction.  
  
“Open it.” Yuuri said, gesturing for the envelope.  
  
Inside, Victor would find a certificate of registration of a star named after him. It is commercially already being offered to the public but that wouldn’t really be the official name of the star. Yuuri took the extra step and because of his connections with the space agency, the star is now officially named after their most prominent Russian cosmonaut and the love of Yuuri’s life.  
  
The star has been registered and named Victor Nikiforov.

* * *

Victor happily complied and peered through the telescope. He saw a single star millions and millions of miles away, shining brightly, a bright light illuminating the sheet of darkness surrounding it.  
  
“Okay,” He looked over at Yuuri and took the envelope before slipping it open. He unfolded the paper that resided inside and held it up to read the golden imprinted font, once, twice, three times before reading the rest of the less important information towards the bottom. “What-,” he stumbled out.  
  
He looked up over the certificate at Yuuri with a massive grin, before turning back to the telescope to get a better look at the star that shared the same name. “How did you?” Victor asked, although he knew the answer. Maybe he asked because he just wanted to hear Yuuri talk.  
  
Victor thinks he doesn’t deserve such a good husband.  
  
Tears form at the corner of his eyes as he focuses them onto Yuuri instead of the star. “This is incredible, you’re incredible…” He said quietly and then trapped Yuuri in a tight hug. “Thank you,” Victor whispered.

* * *

Yuuri’s smile grew when Victor’s did. He was so happy to get that recorded. He told himself he would always watch this video whenever he would feel lonely when Victor was away. This feeling in him felt like the next happiest he felt after the blissful climax of their wedding.  
  
“I’m so happy you like your wedding present.” Yuuri returned the hug ever so tightly.  
  
The tears in Victor’s eyes sparkled like pearls or even stars. Why was his husband this beautiful when he cried?  
  
“Anyone could claim a star in the sky but I’ve saved that one near Orion because it’s your favorite constellation as a child, right?”  
  
He glanced at the certificate, gold font imprinted. This wasn’t a normal commercial purchase of a star. This star will go down books, databases, studies and he was proud.  
  
“Now there would be two Victor Nikiforovs in the sky.”  
  
Yuuri shared the overwhelming emotions, both the happiness and the dread of the day where his husband would be away.

* * *

“Yes, Orion has always been my favorite…” Victor said softly. He hadn’t even expected for Yuuri to remember that small, unimportant fact, but it filled him with joy to know that Yuuri had paid attention.  
  
He clutched onto Yuuri’s shirt and buried his face in the nook between his husband’s neck and shoulder.  
  
“So Phichit was right…” Victor said happily, referencing the Thai man announcing Yuuri’s wedding gift to Victor up on the stage. “I can’t believe you bought a name for a star. It’s amazing,” he cooed, and then pulled away for a moment to glance through the telescope once more.  
  
“I was going to wait until the day I left to give you your gift, but… I’m too excited. Can I give it to you now?” Victor asked happily.

* * *

“I must say I was quite a little nervous because Phichit was teasing me by half ratting out what my present was.”  
  
He encircled his arms around the man who rested his face on his neck and shoulders, tenderly stroking his shiny silver hair. He then let the man take another peek at the telescope and he looked through after he pulled away. The star he bought cost a lot but not as much as Victor probably spent on the wedding.  
  
But at the mention of Victor having a present for him made his ears perk and his curiosity piqued.  
  
“A present, for me?“  
  
He happily nodded, excited to receive what his husband had in store for him.

* * *

“Of course, a present for you.” Victor smiled and then carefully packed the telescope and tripod back up into the bag and rolled up the blanket before carrying them inside of the house.  
  
He had already excitedly made Yuuri sit on the couch and promise to sit still before going into the bedroom and digging around through the closet until he found what he had so-expertly hidden.  
  
Victor had actually bought the gift quite a long time ago but was waiting for the right moment. He couldn’t be patient any longer, though.  
  
He quickly tucked the small box into his pocket and then went back out into the living room. “I don’t have the same clever delivery as you did, but… Close your eyes.” Victor said quietly after he had sat down next to Yuuri on the couch.

* * *

Sitting on the couch quite as excitedly as Victor asked him to, he bounced a little upon throwing himself on the springy seat. He was giddy and giggly.  
  
Yuuri was feeling so excited for what Victor got for him for a wedding present. Really, Victor shouldn’t have. His mom, Phichit and Victor had worked so hard making their wedding the one of the most memorable days of Yuuri’s life. It was the best present ever but for a finishing touch, Victor had another present as a cherry on top.  
  
“I’m excited all the same with the surprise.”  
  
So Yuuri closed his eyes with a wide grin of excitement.

* * *

Victor grinned from ear-to-ear as he opened the small box and pulled both of the rings out. He slipped one on his own finger and tapped it to make sure it was working, and then he took hold of Yuuri’s left hand.  
  
The rings themselves weren’t too flashy, just a simple black band with a stripe of red light flashing against the surface while the interior was finished with rose gold.  
  
His heart was running wild, which was good in this case, he supposed. He gently slipped the electronic ring onto Yuuri’s finger where his heartbeat could be read most accurately.  
  
“Okay, you can open your eyes.” Victor said softly. He could feel the gentle thumping of Yuuri’s heart through soft vibrations in the form of pulses on his own ring, and his real-time heart rate could be felt through Yuuri’s as well.  
  
He gave a satisfied smile. Now, he wouldn’t be as lonely in space when he knew he could feel Yuuri’s heartbeat at any time he wanted to.

* * *

Yuuri felt the slip of a ring that stacked over his wedding ring and it was a little thicker than he thought. What was it?  
He opened his eyes to find his assumptions correct. It was definitely a ring but strange, it was black.  
  
He inspected the ring and all of a sudden, a red line passed through the inky black surface with sharp zigzag before running to the other side. A heartbeat? He checked his pulse but it didn’t really match his own. Then could that mean…  
  
Yuuri looked up to Victor with wide surprised eyes and placed his left hand over his husband’s chest without breaking eye contact. The beating on his chest matched the one on his ring. Without him knowing, Yuuri’s eyes overflowed with tears once more with both happiness and sadness. More of which was happy.  
  
“Your… Your heartbeat.” he grinned softly, wiping his nose with the sleeve of his shirt.  
  
His hand stayed over his husband’s chest and he watched the red line run over the dark surface in sync with Victor’s beating heart.

* * *

Victor held his hand up to show Yuuri the matching ring on his finger as well. “Your heartbeat, too.” He said with a smile, and placed his unoccupied hand over Yuuri’s chest as well.  
  
“I thought it would be perfect. I hope it’ll make the distance not seem so dreadful.” He spoke softly. He could feel the little thumping vibrations of Yuuri’s beating heart through the ring, and he kissed the surface of it.  
  
Victor trailed his hand up from Yuuri’s chest, to his neck, and finally his cheeks; wiping away the happy tears from his face.  
  
“It’s kind of strange, actually… Wearing your heartbeat around my finger. Can you feel mine?” He asked curiously, watching the red lines dash over the dark surface on both of the rings.  
  
“I was kind of worried that I wouldn’t be able to feel your heartbeat for a whole three years. I know it’s not the same as it would be in person, but I’ll take what I can get.” Victor said with a sad smile.

* * *

Yuuri was surprised, lips parting at the display of the matching ring on Victor’s finger. He didn’t need to place a hand over his heart or his pulse to see that his heart beat matched the pace of the red line dashing through Victor’s ring.  
  
His lips trembled and Yuuri broke down, burying himself on Victor’s chest. He cried over his husband’s chest, inhaling that soft scent while the snot wiped itself over Victor’s shirt. He wailed– both in happiness and sadness because he was already longing for his husband’s return from space even if he hadn’t even left yet.  
  
“This is… this is the best— Victor I-“  
  
Yuuri couldn’t even form words from the sobbing and wheezing. But there were three words he could definitely say.  
  
“I love you…“  
  
He pulled his husband into a tight embrace and a kiss.  
  
“.. always, forever– I love you!“

* * *

Victor smiled when Yuuri buried himself into his chest. He stroked his fingers calmingly along Yuuri’s back as he sobbed against his shirt. “It’s okay,” he said softly.  
  
He held Yuuri’s wracking body as it trembled with sobs and gasps of air. “Shh, it’s okay…” He comforted.  
  
Victor could feel his own heartbeat skip when Yuuri said those three words, and he hoped the younger man had felt the jump in his heart rate.  
  
“I love yo-,” he was cut off by a sweet kiss and a tight hug. He kissed back just as passionately before slowly shifting on the couch so he laid with Yuuri atop his chest.  
  
“Forever and always, I promise. I’ll always love you.” Victor spoke quietly, his face lit up with a happy grin.

* * *

They spent a moment just entangled in each others’ arms until Yuuri’s sobbing finally stopped. Crying like this felt good. It felt so good to be in Victor’s arms and part of him worried when he cried like this when Victor’s so far away, he would never feel the same comfort.  
  
He stared at the ring once more and smiled. Makkachin hopped on to their lap and smothered little kisses on their dads as if he read the mood to cheer everyone up.  
  
“I’m feeling a little grimy. Want to take a shower together?” he asked, glancing over to the bathroom.

* * *

Victor laughed when Makkachin hopped up into their laps and smothered them with a multitude of dog kisses. He patted the poodle’s head with a smile.  
  
“Of course. You don’t even need to ask.” He said, and then got up off of the couch to go into the bathroom. He started the spray of water and then undressed. They were lucky that their shower was fairly large, or there probably would have been quite a few injuries from falling over.  
  
Once free of his clothing, Victor stretched his arms up above his head and yawned. He stepped into the shower under the stream of hot water, and relaxed his muscles. He peeked out to see if Yuuri had undressed yet. “Hurry up, I’m lonely.” Victor pouted.

* * *

“Coming, coming.”  
  
Yuuri quickly undressed and tossed out his clothes to the laundry basket. Inside the glass shower booth stood Victor who was already soaked up in the steam of hot water. The steam covered the sexy bits of his husband but that familiar figure never failed to make Yuuri blush.  
  
Victor was confident with his body whereas Yuuri wasn’t. He had love handles and he had a soft plump tummy. Nevertheless, when Victor says he loves Yuuri the way he is, he will always believe him. He stepped into the shower and felt his tense muscles relax under the stream of water.  
  
“You know I’m quite curious how you’re going to feel refreshed at all in space when you can’t even take a shower like this,” he said, pushing his hair back and pressed against his bare husband, hand trailing over the creases of his chest.  
  
“Or get as intimate as this.” he softly teased.

* * *

Victor adored Yuuri’s body. He always insisted that the more of Yuuri there was, the more he has to love. He’d never tire of seeing Yuuri’s body. It was perfect, every single inch, and if the Japanese man needed to hear it a million times just to believe it then Victor would be happy to deliver.  
  
A smug smirk crossed his lips as he looked down at his husband. He slipped a hand around to grasp at Yuuri’s hip when he pressed closely.  
  
“Mm, that will certainly be a problem, won’t it? Perhaps you should remind me again and again and again so it will be engraved in my mind and I won’t forget.” He teased and added a wink for good measure.  
  
The steam fogged up the shower, and the warm mist felt wonderful against his skin. The only thing that felt better was the bare press of Yuuri’s slick flesh against his own. Victor’s left hand reached up to lovingly cup Yuuri’s warm cheek.

* * *

“How sly, Vitya.”  
  
Yuuri grabbed for Victor’s body wash that smelled like bergamot and lavender. He applied a good amount on their loofah and started to scrub circles on his husband’s chest.  
  
“Again and again and again, hmm?” he said, turning his husband to face his back and trailing the loofah from his shoulder to just below his hips.  
  
He kneaded on his knotted muscles and he could feel Victor relax at the massage.  
  
“I must say I am quite tempted.”

* * *

  
With Victor now facing him again, Yuuri put on a little show for him in the shower. He squeezed out some body wash on his chest, lathering it up without the loofa first to create an illusion of slickness before he scrubbed himself clean as if caressing himself in a teasing manner.  
  
Victor groaned as the stiffness on his lower back as melted away by Yuuri’s experienced hands. “If you’re tempted, then why not do something?” He asked after he was turned back around.  
  
He kept his eyes trained on Yuuri’s little show. Victor leaned on the tiled shower wall and let out a low whistle.  
  
“You…” He started, but then forgot what he was even saying when Yuuri stroked over his own body, the suds bubbling up over his skin. “You really know how to drive me insane.” Victor said lowly.  
  
He watched Yuuri’s hands glide over his torso, and suddenly, Victor wanted them to be his own hands doing that.  
  
He reached out, and softly caressed a hand down Yuuri’s curvy hip, slick with soap and water. Victor playfully pinched the flesh there and watched as it blossomed red. “Yuuri,” he said, for no reason in particular. Maybe he just wanted to hear his husband’s name.

* * *

“Oh do I?”  
  
Yuuri let out a small squeak when Victor pinched his love handles. With a small laugh, he pressed himself onto Victor. Both covered in suds, they shared their lather while Yuuri initiated a kiss.  
  
He’ll miss the feeling of his lips, that was for sure. Yuuri repeatedly nipped on Victor’s bottom lip with a hum while his tongue teased to intrude. He was willing to grab on to everything he could so it would etch on his body for years to come.  
  
Yuuri memorized the sensation of Victor’s kiss. The warmth, the tenderness and how well Victor coordinated and synchronized when their tongues danced with each other. Breaking the kiss, he felt utterly breathless.  
  
“Bathroom sex!” Yuuri playfully gasped.

* * *

The kiss left Victor dazed and a bit dizzy, though that might just be from all of the hot air and lack of oxygen, but he liked to think that it was Yuuri’s doing.  
  
He laughed at Yuuri’s cute exclamation. “Bathroom sex,” Victor replied happily. He ran a hand down to the shorter man’s backside and gave it a playful squeeze.  
  
Victor would surely miss this. The feel of Yuuri’s wet skin against his, the glide of hands over soft flesh, the feeling of Yuuri’s hot breath against his neck. He’d miss all of it.  
  
“Can I,” Victor started to ask, but then gave Yuuri another quick kiss. “I want to eat you out.” He said with a dorky grin and a flush on his cheeks. He blamed that on the heat of the water.  
  
That was probably one of his most favorite things to do with Yuuri, and he had quite a long list called Things I Like to do With Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov on a notepad somewhere that he had made at three in the morning when he couldn’t sleep.  
  
Evidently, “eat ass” was in Victor’s top five.

* * *

“H-Hey!” he exclaimed with a giggle as Victor gave his hind side a squeeze.  
  
Even if Victor simply asked just like that, Yuuri became a blushing mess. Not that it was something new, it was just his immediate reaction to his now-husband mentioning anything sexual.

Sheepishly, Yuuri nodded with a bashful smile on his face. He brought this on to himself and deliver, shall he.  
  
The steam inside served as a cloak hiding their intimate bits but now with the shower off, even the suds from the soap couldn’t hide Yuuri’s aching member from his husband’s eyes.  
  
He used the soapy foam as a bit of lubrication for his hands as he gently stroked his hardened cock. Yuuri turned away from Victor and bent over the tiled wall beside him. With one arm supporting his upper body and the other trying to soothe his throbbing length, he spread his legs and arched his back to expose as much of his ass to his husband.  
  
Thankfully he could hide his face by the wall, face red from the obscenity.

* * *

Victor gently placed a hand on Yuuri’s lower back as he arched over beautifully. He watched Yuuri’s hand stroke over his own hard cock, and Victor playfully reached around and batted Yuuri’s hand away so he could do it himself.  
  
His own cock was reacting much the same way as he kneeled down in the shower to come face-to-face where he wanted to be most. His hand quickly worked over Yuuri’s heated member, his thumb teased at the tip and he was granted with a full-body shiver from his husband.  
  
“God, Yuuri. You’re perfect like this,” he whispered, and his unoccupied hand kneaded the giving meat of Yuuri’s ass. He spread him open for better access, and he blew a breath of warm air over the puckered muscle just to see it twitch.  
  
Victor’s hand slowed down over Yuuri’s length as he finally leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his husband’s rim before gently working his tongue over it.

* * *

Yuuri flinched when Victor swatted his hand away from stroking his length. He almost whimpered when he started to shiver as his husband replaced his hand with his own, pumping Yuuri at a steady pace.  
  
“V-Victor..” Yuuri mumbled, two arms now supporting himself on the wall.  “Please.”  
  
He let out soft moans when Victor’s other hand began to knead on the soft plump flesh. He could feel his husband align with his rear and gasped when he spread his ass open to expose the pucker of muscle.  
  
Yuuri’s moans got louder when his husband placed his lips over the ring of muscle and loudly expressed his neediness as Victor’s tongue began to tickle the twitching little hole. It took everything he had to keep himself from pushing his ass into Victor’s face but the way he expertly loosened Yuuri had the Japanese man bucking himself to meet Victor’s tongue.  
  
“Oh gosh Victor, you–” he whimpered, already short of breath.

* * *

Victor’s tongue expertly opened Yuuri up and grazed across the spot inside that made Yuuri see stars every so often.  
  
He hummed happily as he listened to Yuuri’s cute little whines, moans and pleas. Victor loved the reactions he would get from his now-husband when he did something he liked. He adored being able to reduce Yuuri to a babbling mess just with his fingers and mouth.  
  
His mouth alternated between sucking kisses onto Yuuri’s rim and thrusting his tongue inside to rub upon his inner walls.  
  
Victor’s hand moved in time with his tongue’s thrusts, his fingers stroking up and down Yuuri’s hard cock in tandem while his thumb teased against the slit and collected a bit of pre-cum.  
  
The Russian wasn’t doing too well either, his member already hard and throbbing from Yuuri’s lewd display.

* * *

Yuuri thought of how ridiculous it initially was for Victor to store lube in almost every room of the apartment just to be safe in case they get caught in the heat of the moment. Now he was thankful that Victor actually did and the idea proved its point at this very moment.  
  
Victor had given him every amount of teasing possible. The way Victor multitasks on keeping him on the edge– he will never know but there’s one thing he was sure of. His husband always delivers.  
  
If his face wasn’t already so red from the stimulation, now he’s even more flushed when Victor used a pet name for him.  
  
“I’m ready, Vitya… Please.”

* * *

Victor’s fingers squeezed at the base of Yuuri’s member to keep him from coming as he slowly pushed inside. Every few inches, he would stop for a moment to let Yuuri adjust, even though he really just wanted to plunge straight inside the younger man’s tight heat.  
  
He panted as he felt his hips finally touch Yuuri’s ass and he closed his blue eyes, relishing in the grounding feeling of his primal hunger finally being satisfied.  
  
Victor stroked his hand up and down Yuuri’s cock once again as he slowly pulled out almost all of the way after Yuuri had relaxed a bit. He snapped his hips forward with a sharp thrust and he let out a small moan.  
  
“You’re always so tight, Yuuri…” Victor said through gritted teeth as he started a slow, relaxed pace. “Ah, I wish I could stay like this forever…” He said with a pout, and another sharp, quick thrust forwards.

* * *

While Victor slowly pushed inside, Yuuri accompanied it with a long exhale. He bent down even further so Victor could further penetrate him. With a small squeak, Yuuri gripped onto the towel bar and the soap container on the wall.  
  
He stilled for a while to acclimatize to the full feeling of Victor inside him until his husband began to stroke him once more after squeezing the base of his cock tight to prevent him from coming. It was an incredible feeling– being stimulated on both ends and it was utter bliss that Yuuri wished that would last for as long as he could keep him this way.  
  
Soon as he relaxed, Yuuri cried out Victor’s name loud that it echoed in the marble walls of the bathroom when his husband surprised him with a sharp thrust. He arched his back, audibly expressing his pleasure with lewd moaning.  
  
“Victor.. victor…” he huffed when the pace slowed to a relaxing beat. But as he gave another sharp thrust, Yuuri cried in a high pitch. “V-Victor!”

* * *

Victor listened to the little moans and pleads of his name that freely flowed from Yuuri’s lips. He smiled, his hips grinding in at a slow rate.  
  
When he heard Yuuri huff impatiently, Victor snickered and began to pick up the speed of his thrusts. His hips snapped forwards hard, the sound of slick skin wet from the shower, excess lube and sweat squelching was impossibly lewd especially when paired with Yuuri’s moans.  
  
Victor’s unoccupied hand gripped at Yuuri’s hip where there would no doubt be a bruise in the shape of fingers in the morning. His other hand slipped down and up Yuuri’s cock in tandem with his slowly building thrusts.  
  
He couldn’t help but let out a small moan when he felt Yuuri suddenly tighten around him, presumably due to the fact that he was now thrusting directly into Yuuri’s prostate with every inwards movement. Victor smiled devilishly. “Hah– so perfect for me, Yuurachka. You take me so well.”

* * *

The slow and steady pace that had turned into erratic, quicker and snappier thrusts had Yuuri hissing and pleading his husband’s name like a whispered prayer. But when he bent over a little more to take in Victor deeper, he swore he was seeing stars when the cock inside him was pounding onto his sweet spot.  
  
His head flung backward, eyes wide and mouth open in a silent scream. When out of breath, he’d moan out with a big exhale followed by a thin whining sound. Each thrust sent sparks to his head– causing him to see stars as he stared up the bathroom wall.  
  
How lewd it was. Pressed up against the fogged glass walls of the shower as Victor pounds his ass with a dirty slap of his hips.  
  
“I- I don’t think I’m gonna last, Vitya–” he gulped.

* * *

Victor leaned over Yuuri’s shaking body and nipped at his neck; nibbling at the sensitive skin and sucking small marks into the thin flesh. He soaked up the noises Yuuri made like a sponge. Victor hoped he wouldn’t forget what they sounded like while he would be gone.  
  
“Ah, me too… Don’t hold it in, Yuurachka. Come for me,” Victor practically growled against Yuuri’s neck.  
  
His hips snapped forward, starting a brutal pace as he got closer and closer to falling over the edge of ecstasy. He was focused on taking his own pleasure and giving Yuuri’s his as he thumbed at the head of Yuuri’s cock, which made Yuuri’s body tighten around Victor.  
  
He groaned and slammed inside; teeth digging into Yuuri’s shoulder as he rode out the waves of orgasm. Victor ground his cock inside of Yuuri as he filled him up with his seed.

* * *

Yuuri stiffened when he felt a spurt of warmth inside him. Victor’s seed filled him to the brim of his ass as he rode his orgasm with his hot breath against Yuuri’s neck. The marks his husband left– Yuuri wished wouldn’t fade until Victor comes back home. A visible reminder of their intimacy written on Yuuri’s skin.  
  
“Vitya, Vitya..I’m–!”  
  
Yuuri released his load onto the glass shower walls creating ribbons of white that trickled down with a sticky viscosity. He rode his orgasm thrusting in Victor’s hand with small moans until every drop was done.  
  
“Oh god, that was..” Yuuri huffed, almost sinking down to his knees.  
  
His legs felt like jelly, his skin tingled from his orgasm and from the stimulation. He tried to steady himself as he turned to face his husband, only to throw himself into his arms having Victor support majority of his weight.

* * *

Victor panted as he felt the other turn around in his grip and whimpered as he was disconnected from Yuuri.  
  
He smiled tiredly and ran his fingers down the other’s back comfortingly. He watched as his release dribbled down Yuuri’s thighs, and a thought came to his mind before he could stop from saying it. “I wish there was a way to keep it inside of you forever…” Victor said with a sheepish grin.  
  
He supported Yuuri to keep him from falling over, and he was glad that they were in the shower so he could easily clean up. Victor turned the shower on again and carefully cleaned Yuuri and himself up gently while holding Yuuri close so he didn’t wobble and fall.

* * *

Yuuri’s body felt like jelly and majority of his weight now supported by Victor’s strong arms. He glanced at his shoulders and to his collar, tracing and connecting his dark hickey marks like a constellation.  
  
“I wish there was a way to keep this on me forever.” he looked up to his husband who smiled sheepishly.  
  
How could this man be this magical? One minute he melted Yuuri into jello and now he made him feel so giddy with a small smile.  
  
“I love you so much, Victor.” he said softly.  
  
Allowing his husband to take care of him, Yuuri wished this would last longer. With each passing minute, each passing hour and each passing day the time for their impossibly long distance relationship will come. But Yuuri was determined to bring him home soon. He didn’t want Victor to be a guinea pig. His job was risking his health.

* * *

“I love you more than you’ll ever know, Yuurachka.” Victor responded quietly.  
  
Eventually, he’d be more miles than he could ever count away from Yuuri. He wasn’t quite ready for that. He wanted to stay like this; intimate and together, basking in the afterglow of marriage and the heights of ecstasy, close without the barrier of fabric.  
  
Victor cleaned Yuuri up with gentle hands and carefully dried him off. He looked at the reddish marks littered along Yuuri’s skin which would soon enough turn into a dark purple and a mottled brown.  
  
In due time, Victor ended up carrying Yuuri to bed and tucking him in under warm sheets. Victor silently spooned him and carded his fingers through slightly damp, dark hair. His breath tickled the back of Yuuri’s neck as he held the younger man.  
  
“I don’t want to go.” Victor said, voice barely audible as he spoke.

* * *

Yuuri pressed his back further onto Victor’s chest, trying to dig himself deeper into his husband’s embrace. He wanted to memorize how it felt to be in his arms. He wanted to bruise himself with the feeling of Victor’s warmth and hold. In the silence of that night, Yuuri had never felt more relaxed but he had never felt more tensed and anxious when he heard Victor’s quiet whisper. He was being a crybaby over this. He had already shed so many tears about this impending day since their wedding. But when Victor said it himself with a hushed voice that expressed his most sincere request, Yuuri couldn’t help but feel his chest tighten. He curled further into a ball and held the soft loving hand that took care of him.  
  
“I don’t want you to go.” his voice cracked from the intense emotions stirring in his chest.  
  
Slowly he turned to face his husband and gripped him in a tight embrace, burying his face on Victor’s collarbone.  
  
“Don’t go… Stay with me. I’m afraid.”

* * *

Victor could feel his heart shatter into a million bits because of Yuuri’s words. He felt like there was a fist squeezing his chest as he only held Yuuri closer and buried his face in a mess of dark hair.  
  
It didn’t get any easier telling Yuuri the same words, “I wish I could”, or “you know I have to”. It had the same amount of hurt whenever he repeated them. Victor could only promise, now.  
  
“…I’ll be back.” He said softly, a sense of dread flooding over him when he realized that his promise may not be as solid as he would like to think. The implications were there, as much as he hated to understand them.  
  
Victor knew that there was always the chance of disaster in space. It has happened before, and it could happen again at any time. He could die at any given moment while he’s floating up above the earth. He hated thinking about that. The thought was always nagging in the back of his mind when he promised Yuuri for his return.  
  
“I’m afraid, too.” Afraid of what, exactly, Victor wondered. Leaving Yuuri, going into unknown territory for three years, the chance of someone miscalculating and leading the entire space team to their early deaths, the mission failing. There was a lot to be afraid of, and Victor hated the feeling.

* * *

“We’ve only been married for a while and it feels too soon to be away from you.” he sniffled, tilting his head up to see his husband’s face.  
  
Victor looked sincerely melancholic with what they have to get ready for. Although Yuuri made a pledge to himself he would monitor Victor constantly, he couldn’t help but feel the longing in him even before he’s taken off the ground.  
  
“Three weeks. Barely enough to squeeze in everything I want to do with you before you go.”  
  
Makkachin hopped up the bed and rested on the edge of Yuuri’s side as Victor’s legs could reach the end. As if feeling the need to comfort his owners, he snuggled against Victor and Yuuri’s feet.  
  
“Even Makkachin will miss you. I can only imagine how sad he would feel.”

* * *

Victor allowed a sad smile to cross his face after he gave a languid kiss to Yuuri’s neck.  
  
“Three weeks is hardly enough time. I hope whatever you have planned makes it seem like forever.” Victor said softly.  
  
He looked down at Makkachin and gently pet his soft curls with the heel of his foot. “I know you’ll take good care of him. You two will be together all of the time, yes? You won’t be lonely.” Victor said as he hoped there would be some semblance of truth to his words.  
  
They both knew that Makkachin was getting old. Victor was aware that he might come home after three years to a loving husband without the pit-pats of paws skittering towards the front door to welcome him home.  
  
As much as he hated to admit it, time dictated everything. Time determined when someone would die, or time would determine a departure. Time didn’t seem to be enough at the moment. Three weeks of time didn’t even match up to a whole three years.  
  
Victor was busy overthinking as a worry line showed between his brows. His mind just didn’t want to turn off, and he gave a sigh.  
  
“I’m sorry.” He said quietly. What was he apologizing for? Leaving, maybe? Probably. He just felt as if sorry was the correct answer at the moment.

* * *

“You don’t need to.” Yuuri replied silently. “We don’t exactly have a choice.”  
  
For a moment, they were quiet and they were still. Their glow in the dark stickers watched from above in their soft light this couple who dreaded for the day of their separation due to their duties. Yuuri knew Victor wasn’t asleep yet as his heart still beats so fast and his breath hadn’t slowed down.  
  
He placed a hand over Victor’s chest and began to hum a tune. It was very basic, very known and anyone could recognize it. In the silence of the room, one can only hear Yuuri’s soft hum and Makkachin’s interval panting. After finishing the song, he began to quietly sing it as if to lull Victor to sleep.  
  
“Twinkle, twinkle little star,” he started out softly. “How I wonder what you are.”  
  
“Up above the world so high. Like a Victor Nikiforov in the sky.”  
  
He prevented a chuckle from escaping, smiling only from ear to ear from his adlib.  
  
“Twinkle, twinkle little star. Now I know just who you are.”

* * *

Victor closed his eyes as he listened to Yuuri’s soft humming, which eventually developed into a lullaby. His breathing evened out as he listened to the comforting voice.  
  
“Silly.” He giggled once Yuuri had finished his cute song. Victor poked the Japanese man’s ticklish ribs with a grin, unseen in the darkness of the room; moonlight streaming through the gaps of the curtain, drenching part of the bed in bleached blue light.  
  
Eventually, Victor was able to push the invasive thoughts away for the time being as he breathed in Yuuri’s comforting scent and slowly drifted off into unconsciousness.  
  
_An unpredicted meteor crashes into the side of the ISS, damaging the entire right wing and shredding a hydrogen fuel tank in its wake. Fires are extremely unpredictable in space and can be more lethal than on Earth, he’d learned, as he stared at impossible flames crawling up the interior.  
  
How had they not seen the rapidly approaching meteor on the computers? He looked around rapidly as alarms blared and lights flashed red - alerting him of low oxygen levels and errors in the systems - nobody was there. The spontaneous fire quickly ate away at the walls as he picked up the intercom speaker from another bunker, no response. It seemed exactly like a scene from a bad horror movie.  
  
_ _The fire trapped him in a space without an escape pod or anything to save him. Christ, he hadn’t even gotten to tell Yuuri goodbye for the last time._

Although the situation was highly unlikely, his dream self felt sheer terror and his body felt trapped as he hyperventilated; and then suddenly he was awake.  
  
Victor sat up in bed, his throat dry and scratchy as he carefully scanned around the room. The (extremely) early morning sunlight flitted through the gaps in the curtains and fell across the bed.  
  
He put his face in his hands and tried to calm his rapidly beating heart. It was just a dream, he told himself silently, then flopped back down onto the soft bed beneath him, and he peeked through his fingers at Yuuri to make sure he was still alive and safe.


	4. Honeymoon, Here We Cum!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri get ahead of their honeymoon plans. They discover something they both surprisingly liked. Keep an eye out for the premonition. Smutty chapter hot and fresh!

_“I’m sorry, Yuuri. But we tried our best to search for Commander Nikiforov and his crew in the ISS. Not even our staff sent from the US could connect to our intercom to give a status report.” Leo de la Iglesia mournfully reported._  
  
_He was handed a frame of Victor’s portrait that hung on their Hall of Fame and Yuuri gripped it tight to his chest. His eyes blurred and tears dropped onto the glass of his specs that perched on his face._  
  
_He was gone. His husband was gone._  
  
_Yuuri tried to recall the last memory of Victor in his mind and the only thing he remembered was how he cradled him close to his chest after their wedding day. Which was…_    
  
Yuuri woke up with a heavy feeling in his chest. It was a terrible nightmare. Slowly he shifted his position on the bed to feel the other side void of his husband. His eyes shot up and his heart raced. Wasn’t it a dream? Was it actually real?   
  
He ran his hand over his face and his hair, face scrunching up into grief before getting out of bed for a reality check.   
  
“Victor?” he worriedly called out of their bedroom door.

* * *

Victor had gone into the kitchen to make some tea (one of the only things he was able to successfully prepare without burning it) to hopefully calm his nerves.   
  
He listened to the early morning birds happily chirp their routine songs as he looked at the sun slowly rise. The dew on the grass made the outside world look shiny and fresh, ah, he’d miss the smell of rain.   
  
Victor was startled from his thoughts when he heard a small voice call for him. He smiled and poured hot water into two mugs, then put the tea bags in to let them steep. “In the kitchen,” he called back.   
  
“I didn’t think you’d be awake so early,” Victor said as he leaned against the counter, taking in the distressed appearance of his husband. He really could be telling himself that as well.   
  
He held his strong arms out in offer of a hug.

* * *

 The sight of his husband well and alive in their home eased the tension in Yuuri’s shoulders. He was making tea. Victor had always been an early riser– he shouldn’t have panicked. But because of that traumatic scene in his dream and the blur of reality from sleep, he couldn’t help but take a quick reality check.  
  
Without thinking, Yuuri just threw himself over to Victor’s embrace and held him close. He took a deep breath and wallowed in the lavender scent of his husband. He would miss this too. But for now, he was happy that it was only a dream. A nightmare and nothing but a sliver of his overactive imagination. Yuuri tightened his embrace and tried to dig further into Victor’s chest.   
  
“I was so scared.” he managed to say in the silent moment. “So scared.”   
  
He recalled the details of his dream and let out a small whimper when Leo de la Iglesia’s words echoed at the back of his head like a stake to the heart.

* * *

Victor stumbled backward a little when he felt Yuuri’s body crash into his and he let out a surprised chuckle. “Well, good morning.” He said happily.   
  
He held Yuuri close to his chest, his hand reaching up to stroke through his husband’s dark hair as he recalled the traumatic nightmare. Victor furrowed his brows when he remembered his own dream as well.   
  
“Ah, I had a dream sort of like that, too… But don’t worry. I’m not dying yet, alright? I won’t die when I’m up in space…” Victor said softly. “Nobody’s dying. Everything is okay, Yuurachka…”   
  
It was hard to say that when there was a possibility of accidents happening in the ISS. They both knew that, and it didn’t make anything easier. It’s happened before, and it could happen again.   
  
“Would you feel better if I promise that I won’t die?” Victor said with a smile as he tried to lighten the mood.

* * *

“Vitya…” he softly said, holding him tighter and gently swaying them side to side. “If you die up there.. you’ll take my heart with you.”   
  
His love for Victor had tethered him completely to his husband. No distance or time would overcome what they had– Yuuri had pledged him that from the very beginning. But even if his love for him will remain strong, along the way and the wait, it will definitely be painful. Yuuri didn’t even want to begin to think about fate testing his love for Victor in the face of death.   
  
For a moment they stayed in their silent sway and Yuuri listened to Victor’s heart pounding against his ear and smiled at the steady beat. The problem of being away from him became a lot less significant at that perspective. Yuuri wanted Victor to survive; stay safe and return home in one piece and alive.   
  
“We still have our honeymoon over at Svalbard next week. I want to watch the Northern Lights with you.”

Oh crap. He had slipped. Victor wasn't supposed to know the honeymoon destinations. Phichit and Chris had set them up for their destinations in three days along with some help with their other friends. Unfortunately, they hadn't started packing but that was only because of Yuuri's lack of conviction whether he should tell Victor to pack and give out clues to the destination. No use, he'd have to know about it eventually.

* * *

He didn’t doubt Yuuri one bit when he said he’d take his heart as well. If it were his husband up there instead who was killed, Victor didn’t know how he’d survive. He probably wouldn’t. That thought is even more terrifying than the original thought.   
  
Victor smiled as he shook his head free from the intrusive thoughts and listened to Yuuri’s proposal. “Svalbard? That sounds wonderful. I’d love to do that before I leave.” He said softly, and pulled away for a moment to hand Yuuri his tea before it got too cold.   
  
Victor took sips from his own mug. “I’ve never seen the Northern Lights in person before, much less even been to Norway.” He spoke softly. When he felt fur rubbing up against his legs, Victor picked Makkachin up and held him while burying his face in the curly brown fuzz. “I’m going to miss you, buddy…” Victor said.   
  
He sat Makkachin back down and looked to Yuuri before grinning and hoisting his husband up as he had with the poodle. “I’m going to miss you, too.” He said as he held the younger man up like he weighed absolutely nothing.

* * *

“H-Hey!! Victor–!”   
  
Yuuri let out a squeal when Victor picked him up just like a poodle. His husband is strong. He was really strong. Victor didn’t need to be ripped. He was strong and lean as he was. He didn’t have to look so large and muscled to be fit. Victor was just right and Yuuri loved him the way he is now.   
  
“I’m going to miss you too but I’m-!!” Yuuri giggled, his husband’s hands and fingers holding him in his ticklish spots.   
  
He tried to wriggle out of the funny lift just before Victor could even think of singing the Circle of Life just like what they do out of boredom with Makkachin.   
  
“Thank you because you didn’t begin the Lion King thing.” He laughed, fixing his wrinkled clothes.   
  
Yuuri chuckled, wrapping his arms around his husband.   
  
“Phichit and Guanghong had tickets for us. Apparently aside from viewing the Northern Lights, we get to go check out polar bears and camp out in the snow. After which is a flight going to Vegas sponsored by Chris and Leo. The last one is Barcelona before we head back here to… well, prepare for your flight.” the last bit had Yuuri’s enthusiastic voice soften until it was almost silent by the final word.

* * *

Victor snorted when he felt Yuuri wriggle from his grasp before he could start the Circle of Life ceremony. “You’re welcome, but I thought about it.” He giggled and hugged Yuuri closely.   
  
He happily listened to all of the destinations they’d be traveling to before he would be off to the ISS. A big grin erupted across his face and he buried his face in the nook between Yuuri’s neck and shoulder.   
  
“Ah, I’m so excited. We’ll have lots of fun, yes? You won’t even be thinking about me leaving. You’ll be too focused on everything else.” Victor said.   
  
“Why would we want to camp out in the snow? Is getting frostbite part of the fun?” He teased and then poked at Yuuri’s ticklish sides. “I guess I’ll have no choice but to keep you hot…” Victor smirked and peeked an eye open to look at his husband.

* * *

 “Well.. I– I…” Yuuri was about to argue back until he just realized the underlying meaning of the honeymoon destinations their friends had set up for them. “…oh..kay.”  
  
He stared back up to his husband with eyes that were filled with nothing but a realization about just what Chris and Phichit had wanted them to do in all of those destinations.   
  
“Oh. My. Gosh.”   
  
Yuuri shook his head a little, eyes loopy when he finally connected the dots. Not that he was against it. In fact, it was adventurous.   
  
“Svalbard, Vegas, Barcelona…” he enumerated softly. “I CAN’T BELIEVE THOSE TWO!”

* * *

Victor furrowed his brows and his face formed into one of extreme confusion. He sipped the last of his tea and tried to understand what Yuuri was getting at.   
  
“What?” He asked curiously after Yuuri had blamed something on Chris and Phichit. What they had been blamed for, Victor had no idea whatsoever.   
  
“Am I missing something? Svalbard, Vegas, Barcelona… I don’t get it. What have they planned?” Victor asked curiously as he tried to contain his growing impatience. He had no inkling of an idea as to what was happening - or, more like, what was bound to happen.   
  
“N-Nothing at all!” Yuuri quickly responded, hands slapping his cheeks at the implications of the locations.   
  
Svalbard, the northern lights. The temperature of the place would bound them to cuddle for warmth. And that could lead to something else. Vegas had been obvious. What happens there hopefully just stays there. Barcelona was the place they became engaged. They would definitely trace back the memories and their.. well, engagement honeymoon.   
  
The silence was awkward and growing. Victor was suspicious and Yuuri knew it.   
  
“It’s just that our two best friends know both of us too well.”

* * *

Victor leaned against the counter and examined Yuuri’s flushed face. He poked the center of Yuuri’s chest as he tried to prompt his husband to explain.   
  
“Nothing at all? Yuuuuri, you know I don’t like it when you hide things from me…” Victor chided and crossed his arms.   
  
Through the silence, Victor’s mind tried to piece together all of the information that was just given. He felt like he was trying to resurface an ancient artifact written in a completely foreign language. He tried to think of all of the things the three destinations had in common, but…   
  
“What? Is it… Is it sex? Did they plan for us to have sex in three different countries?” Victor blurted. He had a habit of being blunt and not thinking about the words coming out of his mouth sometimes. 

* * *

“It’s really nothing Victor. Don’t worry, I’m not hiding things–.“   
  
Yuuri panicked at the choice of words when Victor was able to piece out together what the places had in store for them. He yelled gibberish mix of Japanese and a bit of Russian that hardly ever make sense and placed both of his hands over his husband’s mouth.   
  
“V-Victor what the heck! You can’t just simply say it like that! I mean, I mean…”   
  
He swore he wanted to get eaten up by a hole. He wailed, face beet red and eyes squinted.   
  
“Seriously, you could have used some euphemisms. You straight out said sex.”   
  
Yuuri’s pout was a mix with a smile and he desperately tried to fight a giggle that was mixed with his mortification. 

* * *

Victor, of course, was the type of person who licked the palms of someone’s hands when they were placed over his mouth as a form of revenge. He did just that to Yuuri when he was silenced by his husband’s hands.   
  
When the restrictions were yanked away, Victor smiled. “Yuurachka, I’ve had my tongue in your ass before. I can use my tongue to say the word sex.” He said with a shit-eating grin.   
  
He kissed the pout off of Yuuri’s face and snickered. “What would you rather I called it? Fucking? Intercourse? Making love?”   
  
Victor was having a field day with teasing his adorably embarrassed husband. “What about baby-making? Woo-hooing, wrestling under the sheets, shagging, bonking, buggery, coitus, banging? Would any of these be better for me to say other than the word sex?” He joked, cupping Yuuri’s flushed cheeks with his hands. 

* * *

“EEEEEEEEE–!! VICTOR!! Gross!”   
  
He quickly retracted his hands when his husband began to lick his palms. But Yuuri was playful too and was not going back down for revenge. While Victor smiled a teasing grin, he wiped his saliva moist palms on Victor’s cheeks like a child he is. He laughed so hard but the embarrassment was still there. It erased all traces of fear from his nightmare. Victor was here, he’ll always be here for him no matter the distance. He loved his heart shaped grin, his childishness and his hilarious tendency to be so blunt and straight to the point.   
  
“How is it you know almost every synonym of sex in the thesaurus and the dicktionary?!”   
  
His eyes went spiraling when Victor began enumerating even more words that were synonymous with sex. 

* * *

Victor snorted when his saliva was returned back to him. He took that as an invitation to rub his moist cheeks against Yuuri’s face in a battle of transferring spit for whatever competitive reason was egging him on to do so.   
  
He giggled and the extremely childish part of him started to kick in. "Dictionary,” Victor repeated as he thought of the pun that was related to the situation in some way. “Dic-tionary… Dick…” He snickered and leaned his face on the counter as he laughed.   
  
Victor was almost like a child in fourth grade trapped in the body of a twenty-eight year old astronaut. He still laughed at immature jokes that deal with bodily fluids or genetalia. They didn’t even have to be in a joke format, honestly, if he were to hear the word “nipple” he’d end up in stitches.   
  
Once he was able to compose himself at least a little bit, he lifted his head and made solid eye contact with the embarrassed man. “Don’t ask questions that you might not want to know the answers to.” Victor said flatly and then began chortling again.

* * *

 Yuuri let out a squeal that sounded like from a pig rather than a human when Victor began to rub his spit-moist cheeks on his own. His laughter bubbled and Yuuri found his husband’s own as a beautiful sound that was contagious in its own way.  
  
When the laughter died down for a while, Victor parroted Yuuri’s dictionary pun. Yes Victor, he did make a dick and a dictionary joke because of your sex synonyms. Yuuri placed his cup of tea down on the counter because his limbs were losing strength.   
  
“You are such a kid, Victor!” Yuuri laughed, trying to calm his husband down.   
  
What a great morning, Yuuri thought. The two of them started off the day with so many laughs that even Makkachin was curious what his dads were doing. Once they’ve composed themselves again, Yuuri looked back up to Victor with eyes that had a bit of tears from the laughter.   
  
Yuuri knew his husband well, however. And so fighting a laugh, he bit his lower lip before saying.   
  
“Tit.” 

* * *

Victor just about died when Yuuri stopped his laughing fit to say one of the many words that would make him cry from laughter. English is a funny language in general, he thought.   
  
What made it funnier was the lack of context, he supposed. Yuuri saying “tit” was way more hilarious without any prompting from a conversation or anything of the sort.   
  
Victor laughed so hard that no sound came out of his open mouth, and he slapped the counter top. His face was red as he wheezed and tears rolled down his cheeks. He tried to calm down and regulate his breathing, but every time he looked at Yuuri he just burst into another fit of giggles.   
  
Makkachin was curious and wiggled his way underneath Victor’s legs, and the Russian man was weak from not getting enough oxygen so he didn’t even try to fight it as he toppled onto the ground.   
  
He wheezed out “boob” before hysteria took over once again and he laughed against the tiled kitchen floor. 

* * *

If Yuuri was sure about something, Victor’s laugh was contagious. The harder Victor laughed, the harder Yuuri cackled too. At some point, Yuuri wasn’t even sure anymore about why he was laughing at all now. Was it because he said ‘tit’ or because his husband’s laugh had reached the point that he had no more sound coming from his mouth.   
  
“CALM DOWN VICTOR!” Yuuri managed to wheeze, still in stitches at what the love of his life was laughing about.   
  
Makkachin wasn’t too much of a help either when Victor just gave way to his laughter and started rolling on the kitchen floor.   
  
“You’ll get dirty!” he laughed, getting on his knees to bring his husband up to his feet.   
  
But because Victor said a follow up to his tit joke, Yuuri followed the suit at the word ‘boob’. His eyes watered from the laughter and Yuuri started coughing and wheezing. 

* * *

Victor couldn’t even stand upright regardless of Yuuri’s help or not. Instead of trying to get up, he allowed most of his weight to lean on Yuuri like a rag doll. In the end, he resulted in pulling his husband down onto the floor with him.   
  
"You’ve never once complained about getting dirty before…” Victor wheezed out between fits of silent giggles, and only laughed harder when Yuuri started coughing.   
  
Victor harshly patted Yuuri’s back like he was trying to get the other to stop choking or something. “Quit dying!” He shouted, and started choking on his own breath as well when he laughed so hard he accidentally inhaled some saliva.   
  
He didn’t even know what he was laughing about anymore. It could be 'tit’ or 'boob’ but it was probably more the fact that he couldn’t stop laughing.   
  
Victor held Yuuri as they cried from laughter on the kitchen floor. “Balls,” he said breathlessly when his fit of hilarity died down, and he let out a snicker at his own humor.

* * *

 “S T O P–” Yuuri wheezed, letting Victor snake his arm around his waist and pat his back while he coughed a little more from choking on the saliva.  
  
He heaved a few deep breaths and Makkachin began to join in the heap of laughing men on the floor. He leaped on his dads and started licking their faces in short turns.   
  
“Makkachin! Hey!” he giggled as he was given a good licking on the face. “We’ll get up, we’ll get up!”   
  
After managing to push the poodle to his husband so he could have the licks for himself, Yuuri rolled to his side and slowly got on his knees and up on his feet to hold a hand up to help Victor up on his feet. 

* * *

Victor’s endless laughing over immature things finally started to come to a halt. He giggled, though, when Makkachin was pushed on top of him. He promptly received a face full of doggy kisses and he grimaced. “Thank you, Makkachin, that’s enough-,” Victor said through snickers.   
  
He took hold of Yuuri’s hand and hauled himself onto his feet. Victor pressed his chest against Yuuri’s affectionately. “My knight in shining armor, protecting me from that beast trying to maul my face!” He cheered happily and kissed the top of Yuuri’s head.   
  
His sides hurt from laughing so hard and his cheeks were sore from smiling so much, but that didn’t stop him from grinning ear-to-ear when he was with his husband. 

* * *

Finally, Yuuri was able to breathe.   
  
“Our tea’s gone cold, Victor.” Yuuri chuckled, touching the sides of his cup to feel for the temperature. It wasn’t as piping hot as earlier but it was definitely still warm. He took a small sip and hummed in approval. Victor made the best tea among both of them.   
  
“A-Anyway, I think we should begin packing if we’re going to stick to their schedules.”   
  
He tried to busy himself with drinking his tea, face buried behind his cup to hide the growing blush that was forming quickly on his cheeks.   
  
“We better pack something good enough for a couple of weeks and a half.” 

* * *

Victor sipped at his lukewarm tea as well. He listened to Yuuri’s suggestion and raised a brow.   
  
“Something good enough? What do you mean?” He asked, taking in the blush arising on his husband’s cheeks while he hid behind his mug.   
  
He poked at Yuuri’s chest with suspicious fingers. “Are you trying to hint at something, Yuuuuri~?” Victor questioned, drawing out the u in Yuuri’s name and rolling it off of his tongue.   
  
He finished off his tea and rinsed the mug in the sink full of a few dishes that he was assigned to do about a week ago. Whoops. He gave Yuuri a sheepish look as he slowly and gently placed the mug in the sink; all while making direct eye contact. 

* * *

“I mean, clothes and necessities that we need for two and a half weeks.”   
  
Yuuri turned his face for a moment, imagining what if.. just what if Victor actually packed bottles of lube good for two weeks. He slapped his cheek, face still away from his husband until he heard a small clattering sound of porcelain at the sink. He turned to Victor who was sheepishly adding more to the pile of dirty dishes that he should have done even before their wedding.   
  
“And we are so not leaving if you don’t wash all of those up.”   
  
He walked up to him, placing his mug wherever there’s space in the dirty sink and pointed at the sponge.   
  
“I guess I’m going to have to learn how to enjoy the Northern lights by myself.” 

* * *

Honestly, there could’ve been an award for "Most Dramatic Person on the Planet”, as proven by Victor Nikiforov: Man Who Throws Fits Because of Chores.   
  
Victor whined and clung to Yuuri like a moth to a flame, his body slowly sinking down as he leaned all of himself onto his husband.   
  
“How cruel! My own husband would take a vacation without me for selfish reasons! I can’t believe you’d do that to me!” He whined and pouted against Yuuri’s stomach as he hugged his middle.   
  
“I’m getting a divorce!” Victor declared with none of the sincerity in the world. “First he makes me do dishes, and then he threatens to go on our honeymoon by himself!” He threw his head back in exasperation and placed a dainty wrist over his forehead.

* * *

 Yuuri raised an eyebrow, arms folded and a smile that wordlessly told Victor that he wasn’t having any of it. Victor was dramatic and it was almost too funny that Yuuri had to stifle a giggle.  
  
“You know you’re not going to get away from doing the dishes.”   
  
He picked his husband up and grabbed the nearby gloves and handed it over to Victor.   
  
“If it’s gonna make it easier for you at all, I’ll help you wash but I’m only going to dry the dishes for you.”   
  
Yuuri wasn’t someone who liked to spoil people at all. But he didn’t have much of a choice when his husband had a switch that flips him into a child which was almost like Yuuri’s undoing. Mental note, Yuuri– never do this again. 

* * *

Victor took the gloves with an ungrateful frown. After a moment of meaningful pouting, he gave a relenting sigh. “Fine…”   
  
He only accepted his fate when Yuuri offered to help him. It wasn’t fun when he had to do the dishes alone. Even though he really, really didn’t want to do chores. Yuuri always managed to talk him into doing them.   
  
Victor looked down at the rubber gloves in his palms and came across a thought. He smiled to himself as he took advantage of Yuuri’s position by the sink and he playfully smacked one of the gloves harshly across his husband’s ass.   
  
He whistled, acting like nothing happened while he slipped the gloves on and smugly got to work.

* * *

Yuuri let out a squeal that almost– ALMOST sounded like a piglet when Victor playfully smacked him with the rubber gloves.  
  
“Victor!”   
  
Why I…   
  
Yuuri watched Victor with narrowed eyes as he got to work, looking as if nothing just happened. What was he going to do with this man? And so finally the dishes were being done bit by bit and Yuuri just leaned on the island counter behind him. Watching.   
  
He held the long rag in each end, silently twisting it up like a jump rope and finding the perfect timing to smack Victor’s ass with the towel rag just so he wouldn’t break anything.   
  
Wait for it….   
  
SMACK. 

* * *

While Victor was busy with taking the wet gloves off, he noticed Yuuri standing behind him, silently watching. He snickered as he tried to think of what his husband might be planning on doing.   
  
He didn’t have to wonder long, though, when he felt the harsh snap of a towel slap his ass. Victor let out a surprised cross between a pleased moan and a yelp when he felt the impact. He quickly held his tongue and whipped around to face Yuuri; cheeks red, a surprised look on his face.   
  
Soon enough, his expression turned devious. “I don’t think you know what you’re getting into,” Victor said with a smirk, and looked around the kitchen. He took a plastic spatula out of its holder and pointed it at Yuuri. He gently poked the center of Yuuri’s chest with his weapon of choice and raised a challenging brow.   
  
Victor lightly smacked Yuuri’s thigh with the spatula as to not cause too much pain, but to still deliver a warning. 

* * *

Yuuri almost snickered with the surprised sound his husband made while his face tinged pink. Did he just moan? Did he just yelped? OR BOTH. One thing’s for sure: it sounded sexy.   
  
When Victor challenged him with a plastic spatula and hit his thigh, there was a mix of thoughts in his head. One being– they are definitely children. And the latter– was Victor going to bend him over the counter to spank him with a spatula. He laughed and grabbed a weapon of his own, a wooden spoon that was innocently sitting in its container.   
  
“En garde, Victor!”   
  
He pointed back with his spoon on his chest before tracing it up to his neck and flicking his chin. 

* * *

Victor raised a brow as he watched Yuuri trail a wooden spoon up his chest, and he felt it press against his sternum, and travel up his neck to his chin. After a moment, he let a smug smile cross his face.   
  
“Are you trying to challenge me?” Victor teased and swatted Yuuri’s spoon away with his spatula. He stepped forwards until his chest pressed against his husband’s and he smirked.   
  
The rules of fencing forgotten, he disregarded the idea and spun Yuuri around by the sleeve of his shirt. Victor landed a sharp swat with the spatula on Yuuri’s ass before taking off and hiding behind the couch; a very inconspicuous spot where clearly Yuuri would never find him, even as he let out amused giggles. 

* * *

Yuuri let out a yelp when Victor suddenly spun him around and landed a sharp blow to his ass with his spatula. Rubbing the spot where he was hit, Yuuri looked around the apartment finding no trace of his husband in sight.   
  
But he had an ally.   
  
Makkachin loved pets and scratches. Whenever someone was crouching down, he would immediately head to their direction, bark at them and lay on his back for belly rubs.   
  
Which exactly what happened.   
  
“Gee, I wonder where Victor is…”   
  
Yuuri silently tiptoed to the back of the couch where the poodle headed and found a glorious ass in the air waiting for his wooden spoon to slap.   
  
“Itadakimasu!” he cheered, hitting Victor’s butt with the wooden spoon twice– one for each cheek.

* * *

Victor grumbled when he heard Makkachin’s paws patter against the floor as he neared. “Shh!” He hissed at the dog, but the poodle only took that as an invitation to let out gentle boofs.   
  
Victor glared at the traitorous dog before he heard Yuuri’s voice. He leaned up to silently peer over the back of the couch, and squinted when he saw no husband in sight.   
  
A moment later, he seemed to locate Yuuri as a wooden spoon snapped against his ass twice. He jolted forward and whimpered at the impact. “You–!” Victor said as he whipped his head around and stood up fully. A blush dusted his cheeks and he looked wrecked, almost. Spanking, apparently, had a very large effect on him.   
  
Victor smirked and then grabbed hold of Yuuri, flipping them over the back of the couch and onto the cushions. He pinned his husband’s hands above his head and he grinned.   
  
“Oh no~. Looks like I’ve captured you…” He teased, and waved the spatula in front of Yuuri’s face. “What are you going to do about it?”

* * *

Yuuri let out a shriek when they suddenly toppled over onto the cushions and he was pinned down by his husband. His wrists were firm in place and unmoving. His eyes followed the waving of the spatula and back to his husband’s smug face.  
  
“W-Well, I don’t mind if you’re going to bend me over your knee and spank me with a spatula.”   
  
He looked away with a bashful blush for a moment and then gave him a sheepish grin.   
  
“Then again, I don’t think I’m the bad boy here who tried to avoid the dishes?”   
  
The comeback was weak but all the same, the idea he had earlier suggested seemed very very tempting to him. 

* * *

Victor hummed and scratched his chin. “Spatulas aren’t very sexy. Hands, belts, paddles, rope, gloves and other things are more appealing, don’t you think?” He teased, and leaned down from where he was straddling Yuuri’s lap to kiss along the younger man’s neck.   
  
He snickered and tugged the wooden spoon away from Yuuri’s trapped hands. “…Hmm. I don’t really have anything to punish you for…” Victor sat up and tapped his lip with his index finger.   
  
“Is that what you want, though? To be spanked?” Victor asked, his blue eyes trained on Yuuri’s cinnamon eyes. “I can do that.” He freed Yuuri from his grasp and sat down on the couch, then patted his lap in offering. 

* * *

Yuuri pursed his lips and his face was now tinted pink. It was kinky. Very. And to think that their playful game had escalated to this. Well, Victor started it, he argued in his mind. After all, Yuuri hadn’t expected his husband to slap his butt with the rubber gloves.   
  
Then again this was different. Yuuri was the one who wanted this. And he was the one who started this.   
  
Quietly he sat up and crawled over Victor’s lap and bent over his knee so that his hips were the highest point and his upper body rested on the cushions on the other side.   
  
Funnily, Makkachin hopped onto the couch, boofing jealous that his other dad gets scratches and pets instead of him. He crawled on top of Yuuri so that they were both on Victor’s lap, expecting his dad to give him all the pats and scratches first.   
  
“M-Makkachin!” Yuuri laughed so hard, yelping at each paw stepping on his back. “What are you doing?!” 

* * *

Before Makkachin ruined the entire experience, Victor was pleased when Yuuri climbed over his lap. Now, he was kind of upset in the turn of events. “Makkachin!” He sighed when the poodle made his place on top of Yuuri.   
  
It was kind of cute, he figured, and he laughed at Makkachin’s train of thought. “Do you want some spanks, too?” Victor teased as he gave Makkachin’s tail a few light swats. He laughed when the poodle obviously wasn’t getting what he had wanted.   
  
Victor rearranged them so he had Yuuri in one arm, resting against his chest, and Makkachin in the other. “So much for that, I guess.” He said through a snicker. 

* * *

Yuuri wrapped his arms around Victor’s neck and smiled.   
  
“Apparently I think he thought you were going to give me pets and scratches.”   
  
He laughed and placed a hand over Makkachin’s soft curly fur while giving him soft comforting scratches.   
  
“Poor Makkachin got jealous, Victor.” he said, pecking his husband’s cheek. “I think we may have to move our little activity to somewhere a little more… private.”   
  
Yes it was a shy invitation to continue. Perhaps somewhere where they could shut the door for a while.   
  
“Of course unless you want to begin packing ASAP. We could do that too.”   
  
He hoped Victor would bite the first offer. 

* * *

Victor’s brows shot up when he heard Yuuri’s not-so-innocent offer. “Wow, who would’ve known you had a thing for pain..?” He teased, a smile crossing his lips.   
  
“Packing can happen later, I have more important things to do.” Victor declared as he easily picked Yuuri up and carried him into the bedroom where hopefully they could have more privacy away from their childish poodle.   
  
He locked the bedroom door just for good measure because apparently, Makkachin might have the ability to suddenly figure out how to open doors. Just to be safe.   
  
Victor sat comfortably on the edge of the bed with Yuuri sitting in his lap, and he gave his husband a sweet little kiss. “How rough do you want me to be?” He asked softly, his hands resting on Yuuri’s thighs.

* * *

“Why you have a very good sense of priorities, Mr. Nikiforov.” Yuuri softly chuckled.  
  
He watched as Victor made sure to close and even lock the door. As if Makkachin actually had the ability to open the door? Perhaps. Since their door handles were like short bars, a simple pull down was enough for her to push it open and interrupt whatever activity they were going to do. Not that it had ever happened at all but better safe than sorry.   
  
Still having his arms around his husband’s neck, Yuuri gave him a quick hug after he received a sweet little kiss. Yuuri was daring, however. Curious with various experiences, he twisted the dial to max.   
  
“As rough as you want to be.” He whispered against his ear. 

* * *

Victor’s eyes visibly dilated as he heard Yuuri’s choice of words. He had to take in a deep breath as he looked at his husband. “You never fail to surprise me, dear…” He whispered, a smirk spreading across his lips.   
  
Deciding to start out slow, Victor began with leaving soft swats to Yuuri’s ass where he was lewdly perched over his lap. He gave quiet praises next to Yuuri’s ear as he rubbed where his palm had swatted.   
  
Eventually, Victor wiggled Yuuri’s pants off so the impacts wouldn’t be as soft. With one layer of fabric protecting Yuuri’s skin now, it was sure to feel harsher. He let a hard smack with the palm of his hand sting across Yuuri’s cheek which was covered by his underwear, and he allowed a pleased smile to appear. He was having a lot of fun with this.   
  
“Good?” Victor asked, before slowly peeling Yuuri’s boxers away. 

* * *

Yuuri now bent again across Victor’s knee surely without further distraction. In the quiet hum of the air conditioning, he wasn’t sure if he was surprised because of the feeling of light swats to his rear or because he hadn’t anticipated what was coming. Initially, he flinched in surprised but the following strikes made him acclimitized to the feeling. And the feeling was good in so many ways.   
  
With his sleep pants down, there was only one more layer of fabric protecting him and the pain was gradually getting stronger. Victor was gentle. Even with his hands  causing a sting to his butt, he still thought he was overall gentle. Not to undermine what he could do or what he was generally doing but Victor as a whole in this experience was gentle knowing to slow things down or picking up in the pace for his comfort.   
  
Face beet red, he was glad Victor wasn’t seeing it. Though he was kinda curious what Victor’s face looked like while they carried on the activity.   
  
He let out a small moan escape his lips at the last hit. He bit his lower lip and hummed in confirmation.   
  
“Yes. Very. So much.” 

* * *

Victor gave Yuuri’s ass one last comforting squeeze before he tugged his husband’s last layer of protection down; he was left with slightly pink tinted pure skin and a whole canvas to work with.   
  
With one hand under Yuuri’s chest to support him, Victor’s free hand raised up, and then his flat palm came crashing harshly against Yuuri’s plush backside. The sound of skin slapping against skin reverberated throughout the room in a deafening smack, Victor’s palm tingled from the impact and he could only imagine the delicious burn Yuuri was feeling.   
  
Victor really liked this, he discovered. He liked the feeling of being in complete control and deciding what the next course of action would be; he liked watching Yuuri’s ass bounce after it had been slapped, the way it blistered red; the addicting noises Yuuri would make. Victor wanted more.   
  
Two, three, four more rough spanks were administered to Yuuri while Victor smugly delivered them in quick succession, an entirely too pleased smirk on his face. 

* * *

Each strike to his bum left a tingly feeling before a stinging swat followed up. He never thought that he would be able to make these unique little noises that were similar but significantly different from when he has sex with Victor. Yuuri to be honest wasn’t much of a person with kinks. But of course he’d learn a few bits because of having to be present in some gossip sessions with Chris and Phichit.  
  
To his chagrin, those two actually suggested they spice up a little by putting a little pain which Yuuri was only half-heartedly listening to. They would argue that it would be such a waste to not experience new things while Victor was still here.   
  
Which apparently Yuuri followed and here he was now.   
  
He never thought he’d love the sensation of it. The discovery surfaced a different dimension in him that liked to be under his husband’s control. Whether or not it was innate or newly developed, Yuuri liked the submission.   
  
Yuuri desperately tried to recover the details of their conversation. There were a bit of lines but only a few came to his mind. And among those few, which he ridiculed and laughed at, he still went for it.   
  
“I-Is master enjoying?” he quietly asked with some embarrassment coating his brazen words. 

* * *

Victor soaked up all of the little moans and whines Yuuri whimpered out. God, he’d listen to those all day if he could…   
  
Just when he was about to land another hard smack on Yuuri’s already dark red skin, he heard something even more intoxicating than the lewd noises he had been making. If it were even possible, Victor suddenly felt even more drunk on lust and his own power.   
  
Apparently, today was the day of “I didn’t know I was into that”, according to Victor as of now. He sat silently, dumbstruck, cheeks heating up to a shade almost as red as Yuuri’s ass. “Oh,” Victor stammered, then quickly regained control when he realized that was what the role of ‘master’ implied.   
  
“I think I should be the one asking you that. Is my whore enjoying?” Victor cooed, his free hand massaging Yuuri’s burning flesh.   
  
He leaned forwards to nibble on the shell of Yuuri’s ear. “Is that alright?” He whispered, making sure Yuuri felt safe and comfortable so far. “There are other things I could call you, if you’d like… I just need a name for you if you’re going to be calling me your master.” Victor said, the smirk evident in his voice.   
  
Victor was a very quick adapter. He was fast to adjust to whatever Yuuri was bringing up to him. Of course even when he was in a state of mind where they were not husband and husband, there were still times he learned to pause and ask if Yuuri was okay. 

* * *

Which Yuuri was greatly thankful of because exploring these kinds of things was like trying to walk for the first time. Before you learn to run, you have to learn to walk.   
  
His voice just next to his ear was incredibly sexy and he wouldn’t be surprised if Victor found goosebumps all over his skin when he runs his hand over him.   
  
“Yes.” he said with a breathy sigh of pleasure. “Call me your pet.” 

* * *

Victor smiled and gave a soft kiss to Yuuri’s temple. “I don’t even get a ‘please’? I guess that means I’m not doing a very good job of being your master…” He teased.   
  
He was easily able to slip into the more dominant role in a game; conforming to whatever Yuuri decided to throw. He liked the surprises his husband would bring up. Even if it was a spur of the moment kink discovery, Victor was never left unsurprised, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.   
  
Victor gripped at Yuuri’s plush thighs and looked at the small half-moon indentations his nails would leave behind on Yuuri’s skin.   
  
“My pet… I like that. Would you like to be a specific type of pet? Kitten, puppy, piglet, bunny… Or are you just my pet to do as I please with?” Victor asked smugly as he gave rough squeezes to Yuuri’s red behind. 

* * *

“I’d like the last option.” he answered. “Please.”   
  
Just for that very moment, Yuuri and Victor set aside their natural roles as a soft loving married couple as they slip into a darker role.   
  
Each squeeze to his stinging skin was like a trigger for a small whimper. Victor’s hands were usually gentle but with each hit he only realized just how much strength his husband had. Victor was strong. He knew that. But along with that strength came an aura of dominance that made Yuuri’s mind run wild just by the thought of it   
  
I never knew I was into this, he thought.   
  
“Master has always done a good job. Forgive my lack of manners.”   
  
The tone was almost so sultry, suggestively asking for a punishment.

* * *

Victor let out a pleased hum as he stroked a loving hand through Yuuri’s hair. “Alright, pet. Shall we give you a lesson, then?” He cooed all too sweetly.   
  
“You seem to need a lesson in manners, since you have forgotten how to use them… I forgive you, but we need to fix the problem so it won’t happen again, yes?” Victor purred.   
  
“Hmm… What do you think a good amount would be..? Five, eight, ten? We’ll start out with five. You’re going to count each spank and say please and thank you after every slap. Understood?” He asked as a devilish grin crossed his face.   
  
“If you flub up, pet, we’re going to start all over again.” Victor said as he suddenly removed all of the comforting touches from Yuuri’s skin. “Count for me.” He demanded before he allowed the first snap of his palm against Yuuri’s ass reign out; harder than any of the other slaps he had already given. Victor smiled when his ears rang from the loud snapping sound and the slight sting tingling throughout his palm.

* * *

It excited him. The way Victor slipped into this role was incredible and Yuuri would have to silently thank Chris and Phichit for this crazy idea without them knowing.The air of submission fit like a glove that it never crossed Yuuri’s mind that he had this in him all along. His face blushed an incredible red color, almost as if it was the same tint as his beaten ass was.  
  
And speaking of beat, a harsh blow made its way to his butt once more. Yuuri flinched, surprised both at his pain threshold and the sudden increase of force. He drowned in the pleasure brought by being under Victor’s mercy, a small squeal escaping his lips.   
  
“O-One.” he counted, voice breathy. “Thank you, master.”   
  
It was only the first hit and he had already forgotten to say please. He tried to pay attention to Victor’s instructions earlier but the pleasure intoxicated his other senses. 

* * *

Victor clicked his tongue when he didn’t hear Yuuri following his orders. He decided to give Yuuri some slack and didn’t get too riled up about the issue, he only assumed that this lesson would help with the current problem.   
  
“Aren’t you missing something?” Victor prompted smugly, his hand roaming over Yuuri’s burning ass. “I’m certain I told you to say please and thank you. Do we need to star over already, pet?” He purred happily, the corners of his lips tilted upwards in a smirk.   
  
“Try that again, darling.” Victor spoke lowly, his voice deep and rough as the feeling of dominance and power surged through his veins and clouded his mind. “Or should we start from the beginning until you get it right?”

* * *

“I’m sorry, master. I’ll get it right this time.” he replied, ears perked when he only realized that he missed to say please after just  a few times reiterating it as he had forgotten it the first time.  
  
Yuuri could feel his blood definitely travel south from the entire experience. The sensitive collection of nerves made a twitching movement beneath him that rested flatly on top of Victor’s lap. Who could blame him? Victor in a mode of dominance was screaming sexy and hot in his mind. Part of him hoped Victor hadn’t noticed but part of it wished he did. Then again, it was difficult to not notice when it involuntarily twitched on its own.   
  
“One. Thank you, master. Another please.” he corrected himself.

* * *

Victor smirked when he felt the minute movement. “Hmm… This is supposed to be a punishment, not a reward…” He said sweetly, though he couldn’t deny the same feeling that was flickering in his gut as well.   
  
“If you’re good, then I’ll help you with that. Alright, pet?” He cooed, his hand soothing over Yuuri’s red skin that was already starting to bruise. He could only imagine how sore it was going to be when the younger man would go to sit down a day later.   
  
“Good boy.” Victor praised quietly before reigning his flat palm down twice in quick succession; once on each cheek. Distinct red hand marks started to become visible on Yuuri’s ass and Victor felt the resulting tingles in his palm. He was by no means going easy. 

* * *

Yuuri whimpered, face heating up even more when Victor had noted that he felt Yuuri’s arousal on his lap. He swallowed dryly, itching for relief.   
  
“T-Two, Three!” Yuuri gasped, head slightly flinging backwards.   
  
His behind had become numb to the pain, pleasure replacing the feeling using this submissive state of mind. Although it was there but it felt like he was sedated by Victor’s words– intoxicated with the scene they were in. His arousal felt like morphine and in each hit gets even increases.   
  
“Thank you.” he huffed, exhilarated. “Another please.”   
  
He shifted in his position, trying to subtly rub his aching arousal on Victor’s lap. That is hopefully the other doesn’t notice it and see it nothing but shifting his position to something more comfy. 

* * *

Victor clicked his tongue when he felt Yuuri not-so-subtly rubbing up against his thigh. “Are you sure you should be doing that?” He said through a knowing grin.   
  
“I didn’t say you could try and get yourself off on my lap. I would give you an extra spank for doing that, but you’re obviously enjoying it too much. It’s not much of a punishment anymore, is it?” He cooed. “I’ll just have to get more creative with my punishments, then… Hmm…”   
  
Victor rubbed his hand over Yuuri’s bruising skin and watched goosebumps erupt under his fingertips. “Only two more. If you can be good, I’ll let you come afterwards. My pet can be good for his master, yes?”   
  
Another sharp slap of his hand thundered down on Yuuri’s upper thigh where he was sure the younger man wasn’t expecting it. 

* * *

“I’ll be good!” he quickly supplied, stilling his movements. “I’m sorry master!”   
  
Well so much for trying to ease the aching feeling– Victor’s teasing was definitely going to end him. It hadn’t crossed Yuuri’s notice that he was able to call Victor his master more fluidly and more willingly in the role without hitches of embarrassment at all.   
  
When Victor’s gently brutal hand brushed over his tender skin, Yuuri let out a hiss before releasing a high pitched cry when his toned thighs became the next target. He whimpered, clearly enjoying the variety that only had him more and more aroused.   
  
“Four…” he gasped, “One more.. please, master.” 

* * *

Victor smiled and trailed a gentle hand down Yuuri’s spine, all the way down to his tailbone. “Because you asked so nicely…” He purred before grabbing handfuls of Yuuri’s plush ass.   
  
In one last fluid motion, Victor’s palm thundered down across his pet’s upper thighs where the muscles there met his ass. He watched the tomato red skin bounce with the sudden impact, much to his satisfaction.   
  
His hand worked on soothing the burning flesh as he brought Yuuri into a sitting position in Victor’s lap. “You did so good, Yuurachka. You took your punishment so well.” He praised as he kissed along Yuuri’s neck and collarbones.   
  
“Such a good boy for me. Absolutely perfect.” Victor spoke softly, his own arousal pressing against Yuuri’s thigh. “Would you like some help with that?” Victor cooed, his eyes focused on the hardness between Yuuri’s legs.

* * *

 “Five!” He moaned at the final strike on his upper thighs. “Thank you so much for my punishment.”  
  
If that was even a punishment at all in Yuuri’s mind. When he was moved into a sitting position, Yuuri hissed at the burning, bruising skin that came in contact with Victor’s pants. He leaned into Victor’s chest, head resting just perfectly under his jaw and legs splayed out. His aching erection finally out and ready for some relief. He wrapped his hand around his own length, pumping gently in very short intervals.   
  
“Master.. please, I want to be touched.” He whimpered, steadily masturbating to the man beneath him. “I want to come please.”

* * *

 Victor playfully slapped Yuuri’s hand away. “Ah ah,” he scolded, wrapping his own fist around Yuuri’s throbbing hardness. “Did I say you could touch yourself?” He said sweetly, holding his hand still.  
  
“This is mine to touch. Only mine,” Victor cooed, his thumb rubbing over the slit as he watched Yuuri shiver. He spread the little bead of precum around Yuuri’s arousal.   
  
“Fuck my hand, Yuurachka.” He ordered as he loosened the tight grip on Yuuri’s cock so he could easily thrust in and out. “If you want anything else, you’re going to ask for it nicely, yes? I decide your rewards and punishments.” Victor said as he left a litany of kisses along Yuuri’s throat.

* * *

He silently whimpered when his own hand was slapped away from his aching cock but only to be replaced by soft moans when Victor’s thumb stimulated the tip of his cock. He licked his drying lips, loving the way Victor ran the show. Every word that slips out of his mouth never ceased to push Yuuri to greater heights of arousal.  
  
“Yes I shall ask nicely, master.” he tilted his head up to let Victor cover him with more kisses down his neck. “I’m very sorry.”   
  
He gripped onto the man as securely as possible, thrusting into the Russian’s fist. His ass’ skin burned when it brushed on Victor’s lap as he bucked his hips. But that didn’t hurt in his mind. In fact, the pain turned into even more pleasure, knowing that he loved every bit of it since it was Victor’s doing and Victor’s alone.

* * *

Victor watched as Yuuri took his pleasure from his hand. He reached over into the bedside table’s drawer and took out their shared favorite bottle of lube, and noted that he should get another bottle soon before it ran completely out.  
  
The pearlescent sticky liquid was poured over Yuuri’s cock to ease the friction and to make his movements more slick. Victor hummed in appreciation as he felt his husband’s hips twitch.   
  
“Do you want to come?” Victor asked softly, a devilish grin painting his cheeks as he looked at Yuuri’s flushed face. He selfishly absorbed all of the desperate whimpers and whines Yuuri let off. “Do you think I should let you, Yuurachka?”

* * *

 The lube. That bigger bottle that they kept on their bedside table was running out, but Victor still managed to squeeze out an ample amount for Yuuri.   
  
Yuuri paused for a while to watch how Victor poured the cold, slick lube all over his cock like it was chocolate syrup topping for ice cream. He let out a long moan of satisfaction when he began to move again, making the bucking way easier now. He rapidly huffed for air, moving his hips as fast as he could.   
  
“Please master, I want to come.” he pleaded, bucking hard in his hand.   
  
His arms held on tighter to the other man, trying to jerk himself off without falling off his lap. But when Victor asked if he should let him come, he briefly paused, looking at him with the most vulnerable expression he could muster.   
  
“Master… haven’t I been a good boy to you?”

* * *

Victor hummed and put a finger to his lips. “Hmm…” He acted like he was considering the question. “You have been a very good boy… You took your punishment so well. I guess you do deserve it.”  
  
The hand that Yuuri was thrusting into started to move in fast strokes. Victor looked at his husband’s blissed-out face and stuttering hips.   
  
With his free hand, Victor caught some of the lube that slicked down Yuuri’s cock. He rubbed it in between his index and thumb before reaching behind Yuuri. “Do you want more, pet?” He asked sweetly while circling his slick finger around Yuuri’s tight pucker.   
  
His hand steadily but quickly jerked Yuuri’s flushed cock, his other hand pressing against Yuuri’s entrance.

* * *

 “Yes master, I want to ride you please.”  
  
A peak of excitement spiked in Yuuri when he heard the telltale sound of unzipping pants and boxers rustling down to the other’s knees. When Victor’s hard erection grounded against Yuuri’s stretched and needy pucker, he bit his lower lip trying to hold the urge to correct that cock’s angle to shove it inside.   
  
“Oh no, master please let me take care of it.” He oh so pleaded with a sultry tone.   
  
Yuuri felt his mouth water at the go signal and was quick to grab the Russian’s aching erection and aligned it directly over his entrance. In a fluid motion, he sat on it and plugged him onto Victor’s hips. He let out a loud moan as he acclimated to the feeling of that long and thick cock inside him while he wiggled his hips a little.

* * *

 Victor let out a deep groan when he felt Yuuri quickly sink down onto his aching cock. “God, Yuuri,” he whispered, closing his eyes and grabbing ahold of Yuuri’s soft hips.  
  
“So eager just to get me inside of you… Do you want me to fill you up nice and full, pet?” Victor teased as he allowed Yuuri to get used to the sudden intrusion. “I’ll give you what you need,” he gasped out.   
  
Victor caressed Yuuri’s sore behind and gave it a slight pinch just to feel him squirm. He gave gentle grinds up into Yuuri’s tight heat and kissed his flushed cheeks. He felt the panting breaths from Yuuri against his skin and he smiled.   
  
“Maybe I should give you a plug afterwards, just so you’ll keep part of me inside, and you’ll feel me every time you move an inch.” Victor’s lips latched onto Yuuri’s chest and sucked at one of the hardened buds, laving over it with his tongue as he allowed Yuuri time to adjust.

* * *

 “I need to overflow with master’s hot cum.” he whispered dirtily into Victor’s ear, teasing him with a small lick on his auricle.  
  
“I want to feel you inside me all the time, master.” he nodded at the offer with a whimper when he felt a pinch.   
  
He pulled back, letting Victor enjoy his nipples with his tongue as he ground his ass in different angles to find that good spot.   
  
And soon as he did, he leaned towards that particular angle and pulled up his hips before slamming back down with a lewd slosh of the ample lubrication. He dead on brushed his prostate with Victor’s hard on with the sound of his moaning filling the air.   
  
“Master, please touch me.” he pleaded. “I want to come too.”

* * *

 Victor smiled as he bit and nipped at Yuuri’s chest. “Yeah? Do you?” He teased while his hips began giving minute thrusts up into Yuuri unconsciously.  
  
He felt Yuuri clench down around him when he seemed to hit his prostate, and Victor let out a moan. He grabbed hold of Yuuri’s hips roughly and bounced him up and down in his lap at a quicker pace.   
  
Victor wrapped a hand around Yuuri’s angry red cock and skillfully rubbed at the tip. “Do it, come for me, pet,” he demanded before his lips went back to sucking at Yuuri’s chest.   
  
He stroked Yuuri off in time with his thrusts and let out a grateful moan when he felt Yuuri tighten around him again.

* * *

 “I do.. I do. Please.”  
  
Yuuri felt the rapid breaths hitch on his throat for a moment when Victor began to synchronize their movements. The hard snap of Victor’s hips on his ass were like follow up slaps, making his sore butt jiggle and tingle at the collision.   
  
He threw his head up, seeing an explosion of stars each time his prostate was fucked dead on. And it was successive. He could probably make out constellations the way sparks were sent up his head at each thrust.   
  
“Master, I’m coming.” he heaved, tilting his face to the side in a coy, blushed expression. “I’m coming!”

* * *

 Victor smiled, an expression of lust and relief crossing his face. “God, Yuuri–,” he stammered out as he fucked up into Yuuri while the smaller man came across his chest in short, white streaks.  
  
He felt Yuuri convulse around him and that was the last push he needed before he spilled into his husband, stars dancing across his vision and waves of pleasure coursing through his body.   
  
Victor flopped back down onto the bed with a content grin on his face, trying to catch his breath. He reached up and pulled Yuuri down with him and into a hug. “I wasn’t kidding when I said I wanted to keep you full with my cum…” Victor teased as he glanced over at the inconspicuous nightstand drawer.

* * *

 Yuuri stilled the moment his insides felt the blooming of heat. Victor’s release filled him to the brim, the excess dripping out of the loose ring of muscle and down his thighs. He heaved a few deep breaths with a long moan as he took in the waves of pleasure crashing until he went limp in Victor’s arms. His own semen smeared onto his soft abdomen as he collapsed onto Victor’s well toned body.  
  
“Keep me full?” he asked, head resting on his chest.   
  
Victor hadn’t pulled out, keeping the feeling of the hot and heavy fluid resting on Yuuri’s lower abdomen.   
  
“What do you mean?”

* * *

 Victor grinned widely when Yuuri questioned his motives. He silently reached into the inconspicuous nightstand drawer, then pulled out a black silicone butt plug.  
  
Its size was sure to keep Yuuri from leaking and it would definitely remind him of Victor every time he shifted or made any small movement.   
  
“This is what I wanted to give you,” Victor said softly as he gently reached back to pull himself out of Yuuri. He made sure none of his cum escaped while he was positioning the toy at Yuuri’s swollen hole.   
  
Victor gently pushed the plug inside until its flared base nestled against Yuuri’s cheeks. “There we go, nice and full, yes?” He smiled, and barely tapped the base of the toy to see Yuuri’s reaction.

* * *

 “What is it?”  
  
Yuuri felt Victor’s other arm extending and shuffling the side table. Since his head was turned away from the nightstand, he wasn’t able to see what Victor was retrieving. He whimpered a little at the feeling of Victor pulling back but he was quickly replaced by what seemed to be the feeling of.. silicone?   
  
The man moaned at the intrusion, face twisting into a lewd picture. His mouth opened into a silent whine as another foreign object was gently and teasingly pushed into Yuuri’s hole, sealing the pucker from any spills of Victor’s seed. He panted, smiling with the reddest blush on his cheeks.   
  
“Nice and hot.. heavy and so.. full.” he whimpered, wincing with the wave of pleasure that coursed down his body when Victor tapped the plug.   
  
He shifted his position a little, only to feel the toy brushing his prostate area that made his leg twitch and ass tighten.

* * *

 Victor smirked at Yuuri’s reaction. He gently kissed his husband’s throats and gave a content sigh. “Is it good?” He asked, even though he had just visually received his answer.  
  
He felt Yuuri’s leg twitch against his own and he chuckled. Victor traced a finger around the younger man’s stretched pucker where the base of the toy sat.   
  
Basking in the afterglow, Victor’s hands mindlessly trailed along Yuuri’s body, tracing unclear patterns into his bare skin. He reached Yuuri’s barely distended stomach, and he couldn’t help but grin.   
  
“Can you still feel me inside of you?” Victor questioned innocently as his hand barely rubbed over the slight swell of Yuuri’s lower abdomen. A slight pressure was added when he pressed down softly, just to see Yuuri’s response.   
  
“There are going to be a lot of gifts like that for you over the next few weeks.”

* * *

 Yuuri let out a little lewd whine, biting his lower lip when pressure was applied on the slight pudge of his abdomen. He loved this new, oddly full sensation and the feeling of this toy inside him.  
  
“That was… You came so much.” he managed to murmur, gently tilting his head up to accommodate more of those scorching kisses up his jaw and down his collar.   
  
He moved a little, feeling the full sensation create little waves within his rectum.   
  
“I love this present.” Yuuri whispered, placing a gentle kiss back to his husband. “I wonder what you have in store over our honeymoon.”   
  
Yuuri rested his face on Victor’s chest, listening to the fast heartbeat beginning to slow down.   
  
“I wonder if you’ll get me pregnant because of this.”

* * *

 Victor watched Yuuri shuffle around happily on the sheets with the toy inside of him. “Oh, I definitely have some surprises for our honeymoon.” He added a wink for good measure.  
  
When he heard what Yuuri said, his body tensed and he bit his bottom lip. This man is going to be the death of me, he thought. Victor’s husband seemed to hold too much power with which he could single handedly ruin the Russian man with only a few simple words.   
  
“You want me to knock you up?” Even though it was physically impossible, Victor couldn’t help but fantasize about Yuuri with a swollen stomach and milk in his chest.   
  
“I guess I’ll just have to give you so much of my cum that you’ll have no choice but to become pregnant.” Victor teased, running his hands along Yuuri’s warm skin. “…We’ll have a baby someday.” He said a bit more seriously.

* * *

 Yuuri’s face heated up at the last few bits of what Victor said. It sounded so odd to juxtapose dirty talk to something as pure as wanting to form a family. But it didn’t make him uncomfortable in the slightest. In fact, when Yuuri pondered over the first in such a context, he had lewd imaginations that made him squirm making the plug in him brush against the sweet area. He tried to hide his reaction by swallowing dryly as he shifted to the next idea of having a baby.  
  
It was impossible physically as he didn’t have the right apparatus to conceive but nevertheless it would be nice to form a family, he thought.   
  
“Let’s see if your cum can actually produce miracles inside of me.” he chuckled. “Then again, if I did get knocked up because of this would you still go and fly off to your mission?”

* * *

Once posed with the difficult question, Victor pursed his lips. If Yuuri was to hypothetically grow a baby inside of him due to Victor, then… He wouldn’t even have to be convinced to stay. He would never miss the start of a family for anything, even if it costed him his career.  
  
“No, god no, I’d stay. I would definitely stay. There’s not even a doubt about it.” Victor smiled brightly.   
  
“Are you going to use that against me? Katsuki, if you try to tell me you’re supposedly pregnant just so I’ll stay, I’ll… Hmm. I actually don’t know what I’d do. You’re going through imaginary labor by yourself.” He teased, happy giggles escaping his mouth.   
  
Victor noted the minute little signals of Yuuri’s rising libido. He let out a warm chuckle and rubbed Yuuri’s hips with his palms. “Your stamina is incredible, darling. Put it to use, and maybe we’ll make a miracle baby.”

* * *

 “Perhaps I should tell you albeit rare, there are some cases of male pregnancy recorded in history.” the doctor said as-a-matter-of-factly. “I may not look like I did but I did have a research paper about its possibility back when I was taking my degree before I came to the Japanese Space Agency.”  
  
He relaxed on top of Victor, head turning on the other side to prevent a neck ache.   
  
“Cavities of the human body are a complex thing. On the outside males may just have one apparatus but there’s a very low percentage of a chance that a male could possibly bear vestigial uterus and ovaries within the body which was not fully removed or converted in the process of meiosis at conception and development within their mothers. After all, we were all female before we became male until one X chromosome decided to become a Y.”   
  
Yuuri stared up at him, mischievous grin flashing and wondering if he’ll buy into his mini explanation that he just made up and made it sound very convincing. 

* * *

Victor listened intently to the carefully crafted fib, but towards the end of the explanation, Victor was more compelled to believe the concept. He misread Yuuri’s mischievous grin for a look of conveying; like Yuuri was trying to hint something.   
  
His blue eyes widened as his brain tried to piece everything together. Yuuri seemed to know a lot about the subject, clearly having done some “research”, and that only made Victor more inclined to believe that Yuuri was hiding something.   
  
“Wait,” Victor started, his heart racing a million miles an hour. Of course, he had never taken a reproduction course in his space training, so he had no way to verify the newly given information.   
  
He quickly hopped up, completely naked, and he put his hands on his head as he walked down the hall. He reappeared in the doorway a few seconds later after he had a miniature walk-of-shock.   
  
“Are you – Yuuri, are you?” Victor asked breathlessly, unable to form words as they all melted into confusion in his mind. 

* * *

“Victor?”   
  
Yuuri sat up when Victor suddenly hopped out of bed, ignoring the stinging and tender sensation of his ass. Not to mention the plug squirming inside of him.   
  
What had he done? Was Victor pissed? Was he distraught about joking about human nature? Or did he really buy into it?   
  
He was about to get up from bed when Victor came padding back the door way with the dog tailing behind him. Makkachin hopped on the bed, snuggling Yuuri asking for pets.   
  
When Victor asked him if he was– well, his question was unfinished but Yuuri had an idea what he was trying to ask.   
  
“Am I pregnant? Or am I capable of bearing children?” he chuckled, feigning innocence. 

* * *

Victor was close to hyperventilating as he stood in the doorway, his feet seemingly cemented to the ground.   
  
“Yes,” he responded simply to both questions. “Yes, are you both of those things,” he stammered, unable to speak a correct sentence in the middle of his shocked confusion. In Yuuri’s silence, Victor began to take away from it and assume what he wanted to hear.   
  
“Yuuri, are you pregnant? I should’ve listened to you when you told me to buy condoms, oh god, Yuuri, where do they sell pregnancy tests? I need to call and tell them I can’t go to space for three years because apparently my _husband_ is pregnant,” Victor rambled on, his mouth worriedly spewing every one of his thoughts.   
  
“We’re having a baby… Yuuri! I’m so excited! There’s a baby inside of you! Oh my god, am I real? Is this real? None of this seems real–,” Victor grinned, but then seemed to collapse on the floor in a heap of stress. He lay flat on the ground and wept into his hands, mumbling unintelligible Russian under his breath.

* * *

 Yuuri only smiled, trying not to break into laughter. He didn’t answer every question being thrown back at him but rather was letting Victor spill out all his inquiries and confusion. This was too good. If only he could record this moment.

Internally, Yuuri was already in stitches and it was only a matter of time before he wouldn’t be able to hold it in. He let out sweet innocent sounding chuckles, making Victor further believe that he was indeed what he had perhaps either hoped or feared would be.

“You’re right Victor.” he finally answered, pausing in order to prepare for the punch.

He savored the hilarious reaction of his naked husband stressed out and mumbling from English to Russian on the floor.

“You’re absolutely right. Nothing I said was real.” he finally admitted, bursts of laughing now already gushing out of his lips.

* * *

 Victor looked up from his spot on the floor when he heard quiet snickering. He watched Yuuri with wide eyes, mouth agape and face one of extreme betrayal.

“You–,” he started, voice low and weak. He cupped his hands over his face and let out a strangled wheeze.

“Is it too early to get a divorce?” Victor pouted into his hands, then laid out flat on the floor once again. “Yuuri, I thought you were actually pregnant! I can’t believe you lied to me like that!” He whined dramatically. “You came up with an entire theory on the spot just to make me suffer?!”

“I’m never trusting anything you say ever again!” He complained, his heart feeling like it had just been ripped in two, but also some weight lifted off of his shoulders after believing he had to cancel his mission.

Victor continued throwing his pity party tantrum on the floor, his face pressed up against the carpet and complaints and whines being thrown from his mouth.

* * *

 Yuuri was in stitches, curling on the bed trying to get a grip. Which he failed to.

“I’m sorry!” he wheezed. “I mean… I really–”

His cackling had him in tears, Makkachin worried about his dads who were both naked and down on the bed and the floor respectively. He pulled the poodle close to him, laughing into his fur.

“Makkachin I–” Yuuri cackled. “Help meee”

But when he decided to go and see what’s going on with his silver haired dad, Makkachin hopped off the bed while Yuuri was clutching him. The Japanese man went toppling off the bed, landing on the carpet in front of Victor on his sore ass.

He let out what seemed like a strange mix of a squeal and a moan when the toy buried itself even further. His face went red and his laughing stopped– hands making their way up his beet red cheeks.

* * *

 Victor let out a pained groan when Makkachin decided to take his inspection further by pouncing with his sharp claws onto Victor’s back.

He looked up, though, when he saw Yuuri topple onto the floor right in front of him.

Victor supposed it was revenge as he heard Yuuri’s cute laughter stop and instead a surprised moan making its way from the younger man’s chest. He took note of Yuuri’s embarrassment and his shock from the sudden change in locations.

This time, Victor was the one who busted into a fit of giggles. “You deserved that!” He declared, crawling forwards in an act of truce. He laughed heartily and put his head on Yuuri’s thigh.

“Now we’re even.” Victor stated with a smug grin. “You’re cute when you’re embarrassed,” he cooed, reaching up to take Yuuri’s hands away from his burning cheeks.

* * *

 Yuuri rolled on the carpet, face down right next to Victor.

“Makkachin you’re a traitor.” he whined, grasping the poodle over his arm to dig his face onto is fur.

For a while they laid there in comfortable silence until Yuuri remembered they needed to do something.

“I hope those ‘more important things to do’ are all settled, Mr. Nikiforov. Because we’re gonna need to get a move on and get packing.”

He glanced at the trolley bags across the room and back to Victor.

“Or do you want to stay home instead?”

* * *

 “I’d rather stay right here, but… I think exploring the planet I’m going to miss for three years seems better. We’ll have time to stay home eventually.” He said, then moved to stand up.

Victor slipped a pair of boxers on at least. Nonetheless, he began digging through their shared closet in search for things that might need to be packed.

Victor pulled out a shirt that he never even knew that he or Yuuri owned and stared at it incredulously. He flashed the garment towards Yuuri, the fabric having “#JUICY” printed across the front in golden sequins.

He demanded an explanation with the way one of his brows was raised and an entertained smirk crossed his lips.

* * *

 “Wise choice.” he chuckled.

Yuuri followed the suit, retrieving his discarded boxers and carefully putting them on. He shifted his legs, trying to get comfortable with the toy still inside of him to deal with after a short while.

He was fixing the bedsheets and picking up the clothes they shed earlier when Victor held up a shirt he had forgotten all about. He dropped the garments in his arms and quickly yanked the shirt Victor inquisitively held up.

“I-It’s Phichit’s engagement party present!” he defensively hid the shirt behind him.

He did a 180-degree turn hunched over, unfolding the shirt again to see the design and started murmuring incoherent Japanese due to his embarrassment.

* * *

Victor whined when the problematic shirt was yanked away from him. “Yuuuuri,” he said lowly, trying to peer over Yuuri’s shoulder.

“You know I don’t like it when you lie to me…” Victor purred. “Though, it does seems like something Phichit would’ve done…”

Victor began searching through the same spot in the closet where he had found the troublesome garment and came across a pair of shorts in the same material with “#THICK” printed in the exact same sequin font along the backside.

In an act of rebellion, he decided to wiggle into the short shorts and then posed stupidly in front of Yuuri. Victor put his hands on his hips and pressed his ass out, lips pursed as he batted his lashes.

* * *

Yuuri wasn’t sure if he was going to be hella embarrassed when Victor found the matching shorts that came with the shirt. But when he began to pose ridiculously with the shorts on, Yuuri pursed his lips trying to keep himself from throwing himself somewhere to roll around laughing.

That was a hard task. Or should he say, nearly just so impossible.

Yuuri bellowed out cackles when Victor gave him that hilarious look with batting eyelashes.

“I’m beginning to think that Phichit’s present isn’t such a bad idea anymore.” he giggled. “I told him this shirt and those shirts were nothing but lies. But now that you’re wearing them, I think they speak the truth now.”

* * *

 “I speak nothing but truth, Yuuri,” Victor said teasingly, lowering his legs down as he went into a squat and spun around in a circle.

He continued posing in strange dance moves, lewdly throwing his legs around and winking at Yuuri. Once he was done embarrassing his husband, Victor laughed and then stood up straight.

“I hope you’re ready to live with this for the rest of your life.” He said smugly, then began rummaging through the closet once more in search of traveling items. “I think Phichit gave you the best present. Is there anything else he’s given you that you’ve hidden away in here?” He asked, a mischievous look on his face.

“Or, perhaps, something you’ve gotten yourself and hidden away, hm?” Victor teased as he picked out a few shirts and tossed them near the luggage.

* * *

 The laughter died when Victor teased him about something Yuuri was clearly guilty of. He tried his best not to show but that was a difficult task as they shared the same closet so he was quick to get on his feet to drag his luggage right next to Victor’s.

“M-Me? Hiding something?” he nervously laughed. “Of course not.”

He reached up to the top shelf, making sure he grabbed the whole stack of shirts which had something hidden underneath. Swiftly he set the stash onto the luggage, breathing a sigh of relief that the lingerie set was now out of Victor’s reach to discover from the shelf.

“Why would you think I’d hide something?”

But the world was a traitor. Yuuri had missed one last piece in his lingerie set. Dangling from the top shelf, the lacy male g-string fell off and landed squarely over Victor’s head and face to Yuuri’s demise.

* * *

 Victor watched with a pout as Yuuri scrambled nervously around to hide… Something. Something that Victor was going to find no matter what, he thought. Something that was clearly a thing he wasn’t supposed to know about, but now it was in his top priorities to know about The Thing.

“Yuuuuri,” Victor scolded, “you know that I don’t like it when you hide things from m-, oh,” Victor’s scolding came to an end when he felt a thin piece of fabric land on his head, and some lace came into view.

He quickly plucked the lingerie piece off of his head and held it up to examine it. Victor hummed and scratched at his chin.

“Were you going to wear this for me, Yuurachka?” He asked with a big grin. “Or was I supposed to wear it as a hat?”

* * *

Yuuri was in a daze for a while, trying to process just how the world was such an asshole for letting this happen. Victor held the piece of lingerie up in between them, inspecting it inquisitively. Horror and embarrassment drained the color of Yuuri’s face until it reverted to a tomato red color. He snatched the piece of lingerie and held it close to his chest as if to hide it and turned a little to his side.

“If you want to have your special show in Las Vegas then you should forget what you just saw.” He shoved the garment under the stash of shirts among the rest of the set Victor was unaware of.

“Unless of course, you really wanna walk around wearing that thing as a hat in space like Hentai Kamen.”

* * *

 Victor watched carefully where Yuuri had stashed the problematic piece of lingerie. He held his hands up in defense and snickered. “Ohh, a special show, huh? Yuuri~,” he sang. He trapped Yuuri in a tight hug.

“I’m so excited! But I promise I’ll forget what I have just seen. I know nothing of the thong that had fallen on me. In fact, I don’t even know what a thong is.” Victor stated, a smirk on his lips.

He gave a confused look when Yuuri brought up some foreign media that Victor had never even heard of. “…Yuuri, are you watching naughty things? I know what a hentai is! You watch too many weird cartoons.” He declared as he began packing once again.

Victor turned towards the dresser and peeked over his shoulder. He hurriedly shoved a few secret items into his suitcase and then slammed it closed before Yuuri could see. “If I get stopped at the airport, I’m going to die,” he whispered under his breath.

* * *

 “Good, I don’t know what thong you are talking about. So let’s continue packing, shall we?”

He was grabbing his normal underwear this time and for a moment turned around, placing the rest inside the bag and grabbing one white briefs and placed it over his face just like Hentai Kamen. He turned around to strike a ridiculous superhero pose, underwear used as a mask.   
  
“It’s not a naughty thing!” He defensively replied with a laugh. “ Well, it is… Kinda. It’s hilarious okay. My sister was laughing at how this film went viral and I just got caught in the trend of this memefied character. Glad that it didn’t go so global as I had expected it to be.”   
  
He pulled his face close and chuckled. 

“You watch too much cartoons too, yknow! I think.” He pondered, trying to remember the last time he did see Victor watch cartoons if ever he actually did. 

* * *

Victor turned around to see Yuuri clad in a pair of underwear. He blinked as he stared at his husband, then bursted into a fit of laughter. “You look like a rejected superhero,” he giggled, obviously having never seen the popular Hentai Kamen movie.   
  
He laughed even harder at Yuuri’s explanation. “Memefied? What in the world does that mean?” Victor asked curiously. “What does ‘meme’ mean?” He tilted his head, clearly never even hearing of the term. He seemed to be very uneducated in viral internet culture.   
  
“I watch too many cartoons? Yuuri, I’ve hardly even seen one episode of that one American show with the annoying yellow square! You clearly watch more cartoons than me, if your cartoon girl action figure collection back in Japan is anything to go by!” Victor retaliated playfully.

* * *

 Yuuri giggled so hard when Victor called him a rejected superhero– the exact same words Mari had described the character he was portraying at first impression.  
  
“Meme, you know.. when something is made into a funny internet content that's gone viral?”   
  
Nope, he didn’t know what it means for something turned into a meme.   
  
But when his husband called the very famous Spongebob Squarepants an annoying yellow square, he started bellowing laughter into the fabric that ran up his forehead to his chin.   
  
“Oh god Victor seriously, I know you were born with a silver spoon in your mouth but didn’t you at least watch even a biiiiiit of cartoons as a kid? Well I’ll have you know I have a big collection of Pokemon cards back in Japan.” 

* * *

“You look so silly,” Victor said before taking the fabric off of Yuuri’s head. He pressed a quick peck to Yuuri’s lips and then tossed the rejected superhero mask off to the side.   
  
He began looking through the closet again for anything else he might need to pack. “I mean, maybe? I might have watched some… I can’t really remember. My entire childhood is kind of all fuzzy to me.” Victor explained. “Plus, Russia isn’t very much known for producing cartoons.”   
  
Upon closer inspection, he saw a familiar looking box that had been hidden away in the corner of the closet. Curiously, he leaned down and opened the lid.   
  
Apparently, he had forgotten about the old sex toys he had owned as a teenager. He scanned over the small collection of vibrators, dildos, and massagers, then quickly shoved the lid back on.   
  
“I think I’m done packing,” he declared as he covered his red face and dramatically laid on the ground. 

* * *

Yuuri giggled when Victor removed the underwear from his face, following up with a quick kiss.   
  
“Fair point. Japan is famous for anime.” he shrugged, tucking in a pile of socks into the corners of the luggage. “But you’re really smart, you know? I mean, you finished university at a young age because of your acceleration. I guess having books rather than cartoons do make geniuses. Maybe.”   
  
His train of thought was cut when he heard a snapping sound of a lid closing. His ears perked in sync with Makkachin’s and shot a look towards the direction.   
  
“What was that?” he asked inquisitively. 

* * *

“It was my shame,” Victor mumbled defeatedly into the carpet. “Books weren’t the only things I had when I was younger to keep me entertained…”   
  
Victor sighed and sat up straight. He timidly took the box out of the closet and pulled the lid back, and he made a broken wheezing noise from embarrassment.   
  
“Oh jesus christ,” Victor grumbled as he yanked a long double-ended dildo out of the Shame Box and swung it around. “What was I even planning on doing with this?” He sighed to himself. He tossed it off to the side and then covered his face when he saw pretty much the entire inventory from one sex store shoved into a small box.   
  
Victor dramatically kicked the Shame Box away and groaned as if he were dying.   
  
Yuuri peeked curiously at the box that had all sorts of items for… yes that. He dodged when Victor swung the sex toy around, trying not to evidently cringe at the item or laughing at the things that were in the shame box. 

* * *

Victor wailed into the carpet in embarrassment and Yuuri moved to kneel just beside the groaning man. He collected the shame box back and looked at all the items. Most of these items if not all, were used on Victor and perhaps.. his exes if he had actually got them into this?   
  
Other than self stimulating toys, there were items that needed a partner. He picked up what looked like a very broad spatula.   
  
“Is this… is this a paddle?”   
  
Victor ripped the paddle from Yuuri’s hands and quickly hid it under the bed as if Yuuri hadn’t already seen it. “…Yes.” He finally said in response. “It’s – yes.” He sighed weakly in fear that he might have to explain.   
  
Many of the items were given to him by previous partners, or impulse purchases that he had bought online on a whim. Some of them hadn’t even been used, and he honestly didn’t know why he hadn’t just gotten rid of them.   
  
Victor let out a feminine shrill when he saw Yuuri taking out an unopened sounding kit. He had never even tried it, and he sure as hell didn’t want Yuuri to think he had.   
  
He accepted his timely death and flung his torso over Yuuri’s lap. “Please,” he wept, though he wasn’t sure what he was even pleading for.

* * *

 Yuuri placed back the toys that he was holding up into the black box and snapped it shut. He placed a tender hand over his husband’s head, gently caressing his hair. Although Yuuri and Victor loved teasing each other, he knew when the line should be drawn.   
  
Clearly if Yuuri was the one on Victor’s end who had a collection of sex toys, he’d be breaking down of embarrassment. Though he couldn’t shake off the fact that the paddle had the word ‘daddy’ on it, he still tried to stifle his giggles.   
  
“There there, it’s not something you should be ashamed with me.” he pushed the box away. “I mean, I liked your hand. This plug in me and… I guess if we could fit a bit more discovery time on that show I was supposed to not tell you using these.”   
  
He lifted Victor’s face up to see him.   
  
“Or another choice would be you bringing that into space and once you’re there, launch it into the sun where no one will ever find a trace of it ever again.” 

* * *

Victor looked up from Yuuri’s lap where he had been wallowing. His eyes met Yuuri’s, and his cheeks turned impossibly redder.   
  
“I guess I was just nervous because… I had forgotten that it even existed, and I didn’t know what was all in there,” Victor explained softly.   
  
“Y-You’d want to try some of the stuff? I mean…” He thought about the big hassle it would be to try and smuggle some of the items through the airport security. He hoped that they wouldn’t get stopped and have to explain to the staff why they had metal nipple clamps and handcuffs in their luggage.   
  
“Okay,” Victor said with a relieved smile. “Okay, you can… Look through it, if you want, and pack whatever you’d like.” He said before he scooted the black box back over to Yuuri with a smile. 

* * *

Yuuri was happy to have changed the mood into something more positive after the sudden fluctuation of their happy vibes. Together they looked at the items within the black box with Yuuri having to inquire Victor what some of the toys were. After their show and tell, Yuuri had set aside his selection to pack into his own bag.   
  
Zipping his luggage up, he stood up and placed a kiss on Victor’s cheek before heading off to prepare lunch. Time flew so fast and before they knew it, they were already headed off to their first destination. Svalbard– the northern lights.   
  
“Here goes nothing.” 


	5. From St. Petersburg to Svalbard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Victor finally set off to their first honeymoon destination.  
> Victor tries to find a way to kill time and discovers Call of Duty.
> 
> Very short update but the next one (the usual length) will come earlier!

Yuuri froze at the airport luggage inspection. He gulped, the inspector shooting him a look at the items inside a big pouch. His shoulders tensed, glancing at his husband.  
  
Victor had to explain in rapid-fire Russian very hesitantly why in the world they had some suspicious items in their suitcases. After the frantic conversation with the unphased inspector, they were on their way to catch their flight.   
  
Victor laughed into the palm of his hand as they boarded the plane. “I had to tell security that we’re porn stars, Yuuri. They wanted to know why we had objects that looked like weapons and also an assortment of dildos. That was the only reasonable excuse I could come up with!”   
  
The first class seats were spacious and comfortable, which he was grateful for. “So, I guess we’re porn stars now. We should get to work on releasing our first film.” He teased playfully while he settled down and intertwined his fingers with Yuuri’s.

* * *

Yuuri let out a deep breath he had forgotten to exhale when they were finally allowed to check in their luggage. He wondered, however, what Victor told the inspector. He sounded like he was kind of frantic and speaking in Russian at a high speed that Yuuri was not able to pick up anything at all.  
  
When they boarded the plane, he glanced at his husband who was stifling giggles in his hand.   
  
They were what now?!   
  
“YOU SAID WHAT?!”   
  
Yuuri followed the suit, covering his mouth with two hands and muffling his laughter. The first class seats were extra. Too extra. They had their own private cabin, the chairs can recline into a bed and there was TV and drinks too! It was nothing Yuuri was able to experience before and right now he felt like he was being spoiled.   
  
“That’s smooth-talking Victor. Smooth talking.” he giggled, trying to fasten his seatbelt. “Are you gonna say the same thing until we reach Vegas?”

* * *

Victor snickered while he fastened his seatbelt as well. “Yes, probably…” He laughed. “We will be porn stars until we leave Vegas. Our profession will be short-lived.”  
  
The flight attendant announced all of the rules of the plane as per ritual, and Victor held onto Yuuri’s hand during liftoff. He knew that Yuuri always had just a little bit of anxiety during the first few minutes.   
  
“This is nothing compared to spaceship liftoff.” Victor chuckled. It was a lot more hectic than a plane ride, by far.   
  
When the plane was steady and up in the air, Victor moved the armrest and leaned against Yuuri’s shoulder. It was like he always had to be touching his husband in at least one way or another. Maybe it was his mind unconsciously trying to engrave the feeling of Yuuri’s skin, his pulse and his warmth in his brain so he wouldn’t forget it over the course of three years.   
  
“I’m taking, like, every single one of your shirts to space with me,” Victor mumbled as he inhaled Yuuri’s familiar, comforting scent.

* * *

Yuuri laughed at the thought of swapping their space careers for being actors in an adult entertainment industry. It was a funny idea for a honeymoon yet he found it interesting. Yuuri couldn’t wait for Vegas then.  
  
Their stay in Svalbard wasn’t going to be long compared to Vegas and Barcelona anyway.   
  
“You’re probably going to need to knock me out while lift off if I were to join the almost non-existent medical staff up there.” he nervously chuckled. “How do you do it, commander?”   
  
He clasped the hand in his gently until the tiny bit of anxiety that plagued his tummy was completely gone once they were up and steady in the air. He reclined his chair that he was almost lying down and put his feet up.   
  
“So… we have about nine hours until we land at Longyearbyen airport. What kind of adult film do you want to want to do?” he said with his usual convincing tone.

* * *

“You’d consider joining the medical staff?” Victor asked, curiousity tinging his voice. He laughed at Yuuri’s question. “Nervously. I do it very, very nervously.” He answered smoothly.  
  
He had gone through bouts of training where he learned nothing but how to launch a spaceship into orbit. It was utterly terrifying that he had that much control in his hands. Terrifying for both him and whoever else was on the ship with him.   
  
Apparently, Yuuri wasn’t done with surprising Victor just yet.   
  
He looked over at the younger man, his mouth slightly agape. “Wait, are you serious about making a film? I thought – oh my god, are we joining the mile high club?” Victor whispered as if someone might hear him, excitement in his tone.

* * *

“Wow, commander, I didn’t know you were excited to join the mile high club.” Yuuri said with a hint of taunting in his voice.  
  
He pressed his face closer to Victor’s, breath hot and heady against his neck.   
  
“Maybe. Or perhaps..”   
  
Yuuri pressed a teasing kiss just below his ear before fully pulling back and killing the mood– slightly or completely.   
  
“We can take it up FURTHER and join the THOUSAND MILE high club!” he announced with a playful shrug– finger pointing up further in the sky to imply that he wanted it…outside of the earth. “Or I can take your offer up on you putting a show while in space.”

* * *

Victor shuddered pleasantly at the tone of Yuuri’s voice and his breath ghosting over his skin.  
  
He whined when Yuuri pulled away, but he did like the sound of the proposed idea.   
  
“Mm, we can video chat when we both have free time… I’ll put on some shows for you, and I expect some in return.” Victor teased and pressed a quick kiss to Yuuri’s cheek. “We’ll be the first people to make an adult film from space! Though, we probably wouldn’t be able to release it unless we wanted to be fired.” Victor laughed.   
  
“I actually have a few things for you so you won’t feel too lonely while I’m gone…” He trailed off, a smug smirk on his lips, leaving the implications up to Yuuri.   
  
“Well, I’ll have to make sure to give you a good show.”

* * *

Yuuri laughed at the idea but he was absolutely fine with it. It’s a risque thing but just so that Victor keeps himself quiet in his sleep station and wear earphones, they’ll get away with it. Probably. It was an exciting rebellious notion. But hey, astronauts are advised to regularly get off to avoid particular diseases so he guesses it should be fine. Minus the video that is. What’s life without a little risk yeah?  
  
“A few things?” he asked, tilting his head to the side a little.   
  
That smug smirk on Victor’s face– Yuuri knows it well. His husband was planning things and he wanted to know that instant.

* * *

“Mm, a few things.” Victor confirmed but made no move to actually explain his plans.  
  
Victor had done quite a bit of research about what a spouse might enjoy while the other is away on a business trip or something of the sort. Many different items had come up in his search results, and he managed to get his hands on some surprises that he was sure would get a lot of use during his absence.   
  
He could tell that Yuuri was suspicious, but he liked making his husband guess and ponder. He always seemed to come up with some creative answers to Victor’s riddles.   
  
“Speaking of things,” Victor said, smitten. “Are you still wearing the plug, or did you take it out?” He asked curiously.

* * *

“Hmm? Oh, that.”  
  
Yuuri squirmed a little in his seat, face blushing at the mention of the toy. However, he had removed it while he took a shower hours after their little role-play. Since then, he only wanted Victor to use it on him. Because they had been busy making arrangements for their honeymoon the next couple of days Yuuri was only able to pack it among the other toys in the pouch in his luggage.   
  
“Well, I kinda packed it along with the others in the bag. Which is in the luggage compartment of the plane.”   
  
But the way Victor mentioned it like he was speaking of the devil, he became even more suspicious of what his husband had prepared for him.   
  
“Why’d you ask?” He subtly gulped the sudden knot in his throat.

* * *

“Oh, no reason…” Victor smirked mischievously, clearly trying to work Yuuri to the point of suspicion. “Just curious.” He said, which was partly true.  
  
He glanced out of the corner of his eye at Yuuri, a smug grin on his face. He loved teasing the Japanese man in instances such as this. It brought him great satisfaction to see Yuuri’s curiosity in full bloom.   
  
After a while longer of comfortable silence, Victor flopped over into Yuuri’s lap with a sigh. “This is taking forever..!” He complained childishly. They still had a chunk of time to kill while on the plane, much to Victor’s disappointment.   
  
“Yuuri, Yuurachka, Yuuraya, love of my life, I’m so bored…” He whined as he smushed his face up against the man in question’s thighs. “I’m positively going to die soon.” Victor dramatically exclaimed.

* * *

Yuuri laughed at how his husband whined just how many derivations of his name, bored beyond his wits. He inclined Victor’s chair to match his own almost that it was horizontal. He pulled him up and placed his head on his chest, snuggling cozily in their first class cabin.  
  
“Do you want to sleep?” he asked. “Or we can order food?”   
  
But just before he could wait for Victor’s answer, Yuuri saw a familiar console under the flat screen TV in front of them. He shot up and quickly checked the item of curiosity with a glint of his eyes.   
  
“Or… we can play this?” he smirked, raising up a PS4 controller and a bunch of games that came with the console.   
  
Competitive was an understatement to describe Yuuri. He loved challenges and what is a better way to spend time thousands of feet in the air than kicking your husband’s ass in Call of Duty?

* * *

Victor watched as Yuuri seemed to come up with an idea to solve his incurable case of boredom. He clicked his tongue when he saw what Yuuri had planned.   
  
He’s terrible at video games. Always has been, always will be. Placing Victor in front of a gaming console would be the equivalent of telling a fish to climb a tree. Perhaps his lack of skill in the video game department was his attitude as a young adult.   
  
He saw them as a waste of time, and he didn’t understand the appeal of them. They never seemed to catch his attention, as he had been too busy as a child constructing spaceships out of cardboard boxes rather than sitting in front of a TV all day.   
  
Foolishly, Victor agreed. “Fine,” he said. He liked to think he could solve any problem placed in front of him. He had confidence in himself, although he might need just a little motivation…   
  
“Hmm… Loser has to do whatever the winner says for an entire hour.” Victor grinned as he was handed a controller.

* * *

 

Yuuri raised a brow, seemingly unsatisfied with the bet.  
  
“Ehhh, just an hour?” he whined. “Can’t make it a little more interesting?”   
  
He hummed as he connected the console to the flat screen in front of them. While loading the game, Yuuri was thinking of a more exciting challenge other than just to do what the winner says for an hour.   
  
“If I win, you won’t have that special show in Vegas. If you win, I’ll double the spice of that little show into something…”   
  
He pulled closer to Victor’s face lips just grazing his earlobe.   
  
“You. won’t. forget.” he sensually whispered.  “Ever.”   
  
He pulled back wearing the most innocent smile on his face.   
  
“So do we have a deal?”

* * *

Victor let out a fake gasp. “I made it easy because I’m terrible at video games, so I wouldn’t feel too bad if I lost!” He protested half-heartedly.   
  
A pleasant shiver made its way up his skin when he heard Yuuri whisper his inevitable victory. He looked at his cruel husband with wide eyes and gulped. Yuuri was definitely trying to break him at this point.   
  
“Okay.” Victor accepted Yuuri’s challenge. “Okay, fine.”   
  
Deep down, Victor knew he’d surely lose. Of course, he wouldn’t let Yuuri know that. He’s too prideful to even pretend.   
  
When the game started up, they chose their weapons and the layout of the game. Victor already had absolutely no idea what he was doing.   
  
Within thirty seconds, his character had already died, and he hadn’t even gone through with the mission yet.   
  
Victor glared over at Yuuri. “Best two out of three.”

* * *

“Okay I think we should definitely do a practice map first before getting into the real thing to make things more interesting.”   
  
Victory was sweet, that was for sure but only if it was totally worth it. He then set the map to a practice layout and taught Victor the controls and a few techniques over the course of an hour or so. It was worth it anyway. After all, wasn’t their goal to burn time?   
  
“Alright, I think you’re good. Ready for the real thing?”   
  
Soon as Yuuri thought Victor should be ready, it was time to get their game on. He knew Victor was a fast learner but to what extent, he will have to find out on their real first match.   
  
The game commenced and this time, it was going to count.

* * *

“Wait, so – if I lose, I don’t get what you’ve had planned for me? That’s not fair!” Victor complained as he maneuvered his character around, using his carefully thought out plan of  _hide and wait until the timer runs out._

Victor caught on pretty quickly, although he still wasn’t the best at the game, clearly.

He mashed the controller’s buttons in a frenzy when he saw Yuuri’s character pop out from behind a corner, and he shot his weapon relentlessly.

At the very last second, Victor got a headshot, which resulted in Yuuri’s avatar falling onto the floor in defeat.

He whipped his head around and looked at Yuuri with a shit-eating grin, obviously very proud of himself. If he were a peacock, his feathers would be spread out and tall in a show of pride.

* * *

 

This was going to be interesting. Now that Victor knew what buttons to press, this should make things more challenging than earlier. Yuuri grinned, making it more exciting by putting his little plan in Vegas at stake to boost Victor’s morale.

“Only fair.”

The game commenced and Yuuri was having a hard time trying to spot Victor within the map. Each time he felt like he was getting closer, the man’s avatar slips away. But when he finally spot his target, he was about to deliver a clean shot when his husband loudly mashed the buttons, shooting at him with an automatic rifle. He needed to get out of there. But soon as he stood up from his crouching position to run, his character dropped dead from a clean headshot.

He snapped Victor a challenging look, eyes squinting at that smug grin.

“You are so motivated when the stakes involve me.” he chuckled. “Best two out of three.”

* * *

 

Victor sighed and hung his head when Yuuri announced the stupid two out of three rule. “I want a divorce,” he joked.

Once the next map loaded, Victor continued on with hiding as much as he possibly could. He hid behind crates, buildings, barrels, and anything else he could find in the virtual world. There was a tiny map in the lower corner of the screen that allowed each opponent to see the other’s general location, which caused Victor to have to move constantly.

Yuuri had seemed to understand Victor’s tactic by now, much to the Russian’s disappointment. He finally came out from hiding once the time started to run out and began attacking Yuuri’s avatar. He shot his gun aimlessly, but Yuuri had better aim, and Victor’s avatar fell to the ground in a heap of blood, defeated.

This time, he looked at Yuuri with a frown and he narrowed his eyes. “Why would you do that?” Victor complained.

* * *

 

“Why wouldn’t I?” he said with a conceited grin. “Alright, tie breaker time. This will decide what happens.”

Yuuri loaded the last map and this time it was a forest that barely had any cover of buildings aside from trees, rocks, some crates and a few abandoned cottages. To him, this was the map where he could easily spot his opponents. But that also left him vulnerable. But Yuuri liked this map the most. He knew this arena like the back of his hand.

Both of them were at both edges of the map making their way to the center to meet each other at a final duel. However, time went on and Victor’s avatar was not anywhere in sight even if the dot that indicated where he was was right next to him already.

Camouflage? A bug? That couldn’t be.

Before he could fire even a shot, the game was over with a huge explosion when a grenade fell on top of his avatar’s head.

He shot Victor a menacing look of disbelief.

“WHAT THE HELL? YOU ARE WAY TOO OVERKILL!”

* * *

 

Victor’s face lit up when the game announced his victory. A rush of pure adrenaline ran through him at the thought of it. Now, he sort of understood why everyone likes video games.

“Oh no, looks like I’m better than you at video games now.” He teased. “And I get my Vegas surprise!”

“I think I’ve mastered this game by now,” Victor said smugly as he leaned forward and flipped through the assortments of different games. “Another? That was really fun!”

He came across a colorful looking game and he put the disk into the console. He’d probably be kept entertained by his newfound interest for the rest of the flight.

It didn’t take him very long to figure out the simple controls, and when he did, he started placing a million blocks down and created a giant structure that spelled out ‘I love Yuuri’, because he’s the cheesiest man on the planet.

For the remaining rest of the flight, he’d spent his time creating different things and building tons of houses with squares. He only looked up from his game when he heard the announcement overhead that said they’d be landing in fifteen minutes. “…Has it been that long already?”

* * *

Yuuri laughed at how Victor was so proud of his achievement, claiming to have mastered the game just so because he won against Yuuri at best two out of three. Adorable, he thought.

While Victor looked through the assorted games on the shelf, he leaned back to lounge on his seat, feet up the footrest and watched Victor play Minecraft. It was heartwarming that he was enjoying one of his hobbies. He taught his husband the controls for the game and watched as he figured out the rest for his own.

He chuckled as he watched Victor spell out I love Yuuri with the blocks and gave him a firm kiss on the cheek for the effort of being cheesy.

Time flies when you’re having fun. Before they knew it, they were already to land and Yuuri looked out the window. His eyes grew wide opening the window and tapped his husband without looking at him.

“Victor, LOOK!” he yanked his husband’s shirt.

Outside they could see the Aurora Borealis at a much closer view, almost as if they were flying close to them. Even though they were only at the stratosphere, it was still much closer to the thermosphere than down on the ground, making the view magical.

* * *

 

Victor shut his game off and looked over at Yuuri when he felt the tugging at his shirt.

Outside, he saw ribbons of green, blue, and purple lights flowing through the sky. The lights were similar to snakes in the way that they would slowly slither across the background of dark blue and speckles of white stars.

He audibly gasped, the sight even better than he thought it would be. He practically climbed over Yuuri to get closer to the window.

The bright colors reflected in Victor’s eyes as he stared at the breathtaking display; something that looked artificial, but was clearly created by nature. Vibrant greens and blues shone through the glass and covered the layer of snow on the ground.

The Earth was incredible, able to create something as bright as this naturally. Three weeks to discover all of the world’s wonders, and three years to miss everything that happens within gravity.

“Yuuri,” Victor said softly. “I don’t want to leave.”

* * *

 

For a moment, Yuuri felt like his eyes were stinging hot with tears hearing Victor’s plea to stay. He wanted him to stay too. It was both their wish but their careers were on the line. He turned to Victor and pushed him into a teary kiss, lips trembling.   
  
“Stay close to me. And never let me go.” He whispered in Japanese, knowing Victor understood well that phrase he’d tell him whenever he desperately meant it.   
  
In the silence, their emotionally heavy air was cut by the voice on the speaker system to buckle up for landing.   
  
He held on to Victor’s hand, landing made Yuuri a little anxious but all okay as long as Victor was by his side.   
  
“As I said, I’ll find a way to bring you home sooner than you think.”

* * *

Victor looked at Yuuri’s watery eyes and cupped his cheeks. He wiped the stray tears from Yuuri’s skin and allowed a small smile to cross his face.   
  
That simple Japanese phrase held a lot of meaning. He wanted so badly to repeat it back, but he knew the promise that laced the words wouldn’t be true. Victor wished he could stay close. He wished he’d never have to let Yuuri go. He knew that Yuuri understood.   
  
Victor buckled up and gently ran his thumb over each of Yuuri’s knuckles. He’d miss the simple touch.   
  
“I’ll look forward to seeing what excuse you come up with,” Victor whispered, a chuckle escaping his lips.

And so the plane had landed, bringing our newlyweds to their first destination: Svalbard, Norway.


	6. Polar Dogs, Arctic Birds and Ice, Ice Daddy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri finally arrive at Svalbard. A big adventure awaits them. Petplay, anyone?

Thankfully at the airport, there were no stops and they were able to meet up with their guide. Stepping out of the vicinity, Yuuri felt a great chill whip his face. The cold here was nothing like Russian winters. Although Yuuri had only been able to adjust to the cold weather in St. Petersburg living with his husband for a while now, arctic cold was a different level entirely. He shivered and wrapped an arm around himself.  
  
But what was even more beautiful was the magnificent panoramic sight of the snowy mountain. He breathed a small ‘wow’  and whipped his head in the direction of his husband.  
  
“Look Victor!” he pointed out like a child. “It’s beautiful!”  
  
He quickly brought his phone out and attempted to take the best panorama picture he could of the wonder before him.

* * *

Victor watched as Yuuri was overridden with excitement, and he allowed a contagious smile to match the one on Yuuri’s lips.  
  
He looked up at the large, snowy mountain in awe. It still wasn’t as beautiful as Yuuri, but it was still interesting. He stared at the giant mound and chuckled. The start of their sightseeing was only just beginning.  
  
When he saw Yuuri attempting to take a panorama picture, Victor immediately jumped in front of Yuuri’s phone and grinned sillily, the large mountain in the background. He laughed and then went around Yuuri’s side to look at the outcome of the photo.  
  
Apparently, the panorama option didn’t like sudden movement, so it appeared as if Victor had no body, one arm, and two and a half heads.  
  
“Hmm, that’s ugly,” Victor whined. “Looks like an alien. Maybe I’ll meet one up in space.”

* * *

“Victor!” Yuuri whined when his husband lept right in front of his panorama picture.

  
He ended the shot and waited for the picture to generate. He burst into laughing when he saw Victor’s horrendous form in the picture. He wanted to delete the photo but then to him this photo counted as a funny memory and potentially future blackmail material of some sort.  
  
“You look terrible here. You do look like an alien!” he laughed, pointing at the sheen of his two and a half heads.  
  
He made playful bleep blop noises that sounded alienly and robotic while pinching his nose.  
  
“Maybe they’ll come to see their long lost family up at the ISS.” he chuckled. “Your beauty is otherworldly after all.”

* * *

Victor whined and slapped a hand over his forehead. “Yuuri..!” He complained pathetically, though he did giggle at the joke.  
  
He laughed when Yuuri tried imitating an alien-like noise. It sounded like something from a sci-fi movie. As strange as the little moment was, it only made Victor fall more in love with his dork of a lover.  
  
Victor narrowed his eyes at his husband. “You can’t just tell me I look like an alien and then tell me I’m pretty!” He argued miserably. “They don’t cancel out!” Victor protested, though the ordeal was pretty funny, as much as he wanted to deny it.  
  
After they got their luggage back from the baggage claim, Victor looked up at the softly falling snow. “Where are we going now?” He asked as he looked over at his husband.

* * *

 “Oh they don’t?” he laughed. “It’s okay. More forehead means more area for me to kiss.”  
  
He stood on his tippy toes and pulled Victor’s head to kiss his big shiny noggin. His lips covered as much area as he could just until of course, their tour guide had to cough that their service vehicle was ready.  
  
“Oops, sorry~” he sheepishly laughed. “Looks like our ride is here.”  
  
With their suitcases in tow, the two headed to the tourist mini bus that only had the two of them on board. Yuuri enjoyed the trip, snapping a lot of photos of the icy mountain view as well as a few selfies with Victor on his and his husband’s phone.  
  
“Ah, I wanna set this as my wallpaper.” he mumbled, tapping away at his device to change his wallpaper.

* * *

Once on the tour bus, Victor stared out of the window at the pretty sights. He watched all of the sheets of ice that reflected starlight. He also watched as some of the lights reflected off of Yuuri’s eyes.  
  
Victor smiled in all of the pictures, and smugly licked Yuuri’s cheek in one of them, just because he could.  
  
He quickly grabbed Yuuri’s phone as he was changing his wallpaper and, as payback for making fun of his forehead, changed his lock screen to a really poor zoomed-in picture of Yuuri’s nostril for some reason.  
  
Victor handed Yuuri his phone back with a satisfied grin, clearly very proud of his work.

* * *

When Yuuri was handed his phone, he didn’t pay it a glance at all and the device went straight to his pocket. Little did he know he was going to have quite the surprise. They were closing in to their destination after all so he wanted to make sure that everything needs to be kept before they get off the mini bus so they wouldn’t forget anything. Once they arrived at their lodging, their tour guide had helped them check in and discussed the schedule for the coming three days.  
  
Hotsprings available 24/7  
  
Arctic Safari: Polar Bears!  
  
Snowmobile and Snowsled riding with Polar Dogs  
  
The Aurora Borealis  
  
In their room, Yuuri browsed through the tours brochure while he was lying down on their bed, too lazy to even change because of the chill. He waited for the thermostat to warm the room.  
  
“Hey look, Victor. We can go snow sledding with polar dogs!”

* * *

Victor flopped over onto the bed beside Yuuri after taking his jacket off. He peeked over his husband’s shoulder to look at the brochure.  
  
“…What the hell is a polar dog?” He asked, clearly missing the meaning. In his mind, polar dog = polar bear + dog, so he had no idea what went wrong in the reproduction process there.  
  
Victor was the type to cry over dogs in movies. Not just when they died, but when they were there at all. He snatched the brochure from Yuuri and stuck his bottom lip out when he gazed upon the pictures of fluffy dogs romping through the snow.  
  
He shoved his face into the mattress and made a sound akin to a dying whale.  
  
“I want more dogs,” Victor whined against the blanket. “One just isn’t enough, Yuuri,” he said in a tone that sounded like he was supporting his decision without husband-approval.

* * *

 “In a way, you’re being a traitor to Makkachin saying that he’s not enough.” he giggled. “But I get you. You want more dog children.”  
  
Oh right speaking of dogs, he should definitely check on Yurio whom they trusted to keeping the poodle. He shuffled for his phone in his pocket and to his horror and surprise, his lock screen was a pixelated, zoomed in picture of his nostrils.  
  
“Victor!!”  
  
The smartphone dropped squarely on his face making him yelp. He pinched his nose, hurting from the impact.  
  
“What the heck is this?!” he threw his phone aside in their big bed, tackling the man into a tickle wrestle fight.  
  
He grabbed for Victor’s leg, throwing away his shoe and sock away and began tickling the man.

* * *

Victor sunk down onto the sheets and gave Yuuri a mischievous look. He was clearly trying very hard to not laugh, so all that came out was a muffled snicker.

He imagined that he would be pretty startled as well if his background was suddenly changed to a terrible picture of his nostrils. It must seem horrifying, actually, the more Victor thought about it.

“It’s payback! I could’ve changed it to something worse, you know!” Victor giggled, then gasped in surprise as he was suddenly engaged in a wrestling match.

He tried to pin Yuuri to the bed, but the younger man dashed out from under him and got ahold of his leg. “Yuuri!” Victor protested as his skin was tickled mercilessly, voice laced with uncontrollable laughs.

“What do you want from me?!” He shrilled playfully as he wriggled out of Yuuri’s grip and wriggled off of the edge of the bed and right onto the floor. “Yuuri!”

* * *

Yuuri relentelessly tickled Victor’s foot as the other slid down the floor while he remained on the bed yanking the other leg up so he could tickle both feet.

“You changed my lockscreen!” he yelled, firmly chucking the two ankles together in one arm so that the other could tickle away.

Victor was laughing uncontrollably and legs were trying to jerk free of Yuuri’s grasp. But his hold was tight and there was no escape. The once chilly room was now feeling warm from their constant moving and laughing. If they were going to need to keep doing this if they were to survive the arctic cold then Yuuri was more than happy to supply them with tickle fights.

“This is revenge for your revenge!” he childishly announced.

* * *

Victor tried to wiggle out of Yuuri’s grasp but it proved impossible with the awkward position he was in: his torso pressed onto the floor while his lower half was held in the air by Yuuri.

“Wh – Yuuri! Hah - this isn’t even a fair revenge!” Victor shrieked, his sides tensing up with how hard he was laughing.

He managed to turn around in Yuuri’s hold and pushed himself up onto the bed, where he swung Yuuri around and then trapped him against the mattress. Victor’s fingers immediately went to tickling Yuuri’s rib cage under his shirt while the other kept his wrists pinned.

“Got you!” Victor announced in triumph. His right hand worked up and down Yuuri’s side while delivering harsh tickles to his husband’s skin.

* * *

Now it was Yuuri’s turn to jerk and kick. Their neighboring guests in the other room would probably be annoyed by how they were making such a ruckus with their boisterous laughter but Yuuri can’t help it.  
Even through about three or maybe even four layers of clothes, Victor was able to worm his hands inside and tickle Yuuri’s sides.

“No fair!” he wheezed, air leaving and entering his lungs rapidly because of his laughter.

Tears of laughter formed on the corner of his eyes as he tried to muster up some strength to pull his arms off of Victor’s grip. You know what they say however, when you laugh, your muscles relax and you loose strength. He kicked and jerked, trying to get Victor off of him only for Yuuri to flip them over at most where he laid down like an exhausted pancake over his husband.

“I surrender!” he huffed. “I think I’m gonna pee.”

He snorted, knowing Victor laughed at the most mundane things such as the word pee.

* * *

When he was flipped and laid over, Victor celebrated his victory. “I win!” He exclaimed as he threw his arms out happily.

Hanging out in their hotel room and behaving like children was a great way to end the day of traveling, Victor thought. Though, he wouldn’t mind ending every day like this; content, happy, pleased to tease Yuuri a bit, covered in a lump of tired husband. Activities like these were sure to thaw the chill in Yuuri’s bones.

Upon hearing Yuuri’s conundrum, Victor giggled like a schoolgirl. He buried his face against Yuuri’s shoulder and laughed. “Get off, don’t pee on me,” he protested through his unending laughter.

Victor wiggled around underneath his husband as he tried to shove the other off of him. He covered his face as he laughed about the word pee and accidentally bumped Yuuri’s bladder with his knee.

* * *

Yuuri laughed hard as Victor started to push him off the bed in attempt to get him going to the bathroom. Although what made the man laughing way too hard was the fact that he was cackling just because he said one of the trigger words that got Victor in stitches.  
  
“No,I don’t wanna get up!” Yuuri teased, flattening his husband like a spread out flying squirrel. “I’m gonna stay here.”  
  
But Yuuri’s bladder wasn’t kidding. When Victor accidentally put pressure onto his lower abdomen by his knee, Yuuri burst out of bed trying to stop the already leaking… Well, that. He scrambled to the bathroom, getting out of his already wet pants and resumed emptying his tanks where he was supposed to.  
  
Embarrassed of what the heck just happened, Yuuri poked his head out of the bathroom door, face flushed red.  
  
“V-Victor! Could you get me a pair of pants please?”

* * *

At first, Victor was confused when Yuuri hopped out of bed as fast as he could. Then he realized that he was the catalyst for the encounter, and he felt a bit embarrassed for Yuuri.  
  
Though, his sense of humor overrode that.  
  
Victor giggled when Yuuri poked his head out of the bathroom. “Sorry, but that was funny,” he commented as he scavenged around in Yuuri’s suitcase for a pair of sweatpants. He came across the pair of lace underwear again, part of the lingerie set; and he pointedly tried to ignore the piece of fabric that would eventually lead to his hard-worked reward.  
  
Victor brought Yuuri a new pair of pants and a smug smile. “Sorry for making you pee,” he giggled, clearly not very sorry. “That was kind of cute, though.”

* * *

“S-Shut up.” he replied with a cute little pout before closing the door to get into the pair of warm track pants.  
  
Yuuri shed the layers of clothes that weighed him quite down– the coat, the jacket and the sweater in said order. He washed himself with warm water and dried himself with his discarded shirt to use as a towel for now. Yuuri stepped out of the bathroom with a flushed face, still embarrassed but he’s found comfort with Victor to the point he doesnt exactly feel all that uncomfortable with him with pretty much anything.  
  
With nothing but his pants on, he looked for a comfy sweat shirt to wear to sleep. But he couldn’t help noticing the grin on his husband’s face as he watched him from the bed.  
  
“What is it, Victor?”

* * *

Victor wondered how he got to this point - so enamored with someone who had done something so embarrassing. He remembered a time that Yuuri wouldn’t even let him lay a finger on him, and now here they are, traveling the world together and seeing the sides of each other that they normally wouldn’t share. Victor worked so hard with Yuuri to get to this point, and now that he had it, he couldn’t imagine anything else.  
  
The mutual comfort they shared rivaled any insecurities and doubts and washed away any sense of uncertainty. Victor smiled at Yuuri as he changed. He was so in love, able to see nothing but the perfect man in front of him.  
  
“Oh, nothing,” Victor said as he leaned back on his elbows. “You’re just cute, is all.” He briefly wondered how far in love he had to be to see Yuuri pissing himself as cute.

* * *

 “You never run out of compliments, do you?” he said, pulling down the shirt over him.  
  
He plopped over the bed, too tired to even fix his suitcase. He pulled Victor up on the pillows so that he was ready to cuddle to sleep.  
  
“But I like it.” he hummed, leg and arm trapping the man into a hug. “You should be glad that I didn’t pee on you.”  
  
With a soft chuckle, Yuuri let his exhaustion take over him without letting Victor change into sleep clothes (or strip to his underwear because he sleeps like that even in the cold because he’s part Russian and part polar bear).  
  
The next day, they were ready for the activities in store for them in Svalbard, the Aurora being the best for last. The day was for snow sledding with the polar dogs! Yuuri was covered from head to toe with warm and snug layers of just how many of his own jackets, gloves, bonnets and some of Victor’s own.

* * *

“Victor!” he muffled through the ridiculous number of layers of fabric. “Why did you have to dress me up in so many layers!”  
  
Throughout the night, Victor felt as if he was being baked alive in an oven. It was either his own comfort or risk waking Yuuri up, and he couldn’t even do what seemed like a sin, which would be slightly moving Yuuri over just a tad. Love comes with sacrifices, he supposed.  
  
The next day, Victor couldn’t be more excited to see huge, fluffy dogs. Even bigger than Makkachin, surprisingly. He was getting fat, but Victor didn’t want to make him starve and put him on a diet, because ’clearly, Yuuri, that’s animal abuse, I can’t make him suffer.’  
  
Once out in the snow, Victor fixed his own scarf before looking at Yuuri; his arms unable to go down all of the way and his lower face hidden by multiple scarves.  
  
“Because you’ll die if one single snowflake were to touch you, Yuuri. I’d rather not become a widow so fast.” Victor reasoned.  
  
“Besides, I can just…” The Russian smirked before gently pushing Yuuri into a soft pile of snow, the younger man flopping over and staying unharmed. “See, look at that! You’re safe! You’ll thank me when you don’t slip and fall and puncture yourself on a shard of ice.”

* * *

 Yuuri let out a surprised cry when he plopped down just because of a slight push that got him losing his balance and onto the soft sheet of snow. He tried to get up, attempting to dust away all the snow while he did so only for him to find it hard to get back on his feet.  
  
“You are a devil, Victor!” he playfully yelled through the fabric.  
  
He rolled over on his back, arms raised expectantly for his husband to pull up. But just before Victor could, a pack of polar dogs had piled up around Yuuri and started licking his face all over.  
  
“Wha–! Wait! Oh god help I think I’m in heaven!”  
  
The snowsledding tour guide arrived and greeted the two with a very cheerful and thick Norwegian accent. Suprisingly, the man spoke Russian too!  
  
“I see you met the pack so quick. Good morning! Ready for your snow sledding day?”

* * *

Victor watched as Yuuri struggled around in the snow, attempting to stand up but finding it hard while wrapped in a million layers of clothes that prevented him from moving his arms properly.  
  
He laughed and was just about to tug Yuuri up when a flurry of big, fluffy, white dogs pounced on the immobile man.  
  
“Dogs! Look at all of them!” Victor cheered, excitement running through his body as he threw his arms up and bounced on the balls of his feet. Victor began hugging one of the huge polar dogs and he smiled through a face full of messy kisses.  
  
Victor looked up at the tour guide and grinned. “Yes!” He exclaimed, but he clearly didn’t want to leave the horde of cotton ball resembling dogs. He excitedly rubbed his face all over one of the dog’s fur. “Yuuri! I’m stealing one of these!”

* * *

Half of the pack that assaulted Yuuri transferred to Victor, making it a little easier for him to get back on his feet. The guide blew a whistle and the pack dispersed from the Japanese man and lined up in a proper file. Yuuri could only watch in awe how these dogs were absolutely following orders without a flicker of mischief.  
  
“Wow… Victor I agree with you. We need more dogs.” he said, grabbing onto his husband’s coat to yank himself up his feet.  
  
The dogs were harnessed in a line and the sled was to follow after they get up the top of the mountain. Preparation took a while and so the couple was asked to take the chair lift ride towards the top where they would meet the dogs again. Yuuri was prepared. Phichit’s wedding present for him was a GoPro camera and he was going to use it. He took pictures and videos of them as they hung high above the snowy plain below them.  
  
The view was magnificent. Breathtaking. It felt like Yuuri was on top of the world where he could see nothing but mountains and snow and the bright blue sky. He held onto Victor’s hand, leaning on his shoulder as he took a picture with him with the tiny camera.

* * *

In the back of his mind, Victor wondered how these dogs were so well behaved but Makkachin tended to run off at the park if he so much as saw a butterfly. I hate this man and his polite dogs, mine is so much better even though he got kicked out of his puppy behavior classes, Victor thought.  
  
Once on the chair lift, Victor watched the mountains covered in snow and the blue sky above. Little flakes of snow gently fell on his cheeks, and he looked over to see Yuuri with little bits of the frozen rain on his lashes.  
  
Victor smiled in the picture that Yuuri took, then made Yuuri take another of them kissing, because it’s called romance, and he wanted all of it.  
  
He looked down at the pure white snow below them and pursed his lips. “Do you think it would hurt if someone were to fall off of this?” Victor asked. “Well, of course it would hurt, but would it hurt less because of all of the snow?”

* * *

 “You’re not thinking of experimenting using me as a guinea pig because I’m cushioned by a lot of clothes, right?”  
  
He looked down, the people sledding and skiing down looking like little ants. Yuuri can only imagine just how far high up they were. All of a sudden, the chair lift stopped and he grabbed quickly onto Victor and the chair.  
  
“Whoa! What’s going on?”  
  
Their end destination was not at all near where they were at the moment nor was their starting point. The couple was in the middle of the entire ride and was hanging about over a hundred feet above the snowy ground. No other chair lifts were nearby and no one was nearby for help.  
  
“Oh no Victor, we’re stuck!”

* * *

When the chair lift came to a halt, Victor immediately grabbed onto Yuuri and latched himself onto the many layers of clothing that Yuuri harbored. “Are we dying?” He asked as he looked down at the many people who didn’t notice their plight.  
  
Victor looked up at the gear belt that the chair lift was hanging from. He violently wiggled the seat back and forth to see if that might encourage the ride to continue its job. Aside from startling Yuuri, that didn’t seem to do anything.  
  
He huffed and then glanced over at Yuuri. “We’re dying here and we haven’t even played with the dogs yet. The world hates us.” Victor declared, because clearly that was the only explanation as to why they might’ve gotten stuck. Obviously.  
  
After a minute of silence and the sound of rushing wind, Victor sighed and scooted closer to Yuuri. He maneuvered the younger man into his lap and hugged him tightly. “I might have to sacrifice you.” He teased and rubbed his face up against Yuuri’s thick outer coat.

* * *

 “STOP SWINGING IT!!” Yuuri screeched, grabbing onto Victor and the chair handles. “I don’t wanna die yet!”  
  
The wind blew and the layers of coats and jackets seemed to be not enough to make him warm because of his internal panicking. The chill was more like coming in from him due to his fear. Once the chair had stop swinging, Yuuri’s heart finally settled down to a much better pace. Although he was at the brink of having a hyperventilation attack, he had to take deep breaths.  
  
He relaxed when Victor pulled close and placed him on his lap. This was calming, he thought. Until of course Victor teased him that he might have to sacrifice him. Of course, he really didn’t mean that, did he?  
  
“It’s so cold up here.” he said, pulling down some of the scarves that covered half of his face.  
  
Victor’s own face was close and his heart raced again at the proximity. Slowly he pressed his trembling lips against his husband’s and found comfort.

* * *

Victor smiled when Yuuri noticed the lack of distance and closed the space between them.  
  
He pressed his lips to Yuuri’s soft ones for a short second, then pulled back. “Your lips are cold,” Victor noted. “I guess I have to warm them up then, hm?”  
  
He captured Yuuri’s lips with his own once again, his hands gripping at Yuuri’s thighs that were layered with warm clothing. He tried to reach his fingers under Yuuri’s jacket like he normally did when they kissed, but the task proved too difficult with all of the different fabrics he had forced his husband to wear.  
  
Victor pouted and then began pressing his lips along Yuuri’s jawline, and softly cursed himself when he realized that the many scarves were preventing him from kissing Yuuri’s neck.  
  
“This sucks.” He complained. “I can’t feel your skin with all of the clothes you’re wearing. And if I took your clothes off, you’d get hypothermia and die. I don’t know what to do.” Victor whined.

* * *

“You’re so warm.” he whispered through the parting of their lips. “Howcome I’m feeling all so much cold even if I’m wearing a lot of layers and you’re so warm just wearing a couple?”  
  
Victor’s hand was trying to pry inside his clothes in his search for skin but it was challenging even if Yuuri was already trying to provide as much help as he could by yanking layers up. He pulled down his scarves to try and expand the area for Victor to touch only for it to spring back into the volume that covered half or a quarter of his face.  
  
“I know it sucks.” he chuckled. “But it’s weirder to touch and make out about a hundred feet above sea level like this.”  
  
He looked down, people were far from where they were stuck and were unlikely to hear them scream as they looked like tiny ants.  
  
“It’s temptingly very private up here.”

* * *

“I’m Russian, that’s why. You’re Japanese, you were raised in a warmer environment than I was.” Victor explained, though the answer was clear to both of them and didn’t need saying.  
  
He continued trying to penetrate the immovable fortress of layers that Yuuri had constructed around himself. When that didn’t work, he dramatically sighed and threw his head back.  
  
Victor snorted and looked at Yuuri. “Are you implying something?” He teased, wiggling his brows. “I don’t want your dick to freeze and then fall off. You probably wouldn’t even be able to get hard in this temperature – woah!” Victor yelped when the chair lift suddenly budged an inch, then went right back to its hibernating state.  
  
He frowned at the belt above him as if to curse it for ruining what little sense of hope he had left.  
  
“I wonder if your sperm would freeze right as it hit the cold air.”

* * *

 “Me? Implying something?” Yuuri replied with a suggestive look. “Of course not!”  
  
He waved his hand to ‘dismiss’ the idea while Victor narrated his displeasure at the thought of Yuuri’s dick getting a frostbite if they managed to bring it out through the layers of fabric. But that hand in the air suddenly grabbed onto the chair when they budged an inch only to stop once more.  
  
“I thought we were going to fall!”  
  
He calmed his breathing and gulped looking down at the sheet of snow that they were to land on if ever they do fall. But god forbid that it happen or else Yuuri will never be able to forgive themselves for not being able to play with the fluffy polar dogs!  
  
“Sperm?” he parroted, face flushed as he cleared his throat to begin his explanation. “It’s not like objects instantly freeze when they’re exposed to several degrees below freezing point. There’s usually a catalyst that makes supercooling processes possible.”  
  
A second of silence.  
  
“Although I don’t know if atmospheric pressure will affect it. I don’t suppose that you want to try.”

* * *

Victor listened to Yuuri’s explanation and hummed. “New science hypothesis for you to test.”  
  
He held onto Yuuri again when the chair lift budged again, and then again, and then began its slow ascending once again.  
  
“Oh, good. I thought we were going to die up here.” Victor snickered. He began to watch all of the people below with their miscellaneous mountain sport items, though they were hard to distinguish from that far up.  
  
A few arctic birds flew overhead, and Victor looked up at them. One swooped down and landed on the bench right beside Victor. It climbed up on his shoulder, and the Russian man grinned so brightly that it rivaled the sun.  
  
“I’m a Disney princess!” He cheered. “Oh my god, I should’ve been a princess instead of an astronaut. That seems way better.”

* * *

 “Phew, I thought we were gonna freeze to death up there.”  
  
He loosened his grip on Victor as they continued their ascend up the mountain. Yuuri watched as a flock of what looked like some arctic birds flying in circles around the vicinity. They were close to the end of their ride when one of the birds perched onto the chair and hopped on to Victor’s shoulder.  
  
“That you are. But I don’t think that job pays as much as ours does.”  
  
He quickly snapped a few bunch of photos of Victor with the bird. However, after about five shots there was a sudden white blot on his husband’s shoulder and Yuuri desperately tried to stifle his laughter.  
  
Yuuri snickered and because of the confused look his husband was giving him, he had to tell him what was going on.  
  
“Victor I don’t wanna make you panic… but pfftt– the bird just pooped on your shoulder.”

* * *

Victor posed for all of the pictures with a grin and he pointed happily at his new feathery friend. He pouted though when Yuuri started laughing for absolutely no reason.  
  
“What?” He asked, oblivious to the whole situation.  
  
When the problem was brought to his attention, he cringed and immediately batted at the horrible bird. “You–! Get out of here!” Victor yelled while his now ex-friend flew away. He looked at the little spot on his jacket and whined. “Get it off! Off off off!” He wiggled around and kicked his legs, as if that would help him rid himself of the bird’s gift.  
  
“Yu-u-uri!” Victor panicked, then tried to rub the gross substance off on Yuuri. He was sharing, kind of. He was trying. ‘Tis the season.

* * *

“OOOOH NO. NO. NO. NO!” Yuuri laughed, scooting away as far away on the seat as he could.  
  
Victor panicked with the bird poop over his shoulder and Yuuri was just not having a fair share of it.  
  
“No thank you, you can have all of it.”  
  
He pushed away his husband’s shoulder and prevented the bird poop from touching him. Thankfully the ride came to a halt and he was able to run away from the threatening excreta.  
  
“Wait Victor!”  
  
He balled a pile of snow and placed it firmly over the poop that soiled the leathery jacket. Once it looked like the snow absorbed it, he wiped away the poop and disposed of the snow. He checked the jacket once more and rubbed his gloved thumb over it to make sure it was clean and good as new.  
  
“Okay it’s clean.”

* * *

Victor chased Yuuri around until his husband came to the rescue and saved him from the horrible substance. Once he was clean, he pulled Yuuri into a hug. “I don’t want to be a Disney princess anymore.” He whined.  
  
He was suddenly pounced on by a familiar white dog, and his angst for the evil bird that had soiled his jacket dissipated.  
  
The dogs hoarded around the two, and Victor made sure to give every single one of them a pat on their heads. “Yuuri! I’m taking Makkachin to space with me.” He declared stubbornly. There was no way the ISS would allow a dog onboard that had no training (especially if the dog had been kicked out of obedience class).  
  
Victor saw the Norwegian man with a sled and he looked over at his husband. “Are you ready?”

* * *

What is he going to do with him, Yuuri thought. His dorky adorable husband was nothing but childish cuteness and the man sometimes wondered how he was able to snag his heart like this.  
  
“Okay, you’ll be the Disney prince inste–”  
  
He was cut off when several dogs had pounced on them and Yuuri was nothing but amused, forgetting about the whole bird poop ordeal earlier.  
  
“If you’re bringing Makkachin you’re gonna have to bring me too. We come in a set.”  
  
The dogs had lined up in front of the sled and the man was beckoning them to take their seats.  
  
“We’re ready!” he cheered, giving the dogs all the scratches and pets.

* * *

“I’ll bring both of you to space with me.” Victor teased. Though, he wouldn’t mind bringing Makkachin and Yuuri to space. Unbeknownst to Makkachin, Yuuri had an unfair advantage if Victor had to choose one or the other. Of course, the poodle would never know about the little secret.  
  
Victor hopped into the sled beside Yuuri and patted at all of the fluffy dogs. The man whistled, and the expertly trained dogs began trotting across the snowy ground.  
  
“Look at them, they follow instructions so well! Why can’t Makkachin do that?” Victor frowned, although he was having a wonderful time being pulled in the sled by a pack of dogs.

* * *

Yuuri whooped when the dogs started running, pulling the sled down the snowy sled trail. He took a video of the dogs running on his little camera, moving the view from side to side without having to look while his own eyes enjoyed the entire experience.  
  
“Because you give him the treats before he was able to perform the trick properly!” he answered, the sound of snow drowning out a bit of his voice.  
  
The dogs took a turn, making the sled drift a little making Yuuri cheer at the thrill.  
  
“I wonder if Santa Claus feels like this when he’s on his sleigh!”

* * *

Victor laughed when the dogs picked up speed, making little bits of snow fly off of their paws. “Aww, do you think their toes are cold?” He pouted over the sound of the snow.  
  
He leaned over the edge of the sled and allowed his gloved fingers to drag through the soft snow. “Hmm, maybe you’ll have to write Santa a letter and ask him!” Victor laughed.  
  
The dogs expertly dodged pine trees that they sped past and the trail began to get slicker with ice. The sled felt as if it were flying off of the ground, and Victor held onto Yuuri with a grin. He could see the end of the trail further away as he looked at the big clearing.

* * *

The entire ride was full of Yuuri laughing and cheering as the dogs picked up the speed and padded down the snowy trail, sending bits of snow onto Yuuri’s face. But he didn’t care, he was too thrilled at the moment.  
  
“Look at them go!” he yelled, gripping tight on the sled while he enjoyed the whipping of the cold wind on his  face.  
  
But when they sped up so fast, the sled felt like it was getting lifted off the ground.  
  
“We’re gonna fly, Victor. We’re gonna–”  
  
That moment, the sled flew over a small gap of the ground and the thrill Yuuri was feeling was mixed with a bit of anxiety.  
  
“VICTOR WE’RE FLYING!” he screeched as the sled was airborne, squinting his eyes and holding onto his husband and the sled for dear life.

* * *

“Prepare for liftoff!” Victor cheered as he held onto Yuuri with one arm protectively and the other was thrusted triumphantly into the air.  
  
There was a moment of weightlessness, being thrown through the air, and Victor thought that this was as close as it would get for Yuuri to experience space.  
  
That second of being airborne was suddenly ripped away when the sled touched the icy pathway; the bottom of the sled scraping up against a small rock that had been uncovered from the constant wear and tear of the ice. It threw the sled off track and ended up propelling both Victor and Yuuri out onto the fluffy snow.  
  
Victor’s face was suddenly freezing, he realized, and also noticed he wasn’t moving anymore. He looked up from where his head was buried under a pile of snow and then grinned over at Yuuri. At least it was almost where the ride was supposed to end.  
  
“We’ve made touch down!”

* * *

That moment they were in the air felt like slow motion when he felt himself out of the touch of the sled and simply in the air. Yuuri screeched like an offended cat, clutching his husband as they hit the soft bed of snow.  
  
He didn’t move for a while, eyes just shut upon impact. Victor was correct however. The layers and layers of clothes had become a big cushion that prevented him from being harmed.  
  
Yuuri took a deep breath to ground himself and started laughing to see his husband looking like an ostrich with his head buried under a pile of snow.  
  
“Welcome to Pluto, commander.”  
  
He glanced at the end of the trail about a few meters away where the Norwegian guide was waving over.  
  
“I think we may have found lifeforms.”

* * *

Victor brushed the snow out of his hair and stood up to shake his body free of any of the icy substance.  
  
He looked over at the tour guide and snickered. “Is it safe to initiate contact?” Victor teased as he helped Yuuri up off the snow pile. He brushed the snow off of his husband as well.  
  
Because of the silly interaction, Victor wondered what it would be like to discover intergalactic, desolate planets with Yuuri. Oh, how he wished he could bring his husband to space with him. The least Victor could do was bring Yuuri home a moon rock to experience a part of the planet himself.  
  
“I want hot cocoa and a warm bath.” Victor complained, though he was having a lot of fun. His nose was cold from being suddenly thrusted into the snow pile, and he wanted to relieve that feeling, even though he was Russian and could tolerate the freezing weather.

“I’d like that too.”

* * *

 

After thanking the man for a wonderful ride, they pet the dogs one more time for a job well done. Of course, they would have to get their photo taken with all those huskies that had taken a liking to them.  
  
Once back in their lodging, they headed towards the small cafe and got some hot cocoa. Fortunately for Yuuri he could already shed out all of the layers of clothes he was wearing. His body felt so much lighter as he stretched.  
  
“Those clothes weigh a ton.” he said, taking a small sip of the hot choco. “It’s like gravity multiplied.”  
  
They shared their recollection of what happened throughout the day over some biscuits and warm drinks. Yuuri even shared some of his corny space jokes like: What do you call a loony space man? An astronut!  
  
“Let’s go try their hot springs? I’m sure it’s not the same as the one in Hasetsu but how about we give it a go?”

* * *

After busting a gut laughing because of Yuuri’s cheesy space jokes, Victor had almost vomited the cocoa and cookies he had just eaten. Apparently, laughing hard enough can almost make someone puke, he had learned.  
  
Eventually he had calmed down and then every time he looked at Yuuri’s face, he would burst into another fit of giggles.  
  
Victor wiped tears from his eyes and nodded. “Okay, that sounds good.” He said, then the two began making their way to the lodge’s hot springs.  
  
He was glad to find that the small body of water was void of other people. He undressed and then sunk down into the hot water with a content sigh, and it was almost like the temperature was thawing his frozen toes.  
  
Victor sulked down until only the upper half of his face was visible over the water and he closed his eyes.

* * *

 Yuuri followed the suit, undressing and submerging himself under the hot water. Sure it felt comfortable, thawing the chill that Yuuri hadn’t thought was still there after having hot choco.  
  
There was a comfortable silence and Yuuri broke it with a deep whine. Before Victor could ask what was wrong, he gave him a playful pouty face.  
  
“It really is not the same as home’s.” he complained, wanting a small face towel over his head like the traditional Japanese hot springs they had at Hasetsu.  
  
“I like it but I’m still proud to say that our hot springs at home is so much better than here. The water is hardly hot.”  
  
He then shifted the mood instead.  
  
“Hey Victor, why did the sun go to school? To get brighter!”

* * *

Victor chuckled. “I do miss your family’s hot springs. And I also miss your family.” He hummed. He absolutely adored the Katsukis, and loved them even more since they had granted him permission to marry their son.  
  
He missed the Katsukis’ inn, their city, their family, their food and everything else that came with it. He then made it his number two priority to visit Hasetsu once he came back to Earth.  
  
(Priority number one is to hug Yuuri and never let go).  
  
Victor snickered when Yuuri started up with the space jokes again. “That one was good,” he snorted.  
  
“What do you get if you cross Santa Claus and a spaceship?” Victor grinned. “A u-f-ho ho ho!” He wheezed, laughing at his own joke.

* * *

“You only last saw them a few days ago at our wedding.”  
  
But what’s not to miss about Yuuri’s parents, right? They were warm and welcoming when Victor came into his life. The way they had treated him as a son right away the first time Yuuri introduced him still warms his heart at the memory of it.  
  
His parents spent a lot of time and effort to make their wedding the most magical experience and he was more than grateful for that. But of course he would always miss Victor the most when he leaves for space.  
  
When Victor cracked a joke, it took all of Yuuri to put on a serious look without a grin to disappoint his husband for a while. When Victor stopped his wheezing as he noticed Yuuri not reacting his joke, the Japanese man started giggling.  
  
“Scared you for a moment now, did I?”

* * *

Victor visibly waited for a response, and when he was met with none, he immediately stopped laughing. He lowered his brows and glared at his husband until he spoke, and Victor grimaced.  
  
“You’re so cruel,” he whined, sulking back underneath the hot water. “The most important part of a joke is the reaction!” Victor complained.  
  
He decided to flick a bit of water at Yuuri as revenge for not enjoying his joke. Come on, that joke was fantastic, why did his husband have to be so difficult? How disappointing!  
  
After a while of self pity, Victor looked over at Yuuri and pursed his lips. They were both naked, of course, and how wrong would it be if he didn’t use the moment to his advantage? All he wanted was to not forget the feeling of his skin against Yuuri’s while he was gone.  
  
So, Victor took it upon himself to crawl into Yuuri’s lap and bury his face in the junction between Yuuri’s neck and shoulder. “Hi,” he said, always craving attention. Always craving Yuuri’s attention.

* * *

Yuuri apologized with a giggle, entwining his fingers among his husband’s own in order to get him off his sulking under the water. Cruel it was, but he turned the joke the other way around because he was that tactful with comebacks. After he soothed out his silly Russian polar bear, the man wounded his way on his lap with his head resting at the crook of his neck.  
  
“Well, hello there~”  
  
His face heated up at the close proximity as if Victor was some kind of catalyst to induce a faster heart rate. His blood started to travel south feeling Victor’s well toned body against his softer figure. He swallowed as suddenly his mouth had gotten very moist.  
  
Being naked together wasn’t a new thing but each time they were, it felt like a brand new feeling for Yuuri. If only Victor knew what he could do to him.  
  
“May I help you?”

* * *

Victor snickered as he wound his arms around Yuuri’s waist. His fingers slipped over his husband’s water slick skin with every glide of his hand over Yuuri’s soft skin.  
  
“Mm, maybe,” he said simply, soaking up all of the reactions he was getting just from being close to his husband.  
  
Victor closed his eyes, tracing meaningless trails across Yuuri’s back. With his face so close to Yuuri’s skin, he couldn’t help but leave a few kisses across the Japanese man’s neck.  
  
“You’re cute.” Victor said offhandedly, stating a very true fact without even realizing it. The words naturally slipped from his mouth at this point. If anyone were to object Victor’s facts, he would like to have a sit down meeting with them and try to understand what went wrong in their life.  
  
He languidly pressed up against Yuuri. If it were even possible, Victor would be purring. He felt content just like this; skin-to-skin, surrounded by water that heated up their bodies.

* * *

“Oh please, you’re gonna have to write a whole research paper proving how Katsuki Yuuri can be classified as cute.”  
  
Once settled in this position that had become comfortable for the both of them, he relaxed and rested his head on Victor’s shoulder. This was nice, blissful and he wished they could stay like this for a while longer.  
  
“I’m excited to see your family tomorrow.” he said with a small snicker.  
  
Sure it was very much going to raise a lot of questions in the other’s mind. And he was anticipating the reaction he was going to get. He was reminded about how he told him that he grew distant to his family and wanted the life of an astronaut since he wasn’t going miss anyone on earth anyway. Which of course had become different now.  
  
But in reality, he was just pertaining to their Arctic Safari trip to see the polar bears.

* * *

Victor raised a brow. “Yuuri, you do realize that we’re in Norway right now and not Russia?” He questioned.  
  
Besides, it would be hard to even find Victor’s family in the first place. His mother was gone, and his father... he didn't want to talk about him. The only ‘family’ he had was Yuri, Yakov, Lilia, and now Yuuri.  
  
He had also adopted the Katsukis as his own. They were now part of his strange little glued together family that he didn’t exactly want to leave. His weird family that he had created over the years meant everything to Victor, even if none of them were related by blood.  
  
“…Wait, are you talking about the polar bears?” Victor asked as he remembered the brochure’s schedule, a thumb to his bottom lip. “Are you saying I’m a polar bear?”

* * *

Yuuri bellowed into a laugh when Victor finally realized the joke. He couldn’t stop giggling  when the man had straight out inquired if Yuuri was saying that he was a polar bear.  
  
“I must say that you are.” he wheezed.  
  
For a moment just there Yuuri had imagined his husband wearing a polar bear suit instead of an astronaut suit. But polar bears are very cute creatures, he thought– albeit vulnerable to extinction and they are dangerous carnivores.  
  
“Look, you tolerate cold so well that you can’t seem to sleep without stripping down to your underwear and unlike me, you don’t need to suit up in several layers of clothes to keep yourself warm from the cold.”  
  
He pulled the man closer into a cuddle hug.  
  
“And you’re cuddly and you have the similar hair color as them too! Although they do feed on seals and dogs.”

* * *

Victor listened to all of the reasons as to why he could possibly live as a polar bear. Yuuri did have some good points.  
  
The last fun fact was not quite so fun at all, and it left a horror-filled look on Victor’s face. “They eat dogs?” He all but whimpered. “Why would they do that?” He whined, cursing nature for letting something so cute be so cruel.  
  
He could tolerate seals being ripped to shreds by a big polar bear with blood stains on its white fur, no problem, but dogs are when it crossed the line.  
  
“I don’t want to be a polar bear anymore.” Victor whined. It was almost like he was begging Yuuri to make polar bears stop eating dogs altogether.  
  
He squirmed around in Yuuri’s lap. “Well, you could be a puppy. Then I’d be fine with being a polar bear, I guess.” Victor snickered, then proceeded to make a show out of gently biting Yuuri’s collarbone.

* * *

 “Because polar bears are carnivores that are on top of the food chain here in the arctic. If the polar dogs wind up within a polar bear’s proximity, he’s good as bear chow!”  
  
Although the thought of it wasn’t very pleasing, it was a fact and unfortunately a very gruesome at that.  
  
“I think you’re a cute and cuddly Russian polar bear.”  
  
He pressed his cheek against Victor’s, rubbing against it like he really was a polar bear. But when Victor didn’t want to be a polar bear if Yuuri wasn’t a puppy, he almost let out a revolting squeak.  
  
“But I don’t wanna be a puppy! You’re gonna eat me!” he whined, pulling away from his hug and swam across the water as if egging him to play a game of chase.

* * *

Victor watched as Yuuri swam to the other side of the hot water and he allowed a smirk to cross his lips.  
  
For extra effect, he bared his teeth and ran his tongue across his canines. “Of course I won’t eat you… I just want a little taste, yes?” Victor growled, then lunged forward at Yuuri.  
  
The hot springs was suddenly filled with the sounds of splashing water, squeals, and playful snarls as the two roughhoused around. Yuuri would dodge Victor’s grasp by slipping away, and Victor would dash right after Yuuri, hot in pursuit.  
  
Eventually he got ahold of Yuuri’s waist and pushed him up against the edge. “Now what are you going to do?” Victor teased, victory written across his face. He leaned down and nibbled at Yuuri’s neck, making on his promise to get a taste.

* * *

 A playful smile streaked across his face when Victor snarled playfully, baring his teeth and licking at his canine teeth for a more predatory look. It made Yuuri’s heart skip a beat for a while there before he started to splash away to the other side of the water.  
  
Yuuri wasn’t the best swimmer but he was agile enough to dodge Victor at each swoop of his arm. However Yuuri’s stamina wasn’t as good as he would be in normal temperatures so he was eventually captured by the waist.  
  
“Oh no, spare me great Russian polar bear!” he giggled as Victor began nibbling on him. “I don’t want to be bear food!”

* * *

Victor growled playfully and pinned Yuuri down. “Too late, puppy,” he cooed, his hands holding tight on Yuuri’s sides.  
  
He nipped at Yuuri’s neck, and worked on marking his pure skin up with little love bites and hickies. Victor placed some dark marks up and down Yuuri’s now-tainted throat.  
  
The Russian moved further down and began sucking marks into Yuuri’s chest. Once he had efficiently claimed Yuuri as his own, Victor stood up straight and admired his handiwork.  
  
“There, now was that so bad to just be snacked on?” Victor said with a wide smirk.

* * *

 Yuuri let out little whimpers and soft moans when Victor began sucking his skin to leave marks on him. He would tense up just so good when he left bites on his neck and shoulders and tilted his head back so that he could cover a bit more area before he headed down to mark the skin on his chest.  
  
Once Victor was done, Yuuri slumped a little over the edge when his muscles abruptly relaxed when he finished his little ‘snack’. Yuuri felt around his skin, feeling the depression of his skin where Victor sank his teeth and traced the marks from his chest as if connecting them one by one.  
  
But wait a second… this looks– familiar?  
  
He retraced the hickies on his chest and gasped at the realization. Now he could see why Victor was proud of his work.  
  
“You really marked me in the pattern of the Ursa Minor constellation? You clever bear!”

* * *

Victor always loved the little reactions he would get from Yuuri. He soaked up the little moans and whimpers that Yuuri would let out and he stored them away for later.  
  
He snickered once Yuuri figured out his little masterpiece. He practically preened at the attention. “Mm, too bad it won’t last forever. I guess I’ll just have to keep marking you up when the constellation fades.”  
  
Victor hummed and settled back down beside Yuuri in the hot water. He made sure their skin was touching even in the slightest – he always had to. He pressed his thigh against Yuuri’s and smiled.  
  
“You’d make a good puppy, I think.” Victor said with a grin. He scratched at Yuuri’s hair where two floppy ears would be. “Hmm, what about a collar? That would be cute.” He teased, tracing a finger around Yuuri’s throat.

* * *

“Maybe. I probably would be a very stubborn puppy.”  
  
Yuuri chuckled at the ticklish feeling of Victor scratching his hair gently like he would at Makkachin. It felt like a cute feeling as he imagined himself like a cute little puppy. But that was immediately modified when Victor proposed something. Something a little more adult and intimate.  
  
The Japanese man had not realized that he was able to wiggle his ears when the muscles around his ears tensed up when Victor trailed a finger around his throat. His adam’s apple bobbed at the tip of his husband’s index finger as his breath hitched for a moment.  He tilted his head slightly, the feeling quite ticklish.  
  
“I-I don’t think I have a collar packed at all.”

* * *

Victor tracked the cute little involuntary movements that Yuuri let out. He snickered as he traced a finger along Yuuri’s jawline, his adam’s apple, the tendons in his neck, and his collarbones; the skin there was thin and sensitive, Victor had come to learn.  
  
“Shame. Maybe I ought to buy you a collar, then? I could have something engraved in the tag.” Victor teased, pressing his chest up against Yuuri’s.  
  
“Ah, you could even have a fluffy tail… That would be cute. And paws…” Victor said as he lifted Yuuri’s hands and kissed each knuckle. “You’d also need a puppy name. What about Yuuraya? Or Yuu-chan, or Yuura…” He cooed, going on and on about all of his ideas.  
  
“Or, I could even be your puppy!”

* * *

 Yuuri felt his face go impossibly red when his husband enumerated all sorts of derivatives of his name to engrave on a collar. He was reminded of the very intimate experience where he had referred to him as his master while he had the spanking of his life.  
  
He liked the idea but the next suggestion did make him feel compelled to accepting it. Perhaps he could find the dominant in him through it.  
  
“I don’t feel like I’d be a great master.” he admitted.  
  
But Yuuri wasn’t entirely submissive. In fact he was the greatest tease Victor Nikiforov will have ever met in his whole life.  
  
“In fact, how about I call you something else. Something you refer yourself to when you speak to Makkachin.”  
  
He pressed close to his ear and huskily whispered,  
  
“Daddy.”

* * *

Now, it was Victor’s turn to flush red. His cheeks heated up and his lips opened in a little gasp.  
  
He liked the sound of that. That simple word held a lot of power and was enough to completely change the atmosphere. He didn’t realize that Yuuri would even think of saying it like that at all, but his husband was always full of surprises.  
  
“Oh,” he stammered, quite shocked from Yuuri’s nickname. “And to think I thought you were innocent when I first saw you.” Victor snickered.  
  
“Such a tease. Perhaps I should teach you how to behave in public.” He teased, a playful glint in his icy eyes. He flicked a bit of hot water at Yuuri and smirked.

* * *

Threat, offer, invitation? Whatever he could consider what Victor just said had shivers run up Yuuri’s spine. And he was accepting it without a flicker of hesitation. He licked his drying lips, wanting to press them on another pair.  
  
Yuuri laughed when Victor flicked water at him. He returned the favor by trapping some water in between his hands and compressing his fists to squirt water in his husband’s face.  
  
“I was.” he replied. “Probably. Perhaps. Until I met you that is… daddy.”  
  
He bat his water clumped eyelashes matched with a playful grin as if daring the man to make actions happen.

* * *

Victor wiped the water off of his face, and his hand lowered to reveal a dangerous look. He chuckled lowly. Clearly, that simple, easy word could control Victor and turn him into something powerful, but really it was Yuuri who held that ultimate power. He was the one that made Victor all aggressive and bothered.  
  
“You’re naughty. We’re in public. What if someone were to walk in and hear you calling me ‘daddy’?” Victor growled, gripping Yuuri’s hip. “Would you be embarrassed?”  
  
He trailed his fingers up Yuuri’s sides underneath the water. He briefly wondered what it would be like to do it right where they were. The thrill of having to be quiet and risk being caught… Though, they didn’t have any of the necessary supplies.  
  
“Maybe we should go back to our room.” Victor said like an afterthought as he glanced down between his legs.

* * *

“Would YOU be embarrassed if I called you that in public?” he threw back the question.  
  
Yuuri’s skin tingled not only because of the heat of the water but also internally when Victor’s actions just really… do things to him. He could feel tension between his thighs and he was thankful the water somehow censored and blurred it.  
  
“Yes, I think we should. I think I’m all warmed up now. I don’t wanna get too warm when it’s about to get hot.” Yuuri chuckled, standing away from Victor to fetch his towel and robe.  
  
He draped himself with the robe as he dried his hair with his towel. Turning he saw Victor just halfway getting out of the water.  
  
“Hmm? Are you just gonna stay there all day gawking?”

* * *

“I wouldn’t be embarrassed. I’d like it, actually.” Victor purred, adding a wink for good measure.  
  
He watched as Yuuri got up and out of the water, his eyes traced every drop that trailed down Yuuri’s skin and fell off. He took in the sight of thick thighs and his husband’s backside that he just wanted to sink his teeth into; the perfect combination of chub and muscle.  
  
Once posed with the question, Victor snapped out of his dream come true and got out of the water as well. He threw a towel around his waist and grinned.  
  
“Sure. I wouldn’t mind looking at you all day. Though, I think I’d much prefer touching you.” Victor said, sneaking a quick pinch on Yuuri’s ass.  
  
Once they had dried off and gotten back to their hotel room, Victor snickered. “So. Daddy, huh? What about that do you like?” He said as he sat down on the bed and crossed his leg over the other. “Do you want me to boss you around? Teach you how to behave?”

* * *

Their trip back to their hotel room was not a far journey from the hot springs as it was almost just up the stairs. Once the door clicked close, Yuuri leaned on the door while Victor perched himself over at the edge of the bed with his legs crossed.  
  
“I don’t know~ I thought it would work on you having a magic word.”  
  
He turned his back to find clothes in the closet right in front of Victor who was still just wearing a towel around his waist while Yuuri was all bundled up in his soft bathrobe. The suggestions were highly tempting and Yuuri was enjoying every second of this building atmosphere.  
  
“But I’m going to have to tell you that I am a very stubborn and a VERY naughty pup.” he said over his shoulder.

* * *

Victor raised a brow as he watched Yuuri look around for some clothes. “Aren’t you just going to get naked again, anyways?” He snickered.  
  
He hummed and tilted his head. “Well, it’s a good thing I’m a good caretaker then, right? I think I’ll be able to handle you. Try me.” Victor said through a smug grin.  
  
Although he didn’t know how rebellious Yuuri was bound to be, he had a pretty good feeling he’d be able to tame the disobedient puppy. It was like he was hosting his own dog training class like Makkachin had gone to and then was promptly banned from.  
  
Okay, well, maybe that’s not the same idea. Quite different, actually, now that he thought about it.  
  
“Come here, puppy.”

* * *

 Victor did have a point; why was he looking for clothes when everything’s just heading down south and the intentions were clear as day? He abandoned the chore and closed the closets.  
  
Yuuri was rebellious, a tease and very much playful.  
  
Victor’s command for him to come was simple and blatant. Yet he loved playing the troublesome little pup who only looked at his master with a doe-eyed expression. He leaned on the door of the closet and smiled at him with a small playful grin.  
  
“Hmm?” he hummed innocently as if he was confused with the order.  
  
He stuck out his tongue a little like a little dog, keeping the mischievous smirk as if teasing his trainer.

* * *

Victor sat there, dumbfounded. He realized Yuuri was trying to play a little game, but being so used to instant gratification, it was unusual for Victor to have to order someone around.  
  
He loved it.  
  
There was no reason for punishment when misunderstandings came about, but punishments were deserved when the intent is to blatantly ignore a command, Victor reasoned.  
  
“Are you going to come here or do I have to make you?” Victor cooed sweetly, tilting his head slightly. It was said so purely that it could’ve been taken in an entirely different context.  
  
“Maybe I’ll have to put you on a leash if you can’t go where I tell you to go.”

* * *

“Hmm, perhaps?”  
  
He tilted his head to the side cutely, playful little smile teasing and egging Victor to do something. He stuck his tongue out again like a little puppy, mirroring Victor’s head tilt.  
  
“A leash? But Yuuri doesn’t have a collar yet~” he snickered, beginning to refer to himself in the third person like he used to when he was a child back in Japan.  
  
“Where should Yuuchan go?”  
  
He mischievously looked around the room, as if playing dumb where to go. He paced to the other side of the bed and looked at Victor with his tongue poking out.

* * *

Victor narrowed his eyes. He tried to formulate a feasible punishment or plan in his mind while dealing with Yuuri – er, Yuuchan, now.  
  
“You know exactly what I meant, pup.” Victor said lowly, a smirk crossing his lips as he looked at Yuuri.  
  
“Where do you think disobeying will get you? You’ll get a punishment and no reward if you keep this up, Yuurachka. Show me you can be good. You can be good, can’t you?”  
  
Victor patted his lap and whistled as if he were calling for Makkachin. “Get in my lap. Last chance, Yuuchan.” He called sweetly, eyes focused on Yuuri. “I already have your punishment in mind.”

* * *

“I’m trying really hard to follow you~” he said with a teasing tone.  
  
Yuuri loved the direction this was going as Victor and he had switched personas to their fantasies now. He perched on the other edge of the bed so his back was facing Victor’s. He crawled up the bed and stayed sitting at the center of the mattress and still not where Victor demanded him to be in.  
  
“Close enough?” he asked, still grinning from ear to ear with mischief in mind.  
  
He loved how he was riling up Victor very well, driving him insane with his defiance and rebelliousness.  
  
“I’m here, daddy~” he teased, tongue flicking mockingly at the corner of of his lips.

* * *

Victor let his character falter for just a second when Yuuri was just getting to be too cute. His expression softened, but then he realized he wasn’t supposed to coo and tell Yuuri how cute he is, and he went right back into the dominant state of mind instead.  
  
He cleared his throat and glared at Yuuri. “Your punishment will be a lesson in obedience, since you chose to be a brat.”  
  
Victor swiftly flipped Yuuri over onto his stomach and straddled his thighs. “I wonder what could’ve made my puppy misbehave so badly… I know I haven’t taught you this.” He growled as he flipped through the nightstand and took out a familiar bottle.  
  
“You’ll obey me if I tell you there will be a reward, right? If you want my cock, then you’ll open yourself up. Your punishment will start soon.”

* * *

 The sudden handling got Yuuri yelping in surprise when he was maneuvered to receive his punishment.  
  
It was amazing how Victor was able to move and flip Yuuri over swiftly without having his towel fall off his waist. How he does that, he doesn’t know but one thing was for sure, Yuuri wanted it to fall off.  
  
And here it was, just as Phichit and Chris planned, they were to really have sex in all three of their destinations. The first one was just about to commence.  
  
“I don’t know daddy, maybe I just really am a disobedient pup~”  
  
He rested his weight on his elbows and heard the tattletale sound of the drawer opening. One thing was for sure, Victor had unpacked their toys.  
  
“Won’t I get a reward too if I obey now?”

* * *

Victor leaned over Yuuri and nudged his legs apart with his knee.  
  
“Maybe you should hurry up and see. I’m very close to just leaving you without any touch for the rest of the night.”  
  
He looked down at the hardness resting against Yuuri’s belly.  
  
“And judging by your appearance, I don’t think you’d want that, would you?” Victor sneered. “The quicker you get going, the faster your punishment will be over with. It’s going to be like a lesson. If you do good, I’ll let you come. If not, then…”  
  
He held up the pair of handcuffs that he had snatched from the drawer as well.  
  
“You’ll have to watch me have fun all by myself, and you’ll get no relief. Be a good pup, won’t you?” Victor said sweetly, a mock smile on his face.

* * *

 Okay so the condition given to him was not something he was going to be okay with. This had made Yuuri promptly behave and began to listen to Victor’s orders.  
  
“Ehh, I want daddy to touch me.” he whined,  the tension under the robes becoming unbearable at the suggestion of denial.  
  
“I’ll be a good pup now. Please let me tou–”  
  
The sound of another item once again had Yuuri’s ears perking with curiosity. What did Victor bring out this time? His question was answered when the man held out a pair of handcuffs ready for usage on him.  
  
Suddenly his body was in extreme heat and he wanted nothing more to be rid of the thick fluffy robes that felt more like a sauna now even in the extreme cold of the arctic outside. For a moment, Yuuri thought someone turned the heat dial on so high only for him to realize that it was definitely his body reacting when his precum dripped.  
  
“I-I want to have fun too–”

* * *

Victor chuckled when he saw Yuuri visibly shiver at the sight of the handcuffs.  
  
“Daddy will touch you eventually if you be a good puppy and do what daddy tells you to.” Victor said sternly.  
  
“Now, what did I tell you to do? I believe I told you to open yourself up for me. You’ll get your punishment for not listening after you’ve done that. Go on,” he purred, sitting back comfortably.  
  
He handed the bottle of lube to Yuuri with a smug grin.  
  
Victor began scrolling through a list of movies on the television to prepare for Yuuri’s punishment. He purposely chose a boring film and left it on the loading screen, waiting for Yuuri to get to work.  
  
He knew the punishment he had chosen would be a bit cruel, but it was ultimately Yuuri’s decision on whether he chose to listen or not, Victor figured. His job was to make sure that Yuuri learned from his mistakes and learned to obey when asked to. His primary job was to care for Yuuri, though. That was always the most important.

* * *

 “Yes, daddy.”  
  
While Victor busied himself with looking for a movie on the flat screen, Yuuri followed his orders promptly without delay. Squeezing an ample amount on his fingers, he raised the hem of the robes around his behind and slid his hand under the moist fabric. He slicked his entrance, finger running across the crack of his cheeks and tried to spread out as much as he can to expose the pucker.  
  
It was rather difficult having only one hand lubing and his other elbow supporting his weight. He then simply lowered his chest down to the mattress so that his ass was raised in the air as he supported his lower body with his knees. Two hands were definitely better than one.  
  
With little whimpers, Yuuri pulled one cheek apart from the other to finally expose his ring of muscle which made it easier for him to slide in a finger in and out. He added another, scissoring his index finger with his middle finger and then adding his ring finger.  
  
He could feel his erection ache so badly for some touch. While he assumed that Victor was busy and distracted, he took a bit of the chance. So while his other hand was able to perform its task alone, he touched and stroked his aching cock just for a little to relieve the ache.

* * *

 Victor looked over at Yuuri and tried to hide the fact that he was probably as affected by the whole situation as he was.  
  
When he noticed the other touching himself without permission, Victor slapped his hand away and put on a stern face. “This is your punishment. It’s not supposed to be enjoyable. Do I need to get the cock ring?”  
  
Victor smirked at the shudder that wracked Yuuri’s frame. “You won’t do anything unless I tell you to. If you want to come, you’re going to listen to me, alright?”  
  
He settled back against the bed and waited for Yuuri to finish stretching himself. His bossy character seemed to slip for a moment when he realized he hadn’t made sure that Yuuri knew what would happen.  
  
“Yuurachka, we’re going to use the stop light system, okay? Just in case. Even if it’s supposed to be your ‘punishment’… I still want to make sure you’re feeling safe. Say yellow and I’ll stop so we can discuss, red is for stop completely. I’m going to be cruel, but I still want you to feel like you’re safe.” Victor said, cupping Yuuri’s cheeks.  
  
He leaned back against the bed and smiled. “Tell me when you’re ready, Yuuchan. Then I’ll tell you what your punishment will be.”

* * *

“Y-Yes daddy. I’ll listen. I won’t touch myself without your permission.”  
  
The abrupt pause of character was a weird feeling but it was necessary.  
  
Yuuri fully understood and agreed with what Victor was about to do. Not in specifics but since he had brought up the safe words then that should mean that he was in for a ride. He smiled at Victor in understanding and nodded to confirm that he was going to do as he said. But at the back of his mind, he wanted to not have to use them later on because he trusted Victor so much.  
  
For a while he wondered what the man had in mind. Victor was a creative person. Not only far logically smart but also very very creative. Never in his whole life did Victor fail to surprise Yuuri. There were a lot of possibilities of what Victor could do to him that he could probably fill in a long list.  
  
After a moment of internalizing, Yuuri slipped back into his role.  
  
“I’m ready, daddy.”

* * *

“Good. Listen, then.” Victor said lowly.  
  
Of course, he wouldn’t start out too harsh. Only if it was necessary would he amp it up a bit. Right now, it was only a lesson in obedience. He needed to train his puppy, right?  
  
Victor undid his towel and shucked it off of the bed, then leaned back comfortably. His cock was clearly aching for some attention as well, but he was good at holding back. In some instances he had very little self control, but here he was in control over both Yuuri and himself which made him feel extremely powerful.  
  
“You’re going to sit on my cock and you’re going to stay absolutely still while we finish an entire movie, alright? You need to learn that when you behave, good things come out of it. You can speak, but you can’t touch yourself or move.” Victor smirked, then gave his own arousal a few languid strokes with lube.  
  
“Come, Yuuchan. Sit.”

* * *

 Unlike Victor who was able to chuck away his towel, Yuuri wasn’t confident with his body unlike his husband. He had the beauty and the body of someone who could pass as supermodels but chose to utilize his brain to make history as an astronaut.  
  
“Yes, daddy.”  
  
He climbed onto Victor’s lap like a pup on his haunches and straddled him. Yuuri raised his bathrobe and slowly sank onto the Russian’s well lubed cock. He let out an erotic groan as it brushed hard onto his prostate turning his face bright pink.  
  
“A-Ah.. daddy you’re cruel, I can’t move? For about an hour and a half?”  
  
Once he was finally able to allow his full weight to sit on those hips, Yuuri was seeing stars as feeling so full with Victor’s long, thick length. Subtly he wiggled his hips to acclimate to the feeling but secretly because it was so tempting to move and ride him.  
  
His breath was silently becoming ragged from the intense arousal. His own cock was begging for touch as it peeked out of the parting of his bathrobe.  
  
“Daddy please touch me.” he begged.

* * *

 Victor grinned when Yuuri shuffled over and sunk down onto his leaking cock. “Good boy,” he praised breathlessly. He started the movie, and honestly, Victor had no idea what it was about and didn’t really care either. Probably some drama and action movie, he assumed.  
  
Really, he didn’t think this through. Now that he felt the warm tightness around his arousal, he wanted to fuck up into Yuuri. Victor mentally rolled his eyes at himself, but kept still and instead focused on Yuuri.  
  
He gently slapped Yuuri’s thigh when he started swerving his hips a bit. “Be good,” Victor warned.  
  
“I’ll touch you when I feel like it. This is a lesson and a punishment. You’re not going to get what you want.” He said lowly.  
  
He made Yuuri lean back against Victor’s chest and relax. He untied the front of the robe and let it hang open, exposing Yuuri’s chest to the cool air. “Be still,” he reminded, deeply speaking next to Yuuri’s ear.

* * *

 

Yuuri gasped a little when his thighs got slapped when Victor noticed his subtle rebelliousness. He whined, wanting so much to get touched and staying like this for a long while was pure torture.  
  
He inhaled deeply when his robes were opened, exposing his frontal entirely along with the stiff and leaking cock that stood against his abdomen. When Victor made him lean against his chest, surely there was some form of adjustment down where they were connected. Upon bending to rest on his daddy’s chest, it meant pulling up a little and the angle of Victor’s cock had changed in him.  
  
Now the shaft was pressing hard on his prostate. He let out a lewd moan, pretending to find a comfy position by moving his hips a little. Yes, he was that stubborn.  
  
“Daddy, I reaaaally need your touch.” he whined against his chest.

* * *

 

Victor growled and gripped Yuuri’s hips, holding them down hard in place. “Didn’t I tell you to stay still, puppy? Do I need to tie you down so you’ll listen?” He said lowly.  
  
“Stay still, watch the movie. Remember, you won’t come tonight if you keep misbehaving. You’re supposed to be taking from this lesson, no matter how badly you want to just ignore it. Relax. Listen to me. Be patient.”  
  
Victor listened to Yuuri’s labored breaths and the little whimpers he let out rather than the film that they were supposed to be watching.  
  
His hand roamed across Yuuri’s chest and he teased one of Yuuri’s nipples between his fingers, just because he could. Victor was practically throbbing inside of Yuuri, but he didn’t dare move. He could hold out a while longer.

* * *

 

“I don’t think I can focus on the movie when daddy’s inside of me.”  
  
When Victor accepted his request, his shoulders perked in excitement. He lowered his face to meet Victor’s lips but he mentally screamed in disappointment when the man only kissed around his neck.  
  
Anything is better than nothing, Yuuri thought.  
  
His breathing was ragged, heart pulsating hard on his chest in frustration. He grabbed on to any kind of intimate sensation feeling Victor’s gentle kisses and the brush of his fluttering eyelashes on his neck. He groaned frustratingly, cock twitching hard and begging for something– anything!  
  
“Daddy please– please…”  
  
He flinched when Victor’s finger swiped the tip of his cock where it was most tender. He anticipated for something more but whined when he pulled back after collecting the precum that was dripping down his shaft.  
  
Time was too slow– agonizing. They were almost at the end of the movie but Yuuri couldn’t hold himself any longer.  
  
“Daddy I need you–!” he grunted with shallow breaths, throwing himself up to sit and moving his hip to grind himself on the base of Victor’s cock.

* * *

 

Victor hummed and gripped at Yuuri’s thick hips. As the movie progressed, Yuuri’s body seemed to become inevitably more twitchy and restless, but Victor couldn’t blame him.  
  
“Settle down, puppy. You’re doing so well so far.” He whispered, then finally allowed Yuuri his kiss that he had been wanting. He tilted Yuuri’s jaw back and captured his lips in a quick kiss, clearly not as deep as Yuuri had wanted it. Victor snickered when he pulled away.  
  
He had to admit, he was getting to be a little insane as well. His cock was begging for friction, but instead it only received tight heat.  
  
Victor pinched Yuuri’s thigh when the other started moving. “The movie’s almost over, Yuurachka. Stay still or I’ll make you sit through the title screen, too.”  
  
With Yuuri leaned forward like this, Victor did get a nice view of where they were connected… Yuuri’s stretched, pink rim was glistening with lube and tight around the base of Victor’s cock. He traced a finger around the skin there and watched as Yuuri involuntarily tensed up. “Cute,” he whispered.

* * *

 

When Victor finally allowed him a kiss on the lips, Yuuri felt some of the tension relieved. Although it wasn’t deep enough to help.  
  
“Daddy please…this is so hard.” he pleaded.  
  
This was frustrating, agonizing and Victor seemed to be taking this so well. Yuuri was being pushed into madness, begging the movie to be over. He squealed for touch, desperate to move when Victor softly caressed the stretched ring of muscle where they connected.  
  
Biting his lower lip, he took shallow breaths through the nose willing the movie to be over already. Please, please, please just be over now!  
  
“It’s done! Daddy it’s done!”  
  
When the boring movie’s credits began to roll, Yuuri let out a loud erotic groan and started moving his hips without Victor’s signal. Desperate and hungry for friction, he began to thrust his hips. He didn’t know if acting on his own had a punishment later on but Yuuri pushed that possibility at the back of his mind to let his animalistic drive for sex take over.

* * *

 

Victor grinned and gently caressed Yuuri’s side. “Look at that, it wasn’t so hard, was it? Oh–,” his breath hitched when Yuuri began to rapidly work his hips.  
  
“You little–,” Victor growled, although he loved to see Yuuri this worked up and desperate. As difficult as it was, and as much as he loved what he was feeling, he harshly gripped Yuuri’s hips and forced him to stop.  
  
“Did I say you could start?” Victor said through gritted teeth, holding Yuuri’s hips down so hard that he’d have fingertip-shaped bruises in the morning. “Your punishment isn’t over, puppy. Tell me what you did to deserve this. Why am I punishing you in the first place? Did you learn your lesson?”  
  
Victor brought Yuuri’s body back against his own once again so he could look Yuuri in the eyes. “Use your words. Tell me.” He said, his hips starting a gentle grind up into Yuuri.

* * *

 

Yuuri was surprised when Victor’s firm fingers had dug on his hips to stop his thrusting. For a moment he looked at him in disbelief confused why he was being forced to stop. Victor’s growl aroused him further however, that act of dominance sending good shivers down Yuuri’s spine.  
  
“But daddy!” he complained. “The movie’s over. You said I could move after!”  
  
He loved how he was able to rile Victor up like this. Yuuri knew how to push the right buttons. He wanted more and he had no idea he was so much into this roleplay that made sex for them so much more exciting.  
  
When he was turned around to make eye contact with Victor, he could still his husband behind those sharp dominant eyes. He was disobedient, rebellious and he wanted to bring out more of that dominance this Russian man had underneath.  
  
“D-Daddy’s punishing me because I couldn’t obey him.” he sheepishly said, eyes turning away for a more coy look. “I learned my lesson and sat through the movie so daddy can reward me.”

* * *

 

Victor’s goal was to make Yuuri as frustrated and pleading as possible, apparently, because Yuuri’s response was not enough to sate what Victor was looking for. And, it was a punishment, so Yuuri shouldn’t get what he wanted right when he wanted it.  
  
“Yes? What did daddy tell you to do but you chose to ignore, hmm? Why are you getting punished?” Victor growled, gripping Yuuri’s hips with a steel force.  
  
He gave Yuuri’s cock two short, light strokes and then immediately pulled away with a self-satisfied grin on his face. “Tell me exactly what you did. Don’t be vague. If you can’t recognize exactly what you’ve done wrong, then you’ll continuously make the same mistakes in the future.” Victor said lowly, his voice rough.  
  
“You can move as soon as you tell me, but no touching yourself. Be good for daddy.”

* * *

 

Yuuri furrowed his brows, whining that Victor had to put him through all this teasing. His lips quivered, not sure what the man wanted in order to give him what he wants.  
  
“Daddy.. Daddy told me to come to him. Daddy told me to stay still but I couldn’t.” he answered with a face beet red and wrung with desperation.  
  
He balled his hands into fists and bit his lower lip. Making him admit was a little embarrassing but more so even more arousing how Victor’s dominant side had yet to keep growing and showing. He let out a shaky gasp when Victor stroked his member briefly and lightly. Yuuri thought that those strokes were to help ease the ache but it served more as a teaser which got him even more riled to the edge of insanity.  
  
“Please daddy! I won’t do it again! Please.. please.. daddy, I need you. I’ll be a good boy.”

* * *

 

Victor smiled, proud that he was able to just hold Yuuri in the palm of his hand. He had control over Yuuri, but in the end, it was Yuuri who really held all of the control.  
  
He leaned back against the bed and loosened his grip on his husband’s hips. “Good boy… I think you’ve learned your lesson, yes?” Victor hummed, slipping from Yuuri’s entrance and pulling his cheeks apart to expose his needy, stretched pucker that kept trying to clench around nothing. “Wow,” Victor chuckled, hooking a thumb inside. “Look at you, Yuurachka…”  
  
He took the bottle of lube and drizzled some down Yuuri’s hole, watching as it dripped past his cheeks and onto the sheets below. He positioned the head of his cock right where Yuuri wanted it most and moaned when there was no resistance at all.  
  
“You have permission to move, now.”

* * *

 

“I’ve learned my lesson, daddy.” he whimpered. “I’ll be a good boy from now on.”  
  
Yuuri however felt a twinge of confusion why Victor had pulled out. Wasn’t he going to let him move? But the questions in his mind were put to a halt when Victor’s hands spread the cheeks of his ass making the boy gasp and tense up. Being spread out like this in the cool air, his puckered hole twitched and begged for something to be inserted.  
  
When Victor hooked his thumb in his hole to lube him up further, a series of lewd moans escaped his lips no matter how hard he tried to silence himself by biting his lower lip.  
  
And here it was, the go signal.  
  
Yuuri like a ravenous animal had grasped the opportunity quickly and did not waste any time to lower himself down to meet Victor’s hips. His breath was shallow, ragged and sweat was dripping from his hairline.  
  
“Thank you.. thank you daddy.”  
  
Rapidly he snapped his hips up and down, adjusting his angle in order to brush Victor’s cock against his prostate. He drowned in bliss after being denied of touch for so long. His engorged cock swung up and down in sync of his movements, yearning too for contact.

* * *

 

“Good boy, good boy,” Victor praised as Yuuri set a quick rhythm of snapping his hips up and down. The room was filled with the slapping sound of Yuuri’s frantic movements of skin against skin, the wet noises from the excess lube, the squeaking of the mattress, Victor’s labored grunts, and Yuuri’s pleasured moans and whines.  
  
Victor loved this angle – he could see where he was disappearing inside of Yuuri so quickly, but he wanted to see Yuuri’s blissed out face more than that. He quickly pulled out, then turned Yuuri around and shoved him back down onto his throbbing cock.  
  
“Lean back like this, I want to see your face and your ass,” Victor panted, reaching between Yuuri’s bent knees and spreading his thighs further apart. He watched as Yuuri’s full cock bounced up and down with every time he threw his hips down.  
  
“Do you want daddy to touch you here, puppy?” Victor cooed, rubbing his thumb over the head of Yuuri’s arousal.

* * *

 

Yuuri had never felt this hungry– not hungry for food but hungry for Victor’s intimacy. Everything else in the world had disappeared, even the sound of the movie’s ending credits were flooded out by the sounds of sex.  
  
“I want to please daddy…” he breathed, burying the thick cock inside deeply and grinding against Victor’s hips.  
  
When Victor pulled out again, Yuuri was quickly flipped to turn around face to face before he was shoved back down with a loud slosh of lube splashing on the base.  
  
He followed the instructions on what angle he wanted his daddy to be in and quickly obliged to spread his legs even further. His red cock bounced as he began to move again and Yuuri could only imagine what a lewd display it was. He straddled Victor, face blissed out and his length ashamedly swinging as he rode to his orgasm.  
  
“Please daddy touch me.. touch me right there.”

* * *

 

Victor leaned up to suck a mark into Yuuri’s chest, right near his collarbone. “Yeah? Right here?” He teased, grasping Yuuri’s rock hard cock and stroking it in quick movements in time with Yuuri’s hips.  
  
“Daddy loves your body, Yuurachka. You’re so tight and warm all the time…” He said quietly, his hips starting to twitch upwards and fuck up into Yuuri in quick little thrusts.  
  
“Look at how perfectly you take me, it’s like you were made for it,” Victor chuckled, placing his unoccupied hand over Yuuri’s stomach to feel every time his cock was buried inside.  
  
Victor took hold of Yuuri’s hips and held them down, grinding up into him as deeply as he could. He then cemented his feet flat on the bed and used the leverage he had on Yuuri to pull his husband down at the same time he pounded up into him. “Touch yourself for me, puppy,” Victor panted, chasing his own pleasure inside of Yuuri.

* * *

 

Yuuri let out all sorts of lewd little whines when Victor finally decided to indulge him with what he desperately needed.  
  
“Yes daddy, right there… more…”  
  
Each time he would land down on Victor’s hips, the man would meet him up with a snap making the entire experience more intense than ever. The sound of flesh against flesh slapping with the squelch of lube made Yuuri accelerate his movements.  
  
He started stroking himself, hard and quick as he tried simulating the pressure and tightness of his insides. The denial earlier had accumulated load ready for release and Yuuri was close to his edge.  
  
“Daddy, I’m coming– I’m coming.. daddy.. daddy..”  
  
His muscles around his abdomen tensed up, ready to shoot his load.

* * *

 

Victor smirked, pounding up hard into Yuuri. “Yes, yes, come for me, Yuurachka,” he said breathlessly, his skin slapping against Yuuri’s, the sounds of their frantic lovemaking filling his ears.  
  
He felt Yuuri tense around him and he moaned through clenched teeth, fucking Yuuri through his orgasm. He felt the sticky release from his husband on his lower abdomen, and the sight of Yuuri’s lewd expression and moans pushed him over the edge.  
  
Victor held Yuuri’s hips down and pushed in as deep as he could go, coming inside of Yuuri and filling him up with his seed. “Shit, shit,” Victor moaned, closing his eyes and riding out the waves of pleasure with little leftover thrusts inside Yuuri.  
  
His breathing was hard as he laid back onto the bed and stretched out, the aftershocks shooting throughout his body. “Ah, come here, sweetheart.” Victor smiled brightly, pulling Yuuri down.

* * *

 

Yuuri let out a strangled cry as he intensely released all his load onto Victor’s bare skin, semen creating ribbons of white dripping on both sides of his lower abdomen onto the sheets. He rode out the bliss of his orgasm with gentle thrusts down on Victor’s cock and very vocal licentious expressions.  
  
Just after his own orgasm, Victor followed shortly– pushing deep to spill his ample seed into him. That was his discovery with his husband– the amount of cum he produced was way more than what Yuuri could ever release.  
  
He plopped down beside Victor, wrapping his arm around the other’s torso that smeared his release.  
  
“I thought you were really going to use a cock ring.” he softly chuckled, nuzzling Victor’s shoulder. “I may or may not have been actually waiting.”

* * *

 

Victor chuckled breathlessly, pressing a few messy kisses to Yuuri’s sweaty forehead. “Maybe next time I’ll use the cock ring, then. I’ll tie you up and leave a vibrator in you, and you’ll have no way to come.” He teased.  
  
He swiped a bit of Yuuri’s sticky release off of his lower abdomen and licked it off of his finger. “You always taste so sweet,” Victor murmured.  
  
He swept a finger along Yuuri’s thigh where some of his own cum had escaped and held it up to Yuuri’s plump lips. “Maybe I should get the plug again…” He snickered, grinding his hips in a small circle teasingly so Yuuri could feel where they were still connected.

* * *

 

He played out the scene in his head where Victor would restrain him on the bed– wrists cuffed on the headboard with a vibrator inside him and a cock ring that hugged around the base of his cock and balls. Yuuri’s face turned red at the imagination and couldn’t help but lick his suddenly drying lips.  
  
He watched Victor take a sample of his cum that streaked across his chest and licked it off his finger like he licked chocolate off a spoon. But Yuuri also was able to have a taste of Victor’s release when the man held up a finger before his lips that was coated with the sticky white substance.  
  
Yuuri took his hand and took his time licking Victor’s finger with the enthusiasm of a hungry animal. He looked at him coyly, making small dirty moans as he sucked his finger clean.  
  
“Have you unpacked the plug?”

* * *

 

Victor watched with rapt attention while Yuuri took his finger and thoroughly licked it clean, complete with a lewd stare and little moans that led him to believe that Yuuri was imagining something other than just fingers in his mouth.  
  
He swallowed when his noticed his throat was suddenly dry.  
  
“I think so,” Victor said as he looked through the drawer and found the large silicone plug. He grinned, slowly removing himself from Yuuri and carefully swiping up all of the cum that had escaped, making sure it stayed in its rightful place.  
  
The plug was fitted comfortably inside of Yuuri, and Victor smiled innocently as he tapped the base a few times with his index finger.  
  
Victor ran a hand along Yuuri’s slightly distended belly and sighed contentedly. “Look at that, you look like you’re pregnant again.” He snickered while placing several kisses along Yuuri’s neck.

* * *

 

The familiar black silicone plug sealed Victor’s seed including the ones that had escaped back inside Yuuri. The taps made Yuuri’s glutes tense, his lower back arching a little.  
  
He then sat up a bit, upper body supported by his elbows. It was true; he did look a little pregnant. Yuuri had no idea what Victor has that made him able to release a large amount of cum that could create a bulge of his belly.  
  
“You must really like the thought of me getting pregnant, hmm?” he giggled, pulling Victor’s head gently to plant more kisses on his jaw.  
  
Yuuri gently wiggled his hips and poked the bulge to stop its jiggling. He laid spent in bed with an open robe, body exposed for all of Victor to see.  
  
“If someone asks me,” he caressed his lower abdomen. “if it was a boy, a girl– I’ll tell them cum.”  
  
He smirked smugly at his husband, pressing a firm kiss on his lips.

* * *

 

Victor watched Yuuri as he seemed to relish in the fact that he was stuffed full of cum. He snickered, then reached over to grab a tissue from the nightstand. He wiped Yuuri’s cum off of his chest then tossed the tissue in the trash.  
  
“I do. I really like thinking about you getting pregnant.” Victor hummed, softly caressing Yuuri’s hair.  
  
He busted out laughing, burying his face in a pillow as he tried to control his giggles. “I mean, every single baby’s gender is basically just cum at one point,” Victor chortled. “Kind of like how every single baby has lived in some balls for a while…” He laughed.  
  
Victor placed his hand over Yuuri’s and rubbed at the slight bulge. “What will we name this imaginary baby? Spermy?”

* * *

 

“Certainly. We all were living in a sac from the beginning.” he laughed, creating waves on his cum-filled abdomen.  
  
Yuuri pulled Victor close, placed a hand on his cheek lovingly and pressed a firm kiss on his lips. His husband was beautiful basking in the afterglow of sex and he took pride at how only he would ever see him this beautiful and happy for all the rest of their days to come.  
  
“And we were lucky little bastards that swam for our lives– literally.”  
  
He pressed closer, pulling the other’s arm as if asking to be cradled while they watch his slightly enlarged abdomen.  
  
“Spermy?” Yuuri bellowed in laughter. “You’re the most creative and sinister person in bed I’ve ever met– well, not that I had ever sex with anyone else but you; but still, all the names in the world and you decide to name our imaginary baby Spermy?”

* * *

Never in his life would Victor have imagined that he would be laying in a hotel bed with the love of his life, right after an orgasm, joking about what they would name an imaginary baby that they had apparently just created. It was an incredible feeling, as ridiculous as it might’ve seemed.  
  
Victor chuckled and cradled Yuuri closely. His hand lovingly caressed Yuuri’s belly, almost as if there were a real child in there. He made a mental note to bring up the subject of children when he came back to earth.  
  
He laughed and playfully elbowed Yuuri’s side. “Well, what do you think we should name our weird baby thing? I, for one, think Spermy is a very fitting name.”

* * *

 

How they led to this subject, Yuuri had forgotten but he was in stitches when Victor really insisted on naming their imaginary baby Spermy.  
  
“If my dad named me Spermy I’m never gonna be able to live with this name.”  
  
But Yuuri was simply all talking about how a terrible name it was and not even suggesting. Now that he thought about it, it was very difficult coming up of a name that was synonymous to sperm or semen.  
  
Although Yuuri was not as witty and creative as Victor was and his suggestion was not even a bit better.  
  
“Uhh.. I don’t know. How about Cummy? Semeny. Sounds like Jimmy and Jeremy.”

* * *

Victor listened to the suggestions given with a straight face. Though, one really got to him and his features slowly formed into a concealed smile. He tried so hard to hold back his laughter, and it ended up sounding like he was choking over sobs.  
  
“Cummy,” Victor whimpered, burying his face against Yuuri’s chest. He was laughing so hard that it sounded like he was crying. “That’s – the worst,” he wheezed.  
  
He took a deep breath to try and calm down, but he burst right back into a fit of laughter whenever he looked up at Yuuri’s face. He’d press his own face right back against Yuuri’s chest.  
  
Victor finally calmed down, then sat up a bit. He looked at Yuuri’s belly and snickered. “If you were pregnant, then these would be full of milk, right?” Victor teased, cupping Yuuri’s flat pecs and pressing them together.

* * *

 

If there was one thing Yuuri was most proud of was Victor’s ability to turn things around funnily. Their relationship was built on mutual trust and seasoned with laughter and happiness. Yuuri could never ask for anything more. From being a dominant persona Victor was quick to transition back into the loving husband Yuuri knew who would laugh at the smallest things.  
  
“Okay, okay I get it– none of my suggestions were any better.” he laughed, wheezing along with Victor.  
  
When the two dorks had finally calmed down from their fit of laughter, Yuuri finally allowed himself to rest on the bed while Victor sat up.  
  
“Maybe? Either we buy two gallons of it and I’ll drink it all in one go or you’ll keep me full from the other entrance.”  
  
He then shifted his position a little, feeling the movement of the plug inside.  
  
“Unless we do miraculously form a baby.”

* * *

“Well, I don’t think drinking two gallons of milk would allow you to produce milk. It would almost immediately flush through your system. You’d be peeing for hours.” Victor laughed. “I don’t think keeping you plugged would work, either.”  
  
Victor cupped Yuuri’s cheek and smiled. “Wouldn’t that be amazing? I’d love it if you got pregnant somehow. I’m glad you can’t though, because right now is not a great time to raise a baby.” He giggled.  
  
“Plus, I wouldn’t want you to have to go through the pain of childbirth. I don’t want you to have to worry constantly about the baby’s wellbeing.” Victor hummed.  
  
“I do, however, hope that our imaginary baby - named Spermy - has your hair, your nose, and your smile. Spermy’s other physical attributes can come from me.”  
  
“You’re right. It would be hard to explain to our baby, if ever, where he came from.” he giggled. “It’s going to be one heck on an explanation by the time they were taught sex education in school.”

* * *

Yuuri bursted into a fit of giggles when Victor really insisted on their child being named Spermy. Well not that he had a choice, he would never unite with an egg so their baby will stay a sperm within Yuuri’s belly until they flush out when he has to go to the bathroom.  
  
“You really insist on naming him Spermy. Okay– in my mind I imagine Spermy a bouncing little baby with beautiful silver hair like his dad, my eyes, his dad’s nose and my smile.”  
  
He glanced at Victor, and quickly became fickle with his decision.  
  
“Okay scratch that, I want Spermy to be exactly like you. Our baby would be perfect and no one will be able to deny that.”  
  
Victor snorted when Yuuri kept addressing their imaginary baby as he. “Who said Spermy is a boy? I want a girl. Spermy is a girl, now.” He declared, crossing his arms like he had already decided and leaving no room for argument.  
  
“No, Spermy should have your nose. Your nose is cute.” Victor said, proving his point by softly booping the tip of Yuuri’s nose with his index finger.  
  
He lowered his brows and pouted. “If Spermy is exactly like me, then you can’t just name her Spermy! I know that I wouldn’t want to be named Spermy! Her name is now… Vict… Oooria. Victoria. That’s her name. Her middle name can be Spermy. Victoria Spermy Nikiforov.”  
  
Victor smiled at the undoubtedly very important issue he had just solved. He was smitten with his on-the-spot naming abilities that were blessed upon nonexistent babies.

* * *

“Well I presumed a he because well.. sperms came from males so– pfft.. that pun.”  
  
He started another fit of giggles hearing his own unintended pun and briefly forgot what he was to say. But since Victor was insistent on making their imaginary baby a she, he wouldn’t argue any further.  
  
“Okay okay, since I did say before that we were all girls before we grew balls then yes fine, Spermy’s a girl now.”  
  
But when Victor complained that if their baby were to be exactly just like him, Yuuri was in stitches when his husband ridiculously inserted the appointed name as the middle name of a very beautiful name.  
  
“Y’know it was so much beautiful until you inserted the middle name.” he giggled. “If your middle name was Spermy, just imagine how you’ll have to hide it from the media all your life!”

* * *

Victor giggled and leaned up on an elbow. “If that was my middle name, I’d die,” he said. “That’s the worst possible middle name. Plus, it really wouldn’t work in Russia.”  
  
He poked at Yuuri’s slightly distended belly and hummed when it bounced. “The baby always takes the father’s first name as their middle name, according to Russian tradition. If we had a girl, her middle name would be Viktorovna. If we had a boy, his middle name would be Viktorovich. Depending on the gender, you’d normally just add ‘ovna’ or 'ovich’ to the end of the father’s name.”  
  
Victor hummed and reviewed his naming decision. “…My name would have to be Spermy in order for our child’s middle name to be Spermovna or Spermovich. That’s terrible. Both of those names are ugly.” He sighed dramatically.  
  
“Victoria Viktorovna Nikiforov sounds quite recessive, too. I think we need to work on our baby naming skills.”

* * *

 

Yuuri listened carefully as Victor explained the mechanics of deriving a middle name in Russia. He was fascinated at the idea of having their father’s name with an added suffix. However if they were really going to name their children after Victor, it did sound a little too… too much Victor.  
  
“No, no, no… we are not going to use Spermy to derive a middle name.” he firmly shook out the thought.  
  
Both of them had awful naming skills. Maybe they could name dogs cutely but naming babies were too tall a task to come up with something decent at all.  
  
“You’re right, Victor-Victor Nikiforov is too repetitive. How about we make the first name after mine? Although Yuri is a male name in Russia, isn’t it?”  
  
Victor nodded. “Yes, but… The name Yuri reminds me too much of Plisetsky. I’d get confused with Yuri being our imaginary child’s name.” He chuckled.  
  
“So, we have the baby’s middle name and last name set. All we need is a first. Hmm…” Victor thought it was kind of funny that they were already thinking about baby names, and they haven’t even fully discussed the possibility of having a child.  
  
“What are some popular names in Japan? A lot of Russian names tend to sound the same, but there are some pretty ones. My father’s name was Alexander, and my mother’s was Vanya. Those are some options.” Victor hummed.

* * *

 

“Popular names in Japan, hmm…”  
  
Yuuri was silent for a while, mentally listing down ‘sparkly’ names he could think of that would mean something beautiful just like her father.  
  
“There are only a few names I could think of…”  
  
He paused his thoughts when Victor told him the names of his parents. With the new found knowledge of middle names, he tried to formulate Victor’s whole name.  
  
“So that means your full name should be Victor Alexandrovich Nikiforov?”  
  
He blinked for a couple of times when the name rolled off his tongue. It had a nice ring to it. The name was beautiful, resonates with an air of elegance, supremacy and it absolutely fitted his husband.

“Your parents have great naming skills. At the top of my head I’m thinking Aoi that means ‘blue’ like your eyes. Or maybe Hikari that means 'light’.”

* * *

Victor nodded, idly playing with the fuzzy belt on Yuuri’s robe. He flipped the piece of fabric around and patted Yuuri’s belly a few times with it.  
  
“My name is really long and troublesome when I have to write it out in English. Luckily, I rarely have to sign with my middle name included.” He laughed.  
  
Victor’s brain short circuited at the baby name suggestions. He shook his husband’s shoulders and squealed. “Ah, Yuuri, those are so cute! Everything you do is cute and that should be illegal,” he complained half-heartedly.  
  
“Hikari sounds so pretty… Maybe we aren’t as bad at naming as we had thought.”

* * *

 

Yuuri’s eyes became whirly when Victor shook his shoulders in excitement. He was confused why the man started squealing and tried to retrace what he had done to elicit such a reaction.  
  
“W-Wha? What’s going on? What did I do?”  
  
Turns out, Victor was squealing because the name he had come up for the baby. His eyes twinkled at the thought and his heartshaped smile made Yuuri chuckle.  
  
“Maybe. Or maybe just me. Your Spermy name is horrible.” he jested.  
  
He then looked at his belly again and back up to Victor.  
  
“So it would be Hikari Victorovna Nikiforov? That sounds good! Funny though– so every time you fill me up,  I’d go ‘Oh look, Hikari’s back.’ – okay forget I said that.”

* * *

“Excuse me, you were the one who came up with Cummy!” Victor argued, pouting. “I’m not the only terrible namer in this household. Well… Hotel room. But, still!”  
  
He sat back and watched as Yuuri looked at his own belly. His face was void of any response for a moment, then he choked out a few snickers.  
  
“Yuuri, that’s terrible,” Victor whined, burying his face between pillows and laughing. “You’ve basically just named both of my balls 'Hikari’! That’s the worst!” He laughed, acting as if he were pained.  
  
“You need to go to sleep,” Victor declared. “You’re weird.”

* * *

 

Yuuri cackled, flipping on his stomach when Victor accused him of coming up of a horrible name. True, his suggestions weren’t any better but Victor in all seriousness came up with such a repetitive name.  
  
“Well that’s true but at least I was able to make up for it for naming your balls with a cute name.”  
  
He settled down and pulled the thick sheets over their legs getting ready to sleep. He lowered the lights, leaving the soft glow of the lamp left to illuminate their sleep.  
  
“Okay okay, I’m going to sleep. Don’t I get a good night kiss from daddy?” he teased.

* * *

Victor snorted. “I’ve already named my balls before. The left one is called Asteroid and the right one is called Meteor. My dick is named Big Bang.” He said, clearly proud with his decision-making skills. He looked over at Yuuri with a half-lidded, satisfied smirk.  
  
He turned over onto his side and slung an arm over Yuuri’s waist, pulling him impossibly closer.  
  
“You’re a troublemaker,” Victor chuckled, leaning in for a gentle kiss. “There. Are you satisfied now?”

* * *

 

Yuuri’s drowsiness momentarily faded when Victor just introduced him the names of each testicle– both left and right and the name of his shaft. He let out what seemed like a mix of a scream and laugh in a pillow and began pounding his feet on the mattress.  
  
For a while he stayed like that and turned back to Victor with eyes teary from all the laughing. He heaved a couple of breaths before launching into giggles again.  
  
“Well names are powerful and it seems that yours–” he pointed to Victor’s crotch. “–definitely live up to the name.”  
  
He snuggled against Victor, pressing against the warmth of the man and squeezed him with an arm.  
  
“Mhmm, satisfied.”

* * *

He kissed him back gently and finally allowed himself to rest into deep slumber after an exhausting day.  
  
Victor laughed as he watched his husband freak out over the names of his junk, then cuddled up next to him.  
  
“Tomorrow, we’ll have to come up with names for yours.” He said, a dorky grin on his face.  
  
He sneaked another kiss onto Yuuri’s forehead before turning the bedside lamp off and then holding Yuuri closely, the scent of the Japanese man’s shampoo filling Victor’s nose. His hair tickled Victor and he barely managed to hold back a sneeze that surely would’ve woken his husband up.  
  
He drifted off to sleep, his fingers idly tracing along Yuuri’s soft skin in his sleep until morning.  
  
Yuuri flinched at the sudden sneeze and his eyes opened briefly to see that it was just Victor sneezing. He snuggled the man to keep his husband warm and drifted off to sleep.


	7. The Arctic Safari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri set out to go on an arctic zoofari and Victor wants to take everything home.

Katsuki Yuuri was never an early riser. While he was sleeping away, Victor had already ordered room service, taken a shower and geared up to get out for their arctic safari adventure to see the polar bears, dogs and the seals.  
  
He slightly woke up to the motion of what seemed like an earthquake on the bed and fleshy plump lips brushing and making loud kissing noises on his cheek. He stirred, prying his eyes open to meet a pair of excited blue ones.  
  
“Hmmm? Five more minutes.” He begged, yanking the sheets over his head and rolled like a burrito to Victor’s side of the bed.

* * *

Victor groaned when Yuuri refused to get up for at least five more minutes. It was always five more minutes, then it would turn into ten, and twenty…  
  
Instead of granting his husband that wish, Victor yanked the sheets off of Yuuri and began making obnoxious kissy noises on the sleeping man’s neck. “I’m going to leave without you and have all of the fun with the baby animals alone~,” he teased.  
  
He sat up and crossed his arms when he was met with no response.  
  
Victor threw the blankets off of the bed, flipped Yuuri over, then blew a huge raspberry on Yuuri’s exposed belly. He knew how ticklish Yuuri tended to be there, and well, desperate times call for desperate measures, right?  
  
When that didn’t do much either, Victor started to wonder if Yuuri was actually dead. But no, his pulse was still beating. Hmm.  
  
He began nudging Yuuri’s legs apart and then flicked the plug that was still nestled between his cheeks a few times, waiting for some sort of response.

* * *

Yuuri’s squirmed when he felt something inside him move a few times. He was in an odd state dreaming and turned on his belly. When Victor still insisted on flicking on the toy, Yuuri embarrassingly started moving his hips to rut on the mattress.  
  
“Victor–” he groaned into the pillows, drool absorbed by the pillowcase.  
  
Lazily his arm tried to grab for a pillow and he placed it in between his legs. He ground against the soft fabric and let out very confusing aroused whimpers.  
  
“So…. soft.” he humbled, face in pure bliss.  
  
He would stop in short intervals and continue again when Victor flicked on the base of the plug.

* * *

Victor was suddenly aware of all of the power he held at that moment when Yuuri began unconsciously humping a pillow because of what Victor had done.  
  
He grinned devilishly, taking his phone out and beginning to record Yuuri. Maybe for later proof when Yuuri woke up, maybe for future blackmail purposes – the reasoning behind it was unclear.  
  
Victor quietly snickered and gripped the base of the plug, slowly tugging it almost all of the way out, then gently pushing it back inside, just to see what Yuuri’s reaction might be.  
  
As punishment for not waking up when he was supposed to, Victor figured that Yuuri would later on become embarrassed, which seemed enough of a punishment for him. Though, he was having quite a bit of fun with this, regardless of the end goal.

* * *

 When the plug began moving out of its place, Yuuri let out a high pitched whine, yet still unconscious. His face had become red and he wriggled when it was pushed back in.  
  
“Sooo… good..” he hummed. “Victor…”  
  
His humping stopped for a bit and squirmed– rotating the plug a little in its place. When it stopped, Yuuri resumed his little humping and moaned in his sleep.  
  
“D-Daaaa..ddy..”  
  
As Yuuri sensed that he was talking, he stirred once more and clueless of what he just said. Now he was awake and the first thing he saw was a blurry shape of his silver haired husband holding his phone up.  
  
“Hmmm? Victor?” he rubbed his eyes.

* * *

Victor snickered quietly as he watched Yuuri’s reactions to the toy being moved. He thought it was really cute, actually. Maybe he should wake his husband up like this more often.  
  
He continued sneakily recording, pushing the toy in and slowly pulling it almost all of the way out, even as Yuuri joined the waking world.  
  
“Good morning, sunshine~” Victor cooed, smiling down at the drowsy Yuuri. He twisted his hand around a bit, pressing the plug up against Yuuri’s used inner walls. “You weren’t being cooperative, so I was trying to wake you up, but then you started saying cute things and humping a pillow so I had no choice but to continue.”  
  
Victor pulled the plug out with a ‘pop’, Yuuri’s body working to try and keep it in. Some leftover cum from the night before dribbled out, and Victor collected it back onto the toy and pushed it right back inside. After that, he quit recording and then put his phone off to the side with a big grin.

* * *

Yuuri was beyond mortified when he had felt Victor playing with the plug that was still in its place. He flinched when it was pulled out and pushed back in. Quickly he sat up, heart pounding fast. He wasn’t sure if he was palpitating from the shock or maybe arousal nor was he sure if he was having morning wood or was generally just turned on from being woken up in a very lewd manner. The plug pushed in hard from his sudden movement– causing him to groan. With legs apart a little, he glanced down in between and scrambled to find sheets.  
  
“Victor–! W-What do you mean I’m humping pillows?”  
  
He grabbed for a pillow and covered himself, face beet red in embarrassment.  
  
“That’s ridiculous, I was asleep just now, wasn’t I?”

* * *

Victor blinked a few times, then lowered his brows. “It – you didn’t know it was happening? Yuuri, I watched you grab a pillow, tuck it between your legs, and then moan ‘daddy’ as you humped it.”  
  
Evidently, the video he had taken proved to serve as evidence in case Yuuri didn’t believe what Victor was saying. He grabbed his phone, flopped down beside Yuuri, and quickly located the video he had stored away in his 'husband!!!! (heart) (heart) (heart)’ folder.  
  
Victor made sure Yuuri was focused on the video before he pressed the play button.  
  
It showed Yuuri face-down on the mattress, Victor’s finger gently tapping the base of the toy, and Yuuri’s hips grinding onto the sheets until he found a pillow to begin humping, little moans that sounded like 'sooo soft’ escaping Yuuri’s lips.  
  
Victor was giggling in the background of the video as he moved forward to capture Yuuri’s drooling, blissed out, asleep face.  
  
“Look at that, you’re so cute,” current Victor cooed, zooming in on the pillow action.

* * *

 It was as if all the blood in Yuuri’s face ceased to circulate and he had gone absolutely pale watching the proof. He could just close his eyes and beg for the earth to swallow him whole.  
  
The tinny sound of his moans and grunts and that– that ‘so soft’ and ‘daddy’… Oh Yuuri never had wanted to disappear off the planet more than ever.  
  
“Victor, I think I want to cut our trip short to cram in space training so I can live off of the Earth’s face forever.” he deadpanned before turning away, his face turning red this time.  
  
“You look like you’re storing porn in your phone!”  
  
He snatched the phone and with shaky hands desperately looked for a way to delete the cursed video that puts Sadako to shame.

* * *

Victor yelped when his phone was ripped from his hands, then swung his arms around in an attempt at getting it back. “Don’t! That’s my video!” He whined, pinning Yuuri to the bed and then grabbing his phone back.  
  
“The only porn I have on my phone is of you, thank you very much.” Victor said offendedly as he crossed his arms and pouted.  
  
He scrolled through the album which revealed some relatively normally photos of Yuuri, such as him smiling, or sleeping in a cute position.  
  
The rest of them were pictures that Victor had sneakily taken, like: after a round of hard sex and Yuuri’s eyes were closed; body proudly displayed, a naked mirror selfie that Yuuri had taken when he was drunk, some dick pics from Yuuri that Victor saved even though he had clearly been told not to, sneaky photos from when Yuuri was changing his outfit and Victor happened to be in the same room, and many more. There were even a few more videos.  
  
“As you can see, I have a very extensive collection of carefully compiled Yuuri porn that I don’t plan on getting rid of anytime soon.” Victor huffed.

* * *

 Much to Yuuri’s demise, Victor’s phone had more. He had thought that his husband didn’t keep anything too bad in his phone since he casually uses his phone as a calculator, a camera and a means to order pizza. Turns out he had MORE hidden among the numerous albums in his gallery that was hidden by an innocent icon.  
  
“You seriously made a porn album of me?!”  
  
He snatched the phone and checked every single photo in the album which were mixed with some innocent ones but still– there were a mix of videos and photos!  
  
“How long have you had this? And are you bringing this to space? Because you better or I’ll reset that phone back to factory settings before anyone else finds those horrible photos and videos.”

* * *

“I’ve been collecting them for a while, now… Even the ones that you told me not to save and delete immediately, I’ve saved! You should send me more.” Victor giggled, tapping on a video that he had taken of Yuuri being taken from behind.  
  
“Look at that one, all of these are definitely coming to space with me. I need to keep them safe! Especially this one. This one is good.” Victor said as he zoomed in on the video.  
  
“And this one!” He said as he played another video, this time it was the one where Victor had caught Yuuri using a toy on himself when he thought Victor wasn’t home.  
  
“All of these are really good. They’re definitely coming to space with me. I need something to keep me entertained, right?”

* * *

“Okay so apparently what you told the baggage inspector at the airport is true after all. At least for one of us.”  
  
Yuuri buried his eyes and forehead in one hand, face now returning back to its normal fleshy color.  
  
“So let’s say if someone asks if you watch porn, you’re going to tell them that your husband is a porn star?”  
  
Not that he felt too awful. Although having awkwardly sexy videos and photos of himself in Victor’s phone was a little too much, at least his husband didn’t have another person’s intimate photos in his device.  
  
“I’ll forgive you. If you promise that that’s the only entertainment you’re going to watch. Well, adult entertainment. No one else’s. And no showing to others. Deal?” he held out his hand to shake on it even if he had this funny pout.

* * *

Victor nodded as if it were the only obvious answer. “Why would anybody directly ask me if I watch porn, though? But yes, of course I’ll tell them that the only porn I watch is my husband’s porn, if that situation were to ever happen.”  
  
He raised his brows, biting his inner cheek inconspicuously. His eyes darted around the room and he sort of looked like a puppy that got caught chewing on some slippers.  
  
“The first part of that bet I can do, but, uhh… It may be a little too late to promise I won’t show anyone…?” Victor chuckled nervously, reaching his hand out and gently grasping it around Yuuri’s in a peace offering. He didn’t let go, instead hoping that the little sign of affection would be enough to keep him alive.

* * *

“YOU SHOWED SOMEONE WHAT?!”  
  
Yuuri’s mind raced a thousand miles an hour thinking of probable people whom Victor would show his husband’s naked photos! He worried that Phichit had seen them, or maybe his teacher? Maybe Mari?! Or worse… DID HE SHOW IT TO HIS PARENTS?!  
  
The Japanese man’s eyes swirled and swore he wanted to be tied to a rocket in a one way trip to the moon.  
  
“Who did you show this to? You didn’t upload this, did you?!”  
  
He plopped back on the bed, hiding his head under a pillow like an ostrich.

* * *

Victor seemed to deflate because of Yuuri’s sudden outburst. He stared at his husband with wide eyes.  
  
“No! Of course I didn’t upload them anywhere! They’re not for everyone in the world to see! Only me, and occasionally Chris!” Victor retaliated as if it would make anything better.  
  
“I have to be able to brag about you to someone! He’s very jealous of me now, you know…” Victor smirked, remembering when Chris asked to have a threesome, and was promptly rejected by Victor, claiming that Yuuri was his to touch and his only.  
  
“He’s only seen… A few…” Victor pouted, fiddling with his thumbs.

* * *

Yuuri peeked out of his little shelter to look at Victor. His face was still mostly hidden but his eyes looked up to the man who seemed to have saddened to admit his little secret.  
  
But honesty was better. That’s what Yuuri liked about Victor. He never lied to him that’s why they had great trust in their relationship. Since it was only Chris, Yuuri’s tense body relaxed.  
  
“Oh okay… phew, only Chris.”  
  
He came out of under the pillow and wiped the beads of sweat that formed on his forehead.  
  
“Well, if you didn’t upload it somewhere– okay I’ll let you off the hook.”  
  
Yuuri stood up and picked up the discarded sheets to fix the bed. He was a little concerned yes but Chris wasn’t too much of a problem seeing he’s Victor’s best friend and his wingman that arranged his Vegas show (props, stage, choreography AND costume). He glanced back at Victor who seemed to be surprised that he was taking it quite coolly.  
  
“Are we going to see your family or not?”

* * *

 

Victor pouted and crossed his arms. “You act like I’m the one who has been taking the entire morning to get ready to go!”  
  
In defense, he motioned towards Yuuri’s outfit of a robe that had been slipping off in his sleep, completed with messy hair, crooked glasses, and little creases on his cheeks from the pillow’s seams.  
  
“I’ve been ready to visit my family for hours now. My sister Paula Behr is waiting for me, and you’re holding us up!” Victor said, a smile crossing his face, proud in his usage of play-on words.

* * *

 

Well, Victor did have a point. He was already good to go and here he was, still in robes and feeling grimmy with the smell of sweat, sex and drool.  
  
“Your sister? Paula… Behr?” he parroted slowly. “Paula..? Pola Ber… Polar Bear…”  
  
He slammed his hand on his forehead for picking up the pun slowly and started laughing.  
  
“Okay I get it! One point for you.” he giggled, closing the bathroom door to take a hot shower.  
  
In no time, Yuuri was able to prepare for their arctic safari with thankfully, less layers of clothes now. However the tour departs in fifteen minutes and the both of them were now running in the snow to catch their ride.  
  
“We’re gonna miss it! Run faster, Victor!” he yelled, struggling to run himself with the snow getting ankle deep now because they took a shortcut.

* * *

Victor dashed alongside Yuuri to reach their ride before they were left behind. His legs were a bit longer than Yuuri’s, so he was able to run just a bit faster, and he ended up a few feet ahead of Yuuri at the pace they were going.  
  
He huffed, turning around to scoop his husband up in the bridal position, then continuing the fast pace. “I’m used to running in the snow,” Victor chuckled, hauling Yuuri as he sprinted towards their destination.  
  
Eventually, they made it to the little tour train platform, and Victor set Yuuri back down. “What time is it? Are we late?” He asked Yuuri, then checked his watch. “Two minutes!” Victor panicked, searching for the correct area. 

* * *

 

Panicking is contagious. Victor panicking made Yuuri panic threefold. Being the taller person, his husband can see people better than he could. However his husband also was a huge klutz.  
  
Right behind a restless Victor was a huge tarpaulin of a polar bear that had a picket sign that said ‘Arctic Safari line up here.’ The arrow was pointing down on his husband’s head. Yuuri checked his watch, checked the brochure’s schedule and checked the station’s clock. The times were different.  
  
“Victor, your brother’s right behind you.”  
  
Yuuri pulled his phone out and tapped on the world clock– now he remembered. He hadn’t adjusted his wristwatch to Svalbard time.  
  
“I think we’re a couple of hours early.”

* * *

Victor looked up at the large polar bear statue and pursed his lips. “Hmm,” he frowned. “I don’t think I’m related to this one.” He said, tapping the bear’s hard chest.  
  
He looked at his husband in disbelief. “Are you… What? You mean I could’ve been letting you hump pillows instead of being here right now? Yuuri..!” Victor pouted, stepping closer and dramatically draping himself over his husband. “Yuuri, I think I’m going to die,” he whined.  
  
Victor huffed and looked around at the little station area. “Look, coffee shop,” he said, pointing to a little corner store in the cozy building. “I guess we’ll be squatting there for a million hours, unless Mister I’m-Bad-At-Time-Management has any other ideas.”

* * *

Yuuri hunched his shoulders and apologized sheepishly realizing that he had messed up.  
  
“I forgot to set my watch on Svalbard time, okay? The sun doesn’t rise the same time as St. Petersburg so I wasn’t able to tell the difference.”  
  
The two of them headed to the coffee shop and Yuuri was so thankful for the warmth it provided. They sat on the cozy corner couch and ordered a cup of coffee for the both of them.  
  
“My toes are freezing, Victor.” Yuuri complained.  
  
He kicked his snow-moist boots and brought his feet up to sit on one of his feet to warm it like a chicken sitting on its eggs.  
  
“For some reason I think you’re right about wearing more layers.”

* * *

Victor thanked the waitress who brought over their coffee, and he handed a mug to Yuuri, then took a sip of his own.  
  
“Maybe you should listen to your husband more often,” Victor teased, setting his coffee down and then taking Yuuri’s unprotected foot into his hands. He rubbed it quickly to create warm friction.  
  
“I’m used to getting my shoes soggy from the melting snow. That’s why you layer socks, darling.” He said, smitten. He then took the liberty to slip Yuuri’s thin sock off, then kissed each individual toe.  
  
“V-Victor!” Yuuri quietly exclaimed in a whisper.  
  
Yuuri jerked around a little when the man proceeded to kiss his toes in public. Victor should have known better that he was ticklish everywhere! He was careful though, trying not to kick his husband’s face as he pried his foot free from the man’s grip.  
  
“Victor not here!” he kept his voice down. “They’ll think you’re gross and you’re going to drink coffee after kissing my feet.”  
  
A passing waitress gave them odd looks and Yuuri just threw on his hood in embarrassment.

* * *

Victor frowned when Yuuri’s foot was suddenly yanked away. “Why would it be gross to do that? Of course that’s what I’m going to do.” He protested in confusion, clearly not understanding the strange picture it might paint.  
  
He leaned forwards and nuzzled his face into Yuuri’s hood, nosing around until his nose rubbed up against Yuuri’s. “Why are you hiding?” Victor asked, mushing his face against his husband’s.  
  
Much like a dog, Victor was constantly ignorant of personal space bubbles and social norms. He didn’t see why a passer by might find it strange to see a man pressing his face into the ofher’s hood, basically crawling on top of him in the process. Not even to mention the public display of foot-kissing.

* * *

“Oh god Victor, you’re really going to get us kicked out of this cafe and we’ll have to wait out in the cold.” he protested as his husband started nuzzling his hood.  
  
Yuuri loved cuddles. He loved hugs but right now they were being watched with strange gazes as the man continued to make his way up on his lap and resume his public display of affection.  
  
“H-How about we read about your polar bear family and about seals and dogs while we wait?” he suggested. “I’m sure there are cute videos of it around the internet.”  
  
Anything. Just anything to get Victor off him and attracting these intense looks from them.

* * *

Victor clearly didn’t understand the request for anything to remove himself from Yuuri, plus, who would even want to do that anyways?  
  
“We’ll see my polar bear family and seals in person later. Videos won’t suffice.” Victor declared stubbornly, stretching Yuuri’s hood out by nuzzling his head against Yuuri’s while inside of the fabric.  
  
“It’s warm in here,” he observed. “Maybe it’s because your cheeks are red. Are you getting warm now?”  
  
Victor soon enough decided that he was not close enough to his husband which was completely and utterly unacceptable. He maneuvered himself to squeeze under Yuuri’s jacket, then wriggled his way up until his silver hair was poking out of the now-shared neck hole. “Hi,” Victor hummed contentedly.

* * *

 

Yuuri didn’t know what to make of his hyper and bubbly husband who seemed to be oblivious of all the stares that they were getting from other patrons. Much to either his relief or embarrassment, the waitresses easily just gave up trying to give a damn of what their foreign customers were up to. Since they were at the corner seat, Yuuri was relieved it wasn’t as scandalous as it should be if they sat in one of the middle tables.  
  
“Victor–! What are you doing?!” he silently scolded.  
  
The man had made his way stretching the jacket, slipping inside to his husband and greeting him upon his arrival at the neck hole. Yuuri’s face was impossibly red now, feeling his entire face warm up, including his chest and his ears.  
  
“You’re trespassing my jacket. Get your own!”  
  
He sank his head inside of the neck hole as weird as it is to meet Victor’s face. Now he looked like a headless person drinking coffee to the passersby.  
  
“Please get out of my jacket.” He requested with a long and firm kiss.

* * *

Victor only shuffled closer and melted into the kiss. “Make me,” he said joyfully, pulling Yuuri into another kiss.  
  
From another person’s point of view, the two probably looked like a headless person with four legs. Maybe that’s what aliens look like. Victor would be sure to tell Yuuri if he ever comes face-to-face with an alien that looks like the fusion they seem to have made.  
  
Truthfully, Victor loved seeing Yuuri get all flustered and embarrassed. He would get really cute and shy and shrink up into a ball of red-faced embarrassment. Victor thought that was adorable. That’s partially why he was torturing Yuuri currently.  
  
He was also staying in Yuuri’s jacket because it was warm and smelled like Yuuri and was just generally a nice place that he could probably burrow into and live the rest of his life in. Only if Yuuri was still in the jacket, though. Victor didn’t want the jacket if Yuuri wasn’t in it.  
  
Victor rooted his arms tightly around Yuuri’s waist in case his husband actually decided to make him get out somehow.

* * *

Yuuri however shy with public affections, still was a sucker for Victor’s kisses. They now looked like a weird life form with four legs and no head. Whatever has gotten into his husband, he doesn’t know. Perhaps he was feeling a little anxious about the whole countdown to space thing? Was he feeling afraid of forgetting the feeling of being so close to Yuuri?  
  
“Ugh, you poor thing. Come here.”  
  
He finally succumbed to Victor’s childishness and joined in his little antics.  
  
Victor’s going away for a long time and he might as well do everything he wanted. It’s kind of like dying– but that’s too much. Yuuri can travel all over the world except space. Victor was unreachable so right now he would do anything his husband wanted.  
  
“We’re totally getting kicked out sooner or later.”  
  
But what the heck.

* * *

Victor smiled and kissed Yuuri’s chin. “Worth it.” He snickered.  
  
“Your jacket smells nice,” he said offhandedly, snuggling up against Yuuri’s neck inside of the stretched-out jacket. He’d surely be buying his husband a new jacket as compensation for letting Victor build a little nest inside the fabric that surely wasn’t meant to fit two whole men at once.  
  
Oh well.  
  
His coffee forgotten, the only thing that mattered currently was Yuuri’s warmth and Yuuri’s voice and Yuuri’s hands and Yuuri’s breath tickling his cheek and Yuuri’s soft hair brushing up against his face and Yuuri’s Yuuri’s Yuuri’s –  
  
“I’m in love with you.” Victor declared dreamily as if it were the first time all over again.

* * *

 

“I knew that.” he laughed, returning a soft kiss. “But I’m more in love with you.”  
  
Yuuri was so sure that they were going to get kicked out of this cafe any minute now with this silent ruckus they were doing. He was happy that he didn’t have to see the glares that they were getting being inside the jacket.  
  
Don’t give a damn about them. Make every single moment count, he thought.  
  
Sooner or later they had lost track of time while messing around in their cozy little corner that customers just thought they should just look away. Yuuri’s watch beeped, signaling 15 minutes before the designated time of their departure.  
  
“We better go back now. Spare people their patience for our antics.”

* * *

“What antics? I’m perfectly behaved. It’s not like we were having sex in the middle of this place.” Victor pouted. He struggled to get out of Yuuri’s jacket, and he ended up wriggling around so much that he tangled himself up in it somehow.  
  
“Help,” Victor wheezed, probably elbowing Yuuri’s ribs several times as he struggled to free himself. He got his fingers stuck in Yuuri’s belt loops somehow as well.  
  
“Yuuri,” he whined, trying to scramble his arms free to try and unzip the troublesome jacket. He somehow managed to flip Yuuri on top in the midst of his struggling.  
  
“Yuuri please,” Victor pleaded, going slack and trying to find Yuuri in the mound of fabric to give him a defeated frown.  
  
When Victor started to wriggle himself out he managed to miraculously tangle himself among the fabric inside. Through the three layers of jackets, Victor became hopelessly stuck trying to find his way out.

* * *

“You have got to be kidding me.”  
  
Yuuri scrambled inside and poked his head out of the jacket to find the zipper.  
  
“Victor hold still!”  
  
Carefully he tried to unzip the first layer, only for it to get jammed because of the stretch in the area.  
  
“I need you to lower your head a bit. I can’t open the zipper.”  
  
He pushed his husband’s head down a little as he successfully opened the zipper on the top portion. But the line stopped everytime it coincided with Victor’s head.  
  
“Lower. Almost there.”  
  
Victor’s head was almost on his lap. Good thing he was able to unzip the entire line and it made it easier to push his husband out of the second layer.  
  
“Okay you can pull out now.”

* * *

Victor shifted around as he was being saved from the unrelenting refines of Yuuri’s jackets. When his head was pushed down further and further, he couldn’t help but giggle when his face was pressed up against the front of Yuuri’s pants.  
  
He inconspicuously brushed his nose up against the area, innocently acting as if he were only moving around to try and free himself.  
  
“I don’t want to pull out, I want to stay inside forever,” Victor mumbled, huffing childishly as he wriggled down and out of Yuuri’s jackets which were now somewhat stretched out from having two men inside of them at the same time.  
  
He fixed his staticky hair and then smiled at Yuuri. “Okay, I’m ready now.”

* * *

 

Yuuri rezipped his jacket and felt like it was already stretched out enough to become a get-along shirt for two men. He tucked a bit of his jacket inside his pants to make it hug his body a little more. This jacket was definitely not going to be his anymore but rather THEIR’s. One cannot wear it without the other unless they want it to look like a dress.  
  
“Alright, let’s go.”  
  
The patrons and even the establishment were silently thankful that the two had already left, unbeknownst to the couple. But Yuuri could feel it more than his husband who doesn’t care about the people around him. Back at the platform where they saw the polar bear with the picket sign, there were already a few people lining up– about 7 or so inclusive of the tour guide who was right in front.  
  
The guy marked off the people present in his list and they were ready to head off. Their train ride wasn’t very long at all and in a matter of a few minutes, the couple was already boarding an open-roof bus with wheels so high that polar bears would not be able to reach them even if they stood up on their hind legs.

* * *

On the tour bus, Victor stuck his head out of the window (even though the little sign a few feet away said explicitly no body parts shall be held out of the windows) and looked down at the snowy hills below them.  
  
The tour guide began explaining what they’d be touring and seeing, and Victor paid little to no attention as he excitedly leaned against Yuuri’s shoulder.  
  
After a short little ride, the bus stopped in front of a little enclosure of several penguins who waddled around in the snow and jumped around on rock formations. The tour guide pointed out a couple of very close penguins and explained that male penguins cannot tell the difference between other male and female penguins, and they mate for life, so some penguin relationships are with two of the same sex.  
  
Victor seemed very excited by this fact and pointed at the two male penguins. “That’s us,” he said matter of factly, turning to Yuuri.

* * *

 

Yuuri felt the cold breeze whip his face as their open roof bus sped down the icy tundra to the wildlife awaiting them.  
  
“Victor, don’t poke your head out!” Yuuri scolded, pulling his husband back inside from the bus window.  
  
Being a man of curiosity and science, Yuuri listened carefully to their tour guides who explained what they were about to see; which his husband in contrast, just absentmindedly leaned on him and watched as the blue and white surroundings pass. Once the bus came to a halt to one of the stops, the guide had several fun facts that Victor was actually pretty excited about.  
  
The arctic safari trails had a special enclosure that had penguins sent from all the way to Antartica for tourists to see and were protected in a stronghold that was polar bear-proof so they could live in peace.  
  
His husband pointed out two male penguins that were quite close in proximity and stated that it was them.  
  
One was sitting on what seemed to be– an egg? A rock?  
  
“Which one is you? The one sitting on the egg?”

* * *

Victor squinted at the penguins and tried to get a good look at the egg(?). He stuck his head out of the window once more, ignoring Yuuri’s warnings.  
  
“How in the world do they have an egg?” Victor mumbled, then he began giggling when the tour guide explained that it was, in fact, a slightly egg-shaped rock and not an actual egg.  
  
“Yeah, I’m the one sitting on the rock and keeping it nice and warm. You’re that one,” he pointed to the other male penguin, who was currently waddling around near his mate and honking loudly at any other penguin who got near his lover and their rock-child.  
  
“Look! That’s us!” Victor giggled. The one sitting on the rock nudged it, and ended up slipping on the ice and toppling over in a flail of flapping wings and kicking flippers.

* * *

 

However amused Yuuri was with this entire penguin assignments, he had to pull his husband back inside because he kept poking himself out of the rails.  
  
“Victor please! You need to stay inside.”  
  
Yuuri watched as the tour guide explained that the other male was only sitting on a rock and Victor proudly claimed that it was him.  
  
“Okay… so you’re the dad-mother penguin.”  
  
They both watched the couple as the other relentlessly honked away the other encroaching penguins. But as the male that was sitting on the rock slipped and flapped down among the ice and snow, Yuuri bellowed real hard.  
  
“Look at you! Scrambling all over! I agree, Victor. I totally agree that one is SOOOO you!”

* * *

Victor tried to stay upset, but he couldn’t keep a frown on when Yuuri was laughing and there were also cute animals in front of him. “I don’t want to be that penguin anymore! Don’t make fun of me!”  
  
He pouted and turned back to look at the penguins, purposefully leaning out of the window again just to spite Yuuri.  
  
The dad-mother penguin waddled as fast as he could after their rock-baby while it tumbled down an icy slope, and the other penguin did as well. They both toppled over onto each other and the rock as well.  
  
Victor snickered. “If we ever become parents, hopefully we won’t be that bad at it.” 

* * *

 

Yuuri pulled his husband back inside once again to safety and watched the penguins’ pursuit of the rock. They waddled as fast as they could and Yuuri looked like he was watching a soap opera suspense comedy thing.  
  
“Oh no no no— look at them go! Ahhhh!! No Victor you clumsy feet!”  
  
He laughed so hard his sides were splitting, still definitely making fun of the assignments that his husband earlier proudly declared and now was taking back.  
  
“Those two are going to need a lot of parenting training.”  
  
Yuuri snapped many pictures of the penguins and zoomed in closer to the two that were now fixing their egg rock to sit on it again. The tour guide had advised the tourists to settle back down on their seats until the bus had started moving again.  
  
“Bye penguins!” Yuuri waved.  
  
This time, the bus entered polar bear territory. People are strictly advised to keep themselves inside the vehicle as polar bears are carnivores and are dangerous creatures.

* * *

“Rude!” Victor hissed when Yuuri kept making fun of him and repeatedly pulling him back inside of the vehicle much to his dismay.  
  
He waved at the penguins as the tour bus began to move once again. The polar bear enclosure was full of snow and ice, and the polar bears seemed to blend in really well with their white fur.  
  
“I wonder if there are any gay polar bears…” Victor mumbled offhandedly, looking out over the expanse of white terrain. The bears became curious of the bus and padded towards it - probably assuming it was the safari keepers bringing them more food - which wasn’t too terribly inaccurate.  
  
Victor “The Rules Don’t Apply To Me” Nikiforov completely threw the warnings out of the window, along with his hand that he stuck out. He tried to reach down far enough to pat a polar bear, but they were too far down. One of the bears stood up on its hind legs and curiously stretched a clawed paw up towards Victor.  
  
The Russian gasped in delight and wriggled around in the seat to get better leverage. He leaned down further, and he was able to bat at the bear’s huge, fuzzy paw. “Yuuri! Look! He likes me!” Victor exclaimed, patting the bear’s dense paw.

* * *

“Victor no!” Yuuri gasped.  
  
But his husband was rule-proof and there was no such thing as restrictions to him and he did what ever he pleased. His husband stretched out his arm to reach for the polar bear and Yuuri felt like all of his blood had pooled down his legs.  
  
He then pressed himself over the window seat to check on Victor if he was alright. And to his utter relief, his husband’s hand was fine and he was– wait a sec.  
  
Yuuri looked at the doe-eyed polar bear who had a fond look at his silver haired husband almost like it was domesticated rather than dangerous. However when Yuuri mimicked his husband to try it, the polar bear growled at the Japanese man and Yuuri quickly withdrew to his seat scared and pulled his husband back down.  
  
“It’ll chomp your hand off! Don’t pet it!”

* * *

Victor yelped as he was yanked back into his seat, and the polar bear made a low whining sound in its chest when its friend was suddenly gone.  
  
“Wh– Yuuri! Look, he’s not going to bite me! He’s a good bear, aren’t you?” Victor leaned out of the window again, cooing to the carnivorous animal. He stretched further out to try and pat the bear’s head, but apparently the bear had other plans.  
  
Victor was suddenly pulled out of the window by the polar bear’s jaw, and he toppled over into a huge snow pile with a startled yelp. After recovering from his initial shock, he sat up and brushed the snow off of his face, and looked up at the horde of arctic animals surrounding him.  
  
His heart was beating a million miles a minute, and he assumed that his last words would be ‘I should’ve listened to my husband’ as a bear stepped closer to his face. Instead of the skull-crushing force of some large teeth, he instead received a face full of wet bear nose.  
  
Victor reached a shaky hand out and patted the bear’s snout, and it licked his fingers. A relieved smile crossed his face when he realized he wouldn’t be dying today, and he took his time with giving all of the other bears their fair share of pats.

* * *

 

“Victor NO–!”  
  
He grabbed for Victor’s waist but the strength of the polar bear overpowered him.  
  
Yuuri swore his life and his soul had left his body for a moment there when he tried to process the fact that his husband was pulled out of the tour bus and into the pit of carnivorous arctic bears. all his limbs had gone cold and numb when he saw terror in Victor’s face.  
  
“Someone please! Help my husband!”  
  
He couldn’t bear to watch the love of his life become bear chow and he started crying into the palms of his hands hoping for a miracle.  
  
And said miracle just happened.  
  
When the crowd gasped, Yuuri tried to peek from his fingers to see that his husband was in fact safe and sound being surrounded by the polar bears. What’s more, he was giving them ALL pats like they were just massive domesticated white dogs.  
  
“Victor, get out from there! Get back on the bus now!”

* * *

Victor looked up at Yuuri and had the nerve to laugh. Everything seemed so ridiculous that he couldn’t help but laugh after the near-death experience.  
  
“Okay, okay, I’m coming,” Victor said, brushing himself off and standing up. He waved goodbye to the polar bears and attempted to find the exit, but only made it a few steps away before he was batted down back onto the snow by a big paw.  
  
Victor sat there in a daze while a mother polar bear pushed her cubs over to the man, and he looked up at Yuuri with the most pleading expression he could muster as the cubs pranced around. “I’m stealing one of these,” he declared, patting the baby bear, seemingly unaware of his hostage situation.  
  
“You know, I’m starting to get a bit cold, uh, I’m just going to go now…” Victor whispered after a moment of cuddling with the small bears, and he stood up once again only to be pushed back down once more by the mother. She bared her teeth and Victor sunk back into the snow, raising his hands in defense. “…And here is where I’ll stay, I guess.”

* * *

Victor was laughing? Why was he laughing? He looked as if he hadn’t gone through almost a life or death situation– not because of a space related situation but rather being part of the food chain kind of incident.  
  
When the man finally decided to follow his husband, Yuuri darted to the bus’ door to fetch him.  
  
“Open the door! Let him in!” Yuuri pleaded the bus driver.  
  
But the crowd gasped once more when a huge paw batted him back down on the snow. He covered his eyes again with his hands.  
  
“Oh god Victor this isn’t time to have a family reunion!” he called out when he started cuddling the smaller animals.  
  
The tour guide locked and loaded a tranquilizing gun and aimed for the mother who had use violent threats against the tourist who was trying to make his way back to the bus.  
  
“No! Don’t shoot! You might hit Victor!”  
  
He glanced around the bus looking for something– something that could.. and he found it. He dashed to the back of the bus and opened the chiller to find a huge fish for feeding. He stood firmly on the open roof deck and swung the giant fish like a cowboy for momentum, gaining the polar bears’ attentions with a wild howl for some power before he threw it to a considerable distance and a direction away from his husband.

* * *

While avoiding the urge to stand up, Victor stayed where the mother bear demanded that he did. He couldn’t stay mad at her when all she wanted was to be scratched behind her fuzzy white ears like a dog, and that’s exactly what Victor did. He cooed to the large animal, smiling when she nuzzled her face against his neck.  
  
He held the three tiny polar bears in his arms and kept them warm, feeding off of their warmth as well. “Yuuri, look! Aren’t they cu– oh no,” Victor’s eyes widened when he saw a tranquilizing gun pointed right in his direction. His breath seemed to escape him as he faced danger right in the face once again.  
  
Apparently, the mother polar bear didn’t notice, because she was too busy claiming Victor as one of her own children – not that Victor minded much, anyways.  
  
She only looked up when she heard Yuuri yelling and smelled the scent of fish. All of the other adult polar bears looked up as well, and then dashed over to the source of the scent when it landed in the deep snow. They dug with their paws and quarreled whilst trying to find where it had been thrown.  
  
Victor took this as his chance to get up and swiftly sneak off, climbing back onto the tour bus. He laughed exasperatedly once he was back into the safe realm of heat and hadn’t noticed that one of the cubs was clinging to the back of his jacket, trying to climb into his hood. He looked out of the window to see the mother bear chewing on the large fish, but only saw two out of three of the cubs in the snow. “Where’d the other one go?”

* * *

 

“Victor!”  
  
Yuuri ran back to the front side of the bus in order to hug his husband. Meeting Victor in the middle, he threw his arms around the Russian astronaut and held him tightly.  
  
“Oh god you’re stupid, you know that? You’re going to kill me!” he scolded into his chest.  
  
The other tourists were watching the drama unfold before them but was it really what they were watching? Yuuri felt something fluffy and bulky behind Victor when he ran his hands on the man’s back.  
  
“Wait… Victor what is this?”  
  
He turned his husband on his heel and let out a shriek to find a polar bear cub clutching onto his back, sitting inside the hood of Victor’s jacket.  
  
“Victor, you brought a cub with you onboard!”  
  
Yuuri checked out the window to find that the mother polar bear was busy eating away, giving them time to return the cub to the rest of its siblings outside.  
  
“We have to return that cub before the mother comes back!”

* * *

Victor turned around and spun in circles as he tried to see the baby polar bear that was supposedly on his back. “What?” He asked, reaching back and feeling soft fur.  
  
His eyes went wide as he realized that his mission wasn’t quite over yet.  
  
His hand stayed behind him as he tried to wrap his mind around everything that had happened and what in the world he was supposed to do, and the cub began sucking on one of his fingers. Victor’s face became even more startled as he felt the strange sensation.  
  
He reach both arms back, grappling at the stubborn cub attached to his hood. He finally gripped the furry white bear and held him up to get a good look at him.  
  
Big, black eyes stared right back at him as the cub struggled within his grasp, letting out little yips of frustration when he was captured. Victor looked back at Yuuri and looked as if he were going to cry.  
  
“I can’t,” Victor whimpered desperately. “Yuurachka, I can’t return him… Please…” He pouted, cradling the soft blob to his chest protectively.

* * *

 

Yuuri held the urge to slap his own forehead with his hand with his husband being childish like this. He was going to slap Victor’s forehead if he wasn’t going to return the cub.  
  
The tourists cooed and aww’ed at the man that was cuddling the polar bear cub close to his chest like it was his own child. Yuuri was about to as well but resisted himself from spoiling his husband. He was thankful that he had his GoPro strapped onto his chest and recording the entire tour so that he would have some memories of Victor cutely cuddling the little white bear.  
  
“Victor we can’t bring that around the airport! We already had a bit of trouble carrying sex toys around, what more if it was a real live polar bear?!”  
  
The others gasped, some turning away, some snickering and some just outright laughing. Yuuri realized just what words escaped his lips in a fit of frustration and covered his face with his hands in embarrassment. He sank into his seat and just wanted to be swallowed by the upholstery.  
  
“Sir, I’m sorry but we really have to bring it back. Mothers would be very violent when upset and would affect the sleuth of bears tremendously.”  
  
The tour guide held his arms out to reach for the bear expectantly for the astronaut to return.

* * *

Victor’s eyes widened at Yuuri’s sudden outburst. At first he was shocked because Yuuri had just announced to everyone that they, in fact, had sex toys that they owned – but the situation was entirely too funny and he ended up laughing with some of the other tourists.  
  
He looked down at the cub who was starting to sleep because of the nice warmth that Victor harbored. He cooed, stroking his fingers through the dense fur. He nodded towards the tour guide sadly and gave the cub one final squeeze.  
  
Victor sadly handed the baby polar bear over, his face looking as if he were about to cry. He watched as the tour guide turned with the cub in his arms and then disappeared off of the bus.  
  
Heartbroken, Victor numbly sat back down in his appointed seat beside Yuuri and put his face in his hands. A lot had happened within the past thirty minutes, but leaving the cub he had grown so attached to in ten minutes made him the most upset. He hid his face against Yuuri’s shoulder and sighed defeatedly.

* * *

 

Yuuri sat up straight when he felt Victor sit back down and bury his face on his shoulder. He was first so stressed with his husband’s childishness but as they say, feelings truly are contagious and Yuuri now felt upset for his husband.  
  
“You did the right thing, Victor.”  
  
He gently stroked his husband’s silvery hair and buried his nose against the softness. He had a view of the window and saw the tour guide place the cub back into the snow.  
  
“Look, your cub friend’s now going back to their family.”  
  
He turned Victor’s head towards the window and showed the cub on his path. But before the little bear made it to the rest of its brothers and sisters, the cub turned back to glance at the bus, particularly where they were seated. It waved it’s paw up and down as if attempting to wave at the human companion before heading back to their mother.  
  
Soon the bus had started moving again and Yuuri waved goodbye to Victor’s relatives.  
  
“What a family reunion, huh?”

* * *

Victor’s eyes were glued to the window as he watched the cub return to its mother. His heart shattered into a million pieces when he saw the baby bear shakily wave its paw towards him.  
  
“Yuuri… We can’t just leave him…” Victor whined, pressing his hands to the cold window and watching the cub meet up with the rest of its family. “Yuuri..! You’re so cruel! How can you just do this?!”  
  
Victor’s nose turned red as he began to cry. He wiped his tears on his jacket’s sleeve and sat back in his seat when the polar bears were no longer visible.  
  
Apparently, all of this was Yuuri’s fault now for not letting him keep the bear (for good reason), because Victor sniffled and angrily glared at the seat in front of him, refusing to meet Yuuri’s gaze. He wasn’t one to get angry much, but when he did, it was often over meaningless things such as this.  
  
Victor didn’t speak, instead opting to express his frustration through silence and an angry look on his face, along with a pout for good measure. Stray angry tears rolled down his cheeks as he sniffled and glared.

* * *

 

Victor was now blatantly upset, refusing to smile and was constantly just scowling at the seat in front of him. Yuuri wanted to comfort him but right now a bit of quiet time should do the trick. Silently he doted on his husband by stroking his hair gently as they made their way to the last itinerary for the arctic safari which were the seals.  
  
“We’re almost where the seals are at.”  
  
Previously his husband had expressed that he was definitely okay for seals to die rather than dogs but hopefully this should change his mind.  
  
The bus had left polar bear territory into somewhere more along an icy coastline. They were allowed this time to get off the bus to come closer to the seals.  
  
“Don’t you wanna come see the seals, Victor?”  
  
His husband was angry– and for a petty reason. Sometimes all it needs is a bit of a small threat.  
  
“You know… we really can’t bring the polar bear home. And the only possible way for you to be with them is that if we drop you off the bus and let you live with the rest of your relatives. But I’d miss you so much. I’ll be lonely to go home without my husband who had chosen a life to live among the arctic wild.”

* * *

Victor only met Yuuri’s eyes when he was blatantly threatened. He sighed, then stood up with his husband to get off of the bus. “Maybe living among the arctic wild would be better,” he grumbled under his breath, clearly not done with his fit just yet.  
  
He knew that living in the wilderness with temperatures below freezing and no husband in sight would be less than ideal, but he stubbornly hung onto that idea anyways, just because.  
  
His sour attitude seemed to melt once he saw a few seals flopping around on the snowy ice. Victor looked at the beady eyes and curious noses as they sniffed the ground where the tourists had been standing.  
  
“I’m sorry for everything I’ve said, Yuuri, and I’m also sorry that I have been so ignorant towards seals in the past.”

* * *

 

Yuuri felt a wave of relief when Victor’s sour mood had started to dissipate upon seeing the seals. The white fluffy seadog creatures flopped around the ice and snow; some even diving down the icy waters.  
  
“They look so adorable, right?! Cmon! I wanna take a closer look.”  
  
He yanked his husband by the arm and led him to the enclosure where the tourists huddled to get a look on the cute seals.  
  
“Aren’t they so adorable? Look!”  
  
He pointed at a small seal pup that was lying on its back swiftly patting its own bulky belly repeatedly with cute whiny sounds that sound like.. words?  
  
_EGG! DHEGG! GRAHHAHGG ILLGH EGG EGG!!_  
  
“It looks as if it’s struggling.” Yuuri remarked.

* * *

Victor allowed himself to be dragged over to the seal enclosure, and he couldn’t deny the fact that they were very cute. Too cute, even. Though not as cute as the polar bears.  
  
“It looks like you trying to get up in the morning.” Victor remarked, looking over at Yuuri with a big grin, clearly happy with what he had said.  
  
He listened to the seals attempt speech, and the more they spoke gibberish, the funnier it got. Soon enough, Victor was snorting and trying not to choke as he listened to the hilariously delirious conversations between the seals.  
  
Another white seal began rolling over and slapping its own belly with a small flipper as it tried to draw attention to itself. Victor looked over at the funny noise and snickered.  
  
“Can we pet them?”

* * *

“What do you mean it looks like me what I’m getting up in the morning?”  
  
He checked around the tourists and spotted the tour guide handing over one of the tourists a seal pup to pet.  
  
“Hmm, I think we’re only allowed to pet the seal pups. The big ones are too difficult to pet.”  
  
Just on cue, a small black seal pup approached the couple and nudged on Yuuri’s foot. Carefully, Yuuri lifted up the furry black seal pup and nestled it on his arm like a baby.  
  
It was a little difficult to spot its eyes however the little gleam on two beads on either side of its snout was unmissable. He scratched the seal’s belly like it was a real dog and cooed at the cute little creature that was speaking gibberish.  
  
_muuurphhh d’eggg buurhgeee!_  
  
“Aww you are such a cutie but I don’t speak seal.”  
  
While Yuuri busied himself with the pup, a big white harp seal approached Victor and looked at him with an adorable doggy look and sparkling black eyes.

* * *

Victor pointed at the seal that was basically struggling to even do anything, rolling across the ice and just making everything more difficult for itself. It spoke in its strange language and yelled every so often as it flopped around and whined for no reason.  
  
“That’s what I mean by it looks like you in the morning. Look, it acts just like you when you try to get out of bed.” Victor laughed at the seal that flopped back and forth on its fins, stubbornly making a show out of it.  
  
Victor looked at the seal that Yuuri had picked up and was now cradling like a baby and cooed. “Aww, look at that…” He smiled, happily watching Yuuri tend to the seal.  
  
He noticed a patch of white moving out of the corner of his eye and noticed a cute harp seal nudging forwards, wiggling on its belly to get closer. He kneeled down to look at the adorable sea dog and laughed. “Aww, look at you! You’re so big!” Victor cooed, reaching out to pat its head.  
  
The seal that approached Victor sniffed the human in front of them and tenderly pressed its snout and head onto the Russian’s hand. It looked very docile and it acted just like a dog.

* * *

“Aww, it looks like the seal likes you, Victor. Maybe you really are an arctic wildlife whisperer.”  
  
The seal flopped and bounced in its place before it attempted to stand on its hind fins. The chubby creature wobbled and toppled a few times attempting to stand.  
  
“Go, seal go! You can stand!” Yuuri cheered, bouncing the pup in his arm.  
  
When the seal was able to finally hold itself upright, it was as tall as Yuuri and stood a stature a little lower than Victor. Beady black eyes stared into Victor’s own blue ones with a twinkle.  
  
“Maybe it wants a kiss?” the Japanese joked.  
  
The seal blinked twice and its snout looked like it was smiling before it bellowed into a human-like scream directly onto Victor’s face.  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Victor held his hands out towards the big seal that was just about as tall as his husband, strangely. The large creature was adorable, no matter how threatening it could appear to be by standing on its hind fins.  
  
“Aww, a kiss, then.” Victor said happily, leaning forwards to plant a kiss on the seal’s snout. Before he could, the animal let out what could possibly be the worst sound that Victor has ever heard.  
  
It sounded like a human continuously choking and yelling at the same time, or possibly a fork in a garbage disposal bass boosted to an ungodly range. Whatever it was, Victor never wanted to hear it again.  
  
He let out his own startled shriek and stumbled backwards away from the horrifying seal. Victor whined and ran behind Yuuri, ducking down behind his husband’s shoulders and using him as a human shield.  
  
“I take back what I’ve said, again! Seals should be eaten by polar bears!” He moped, peeking over Yuuri’s shoulders to glare at the scary seal.

* * *

Yuuri was also startled from the seal screaming at his husband’s face to the point he almost dropped the fuzzy little fella in his arms. The other tourists too were startled until they broke out into a laugh.  
  
“Well that was terrifying.” Yuuri laughed, gripping his tummy in attempt to calm the spasms of his abdomen from laughing.  
  
The seal that shouted in front of Victor bounced away and proceeded to scream at the ocean this time without purpose.  
  
“There there,” Yuuri comforted his husband with one hand. “It’s gone now. I told you we can only pet the small ones. But noooo, rules don’t apply to my husband, do they?”  
  
He handed over the black fuzzy seal pup in his arms and the little critter made small delighted sounds like baby babble.  
  
“There, I think this one likes you.”  
  
The pup smiled at the Russian astronaut and yipped. It waved its little arms around and looked at Victor with the most innocent round eyes.

* * *

“The rules don’t apply to me! I’m an astronaut, I can do whatever I want.” Victor retaliated stubbornly.  
  
He held onto the small, fuzzy creature and looked at its cute face. He smiled, poking its belly and imitating some of the seal’s babbles back.  
  
He had to admit that this one was cute. The larger one was cute at first, but then it yelled, so it wasn’t cute anymore according to Victor’s logic.  
  
Victor booped its little nose and laughed when it squealed. “Can we keep this one?” He asked, holding the seal up in his arms towards Yuuri as if he hadn’t seen it already.  
  
“I think this one is mine. We can raise it and teach it not to scream.” He emphasized his point by shooting a nasty glare in the direction where the adult seal was busy yelling into the sky.

* * *

 

Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh at his husband’s glare at the adult seal that screamed out into the sky. Seals were funny creatures he thought. But for Yuuri the funniest creature on earth will have to be Russian Astronaut, Victor Nikiforov.  
  
“He’s so cute, isn’t he?”  
  
Yuuri pet the little seal’s head and pressed his nose on the critter’s snout like he would with Makkachin. As much as he wanted to keep the seal, he couldn’t. Just as much as Victor wanted to keep the baby polar bear.  
  
“I want to keep it too! But both of us know we can’t.”  
  
Now a white fluffy harp seal pup bounced towards Yuuri and nudged of his foot. Funnily it had fur marks around its eyes that resembled glasses. He picked the pup up in his arms and stared at its cute big black beads.  
  
“You look… you look like–”

* * *

Victor completely ignored the seal pup that was furiously wriggling around in his arms as it tried to free itself. He was too focused on the other seal pup that looked… Incredibly familiar…  
  
He sat the pup in his arms back down onto the ice, and then looked at the one that Yuuri was holding. Victor looked at the seal, then at Yuuri, then at the seal, Yuuri, seal, Yuuri –  
  
Victor beamed.  
  
“I didn’t know you had relatives coming to visit!” He exclaimed, pinching the Yuuri-resembling seal’s cheeks and grinning from ear-to-ear.  
  
“Oh, I’m melting, this is too cute–” Victor swooned, then took his phone out to take a picture of the two twins. “Say… Something in seal language!” He said before snapping a quick photo.

* * *

 

“E-Ehhh?!”

 _rrEEEEGhhh!  
_  
Yuuri covered his mouth when the seal mimicked what he just said and looked at it with a look of disbelief. He looked like the seal and he chorused the same reaction as well!  
  
“What do you mean I look like one? I don’t scream like seals!”  
  
The little white furry bundle of cuteness babbled with sweet little sounds and Yuuri parroted them while Victor busied himself with recording the entire experience and taking photos.  
  
“Do I really look like a seal?” he asked, raising the seal by holding them under its arms.  
  
He stared at it and squinted his eyes to check if the creature really did look like him. He positioned its face beside his own and asked Victor to compare them.  
  
“But you said seals aren’t cute and they deserve to be eaten by polar bears. If that’s the case, I’d be your family’s food instead.”

* * *

“Well, you don’t look like a seal, really… It’s more like that seal looks like you.” Victor said after he had taken a multitude of photos and videos.  
  
He sighed and squished the seal’s cheeks, then Yuuri’s. “Why am I having to take back everything I’ve ever said…? Okay, only certain seals are cute. This one is very cute.”  
  
As if to spite him, the annoying seal from a few feet away sneezed and then yelled at the water, presumably at its own reflection. Victor glared at the weird creature once again.  
  
Victor kissed the pup’s snout, then kissed Yuuri’s nose as equal and fair treatment. “Well, I don’t think you’d mind being eaten by me, would you? You certainly didn’t mind last time.” The Russian smirked, adding a wink for good measure.

* * *

“Admit it, seals are very cute.”  
  
All of a sudden, the adult seal fro a few feet away started screaming at the water and it was just too funny that Victor was still upset with what happened.  
  
Yuuri had the cold environment to thank for the sudden reddening of his entire face. The other tourists wouldn’t know why he was blushing but if he were to truly disclose his thoughts, they were about some memories of Victor eating his ass in the shower.  
  
Which was very much heavenly.  
  
Yuuri buried his face in the pup’s dark fur, earning a little yelp of surprise. The seal squirmed in his arms and he squeezed a little tighter as if he was holding a stuffed toy.  
  
“You hear that, Yuuri Katseal? Victor just said you wouldn’t mind if polar bears ate you.”  
  
And as if the seal understood every single word Yuuri said, the white pup curled onto Yuuri’s chest as if to hide from Victor and potential predators.

* * *

Victor raised his brows and stared at Yuuri, unmoving.  
  
“That’s – well, I mean…” He stammered, his mind apparently short circuiting as he watched Yuuri’s red face heat up, burying it against a very cute animal, coming up with a cute nickname for said cute animal, and the cute animal having reacted to his cute husband’s comment.  
  
Saying anything else that may further offend this baby seal (and Yuuri) seemed nothing less than a sin.  
  
Victor whined and stepped forwards, reaching his arms out and pressing up against Yuuri, squeezing the seal between both of their chests.  
  
“Noooo… I’d care if polar bears ate you…” Victor murmured to the seal, seemingly deflating over Yuuri. “I can’t take this, both of you stop being cute right now or I’m going to implode and die,” he threatened, holding onto Yuuri for dear life.  
  
“Forgive meeee…”

* * *

 

Yuuri giggled as the little seal in his arms squirmed when Victor sandwiched it in between their chests. It let out little babble squeals as it struggled to free itself from the sudden press from both sides. He pulled away after a good snuggle with Victor and bounced the baby animal in his arms.  
  
“Okay, okay, I forgive you. But does little Katseal forgive this dorky polar bear?”  
  
As if the animal was definitely given human intellect to understand what Yuuri and Victor was saying, the seal slowly turned from burying itself in Yuuri’s chest and peeked at the Russian man with one eye. It gradually turned towards him and stretched a paw to touch Victor’s coat.  
  
“What do you say, little fella?”  
  
The white harp seal pup licked Victor’s gloved hand offering forgiveness to the man who had previously didn’t care if polar bears consumed their kind. Letting out little joyful squeals, the seal now waved its arms to reach out for Victor’s embrace.

* * *

Victor watched as the seal seemed to consider, then looked down at the little flipper that gently touched the center of his chest.  
  
When the pup finally accepted Victor’s apology and seemed to reach for the man, he broke out into a huge smile and snatched the seal away from Yuuri, cradling the adorable animal in his arms and making baby talk with it.  
  
“Ahh, you’re so cute! Here, are you cold?” Victor cooed, keeping an eye on Yuuri as he gingerly and slowly unzipped his coat, gently stuffing the seal inside and then zipping back up.  
  
“Well, that was fun, how about we go back to the hotel room now? I think –” Victor was suddenly interrupted by the pup yipping from inside of his jacket. He shushed the seal, then looked back at Yuuri.  
  
He began slowly sneaking back to the tour bus, keeping direct eye contact with his husband, gently cradling the hidden seal in his jacket as he tried to pull off burglary.

* * *

“VICTOR ALEXANDROVICH NIKIFOROV.” Yuuri narrowed his eyes and called his husband with pure seriousness.  
  
Yuuri poked the moving bulk on his jacket and glared at his husband. The bulk budged and moved at the contact of Yuuri’s finger and let out little squeals.  
  
“Is there something you’re hiding in that jacket?”  
  
He circled his husband like a vulture, stopping in front of the bulk once more.  
  
“Or are you perhaps suddenly pregnant?”  
  
Suddenly the familiar white fluffy head poked out of Victor’s neckhole and looked at Yuuri with begging eyes. It squirmed around to face Victor and smothered the Russian astronaut’s face with rapid licks.  
  
“You are NOT taking that seal back to the hotel!” Yuuri scolded, unzipping Victor’s jacket.

* * *

Victor’s shoulders hunched up and eerie shivers tingled down his spine when he heard his full name being called. He slowly peeked over his shoulder like a kicked puppy, looking at Yuuri with extreme remorse.  
  
“Quit! You’re right – I’m pregnant! Stop taking my baby away from me!” Victor shouted, protecting the seal in his jacket. He zipped his jacket right back up and shrieked when Yuuri reached for him again.  
  
“This crazy man is trying to steal my baby!” Victor whined, running away from Yuuri and hiding behind the tour bus.  
  
Once he deemed himself safely hidden, he squatted down by one of the large tires, unzipped his jacket and slipped the seal pup out, then began smothering it in kisses and squeezing it close. “Ohohoho,” Victor chuckled when the seal made baby talk. “He won’t find us here, will he?” He said, rubbing his nose up against the seal’s snout.

* * *

 

“W-What? Steal your baby Victor I–”  
  
A gust of wind blew and for a moment, Yuuri was blinded. The second he knew, his husband disappeared off with the seal in his custody. He ruffled his hair in frustration and sighed in defeat.  
  
“What am I going to do with my husband.” he groaned.  
  
Yuuri went back to the bus and checked all the rows if his husband had hidden in one of the seats. He didn’t bother asking the driver if someone got in just to avoid opening a can of worms. He was just about to get off the vehicle again when he heard a squeal outside and the familiar sound of cooing.  
  
“Victor?”  
  
He peeked at the emergency window and at the mirror below he found his husband cuddling the stolen seal pup behind the bus. Yuuri jogged out into the snow and headed to where Victor was taking the seal hostage.  
  
“AHA!” Yuuri startled the man, stomping on the snow. “Victor Alexandrovich Nikiforov, you can’t bring that seal home! And we have to go soon so we gotta bring him back.”  
  
He knelt down beside his husband and gave him a tender look.  
  
“It’s going to be fine.” Yuuri softly assured. “When you get back to Earth, I promise you we’re going to come back here and visit Katseal. If you wanna make sure, maybe we could adopt him by paper and leave him in the care of the safari staff?”

* * *

Victor jolted when his full name was once again said in a firm tone. He looked up at his husband that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere and frowned.  
  
“Don’t say my name like that! It’s scary!” Victor whined, pulling his knees up to his chest.  
  
He looked at Yuuri, trying to decide if the offer was worth it or not. He weighed out all of the options and came to a painful conclusion. Victor sighed, closing his eyes and hugging the seal close.  
  
“No, it’s – he’s probably better off here. With his family. And ice. And snow.”  
  
Victor held the seal pup up, looking into his big button eyes. “I might cry again,” he whimpered, pulling the cute animal back into a hug. He nuzzled his cheek up against the dense fur and sighed.  
  
“Why do things have to be so cute and unfair? First it was you, then it was the bear, and now it’s this. This is ridiculous.”  
  
The seal yipped as if it had any semblance of a clue as to what Victor was even speaking about, and Victor gently patted its back.

* * *

 

Yuuri giggled at Victor’s reaction when he used his whole name in a firm tone. The man sounded like he was shaken when he heard Yuuri call him.  
  
“Sorry, just for added effect. It’s funny how you react when I say it that way. You shouldn’t have probably taught me what your full name was.”  
  
He pressed his hand over the seal’s back and nuzzled his cheek with the pup’s snout. Yuuri earned his fair share of kisses and licks and now it was time to bring the seal back to his family. The little thing looked at Victor and Yuuri with its gleaming eyes framed by marks that looked like square glasses.  
  
The tour guide was now doing the roll call and Yuuri helped his husband get back on his feet.  
  
“Alright, time to go. We have to go give him back.”  
  
The two headed to the enclosure and let Victor give the seal one last squeeze and kiss before they set him off back to his family. Meanwhile, the adult seal was still screaming helplessly into the sky as if trying to annoy Victor.  
  
“I think the tour guide said we’re going straight for the Aurora after the seals. We still do have to set up camp with the stuff they provided. One last stop before we leave for Vegas.”

* * *

Victor watched as his seal friend flopped away with his family and looked back at the newlyweds for a moment. He almost started to tear up, but he didn’t.  
  
“I feel like I’m sending my child off to college,” Victor whimpered, turning away and burying his face against Yuuri’s jacket. The stupid adult seal screamed continuously and only irritated Victor further. He was trying to have a dramatic moment, dammit.  
  
“Oh, I had almost forgotten about camping. That should be fun as long as we have a heater.” He chuckled, holding onto Yuuri’s hand. They loaded back onto the tour bus and took their seats.  
  
Victor, of course, stared mournfully out of the window at his seal friend. “Look at him go,” he whined, pointing at the little animal that was wiggling its way through the snow. “He’s doing such a good job. I’m so proud of him.”

* * *

Yuuri couldn’t do anything but caress his husband’s hair and take in the soft smell of lavender when he buried his face against his jacket.  
  
“I’m proud of you, Victor. I’m proud of you for doing the right thing.”  
  
The seal flopped away to his family but without forgetting to look back to the two humans that he grew fond of. Yuuri expected Victor to at least tear up if not bellowing into a massive crying mess.  
  
But what is this? Something wet trickled down Yuuri’s cheek as he watched the seal wriggling into the snow while Victor made a dramatic moment out of the farewell. His lips trembled as he recalled how the pup looked back to him and Victor before going back to his family.  
  
And he couldn’t hold it in.  
  
While Victor was busy watching through the window, Yuuri sobbed– definitely gaining his husband’s attention. He wiped his snot with the sleeve of his jacket and finally let the tears escape his eyes.  
  
“Look what you did…”

* * *

Victor watched as tears streaked down Yuuri’s cheeks, and that only made his own fall from his eyes as well.  
  
He buried his face against Yuuri’s neck and rubbed his wet face all over his husband’s scarf, hiccuping as he tried to hold back his strangled sobs.  
  
“Yuuri, Yuuri, I don’t think I can handle having a child if this is what it would be like,” Victor whined, squishing his wet cheek up against Yuuri’s similarly wet cheek.  
  
“Maybe we should just get a million dogs instead…” Victor mumbled, his breath brushing up against Yuuri’s skin. He avoided looking out of the window as the bus began moving as to not make himself more sad.  
  
He sobbed and pressed his lips to Yuuri’s in a salty kiss. “If I can’t even leave an animal, how am I supposed to leave you?” Victor whispered, looking into his husband’s eyes, the moment changing from dramatically silly to worryingly anxious. His face was laced with anxiety as he mulled over the idea of leaving Yuuri for a long three years.

* * *

 

He was right.  
  
Victor was a very attached person. Yuuri could recall the time they had discussed this before they got married. They had decided to have their wedding before Victor sets off into space. Victor had admitted that he didn’t think that he’d miss anything or anyone on Earth because he didn’t really have anyone he loved so much aside from Makkachin whom he would leave in Yurio’s care.  
  
But aside from that, Yuuri’s heart softened when his ex-fiance now turned husband had told him that he now had a purpose to come home to earth.  
  
Who would think that now he had a purpose to not go? Yuuri hugged Victor tightly, sobbing into each other like no one was looking at these weird, troublesome tourists.  
  
“I don’t want you to go either now!” he sobbed, wiping his eyes with his sleeve  once more. “Stop crying people already think we’re weird.”  
  
The rest of the trip was a silent and peaceful trip comforting each other. Yuuri felt better after crying, falling asleep on Victor’s lap until they reached the campsite.

* * *

Victor sniffled and held onto Yuuri like a lifeline, almost as if he were worried about blasting off into space and leaving his husband behind at this very moment. “People already think we’re weird, you announced that we brought sex toys with us. I think everyone knows we’re weird.”  
  
In a way, he was upset (in a good way, probably) that Yuuri had shown him all of the wonders of the Earth and made him more inclined to staying. Before, Victor didn’t care about staying. He wanted to go to space without having to worry about leaving anything behind.  
  
Now, Yuuri changed his perspective, and he was ultimately grateful, but he was upset that he had been exposed to all of the wonderful things about his home planet before he was to leave. He relished in the fact that he was no longer blissfully ignorant, and he didn’t want to return back to the time where he hadn’t known Yuuri, but it was unfair. Everything seemed unfair.  
  
Yuuri seemed to ruin Victor in the best of ways.  
  
When they reached the campsite, Victor looked out of the window, half expecting to see another cuddly animal awaiting but instead was met with barren ice void of anything but campers setting up tents and space heaters.  
  
He gently shook Yuuri’s shoulders from where he was resting in the Russian’s lap. “Are you excited to sleep on some ice?” Victor said in mock cheer.

* * *

Yuuri stirred in his brief nap and propped himself up on one elbow. He checked left and right to reorient himself where he was, what he was doing and what was going on. Once he’s got the chance to snap back to his senses, he yawned and checked out the window.  
  
“Right, the aurora.”


	8. The End of a Beary Wild Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri finally reach the campsite to watch the Northern Lights-- or so they planned originally. Victor and Yuuri's Arctic adventure comes to an end but at a very wild ride.

The tour guide distributed the camping packs and led the group of tourists to pick out a spot in the snow. He demonstrated to the group how to set up camp– setting up ground cloths,  a tent, sleeping pads, sleeping liners and setting up a fire and illumination.  
  
The couple listened intently to the guide and copied just how he had demonstrated it. To his surprise, Victor who had no kitchen talent was very crafty and swiftly put up the tent faster than most of the other tourists.   
  
“Wow…” he admired the man who was just doing the final touches inside. “You’re very quick.”

* * *

Well, what did Yuuri expect? Victor was a genius engineer before turned astronaut.   
  
Besides almost slipping on a patch of ice and gaining his balance at the last moment before skull could meet hard ice, Victor managed to perfectly set up the tent without much difficulty.   
  
He absolutely hated instructions. If he were to purchase a furniture set and assemble it, the sheet of step-by-step directions would normally find itself right in the garbage. He could figure it out on his own, which actually worked about ninety-five percent of the time, surprisingly. Once in a while he might end up with some extra nails or screws, but his constructions always seem to function correctly, anyways.   
  
Victor was currently working on setting up the sleeping bags with an electric heater under each inside of the tent. He wiggled out of the small opening and smiled up at Yuuri.   
  
“Come here, look! There’s a little window inside at the top.” Victor exclaimed as he shuffled inside of the tent once more and poked at the transparent square of fabric at the roof of the tent that allowed a wide expanse of the sky above to be seen.

* * *

“I say you’re even better than the guide in erecting a tent.”   
  
Yuuri sighed in awe and stepped into the warm and cozy interior. Their sleeping bags were at dead center, and hardly ever separated. But hang on, were there really two?   
  
He checked out the little window on the roof where they could see a glimpse of the twilight sky while they lied down in comfort of their sleeping bags. Their backpacks settled in one corner and their supplies were in the other and a lamp illuminated the small space from the other corner.   
  
“This is so well done…” he commended, pulling up an opening in the sleeping bag.   
  
But wait, just as he suspected, the sleeping bags were connected?! He checked the zippers and studied the way they were interchanged by the junction and glanced back at his husband.   
  
“You even merged our sleeping bags?”

* * *

Victor bit his lips and shut his eyes tight after Yuuri had made that terrible pun. He put his face in his hands to avoid making an ugly, choked out sobbing noise.   
  
“You’re horrible,” he snorted, getting settled in the tent and crossing his legs.   
  
“Well, thank you. Maybe I should be a professional tent-crafter.”   
  
He watched as Yuuri noticed the sleeping bags and he shrugged innocently. “We’re going to be relying on shared body heat throughout this entire experience, are we not?” Victor smiled dorkily. “Plus, it’s a rule that I must be touching you in some way at all times or risk losing you to the cold winds that will blow you away.”   
  
Victor tapped his chin as he thought of his own pun that would match Yuuri’s in some degree. He shuffled over and rested his cheek on Yuuri’s inner thigh.   
  
“Though, there is a way that I could be touching you and blow you away…”

* * *

While Yuuri liked the fact that yes they would have to share body heat in order to keep themselves warm, it was now Yuuri’s turn to become a blushing mess. He covered his face with his hands as Victor clearly– CLEARLY implied something through a pun.   
  
“That’s a very subtle dirty joke you have there, Mr. Professional Tent Crafter slash Astronaut.” he replied, bringing his hands down from his face. “You’re no less horrible than I am.”   
  
They were interrupted from their little suggestive joke sharing when the guide announced the time of the aurora’s light show through a megaphone.   
  
“You hear that? It starts in an about an hour. Do you want to check out the videos from earlier while we wait?”   
  
He unbuckled the small camera device that was strapped on his chest and tapped a few buttons to open the gallery. He played and fast forwarded for a bit until he reached an exciting part.   
  
“Look, here’s the penguins!”

* * *

Victor cuddled up against Yuuri and leaned his head on his shoulder. He watched the little clips that Yuuri had recorded of the penguins struggling to parent their rock-child, and he felt just a bit bad for finding humor in their misery.   
  
“If we ever decide to have a child, I hope we don’t drop it off of an icy hill and nearly die while trying to retrieve it.” Victor laughed, watching as one of the penguins plummeted off of a slope and fell into some snow whilst chasing his fast child that seemed to just roll away.   
  
“Troublesome baby. Speaking of babies, I wonder how Yuri is doing with watching our baby…” Victor hummed, scratching at his chin. He couldn’t help but think about how Yuri was handling watching a “stinky mutt”. It had taken a lot of bribing for the teen to agree to dogsitting Makkachin.

* * *

 

I’m sure that it won’t be too bad.” Yuuri assured. “After all, you’ve done a great job raising Makkachin. And if ever the offer still stands, I’d like a big house full of dogs.”  
  
Yuuri laughed along with Victor with the rest of the penguin video and moved on to the entire footage of the polar bear incident. He could never forget the terror he felt when his husband toppled over out the window into the pit of polar bears. Even if it was in video form, he was still feeling an after image of the shock.   
  
“I really thought that I was going to die of a heart attack because of your little family reunion.”   
  
They further watched the clip of Victor petting the cubs with Yuuri’s scolding loud over the background.   
  
And the hilarious part– Yuuri’s hollering like Tarzan to grab the bears’ attention as he swung the giant tuna like some helicopter above his head.   
  
“Oh god I sound like some wild jungle boy.” he groaned in embarrassment and placed his hand over his face.

* * *

Victor wheezed, his laughter coming out as choked sobs when he tried to silence them. He flopped over into Yuuri’s lap and shook while trying to conceal his laughter.   
  
“You’re my wild jungle boy,” Victor snickered against Yuuri’s thickly clothed thigh. “Oh god, that was so good! You saved my life!”   
  
He recalled the mother polar bear just trying to take care of her new, strangely large and void-of-fur child that kept fussing and trying to scurry off somewhere, her continuous pushing him back down in the snow to keep him still while she would go to find food.   
  
Apparently, everyone else on the tour bus didn’t see it that way.   
  
Victor felt bad for abandoning her. She was just trying to do her job, and he rather enjoyed cuddling his newfound siblings.   
  
“Oh, how can I ever repay you, my husband? You saved my life from being mauled by a ferocious beast!” Victor said dramatically, draping his wrist over his forehead for effect.

* * *

 

“Oh be quiet. Repay me by not scaring me like that again.”  
  
The footage continued even further where Victor had already got on the bus but with a small passenger clinging on his back. The little polar bear sat snug in his hood and Yuuri was amazed Victor didn’t even notice that there should have been a weight on his back.   
  
“You really didn’t wanna let go of your brother, huh?” he snickered.   
  
And the cute thing was, the clip also captured the part when Victor finally slumped down in defeat, turning over the arctic animal to their rightful habitat. The little bear waved back to the general direction of the bus and Yuuri’s heart softened.   
  
“It was only just earlier today and yet it feels like it’s been a long while.”   
  
The footage forwarded to the seals and Yuuri kept replaying the part where the adult seal screamed at Victor’s smooching face. The Japanese man almost dropped the little cam wheezing and laughing as he kept looping back to that part.

* * *

Victor cringed when he saw his own terrified expression after that one annoying seal had roared/screamed right in front of his face.   
  
The worst part was when Yuuri kept rewinding and playing that exact part.   
  
“Yuuuuri! I can’t believe you can be so cruel!” Victor slumped down in defeat, hiding his face underneath the sleeping bag. He shuffled down until he was crouched into the foot of the conjoined sleeping bags.   
  
“I’m glad you find my suffering funny!” He hissed as he listened to the ugly yelping noise he had made when the seal had almost scared the piss right out of him. Again. And again.   
  
“Quit playing that already!” Victor complained. He swiped at Yuuri’s feet in an act of establishing dominance. He looked like a big lump under the layers of fabric that covered the sleeping bags.

* * *

“H-Hey!” Yuuri giggled. “Okay, okay no more!”   
  
Once he was done laughing, Yuuri let the video finally play. He pat the huge lump that pooled at his feet and yanked the sleeping bag up as if beckoning Victor to come out.   
  
“Come on, get out of there. I’m playing the next part already.”   
  
Soon as Victor could poke his head out, Yuuri tapped on the instant replay again to deliberately spite his husband. But before he could react, he yanked him out of the sleeping bag into a big bear hug.   
  
“Sorry, no more.” he chuckled, now fast forwarding to the part where Yuuri meets the seal with the glasses mark.   
  
There weren’t any videos of himself on the small camera since it was strapped onto his chest so he would have to rely on Victor’s own videos and shots for this one.   
  
“Can I see the ones from your phone?”

* * *

Victor lay limp and purposely allowed Yuuri to struggle while hauling him up out of the sleeping bag as punishment.   
  
“I’m divorcing you,” he grumbled from where he was smushed up against Yuuri in a big bear hug. His bad mood only lasted until he saw the little seal that shared an uncanny resemblance to his now ex-husband.   
  
Victor pulled out his phone which held all of the photos and videos he had taken during the day (plus all of his… other photos and videos he had taken in the past), pulled up his albums in his camera roll, and then handed it to Yuuri without a word.   
  
“There’s one picture that I took while you were sleeping on the bus and it’s really cute. I set it as my lock screen.” Victor hummed, closing his eyes and resting his head against Yuuri’s chest, allowing the Japanese man to do whatever he pleased.

* * *

Yuuri was very much used to Victor to offhandedly declare his divorce. Of course Victor wouldn’t mean that. He’d probably bawl his eyes out if it was real. Both he and him.   
  
He was also used to Victor taking pictures of him sleeping so he wasn’t exactly bothered by his lockscreen anymore. After all, the only person who looks at his phone was himself and Yuuri.   
  
“Aren’t you tired of my sleeping face? You practically see it everyday.” He deflated at the last part, realizing that Victor wouldn’t be able to see his face for three years when he flies off to space.   
  
He scrolled through the camera roll and looked for the first photo of the day. The preview icon of the video from this morning at the hotel startled Yuuri and he quickly scrolled up to the seal videos fast.   
  
“Please Victor–! What if someone sees that?”   
  
Yuuri tapped on the video of him and the seal and calmed down when he heard the little cooing from the creature in tinny speakers.

* * *

“Nobody’s going to see that!” Victor argued. “Nobody knows my phone password besides you.” Of course Yuuri would be the only other one to know, because it was literally just Yuuri’s six digit birthdate.   
  
He watched the cute seal videos and smiled dreamily. Two of the cutest things he’d ever seen were right on his screen (Yuuri was #1, of course).   
  
Then, he got the marvelous idea of protesting Yuuri’s adversions to the intimate photos Victor had stored on his phone.   
  
“I could even change my lock screen to a nipple and nobody would ever see, because nobody other than you and me even touches my phone.”   
  
Victor snatched the troublesome piece of technology from Yuuri’s hands, fiddled around with his settings a bit, and then showed his husband his new and improved lock screen photo: a very explicit image of Yuuri’s ass on display, thoroughly used, and cum dribbling out.   
  
The Russian looked all too satisfied with his decision. Perhaps he just did this to see Yuuri’s red face.

* * *

 

“Are you kidding me? You can’t just put a nipple on there! What if you’re in public transportation and you open your lock screen? There are bored people who peek and nose around other people’s phones when they’re close.”  
  
“SWEET MOTHER OF–”   
  
It took a full three seconds for Yuuri to understand just what that photo was. He shrieked and snatched the phone to get rid of that horrifyingly explicit photo of his wrecked ass that was illegal for children’s eyes. But as he tapped away to open the home screen, the passcode he knew wasn’t working anymore. He wasn’t sure if it was only because of his fidgety fingers or not but anything he tried to enter didn’t work.   
  
“Victor did you just change the passcode?!”   
  
Because of Yuuri’s several failed attempts to unlock the phone, the security system postponed and timed out the attempts to enter the passcode.   
  
“Ugh, it timed out!”

* * *

“Oh no, looks like I’m not able to get into my phone and change the lock screen now. Shame.” Victor said in mock-seriousness, poorly giving away his upbeat attitude.   
  
“I guess I have nothing else to do but stare at my screen until my passcode will work again…”   
  
Victor grabbed his phone back and illuminated the display. He made a show out of staring wistfully at the inappropriate image, sighing dramatically, tilting his head to the side.   
  
“This picture is wonderful. I don’t know what you’re so upset about.” He teased, peeking out of the corner of his eyes to smirk at Yuuri.   
  
He hadn’t changed his passcode, but had evidently become lucky enough that Yuuri’s fingers were just refusing to work or the Japanese man had somehow forgotten his own birthday in his flustered frenzy.   
  
“Isn’t the camera amazing? You can see almost every detail. Look at that,” Victor lifted the screen to Yuuri’s face as if his husband hadn’t seen it already. “You can make out everything. Ah, look at how red your ass was… And your rim was so swollen…”

* * *

 

“Oh god it looks so lewd and awkward in your point of view!”  
  
Yuuri could always of course remember how coming down from the high of orgasm felt like and thought it was a wonderful feeling. However he was shocked at the revelation of what Victor’s end looked like when he was in pure utter bliss. He was a pure, utter, lewd wreck.   
  
“ Your camera is SCARY. Okay not really your camera but still… That’s what I look like?”   
  
He gulped and covered his beet red face with his hands and groaned at the discovery. Although it was mostly of shock, a bit of it was fascinating. They never really made love in front of a mirror so Yuuri’s expectations and reality were absolute contrasts.   
  
He peeked in between his fingers and watched how Victor pointed out some details of the photo like the redness of each cheek, the lewd sight of overflowing cum dripping from the swelling rims and the way it was gaping wide open. Well spent and used.   
  
“Change that!! It’s embarrassing!”   
  
Before Yuuri could hide inside the sleeping bag, the announcement that signs of the Aurora was in sight perked up his attention. He scrambled out the tent opening and looked up to the quickly darkening sky and saw faint ripples of green and blue.   
  
“Victor, look!”

* * *

“You know, I’d change it if I could, but it seems as if somebody had locked me out of my own phone.” Victor said through a patronizing smile. (He wouldn’t change it even if there were no complications, anyways.)   
  
In Yuuri’s excitement, the younger man had shoved his elbow into Victor’s ribs, and okay, he probably deserved that. Revenge is a bitch.   
  
He groaned and climbed out of the tend behind Yuuri, shuffling up beside him.   
  
The faint beginnings of the Aurora streaked across the sky; vibrant green, blue, purple, and pink ribbons flowing on a dark blue canvas spotted with tiny stars.   
  
“Wow,” Victor gasped. He sat down next to Yuuri and watched the cool colors reflect in the other’s glasses.   
  
The colors slowly began to become more defined and prominent. Victor was about to take a picture with his phone, but alas, it was still timed out due to Yuuri’s previous panic.   
  
“Look at what you did!” Victor complained childishly, whining and showing his shocking lock screen to Yuuri again, the timer slowly counting down to when he’d be able to access his media once again.   
  
Right, pictures.

* * *

Because Yuuri just had to lock Victor’s phone by accident, he couldn’t take pictures! Let alone change that horrific lock screen that gave Yuuri a spook each time Victor would flash him his phone.   
  
“Victor stop that! You’re terrible!”   
  
Because Victor couldn’t take pictures with his phone, Yuuri handed over his own to the whiny Russian and proceeded to take a video with his own camera.   
  
“If you flash me that awful picture one more time I’m never gonna have sex with you anymore.” He softly threatened. “That or you change it to something more appropriate.”   
  
The light show had begun and Yuuri really wanted the moment to be a little more mellow than this mess but as long as Victor was there, he was the happiest man alive. Slowly he detached his eyes from the tiny screen and back to the subject.   
  
“I thought the one on the plane was beautiful. But this is more magical when you see it in a bigger view.”

* * *

“If you punish me by not having sex with me ever again, you’re also punishing yourself.” Victor said smugly.   
  
“And it’s not awful! It’s hot!” He retaliated, sounding more offended than Yuuri was. He tucked his phone away and took Yuuri’s instead to snap some photos of the bright lights.   
  
Victor shifted closer and pressed his side up against Yuuri’s. He watched the younger man’s eyes light up upon seeing the mesmerizing display, but really, Victor thought that the real show tonight was Yuuri’s enthralled face.   
  
He only allowed an affirmative hum to leave his chest in response to Yuuri. He turned his eyes back to the dancing lights that flowed across the sky like sheets of silk swimming through dark waters.   
  
Victor looked back at the colors painting Yuuri’s still face; the reflection of the lights in his brown eyes, the shine of cool tones flicking across his glasses.   
  
He nudged forward a bit and took a picture of his husband instead of the actual sky.

* * *

 

Yuuri’s eyes were fixated on the show above him. It was magical. Sometimes he would forget how beautiful mother nature was when he was so attached to his gadgets like the goddamn millenial he was. He found himself in awe of the celestial display that he momentarily forgot that he was on earth, sitting on ice with his husband– taking photos with him. Wait, of him?  
  
“Victor, what are you doing? You’re supposed to watch the lights, not me.” Yuuri briefly glanced at his husband who was holding his phone to take pictures of him instead.   
  
He repointed the phone Victor was holding to take a picture of the sky instead.   
  
“I wonder though, I bet it would be more magical if you were to watch the Aurora from above. You’d be looking down from the space station.”

* * *

“You’re prettier,” Victor protested when he was found out. He only redirected the camera back to Yuuri’s face as it was turned around.   
  
He looked back up at the night sky for a moment to satisfy Yuuri’s complaining. The colors danced off of the ice and reflected back onto Yuuri’s face, which Victor found much more interesting and eventually returned his attention back to his husband.   
  
“I’d imagine it wouldn’t look as interesting from the space station. It would probably be like a neon green force field surrounding parts of land.” Victor chuckled. “Who knows. Maybe I’m wrong, and it’s prettier from space. I’ll send you pictures if I get the chance to see it.”   
  
He laid down and settled his head in Yuuri’s lap, looking up at the Japanese man. He watched the bright colors ripple across Yuuri’s skin. Victor reached up and poked his husband’s chin, a content smile on his face.

“Well you’re beautiful.” he playfully argued.

* * *

Yuuri continued to film the display above them while playing with Victor’s hair. He loved his husband’s hair. He would definitely miss it when he left. The soft silky texture, the faint lavender scent and how gentle he has to be when he strokes it because he would tease his husband that his hair was growing thin.   
  
“No arguments. You bring Adonis himself to shame.”   
  
Brief as it was, Yuuri was starting to get cold sitting on the snow. And not to mention, he was getting very hungry.   
  
“Maybe we should watch from the inside. Let’s grab something to eat then sleep, yeah?”

* * *

“I will argue about your beauty forever and you know that. You’ve brought this upon yourself.” Victor grinned. “I will now proceed to argue with you just because you’ve told me not to.” He said, although he didn’t act upon his threat.   
  
He sat up and nodded. “Food and warmth sounds nice.” Victor crawled into their tent and then closed it behind Yuuri. He snuggled up by the heater and pulled Yuuri into his lap.   
  
“My fingers won’t work.” Victor frowned, holding a hand out near the heater, trying to defrost his frozen fingers. They refused to do as Victor said when he tried to move them.   
  
Instead of using his currently immobile fingers to unlock his phone - which had finally allowed him to do so - he typed his passcode in with the tip of his pointy nose. Being an astronaut can really help one figure solutions to tough situations, he had come to learn.

* * *

“Oh gosh Victor what are you doing?” Yuuri laughed.   
  
Victor’s fingers had frozen from the incredible cold of the outside. While he was thawing his other hand, he used his nose to type in his passcode. In fact, Yuuri was kind of amazed Victor was able to do it with his nose. He was sure that if he were to try that, he’d mush up a lot of the other numbers. After all, he didn’t have a pointy nose like his husband. His was smaller and more rounded.   
  
“Victor you look like a chicken trying to peck that nasty wallpaper!”   
  
Yuuri opened the food container at the side and checked that packed dinner the organizer of the tour had for them.   
  
“Oh, look. What a coincidence. Chicken.”

* * *

“Just because you’ve called my perfect wallpaper nasty, it’s staying until tomorrow.” Victor declared stubbornly. “I don’t understand why you hate it so much. It’s perfect. Just look at it… Ah, it’s so nice.” He shoved the lock screen in Yuuri’s face once more like a spiteful child in first grade might.   
  
In that sense, Victor was much like a child. If he was told not to do something, he would definitely do the thing he was warned to stay away from.   
  
“I just think that you don’t understand pure art. It’s absolutely wonderful.” Victor argued. “You know, not many people get to see their own asses. You’re taking your privilege for granted.” Now, he was just rambling on and on to see how far he could push it. Because he’s a child. A very, very immature child.   
  
He seemed to completely ignore Yuuri’s dinner comment in favor of taking the liberty to shove the inappropriate photo in his face, fawning and cooing over the explicit piece of media.

* * *

 

“I’m going to douse your phone in holy water.” Yuuri warned, heating the packed chicken dinner.  
  
Good lord someone tell Yuuri how this child of a man became a genius and an astronaut at that. But at the same time he just wanted to ride with it– trying his very best not to yield to Victor’s pesky antics. He would continue heating the food and carry on as if Victor wasn’t already pressing his phone close to his face in attempt to spite Yuuri.   
  
“You know~ If you keep pressing that thing in my face I might just want to recreate the real thing right here, right now.” he challenged.   
  
He took the heated containers and placed them on the small low tables that looked like breakfast tables. With two pairs of warm utensils, some napkins and a big flask of warm drinks, Yuuri had well prepared a dinner for two in their peaceful tent under the Aurora Borealis.

* * *

Victor hadn’t expected Yuuri to come back so strongly. He sat, utterly stunned, then a wide smirk crossed his face.   
  
“You say that as if it’s a bad thing.”   
  
He decided to step up his game a bit more, opening his camera roll and scrolling through until he found the original picture. He zoomed in on it and put it in front of Yuuri’s vision again. Just to test him.   
  
While it wasn’t exactly dinner-conversation etiquette, Victor couldn’t help but ignore his manners for the time being.   
  
He sat across from Yuuri at one of the tables and smiled, looking at the quick meal that his husband had managed to prepare from what seemed like thin air (which was clearly not the case at all).   
  
“This looks really good…” Victor’s brows raised, glancing over at Yuuri. “But not as good as your ass. I’d rather eat that instead of any meal.” He teased. He was clearly not going to let up until he made Yuuri break.

* * *

 

Even with Victor pressing on the original image from his camera roll, Yuuri kept his composure even if the picture itself was causing him goosebumps. He sighed and came back with a smirk.  
  
“I don’t suppose you’re inviting me to rock this tent now, are you Victor?” he winked with a small chuckle.   
  
He turned to the food and blew on the very hot chicken thigh. As if to tease Victor, Yuuri nibbled on the drumstick with a sultry look on his face like it was something else.   
  
Two can play at that game Victor, he thought.   
  
He took the flask and sipped on some hot drink let out a satisfying exhale as he brought it down from his lips. Yuuri made eating as sexy as possible, licking his lips before indulging on the chicken with little moans.   
  
“Are you just gonna sit there gawking and let your food go cold or are you going to eat?”

* * *

“Maybe I am, maybe I’m not. The world may never know.”   
  
Victor watched as Yuuri made a show out of eating dinner, and the Russian had no idea that Yuuri could even make doing something as simple as eating food lewd.   
  
His eyes were trained on Yuuri’s throat as he drank from the flask; his adam’s apple bobbing with each swig he took.   
  
Victor’s mouth was suddenly very dry.   
  
“You…” he grumbled, narrowing his eyes at his tempting husband. “You’re the worst.”   
  
Victor began eating his chicken, although he ate it aggressively as if he were frustrated. In a way, there was some truth to that. A scowl settled on his face as he watched Yuuri tempt him further.   
  
He decided to play at the same game. He slipped a foot underneath the table and inconspicuously settled it against Yuuri’s inner thigh, then continued eating as if nothing had changed.

* * *

Yuuri shifted a little in his sitting position, feeling his husband’s foot in between his thighs. The temptation was getting real this time. He fought the urge to dry hump himself against the foot. However at the same time he was thankful that the layers of underwear and pants were there to conceal the hardening inside.   
  
Thank goodness it’s not tenting, he mentally remarked.   
  
Once finished with his chicken, he took another swig and licked his lips with a satisfying exhale.   
  
“Well that was very filling.”   
  
He wiped his lips and fingers with a wet wipe to cleanse off the grease and the chickeny scent. Yuuri watched as his husband aggressively ate his meal with a burning passion.

* * *

Victor finished his meal, then pouted at Yuuri.   
  
“I’ll show you filling…” He retaliated under his breath.   
  
He really didn’t know why he was so frustrated. Maybe it was because Yuuri insisted on teasing without immediately acting upon his vague threats.   
  
Maybe Victor was the one in need of a patience lesson.   
  
He cleaned his fingers and face off, looking directly at Yuuri with a predatory gaze.   
  
Victor had been the one to start this entire thing in the first place, and he supposed he deserved it. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t allowed to be petty because of a taste of his own medicine.   
  
“You keep teasing and teasing, why don’t you actually do something? Are you scared that someone might hear?” Victor taunted, a pleased smirk on his face.

* * *

 

Yuuri paused his teasing for a while when Victor retaliated with a taunt that had him narrow his eyes. Sure he’d wanna do something about all this teasing but Yuuri truly was concerned that someone might hear. And if they were to do something, they’d have to be really, really, really QUIET.  
  
He knows well that his husband struck a chord because Yuuri was indeed, a very vocal person in bed.   
  
“Do something?”   
  
He shoved their mini table away and disposed of the containers.   
  
“What if I do you for a change?”   
  
He shuffled over to Victor’s lap, pulling him into a warm embrace. He glanced at the lamp and back to his husband.   
  
“Shadow play is a whole another level of exhibition, Your Kinkiness.”

* * *

 

Victor’s eyes widened, but then he snickered. “Do me? Okay. Go ahead, then. I can’t promise I won’t wake up the entirety of this country, though.” He teased. “You’ll have to keep me quiet…”

He smiled up at the man who resided in his lap and also his heart.

And suddenly, the idea clicked.

“Oh, so, someone might hear us and see us? How exciting. Hopefully we don’t get caught…” Victor chided.

His thumb and forefinger pulled Yuuri’s chin down for a hot kiss. His cold hands slipped up under Yuuri’s first layer of clothing and he clicked his tongue.

“You’re wearing too many things. Your clothing is getting in my way.”

“You’re really serious doing this in here?”

* * *

 

Yuuri knew his husband was silly, but the idea of doing it inside a tent in the arctic snow was another thing. Foolish may be the word. And who was he to call his husband foolish when he himself followed his footsteps.

Foolish humans. But you only live once, right?

He reached for the lamp and dimmed the tent so no one was going to see their love making below freezing point. The only thing now that illuminated them was the Aurora Borealis above them through the mesh window roof above their tent.

“Careful, I don’t wanna get a frost bite.”

But what IS a frost bite when Victor was practically heating up their nonexistent space just by his presence. Now being under these layers seemed like a sauna and Yuuri was practically itching to get some of them off. He yanked away his scarf and unzipped the overstretched outer jacket to shed off.

* * *

 

“We have to christen every place on Earth before I leave, remember?” Victor teased in response to Yuuri’s questioning.

He helped Yuuri strip his jackets and under coats off, tossing them to the side until he could get to bare skin. He looked at the expanse of flesh before him and practically salivated.

“We’re going to get warm, anyways.” Victor reasoned. He excitedly lunged forward and began sucking marks into Yuuri’s skin, darkening the ones that had started to fade.

He made work of his own jackets and layers until his upper half was left bare as well. The chilly air left goosebumps in its wake all over his arms, but he couldn’t be bothered to care when Yuuri’s body was all of the heat he needed.

“You act as if this is such a troublesome situation to be in, but look at you now.” Victor smirked, palming at the hardness between Yuuri’s legs that wasn’t visible behind his layers, but was very prominent when Victor had felt it.

* * *

 

“The things you do to me..”

Yuuri balled his hand into a fist and bit this flesh in order to muffle the incoming moans that was caused by Victor redarkening the fading hickeys and palming the pulsing erection between his legs. Two of them were bare to one another, having only their lower halves covered.

“Then we better get started if we don’t wanna freeze then.”

He slammed his lips against Victor’s own, hungry for action, friction and the warmth brought out from their love making. He tried to kiss him as quietly as possible. Yuuri was thankful their tent wasn’t at all too close with the rest but still a distance visible and audible for the others should they come this way.

Yuuri yanked the waist band of his pants and unbuttoned the two layers that hid his boxers.

“Show me how hot it can get below freezing point.”

* * *

 

Victor gasped into the kiss, roughly pressing up against Yuuri and invading his mouth with his tongue. He broke apart breathlessly to quickly rip away his clothing with the help of Yuuri’s hands.

He moved desperately, frantically marking up Yuuri’s neck and chest again, blindly digging through his bag for the little travel-sized bottle of lube he always seemed to have.

“Your cum better not freeze in my ass,” Victor teased, gripping Yuuri’s thighs and handing the other the bottle.

He rubbed his body against Yuuri’s for warmth, the air between them growing hot already when Victor maneuvered them both in the limited space to push his own throbbing arousal against Yuuri’s.

Victor closed his eyes and smiled at the much-needed contact, letting out a relieved sigh.

* * *

“Just in case, huh?” Yuuri snickered, popping open the chilly bottle of lube to spread some of it on his fingers.

He only realized that there was only a matter of time before that gooey fluid on his fingers would go cold and maybe freeze if he wasn’t too careful.

“Hurry and gimme your ass.” He awkwardly said, realizing just how weird those collection of words were. “I– I mean.. I just–”

Yuuri groaned into his other hand in embarrassment being the inexperienced one on top. He was used to receiving and suddenly changing roles in a rather off environment was something brazen. Unsure what to do, he just shuffled them into position as he made the most of what the Aurora lit them from above.

Cold fingers and drying lube touched the crack of Victor’s cheeks but Yuuri couldn’t find the hole he was looking for. He scrambled his fingers to feel for the entrance but it only made the cold worse for Victor.

“Where is it?!” He frantically yelled in a whisper.

* * *

Victor laughed. “Don’t worry, that was cute. Maybe I should say, ‘hurry and gimme your dick’?”

He allowed himself to lay back on the sleeping bags, hugging Yuuri tightly. He managed to throw a thick blanket over both of them; creating a sort of little cave to keep their heat in.

Victor nearly screamed when Yuuri’s insanely cold finger touched his sensitive skin. “Yuuri, oh god, wait,” he laughed breathlessly. He eventually had to still Yuuri’s wrist when the other began panicking and throwing his fingers around aimlessly. “We’ve done this before, how do you not know where it is?”

The entire situation was too awkward and funny. Victor couldn’t help but laugh against Yuuri’s shoulder. He calmed down a moment later.

“We can always switch if you want to. But for now…”

Victor had sat the bottle of lube by the heater, so it was warm by the time he went to grab it. He took Yuuri’s hand and lathered his fingers in the slick substance before bringing the Japanese man’s hand down to the correct spot, directing a finger against to his entrance.

“There we go,” Victor sighed happily. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back.

* * *

 

 

 

Having barely any light was both a curse and a blessing. Yuuri’s face turned immensely red when Victor snapped back with a dick form of his awkward statement.  
  
The moment his husband started laughing, Yuuri as well broke into giggles at his own mistake. He could only imagine just how awfully awkward he was turning the situation from hot and enticing to downright turn off.   
  
“S-Sorry, okay?” He wheezed.

It was so much easier when Victor was on top as per usual. But they’ve already come this far and he didn’t want to turn back. Finally when Victor assisted him trying to find the entrance, he penetrated with one finger then another as he tried to rebuild the mood lost from frosting his husband’s ass.   
  
“This much better?”   
  
He shuffled to find Victor’s erection beneath the sheet but only palmed all over the man’s lower abdomen with cold fingers.

* * *

 

“Oh, definitely much better,” Victor grinned. He wrapped his legs around Yuuri’s waist and pulled him in closer.  
  
He closed his eyes, focusing on the nice feeling going on under him. “You don’t have to treat me like I’m fragile, you know,” Victor giggled, grabbing onto Yuuri’s wrist and moving his finger faster, making the other add another as well.   
  
He yelped when cold fingers touched his warm abdomen.   
  
“Okay, well – hah, maybe t-this wasn’t the best idea we’ve ever had,” he laughed, but he damn well was going to finish what he had started.   
  
Victor directed Yuuri’s hand to his half-hard cock as it began to fill back to its aroused state again. “It’s been so long since we’ve done it like this,” he panted, thrusting his hips down to fuck Yuuri’s fingers.

* * *

 

Yuuri was supposed to feel embarrassed with all the mistakes going on. It wasn’t the best idea but he definitely hoped that Victor was still feeling up to finishing to the end. But his husband was a kind man who never called out Yuuri for his mistakes in a horrible way– if they were not joking that is. He’d be a devil.  
  
“I-I’m sorry, I can’t see anything and my fingers are going numb from the chill.”   
  
He stroked Victor’s softening length back to full hardness and increased the speed of his fingers working on the ring of muscle open. Goodness it was a workout for Yuuri’s fingers.   
  
“Yeah it has. It’s getting a little hard to open you up now.”   
  
Victor was a natural top and Yuuri was occasionally brazen. However that hold personality wouldn’t seem to come when he was clumsy like this.   
  
“You’re probably gonna grip me tight.”

* * *

 

Victor smirked up at Yuuri and pulled him into a messy kiss. “More lube, then,” he panted, clearly enjoying the treatment he was getting.  
  
He twitched around Yuuri’s fingers and sighed happily. “It feels… Really intense. Probably because we haven’t done this in so long,” he laughed.   
  
Victor dribbled more warm lube onto Yuuri’s fingers and groaned when it made things easier. “Put it in me right now,” he pleaded, reaching down for Yuuri’s hard cock. “Now now now,” Victor whined. Impatient as ever, he wiggled down to try and get Yuuri inside of him.   
  
“Come on, come on, I’m stretched enough, please–,” Victor complained, furrowing his brows together and letting out little noises of frustration. It was almost like he had a switch inside of him that turned him into a total brat when Yuuri turned it on.   
  
“In in in, inside, god, I need to feel you right now,” Victor tightened his muscles around Yuuri’s fingers to entice him further into giving him what he wants. “I swear to god, if you don’t put your dick inside of me right this instant…”

* * *

 

“W-Wait, are you sure this is enough?”  
  
Yuuri shifted his position a little to grab for his erection to align it towards Victor’s hole. Feeling a little uncomfortable with his position, he shuffled his knees momentarily fix his legs for a more stable leverage. Sleeping bags are a menace, he thought.   
  
But in doing so, he had lost the coordinates to the entrance.   
  
“Help me out here, I can’t see a thing.” he laughed.   
  
The tip of his cock slid around the crack of his husband’s ass but he couldn’t find his target. He bit his lip and heavily breathed to calm his panicky nerves. When his fingers finally felt the ring of muscle that twitched upon touch, he thumbed it open as far as he could and– what’s slow?   
  
He slammed his cock into Victor in a hurry and held still for a sec.   
  
“Victor you’re gonna give us away!” he whispered. “Don’t make a sound.”   
  
Yuuri crashed his lips against his husband and began thrusting. His finger gently stroked Victor’s hardened nipple, sharp from the cold climate enough to give him a cut.

* * *

 

Victor moaned when Yuuri finally slid into him, and he pushed his hips back to meet Yuuri’s.  
  
“Fuck, fuck,” he hissed, apparently forgetting that maybe he had needed a bit more preparation, but he had been too eager to care. It only stung for a second, anyways.   
  
He moaned into the kiss, yanking Yuuri’s head down harshly in order to not kink his own neck.   
  
“Yuuri Yuuri Yuuri–” Victor cried out as his husband began thrusting hard into him. Another thing he really didn’t care about was his volume. He completely threw Yuuri’s warnings right out of the window – er, tent?   
  
Victor pushed his chest against Yuuri’s hand and closed his eyes tightly. He whimpered with each movement and grinded his own hips closer to Yuuri’s, trying to get his husband deeper inside.   
  
“God, Yuuri, YuuriYuuriYuuri–,” Victor had never been quiet while bottoming, but in this type of situation it almost seemed like he had turned his volume all of the way up. He also happened to forget how to say anything else except curse words and Yuuri’s name.

* * *

 

Yuuri could feel a massive grip on his cock when Victor convulsed around his member. Maybe he should have stretched him a little bit more. But he was already here and he can’t simply pull out to stretch him some more. That was too off an order. Instead he slammed his hips hard and ground against the tight entrance and walls to loosen him.  
  
“Fuck, Victor you’re too loud!” He warned in a whisper.   
  
In attempt to silence his husband’s he kept his lips locked to the other’s own to at least muffle is loud reactions.   
  
“Quiet.” He simply commanded.   
  
Yuuri didn’t know just how much people heard Victor’s moans and whines but he had to minimize the suspicions instead of letting it grow.   
  
“So. Fucking. Tight.”   
  
His breath was ragged and formed puffs of clouds each exhale. Being aroused for quite some time already, the sensitivity of his shaft edged him close to his climax way too quick.

* * *

 

Victor panted, completely ignoring Yuuri’s warnings (or at least not taking them seriously). He tried to kiss his husband back as thoroughly, but his mouth just wanted to stay open and moan in bliss.  
  
“Don’t care, feels too good,” Victor whined, reaching back to grip at the pillow behind his head with one hand, the other hugging around Yuuri’s waist.   
  
“Everyone will know how good you did me…” He looked up at Yuuri with a devilish grin, though it faded when the other slammed into him and his expression melted into one of pure pleasure.   
  
The hand around his cock faltered, and Yuuri’s hips stuttered, his thrusts becoming erratic. Victor realized that Yuuri was close way too soon.   
  
“Wait wait, hold on for just a little longer, I’m almost there, please –” Victor whined, stilling his hips to stave off Yuuri’s impending orgasm for just a few moments at least.

* * *

 

Left with not much of a choice, Yuuri had to make this quick if Victor had no intention of piping down. He increased the pace, tent now rocking from the foundation. Yuuri was sure as heck they were so obvious but the quicker they finish, the less people will know.  
  
“Hurry up before someone sees.” He egged.   
  
Yuuri could feel his sweat trickle down his face, beading from his hairline and dribbling down his neck. He silenced his husband by keeping his lips locked with Victor’s and bit his bottom lip.   
  
It took him all his self control in order to keep himself from spilling. Sweat mixing with Victor’s own, the inside of the blanket was a sauna in the midst of the snow. Coming first was never a problem when he was bottom but since he was used to reaching the end first, he needed to hold back to give Victor way for his release.

* * *

 

After a few moments, Victor wriggled around and thrashed his legs, his thighs twitching relentlessly.  
  
“Fuckfuckfuckfuck–,” he choked out, his orgasm clearly approaching fast. “Yuuri, Yuuri… Yuuri! God, I love you, I love you, I love you I love you I love you..!” Victor babbled, words flowing out of his mouth freely. He gasped when Yuuri bit his bottom lip.   
  
“Coming..! Coming! Yuuri, I’m –,” his breath hitched, his voice coming to a halt and his mouth opening in a silent scream as his back arched off of the sleeping bags and tingles rushed under his skin.   
  
His abdomen tensed, the snake in his belly finally uncoiling as he released, his cum hitting Yuuri’s stomach as he reached the peak of his pleasure. He was a shaking mess afterwards, trembling and riding out the waves of orgasm.   
  
“Come inside, please,” Victor panted breathlessly, looking up at Yuuri with a debauched expression.

* * *

 

“G-Grab on tight.”  
  
Yuuri who slowed down a little when Victor released his load onto his stomach pistons wildly into that tight ring of muscle and edged himself to his peak.   
  
“I’m close– so close! V-Victor I’m…”   
  
He gasped loudly, biting his fist hard to muffle himself through the waves of pleasure. His load spilled into Victor concentrated like an arrow, clean as an injection. Yuuri came down from his orgasm with small and gentle thrusts that did not spill a drop of his seed.   
  
“I love you, Victor.” he breathed, falling on top of his husband.   
  
Yuuri was too exhausted to bother clean up or get dressed and instantly fell asleep on top of Victor.

* * *

 

Victor moaned out and clutched onto Yuuri when he felt the warm liquid filling him up.  
  
“Ahah… ah, Yuuri…” He chuckled blissfully, kissing along Yuuri’s jaw. And suddenly, the Japanese man had fallen right to sleep with his dick still inside of Victor.   
  
He looked at the other, gently trying to shake his shoulders to wake him, but he didn’t even seem to budge. Victor heard faint snoring already and he sighed.   
  
He supposed trying to get cleaned up and dressed again wasn’t worth it, so he settled down and clung to Yuuri, closing his eyes and grinning like an idiot. At least he’d be keeping Yuuri’s dick warm all night, he supposed.   
  
Victor soon fell asleep while gently stroking his finger’s through Yuuri’s thick hair.

* * *

 

That morning, Yuuri was woken up with freezing drool on top of Victor’s chest and a very sore body. He looked around and realized they still were out camping and he was three quarters naked with his pants down on his knees. He propped himself up with his elbows, looking at his stirring husband.  
  
“Morning..” he yawned, stretching.   
  
He suddenly shivered when the thick blanket slid off of him and he quickly pulled the clothes he discarded last night. When he moved aside to let his husband get up, he swore he heard a familiar sound just outside the tent.   
  
“What was that?”   
  
Yuuri chucked on his layers of clothes and zipped up his pants before peeking out the tent to find no one awake in this ungodly hour of the morning but… a fluffy white polar bear cub sitting expectantly outside. He looked at Victor with a panicked expression, back out to peek at the cub, back to Victor and back to the cub to check if he wasn’t hallucinating.

* * *

Victor grumbled when Yuuri began shifting around above him. He looked up at the other man and grinned tiredly. “Good morning,” he murmured through a yawn. Sensing the now-apparent chill, Victor went to get up to slide his clothes back on.   
  
Upon moving, he hissed when his hips instantly stung. “Yuuri, my ass hurts…” He whined while zipping his coat back up. His complaining ceased when he heard the little noise outside of the tent as well.   
  
“Nooo… It’s too early to deal with murderers…” Victor huffed.   
  
He shuffled up behind Yuuri and expected to see a man holding a knife, but was instead met with a fuzzy little polar bear cub. He stared at it, then his tired mind finally caught up with him.   
  
“Ah! My friend is back!” Victor cheered, scooping the cub up in his arms and bringing it back into the tent. He lovingly clicked his tongue at the cute bear and booped its snout, then looked back at Yuuri.   
  
“Why is he here? He must love me, Yuuri…”

* * *

 

“Victor no! Why’d– That’s!”  
  
Yuuri poked his head once again outside to find if there were other polar bears in the vicinity. The guides were still asleep in their own tent and none of the guests were awake either. The sight of Victor cuddling the little white bear in his arms looked too cute and too hard to resist. But between the two of them, Yuuri was the more rational one. The go-getter was Victor and Yuuri was the conservative one trying to make sure his husband doesn’t fall into a pit of trouble.   
  
It shouldn’t hurt to indulge just once, right?   
  
Yuuri held out his hand with utmost caution, waiting for the cub to nuzzle itself against his hand. The cub sniffed his fingers (which probably smelled like lube and ass) before pressing its soft head on his palm.   
  
“N-Nice cub… nice cub.. You must’ve journeyed through the night to find Victor, huh?”   
  
He found himself spoiling Victor by tolerating the wild animal’s presence in their tent. Yuuri shook his head and snapped back to his motherly concerned self.   
  
“We have to wake up the guides! What if that cub lures the mother bear oh god we’re gonna be in so much trouble!”

* * *

Victor cradled the cub and rubbed its belly, cooing at the soft, cute little animal as it nuzzled up against Yuuri’s palm.   
  
His cuddling came to a halt when Yuuri suggested finding the tour guide.   
  
Victor protectively clutched the polar bear cub to his chest and scooted back away from Yuuri to the far end of the tent, then wrapped the fuzzy ball of fur up in a blanket like an infant.   
  
“You’ve stolen too many of my babies! No!” Victor whined. He brought his knees up to his chest to hide the cub as if Yuuri hadn’t already seen it.   
  
“He came to find me, so he’s mine now. He came a very long way and should be rewarded for his efforts.” He declared, sticking his nose in the air and leaving no room for an argument. “Isn’t that right, Snowy?”   
  
Naming the bear would prove to be a difficult move because it would only attach Victor to the cub more, but the decision had already been made, apparently.

* * *

“S-Snowy?! You’re naming the cub?”   
  
Yuuri’s eyes spiraled when Victor just got even more attached to the arctic animal. These were the times he just wished that his husband was more cooperative but these were instances where Victor was hardly ever reasonable.   
  
“Victor, we’re gonna get in trouble!”   
  
All of a sudden, there was roar outside the tent and several people panicking.   
  
“What was that?!”   
  
Yuuri peeked from the opening of the tent and saw a great white polar bear scouting the area for her missing cub.   
  
“It’s the mother! You have to give that cub back; it’s going berserk!”

* * *

Victor was about to argue back but a frightening roar scared him out of rebellion.   
  
“Oh no, no no no,” he whined, clutching onto the cub tightly, listening for movement outside of the tent.   
  
“He is not that cub, his name is Snowy,” Victor had the audacity to hiss at Yuuri. In that moment, he had to decide what was more traumatic; seeing his husband get eaten alive by a giant polar bear or saying goodbye to his new friend once again.   
  
He feels like he’s lost so much within the past few days. It sucked.   
  
He should stop falling in love so quickly.   
  
Victor tightly closed his eyes and gave the cub one last squeeze before silently handing it over to Yuuri. Once the bear had been taken from his hands, he covered up his face in his palms and shook his head.

* * *

“S-Snowy then!”   
  
When Victor passed the cub to him, Yuuri was at a loss what to do. He placed the polar bear cub by the entrance of the tent and thought of how he was going to hand the baby over. The zipper of the tent zips upward so he would have to fully open the tent if he wanted to pass the cub out to his mother.   
  
“Oh god what if it chomps my hand off?!”   
  
He braced himself, and slowly unzipped the tent to offer the cub back to its mother. His heart was racing, anticipating to lose his limb to the carnivorous creature outside. To his surprise, the mother bear only cared about her child. He relaxed once more that is until there was a gun shot.   
  
Yuuri’s heart raced over a hundred and eighty beats per minute in that very second– a dangerous speed caused by intense shock. Two people pointed guns. One, the guide who had a non lethal tranquilizer gun and the other was a poacher in the guise of a tourist who was holding a gun with its nozzle still smoking from the fresh shot.   
  
The huge splatter of blood stained Yuuri’s already pale face. Horrifying it was, the polar bear mother’s pure fur coat now dyed a vibrant red. Yuuri couldn’t handle the intensity of the scene outside the tent and his consciousness gave way causing him to fall backwards to his husband’s lap petrified in fear and eyes void of light.

* * *

Victor’s entire body tensed when a gunshot sounded throughout the empty expanse of ice and snow. His skin ran cold, though not from the climate. Everything seemed like it was in slow motion as he dove forward and pulled Yuuri back from the tent entrance.   
  
He didn’t see what had happened, but his mood instantly shifted from whiny and grieving to protective and furious. With Yuuri resting incredibly still against him, Victor got a glimpse of the scene that unfolded outside.   
  
Blood pooled out onto the normally-pristine snow from the mother bear. It dripped from her shivering fur, much like Victor’s control seemed to drip flush out of his system.   
  
He cradled Yuuri close, touching his cheek, but then noticed the blood that stained his husband’s unusually still face and his own fingers. His momentary anger was replaced by a sudden jolt of shock; anxiety zapping throughout his body.   
  
“Yuuri! Yuuri, wake up!” Victor gently shook his shoulders. The blood was the bear’s, right? The bullet had hit the bear, right?   
  
He rushed to find the water in their small tent and poured some over Yuuri’s face, some of the blood washing off. Victor’s heart was pounding so fast he felt like he was going to collapse.

* * *

The rest of the camp went into a panic when the other tourist had shot another bullet to kill the cub. The little white bear whined over his dying mother and flinched when a bullet just barely scraped the ice next to him in alarm. The snow outside their tent had become red and smelled the tang of iron. The mother bear let out a gruesome growl and pulled her child to her nozzle weakly for an embrace one last time.   
  
“Stop it!” The tour guide strangled the tourist, sending a bullet that punctured through the newly wed’s tent.   
  
The bullet punctured through the heater and sparked a small fire at one corner. Thankfully there were no belongings on that side of the tent and if Victor needed a quick get away, he could simply yank the sleeping bag to drag out everything else the tent had contained.   
  
Snowy, as Victor called the bear, howled into the morning sky as mother nature acts on the circle of life. The small cub whined into his mother’s blood sodden fur as the tourists’ chaos continued to ensue.

* * *

Victor shoved his panic down and looked around to gain the state of his surroundings and a way out of this total mess. Never did he think he’d have to experience a bullet being shot in his vicinity, but he quickly assessed the severity of the situation and got to work when flames began eating away at the fabric of the tent.   
  
While the fire was still small, Victor hitched the still unconscious Yuuri over both of his shoulders and grabbed onto their belongings, which were pretty much still in their bags, so there wasn’t much trouble there. He quickly fled behind the tour bus and settled Yuuri down there with the bags for the time being.   
  
Luckily, Victor had been through extensive training in case of a detrimental situation of the sort while in space, which didn’t quite transfer over to Earth-terms, but the mental instinct that had been drilled into his head during training had come in handy.   
  
In case of an active suicidal or psychotic astronaut in space, crew mates should bind their wrists and ankles in duct tape, tie them down with a bungee cord and inject them with a tranquilizer if necessary.   
  
Victor hadn’t thought much of the lesson at the time, but now it seemed to come in handy even if it weren’t in the assumed location.   
  
He placed a quick kiss to Yuuri’s somewhat blood stained cheek, then peeked out from behind the bus to see what actions the other campers had taken. He suspected he should run out there and tranquilize the poacher with the gun while the tour guide held him down, but then he saw the slight movement by the unmoving mother bear’s legs.   
  
Screw that plan, he had to make sure the little polar bear was out of harm’s way, first.   
  
Victor scurried out into the line of battle, gripped onto the grieving animal, and sprinted back to the temporary hiding spot without much trouble.

* * *

 

 The little polar bear gripped on tight and buried himself into the sleeve of Victor’s shirt as his rescuer sprinted out of harm’s way. As Snowy was being carried away from his mother, the little bundle howled in Victor’s arms in grief.  
  
Snowy was placed right next to Yuuri however the little bear was insistent to go back to his dying mother. Victor, who was aiming to fetch for the tranquilizer gun scared the baby bear back into the unconscious Yuuri’s lap. He buried himself in the first layer of the unconscious man’s jacket and braced himself for anything that could possibly harm him.   
  
Due to the ruckus and shuffling in his spot, Yuuri finally found traces of consciousness. His head was hurting and his entire body felt weak. He was about to scream when he found Snowy trying to find refuge in his jacket, thinking he cub was actually eating his guts out. However his attention was redirected to the ruckus back a distance. Yuuri reoriented where he was and found that he was at the back of the bus with their belongings serving as a pillow.   
  
“Victor? Victor where are you? Snowy is–”   
  
Another shot.   
  
The ruckus died down and Yuuri was too afraid to peek back to know what was happening. He only hoped that his husband was fine as he tried to muster the courage to look at the skirmish happening.

* * *

Victor was across the field of snow, one of his boots firmly digging into the poacher’s spine and holding him to the ground while the sedative began to work its course through his bloodstream. The poacher’s gun had also been confiscated by Victor as well.   
  
When the man underneath his hold stopped struggling and his muscles began to relax, Victor slowly stepped away and dropped both of the guns onto the snow. His breath came out in short pants as he tried to recollect what had just happened.   
  
Nobody spoke, the only sounds being of the quickly diminishing, roaring fire and the panting of his ragged breath. He refused to make eye contact with any of the other tourists or guides. He didn’t look at the lifeless polar bear ahead of him, either.   
  
Victor slowly walked towards the tour bus, the crunching of his boots in the snow adding to the few sounds echoing throughout the tense atmosphere.   
  
He approached Yuuri and wordlessly slumped down beside him, face neutral and eyes void of emotion.

* * *

 

Yuuri hadn’t realized that his eyes watered and tears streamed down his face in fright. Victor looked so passive– so blank and void of the bouncing, bubbly life that was his husband.   
  
“V-Vi… Victor?” he reached out for his husband, hand trembling as he placed his palm on his face.   
  
The guides had started to call for the polar bear patrol to arrest the poacher, help round up any other stray polar bears in the vicinity and collect a consensus of their population in the safari area. The other guides began to round up the tourists to fold up all the tents lent to them so they could board the bus back.   
  
Yuuri sobbed, huge beads of tears trickling down his cheeks.   
  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” he apologized to the cub that was curled on his lap.   
  
Snowy whined like he understood what was going on and licked away the tears in attempt to comfort the crying human. He sobbed into the fur of the cub, screaming upset and afraid of everything just had happened even if any of this was hardly his fault. Yuuri had the knack of absorbing blame to himself anyway.   
  
“I can’t– this is…” he struggled to find words and buried himself into his husband’s chest.   
  
His own chest hurt. His heart felt like it was on fire. The gruesome view of the murder played over and over in his head in a loop.

* * *

Victor looked over at the other when he felt a warm palm resting against his cheek. He was surprised he could even feel that with how numb he felt at the moment.   
  
“Not your fault,” he said softly, his voice barely above a whisper. He sighed, rubbing his blank expression from his own face. “You shouldn’t have had to see that.”   
  
Victor gently pulled Yuuri in for a hug, squishing the orphaned polar bear in between their chests. He wiped a few stray tears from Yuuri’s cheeks.   
  
He worked on calming his husband down before anything else. He stroked through the dark hair and kissed Yuuri’s temples, then kissed the tears from his cheeks; Yuuri’s skin still had a vague irony taste to it. Victor pulled out a wet wipe from his pocket and began softly cleaning the last of the dried blood from his face.   
  
“Sorry.” Victor said, although he didn’t know what exactly he was apologizing for. Befriending the cub and causing this entire mess? Probably.

* * *

 

Yuuri’s calming process was hardly a short one. Even after they had packed up and surrendered the cub back to the polar bear patrol, the images in his mind never left. He needed a distraction, anything.  
  
On the bus, Victor was sitting at the window seat to prevent Yuuri from peeking at the horrific sight outside. The man Victor sedated was now apprehended and arrested for illegal killing of animals. The patrol respondents separated into three groups. One troop headed out to make a consensus of the remaining bear population, another to clean up the murder scene and give the mother bear a proper burial and the last group to bring the orphaned Snowy to the rest of his siblings and into their special care if not to another adult mother bear.   
  
Snowy who was carried in the arms of a professional looked up at Victor with a sad twinkle in his eyes and waved goodbye for the last time before the bus departed back to the station.   
  
In the station, Yuuri had stopped crying. The coffee shop near the platform gave him a calming memory and so he took the initiative to hand Victor over his backpack and wordlessly enter his jacket so that they were sharing one neck hole. He was still quiet– waiting for Victor to brighten up his mood with his usual laughter.

* * *

Victor took the backpack with an expressionless face, but his dim mood seemed to diminish when Yuuri snuggled up under his jacket. He let both bags drop to the platform beneath them and embraced Yuuri.   
  
He gently rocked back and forth, trading weight between his two feet, soothingly swaying with Yuuri like a small dance.   
  
“It’s okay. Everything’s alright now.” Victor kissed the top of Yuuri’s head and slightly shivered when the shorter man’s body warmth began seeping into his clothing and warming his body.   
  
Apparently, Victor had no problems with wielding a loaded gun, but what he did have a problem with was spiders.   
  
In the midst of their calming cuddle, Victor spotted a little black dot in the corner of the train station near a pillar, silky webs stringing across the wooden planks. The insect scurried across the ground and Victor choked out a sound that seemed like he was dying.   
  
“We’re leaving,” Victor groaned, hooking his arm underneath Yuuri’s ass and hauling him up, quickly turning tail and speed walking out of the building. He completely disregarded their bags, because screw that, the spider can take anything it wants as a peace offering.

* * *

 

Yuuri let out a yelp when Victor suddenly announced their departure from the station. His other arm scooped him up from beneath his butt, carrying him like a baby out the platform.  
  
“W-Wait! Victor! Our stuff!”   
  
The grown Japanese man wriggled in his arms, trying reach for the items left over his shoulder. He jerked around inside the jacket and struggled to get out his husband’s jacket to retrieve their belongings that laid unattended at the platform.   
  
“Victor what’s wrong? You’re acting strange! Is this another spider escape?!”   
  
Yuuri was about to continue his little attempt to get his husband to turn back but was stopped when one of the safari tour guides were chasing up to them.   
  
“Wait Victor, someone’s calling for us!”   
  
The guide caught up to them holding a couple of envelopes and a clipboard with some info about them from the registration.   
  
“Sirs, hold on. May I have a word with you?” he panted.

* * *

“I saw a spider, Yuuri, we have to leave,” Victor whined, holding on tightly to his wriggling husband. “I hate them and their stupid legs and I hate it when they quickly scuttle around and they shit strings out like why in the world would that even –”   
  
Victor’s panicked rambling halted when he heard the guide’s voice and footsteps quickly approaching.   
  
Lucky for them, the guide had brought their abandoned bags along with him and held them out to the two men. Victor smiled and picked them back up.   
  
“Thank you.” When the man asked them to stay for another moment to speak with him, he cringed. “Oh no, if this is about the tranquilizer, I’m sorry but –” Victor looked down at the clipboard and raised a brow.   
  
He unzipped his jacket and allowed Yuuri to slip out so the younger man could examine the sheets of paper as well.

* * *

Yuuri scuffled out of the jacket– thankfully, Victor’s jacket didn’t have any problems with zippers. He fixed his hair and hat while Victor proceeded to talk to the man.   
  
“Oh no no, sir. You’re not in any trouble at all. In fact, this is such on short notice but we’re needing the kind of talent that you have.”   
  
The Japanese man replaced his glasses and glanced from his husband’s shoulder, curious about the envelopes. The papers inside were letters that had the seal of the arctic safari and polar bear patrol respectively. Yuuri read the letter in the envelope and glanced back at his husband.   
  
“Victor… this is a job offer?”   
  
“Correct,” the guide replied. “You see we have opened a position for a polar bear ranger that would do daily maintenance for the polar bears and ensure they’re safe from humans such as–”   
  
He glanced behind him, two of the other rangers restraining the poacher and moving to pass him on to the police.   
  
“Such as so. And we’ve seen the way you interact with the bears AND the seals. We would like to offer– if possible for the both of you respectively– a position for Polar Bear Ranger and Seal Keeper.”   
  
Victor listened to the man, a large smile breaking out across his face as the other spoke.   
  
“Yuuri! We can be arctic safari workers together!” He cheered, pulling Yuuri into a hug. “Oh my god, do I get a little police badge with ‘Polar Bear Keeper’ on it? If so, then there’s absolutely no doubt about it,” Victor accepted the offer immediately.   
  
Before thinking of the certain things that might get in the way of their job offer, Victor seemed to irrationally take on the challenge.   
  
Then, he thought of all of the roadblocks.   
  
“Wait, well, uh… I’m… Kind of an astronaut? So I wouldn’t be able to work here for three years… And not to mention either of us even live in this country, much less have any professional training with arctic animals…”   
  
Victor looked at Yuuri and frowned. “Yuuri, this sucks. I don’t want to go to space anymore.”

* * *

 

Yuuri was at awe at the offer and he screeched when his husband immediately accepted the offer. Yes, Victor, you are.. kinda an astronaut. And yes, you won’t be on earth for three years. And no, we don’t live here.  
  
“Victor, are you seriously already dropping the mission just like that?!”   
  
The Japanese man swore his head was going to explode at the fact of Victor wanting to accept the job just because he wanted a badge with a polar bear on it. On the bright side, Yuuri was grateful that the man actually thought of wearing his thinking cap before signing on it.   
  
“I.. I really appreciate the offer but both of us work for astronomical science.”   
  
The guide didn’t show a hint of disappointment. Rather since it was a sudden offer to a bunch of tourists, he expected them to decline anyway.   
  
“But.. but if the offer would still stand, we’ll consider after this polar bear comes back from space.” he scruffled Victor’s silver hair, hoping this wouldn’t make him too upset. After all, just how many times did Yuuri say ‘no’ throughout their honeymoon.

* * *

Victor’s pouting stopped when his hair was ruffled by his husband. He was still upset about not getting his polar bear badge, though. “Yuuuuri, what if I don’t come back from space? Then I’ll never get my badge…”   
  
There was a slight possibility of not coming home, and both of them were aware of that, though Victor still shouldn’t have brought the sensitive subject up.   
  
He waved to the tour guide as they said their farewells and he began walking with Yuuri back to their hotel. He carried both of the bags with a scowl.   
  
“…I want a polar bear badge.” Victor grumbled childishly as he walked beside Yuuri. He briefly considered showing his disappointment by throwing himself into a pile of snow and throwing a fit.   
  
He ended up not doing that.

* * *

 

Yuuri truly felt bad about the mention of the slight possibility of Victor not being able to come back from space, His eyes cast down to his feet momentarily and forced himself to wave the guide goodbye.  
  
Victor was a child at heart. How he was able to snatch his heart, Yuuri will never know. Love just.. it just does, right?   
  
“Hmm.. polar bear badge..”   
  
Yuuri’s eyes twinkled whenever he was searching for something– Victor always said that. At the distance, Yuuri spotted what looked like a souvenir shop and yanked Victor’s arm inside.   
  
“A souvenir shop!” he gasped. “Victor, let’s check them out!”   
  
Yuuri abandoned his husband momentarily and left him to his own devices. He heads towards the onesie department, putting on a penguin onesie and tapping his husband from behind.

* * *

Victor allowed himself to be yanked into the souvenir shop and followed close behind his excited husband.   
  
Except, his husband then seemed to disappear. He looked around in the shop for a moment, but then a shiny stand full of silver objects caught his eye.   
  
They were selling polar bear patrol badges! Of course they weren’t the professional ones that the certified workers in the arctic safari would wear, but it was close enough. Victor excitedly picked one up and pinned it to the front of his jacket proudly.   
  
He turned around when he felt tapping on his shoulder, and he came face-to-face with the cutest penguin he had ever seen. His husband was dressed in a fuzzy penguin onesie, complete with a baggy lower half to represent an actual penguin’s puffy feather pants and a cute little tail that wiggled when Yuuri moved.   
  
“Look at you! Now all you need to do is waddle.” Victor circled Yuuri and pulled at the little tail with a grin.

* * *

“H-Hey!” Yuuri snapped when Victor yanked on the tail of the onesie.   
  
Waddle? Sure he could do that, if he had to imitate a real penguin. Determined to cheer his husband up further, he decided to go along and make a show for Victor.   
  
“You mean like this?”   
  
He flapped the wings like an actual penguin and waddled down to the mirror to check himself out. True, he did look adorable in the onesie. If this was going to cheer his husband up then so be it. He’d purchase it and sleep in it.   
  
“I think there are other ones here..”   
  
Yuuri moved back to the interesting items for sale and saw another item he’d like to buy for himself. He held up the item as best as he could with the fluffy flippers, trying to prevent it from slipping.   
  
“Victor look! A sleeping bag shaped like a seal! Oh, you’re wearing a polar bear patrol badge! I want a seal keeper too!”   
  
The nifty items brought out the child in Yuuri, begging Victor to buy several other items such as shirts, fluffy slippers and the works.   
  
“Let’s get you a onesie too! Do you want a penguin? Or a polar bear? Look, there’s more!”

* * *

Victor watched his husband waddle around and flap the wings out like an actual penguin. He cooed and picked Yuuri up in a big hug. “Exactly like that!” Victor grinned, placing about half of a million kisses on Yuuri’s cheeks.   
  
He followed Yuuri around the store when the other was picking out several different items. He chose a cute little snowglobe with a polar bear and a seal inside and was very content with his choice.   
  
Victor then looked over the array of different onesies, and his eyes lit up when he saw a matching penguin outfit in his size. He snatched it and then quickly went to try it on.   
  
“We’re the gay penguins now!” Victor declared as he came back out in the penguin onesie. He spun around and wiggled the stubby tail, then flapped the flippers. “Now all we need is a rock.”

* * *

“Victor… you’re… you’re so adorable!”   
  
Yuuri watched with teary eyes as his husband wiggled his stubby tail and flapped the flippers of the matching onesie his size. He could feel his nose bleed and he didn’t bother to wipe the blood dripping from his nostril down to his upper lip.   
  
“Stop wiggling and waddling, you’re going to kill me.”   
  
He took off the onesie and hung it back where he found it. Below where the trial onesies hung were ready to purchase onesies that were folded and wrapped. Yuuri checked the size of what he wore and took two– one his size and the other for Victor.   
  
“We are buying these.” he shoved a few more items into Victor’s arms. A pair of polar bear bed slippers, a seal shaped sleeping bag, a seal keeper shirt, arctic dog ear hats and fuzzy scarves with cute polar bear paw shapes at the end.   
  
Yuuri’s eyes twinkled in delight, expectant for once that his husband would spoil him even if their baggage would increase throughout their trip around the world.

* * *

“Wh – Yuuri! You’re bleeding!” Victor quickly dug out a tissue from his bag and rolled it up before shoving it in Yuuri’s nostril to stop the flow. “Stop dying,” he commanded as if it were something that Yuuri was able to necessarily control.   
  
He held his arms out for the onslaught of trinkets that were placed in his hold. He curiously picked through the cute items and chuckled.   
  
“You’re spoiled.” Victor teased, gently ruffling Yuuri’s hair. He went up to the register to purchase everything that they both had picked out, and soon enough, they were the proud owners of tons of arctic animal themed objects.   
  
Victor took Yuuri’s current hat off and replaced it with the arctic dog ears hat, and wrapped the new scarf around his neck as well. “There we go. Now you’re cute and warm.”

* * *

 

“As if I can help it! You’re too cute!” he replied in a goofy fashion, snorting when Victor stuffed tissues up his nostrils.   
  
Yuuri was giddy and excited, watching as the person in the cashier enthusiastically pack so much souvenirs into three paper bags. He bounced on his heels and practically acted like a child as Victor paid for the items.   
  
“You love spoiling me.” he giggled, feeling the soft fabric of the new hat and scarf before snatching the souvenir bags from the counter a second earlier his husband could reach for them.   
  
He skipped out the souvenir shop happy with their purchases and let Victor carry their boring bags. Once back in their chilled hotel room, Yuuri quickly put on his new penguin onesie and dove right into the bed.   
  
“I still feel tired.” he whined. “Our flight isn’t until later tonight, right? Maybe I can nap for a bit.”   
  
Yuuri stretched into a yawn and scrunched up on his side, hugging Victor’s pillow from his side of the bed.

* * *

Victor positively gasped when Yuuri changed into the onesie and flopped over onto their bed, cuddling Victor’s pillow and snuggling up.   
  
He felt like he was going to have a heart attack.   
  
Nobody should be this cute or powerful. It should be illegal.   
  
Victor frantically took his phone out and snapped several different pictures of Yuuri in his cute outfit and cute position and cute hair and cute face and cute hands and cute –   
  
Well, at least he had a new lock screen now. He quickly changed it from Yuuri’s ass to Yuuri as a sleepy penguin.   
  
Victor didn’t know how to handle the feelings he was harboring. He felt the urge to squeeze Yuuri tightly but he also felt the urge to change into his onesie as well and cuddle up to his husband. Both of those options are what he did.   
  
After changing, he flipped the penguin hood up and then hopped into bed behind Yuuri, spooning him and practically purring. “You’re cute.” Victor said softly. His hands wandered around Yuuri’s body, gently caressing his sides and thighs.

* * *

“I know,” Yuuri replied. “but you’re cuter. Your tail wiggles will kill me.”   
  
He buried himself further into Victor’s embrace, loving the snug and fluffy feeling of the onesie’s fabric and his husband spooning him from behind. Yuuri loved this. He loves spoon hugs.   
  
“We’re a couple of gay penguins and this pillow is our make believe egg.” he yawned.   
  
After one last wriggle in Victor’s loving embrace, Yuuri finally allowed himself to fall asleep.

The morning was a crazy eventful one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next adventure? Las Vegas!


	9. From Svalbard to Las Vegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Victor's adventure in the polar wonderland comes to a close but they begin a new and exciting adventure on the second part of their three-part journey for their honeymoon.

Heck, they haven’t even had breakfast yet.

But Yuuri was too tired. Instead, he let himself rest for a few more hours. Their flight wasn’t until 9PM anyway.  
  
That afternoon, the newly weds started packing again to head to their next destination. He was going to miss this place for sure and when Victor comes back from space, he swore to visit Svalbard again. At the airport, Yuuri had to urge Victor to buy another trolley bag to put their souvenirs in. They hid their collection of ‘toys’ among the contents of the big souvenir bag to at least lessen the suspicion.   
  
“Here we go again, Victor.” Yuuri nervously gripped the handle of his bag. “Please don’t tell me you’re going to give them the porn star excuse again.”

* * *

Victor snorted at his husband. “What other excuse do you expect me to use? That’s, like, the only valid reason!”   
  
He hefted their luggage onto the bagging checks and safely got through the metal detectors, save for his belt buckle that accidentally set the machine off.   
  
Of course they got some weird looks from the employee scanning their luggage, but other than that it went pretty smoothly.   
  
Soon enough, they were on the plane and in their designated first class seats. “That was a stupid idea. Maybe we shouldn’t have napped before going onto a plane for a million hours. Now I’m wide awake.” Victor huffed. He looked over at Yuuri and pouted.   
  
“I’m bored already. Entertain me.”

* * *

 

“Yeah, our trip to Vegas is going to reach about more or less 24 hours.” Yuuri hummed, slumping back in his seat.  
  
He looked for items their cabin had and found a bunch of books, a few magazines, a gaming console and more pillows and blankets.   
  
“We only have these. I’m not sure what we can do with limited stuff.”   
  
Yuuri yanked the familiar lever from beneath their chair and giggled when his husband suddenly threw backwards when the backrest inclined horizontally almost creating a bed out of both of their chairs.   
  
“Want to play Sims?” he held out the game. “We can recreate each other and then a house of our own. Oh and I think we can also create Makkachin here! It’s a pretty easy game and I sometimes forget to sleep because of this.”   
  
He loaded the game and created a new game. In the character creation interface, he started making a character that looked just like Victor, meticulously editing his face to perfection to make it as accurate as the real one.

* * *

Victor watched as Yuuri created him from scratch. It actually looked pretty similar, despite the apparent distinction between video game and reality.   
  
He took control over the game once Yuuri had finished creating Sim Victor. He quickly got used to the different options as he played around with the scroll bars, and ended up creating some strange alien creature as a test trial.   
  
“That’s you,” Victor giggled as he pointed to the grey alien character. After fiddling around a bit, he deleted that character and began making an accurate Yuuri.   
  
There were too many fun options, though, and he couldn’t just stick to all of the vanilla ones. He messed around and died laughing when he stretched in-game Yuuri’s ass out, flattened it, stretched it back out, and repeated the process.   
  
“Yuuri, this game is too good! I can’t make you look normal. I’ve got to do some things to your character.” Victor cackled as he stretched Sim Yuuri’s face down, extending his chin to horrific lengths. He also made the character bald and added a tramp stamp tattoo.   
  
“There we go. Looks just like you!” Victor laughed, adding a final touch which was a gross-looking mustache. “Wow, what a hunk. How handsome.”

* * *

 

Yuuri smacked Victor’s arm when he just announced that he was THAT alien character. Okay, phew, it was only a test run.  
  
His husband then created Yuuri for real, making the model as accurate as possible. Until of course, Victor discovered he could morph faces and body parts. He would furrow his brows in frustration when the Russian man made such a mess of a character of him. The end result? It hardly looked like Yuuri at all. The man had a very long face, bald and had tattoos and a gross mustache.   
  
“Oh I didn’t know you were into those kind of men. Okay when we get to Nevada I’ll search for the closest cosmetic surgeon and ask them to transform me to your dream man.”   
  
Yuuri snatched the controller and switched back to Victor’s character and on the ‘Party’ loadout outfits changed Victor’s formal looking get up to a polar bear mascot instead.   
  
“There. Perfect mirror image. Now fix that horrid creation of yours before I actually call a cosmetic surgeon to change my face.”

* * *

“Yuuri, if you actually looked like that I’d never speak to you again.” Victor teased, giggles escaping his lips. “It looks like a scary old man on drugs. It’s terrible,” he snickered as he examined his abomination.   
  
He once again deleted the character and started out with a completely new one, making it look as accurate as possible to Yuuri. He restrained his urge to screw around with all of the fun options again.   
  
The only thing he really messed around with was the selection of outfits. He dressed in-game Yuuri in extremely short-shorts and most of his outfit options featured everything besides a shirt.   
  
“Okay, now it’s perfect.” Victor said happily. He moved onto the next character and created the closest image of Makkachin as possible.

* * *

 

“Victor! My formal outfit load out doesn’t even have a shirt on! That’s just a tie and pants!”  
  
He inspected the outfit loadout and It was certainly him with his dorky blue glasses, a necktie that ran down his chest and abdomen, a pair of gloves only Victor wears in real life, a watch and a wedding ring.   
  
Victor’s loadout for his sleepwear were incredibly short shorts and that was about it. Most of the things his husband used for him weren’t even in the masculine department. Better than the one earlier, Yuuri just decided to concede and let Victor create their pet. He helped a little bit to make the model as accurate as possible before they chose a house or decide to build one.   
  
“Ah, before that.”   
  
Yuuri borrowed the controller first, entering what looked like codes at the top left corner of the screen. All of a sudden the money they had increased to a million credits.   
  
“There, now you can choose a house. We can opt to change the furniture too.”   
  
Without them noticing, three hours had already passed.

* * *

Over the time Victor and Yuuri had spent playing the game, Victor had already assigned his avatar’s profession as an astronaut as well as Yuuri’s. He had also made specific arrangements to their digital house.   
  
It was his turn to mess around with the game, and he was curiously exploring all of the options to make the characters perform.   
  
“What’s ‘woohoo’?” Victor asked, not even waiting for an answer before he clicked on that option. Both of their Sims walked towards the bed and then jumped underneath the covers, the blanket being tossed around excessively.   
  
Victor looked over at Yuuri with a wolffish grin.   
  
He clicked repeatedly after they were done doing the deed and made both of the Sims woohoo over and over again.

* * *

“Oh no he’s discovered woohoo.” he laughed, just shaking his head in disbelief when Victor repeatedly selected the woohoo option. “Careful, I forgot if we ticked off the pregnancy options. I was messing with it earlier I forgot the setting I did.”   
  
While Victor took pleasure watching the sheets toss wildly while their avatars made love, Yuuri just distracted him with small kisses of his own. With Victor’s eyes redirected to his husband, he didn’t notice that his guesses on the buttons were incorrect and by accident– selected Try for Baby.   
  
“You want to copy what they’re doing?” Yuuri teased.   
  
But before his husband could react, he jumped off the inclined seat and excused himself for the bathroom first. Sim time was way faster than the real world time so by the moment Yuuri returned to their cabin, he noticed his avatar walking in an odd fashion, belly a little swollen.   
  
“Hang on, look.” he pointed to his character. “Victor, is it just me or my character’s belly just…”

* * *

“Cruel!” Victor shouted after his husband when he suddenly up and left after leaving a very tempting offer. He turned back to the game and grumbled to himself.   
  
He messed around with the game some more, basically just moving random furniture around and playing god.   
  
When Yuuri came back, he took notice of his Sim as he had pointed out. He clicked on him and zoomed in.   
  
“Yuuri! You’re pregnant! Look at that!” Victor cheered, looking at Yuuri’s frozen Sim from every angle. “Aww, that’s so cute. Maybe it’s because they woohooed so much. If only that worked in real life…” Victor teased, glancing over at Yuuri and wiggling his brows.   
  
“How long does it take to push the baby out?” Victor asked, poking around in the game a bit more. “Can we speed it up?”

* * *

 

“No, you’re kidding right?”  
  
He checked all the angles and indeed, Yuuri’s Sim was definitely pregnant.   
  
“I think we could speed it up, yes.”   
  
He took the controller and fast forwarded the time about three times as faster. Its belly had grown larger and was not able to use some of the exercise gear. All his needs such as hunger, hygiene, energy and bladder depleted at an alarming rate by letting their automatic whims take care of them. Through the process, Yuuri noticed that his character’s mood had turned uncomfortable and lethargic. His avatar headed to the kitchen to grab something to eat then head towards the bathroom and started to puke out its guts.   
  
“Wait Victor, he’s going to die!” he exclaimed, stopping the fast forward. “You still have to take care of him!”

* * *

Victor’s eyes widened and he visibly panicked, both in-game and in person. “Uhh, how do I make it not die?” He gasped, slowing everything down back to normal speed.   
  
He eventually figured it out and slowly rewound a bit to fix Sim Yuuri’s ailments before he could die. He made his own Sim go over to Yuuri’s and kiss him about a million times as an apology.   
  
After in-game Yuuri had been fed, washed, given a good amount of sleep, and an option to use the bathroom, Victor finally relaxed.   
  
“The baby better not look weird or it’s going to an orphanage.” Victor teased. Since Yuuri seemed to be better at taking care of Sims, he handed the controls over to his husband in favor of just watching.   
  
“Can they still woohoo while he’s pregnant?” Victor asked, scratching at his chin.

* * *

“You’re still gonna go for it?” he laughed, pointing at the bed again to see the option if it was still there.   
  
But really, yes the option was still there but when the in-game Yuuri approached the bed with Victor, he refused to get on the mattress and opt to pet Makkachin instead.   
  
“Looks like he doesn’t wanna.”   
  
His avatar moved to the living room and started doing yoga in front of the TV with Makkachin running back to Victor’s avatar asking for some food and petting. While the real life Yuuri focused more on Victor’s avatar this time, sending him to work and Makkachin as the only one left to care for Yuuri– something happened.   
  
‘Your Sim has gone into labor.’ a dialogue box said.   
  
Yuuri felt some slight panic as he watched his avatar’s bladder go dangerously low, his fun, energy and hygiene plummeted to the red zone too.   
  
“Uh oh, your avatar’s still at work, Victor. He’s all alone with Makkachin.”

While he tried to get his character to go use the bathroom to take a shower or use the toilet, the sim only lied down on the couch in pain.

* * *

“Aww, I wanted them to woohoo again.” Victor complained, although he did find it amusing to say the word ‘woohoo’ in place of another.   
  
When he saw the little dialogue box flash an alarming message, Victor gasped. “Why did you send him to work?!” He said, furiously taking the controls and telling in-game Victor to go home several different times.   
  
It took a while, but the needed Sim finally made it back to the house in time. Instead of doing anything helpful, though, the character began to have a small meltdown in front of Yuuri who was having powerful contractions already.   
  
“I hate this game,” Victor whined, trying to get his Sim to do absolutely anything that might help Yuuri whatsoever. The scene unfolding was true to life, really.

* * *

Yuuri started laughing, rolling on their chair and muffling his bellowing into the pillow.   
  
“Look at him!” he laughed, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. “He’s going to lose his hair like this.”   
  
He took the controller again and clicked on the in-game Yuuri who was writing in pain already. At the pool of his feet was a huge puddle of water and his clothes became dirty and he was heaving for air and comfort from the contractions. There was an option that appeared that said ‘Have Baby at the Hospital’   
  
“Oh there it is.”   
  
The loading screen transitioned into a hospital setting with Yuuri dressed up in a patient’s clothes walking to the delivery room with Victor tailing him. While the doctor delivered Yuuri’s baby through what looked like some kind of MRI with tools, Victor’s avatar was having a breakdown in the other room.   
  
“I bet you’re gonna look just like this as well if this was real.” he giggled, handing over the controller to Victor this time.

* * *

Victor narrowed his eyes at the choice in birthing machinery, such as the tubular MRI-looking thing. “Is that – that looks scary! Do people actually give birth like that?” Clearly, he had never experienced seeing someone push a small human out of them.   
  
He looked over at Yuuri and laughed. “Well I’d definitely feel like that.” He pointed at his Sim which was freaking out in the other room adjacent from Yuuri. “Especially if you’d have to get a c-section. Those seem terrible.” Victor stuck his tongue out.   
  
Once the baby had been welcomed into the world, there was the choice to name her. Victor typed in the name ‘Maya’, then proudly showed his decision to Yuuri.   
  
“Maya’s a good name, I think. It’s Russian and Japanese.”

* * *

“Wow Victor, I didn’t expect you to name the child seriously.”   
  
He watched as the two characters left the hospital and back to their digital home. In the bedroom, there was a little bassinet right beside their bed and inside laid a little bundle of joy. Yuuri hovered over the bundle and it indicated ‘Maya Nikiforov’.   
  
“It’s a beautiful name. It’s definitely more beautiful than spermy.”   
  
While Yuuri’s character now slept in their bed, Victor’s avatar started cooing and rocking the baby to sleep.   
  
“Maybe you should learn from your Sim here on how to take care of a baby. He’s a good example.”   
  
But you know what they say, time flies when you’re having fun. They hadn’t noticed that they were already playing for about almost ten hours straight. Yuuri yawned and slumped back to his seat. He wanted to nap but the sudden growl of his stomach perked him up.   
  
“I think I’m gonna have to retire and eat before sleeping.” he sleepily said, laying his head on his husband’s shoulder.

* * *

Victor accompanied Yuuri’s desire for food with a nod, slowly dragging his eyes away from the screen in front of him. “Mm, I’m pretty tired as well. We’ll order some food and then sleep.”   
  
He ordered sandwiches for himself and Yuuri, and he focused on his game while he ate. The only time he shut the gaming system down was when their meal was over and sleep began to creep up.   
  
“Mm, sleep now,” Victor smiled, leaning back in his comfortable chair and turning towards Yuuri. He fell asleep right after he tucked both himself and Yuuri in under a warm blanket.   
  
He was very rudely awoken later on by the annoying dinging noise on the speakers, indicating that the plane would be landing soon. Victor groaned and tried to cover his face with the blanket to hide himself, still hanging onto the last strings of sleep.

* * *

 

“Nooooo…” Yuuri groaned, burying his face under the blankets. He snuggled even closer to Victor and rested his head over his arm.  
  
That is of course, until a flight attendant had to wake them up as politely as possible. Finally they started to get up and fasten their seatbelts, albeit still groggy from sleep.   
  
“Oh.. we’re here!”   
  
The couple got off the plane– Yuuri with extreme bed hair and Victor looking as sharp as ever even if he barely combed his hair with his hands. At the airport, the guards seemed to be unfazed with the contents of their luggages and let them proceed without a hitch. Yuuri searched around the airport to check the time and adjusted his watch this time to not commit the same mistake in Svalbard.   
  
“Let’s see…” he opened his phone and checked his travel notes from none other than the organizers. “If I’m not mistaken, Chris was going to pick us up.”   
  
And he did.

* * *

The man was standing casually in front of a limo and peeked through his sunglasses before waving at the people he was waiting for. This certainly was.. a whole level of extra.   
  
Victor walked around the airport with Yuuri through all of the complicated American customs, his vision still unfocused from sleep and the fluorescent lights above.   
  
He perked up when Yuuri mentioned Chris, though. “He’s here?” Victor asked excitedly, practically dragging his husband through the large building and out to the pickup roundabout.   
  
His eyes landed on the long, sleek limousine with Chris leaned against it, his ridiculously expensive outfit probably costing almost as much as the vehicle.   
  
Victor didn’t even bat an eye. He was almost, if not, as extra as Chris, so it wasn’t a surprise that the Swiss man would have brought a shiny limo to pick them up.   
  
Victor dashed forward, both his husband and suitcase firmly grasped within each hand, plowing into Chris with a big hug, almost knocking the other’s stupidly expensive sunglasses off in the process. “I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever!”

* * *

 

Yuuri’s eyeglasses crooked to one side upon seeing the vehicle that was waiting for them.  
  
“W-We’re going on a limousine?!” He exclaimed, dropping the bags in his hands.   
  
Chris, who was still being crushed in Victor’s arms, fixed his sunglasses up to his hair and eased down his bestfriend. He perked up when Yuuri just asked if they really were going to ride in that long sleek limo– which of course he laughed at.   
  
“Oh this limo? This isn’t our ride.” he laughed. “I was merely leaning on it for effect.”   
  
Yuuri slapped his hand over his forehead and chuckled to himself when he deflated. He slapped Victor at the back at the funny disappointment that is until Chris corrected him.   
  
“Are you ridiculous? Us? Ride a limo?”   
  
On cue, a shiny Lamborghini stopped right in front of them and Phichit rolled down the window to wave at the couple.   
  
“We’re taking a Lambo, baby!”

* * *

Victor frowned at Chris. “You’re lame,” he declared stubbornly. “I thought we were going to ride in a limo.”   
  
His disappointment was soon diminished when Phichit pulled up and rolled down the opaque window, his hand coming out to wave.   
  
“Yuuri! Look, look!” Victor cheered as if Yuuri hadn’t seen the fancy Lamborghini already. His face was lit up from both joy and the reflection off of the shiny car.   
  
He watched as both Phichit and Chris exchanged some words and told Victor and Yuuri they were taking a separate ride, and the keys to the expensive car were then tossed into Victor’s hands. “Oh,” the Russian grinned, looking over at Yuuri like a kid on Christmas morning.   
  
He called after the two men stepping away when he realized something. “Wait! Where are we meeting you?” Victor asked as he began stuffing their luggage into the unblemished car.

* * *

 

“At the Mirage Villa.” Chris said, pointing at the GPS panel where the directions were already indicated via voice. “You won’t be in some hotel. We’re staying at a villa.”  
  
Yuuri circled the fancy car in front of him– shiny, sleek and dark silver. He put their luggage into the compartment with.. well, unexpected difficulty.   
  
“This is the smallest compartment I’ve ever seen in my life!” Yuuri groaned, trying to find a position for their luggage to fit.   
  
“Consider that as my wedding present, all other birthday presents and your baby shower presents if you’re gonna have some.” with that, Chris walked away with a smile, getting into the Audi behind him.   
  
Yuuri got on the passenger seat and admired the interior of the ridiculously expensive car.   
  
“So this is… this is  yours now. Right? Just how much do you astronauts really earn...” he said in awe.

* * *

“Wait – it’s mine?” Victor questioned, his jaw dropping. He thought that Chris had only rented this car, the absolute bastard! “Chris, I can’t believe you!”   
  
Victor practically jumped into the car after observing the cool fold-out doors. His hands explored the fresh leather seats and the firm steering wheel. “I mean, I guess? I have no idea how I’m going to get it back to Russia,” Victor laughed, tilting his head back and taking a deep breath.   
  
“This is insane,” he said under his breath, shoving the key into the ignition and gasping when the dashboard lit up with glowing red details. Victor looked over at Yuuri with a huge grin.   
  
“Hold on tight, Yuuri!” He almost growled, starting up the engine and pulling out of the airport roundabout. Completely disregarding the directions to the villa, Victor found a long, empty street somewhere and sped down it at (almost) full speed, laughing excitedly all the while.

Their Vegas adventure has begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short update for the transition. But yeah! Las Vegas arc will be a big emotional roller coaster ride so hang on tight and stay tuned!


	10. Magic Victor!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Yuuri is whisked away by Chris to prepare for his show for Victor. Phichit then takes Victor for Magic Mike stripping lessons to reciprocate.

Buildings flashed by as he drove recklessly, speeding down lanes and making sharp turns to nowhere in particular. The tires skidded across asphalt when he made sudden turns.

Chris and Phichit’s jaws respectively dropped when Victor sped down the opposite way going to the villa. Phichit dialed Yuuri to ask just where the heck were they heading.   
  
Meanwhile inside the Lambo, Victor’s floored the gas and he sped down empty streets and made sharp turns like it was some video game where the goal was to destroy something. Yuuri scrambled for the seatbelt and buckled up– grabbing onto the ceiling handle.   
  
“VICTOR YOU’RE GOING TO KILL US!” he screamed over the roar of the engine. “SLOW DOWN!”   
  
Yuuri felt himself sink into the chair from the sheer speed. With his breath held, eyes unblinking, the Japanese man mentally prayed for them to be saved in a silent scream.   
  
Unknown to Yuuri, Phichit had been calling him but it was drowned out by his fright for their lives. But as Victor ran out of streets to burn out his tires, Yuuri sat still even if they had slowed down to about 50kph after Victor’s 350kph frenzy. He was pale, petrified and shaking while he held on tightly on the handle and seat with white knuckles.

* * *

Victor came to a halt by an alleyway and looked over at Yuuri with a shit-eating grin. Adrenaline pumped through his system and his eyes looked feral.   
  
“Did you enjoy your first lift off from Earth?” Victor teased, leaning over the seat divider and gently prying Yuuri’s iron grip on the ceiling handle off. “You’re going to cramp your knuckles,” he hummed.   
  
“Sorry, I couldn’t help it.” He said with no sincere apology laced in his voice as he examined his shell shocked husband; pale face, tense muscles, shaking, brown eyes blown out wide.   
  
Victor thought the entire ride was exhilarating.   
  
Of course, he had almost hit several poles and trash cans, he was lucky to not have been tailed by law enforcement within the first ten minutes of entering this country.

* * *

It took a moment for Yuuri to gather back to his senses from his petrified form. It was only then he realized that his phone was vibrating in his pocket.   
  
“YOU’RE A DAREDEVIL!”   
  
He answered his phone with a shaky hand and before he could say a word, Phichit had blasted his ear out in concern.   
  
“YUURI ARE YOU GUYS SAFE? OH PLEASE DONT TELL ME VICTOR RAMMED THE LAMBO AGAINST A POLE OR SOMETHING! ANSWER ME, WHERE ARE YOU?!”   
  
It took a moment for Yuuri to catch his breath to answer his bestfriend where they were. He managed to give them their location as indicated on the GPS and scolded Victor to drive them to the villa.   
  
Once they were on track of their destination, Victor took the designated turn and found themselves in a wide high speed superhighway. Yuuri knew what Victor was thinking. He gulped, grasping on the handle tightly again, already shaking even if they were still at a halt at the stoplight.   
  
“P-Please at least let me enjoy the ride without giving me a heart attack!”

* * *

Victor grinned devilishly over at his husband. “Let me have fun!” He insisted upon seeing the terrain that just screamed go as fast as you possibly can. Screw the law.   
  
He gave Yuuri a moment of peace before revving the engine as if he were about to start a race. Victor slammed his foot onto the pedal and once again they blasted through the highway.   
  
The sheer speed of it seemed to push both Victor and Yuuri back in their seats; hair flowing back, the sound of the engine sounding loudly throughout the streets. Over the loud growling of the car, he could vaguely hear a small siren in the distance.   
  
The siren was soon accompanied by red and blue flashing lights that shone in the window reflection. Victor began to slow down and he clicked his tongue, annoyed that his fun had been ruined by law enforcement.   
  
He pulled over and tried not to meet his husband’s undoubtedly furious gaze, sheepishly looking in the side mirror at the quickly approaching cop car. Great, now he’d be in trouble with his husband and the police, but somehow jail didn’t seem as bad as Yuuri’s certain anger.   
  
Victor waited for the onslaught, but it didn’t seem to come. The police drove by, apparently tailing another driver who had done something unlawful. He let out a relieved sigh and let his head fall against the steering wheel in a fit of laughter. “I’m unstoppable,” Victor said through his giggling.

* * *

 

When the countdown timer to green light reached its last ten seconds, Yuuri started to shake. Victor was making the car growl as if it was hungry for speed and more speed.

  
Curse these Italian cars for putting his life on peril.   
  
Victor floored the gas and Yuuri threw back onto the backseat with a frightening shriek. Someone help this poor man. His heart was pounding hard inside his ribcage and lost feeling in his leg. He was ready to die– ready to pass out, anything. His husband was trained to remain calm in high speeds but he wasn’t. Tears stung the corners of his eyes begging for some divine intervention to save both their lives for any high impact accidents.   
  
The sound of police cars was both a curse and a blessing. A curse that they’d get in trouble in a foreign country and a blessing that he wouldn’t suffer intense trauma should they crash. Even if Victor slowed down, Yuuri didn’t calm down. He feared getting into trouble. He tried to come up of a solution in his head despite the worry. But as he expected the police to pull over beside them, the cars sped past the Lamborghini and chased after another car.   
  
And Victor was off the hook– or did he think he was.   
  
“Victor.”   
  
That shit eating grin again.   
  
“Alexandrovich.”   
  
He clenched his hand.   
  
“NIKIFOROV.”   
  
An intense anger pooled at the pit of his gut.   
  
“IF YOU CAN’T KEEP YOUR SPEED TO A HUNDRED I WILL CONFISCATE YOUR LICENSE AND THIS CAR.”

* * *

Victor had never experienced this kind of pure terror before. Not even almost being mauled by polar bears or the poacher incident could come close to a furious husband. It was absolutely horrific. He slumped down in his seat and stared at Yuuri with wide eyes; he could almost feel the hot anger radiating from the other.   
  
He had never been in a situation anything like this due to his lack of parents. Nobody had been disappointed in him like that, sending him to his room for a time out or some spankings and scolding his full name, but he figured it would be a lot like this.   
  
Victor focused on both staying alive and not being divorced at the moment.   
  
“I’m… Sorry?” He tried, though it came out as a measly squeak.   
  
“Please don’t kill me.” Victor whispered, pressed as far away from Yuuri as he could be in the limited confines of the car.   
  
Normally, he’d find angry Yuuri to be hot. This was not one of those times. This was livid Yuuri, and instead it felt hot in temperature, and not in his pants.   
  
Victor thought his vocal chords were going to be ripped out by Yuuri’s claws and his liver was going to be lightly salted and roasted over a smoky fire if he made a wrong move.

* * *

 

Yuuri’s anger got him deeply breathing and his hands were shaking. But when he saw the terror in his husband’s face, some force tugged on his heartstrings and his conscience reminded him of what their vows were.  
  
Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs.  
  
Yuuri wasn’t one to explode like this but Victor wouldn’t listen. His husband sometimes needed a firm hand but right now the fright in his eyes indicated that he was gripping him by the neck.  
  
Calm down, Yuuri… calm down.  
  
He sighed and slumped in his seat. His hands still shook, he was still pale and his voice now returned to something soft–something like a silent treatment. He was still upset after all.  
  
“Drive.” he simply said. “Get us to where we need to be. Safely.”  
  
He dialed Phichit again, assuring them that they’ll be on track this time.  
  
“Hello Phichit. Yes, we’re on our way for real. We stopped for a little. Yes, you can catch up with us.”  
  
He turned to his husband with a serious look. Still very upset.  
  
“Chris and Phichit will be catching up to us. Go. Safely. And don’t try my patience by going at 40kph.”

* * *

Victor gulped and looked over at his husband. Somehow the silence was even more bitter than the actual yelling.   
  
Yuuri had so much power over Victor if he used it correctly. Victor would get on his knees at the drop of a pin or he would do what his original intent was if he knew the reward would be worth it. Yuuri was learning how to use that power for his own good.   
  
The reward this time was not as Victor had expected, and that turned out to be more disappointing.   
  
“Yes – okay,” Victor said softly, keeping an eye on his fuming husband as he started to drive once again – this time much slower, but not to the point where it was ridiculously slow. He set a pace that was just barely below the indicated speed limit.   
  
The rest of the ride was uncomfortably silent. Victor tried to think of what to say multiple times, but nothing seemed like it could relieve Yuuri of his irritation and disappointment.   
  
He pulled into the villa and looked around, then glanced over at his husband. “Are you still mad at me?” Victor asked quietly. He hated the feeling of Yuuri being directly infuriated at him. The silence was harsh.

* * *

Yuuri thanked the divine and stars above for having them safely arrive at the villa where Phichit and Chris shortly arrive after. They sit still in the car in silence. Even if Yuuri was still upset, he didn’t want to ruin their honeymoon mood so he decided to let him off the hook.    
  
What a spoiled little husband, he thought to himself.   
  
Still too upset to talk or even say anything, Yuuri used the power of actions. He wasn’t as vocal like Victor was– expressing everything in his mind with words wasn’t something he was good at when emotions get the best of him. Instead, he yanked his husband by the collar and crashed himself into a deep needy kiss. The adrenaline leftovers drove him desperate to come down from the high of the high speed driving incident.   
  
He unbuckled his seatbelt and maneuvered himself onto Victor’s lap, straddling the man in the small confines of the luxury car. Once more, he dived into a deeper kiss– one that screamed desire and want.   
  
Until of course, Chris knocked on their opaque window unknowing what was going on inside.   
  
“Let’s go before you do me in this car.”

* * *

The tension slowly seemed to melt away when Victor was suddenly pulled into a deep kiss. It took him a moment to read the situation before he reciprocated. His husband was unreadable and mysterious, completely foreign in his emotions and actions. Victor had no idea how to handle that. It felt absolutely wonderful.   
  
He hungrily grabbed onto Yuuri’s hips when the other settled in his lap, and he tilted his head to gain more access to his lips. It was frantic and messy - teeth clashing together, saliva slicking their lips, but it conveyed exactly what each of them hoped to express.   
  
Victor felt dizzy on lust when his husband pulled away. His head swam and his lips tasted of Yuuri, and he was selfish and wanted more more more, why did he stop, I thought everything was good now–   
  
He didn’t hear the knocking on the window.   
  
Unwilling to upset Yuuri further, Victor sighed and then nodded. He pocketed his keys and grabbed hold of Yuuri, climbing out of the car with his arms full of husband. “Sorry, I wanted to see what the car could do.” Victor explained to Chris with a shrug and a smirk.

* * *

 

“Yes that was very apparent.” Chris deadpanned. “You got Phichit screaming on his phone worrying if you killed his best friend.”  
  
They entered the villa and was welcomed by the manager who owned the place.  
  
“Wait, so this entire place is going to be ours for the rest of our stay?!” Yuuri exclaimed, looking up at the tall villa that was surrounded with pretty trees and flowers.  
  
As the bellboys were instructed prior by Chris, the couple’s luggage were taken to the master bedroom at the top of the three story villa. It was a huge place that could house about ten people and it was too big for Victor and Yuuri to fill on their own.  
  
“Don’t worry, we won’t be sleeping on the same floor as you. You can ‘do’ each other to your hearts’ content without having to worry.” Chris winked at Yuuri.  
  
The Japanese man’s face heated up when Chris just outright said that they expected the two to engage in sexual activities in this house. In their tour, they found that there are butlers always available at their disposal to order around, cooks all on standby for food as they went through the luxurious halls. There was even a pool out back with a garden! And finally the master’s bedroom was the most spacious. There was even a small hot tub by the balcony!   
  
Yuuri jumped onto the bed instinctively, feeling the luxurious sheets that had a unique pleasant texture. He wanted to sleep the jet lag off. He turned on his back and discovered there was a large mirror above the bed expanding the entire bed area.

* * *

Victor followed Yuuri and Chris along inside of the large villa. He wondered what ridiculous things he could order the butlers to do just to see if they would actually comply. He’d test his theory later on.   
  
The scent of the fragrant flowers traveled throughout the building, and the sound of running water could be heard from the bubbling jets in the pool as well as a small fountain in the center of the foyer.   
  
Upon Chris’ suggestion, Victor smirked. “You know, Yuuri, Chris is right. We’ve struggled through airports with our toys and such for no good reason so far. We haven’t even gotten any use out of them yet!” Victor moped.   
  
In the master’s bedroom, he watched as Yuuri practically sank into the expensive memory foam mattress. He chuckled and looked up at the ceiling as well. “Wow,” Victor hummed. “I wonder why that’s there? I suppose we’ll find a use for it somehow.” He said smugly.   
  
He flopped down beside Yuuri and looked up at their reflection. “Okay, but seriously, what in the world is this for other than to watch yourself have sex?” Victor asked curiously. He was almost ready to call the person responsible for designing this room just to ask them why they had decided on that unique mirror placement.

* * *

 

“Victor!” Yuuri squealed into the pillows. “People are listening!”  
  
He didn’t know what else to do when his husband didn’t have a sense of reservation when it comes to the intimate matters. It’s like he was simply talking about food.  
  
But he was right. It did pique Yuuri’s interest as well. That mirror up there wouldn’t be for grooming reasons or at most it could be for morning selfies. Or Victor was really correct. To watch yourself have sex.  
  
“You’re really going to make the most of this house, huh?” he turned to his husband.  
  
Chris cleared his throat and approached the bed.  
  
“Yuuri, we still have to prepare for you know…” he winked.  
  
The Japanese man groaned and rolled to the edge of the bed.  
  
“Okay. Coming.” he got off the bed and followed the Swiss man.  
  
“I’ll be borrowing your husband for the rest of the day, Victor. Don’t worry, it’s for a good thing.” and with that, Chris led Yuuri away.

* * *

Phichit poked Victor who was just about to sulk being alone in bed. With a smug smirk with clear intention, he laid out his proposition.   
  
“You know Victor. I honestly think you can do better than Yuuri. How about we go out and get you lessons to impress your husband. And by lessons, I mean… strip dance lessons. You can put a better show than Chris can make Yuuri do, right?”   
  
“Prepare for ‘you know’?” Victor asked under his breath, sitting up on his elbows. Now his husband was gone for an unknown reason, and that just simply wouldn’t do.   
  
He looked over at Phichit with his smug smirk full of little secrets that Victor was curious to pick at.   
  
“…Yuuri’s planning to put on a show for me? Well, I guess he did say that when we were packing…” He scratched at his chin and looked at the spot in the bed where his husband was supposed to be laying.   
  
Victor was ecstatic. Never in his life did he think that Yuuri was going to give him a strip dance, and now he was suddenly alright with Chris taking Yuuri away to train him for a while. He knew Yuuri would be taken care of and would learn a lot of fun things.   
  
“Sure. I think I want to surprise Yuuri and impress him as well. If he’s delivering a show, then he gets rewarded with one as well.” Victor grinned and stood up.   
  
“Lead the way, coach.”

* * *

Phichit knew places in Las Vegas. And because of his connections here, he was able to book a whole day for Victor to be trained by real, professional male strip club dancers. He took the pleasure of cruising through the roads with Victor in his new car not without taking numerous selfies.   
  
They soon arrived at the place and Phichit was greeted by a really buff man who stood a considerable height from him. He simply reached for the tall man and whispered into his ear and the bouncer immediately let them in. By the lobby sat one of his old time friends– but not as long as Yuuri– smoking a cigarette.   
  
“Phichit, I was just about to text you. Welcome! Is this the guy we’re gonna work on?” the manager circled Victor. “He looks like a prime cut, if you ask me. Just a little bit of work he’d be hired right away. You sure he wouldn’t be interested here?”   
  
“Back it off, Arin. He’s married. We’re doing this for his honeymoon.”   
  
“Shame. Arin Lee. Manager of this male strip club. We’re the best in all of Las Vegas so you can assure when you come back to your spouse, you’d be giving them the time of your life.” he held out his hand for Victor to shake.   
  
A group of other buff men that was about the same build as Victor with the same height approached the Russian astronaut and prepared a kit for him. Some ready-to-rip pants, a vest with their club logo and a few other props for practice.   
  
“Shall we head to the studio?”

* * *

Victor eyed Arin as he circled him like a hawk. Is he trying to flirt? Is this how people in Las Vegas flirt? What the hell is happening? Since when did he sign up to become a male stripper?   
  
He raised his brows when Arin mentioned it was a shame that Victor wasn’t on the market. Las Vegas is strange, he thought as he shook Arin’s firm hand.   
  
“Uh, yeah, I hope he’ll like… Whatever this is.” Victor murmured with a chuckle. He was suddenly surrounded by strong men, and okay, maybe this isn’t too bad, he could get used to this actually –   
  
No, no. Victor shook his head free of the thought and wanted to shout ‘I’m married’ at the top of his lungs and thrust his golden ring adorned finger into the air as proof. But he didn’t. He accepted the kit in a manner of which he hoped to appear like a normal human being instead of someone who just imagined being pushed up against a wall by one of these beefy-testosterone guys.   
  
“Sure. I’m pretty much following your lead because I honestly have little to no idea what I’m doing. I’m trained in physics, not stripping.” Victor laughed.

* * *

 

“Oh we’ll fix that.” one of the men said, opening the door to the studio.  
  
So the studio they went into was complete with mirrors, shiny wooden floors and tons of props ready for use. At the other side were dummies strapped on to a chair. There were other bigger props such as stretchers? There was a coffin too. And is that what they called, a sex cross? This looked like party sex dungeon in a way.  
  
“Right, we don’t know what kinda show you wanna do but we do recommend you learning the full package if you really wanna blow away your spouse.” Arin said, browsing through the music they had on the laptop.  
  
Phichit sat on one corner, taking pictures and videos that were reserved to be posted later on as to not spoil the surprise.  
  
“First off let’s get you on some basic choreography.”  
  
After they waited for their new student to change, the professionals began teaching Victor choreography that screamed sex. Hips waving, body rolling, major emphasis on the crotch and moves that imply such as humping, ass spanking. He was a fast learner, they mused.  
  
“Okay so we’re going to move to ripping clothes. Got your kit ready? There should be a few clothes there that are thin and ready to rip. You can reserve the open-butt underwear for the real show. The pants you’re wearing right now, just grab it over here…” the dancer placed the astronaut’s hands to the subtle loops on the pants. “Grab on tight, gain momentum and pull it forward HARD!”

* * *

Victor was suddenly led into some sort of sex dungeon that included a coffin. But it was a “studio”, apparently. Sure. Why not.   
  
He sort of felt ridiculous at first while learning the ropes and such, swinging his hips around lewdly and spreading his thighs occasionally. Expression was a big part of performance, he had just learned, so sultry smirks and lip biting was included into his choreography. Every single movement resembled sex.   
  
The most surprising thing was the pair of underwear he pulled out of the kit which seemed to be missing a vital part that would make it underwear. The backside was void of fabric and was shaped to form a heart-butt-window sort of thing. Interesting. He could imagine Yuuri wearing them, maybe.   
  
Victor’s hands were led to the little loops on the sides of the thin pants he was wearing, and he raised a brow. “Oh,” he murmured. He looked in the wall covered in floor to ceiling mirrors and did as the dancer instructed, rolling his hips and then yanking the pants straight off. Victor didn’t think that this was a very effective way of removing pants, but hey, it worked, he supposed.   
  
He looked back at the dancer as if asking if he had done a good job. The entire situation seemed too silly and he couldn’t help the little snicker that escaped his lips as he stood in the strange vest-thing and his underwear.

* * *

 

“Victor! I have intel on Chris’ little plan.” Phichit stood up from his cozy spot by the mirrors.  
  
He spotted a selfie of Chris with Yuuri in the background working on the pole. Of course, Phichit didn’t wanna ruin the surprise completely for Victor so he thought of a plan. The Thai man circled a pole that was installed in the dance room and just had a eureka moment.  
  
“I got it!” he cheered.  
  
He called for one of the mentors while the others were busy teaching Victor about using props and how to blow someone away with a great lap dance. The two discussed a possible show and choreography for Victor to outdo Chris’ plans.  
  
“Okay Victor, come here. We have a plan.” he waved at the man who was in his underwear. “You see that pole over there? We’re going to give Yuuri a taste of his own medicine.”  
  
Moments later…  
  
“WHY AM I THE DUMMY?!” Phichit protested, tied to the pole with his arms up high.

* * *

Victor caught a glimpse of the image that Phichit was showing him – Yuuri’s leg wrapped around a pole and his back pulled taut like a bow. He didn’t have time to drool over the picture before he was whisked away once again to practice for his own little surprise.   
  
He was then taught how to perform a sexy lap dance, and he felt strange rolling his hips while straddling an empty chair. Victor was glad nobody was sitting in the chair, though. That would’ve been even more strange.   
  
He looked up when his name was called, and he glanced over at the pole. “You’re going to teach me how to pole dance now?” Victor asked, closing his eyes and giving an exasperated chuckle.   
  
When Phichit was tied up to the pole with ropes, Victor’s eyes widened. “Wait – you… Um,” incredibly jittery and confused, he tried not to look his husband’s best friend in the eyes. He tried to imagine Phichit as Yuuri. That made it feel more strange, though.   
  
He eyed the ropes and Phichit bound to the pole, and in the midst of his uncomfortable confusion, an idea popped into his head.   
  
“I know what the theme should be! I want to wear a nice black suit, and I want Yuuri to be tied up, and I want handcuffs and a whip and paddle…” Victor said excitedly, getting caught up in his fantasy. “Or maybe I could be a cop!”

* * *

 

“Well that’s an interesting theme! I’m pretty sure we can make that work. Surely you have some suits on you? Or maybe we can go shop later. Vegas has its good places to buy a lot of ‘stuff’.” he winked.  
  
Phichit could imagine it. The show unfolding right before his eyes. Although he had forgotten to tell that the show was going to be held at their villa’s entertainment area where Yuuri would be the main performance for Victor. Surely Arin could keep Victor’s performance a secret, right? He’d definitely save the best for last.  
  
“Okay let’s do it from the top!” said one of the instructors.  
  
After a few hours, Victor was able to run through the entire routine without a hitch. Perfect runs in one day. At the end of the session, Phichit took Victor shopping for props and toys.  
  
“It’s unfair Chris gave you a Lamborghini so I want you and Yuuri to take this for Barcelona.”  
  
He handed over two vouchers for Armani suits.  
  
“Nothing special to you, I’m sure. But you make Yuuri happy so… I wanna be your wingman just like Chris is to Yuuri.”

* * *

Victor looked at the vouchers that Phichit held out and gracefully took them. “Thank you, Phichit. Neither you or Chris had to do any of this.” He smiled, then pulled the Thai man into a hug.   
  
The two then wandered into a high quality adult shop for props. Victor shamelessly picked out a riding crop, some red rope, handcuffs, leather gloves, and a flogger. He figured if he needed anything else, Arin might have some extra props or he could just choose from their arsenal they had brought through airports.   
  
“I think we have everything, maybe. Is there anything else I’d need?” Victor asked as he carried the discreet black bags out of the explicit store.   
  
He had his performance carefully planned and all of the props fit in with the theme; something like Fifty Shades of Gray, or something of the sort. The theme was anything but mild. Even the song he had chosen was terribly lewd. He hoped that he could somehow outdo whatever Yuuri had to offer.   
  
Victor was very excited to see his husband’s reaction to being pulled on stage to partake in the experience he had planned.

* * *

Phichit’s jaw almost dropped when Victor picked out toys like he was picking snacks in the grocery store. The man sure knows how to shop like this. While still processing the fact that Victor actually had extensive knowledge with toys and BDSM despite everyone’s impression of him being a man of science.   
  
Looks like that was just the tip of the iceberg.   
  
“I think you’re all set. I just need to make sure there are only limited people in the staff that knows our plan.”   
  
Back at the villa, Yuuri and Chris were having lighthearted talks over some club sandwiches and wine. When Victor and Phichit arrived at the kitchen to grab something to eat, Yuuri’s mood brightened further when he was blessed with his husband’s presence.   
  
“Oh hey, you’re back! I was searching for you all over the place. We didn’t realize you were whisked away by my bestfriend.”   
  
He pulled down his husband by the cheek and kissed him.   
  
“Say we have a soak on the hot tub later and sleep? I’m still quite exhausted.”

* * *

Victor grabbed a salad and came to sit by Yuuri, but was then pulled down into a surprising kiss. “Oh,” he grinned, “alright.”   
  
Throughout the meal, the four of them made small talk, very clearly dodging around the subject of where either newlywed was throughout the day and what they had been up to. Victor’s answers in response were always something vague like, “stuff” and “things”.   
  
Victor and Yuuri were visibly tired after a long flight and an entire day of learning dance moves for the same purpose. They gave their friends goodbyes and were then sent to retire in their bedroom for the night.   
  
“Mm, sleepy,” Victor yawned, stripping his clothes off to prepare for the long hot tub soak that Yuuri had suggested. The hot water would probably soothe the impending ache settling in his muscles that were not used to excessive hip-swirling.   
  
He came up behind Yuuri and tied his arms around the shorter man’s waist, a happy sigh tickling the back of Yuuri’s neck. “I missed you.” Victor huffed out a laugh.

* * *

 

“Even if it was only for a few hours, I missed you too.” Yuuri replied, leaning back on his husband’s chest.  
  
The hot water relaxed all the tensed muscles from his pole dance practice. This time it was going to be intentional– not like his wedding night. He was too tired to even talk so he simply relaxed in the water in the arms of his husband.  
  
“I’m tired.” he simply said, nuzzling in the comfort of his husband’s embrace. “I wonder what Phichit and Chris has in store for us tomorrow.”  
  
The drowsiness took over Yuuri even if Victor was perhaps talking. The relaxing massage of the bubble jets soothed the tension off his core and eased him into a nap in the middle of their bath.

* * *

“Me too.” Victor hummed, gently carding a hand through Yuuri’s damp hair. “I was just wondering the same thing. They both have really gone out of their way for all of this…” He trailed off.   
  
He watched Yuuri’s eyes flutter closed while he was in the middle of speaking and instead of becoming annoyed that he wasn’t being listened to, Victor chuckled. He was glad that the gentle rumbling in his chest when he spoke soothed Yuuri to sleep along with the bubble jets.   
  
The water felt wonderful on his stiff muscles. He relaxed and huffed a laugh when Yuuri’s head lolled to the side and leaned on Victor’s shoulder.   
  
His phone was nearby so he quickly shot a selfie of him and Yuuri. His husband always did have the cutest sleeping face. He promptly uploaded it to all of his social media, just to brag about how lucky he was with Yuuri.

* * *

 

Yuuri just felt like he could sleep for as longer as he would like in the comfort of the hot tub. But when he started to slide down Victor’s washboard abs and half of his face submerged into the water, he shot up coughing out the water that went into his nostrils.  
  
“Oh gosh Victor, you could’ve told me I was falling asleep.” He coughed. “I really should get to bed.”  
  
He grabbed for his towel and exited the hot tub to get changed into his sleep clothes. Soon as Yuuri was ready for bed, he approached Victor who was still in the tub.  
  
“Kiss me to sleep?” He simply requested, fully knowing just how the notion of anything sweet can get Victor scrambling out of what he was currently doing.  
  
Yuuri got on the bed and was startled a little to see himself from above. The mirror captured the entire expanse of the bed. While waiting for his husband, he took his phone and snapped a mirror selfie. A quite unique one.

* * *

Victor was very amused as he watched his husband slowly sink down into the bubbling water. He giggled when Yuuri accidentally snorted chlorine up his nose and coughed it out of his mouth. He took a picture of that exact moment as well. That became his new lockscreen - Yuuri choking up hot tub water and making a gross face. Glorious.   
  
His attention was soon deterred when Yuuri got out of the tub to change. Victor watched the water drip from Yuuri’s body as he walked away, and he got a very nice view. He chose to stay in the water to observe his beautiful husband.   
  
Upon the simple request, Victor’s heart almost popped out of his chest. “Yes, of course,” he stammered, almost slipping on the tile as he scrambled out of the hot water and into a towel.   
  
He jumped onto the bed right beside Yuuri and looked up at the mirror. “Are you going to watch me kiss you?” Victor snickered, ghosting his lips across Yuuri’s cheek.

* * *

“M-Maybe.” he chuckled. “It IS quite distracting.”   
  
Yuuri turned to his side and closed the distance between his lips and Victor’s with a hum. He loved this feeling. Yet with Victor’s impending flight out of the earth, Yuuri wasn’t prepared to miss this feeling. He’ll come back, he always thought to himself. He’ll find a way to bring Victor back before three years and he was going to make it happen.   
  
What could be the detrimental effects of staying in space for more than one year on the human body? Scott Kelly was there the longest and Victor was to surpass that threefold.   
  
Kissing was nice without having to think. For now he wallowed in the pleasure of the kiss and touch of his husband. Then again, what did god see from above as he watched them kiss? Yuuri slightly opened his eyes and glanced sideways to the mirror.   
  
So that’s what we look like? Victor looked beautiful from this view.   
  
Yuuri stretched his arm a little and hit a button on the headboard. All of a sudden, the divider beside the bed flipped and revealed another massive mirror.   
  
“E-Eh? Another?”

* * *

Victor was lost in Yuuri’s lips and had barely even noticed the new sudden addition to the bedroom until his husband spoke up between kisses.   
  
“Oh,” he paused to look at the other mirror that had seemingly appeared out of thin air. He briefly wondered why in the world they had booked this strange haunted house mirror room until he remembered who actually had booked it.   
  
Phichit and Chris had to have known what they were doing. There was no way that they weren’t aware.   
  
Victor giggled when he made the realization. He rolled from his side onto his back and looked up into the large mirror overhead.   
  
“Well, I guess I do tell you that I wish you could see yourself when we have sex. Now I can say it and legitimately have ways for you to do it.”

* * *

He glanced at the divider mirror and raised a brow. “What is this one for? Is it for me to watch myself have sex? That’s strange. I don’t know, I feel like your orgasm face is much more appealing. Though I’ve never seen mine.”   
  
Yuuri was now very curious as to why there were so many mirrors surrounding the bed.   
  
“Seriously Victor, there are so many mirrors I feel like if I woke up in the middle of the night, I’ll get startled by my own reflection.”   
  
He glanced at the mirror and back to his husband.   
  
“I guess we’re going to see what it looks like at a third person point of view.”   
  
Yuuri pulled his husband closer and snuggled him for a moment.   
  
“But maybe not tonight.” he yawned, rolling over his husband’s torso, resting on top of him.   
  
However even if he did say not tonight, his own position was like a cruel tease to Victor.    
  
“Good night, Vitya.” he hummed against his chest.

* * *

Victor laughed. “There’s a Russian superstition about a lady named the Queen of Spades who appears in mirrors if you set out candles or something and she eats your face off.”   
  
He turned over to face Yuuri with a grin before his husband was suddenly on top of him. He scrunched his brows together and saw his wildly conflicted expression in the reflection above him.   
  
“What – you can’t just do that,” Victor mumbled.   
  
“No no, not goodnight yet, Yuuri…” He whined, gently shaking his cruel, abusive husband.   
  
Yuuri didn’t even budge or open his eyes.   
  
Victor sighed and accepted his fate.   
  
He relented and snuggled up with Yuuri, softly stroking random circles on his back. He eventually nodded off to sleep as well.


	11. The Boy Who Can't Swim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri Katsuki had a secret. But the title is pretty much enough to give it away. Of course, Victor had no clue. They finally make use of the bedroom mirrors.

Yuuri wasn’t an early bird in any place if he didn’t set an alarm. But today was a little special. He woke up of his own accord at 6AM and the first thing he wanted to do is to appease his growling stomach. He was still in the early stages of waking up so he was still drowsy and his eyes were still closed.  
  
The sun hasn’t risen yet so there was barely anything lighting their room. He wanted to go back to sleep but his mind wouldn’t let him. He could still feel his husband beneath him who was sleeping like a rock.   
  
Yuuri stirred and sat up. His eyes were still blurred from sleep and he turned his head. When he saw a vision of his husband and some other figure straddling him, Yuuri let out a terrified scream and shook the bed, scrambling for whatever.   
  
“Victor!” he screamed, panting. “Victor, something is on you!”

* * *

Victor groaned when he was suddenly thrashed around by Yuuri. “What is it –” he asked, his mind still foggy from sleep and mildly irritated that his good dream had been interrupted.  
  
He jolted up, however, when Yuuri screamed, his protective husband instincts finally kicking into gear.   
  
‘Something’ is not very specific at all, and by 'something’, Victor assumed Yuuri meant a spider – his worst fear. Okay, probably not his worst fear, but it definitely felt like he was going to die at the moment.   
  
He was about to jump out of bed and shake himself free of the invader when he realized that the only thing on top of him was Yuuri. Victor looked in the mirror, his tired brain trying to catch up.   
  
“Did you – Yuuri, that’s,” Victor pointed to the reflection, “that’s you, honey. Are you okay? Did you not recognize yourself?” He asked through a multitude of giggles. He pulled his husband down into a hug.

* * *

 

“Huh?”  
  
Yuuri squinted his eyes and his brain finally processed what that blurry figure was. Right, the mirror from last night was still there.  
  
“Ugh it was just the mirror.” he embarrassedly groaned into Victor’s hug. “I totally forgot that thing was there.”  
  
He deeply inhaled Victor’s innate scent that makes him– Victor and relaxed in the embrace of his giggling husband. Yuuri was just about to fall asleep again when his stomach suddenly growled angrily.  
  
“Hungry.” he hummed. “But sleepy.”  
  
Another loud growl.  
  
“I can’t sleep with this growling around.”  
  
He propped himself up on an elbow and reached for the phone by the nightstand.  
  
“Breakfast, please. Balcony. Thank you.”  
  
Yuuri rolled out of bed and headed to open some of the dim lights just to illuminate a bit of his path towards the balcony door without frustrating Victor’s sleepy eyes before he went out to inhale the sweet scent of the morning. The sky was barely lit as the first few rays of the dawn rose from the distance.

* * *

Victor curled up with Yuuri once again and was determined to fall back asleep, but was interrupted for a second time by Yuuri’s stomach growling. He huffed out a pained laugh and pushed his husband off.

  
“I’m sleeping, be quiet.” Victor pouted when Yuuri began talking into the phone. He rolled over and hid his face in the pillow.   
  
Victor was normally a morning person. It was too early to wake up when they had all of the time to sleep in, though. When he was forced to wake up before his body was fully rested, he tended to turn into a bit of a grump.   
  
He tried to fall asleep again. Yuuri seemed to insist that he doesn’t go back to sleep.   
  
The barely-there light from outside wasn’t enough to hurt his eyes, but it did hurt his feelings. Victor opened his eyes and glared at the disturbance. He sighed and decided that it was no use, and instead got up to throw a robe on.   
  
He made his way out to the balcony with a yawn. Victor leaned his torso over Yuuri’s shoulder and draped himself over his husband. “Divorced.” He grumbled, pressing sweet kisses to Yuuri’s neck.

* * *

 

“Then that means we can get married again and do this all over once more.” he chuckled, gently cupping his hand over Victor’s cheek.  
  
Staff was quick and in no time, butlers came in with breakfast pushed in a metal cart. Yuuri and Victor sat across each other over breakfast with a butler on standby in the distance for anything else they required.   
  
He checked his phone’s notes again and confirmed their activities for the day.   
  
“Looks like we’re going on a road trip around in the afternoon before heading to this fancy dinner Phichit booked. He said we need to be in a formal get up. I packed some of our suits and we can just get the attendants to iron them out for us later.”   
  
Yuuri peered over the balcony as he took a bite out of his toast.   
  
“Want to splash around the pool all morning before lunch?”

* * *

Victor looked down at the large, crystal clear pool that seemed very inviting. He smiled and took a sip of his juice, grinning from behind his glass. “You know, nobody else is using the pool. There’s no rules against skinny dipping.”  
  
Once both of them had finished their breakfast and Yuuri had convinced Victor into wearing swim trunks, they got changed and Victor was promptly lathered in sun screen by his husband.   
  
By the time they got to the pool in the lawn of the villa, the sun was bright and shone down on the water, the aqua liquid reflecting sparkles onto Victor’s ridiculously expensive sunglasses.   
  
“It isn’t that cold,” Victor mentioned upon dipping his toes into the water, although nothing was too cold for him; a pure Russian, used to freezing climates.   
  
He leaped forwards and dove right into the clear water, spraying a thin wave over Yuuri. His head popped up out of the surface a moment later and he swam up to the edge of the pool to look up at Yuuri, expecting him to jump in as well.

* * *

Yuuri put a toe on into the water, feeling the temperature. But Victor’s large wave just validated how cold it truly was.  
  
“Isn’t that cold?!” he snapped.   
  
He looked around and found a large inflatable rubber duck boat at the side. Yuuri walked over to the boat and shoved it into the water. Carefully, he put his legs through the holes and let his feet do the paddling as he relaxed on the duck’s rear.   
  
“Now this is nice.” he sighed.   
  
He glanced over at Victor who was at the other end and started paddling his legs in his direction.   
  
Yuuri has a little secret.   
  
He doesn’t know how to swim.

* * *

Victor, blissfully unaware of his husband’s inability to swim, correlated Yuuri’s comment and unwillingness to get directly into the water with the fear of the cold temperature.  
  
He floated around, watching Yuuri paddle away on the big duck floatie. “You know, it’s easier to adjust to the temperature if you just go all in at once.”   
  
Victor climbed out of the pool for a moment, dragged Yuuri’s floatie over to the edge, and easily picked his husband up in his arms.   
  
“Like this.” He said while effortlessly tossing Yuuri halfway across the pool, the man landing with a loud splash. Victor followed suit soon after and dove right in near Yuuri, though his delivery was much more precise rather than flailing arms and the choked-out screams that Yuuri projected.

* * *

“N-No, no, no, Victor! Don’t!”  
  
Yuuri struggled in his husband’s arms and kicked his feet when Victor lifted him up from his duck floating device.   
  
“Victor don’t do it– don’t, don’t, don’t AAAAAHHHH!!!”   
  
_**Splash!** _   
  
A gush of sudden coldness gushed through his body and for a moment he froze. He screamed into the water when another large wave rippled close to him.   
  
He desperately paddled to the shallower side of the pool when he could feel the water pull him down.   
  
“HELP!” He screamed over the water.   
  
He dipped for a moment.   
  
“I can’t!– Swim!”   
  
Yuuri paddled for his life, wading and kicking his legs to grab for the large duck far away.   
  
“Duckie!”

* * *

Victor came up to the surface a moment later and watched for a second as Yuuri struggled within the water.  
  
“You can’t swim?” He asked in disbelief. He had never even known about Yuuri’s inability to swim, and he definitely wouldn’t have tossed his husband in if he had known better.   
  
“Hold on, stop moving around so much!” Victor huffed, trying to get ahold of Yuuri without being kicked in the face from the younger man’s flailing limbs. The Japanese man was splashing water everywhere, including Victor’s face, which made it harder to rescue him.   
  
“You’re fine, you won’t die.” He snickered, grabbing hold of Yuuri’s waist. He swam in place with Yuuri, gripping onto his husband securely.   
  
“There. You’re okay. I’ll teach you how to swim. Would you like that?” Victor grinned, keeping Yuuri afloat in his arms.

* * *

 

Yuuri let out a sigh of relief when his husband finally rescued him from the watery depths of the pool that was sucking him in. He couldn’t feel his feet touch the floor so that meant they were on the very deep end of the pool. Perhaps eight to nine feet? He doesn’t know.

  
“I should’ve told you earlier that I can’t swim.” he wiped his face off of the excess water.   
  
He gently kicked his legs as Victor held on to him.   
  
“This feels nice. Yes, I’d like that.”   
  
Unlike Victor, Yuuri was a slow learner when it came to something kinetic. He was a fast theory learner but he had a hard time telling his body exactly what it wants it to do so swimming was hard a task to learn for the first time.   
  
But he was learning steady and was at least able paddle like a puppy.   
  
“Isn’t it way too early in the morning to have swimming lessons?”   
  
The Swiss man in his robes called over from the poolside, carrying a bottle of wine and a glass.   
  
“Hi, coach Victor.”

* * *

Victor was in the middle of teaching Yuuri to float on his back when Chris decided to make an appearance.  
  
“Isn’t it way too early in the morning to be drinking?” Victor retaliated, pointing to the glass of wine with a smirk.   
  
“Oh, I’m a coach now, am I? Too bad for my student that I have no professional water training, and I’m not a registered life guard. Lucky you, Yuuri.” He teased, hefting his husband up for a piggyback ride. Victor swam over to the edge of the pool with Yuuri on his back and propped his arms up on the concrete.   
  
“Are you coming in? It’s nice. Yuuri has only drowned once. No sharks in sight.”   
  
Victor splashed a bit of water on Chris’ ankles just because he could. “Where’s Phichit?” He asked, looking around as if the Thai man were hiding behind a shrub or something.

* * *

“There’s no such thing as too early when it comes to alcohol.” Chris chuckled.  
  
Yuuri was enjoying having a piggy back ride with his husband as he swam towards the edge of the pool. In a way he felt like he was a little boy again.   
  
While Victor splashed Chris by the ankles, Yuuri tried to put his foot down to check for the depth. Apparently he was able to put his foot down with ease.   
  
“Here I am!” As if on cue, Phichit emerged from the alfresco deck with a mug of coffee. “Ready for the day, love birds?”   
  
Yuuri knocked Victor backwards into the water and supported him with an arm behind his back and another behind his knees.   
  
“You betcha!” He carried his husband like a bride easily because of the water.

* * *

“Love birds? Yuuri, we’re birds n- whups!” Victor was suddenly in the arms of his husband. He looked up at the other and laughed.  
  
“Wow, look at you! So strong!” He cooed, leaning up and wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s neck. He leaned in and kissed the shorter man’s cheek.   
  
With the sudden shift in balance, Yuuri seemed to lose his footing and went tumbling down into the water along with Victor. While the other was standing up and wiping the water from his face, Victor stayed underneath the water.   
  
He swam around, then popped up in front of Yuuri. His cheeks were swollen with water he had stored away. Victor grinned the best he could with his cheeks full, then squirted a stream of water up at Yuuri’s face. He disappeared again right after.   
  
Victor’s head appeared in the deep end where he looked at Yuuri with a smug grin, challenging him to come and get him.

* * *

“That’s thanks to buoyancy. I can’t possibly do the same thing in normal gravity. You’re too heavy for me.” he chuckled, bouncing Victor in his arms.  
  
Slowly, he moved across the water to the opposite side of the pool where it was still the same depth but as he got to the middle, he stepped on what felt like a pool light and lost his balance, toppling under the water and submerging them both.   
  
“Sorry–!” he coughed, wiping his face off of excess water. “I stepped on something I– Victor?”   
  
Yuuri searched the pool to see if his husband was afloat or… or worse! What if he breathed in water because of their slip?!   
  
“Victor? Victor?!” he called out.   
  
“Yuuri he’s coming.” Chris snickered, sipping on wine.   
  
“What?”   
  
And right on cue, Victor popped up from below with a face swelling with air or maybe it was water.   
  
“Oh there you are, I was beginning to worry–”   
  
SQUIRT.   
  
Yuuri coughed and submerged his face to rinse off the mixture of pool water and saliva off his face and was just about to apprehend the culprit when he went to the deep end of the pool. Yuuri slowly walked to where the duck was docked and inserted himself through the floatie to catch his husband that was swimming in the deep ends.

* * *

Victor sunk down so only the top of his head and his eyes were visible over the water. He observed his husband crawling into the floatie and slowly making his way towards him. He laughed, but all that came out was bubbles rising to the surface of the water.  
  
“You can swim, you know. You’d go faster if you let go of the floatie.”   
  
He filled his lungs with air before swimming back underneath the water, this time circling Yuuri like a shark.   
  
Victor popped back up and squirted another thin stream of water at Yuuri like a perfect human drinking fountain. “Come and get me!” The Russian taunted. He quickly disappeared underneath the water again.   
  
His method of swimming away, coming back, and targeting worked for quite a while. He toyed with Yuuri, appearing in different places in the pool and then spitting water at his husband.   
  
Victor swam up behind Yuuri and pinched his butt before quickly swimming away underneath the surface again.

* * *

 

“I’d rather go this pace than kill myself,” he argued, kicking his legs hard to catch up to Victor.  
  
Yuuri noticed Victor’s silhouette in the water circle him like a shark and Chris was highly amused. Phichit simply was too busy checking notifications on his phone while having breakfast.  
  
“HEYYY!!” he covered his face with his arms. “Stop that!!”  
  
But we were talking about Victor here. He would definitely do whatever he was told not to do under the reasoning that he was an astronaut. The Russian man popped out of the water in several places and Chris laughed in delight each time Victor squirted water. Phichit seemed to have noticed how Yuuri was on the losing side.  
  
“Yuuri! You’re becoming your husband’s spitoon! Squirt him too!”  
  
Chris snickered at his mental dirty reference.  
  
“NOT THAT!” the Thai man smacked the Swiss’ arm. “Save that for later.”  
  
Yuuri did as he was told and gathered a mouthful of water but as he readied for a counterattack, his husband pinches him in the butt causing the water he stores up in his cheeks go down his throat.  
  
“Oh god no Yuuri why’d you swallow?!” Phichit facepalmed.  
  
Chris laughed even harder.  
  
Yuuri kicked and kicked his feet to get a move but as he did so, his trunks’ waist ties loosened and he did not notice it doing down his legs until it was completely off.

* * *

Victor heard the swallowing comment that Phichit made, and he couldn’t help but laugh even as he went underwater, which resulted in him inhaling some pool water. He coughed above the surface but couldn’t stop laughing even as he choked.  
  
He dove back underwater when he was able to straighten himself out, and he was about to pinch Yuuri’s ass again, but this time there was a lack of a barrier.   
  
Victor scrunched his brows up and curiously felt around when he felt like something was missing.   
  
He reached around and grabbed Yuuri’s dick, then made his conclusion when he felt his husband’s junk uncovered and void of swim shorts.   
  
Popping back up out of the water, Victor laughed even harder than he had before. “Yuuri, you’re – look!” He pointed to the pair of swim trunks that were slowly floating towards the deep end of the pool.   
  
Victor absolutely lost it.   
  
He held onto Yuuri’s floatie for stabilization while he busted his gut laughing. He reached down and felt Yuuri’s bare ass once again, then laughed so hard he started to wheeze.

* * *

Yuuri started laughing at Victor who seemed to be coughing out water when he emerged from the water.  
  
“Serves you right.” he cackled.   
  
But of course, our dear Japanese boy had no idea what was going on at all. Only did he realize it when Victor pinched the cheeks of his ass and the squeeze had more intensity to it.   
  
“Hey!” he tried to paddle out of Victor’s vicinity to avoid him but the man was still circling him like a damn shark.   
  
It was at that moment– Yuuri knew– that he was skinny dipping now. Yuuri felt Victor’s hand grab for his dick underwater, causing Yuuri to scream into the morning sky of what sounded like a cry of anguish, horror and something not human.   
  
“IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!” a piercing scream resonated through the grounds, sending birds flying off of their perch of the trees.   
  
Chris and Phichit were initially in shock and now were rolling at the poolside in stitches seeing the swim shorts now floating away.   
  
“MY SHORTS!”   
  
Yuuri paddled to his runaway shorts in his duckie that was the only thing that was covering his sanity, splashing water at Victor to keep him away from his pursuit of his shorts.

* * *

Victor had to hold his ears when Yuuri’s piercing scream left his ears ringing. He seriously hoped nobody would call the police because of a suspected murder.  
  
But really, the only people who had been murdered were the three men who were currently laughing so hard they couldn’t breathe.   
  
Victor had a hard time swimming with his constant laughing and inconsistent air intake, but he swam alongside Yuuri and laughed when his husband began splashing water at him to ward him off.   
  
However, he was faster than Yuuri whilst swimming.   
  
Victor reached Yuuri’s swim shorts before the rightful owner could. He placed the pair of shorts on his head like a hat and positively howled with laughter.   
  
“I’m sorry I’m being so mean to you, but it’s just – it’s so funny!”   
  
The drawstrings to his own shorts were neatly tied in a bow so they weren’t able to come off unless pulled, thankfully. He was glad for that fact at the moment, though he was still within his husband’s reach.

* * *

 

“GIVE THAT BACK OR I’LL SCREAM YOUR FULL NAME SO LOUD IT’LL REACH THE SPACE STATION!” Yuuri snatched his trunks away from Victor’s head and gripped the fabric tight so that it would not get snatched by this man.  
  
Chris and Phichit were rolling on the poolside in their cozy alfresco, unable to catch a breath. Yuuri splashed a huge wave of water at them, rendering the two men soaked. But that didn’t stop their laughter. In fact, it even got them more riled in their cackles seeing Yuuri so upset.  
  
Yuuri’s face was already beet red from embarrassment and he wanted nothing now but to go back to bed and sleep there until he has been forgotten by all who knew him.  
  
The Japanese man had to surrender his hold on the duckie for a moment, submerging down the ring and wearing his swim shorts again with the strings tightly knotted. Soon as he finished, he swam back up to his ring– except that his duckie ring wasn’t there. He hadn’t noticed that it floated to the deep end!  
  
“My duckie!” he cried, panicking as he swam across the water to fetch his duck floatie.  
  
Yuuri was swimming at the deep ends and he had no idea he was doing it until he managed to grab on to the duck.

* * *

Victor wheezed as Yuuri screamed at him and snatched his trunks back. “I might be deaf by the time I’m on the ISS…” He snickered.  
  
He watched as Yuuri panicked and tied his shorts back up, then tried to fetch the duck floatie. He noticed the other swimming without realizing he was doing it; so absorbed in the pursuit of his floatie.   
  
“Yuuri,” Victor said with a grin. When his husband didn’t look up, he swam over to the duck as well. “Yuuri!”   
  
He hung onto the floatie and chuckled. “Do you realize you just swam all the way over here? You don’t even need the floatie anymore.” Victor tugged the inflatable away and set it on the edge of the pool.   
  
“Look at you!” He clapped, seeing Yuuri keep himself afloat without aid or panic. “You can swim!” Victor cupped Yuuri’s cheeks and booped his nose.   
  
“The only thing that was stopping you was your mental barrier.”

* * *

 

“Wait– I did? I’m–”  
  
Yuuri glanced down to himself, floating in the water without the aid of the duck floatie that his husband pulled away from him.  
  
“Oh god I did!” he cheered. “I did! I did swim!”  
  
Yuuri tested out his newfound skill and started to swim across each end of the pool without the fear of drowning.  
  
“Victor I’m swimming! Look I’m–”  
  
_**SPLASH!!!**_  
  
Chris had cannonballed into the water, sending huge waves that sent Yuuri under water.  
  
“Woops.” the Swiss man mischievously snickered.  
  
But Yuuri didn’t resurface. In fact, the water became calm and the Japanese man never emerged from the wave, worrying the Swiss man and the rest of the people around.  
  
That was, until he lifted up just beside Victor with his husband’s trunks on his head.  
  
“Looking for me?” he asked, after spitting a load of water into his husband’s face.

* * *

Victor put his arms out to shield himself from Chris’ massive wave, then pushed his own wave at Chris in response.  
  
He noticed Yuuri didn’t come up out of the water. He frowned, waiting for a moment to see if the other man would resurface. When he didn’t, Victor splashed Chris in the face. “Did you just kill my husband?”   
  
He groaned and threw his head back. He was about to dive underwater to search for his disappearing husband, but then the man he was looking for appeared right beside him.   
  
“Oh, hi Yuuri, I thought Chris has drowned you! I was – what’s on your head?”   
  
Those swim shorts certainly weren’t Yuuri’s, and they were definitely his own. He looked down and noticed his bottom half was void of the shorts that were supposed to be there.   
  
“What? How did you –”   
  
Victor coughed when Yuuri spit water directly onto his face and in his mouth. It happened to be his second time inhaling water in the exact same spot. He was beginning to think that he might be the one to drown instead of Yuuri.   
  
“I thought you said there was no skinny dipping allowed!” He said once he had caught his breath, then playfully grabbed hold of Yuuri and dunked him underneath the water.

* * *

 

Chris heavily wondered if he really did kill Yuuri. He coughed when Victor sent a huge wave his way and wiped his face to search the surface if he emerged.  
  
“Oh. Right, I forgot he only learned how to swim.”  
  
But as the Japanese man resurfaced beside Victor, Chris and Phichit started to laugh.  
  
Revenge. was. sweet.  
  
“Well, I just thought that this looks pretty on my head, yeah?” he snickered,  
  
Yuuri hadn’t prepared himself for the dip down the water when Victor yanked him down under. He struggled to paddle himself up to the surface, taking a deep breath and coughing out the inhaled bit of water.  
  
“Alright you bunch of fishes, we have an hour left before we need to go prepare. We’re going on a road trip, a few games at the casino, a fancy dinner and back here.”  
  
The Thai man winked at Victor subtly, implying that little secret they had.  
  
“I’m gonna go make some calls.” he excused himself and left the other three in the water.  
  
“Phichit’s reeeeeally is into his preparations and arrangements for us,” Yuuri remarked at his best friend. “You too, Chris. We can’t thank you enough.”

* * *

Victor raised a brow. “Casino games? Are we gambling? Can I auction off my husband because he stole my pants?” He teased, looking over at Yuuri with a satisfied smirk.  
  
He snatched said shorts from Yuuri’s head and slipped them back on.   
  
Victor kissed Yuuri’s nose and smiled before climbing out of the pool to get his towel. He wrapped it around his waist and held the other out to Yuuri.   
  
“Mhm, Phichit and Chris have both done a lot. I’m excited to see whatever is planned.”   
  
He helped his husband get dried off and then they both made their way back to their room. Victor opened the closet and pulled out two brand new suits; one a wine red matching set with golden lapels and a black tie, and the other was navy blue with the same gold lapels and tie.   
  
Victor handed the dark maroon one to Yuuri. “The suits you chose were ugly. They’re gone now. You’re lucky I saved you from that mess, Yuurachka. And look, we’re matching now!”

* * *

Yuuri inspected the brand new suits laid before him. He blinked. And again. And again until he was able to process that his husband had disposed of his suits and replaced them with these new luxury suits.  
  
“These are…”   
  
He ran his hand over the soft fabric of the shirt and the coat, searching for the brand label. Soon as he grabbed hold of the label, he slowly flipped it and closed his eyes, a little nervous to check.   
  
He took a deep breath and opened his eyes.   
  
“Armani.” he gasped.   
  
He shot a look of disbelief.   
  
“Victor this is way too fancy– like really way too fancy! Like your Lamborghini! And I liked my old suits!”   
  
But they did, after all, match. And that’s what he liked about it. Yuuri took a quick shower and dressed himself up standing in front of the full sized mirror by the bed. His glasses made him look a little too dorky so he opted to wear his contact lenses instead. He brushed his hair back and took a sharp inhale.   
  
“Okay, ready.”

* * *

“Well, nobody has ever called me cheap. I like fancy things. That’s why I chose you.” Victor hummed. “I didn’t like your old suits. They felt ugly, and they looked ugly, even if you can make anything you wear attractive.”  
  
He smiled in the mirror that Yuuri was looking in and then went to take a quick shower to wash off all of the chlorine smell.   
  
When he came back out, he wasn’t expecting for Yuuri to be looking so delectable. He looked like he had on their wedding night, and it was almost too much for him to handle.   
  
“Yuuri, you need – okay, d-do you want to wear your old suit? I destroyed it, but I can go buy you another cheap one because this is just too much, I’ve made a terrible mistake,”   
  
Victor almost drooled over his own suit.   
  
The dark red fabric fitted Yuuri much too tightly and perfectly and Victor was going to have a heart attack because when paired with the slicked back hair and no glasses –   
  
“Yuuri, I can’t, you’re not ready, I’m certainly not ready,” Victor almost cried when he cupped Yuuri’s ass that was perfectly accentuated by the slacks. “Please,” he whimpered, though he didn’t quite know what he was asking for.

* * *

 

Little did Victor know before Yuuri had put on his new suit, he had already worn his show attire underneath that was inclusive of a corset, lacy panties that were strapped to long lacy socks and a small choker hidden in his collar.  
  
He had amped up the fragrance lotion as he wore the lingerie set, smelling like sleek business wearing his suit and seduction underneath the formality.  
  
When Victor cupped his ass, he let out a squeal akin to a piglet and his face was dusted pink.  
  
“Are you okay, Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov? Because if you aren’t, I’m going to tell Phichit you’re not feeling well to go.”  
  
He turned to his husband.  
  
“Please what?” he placed a hand over his bare chest.  
  
Yuuri chuckled and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.  
  
“Maybe you should get dressed first before you catch a cold.” he trailed his hand down his chest, his washboard abs and flicked the obvious tent in the towel.  
  
The Japanese man chuckled and pulled away. “I’m going to grab a drink. A nice glass of soda would be nice.”

* * *

Victor wheezed and leaned his head on Yuuri’s shoulder. “I’m definitely not okay. We should stay here and never go anywhere else ever again.”  
  
His body jumped when the bulge under the towel was flicked. “Yu-u-u-uri..!” Victor whined when he pulled away.   
  
In order to please his husband in any way that he could, he zipped away to find Yuuri a glass of soda. He felt compelled to do anything Yuuri wanted at the moment. He came back and handed the cold glass to Yuuri with a grimace.   
  
He groaned in frustration when he wasn’t getting what he wanted. “You make me like this, and then you act like you’ve done nothing wrong, and then I’m left to suffer! It’s terrible and it makes my dick hurt!”   
  
Victor was about ready to sob. He unenthusiastically got dressed in his suit, clipped his watch around his wrist, and spritzed his neck and wrists with his expensive cologne.   
  
Tightening the tie around his neck, he then fixed his hair and sighed. “Do you see this? It won’t go away!” Victor pointed to the crotch of his pants and groaned, shifting uncomfortably to try and angle his excitement so it wouldn’t be so visible.   
  
Yuuri only laughed when Victor whined about his dick hurting. He sipped on his drink and watched as his husband expertly wore his suit like it was a careful art of wearing a kimono.   
  
He glanced at his digital watch and back to his frustrated husband. He tipped over the glass and let out a satisfying exhale once his thirst was quenched.   
  
“Can’t be helped. Let’s make it quick. That soda wasn’t quenching enough.”

* * *

Yuuri wedged himself in between his husband and the mirror, backing him to the bed until the back of his knees hit the edge.  
  
“We have ten minutes.”   
  
Yuuri got on his knees and unbuckled Victor’s belt, unbuttoned and unzipped his fly. Under the briefs was an excitement aching for a touch. He, too, could feel his arousal but he can deny himself until later. He yanked the waistband of the black fabric and glanced back up at Victor.   
  
“Looks like you’re going to enjoy the view in two or three ways.” he redirected his eyes to the mirrors and back to his husband.   
  
Victor was backed into the bed until the back of his knees hit the edge and he had no choice but to stumble onto the sheets. He sat on the mattress and watched in awe as his husband got down on his knees.

* * *

“Yuuri,” he gasped, stroking a hand through Yuuri’s slicked back hair and cradling the back of his head.  
  
His attention was brought to the mirrors, and he could see Yuuri from almost every angle.   
  
Victor’s eyes spun when his fly was unzipped and his briefs were shoved down under his balls.   
  
“Yuuri, Yuuri Yuuri Yuuri, I love you,” Victor looked down at Yuuri, already exasperated when the Japanese man hadn’t even started what was about to come yet.   
  
“Can I fuck your throat? Please?” He asked, his hard cock aching for some sort of stimulation.

* * *

 

“I love you too…” he placed a gentle kiss on the tip.  
  
“If that’s what’s going to make my husband happy, then your wish is my command.”  
  
He shifted into a more comfortable position, beginning to wet Victor’s length with his saliva as Yuuri played with his sacks gently. He bobbed his head up and down with each time he pulled up, he sucked as hard as he could.  
  
Yuuri looked up to Victor with a lewd look in his eyes and a mouth full of dick. He stretched his vision a little further, getting a glimpse of himself sucking on a cock from above.  
  
It was oddly very, very, very arousing. His own erection ached now compared to earlier. Looking in the mirror was a mistake.  
  
With a nod, he had signaled Victor to proceed to take control. He crossed his arms behind him and braced himself for Victor’s thrusting.

* * *

 

Victor gasped when Yuuri took him all the way down his throat. “How are you so good at this? You have like, no gag reflex…”  
  
He noticed Yuuri looking into the mirror above and he chuckled. “Do you like watching yourself? I like watching you, too. You’re beautiful like this.”  
  
Cupping Yuuri’s cheeks, Victor groaned and bit his bottom lip. “Snap your fingers if you need me to stop, okay?” He knew that was their safe-word if they were in a scene where either of them were unable to speak, and he knew that Yuuri knew that, but he still wanted to remind him. Just in case.  
  
Victor held Yuuri’s head in his hands, then gave a few slow thrusts into the Japanese man’s throat. He moaned and closed his eyes.  
  
He knew they had to go fast – ten minutes wasn’t a long time – so Victor began ruthlessly thrusting at a fast pace, using Yuuri’s mouth for his own pleasure.  
  
“So good, giving me just what I needed,” Victor babbled mindlessly.

* * *

 

Yuuri nodded, confirming that he understood how their safewords would work for this one. He changed the angle of his head and sucked in time of Victor’s thrust to accommodate the massive length down his throat. But as the pace got faster, Yuuri simply widened and hollowed his mouth for Victor’s cock to reach his throat.  
  
He let out very lewd moans as they raced the ten minutes they had, pressing his lips into a tight ring and touching the base of Victor’s member each ruthless thrust.  
  
Yuuri looked up at Victor with coy eyes as he took every inch of his cock with ease down his throat.  
  
“We’re ready, guys!” Phichit called from the outside of their room.  
  
Yuuri’s eyes widened and he knew they needed to finish quick. He hummed to increase the stimulation and sucked hard to coax Victor into climax.

* * *

 

With all of the magic Yuuri was working with his mouth, there really was no way Victor would be able to hold out any longer.  
  
“I’m close, I don’t want to ruin your suit so catch it all, okay?”  
  
His orgasm snuck up on him almost immediately after Phichit had yelled from outside the door. He gave one, two, three more hard thrusts down Yuuri’s throat before he was spilling into his husband’s mouth and over his tongue.  
  
He moaned, eyes closed as he rode out the last waves of ecstasy. “Yuuri,” Victor whispered, then pulled the Japanese man up into his lap. “Thank you. You’re so good at that. Ah, now I don’t want to move…”  
  
Victor flopped back onto the bed with a satisfied smile. He absentmindedly tucked himself back away and zipped his fly back up; this time the front of his pants weren’t obscenely obvious.  
  
“As much as I hate to say, I think we should get going before either Chris or Phichit murder us.”

* * *

 

Yuuri sharply inhaled when he felt Victor’s release fill his mouth and he rapidly started to swallow without letting a single drop escape his mouth. He greedily drank all of the cum his husband released and licked the softening cock clean before Victor tucked himself in and zipped up.  
  
“As much as we should go now, I think it’s best first if I brush my teeth before we go.” he chuckled. “They’re going to smell our activities from my mouth.”  
  
Phichit knocked on the door some more, yelling that it was time to go.  
  
“Two minutes, Phichit!” Yuuri shouted back and sprinted to the bathroom to brush his teeth and made sure to pump up on the mouthwash.  
  
Now with a fresher breath, Yuuri met his husband at the door and pulled him into a kiss.  
  
“Okay, okay save the smoochin’ for later.” the Thai man pushed the two to the corridor, closing the door.

* * *

Victor chuckled and spread out on the bed while Yuuri went to go brush his teeth. He felt a lot better after that, but he still felt a little tingle whenever he looked at Yuuri wearing that suit.  
  
And now the Japanese man’s lips were all red and puffy. That made it even worse.   
  
“I’m going to die,” Victor whined, standing up to fix his hair again.


	12. The Man of Luck and Flying Spinny Kicks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor, Yuuri, Phichit and Chris head to the casino with a mission-- well, not really. But one does not simply mess with the Katsuki-Nikiforov couple and gets away with it.

After an orgasm, Victor always tended to be more clingy than usual. He wanted to give Yuuri a million kisses and squeeze him tightly.  
  
He kissed Yuuri back several times, holding his husband in his arms, then placed a bunch of kisses on each of the Japanese man’s cheeks.   
  
Victor completely ignored Phichit.   
  
He clung to Yuuri like an octopus, kissing his neck, cheeks, nose, lips, forehead, chin; anything and everything he could reach.

* * *

“Save that for later, lean-mean-kissing machine! We’ve got a tight schedule so chop, chop!”   
  
Phichit yanked the two men to the elevator down to the car to make sure that they won’t stop over for anything.   
  
“Hey, Yuuri, I’ve never seen you drive that thing before.” he pointed to the Lambo.   
  
“Me? Drive?” Yuuri asked. “Well, I can. So I wouldn’t have to grab on for dear life.”   
  
Yuuri fished the keys from Victor’s pocket and twirled it in his fingers. He held it away so his dear husband wouldn’t snatch it.   
  
“Great, I’m inputting the location through the GPS. Meet at this casino.”   
  
Yuuri nodded and raised a thumb before pressing a kiss on his husband’s cheek and getting on the driver’s seat as Victor did the same. He studied the dashboard and gripped the steering wheel.   
  
“If I’m correct… this should be the same as driving on the other side.” he put the keys into the ignition and the engine hummed to life.   
  
He wasn’t used to driving on the left side.

* * *

Victor smugly watched as Yuuri tried to figure out the new way of driving, which wasn’t all too different.   
  
“The brake is on the other side, don’t get it confused with the gas.”   
  
He reached over and gently caressed Yuuri’s cheek, sensing the other’s frazzled nerves and tense muscles.   
  
“No pressure, but if you ruin this car I’m going to kill you.”   
  
Victor turned back to watching out of the window and made sure Yuuri didn’t accidentally back up into anything on the way out of the parking lot.   
  
Everything was fine, except Yuuri was driving at an incredibly slow pace.   
  
It was almost maddening, really.   
  
Good for him for somewhat obeying the traffic laws, though. At least he wasn’t going over the speed limit. Was there a penalty for going under the speed limit? Probably.   
  
“Slow down there, speed demon. You’re going to kill us.” Victor said sarcastically, snickering over at Yuuri. He absentmindedly placed a palm over Yuuri’s thigh.

* * *

 

Yuuri shot Victor a dirty look when his husband had to tease him about how slow he drove. It wasn’t all that difficult to drive from the left side after all. After a while of getting used to the dash and the pedals, Yuuri thought of giving his dear husband a lovely surprise.  
  
At the stoplight, they were back at the superhighway where the speed limit was way above the speed he was going.   
  
Victor might think he’d snail their way down this road. But he was so wrong.   
  
“Buckle up.”   
  
When the lights turned green, Yuuri’s competitiveness got the load of him and slammed the gas, bulleting them forward down the road. At the speed he was going, he was experiencing an adrenaline rush. He overtook several massive trucks and other sports cars.   
  
Never underestimate a video gamer’s hand-eye coordination. He breezed through the road, swerving sharply lane by lane. He wasn’t afraid. He was relatively driving safer than his husband was. But also relatively faster, the gauge almost reaching the top speed.

* * *

Victor was expecting Yuuri to go down the road at normal speed, not extremely slow or extremely fast.   
  
He was wrong.   
  
So, so wrong.   
  
Now he understood the sheer terror that came along with someone else controlling his fate rather than himself.   
  
He was somewhat used to the speed they were going with his space training and all, but it was the unexpected sudden change that really startled him.   
  
Plus, it wasn’t anything like he had been trained to do. He was trained in space relevance, not Earth relevance.   
  
“YUURI!”   
  
The hand on Yuuri’s thigh tightened so firmly that Victor swore he could feel his nails digging into Yuuri’s plush flesh.   
  
“YuuriYuuriYuuriYuuriYuuri– I’m going to kill you, oh my god you’re going to die,” Victor laughed maniacally, totally overwhelmed. He doubted Yuuri could even hear his threats over the loud engine.

* * *

Yuuri let out what sounded like an inhuman howl of excitement. He didn’t care if Victor was screaming something while he was driving because all he wanted to do was overtake everything in sight.   
  
“Shut up and hold on!”   
  
The end of the superhighway was about a kilometer away and Yuuri travelled the distance in a mere minute or seconds really. Soon as they enter the busy streets, Yuuri ran a hand over his hair and took a deep breath.   
  
“Well that was great.”   
  
Yuuri slowed down to 60kph and followed the rest of the instructions on the GPS.   
  
“You alright?” He asked his husband who was gripping his thigh.   
  
Victor’s hair disheveled from the burst of speed and eyes wide from what just happened.   
  
“Do I need to change the route to the hospital?”

* * *

“Did you just tell me to shut up?!” Victor yelped in disbelief, face stretched into a terrified smile.   
  
When the ride seemed to slow down, he let out a big breath that he didn’t know he had been holding. “Jesus, Yuuri…”   
  
He threw his head back against the seat and laughed in exasperation. “Aha… Ah, I’m going to kill you, darling… You’re sooo dead…”   
  
Victor groaned and tried to get his eyes to focus.   
  
“Mm, probably. I don’t think I’m the one whose going to need the hospital, though.” He looked over at Yuuri with a knowing look.   
  
“Now I understand how terrifying that was for you, but I still want to ship you off to Antarctica.” Victor wheezed, looking out of the window. He finally released his iron grip on Yuuri’s thigh and stretched out his cramping fingers.

* * *

“I’ll take that as you enjoyed the ride.” He chuckled, continuing the rest of the trip to the casino.   
  
Las Vegas. A place where the world condensed. Oh look, the Eiffel tower!   
  
Yuuri pulled up at the roundabout of the casino and found Chris and Phichit already waiting there. He rolled down the window on Victor’s side.   
  
“What took you guys so long?” Phichit asked, bringing down his sunglasses.   
  
“Sorry, someone almost got an aneurysm and I hesitated if I should head to the hospital instead.”   
  
Briefly leaving the two men to park at the underground parking, Yuuri noticed that there were other several luxury cars lined up so he decided to take one slot among them and parked the Lamborghini beside an Audi. Which apparently was Chris’s ride.   
  
At the elevator going up to the lobby, Yuuri was slightly nervous as he had never ever gambled before.

* * *

Victor frowned the entire rest of the way to the casino. He kept his view on the front window even as Phichit leaned in to speak.   
  
The petty man he was, he grumbled under his breath as they parked. Something about being surprised that Yuuri hadn’t shot the car straight into the concrete wall ahead at full speed.   
  
Being in Las Vegas meant it was a tradition and a necessity to gamble, unless someone happened to be smart with their money. Unlike Victor, the man who had purchased his dog a Gucci sweater and dog shampoo that had gold flecks in it.   
  
(He still liked to think he was good with his money.)   
  
Victor’s salty attitude seemed to dissipate when they made their way into the lobby and then to the main room.   
  
“At least you’re not playing Russian roulette, Yuuri.” Victor chuckled.

* * *

 

“You really wanna kill me for driving your Lambo like that, hm?” he stepped forward and took in the sight of people gambling.  
  
Table after table full of chips and people with cards, slot machines, roulettes and basically the works– only shinier with gold, gold, gold!   
  
Phichit whisked them away to the chips exchange. Apparently, Yuuri only brought about two hundred bucks in his pocket and decided to exchange that with just ONE chip.   
  
“Gambling here is so expensive, Phichit!” he retorted, holding on tightly on his chip.   
  
He purchased five slot machine tokens with the other hundred dollar bill and glanced what he had in his hand.   
  
“I don’t feel lucky today.”

* * *

Victor snorted as he exchanged seven hundred dollars on seven chips. He purchased twenty slot machine tokens with four hundred bucks, then tossed them around in his hand.   
  
“If you say you aren’t lucky, then you won’t be lucky. You’re only cursing yourself.” Victor said unhelpfully.   
  
He kissed Yuuri’s cheek and stood back with a smug grin. “There’s some extra luck for you.”   
  
He made his way over to the slot machines and inserted a token, then pulled the lever. The machine’s panels scrolled through and made a chiming noise when the three matching pictures all lined up.   
  
Victor whipped his head around and looked at Yuuri, his face filled with an expression of ‘I told you so’.

* * *

Yuuri’s jaw absolutely dropped when Victor was bathing in coins worth approximately thousands and thousands of dollars. He turned to one of the slot machines beside Victor and turned the handle, only for him to get nothing.   
  
He sighed disappointed and helped his husband instead to gather himself out of the mountain of coins. Staff started to shovel them into sacks for Victor to claim later.   
  
“How about roulette?” Phichit and Chris pointed out on an empty table and Yuuri simply followed with his husband in tow.   
  
Yuuri took a seat and the dealer readied their table. He held on to his one chip and placed it on the table.   
  
“This isn’t Russian Roulette, right?” he glanced at his husband. “I mean, it would be if we were Georgi, Mila, and Yurio.”   
  
He wore a sheepish grin, waiting for someone to laugh at his joke.

* * *

Victor placed an inside bet when he figured the payout odds would be in his favor, hopefully. He flicked his chip onto the roulette table.   
  
“Mm, Yurio is much too young to gamble.” Victor chuckled and nudged Yuuri’s side in response to his joke.   
  
When everyone else at the table had placed either their inside or outside bets, the ball began spinning around the pockets and some other patrons continued betting as the ball spun in the wheel.   
  
“Rien ne va plus!” The dealer announced, and the betting was off. He placed a dolly onto the winning number on the layout. He swept away all of the losing bets and left only the winning chips, then began making payouts.   
  
“Well, I don’t know what I’m going to do with all of this money while I’m in space. I guess I’ll have to leave it to Makkachin…” Victor smirked over at Yuuri.

* * *

“Oh sure, yes we’ll buy Makkachin a mansion of his own. I’ll be your poodle’s personal assistant and caretaker while I spend all your money on him.”   
  
Victor was a very lucky **_sunavabich_**.   
  
“Yuuri won’t you come to the comfort room with me? Surely Victor and Chris can win off the rest of the other tables.”   
  
He stood up and bid his husband with a brief kiss before going.   
  
“Yuuri, you have horrible luck. How about… say would you like to dance and get paid?”   
  
He flinched at his best friend’s suggestion and wondered.   
  
“Wait, what kind of dance are we talking about?”   
  
“Just a waltz or a tango. Whatever you’d like. Nothing flashy, for sure. You’ll get to keep your clothes on, don’t worry.”   
  
After about some time where Victor would have probably already won his way around the tables, there was an announcement of an Auction on the stage.   
  
“Is this thing on?… Okay, good afternoon ladies and gentlemen I’d like to auction a dance with a top-notch dancer with a glorious ass of gold and thighs of thunder.”

* * *

Victor returned the chaste goodbye kiss to his husband, curious of the other man’s antics and Phichit’s motivations.   
  
His curiosity was then distracted by the other tables that were all suddenly wrung dry after Victor’s presence.   
  
The microphone on stage was tapped, and it brought Victor’s attention to where Phichit was up on the stage announcing a dance of some sorts.   
  
Wait, what?   
  
Victor furrowed his brows.   
  
He wasn’t stupid (sometimes), and he immediately came to the conclusion of who Phichit was auctioning off. He gathered the hints from the absence of his husband and the interesting description.   
  
Victor’s suspicions were confirmed right when Yuuri appeared on the stage.   
  
“Oh no…”

* * *

“A little bit later at the dinner hall, there would be some dancing so I’d like to auction my best friend for the first dance!”   
  
A crowd of people suddenly grew below the stage as some personnel handed over mini number signs for those interested in the auction. Yuuri squirmed at the sight of all those men and women looking at him– inspecting him like he was some form of merchandise.   
  
He swore he shuddered when he saw numerous lustful looks on him. He was visibly shaking as his best friend flamboyantly stretched the truth of his description.   
  
“Ready? Let’s start with $100!”   
  
Number signs rose up real quick.   
  
“200!”   
  
“400!”   
  
“500!”   
  
“1000!”   
  
“One thousand from the lady in blue–”   
  
“2000!”   
  
“Fuck, 7000!”   
  
“Seven thousand from the fat gentleman in green– going once, twice? C'mon people my best friend isn’t that cheap!”

* * *

A dance? What kind of dance? Whatever, Victor didn’t care about the specifics at the moment, he just cared about freaks getting their hands on his husband, which was absolutely unacceptable and he would not allow it whatsoever.   
  
He listened as the numbers rose and kept his eye on the creepy man in green.   
  
(That slob would get a stern talking to later if he kept that up.)   
  
(One of the most pleasurable parts of marriage is being allowed to punch someone whilst yelling ‘that’s my husband!’ and having that be enough of an explanation.)   
  
Yes, absolutely unacceptable. These people didn’t even have the right to lay their sight on his Yuuri.   
  
His eyes met Yuuri’s for a moment when Phichit began counting down.   
  
It was almost as terrifying as it would be in the space rocket when the numbers would count down to lift off.   
  
“75000.”   
  
He was satisfied when a few shocked gasps sounded around him.   
  
Victor looked up at the stage with a pleased smile, doubting that anyone would try to top that.   
  
He turned his shit-eating grin towards the disgusting green man and waited to see if he’d try to spite him further.

* * *

 

Yuuri was a part of that collective gasp as his husband raised the bid tenfold and more. He raised his number sign, which was funnily the date of their marriage.  
  
“Victor…” Yuuri’s eyes were wide, mind asking just how and why the heck his husband was joining the auction. It was just a dance but to Victor it wasn’t.   
  
Eyes of hungry predators and potentially sugar daddies that want him to be their baby boy scanned him like a prey. He wanted Victor to win.   
  
“75000 from the gay man copying our dancer’s clothes! Any higher bidders?”   
  
The creepy man in green shot Victor a dirty look as he raised his number.   
  
“80000!” he bid.   
  
“82000!” another man yelled.   
  
“82000 from the skinny man in the awkward trousers at the back! Going once–”   
  
“85000!” a woman shouted   
  
“90000!” the fat green man bid.   
  
“The first dance with this gorgeous man, 90000? Higher? Going once, going twice–!”

* * *

Victor lowered his brows and glared up at the stage where Phichit was.   
  
“The gay man copying our danc- Phichit!” He wanted to be mad, he really really did, but it was the truth and he couldn’t deny it.   
  
He should put ‘professional gay man’ on his next resume.   
  
Victor internally laughed at his own proposition before he realized he was trying to outbid the fat green man who infuriatingly kept at it.   
  
He glared back at his perverted-looking opponent when he tried to bid at 90000. Seriously, who did this guy think he was?   
  
He glanced at Yuuri, waiting until the very last second when Phichit was just about to say the final word.   
  
The petty man he is, Victor shouted, “90001!”   
  
And at that, the bidding was off.   
  
He could’ve bid higher, but he chose not to by one single dollar just to spite the fat green man.   
  
Victor was ecstatic. He smiled innocently at the gross man and batted his lashes, propped a hip out and tilted his head.   
  
“Better luck next time, hmm?”

* * *

Yuuri’s building tension was escalating to heights as people bid high numbers just for a dance with him.   
  
Yet the eyes of the people wanting him were intense. Phichit seemed to be enjoying selling him out to these rich strangers.   
  
Yuuri wanted to cover his face as the pudgy green man smugly looked him like he was going to do something to him more than just dancing.   
  
But of course, husband to the rescue with one dollar to top the bid.   
  
“90001! Going once– twice! 90001? No one?”   
  
Yuuri hoped and prayed no one else bid higher. His hands clasped each other and tightened in the pressure.   
  
No one raised their numbers.The fat man in green glared at Victor with flaming eyes that matched his horrible suit.   
  
“90001- SOLD!!” Phichit finally announced. “Our dancer’s first dance is sold to the husband gay man in blue copying our dancer’s suit. Now would you come here sir and give us a word.”   
  
Yuuri visibly relaxed as his husband made his way up the stage.

* * *

“Husband gay man?! Do I not have a name?” Victor grumbled, making his way up to the stage.   
  
He made sure to blow a kiss at the green guy on the way.   
  
“Well hello, darling. Looks like you’ll be dancing with me, hm?” Victor whispered, hooking an arm around Yuuri’s waist protectively.   
  
While making direct eye contact with the fat green guy. Just to spite him.   
  
(Victor is petty and will not let go of a grudge.)   
  
(He could keep harassing the fat green guy all night if Yuuri would let him.)   
  
Victor smiled brightly, almost as bright as the stage light shining down upon the three men.   
  
He presented Yuuri like a trophy, proud of his winnings.   
  
Looking over at Phichit, he didn’t think the Thai man would make good on the demand for all of the money he had just won.

* * *

 

“For a moment I thought you were going to give me up to that green goblin.”  
  
Yuuri leaned on to Victor’s side, comfortable and at ease now that he was safe from the hands of men and women wanting to grab him for themselves.   
  
His husband was pleased but Yuuri was more pleased to be saved. Phichit was cunning, it was as if he really saw it coming that Victor was going to pay him up if it was his husband at stake.   
  
Now at ease yet still at the glaring spotlight, Yuuri thought of something very fun. It’s a shame when you’re in vegas and you don’t get to do reckless stuff so he grabbed Victor’s hand, twirled him around and swept his husband into a passionate kiss. Yuuri dipped him down like in a tango and locked their lips together.   
  
“Just where on earth are you going to get the $90,001 to pay Phichit?”

* * *

Victor gasped when he was playfully twirled by his husband and dipped gracefully into a passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s shoulders and looked up at him through half-lidded eyes when their lips broke apart.   
  
Some of the slowly dispersing audience members clapped and cheered, and Victor only hoped the stupid green ugly man was watching.   
  
“Well, I’ve just become extremely rich. All of my winnings will go towards Phichit if I get to keep you.”   
  
Victor smiled, pulling Yuuri into another kiss. When he was tipped back up, he took the chance to dip Yuuri down and kissed him again.   
  
That guy better be watching.   
  
“You’re the only prize I need. I’d gladly go bankrupt for you.” Victor cooed, tipping Yuuri back up and holding his hip.

* * *

“Well it looks like I’ve gotten pretty lucky.”   
  
Phichit returned the mic and the spotlight gradually turned off. Yuuri helped Victor back to his feet and straightened his husband’s suit.   
  
“Looks like Phichit’s a clever weasel for pulling your newfound fortune from beneath your feet.”   
  
And Phichit did hear that loud and clear. He tapped on the couple’s backs and cleared his throat.   
  
“Oh dear looks like I’ve been found out.” the Thai man chuckled. “Oh well, time for dinner!”   
  
Truthfully, Phichit knew Victor would fight for his husband. Although he was temporarily rich at the moment, the 90,001 USD was going to pay the Lamborghini’s mortgage where Chris and Phichit pitched in and helped each other to pay.   
  
After all, there’s only so much you can earn working in space and on the ground.   
  
“Let’s go? I believe you paid for a dance with me.”   
  
They were about to leave the stage but he felt four more coins for the slot machines in his pocket.   
  
“After you won me, I think I’m feeling lucky now.“

* * *

Victor hummed. “Mm, I did just purchase a dance from you, but I think you need to see how far you can stretch your luck with the extra tokens beforehand.”   
  
His hand slipped over Yuuri’s hips and down to his ass, into his back pocket where he pulled out four more tokens that hadn’t been used up yet.   
  
They walked off of the stage, and Victor led Yuuri to the open slot machines where the employees had just finished restocking the winnings within the machine boxes.   
  
Victor handed Yuuri the tokens with a smug grin.   
  
“If you’re lucky maybe we’ll win back what I just spent.”   
  
He plucked a token and inserted it into the slot machine, then stood behind Yuuri and held his hands, evidently leading him.   
  
“Maybe my good luck will rub off on you.”   
  
He pulled the lever down with Yuuri’s hands under his and watched as the panels spun quickly.

* * *

 

Yuuri watched the panels spin intensely, hands shaking a little as one panel stopped at a clover leaf, and another aaaaaand—  
  
ANOTHER CLOVER LEAF.   
  
He shot a shocked look from Victor, mouth open curling into a grin.The machine started to ring and Yuuri was swimming with coins.   
  
“Oh. my. gosh.“   
  
Some of the staff quickly assisted the two, scooping up the coins that gushed out of the machine like a waterfall. He still couldn’t believe his eyes.   
  
While the staff busied themselves packing their winnings, Yuuri sat on the machine next to it. He hit another win and showered in more coins. More staff came to the rescue as Yuuri sat on for his third coin.   
  
“I think it did, Victor! But I don’t wanna jinx it.“   
  
His third coin wasn’t lucky and he was left with one coin left. He turned to the massive slot machine and swallowed hard. This one required five coins. He picked up four more from the pile on the floor and then turned to his husband.   
  
“Together?”   
  
He put all five coins in and touched the lever with Victor.   
  
“One. Two. Three!“   
  
The panels spun quick and one panel stopped at Jackpot. Yuuri’s breath hitched at the possibility. He crossed his fingers as another panel stopped with the same as the first  and the third was…

* * *

Victor watched as Yuuri practically swam through his winnings. He left the cleaning up to the employees and followed Yuuri on his journey to wring the entire casino dry.   
  
“Mm, together.”   
  
Victor rested his hands stop Yuuri’s on the large lever, and at Yuuri’s countdown, he yanked the lever downwards with the help of his husband.   
  
The numbers and images scrolled by on the three panels, and one revealed a jackpot.   
  
“Ohh, look at that, Yuurachka…”   
  
The second panel matched the first.   
  
Victor swore he could see dollar signs scrolling through Yuuri’s eyes just as the slot machine’s panels scrolled.   
  
His breath hitched. The third one was a cherry.   
  
Victor swore under his breath.   
  
The panel twitched a bit, moving slightly under Victor’s gaze.   
  
Narrowing his eyes, Victor stepped forwards and gave the machine’s glass a firm smack to see if the panel would budge, and…   
  
The third matched the other two. Victor looked back at Yuuri with a huge grin, the machine blaring a winning siren to alert the entire casino.

* * *

 

Yuuri clearly deflated when he saw the last panel stop at a cherry– but it wasn’t aligned properly. But when the panels did match everything after Victor’s very barbaric yet miraculous hardware troubleshooting methods, Yuuri was over the moon.  
  
Yuuri’s grin was wide, reaching his ears as he bit his lower lip before throwing himself into his husband’s arms. The giant machine was a huge waterfall of coins and the two were washed away by the tide.   
  
Yuuri poked his head out of the pile of coins and laughed so hard.   
  
“Good thing I took swimming lessons from you!”   
  
The employees groaned and grumbled how their casino would be very much wrung dry if this man kept coming here. They shovelled their winnings into large sacks to be exchanged for cash.   
  
At the exchange counter, Yuuri held Victor’s hand as the figures in the small panel converted the coins into cash.   
  
And the figures came.   
  
“Two. Million. Dollars?!”   
  
Yuuri fell into his husband’s arms, mouth bubbling from the shock.

* * *

Victor laughed when Yuuri toppled over into his arms. He held his husband against his chest even as the two were buried in coins.   
  
He laughed even harder when Yuuri exclaimed he was thankful for the swimming lessons.   
  
Never did he think he could fall even more head over heels than he had been.   
  
Victor dug himself and Yuuri out of the mountains of coins and followed a very excited husband towards the exchange counter.   
  
“Wooow,” Victor said when the numbers revealed a huge amount. Yuuri had probably never even seen that much money in his life, and although being an astronaut paid extremely well, Victor tended to spend his money right when he got it instead of saving.   
  
He fanned Yuuri off when the other almost fainted.   
  
“You’re rich, Yuurachka! Now you can buy an entire house with a big pool for us. Maybe you could even buy the villa… You could even be my sugar daddy now.” Victor teased, a wide smile on his face.

* * *

Yuuri snapped back up to his feet with his face a blushing mess when Victor teased him about becoming his husband’s sugar daddy.   
  
“Oh stop it, you!” he smacked Victor in the arm in embarrassment.   
  
The woman at the counter cleared her throat for a moment and caught the attention of the two men.   
  
“Excuse me, sir, for large amounts like these we prefer to link it to bank accounts. If you could just enter your bank account number so we can deposit it please?”   
  
Yuuri faced the small panel and typed in Victor’s bank account number on the number pad. Soon as he hit enter, the number appeared next to the account holder’s name which was– Victor’s.   
  
“Thank you, sir. It’ll be in your bank account now.”   
  
“Thank you.”   
  
Yuuri led them both into the hall for a moment to find wherever Phichit and Chris went. Apparently, they were already waiting at the banquet hall’s doors.   
  
“What’s taking you both so long? The first dance is almost going to be called!” Phichit pushed the couple through the glass doors and the guests’ attention as well as the spotlights pointed at them.

* * *

Victor frowned when his name appeared on the screen. “But that’s – Yuuri, I think you put the wrong number in…”   
  
Before he had time to question how Yuuri had memorized his bank account number or why he typed it in the first place, he was whisked away by his husband.   
  
He laughed when both of them were pushed under a spotlight.   
  
“Fancy meeting you here,” Victor teased, one hand reaching down to hold onto Yuuri’s hip while the other gripped his hand.   
  
Whistles sounded throughout the crowd over the sound of the announcer calling the first dance on the speakers.   
  
The spotlight above shifted from a light yellow to a moonlight blue hue.   
  
Music started up softly, the live band on stage using a melody of guitars, drums, piano, violin, bass and soft vocals, Victor assumed they were in Italian.   
  
He began softly swaying, smiling down at Yuuri. The tempo then picked up to something fast and Victor chuckled, twirling Yuuri around and shifting so their hips were pressed together tightly.

* * *

 

The music started off slowly like a slow dance as they circled the dance floor. The spotlight was on them and Victor led the dance. He liked this. Yuuri loved being pressed against his husband in a dance.  
  
And to think that he was the one leading– he looked like he had more talent dancing than Yuuri.   
  
“I believe you should have been the one auctioned for the first dance.” he softly remarked.   
  
This dance was comfortable, sweet and mellow that is– until it shifted to what sounded like, a tango. Someone tossed a rose in their general direction and Yuuri grabbed it with his teeth.   
  
“Then again, lemme show what your money’s worth,” he purred, dipping his husband down.   
  
The lead changed and Yuuri was guiding Victor through a dance of seduction and intimacy.

* * *

Victor let out a low whistle when Yuuri clenched a rose within his teeth. In the back of his mind he wondered how the thorns weren’t poking his gums, but his thoughts were cleared away when Yuuri dipped him close to the ground.   
  
“Wow!” Victor gasped, being pulled back up into a standing position.   
  
He allowed himself to be guided through twists and turns, dips and spins. Hips were swayed and tossed from side to side and legs were lewdly tossed around waists.   
  
“Where did you learn this from? I certainly didn’t teach you,” Victor teased, his backside flushed to Yuuri’s front. He pressed as close as he could to his husband in the short minute he stayed in that position.   
  
The flirty song tapered off to an end, and Victor ended with his left leg hitched up by Yuuri’s thigh, groins pressed tight together.   
  
He smiled, cupping Yuuri’s cheek and bringing him in for a sweet kiss.

* * *

“Is it just me or someone’s excited through this dance?” Yuuri purred, removing the rose from his mouth and kissed Victor with a burning passion.   
  
And you know what else was burning? Someone else’s pants.   
  
Since they finished their ending pose near the edge where the audience was, apparently there was a lurking man watching the entire thing unfold. He was green in jealousy that matched his tasteless choice in suits.   
  
The creepy fat man in green wouldn’t stop for Yuuri. If he couldn’t win him for a dance, at least he wanted to know how those glutes felt in his large, stubby, groping hands.   
  
He snickered and stealthily weaved through the crowd and crouched down to get a good view of that million dollar ass. He extended both of his hands and groped the firm buttocks before him, squeezing them a number of times.   
  
“These are so good.” the pudgy man commented.   
  
But it wasn’t Yuuri’s.

* * *

“I can’t help it, Yuuri! With all of the grinding and stuff… How can you expect me not to get excited?” Victor began decorating Yuuri’s face with hundreds of needy kisses, cupping his husband’s cheeks and loving every single inch of skin he could reach.   
  
The crowd began to expand to where Yuuri and Victor stood once the dance had been completed, soft music started to fill the room.   
  
Victor gasped when his ass was suddenly grabbed, and he smirked at Yuuri, thinking they were his husband’s hands. “You were teasing me for being excited, mister…” Except Yuuri’s hands were around his waist. And the angle would be really awkward if Yuuri were to grab Victor’s ass. And those didn’t feel like Yuuri’s hands at all.   
  
His face came to a blank, realizing everything seemed incorrect.   
  
Victor turned around and yipped, jumping back against Yuuri when he saw the creepy man knelt on the ground with his hands extended.   
  
“You could at least buy me dinner first!” Victor crossed his arms and glared at the gross green man, but what came more of a shock to him instead of the surprise ass grabbing was Yuuri’s infuriated face.

* * *

Yuuri rarely got mad at strangers. But this was one big son of a bitch for having the audacity to touch his property. His instincts were to report the man or talk to him about this but no. This. is. clearly. war.   
  
“THAT’S MY HUSBAND!”   
  
Fueled by fury, Yuuri threw himself into the air and spun twice before landing a solid kick to the man’s jaw.   
  
The man barreled backward and rolled on his fat like a ball until he bumped the buffet tables. The bowl of punch toppled from its perch at the center and flung through the air and right on the green man’s head.   
  
Yuuri dusted his suit, straightening himself up as he walked away with Victor to the other side of the buffet.   
  
“Nice follow up punch. Let’s eat, Victor.”   
  
He linked his arm with his husband while some of the security apprehended the man for sexual harassment.   
  
Needless to say, Yuuri had totally broken the man’s jaw.

* * *

Victor stood back, his eyes following every sudden movement that Yuuri made. He couldn’t believe he watched and heard Yuuri’s foot clash into the man’s jaw.   
  
And Yuuri had declared that he is Yuuri’s husband. His. Oh, that felt wonderful to know that he was owned.   
  
He was snapped back out of his thoughts when he saw the man barrel backwards into the punch table and the bowl spilled over onto his head.   
  
Victor looked like a fish that was trying to breathe air.   
  
He stared at his husband in disbelief.   
  
“What just happened,” he whimpered, body behaving like a rag doll in that he just allowed himself to be dragged around by Yuuri.   
  
“Wait wait wait, you can’t just act like nothing just happened there! How in the world did you do that, Yuuri? God that was so hot, I can’t believe you did that,” Victor rambled, holding onto Yuuri’s arm. His mouth was watering. His face was red. “I don’t think I’ve ever wanted you to fuck me through a mattress more than I do right now.”

* * *

 

Yuuri laughed at Victor’s sudden amazement when he protectively fought for his husband and broke some creep’s jaw with a beautiful double spin kick.  
  
“I was just keeping their hands away from you.”   
  
He casually grabbed a plate and some appetizers.   
  
“I do love the crunching sound of his jaw breaking. No one messes with my husband.” he got on his tiptoes and pecked Victor’s cheek gently.   
  
Yuuri’s smile was wide and he winked at Victor before getting a plate of the main dishes. The four of them reunited in one table and enjoyed dinner over some lighthearted conversations.   
  
“Still, I can’t believe you totally outbid that man for a dance with your husband.” Phichit laughed, munching on his spring roll.   
  
“Victor, your husband’s scary. I’m afraid he’ll crush my jaw if I touch your ass again.”   
  
Yuuri could only sink a little further down his chair, just realizing now how flashy the events of this afternoon was.

* * *

Victor was almost drooling. He couldn’t think of anything else except Yuuri fighting for him. He couldn’t even focus on the food he was getting.   
  
His husband was incredible.   
  
He swore his mouth was going to stay open permanently.   
  
He felt owned. Boy, that was a wonderful feeling.   
  
“Chris, if you touch my ass right now I promise I’ll pay for your hospital bill and I’ll give you two grand. Please.” Victor said, only half-joking.   
  
“How much longer do we have to be here? I’d really like it if I were fucked through a wall at the moment.”   
  
He made direct eye contact with the clearly embarrassed Yuuri, then grabbed hold of Chris’ hand and leaned forward in his chair. He directed Chris’ hand towards his own ass and waited for Yuuri’s reaction.   
  
“Please.” He pleaded at Yuuri, hoping he’d do the same thing again.   
  
Victor pressed Chris’ hand against his ass and bit his bottom lip.

* * *

“No way, Victor. Not even for ten.” Chris laughed, emptying his wine glass.   
  
Yuuri of course wouldn’t want to kick Chris in the jaw when Victor deliberately placed his bestfriend’s hand on his ass.   
  
Chris yanked his hand away giggling.   
  
Yuuri just wanted to let this matter go but his husband– who is very petty over not just bad things happening but also amazing stuff– was not going to drop the matter for a while. It was always like this when he discovered Yuuri doing something new.   
  
“Look, I’m trying to focus on my food here,” Yuuri began. “But if my husband wants to get dicked into the wall, I think it’s his ass that will have to go to the hospital, not Chris’ jaw.”   
  
There was a silence.   
  
Phichit swallowed his drink and was unable to eat the rest of his food.   
  
“YUURI THAT’S DIRTY!”   
  
Chris and Phichit bellowed into a laughing fit.

* * *

Victor whined desperately when Chris wouldn’t help him along. “You’re not a real friend,” he said half-heartedly.   
  
He finally took to dramatically draping himself over Yuuri’s lap underneath the table cloth. He rubbed his cheek up against Yuuri’s belly and groaned.   
  
“Please, you can’t just say things like that and then not act on them…”   
  
Victor never took no for an answer if there was something he truly wanted. Especially if it involved his husband. It really wasn’t the best time, but he didn’t care much, because he was used to instant gratification.   
  
Even if it meant acting like a whiny brat.   
  
“Yuuuuri,” Victor whined, completely forgetting about his food. He kept his torso over Yuuri’s lap and began fake-crying.   
  
“Ruin my ass, Yuuuuuri….”   
  
Victor was acting like he was drunk without even drinking a lick of alcohol. Perhaps he was drunk on the sight of Yuuri expertly protecting him.

* * *

 

Whipping his head from side to side, he frantically looked if someone just passed by to hear what his husband just said.   
  
Victor’s whiny, he gets that. But 99.9% of the time, it’s the cause of Yuuri’s public embarrassment these days. His husband draped himself around him under the table and he squirmed to get him to sit properly.   
  
“Victor, oh god– YOU can’t say things like that so loud out here! People can hear you!”   
  
When he managed to get Victor to sit up, he took a sip of water to calm himself down.   
  
“We’re not leaving this place until you finish your food.”   
  
Chris laughed at the scene unfolding before him.   
  
“Looks like we see who’s going to be the mom around here.” he commented.   
  
“Well that’s true. He was like my mom when we were roommates back in college.” Phichit cleared his plate and wiped his mouth. “Ever thought of having children?”   
  
“At this rate, I think he doesn’t need to look further.” the Swiss man elbowed his best friend.

* * *

Victor whined when he was propped upright and forced to eat his food.   
  
“You’re so mean to me,” he complained, very much over exaggerating the situation.   
  
He glared at Chris and unhappily munched on his food. “I’m not a child, I just enjoy having my husband’s cock inside of me, and I like to complain about it until I get what I want.”   
  
Eventually Victor finished his food and the four set off to get things set up, after he had whined about his unbearable predicament for a long stretch of time.

On their way back to the villa, Yuuri could not wait to reveal the surprise beneath his suit.


	13. Temptations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the four made it back to the villa for the main show to end their Vegas adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by the devil lol expect a wild sinful ride that will rip you to shreds at the end.

Back at the villa, Victor flopped over onto the bed.  
  
“I want dick.” He declared into the pillow.   
  
They were meant to be getting ready, but Victor hadn’t ended his childish tirade just yet. He’d probably be done with it soon. Evidently he just needed to complain about it for a while until he tired himself out about it.   
  
“Yuuri.” Victor groaned.   
  
“Pay attention to me. I want dick.”

* * *

Yuuri hadn’t changed in his costume because– well, he was all ready under the suit. He was fetching something in the drawers, ignoring his husband begging to get dicked.  
  
Finally he found the box that contained those 5-incher stiletto heels.   
  
“Maybe later, Victor. I just need to uh… see Chris about something.”   
  
He made his way to the bed and pecked Victor’s cheek and brushed the hair out of his face.   
  
“I’ll be back.”   
  
And with that, he exited the room. But soon as the door swung closed, Phichit came in.   
  
“Victor, are you getting ready? Where are your tear away pants? The props? I got your music ready.” he yanked the man out of bed. “Listen, Yuuri may have put on a show earlier at dinner and another in a bit but are you going to let him outshine you?”   
  
He yanked out the black paper bag from under the bed, toys scrambling on the floor.   
  
“I’m supposed to fetch you for their show. You gotta go show him who’s boss. He owns you but you gotta show him that YOU own him!” he encouraged the Russian, sounding like some sort of coach. “He’s the wild one who needs to get dicked, not you! Get him whipped, tiger!”

* * *

Victor looked up from his pity party when Yuuri suddenly up and left. He stuck his bottom lip out and pouted.  
  
He stopped whining when Phichit came in the room and he didn’t have his husband to whine to.   
  
“Ah, yes, I’m getting ready, I think.” Victor sighed, then allowed Phichit to yank him out of the bed. The motivational speech somewhat got to him and he puffed out his chest.   
  
His eyes followed the toys that scattered out on the floor, and he smirked.   
  
“You’re right. I’m going to be the one in charge.” Victor said, then began collecting all of the props once again. He got his new uniform out and went to change into the tear away slacks and the fitted suit, languidly buttoning the buttons and fitting his black tie into place. He spritzed a bit of Yuuri’s favorite cologne on his wrists and neck.   
  
It looked like a normal outfit from the outside. And really, it was, save for the tear away slacks.   
  
Victor fixed his hair to give it more volume and he came back into the main room to pose in front of Phichit. “I’m ready now.”

* * *

 Phichit raised two thumbs up and pat Victor’s shoulder in approval.  
  
“You’re ready.” he grinned widely like a cheshire cat.  
  
The Thai man collected the props bag and led them both out the room. At the entertainment room, there was a bar manned by Chris, a small stage, a big screen, large comfy leather couches and reclining chairs, a pool table, an impressive surround sound system all glowing with a soft, warm ambient lighting.  
  
And a pole. A POLE ON THE STAGE.  
  
Soft music was playing and Phichit directly headed backstage to ‘help Yuuri out with his performance’ but actually set up for Victor’s own.  
  
“You made it! Grab a drink and relax on one of the couches.” Chris cheered, whipping him up a glass of sprite vodka. “Why’d you change your suit?”  
  
Meanwhile backstage, or should we say, actually a very large storage room. Yuuri’s heels were clacking. He was drinking a few shots to calm his nerves right before the performance.  
  
“You ready, Yuuri?”  
  
“Ready, Phichit!”

* * *

In the fancy new entertainment room, Victor observed the surroundings and took note of the pole on the stage as well as all of the other entertainment features.  
  
It seemed like a small strip club, except it was secluded and nice and free of any other people. He liked the atmosphere.   
  
Victor looked over at Chris and smirked knowingly. “Spilled some wine on my other suit.” He lied, but it wasn’t like Chris would be able to tell. Probably. Not like it was a big deal, anyways.   
  
He took the drink from the makeshift bartender and sipped at the vodka. “Thank you,” Victor said.   
  
The stage ahead was illuminated by a soft light and it reflected off of the shiny pole. He wondered how it got there – if it had been already installed or if Phichit and Chris managed to sneak it in there for the sake of performances.   
  
Either way, he was excited. It would come in handy for Victor’s routine.   
  
“Is there someone else back there?” Victor asked Chris when he heard the clacking of heels backstage.

* * *

 “Spilled wine huh?“ he rested his chin on his hand.

Phichit gave the subtle signal that it was show time and it was time for Chris to put Victor on his seat.  
  
“Oh you’ll see.”   
  
Chris pushed Victor to the leather reclining chair up front with a drink of his own as well.   
  
“Sit back, relax and enjoy the show.”   
  
The lights further dimmed and the music shifted to sensual as the screen behind lit up. A shadow of who could it be was obvious. The silhouette started to swing his hips. The suit’s jacket was thrown, the movements were suggestive as the person behind the screen discarded his pants in time with the music. His back arched, emphasizing on his legs and that ass.   
  
The vest and the shirt was tossed to the side, and the only clue his audience has is that he was wearing heels.   
  
That is, until Yuuri finally walked out into the stage wearing a full set of black and gold accented leather lingerie, stockings and a sultry look with makeup to boost it up. He made his way down to Victor and danced to the music, hovering over his lap only to tease.   
  
“Enjoying the view?” he winked.

* * *

Victor’s attention peaked when the music started and a very familiar figure was swaying behind the screen. Who felt the need that the screen should even be there, anyways?  
  
His mouth started to water when Yuuri disrobed himself and tossed his clothes out from behind the screen. His eyes were glued to Yuuri’s long legs and ass – and wait, were those the heels he was hearing before?   
  
“Oh,” Victor gasped when Yuuri finally walked onto the stage.   
  
He studied the gold and black lace adorning his husband’s figure and he couldn’t decide if he wanted the fabric to come on or off at the moment.   
  
“Fuck.” Victor whispered. He sunk back in his seat.   
  
He paid special attention to the makeup on his husband’s eyes – it even matched the lingerie he was wearing.   
  
The stockings on Yuuri’s thighs made Victor’s head spin. Maybe he had a thing for stockings.   
  
The space between Yuuri’s lap and Victor’s own was unbearable, especially like this. “Yesss,” Victor gasped. He reached a hand out to squeeze Yuuri’s thigh.

* * *

Yuuri flexed his thighs, arched his back so that Victor saw nothing but his bare firm cheeks. The leather squeaked in time of his moves and even more when he picked up the pace.  
  
Yuuri Katsuki can twerk on his husband’s face.   
  
But before Victor can touch those jiggling cheeks, Yuuri pulled away before blowing his husband a kiss.   
  
“Show time.” he whispered.   
  
He made his way back on stage as a new beat started. He sexily climbed up on to the pole, leather squeaking as he did for extra grip.   
  
He spun down like a figure made to dance on the pole with his legs highly emphasized but before his feet touched the ground, Yuuri swiftly shifted positions. Relying on his upper body strength, he lifted his legs into the air and spread them as wide as he could that it was almost a split.   
  
Yuuri couldn’t see his husband’s expressions due to the light dimmer away from the stage but he was sure as hell what it was doing to him. Victor was a simple man.   
  
His choreography was made by Chris and his moves were emphasizing one point of his body that he sultry looks were just a bonus.   
  
_Maybe I can make you believe in love and sex and magic._

* * *

Victor was hypnotized by the sight before him. He was positively drooling at this point, and if it were possible, his heart would be beating out of his chest.  
  
“Please,” he whined when Yuuri pulled away before he could grip his fingers into that plush flesh. He wanted to press his face against Yuuri’s ass – actually, even better, he wanted Yuuri to sit on his face.   
  
He leaned forwards in his chair and watched with rapt attention.   
  
He was going to have a heart attack.   
  
Yuuri was too much.   
  
Seriously, where had he even learned this? Probably Chris, judging by the Swiss man’s proud look.   
  
Not like Victor noticed Chris anyways – his view was focused on Yuuri and Yuuri only.   
  
Victor had no idea that Yuuri could work a pole. It was amazingly intoxicating.   
  
“Oh my god,” he gasped.   
  
He focused on Yuuri’s legs – god, those thighs. Victor wanted to be crushed between them. That seemed like a wonderful death. He sort of wanted death at the moment. He couldn’t handle this – he wanted to jump on the stage and then jump on Yuuri.

* * *

 This routine sure is spartan, Yuuri thought to himself.

Chris had devised a choreography that maximized emphasis on Yuuri’s ass and thighs although that took so much core strength as he was lifting himself mostly with his whole upper body.  
  
_I’ll make sure it’s just you in the crowd doing tricks you’ve never seen._   
  
Upside-down splits in the air, the superman, they took so much core power. Yuuri was already panting but he wasn’t showing it. He had the stamina for it. He was first shivering because of his nervousness back there but now he was feeling stuffy with all the leather and the lights above him. Sweat made his skin shimmer like the leather, making the hot mess he already was.   
  
He had to admit, he was feeling so confident his husband was in heaven right now even if it was a little too dim over there to confirm. So why not go check? Yuuri’s heels clicked on the wooden floors and across the room.   
  
_So let me drive my body around you, I bet you know what I mean_   
  
He danced around his husband, yanking his tie close and placed his leg on Victor’s shoulder. He ground his hips, crotch hovering an unbearable distance from Victor’s face. Everything he did had space and it can drive a man like Victor crazy.   
  
_Get it boy, Love, Sex and Magic_   
  
As the song was coming to an end, he returned to the stage and took one last twirl before finishing his routine with a split.   
  
“I managed to finish..” he softly breathed to himself.

* * *

Victor couldn’t wait to get his tear away pants off. They were becoming way too tight.  
  
He never thought he’d want to be a pole, but here he was, wishing he were the pole that Yuuri was throwing himself around.   
  
His husband looked angelic, almost; his skin shiny, droplets of sweat dripping off of his cheeks; a light blush dusting his face even if it were hard to tell in the lighting: Victor knew it was there. There was no way Yuuri wasn’t blushing. Hell, even Victor was blushing.   
  
Victor’s eyes followed Yuuri as he strutted around the chair. His eyes widened when his tie was yanked forwards and his nose was about an inch from Yuuri’s crotch.   
  
Fuck. He’s desperate.   
  
He wanted – he needed –   
  
Before he could press his face to Yuuri’s junk, the younger man was up and away, leaving Victor unbearably hard and alone. “Yuuri!” The song came to an end, and he had to hold back a moan when his husband fell into a full split.   
  
Victor’s mind was spinning and he forgot that he had a job to do as well until he realized his song was supposed to play in a second. He dashed backstage before Yuuri could notice and went to find Phichit.

* * *

Yuuri came down from the high of his performance, catching his breath and eyes squinting to find a trace of where his husband was in the room. If Chris could just open the lights please that would be so much helpful.  
  
“Victor?” he softly called out, still panting.   
  
Chris approached Yuuri with a glass of water, congratulating him for all his efforts.   
  
“Well done there, Yuuri. I think your husband just ran backstage ready for some extra service from you.”   
  
Yuuri devoured the water quick, large gulps soothing his overheating self from all the dancing and the stuffy outfit.   
  
“You think so? Gosh, I never thought I’d manage to finish.”   
  
He returned the glass to Chris, now feeling so much better like an overheating radiator watered after a huge run.   
  
Phichit had laid all the toys on the wheeled table, ready to roll it out. Victor dashed quick into the large storage room and Victor had a very obvious tent in his pants. Looks like Yuuri did a good job.   
  
“What is it? I was just about to play it. I’ll push the props out while you dance the first part. Here are your handcuffs.” he stuffed it into Victor’s suit pocket. “Grab anything else you need for the first part and I’ll roll out the rest.”   
  
He pushed Victor back to the door but before he could let him make his appearance, he turned him around and gave him last motivational words.   
  
“Remember, you’re the lion tamer. You can’t let him on the loose. Now go out there and whip that ass he wouldn’t let you touch!”

* * *

Victor gratefully took the handcuffs and clipped them around one of his belt loops. “Thanks,” he said softly.  
  
He wasn’t nervous at all. Maybe just excited? He felt a little tingly sensation in his lower abdomen when he imagined Yuuri’s surprised reaction. The reaction wouldn’t be so far away, now.   
  
“Got it, coach. Thanks.” Victor said with a smile. He looked in the mirror off to the side and checked on his reflection one last time before straightening his tie and fixing his hair.   
  
Victor felt ecstatic.   
  
He made it his goal to put on an even better show than Yuuri had.   
  
(Though he thought it might be hard to match.)   
  
He wanted to impress Yuuri more than Yuuri had impressed him.   
  
When Victor heard the first note to his song come on over the speakers, he gradually got into the mindset of the character he was supposed to be playing. His heart was racing.   
  
All according to plan, Victor took a deep breath and started out simple. His first appearance was from behind the screen. He walked out behind it; only his silhouette visible, and he made a show of straightening his tie tightly and adjusting his lapels, providing a very put-together display. He rolled his head from shoulder to shoulder.   
  
He wondered what Yuuri was thinking at the moment. Victor hoped he was surprised. They were only getting started.

* * *

 Yuuri was just about to head backstage after Chris helped him wipe off all the sweat from his skin. Now feeling more refreshed than stuffy, he took a few steps going to the large storage room but the screen suddenly lit and music played once more.  
  
“Huh? Chris, I’m not–”  
  
He shot his head to the left, seeing a silhouette of someone, just like the one he did earlier. Except, this man wasn’t stripping. This wasn’t a recording of what he was doing, was it?  
  
“Victor?”  
  
Yuuri stepped back a little, seeing the full shadow making a show of getting dressed instead of stripping. What was going on? Yuuri dryly swallowed as the silhouette rolled his head from side to side and instantly he felt just where this was going.  
  
He can sense the character being played out. There was no doubt about this. It’s Victor. He was full of theatrics and Yuuri knows his husband’s preferences. His breath hitched, face lightly flushing pink and mouth suddenly feeling dry.  
  
“Chris, can I get one of those…Jack and Coke cocktails please.”  
  
But Chris could barely listen to what Yuuri just said when his eyes were also fixated on this sudden surprise performance.  
  
“Chris, was this part of the plan?”  
  
The Swiss man was at a loss for words and simply shook his head from side to side.  
  
“No, Yuuri. This was definitely not part of the plan.”

* * *

Victor smiled from behind the screen. He took out the whip he had brought and pulled it taut before snapping it in the air; the whipping sound echoing throughout the room. He leisurely walked out from behind the screen and stood front and center on the stage.  
  
The music began to pick up its tempo. Victor began to pick up his performance.   
  
He shot a sly smile at Yuuri, his gaze flat out saying; Are you surprised? Good.   
  
Instead of being flirty and smooth like Yuuri’s performance was, Victor’s was powerful and sharp. His head snapped to the side when the music’s beat dropped, and his hands were folded neatly behind him.   
  
_Who came to make sweet love? Not me_   
  
He rolled his hips swiftly and made direct eye contact with Yuuri; a smug grin on his face.   
  
_Who came to kiss and love? Not me_   
  
The first part of his performance represented power and control, strictness and leaving no room for opposition. He was the one in control here. It clearly showed through his choice of movements and actions.   
  
_Who came to tear it up?_   
  
Then, he dragged a wooden chair out. He motioned for Yuuri to come on stage, then pulled the soft red rope he was holding taut twice in quick succession.

* * *

As the man behind cracked the whip loudly in the air, Yuuri couldn’t help but gasp. He knew his husband was the hottest man on and off the planet but this was an entirely different Victor. Hotness multiplied threefold. Or maybe even tenfold.  
  
Yuuri squirmed on the spot as Victor smiled sharply as he revealed himself off the screen. Wait, was he really wearing black all this time? Yuuri’s heart was racing. He could feel pressure build at the lower part of his abdomen with the sharpness and power this performance and it was just the beginning.   
  
When Victor beckoned him to sit on the wooden chair he pulled up, Yuuri was absolutely certain what his role was going to be. He glanced at Chris who was still gaping at the performance before sheepishly making his way to Victor and sitting on the chair.   
  
One surprise after another.   
  
Yuuri felt his leather one piece was now too tight around his crotch. He wanted to unzip the zipper that ran from his lower abdomen, his crotch, his entire ass crack to his lower back. But he couldn’t. Leather squeaked on the chair as he squirmed, head tilting up to see what his tamer was about to do.   
  
Phichit exited the large storage room after he pulled the table of props just at the corner of the table for Victor’s easy access. He leaned on the bar, a smug look on his face, proud of his creation.   
  
“So what do you think?”   
  
Chris inhaled sharply.   
  
“You’ve created a monster.” He whistled.

* * *

Victor eyed the slight bulge between Yuuri’s legs. He smirked but didn’t comment on it, though he was proud of his response. He practically preened.  
  
_When we_   
  
He expertly looped the rope several times around Yuuri’s torso and the back of the chair. He brought Yuuri’s wrists behind the chair, then swung the cuffs around on his finger. He strutted around the chair like he was deciding on what to do, then shot an evil smirk at the Japanese man.   
  
_Fuck_   
  
Victor clipped the handcuffs around Yuuri’s wrists, then tied his arms to the back of the chair as well. His ankles were next – tied to the front two legs of the chair, legs spread slightly. The leather Yuuri was wearing was pulled taut between Yuuri’s thighs.   
  
_When we_   
  
Once he was sure that Yuuri was securely strapped to the chair, he walked to the back of it and pulled lightly on one of the ropes, causing the chair to fall backwards. Before Yuuri could hit the ground, Victor pushed him back up and the chair skidded across the stage.   
  
_Fuck_   
  
Victor stood back, then snapped the whip once more. He trailed the tip of it along Yuuri’s sternum, then lightly snapped it against the younger man’s thighs.   
  
_You end up calling me master_   
  
He stood back, shooting Yuuri a grin, then grabbed hold of his belt loops. Victor’s pants tore off and he tossed them to the side, his tight black boxers the only things he was wearing underneath with a very prominent outline tucked to the side. He dragged his hands down his body, then sauntered over to place his lap over the spots on Yuuri’s thighs where he had whipped earlier.

* * *

Yuuri watched as Victor looped and twirled the cuffs in his hands, gulping at just what he knows would happen.  
  
Yuuri’s breath got caught in his throat when Victor looped rope around his torso, securing him onto the backrest of the chair. His hands were cuffed at the back of his chair and Yuuri glanced at how the high quality rope pressed snug against his skin that it squeezed his arms, thighs and legs in sexy subtle plumps.   
  
Now that he had no escape unless he was some sort of escape artist, the next actions were an absolute surprise. Yuuri let out a shrill panicked yelp when Victor tugged on the rope that the chair tipped over backwards.   
  
He squint his eyes, anticipating the fall but it didn’t come. Victor caught him by the rope and pushed him back up.   
  
“Christ I’m going to have a heart attack.” He breathed deeply, trying to catch some air.   
  
Even Chris screamed like a gay man in the background when Victor tipped the chair over.   
  
“Phichit what did you do to my best friend?” He gasped.   
  
But the shrieking wasn’t over. He was desperate, mouth almost watering. He was sweating buckets as the whip trailed across his exposed sternum.   
  
“Fuck, VICTOR–!” He flinched and cried when the whip cracked on his thigh.   
  
But there was more, so much more. Just when he thought Victor’s act was at it’s peak, his pants disappeared in an instant. Yuuri’s eyes were saucer wide, mouth gaping impressed.   
  
He swore his soul went to heaven and back.

* * *

Victor smirked and pressed his groin against Yuuri’s, then immediately pulled back before Yuuri could get too much attention.  
  
He swung his hips to the beat of the music and pulled one of his black leather gloves off with his teeth. He planted a firm smack onto Yuuri’s outer thigh with his bare hand and burned the image of the reddening skin into his memory forever.   
  
Victor took the ball gag off of the wheeled table, strutting around, the heels of his shined dress shoes clicking on the stage floor barely audible over the music.   
  
He came around and yanked Yuuri’s jaw all of the way open. It helped that the younger man’s mouth was already gaping as it is. Victor secured the ball gag into Yuuri’s mouth and buckled it behind his head.   
  
Victor spun the chair around, only one of the back legs touching the floor below.   
  
He then stood in front of Yuuri. He pressed the heel of his shoe into Yuuri’s chest and gave one firm push, making the chair fall backwards. Instead of hitting hard wooden planks, Yuuri hit a soft pillow that had been placed there beforehand.   
  
Victor ended his performance by standing over Yuuri, both of his legs on either side of the Japanese man’s shoulders. He trailed the tip of the whip down Yuuri’s chin and smiled sweetly.   
  
“Do you have any words for me, or should I leave the gag on?” Victor cooed.

* * *

 Yuuri winced as Victor’s hand planted a solid slap to his thigh, a red mark distinct on his pale skin. Oh gosh he was aroused. Highly aroused. Yuuri, compared to Victor, was a complicated man. It took a few buttons to push for Yuuri to get into maximum heat and Victor was pushing a lot of those.  
  
He was still in utter shock with the entirety of the performance that Yuuri still had his mouth open that aided Victor’s next trick. A ball gag was strapped on his mouth, muffling whatever sounds he had to say.  
  
He held his breath as Victor spun the chair around with only one leg on the floor, screaming into the gag like the stunt was going to kill him.  
  
He panted through the nose as he thankfully landed safely. But no.  
  
Yuuri screamed into the gag again as Victor pushed him by the chest with his dress shoes, tipping over the chair backwards and no one to catch.  
  
But a pillow.  
  
He was still gazing ahead, eyes filled with shock throughout the entire experience. When he came down from the high of his husband’s performance, he managed to shake his head as he was just… Speechless. Aroused. Thrilled.  
  
And he wants to get a taste of that dominance right away.  
  
Chris slowly clapped his hands, equally as shocked as Phichit wore a smug grin.

* * *

Victor smiled and bent over to kiss the ball gag. He chuckled and then tipped the chair back upright.  
  
“I see you’ve liked my performance?” He teased, playfully trailing a fingertip over the front of Yuuri’s tented leather. That looked absolutely painful, with no give to allow the fabric to stretch out to accommodate Yuuri’s bulge.   
  
Victor couldn’t find the spot where a zipper should’ve been in the front. He frowned and tapped his lips.   
  
“That really looks like it hurts, Yuurachka.”   
  
He unclasped the ball gag from Yuuri’s mouth and tossed it aside, then kissed the younger man’s drool-covered lips. He then worked on untying the ropes that were restraining Yuuri to the chair.   
  
Victor began rubbing the spots where the rope had dug into Yuuri’s skin. “How does your… Thing come off?” He asked, tapping the leather that Yuuri was wearing.   
  
Truthfully, he loved the look of it, and he wanted it to stay on, but he also wanted to see Yuuri’s skin and he didn’t want his husband to be in pain. Sometimes. Pain can be good, sometimes; as demonstrated by Victor’s suggestive performance.   
  
Victor had completely forgotten about Chris and Phichit in the room. He cupped a hand over Yuuri’s bulge and smiled smugly.

* * *

Yuuri gasped air when Victor finally set his mouth free from the ball gag strapped to him. He only had a breath of a second before his husband kissed him.   
  
“Your performance…” he gulped. “I really didn’t see that coming. You really love giving me heart attacks, don’t you?”  
  
Parting their lips, Yuuri chuckled when Victor couldn’t find where the zipper was. He tried to fight a moan when Victor cupped that uncomfortable erection against the leather.  
  
Phichit already knew where this was heading to so he tapped Chris on the shoulder, beckoning him to leave with him.  
  
“Alright, I know what’s happening next. Mission accomplished, Chris.”  
  
“Eh?” the Swiss man protested. “I thought we were going to watch–”  
  
“Chris please!” he yanked the man out of the room and closed the door with the click of the lock so no one would intrude on their little private time.  
  
Yuuri stood up, feeling his head spin a little before turning around to show Victor the zipper. It was strange. It had a zipper for the main suit and a zipper for just the ass and the crotch.  
  
“Which one are you looking for?” he snickered, letting the man discover his options.

* * *

Victor’s breath hitched when he realized that there was more than one zipper in two different places; one running down the back of the outfit and another just above Yuuri’s ass that stretched between his legs and up to his pelvis.  
  
“Oh,” he gasped. Yuuri was just full of surprises.   
  
He allowed his fingers to trace along Yuuri’s body, then tugged on the zipper above the younger man’s ass.   
  
“This is convenient… Now I can have my fun with you while you’re still wearing that tantalizing outfit.” He purred.   
  
Victor turned Yuuri around and bent him over the chair. He pulled on the zipper.   
  
There was nothing underneath.   
  
“Blyad, Yuurachka…” Victor chuckled. He reached under Yuuri’s legs and unzipped it all of the way, allowing the Japanese man’s arousal to spring out and finally get some relief.   
  
“How are you so addicting?” He teased, then grabbed a handful of Yuuri’s ass. He glanced at the whip he had discarded off to the side and grinned. He wanted to see the soft, plush skin in front of him red with whip cracks and purple with bruises to remind Yuuri of this moment whenever he went to sit down for the next week or two.   
  
“If only I had a reason to punish you…”

* * *

The skin of Yuuri’s legs tingled as the secondary zipper Victor held his fingers on to started to part to reveal the rest of his ass and all the way between his legs, letting his aching erection free from the strict confines of the tight leather.

It was painful.

In an effort to make the leather one-piece look as sexy as possible, Yuuri tucked his penis in between his legs. When he got aroused, the length extended and hardened at an awkward angle that still created a bulge on his outfit.  
  
A huge sigh of relief escaped Yuuri’s lips as his erection was now freed. He shuddered at the touch of his ass and struggled to fight a moan.   
  
“Maybe you don’t need one.” he turned to his husband, face mere inches apart. He trailed his finger from his chest and down to his boxers, only for him to snap the waistband instead of touching Victor’s obvious erection.   
  
Yuuri was good at this. He would tease his husband into anticipating that he’ll get what he wanted only to pull back at the very last second.

* * *

“Mm, but I do need a reason. You wouldn’t punish your pet without purpose, right?” Victor cooed sweetly, his hands roaming over Yuuri’s body.  
  
His eyes tracked Yuuri’s movements down his chest to his boxers and shivered when he got this close to touching Victor’s aching arousal.   
  
“You little tease,” Victor purred, roughly flipping Yuuri back around where the Russian had put him earlier to prove a point.   
  
“You know, I think my performance would’ve given you the impression that I’m the one in control…”   
  
Victor placed a hand on Yuuri’s lower back to make the other bend into an arch. He really, really wanted to just settle down on his knees and eat Yuuri out until he died… But he had other plans, apparently, because Yuuri wasn’t behaving and that meant that Yuuri wouldn’t be getting a reward quite so soon.   
  
He walked over to the cart that Phichit had wheeled out with an assortment of different items atop it. He picked up a pink vibrator, observing the toy carefully and then glancing over at Yuuri. “I could just tie you up and leave this inside of you for hours…” Victor said through a small smile, almost as an afterthought.

* * *

Yuuri let out a surprised huff as he was handled back to the chair. He only just ever noticed Victor’s scent when he was this close. It was his favorite cologne. It made Yuuri shudder in delight. His heart raced, hands chilly and the rest of his entire body feeling the heat of the air.  
  
“I think you delivered that thought very quickly.”   
  
He almost let out a soft whine when Victor pulled away from the tug, Yuuri expecting a kiss but he didn’t.   
  
I guess that’s what it feels to get a taste of your own medicine.   
  
Yuuri watched as Victor fetched one of the items on the table by the side. There was no mistaking it– the items they packed were there and there were… more that Yuuri didn’t recognize.   
  
That pink vibrator was new.   
  
“Well that’s…” he inhaled with a slight tremble of excitement. “that would be interesting. But can a master such as yourself be strict and cruel like that to pull it off?”   
  
A challenge was made. Yuuri watched as he took in Victor’s reaction.

* * *

Victor’s face came to a blank. He stared at Yuuri.  
  
“Do you know what you’re getting into?” He asked, grabbing two more items off of the table. He slowly walked back over to Yuuri, languidly circling the chair.   
  
He trusted that Yuuri would speak up if anything went too far or if he felt uncomfortable. He also trusted that Yuuri remembered their safewords – the generic traffic light system that all typical hardcore scenes tended to use.   
  
“You haven’t even seen strict or cruel yet, Yuurachka.” Victor purred.   
  
He came back behind Yuuri where his ass was still up in the air and ripped his own glove off. He tossed it to the side before landing a quick, sharp smack to Yuuri’s outer thigh.   
  
Victor ghosted his fingers along Yuuri’s taint, watching the skin twitch in his wake. “I think I might have to accept your challenge, because you don’t think I can pull it off. Or maybe I shouldn’t because you seem to like the idea.”   
  
He used his other hand to press two fingers roughly between Yuuri’s lips. “Suck.” Victor demanded.

* * *

“I precisely know what I’m getting into.” Yuuri grinned, not exactly sure he meant what he said.  
  
But what he really wanted was Victor to show everything to his full extent. Everything. Pour out what Victor Nikiforov was made of. This was the time to show it and if it wasn’t, when?   
  
Yuuri inhaled sharply and quick when a smack surprised him from his outer thigh.   
  
“Oh dear, looks like I’ve been found out. I like the idea, Vitya. But I wanna know if you really do have the ability to pull that off.”   
  
Yuuri knows exactly what he wanted. He knows exactly as well what Victor can do and he knows absolutely well the words and the actions to elicit the result he wanted.   
  
“So show me. Can you?”   
  
And so it did.   
  
Yuuri made no haste but obeyed, sucking and salivating on two of Victor’s fingers. He teased the man by letting himself moan, imagining those fingers were more than just a pair of digits being lubricated.

* * *

“I can do more than just show you, Yuurachka.”  
  
Victor chuckled when Yuuri moaned around his fingers, clearly picturing something else. The thought alone made Victor’s lower half twitch.   
  
“Eager, are we?” He teased. “Let me help you.” He quickly thrusted his fingers to the back of Yuuri’s mouth and down his throat, then grinned evilly when he drew his fingers back out after making Yuuri gag a little.   
  
Victor walked back around and pushed a spit-slick finger into Yuuri without warning. If Yuuri wanted Victor’s full, cruel potential, then that’s what he was going to get.   
  
He began working in another finger, steadily spreading Yuuri out to prepare for the toy. He uncapped the lube and drizzled it down Yuuri’s crack; the slick liquid drooling onto the floor below.   
  
“Your performance was absolutely sinful. I couldn’t stop thinking about how I was going to completely destroy you afterwards.” Victor said in a tone that suggested he was talking about the weather rather than ruining his husband. He wiggled his fingers around and then abruptly withdrew them.

* * *

Yuuri swore he thought he was going to hurl when Victor’s fingers reached for his throat. He made a gagging nose when it reached deep down before pulling it out.

Victor was the one more eager, in Yuuri’s mind. His spit-coated finger pushed into Yuuri’s ass without warning and had the Japanese man groan loud. His legs shook a little while Victor spread him wide with two digits– now three with the added lube.  
  
The leather-clad man was blushing red, slightly panting from the intense arousal. The sound of lube was squelching from the in-out, open and close motion his husband’s fingers were making.   
  
“For something sinful…” he managed to breathe out with a slight smirk. “How am I being punished in heaven like this?”   
  
Yuuri let out a big breath and a prolonged moan as Victor yanked his hand away abruptly and arched his back downwards to relax that tension on his back.

* * *

Victor gave Yuuri’s ass cheek a rough pinch in response to the other’s playful comeback. “It’ll feel like heaven for the time being, but…”  
  
He flipped the switch on the vibrator, holding it in the air for Yuuri to see, a big smirk plastered on his face.   
  
“I wonder how many times I can make you come?”   
  
He turned the toy off and then pressed it to Yuuri’s stretched, lubed entrance, watching the tip pop inside. Inch by inch, he slowly pushed it in until the base was flush with Yuuri’s ass.   
  
Victor flipped Yuuri around and made him sit down on the wooden chair. “Or maybe I’ll hold you on the brink of release for however long I want to…” He held up a little remote.   
  
He worked on tying the ropes once again, handcuffing Yuuri’s wrists to the back of the chair and securing his chest in place. He clipped a spreader bar on both of Yuuri’s ankles to prevent his legs from closing, then tied his ankles to the legs of the chair again.   
  
He pulled out another chair and sat in it across from Yuuri, neatly crossing his legs. Victor’s thumb pressed one of the buttons on the remote and the vibrator inside of Yuuri suddenly sprung to life.   
  
“You’re not allowed to come until I say so.”

* * *

Upon waving the sex toy in the air, Yuuri had to moist his lips with his tongue. He could only imagine how much stimulation he was going to have with the intensity of that vibrator tremoring in Victor’s hand.  
  
“There’s only one way to find out.”  
  
Yuuri’s mouth opened wide as the toy sunk deep within him, tongue lolling out at the realization of how thick the toy was. He heaved two deep breaths before Victor sat him down on the wooden chair. The added pressure on the toy made him gasp as it sank down further into his depths.  
  
“You testing me how long I can hold myself?” his eyes were furrowed, sweat dripping but a smirk was still on his lips. “You tested me for two hours in Svalbard, I think you underestimate.”  
  
Trigger him. Bring out Victor’s inner monster.  
  
Yuuri was cuffed and tied to the chair once more just like earlier but there was an addition. A spreader bar kept Yuuri’s legs open and strapped to the legs of the chair.  
  
He watched Victor fetch another chair and sat across him like some interrogator without pants, making Yuuri snicker a little. But that snicker and smirk were wiped off his face when the vibrator turned on, creating massive tremors in Yuuri.  
  
“Fuck–! Victor!” he groaned, throwing his head up and moaning loudly into the air.  
  
Yuuri wriggled, trying to get his thighs to at least brush on some pressure on his erection but failed to do so.

* * *

Victor huffed out a laugh at Yuuri’s reaction.

“Yes, you did hold on for quite a while in Svalbard… But back then, you had my cock inside of you. Now you have a toy that has ten speeds…” Victor proved his point by kicking the remote up a notch.  
  
He watched as Yuuri’s thighs tensed, struggling to clench together and give his throbbing cock some attention. Victor chuckled.   
  
He toyed with Yuuri for a bit, switching between the first setting and the second randomly.   
  
Victor decided he was bored with that.   
  
He got up and picked out another item from the table – a cock ring.   
  
The Russian walked over to Yuuri and knelt down in front of him. He wordlessly dribbled some lube over Yuuri’s angry red cock, then swiftly slid the tight cock ring down to the base.   
  
Victor smiled up at Yuuri, then wrapped a hand around the Japanese man’s cock, beginning to stroke it languidly. His fingers slid up and down the hot, slicked flesh.   
  
“Have you ever had a dry orgasm before? I think that’s what I’m going to make you do.” He cooed, leaning his cheek on Yuuri’s inner thigh. He kept pumping his hand up and down.   
  
“Maybe I’ll make you have dry orgasms until you pass out.”

* * *

When Victor increased the intensity of the vibration, Yuuri bit his lip with his eyes wide. He shook in the chair, trying to find any sort of relief. Anything at all.  
  
His husband was amused watching him shake in the wooden chair, unable to find a way out of this stimulation driving him crazy. While he was busy trying to keep his sanity on, Victor knelt before him and coated his length with an ample amount of lube before sliding in a ring just a little too snug until it reached the base of his cock.  
  
“What’s.. what’s this?”  
  
The ring was hugging the base of his length close to the balls and Victor finally giving his cock some attention got him sighing in relief. But that was once, just once.  
  
Turns out it wasn’t relief. It was more impending sexual suffering. He let out calming moans as Victor stroke his very red cock finally.  
  
“A dry– A dry orgasm?” he swallowed lightly. “What do you mean?”  
  
And he was just about to discover it first hand. He could feel the tattletale pressure in his balls.  
  
“I think I’m coming, Victor.”  
  
He panted hard, head was thrown back and eyes wide at the ceiling. His mouth was gaping open for a silent scream as his climax was being delayed by the cock ring.  
  
“I can’t come– Victor! I can’t..” he wrenched his face, trying to will his cum to release.

* * *

Victor smiled, not halting the movements of his hand when Yuuri announced he was about ready to come. He sped his wrist up a bit faster, even.

He watched Yuuri’s balls tense up, trying to release his cum, but the ring wouldn’t let him. He watched the younger man’s cock uselessly twitch and throb. He traced a finger along the angry, protruding vein on the side of Yuuri’s member.   
  
Victor settled a hand on the Japanese man’s shaking thigh. He felt all too powerful.   
  
“Mm, you just had a dry orgasm, darling. It’s frustrating, isn’t it? I know.” Victor cooed sweetly.   
  
“You feel like you’re going to come, and you’re at that point, but then your cum just won’t come out. It’s going to drive you insane, Yuurachka. I hope you’re ready.”   
  
Victor switched the remote up to the sixth setting suddenly. He watched Yuuri thrash around in the chair and he snickered.   
  
His hand jerked Yuuri faster. “Do you feel that? You want to come so badly, but you can’t… If only there was a way to allow you to.” Victor teased, his eyes trained on the head of Yuuri’s cock.

* * *

 

“You sure know your torture devices.” He said through gritted teeth.

Yuuri was panting raggedly, his frustration making him want to free himself. His cum wouldn’t come out. He willed it to release from the ring but there was nothing coming out. When Victor turned the vibrator’s remote on the next intensity, Yuuri couldn’t help but jerk away and thrash around the chair.  
  
“Christ there’s more?!” He cried. “How many fucking settings are in there?!”   
  
Yuuri’s face was red, his blush reaching all the way to his neck. He did not expect this. Not at all. Not ever.   
  
He checked on his cock, a large vein had already surfaced itself on his shaft. He screamed further into the ceiling, quite loud as the vibrator coaxed him again into one more orgasm.   
  
“C-Cruel.” He remarked through his moaning.   
  
Pain and pleasure blurred as it continued on. These dry orgasms were hell.   
  
“Fucking– I– Victor please.. please… Let me come!” His eyes welled up with tears but it wasn’t something he wanted to use his safe word on.   
  
Yuuri’s threshold for this painful pleasure was almost non existent as long as it was Victor. As long as it was Victor, he felt safe.

* * *

 Victor smiled widely. “Ten settings, dear. There’s no need to curse and shout.” He teased.

He dragged his thumb nail over the slit of Yuuri’s cock, disappointed to see no pearl of precum attached to his finger. Oh well.  
  
“Oh, of course it’s cruel. It’s what you wanted, right? You wanted me to be cruel. You got what you wanted.”   
  
He could practically feel the anger in Yuuri’s cock every time he had a dry orgasm. He felt the firm flesh twitch and throb and pulse underneath his fingertips as he stroked it.   
  
Yuuri’s begging was like music to Victor’s ears. He smirked and closed his eyes, tilting his head as if deciding whether to allow Yuuri to come or not.   
  
He switched the remote up to the tenth setting – quite a large jump from the sixth. He could practically see Yuuri’s lower body vibrating with the sheer force from the toy.   
  
“I’d like to come inside of you, Yuurachka. Do you think you can hold on for that long? I’ll free you from the ropes and things… If you promise to come at the same time that I do.”

* * *

Soon as the switch hit max, Yuuri couldn’t help but let out a loud scream that was absorbed by the soft walls of the entertainment room. He thrashed around the chair as wildly as he could. Yuuri’s eyes overflowed with tears now as the thick vibrator rattled inside, violating the depths of his ass.

He threw his head around, gritting his teeth and crying up to the ceiling for some kind of help.  
  
“Victor–! Please!”   
  
How was it Victor could keep himself in control and watch Yuuri falling apart in this chair?   
  
“Let me come!” He begged. He would get on his knees of he could, like the proper traditional way to beg in Japan.   
  
But no, he was tied to this chair, refused of orgasm.   
  
“I’ll let you whip me all you want, just please I need to come, Victor! I’ll do anything you want! Anything!”   
  
Yuuri could practically hear the other end of the vibrator tremble against the wood of the chair. The shackles of the spreader bar jingling as his legs rattled.

* * *

The vibrator was suddenly halted, the vibrations immediately cut off.  
  
“Telling me that you’ll do anything is a dangerous notion, Yuuri. Very risky. Giving me all of that power is dangerous.”   
  
Victor grinned wickedly. All of Yuuri’s begging only fueled his desire.   
  
He decided that Yuuri had gone through enough pain – being held on the edge of ecstasy for too long and having confusing orgasms forced out of him.   
  
Victor began untying the ropes and unclicking the latches. Once Yuuri was free, he stood back and admired his work. Yuuri looked absolutely ruined.   
  
“I’m going to take your cock ring off now, but you still can’t come until I say so.”   
  
He slowly wiggled the tight ring off, pressing his fingers into all of the right places as he did so. He then removed the vibrator as well.   
  
Victor slid his own boxers off and then picked Yuuri up. He sat in the chair where the other had been sitting, then lowered Yuuri’s stretched, abused hole down onto his hard cock. He smiled up at Yuuri and relished in the feeling of blissful relief.   
  
“Move. Make me come, and then you can, too.”

* * *

Yuuri limped like a wilted plant when the strong vibrations were put to a halt. He was panting, muscles slightly now relaxing as Victor released him from the confines of the chair.

  
But Victor was right. He had pushed him to the brink of his full capacity, letting Victor do his worst on him.   
  
“Thank the heavens.” he gasped, head spinning. “You’re going to kill me.”   
  
He couldn’t find the strength to stand up but miraculously he was able to bring his ass up a little just enough for Victor to pull out that dreaded vibrator that quaked his insides like mad. But his ass wasn’t going to get some rest yet. Victor slid his thick cock back into that gaping hole.   
  
“You’re merciless, Victor.”   
  
Without the cock ring to hinder his climax anymore, Yuuri found it so hard will his orgasm to delay when it had been denied after just how many times already.   
  
With the little strength he had, he started to move. Yuuri bounced on Victor’s cock, knees shaking and lacking the strength to push Victor to orgasm. He buried his face in his neck, push and pull with difficulty to find fervor.   
  
“H-Help me out here.”

* * *

Victor gave minute thrusts up into Yuuri as the other moved. He tried not to display how much of a relief it was to finally get some contact on his throbbing arousal – he tried to maintain the illusion that he was all-powerful and unphased by anything.  
  
He chuckled when Yuuri’s legs shook and started to give out.   
  
“Ah, are you sure you can’t move even a little bit? Mm, I guess I’ll just have to take matters into my own hands, then.”   
  
Victor took Yuuri off of his cock, shivering when his slick skin met cold air. He roughly grabbed Yuuri’s ass and shoved a thumb inside. “Look at you… You’re so loose. How lewd.”   
  
He placed Yuuri back onto the chair with his knees on the seat and hands on the backrest. He gave the leather-clad man’s thigh a sharp smack just because he could.   
  
Victor positioned his cock and slid back into place behind Yuuri with a groan. He leaned over the shorter man and chuckled, bucking his hips into the other without any resistance. “Is this what you wanted? Do you like being used?” Victor grinned.   
  
He wasn’t going to last long – especially with the way Yuuri kept tightening around him and the fact that he’d been anticipating this for a long while.

* * *

Yuuri was gently eased off Victor’s lap and his cock with a dirty squelching sound when they momentarily separated. He sharply inhaled when Victor roughly handled his very sensitive ass and shoved a thumb inside.

  
Yes, it was lewd, not just his ass but everything was absolutely lewd. All this tying, orgasm delaying and oh all of these smackings skyrocketed Yuuri’s arousal. But all the pain was worth the overflowing pleasure.   
  
With his knees on the seat and his arms on the backrest, Victor was going to do the rest of the work for him. His ass was in the air, exposed and gaping open as if welcoming Victor’s cock back into him.   
  
“Yes…” he breathed. “I like it. No, I love it.”   
  
Yuuri was so tempted. He was so tempted to cum right here and right now. With one hand, he began to stroke his length to gather enough pressure to release all that cum that piled up.   
  
“Yes, I’m your nasty bitch,” he said in French, just like he practiced.   
  
The words felt foreign to his tongue when he said it but it was Chris who compiled a long list of things Yuuri could potentially say while he and Victor have sex. He wanted to bite his tongue at what he just said but was also curious how his husband would react.

* * *

Victor’s hips came to a halt when he heard Yuuri’s voice speaking French – when the hell did that happen?

Chris.  
  
Ah, it must’ve been Chris. There’s really no other way. Chris was the one to blame – the one who had taught his Yuuri such naughty things.   
  
“Oh, really? Are you my bitch now?” Victor growled, his hips snapping forward and driving his cock deep into Yuuri.   
  
One hand gripped at Yuuri’s dark hair, roughly yanking it back so Victor could suck at his exposed neck. The other hand held onto Yuuri’s side so hard it was definitely going to leave finger-shaped bruises the next day.   
  
“It doesn’t surprise me. You’ve been acting like a bitch in heat lately, anyways.” Victor teased, the smile evident in his voice.   
  
He could feel his orgasm rapidly approaching. When Yuuri started to slump down, Victor pushed him back into place and smacked his thigh.   
  
A few more love bites on Yuuri’s skin later, and Victor slammed his cock into Yuuri one final time before releasing his load deep inside. “Shit, shit… You can come now…” Victor panted, riding out the waves of orgasm, giving small thrusts of his hips.

* * *

Yuuri almost whined when Victor stopped his thrusting when he heard those dirty French words. He panicked a little, worrying if he had a mistake pronouncing the words. But he knew he said it properly. Chris gave him an extensive french dirty words lesson.

“I always am,” he replied.  
  
He groaned loudly into the air, arching his back as Victor snapped back inside his ass. Yuuri was starting to lose strength to keep himself up so it may be both a curse and a blessing (mostly a blessing) that Victor held on to his side hard to keep his ass in the air for him to access. Those were going to leave bruises he was sure. And he wanted to flaunt it like it was a mark Victor left.   
  
“Fu– Victor–!” he yelped when his husband gripped a fistful of his hair. No, Victor wasn’t his husband right now. He was his bitch and this was a scene and a headspace void of love but filled with pleasure.   
  
Only did Yuuri realized he was into the hair yanking thing. It aroused him further. He couldn’t hold his orgasm anymore. He was going to really come this time whether Victor comes already or not.   
  
But he did. Their orgasms were in sync and Yuuri stained the wooden backrest of the chair with all that pent-up semen. His eyes shut tight and his mouth was wide open, legs trembling as he released ribbons upon ribbons of cum on the piece of furniture.   
  
He came down from his high and fell right into Victor’s arms, ready to pass out.

* * *

Victor panted, trying to come back to reality. He didn’t think he’s ever come that hard or had an orgasm that intense in his life.

His hands caught Yuuri when the other actually collapsed. Victor chuckled breathlessly, holding his husband’s waist.  
  
After a moment of recovery, he kissed the center of Yuuri’s back. The scene wasn’t quite over yet, though, because he grabbed a butt plug from the table and pulled out of Yuuri, then pushed the toy in to replace his cock and to keep his release inside.   
  
“Good boy.” Victor chuckled. “Alright, up we go,” he said, standing on wobbly feet and hefting Yuuri up into his arms as well.   
  
He looked around at the mess they’d made. Victor sure as hell wasnt going to clean it up, and he wasn’t going to make the half-asleep Japanese man do it either.   
  
All of this was Chris and Phichit’s idea. He figured they could clean it all up. Lucky them.   
  
Victor carried Yuuri out of the entertainment room half-naked and lazily made his way to their bedroom. Once there, he got a damp washcloth and began cleaning Yuuri off after wriggling him out of the difficult leather outfit. He settled Yuuri down on the bed and went to fetch some juice.   
  
Victor came back and held a straw to Yuuri’s lips. “Drink. You need some liquid in you, and then you can sleep, okay?”

* * *

Full. So full. He had never felt this full of Victor’s cum before. His belly evidently bloated quite a bit more than the usual.

Yuuri quickly fell into a light slumber after his own intense orgasm, groggy and well used up after such an extreme scene. He bristled a little to wake up when he felt the familiar silicone plug seal Victor’s seed inside of him.  
  
He had no recollection of how and when he got back to the bedroom all cleaned up and out of the leather confines of his show costume. The stockings were off too and the heels were on the floor neatly put away beside the bed.   
  
“Ah… show’s over?” he said softly, eyes half-lidded. He was smiling at his husband before taking a sip of the drink offered.   
  
The juice soothed his parched throat and was hydrated after all the buckets of sweat.   
  
“You really killed me.” Yuuri snickered before surrendering to his fatigue.   
  
Meanwhile, Chris and Phichit passed by the entertainment room to see the door was already open and void of the people previously occupying the place. They both went inside and inspected the mess created.   
  
“Looks like they had a wild time,” Phichit commented, looking at all that semen staining the chair.   
  
“Yes. Yes, they did.” Chris held up a flash drive mischievously, plucking a small camera away from the bar.

* * *

Victor smiled and set the juice aside, then tucked Yuuri into bed. The other was clearly exhausted and Victor couldn’t blame him.

Placing a kiss onto Yuuri’s cheek, Victor then set out to find Chris and Phichit to see if they needed help cleaning up (he doubted they would want to clean up the jizz on the chair). He felt bad for making them do all of the work.  
  
He slipped his black overcoat off and loosened his tie, put some slippers on, then walked through the halls of the villa back to the entertainment room.   
  
Screw putting pants or at least underwear on. That’s too much work.   
  
Victor came into the entertainment room and rubbed his eyes, then squinted at Chris. “What’s that?” He pointed to the recorder that Chris was holding.   
  
He picked up his discarded tear away pants from earlier and began wiping the chair clean from the slowly-drying cum. Victor yawned and caught himself before he could accidentally put the tarnished fabric up to his mouth to cover his yawn.   
  
Perhaps he was almost as tired as Yuuri.

* * *

“Quite the mess you two had done.” Chris greeted the man who just entered the room.

Phichit covered his eyes, turning away from Victor.  
  
“Gaaaah! Put some fucking pants on, Victor! You’ll destroy my friendship with Yuuri!”   
  
The Thai man quickly just proceeded to help pick up the toys scattered all around the stage and collect them back into the black paper bag. He held the moist vibrator with two fingers, just knowing that this would have definitely been inside his best friend’s ass.   
  
While Phichit busied himself cleaning up the toys, Chris helped Victor rearrange the furniture back to their proper places. He glanced at his best friend’s bare lower half while sipping on a glass of who knows what he just whipped up behind the bar.   
  
“Too much work to put on pants?”   
  
He handed over a small flash drive to his best friend and hung an arm over his shoulder to turn around.   
  
“I didn’t watch it. But this was purposes of documenting your reaction to Yuuri’s performance. Enjoy your amateur porn movie. Make sure you format that flash drive and give it back to me before we head to space.”

* * *

Victor shrugged and pouted. “Pants are too hard. I’m too tired to deal with them. I don’t care who sees my dick, anyways. Yuuri might mind who sees my dick, but I don’t.” He grumbled, leaning back in a chair.  
  
He took the drink from Chris with a quick thank you and sipped at it. Whatever it was, it was potent and was clearly supposed to snap Victor awake.   
  
It didn’t seem to be working.   
  
Victor grabbed the flash drive and examined it as if it were an ancient piece of artwork that might vanish if he were too rough with it.   
  
“Oh. That’s neat. I’m glad you didn’t watch it. I’d rather not imagine you jerking off to a video of my husband.”   
  
He took a sip of his drink and cringed. “Christ, what is this? It tastes like really strong vinegar and vodka.” He huffed, scrunching his nose up.   
  
“I don’t think I’m giving this flash drive back to you. As I said before, I’d rather not imagine you jerking off to my husband. I don’t care if you jerk off to me, though.” Victor chuckled, then pressed his forehead against the cool table.   
  
“Thanks for everything you did, by the way. We had a blast.”

* * *

“Amateur porn isn’t my preference.” he laughed. “But I’m sure you’re going to enjoy this.”

He sat down on one of the soft sofas after Phichit collected all the toys.  
  
“I-I’ll just drop this to your room,” he said, having a hand covering the side of his eye to not see Victor’s dick. He was too afraid to break his friendship with Yuuri.   
  
As Chris sipped on his own drink, he crossed his legs, pleased to see his best friend satisfied of their honeymoon.   
  
“It’s exactly just what you said.” he laughed. “I thought you needed to clean your mouth just in case you swallowed something. Just kidding.”   
  
Chris approached his best friend who was waving his ass out in the air. He couldn’t help but feel tempted. After all, they had gone through quite the journey as pals. Victor was no virgin when he met Yuuri. Chris and Victor were pals for a long time. Pals with some benefits.   
  
He gingerly hovered his hand over Victor’s ass and withdrew just before he touched it. He can’t do it… he can’t. But maybe.. just maybe. Chris finally gave in and placed a hand on that ass he used to know. What Yuuri didn’t know wouldn’t hurt.   
  
“We enjoyed arranging these for you. Victor, can I… just one last time.”

* * *

Victor knew that there were still some unsettled feelings between him and Chris. There would always be a little string of something other than just friendship that tugged at both of their hearts.  
  
Even after all that they’d been through together, he couldn’t help but feel like he was missing out.   
  
He felt terribly that Chris was aware that he was leftover; that Victor had chosen Yuuri over him. That feeling of guilt still tugged at him. He felt a tinge of remorse in his system – or was it this terrible alcohol that was already making him tipsy?   
  
Victor didn’t want Chris like that. He wanted Yuuri. But that didn’t make him feel any less inclined to allow Chris to still feel included. Whatever, Yuuri was passed out, anyways. He figured he could just give Chris what he wanted one last time, even if Victor himself didn’t quite want it.   
  
That’s what friendship was about, right?   
  
It wasn’t lying to Yuuri. Victor didn’t want it. Chris did. That wasn’t lying. Right?   
  
“Fine. I’m too tired to do anything, anyways, and I already feel a little drunk. What did you put in this?” Victor snickered, swirling the liquid in the cup around before sipping at it. He pushed his ass out further.   
  
“Just don’t make a mess. Or leave marks. I’m sleeping here.” Victor grumbled, laying his head on the table. He tried to take another drink of the awful concoction but ended up pouring a bit of it on his face. He sputtered and cursed under his breath.

* * *

 “Just one last time, Victor.” Chris lowly whispered.

He flipped the Russian around and pressed him against the bar. Chris was only a bit taller than Victor– about an inch. He cupped his best friend’s cheeks and smelled the intoxicating scent of both cologne and alcohol.  
  
One last time.   
  
Chris pulled in closer and locked his lips with Victor. A wave of nostalgia rushed through his mind, some flesh memory. He missed this. He missed all of this. Chris was a good best friend to Victor for being such a good sport and supporting his decision to be in a relationship with Yuuri and eventually marrying him. All he wanted was for Victor to be happy even if it meant he had to let go.   
  
He spoiled Yuuri. He taught Yuuri how to make love to Victor in the way he remembers his best friend loved. He taught Yuuri everything he knew about Victor and the rest was for him to discover.   
  
It wouldn’t hurt to be selfish just one last time.   
  
Alcohol blurred all his logic and led him to doing rash actions.   
  
“I missed you. I wanted you to be the happiest man on earth.” he breathed through the kiss. “Even if you didn’t choose me.”   
  
He roamed his hands all over his body, trying to etch everything he could in his memory. He’ll move on. He’ll be able to move on after one last time.

* * *

Victor sighed into the kiss. He’d missed the feeling of slightly rough stubble brushing over his lips and chin and cheeks. He tried to burn the feeling into his mind to never forget again – he’d probably forget anyways, the alcohol was already messing with his inhibitions.  
  
“Chris, don’t say things like that…” Victor huffed, staring into those bright green eyes.   
  
This was hard.   
  
“I wanted to chose you, Chris… I just, it didn’t – fuck, what am I trying to say?” Victor sighed.   
  
He closed his eyes and just allowed himself to feel the calloused hands roaming over his body. Yuuri’s hands were soft. They felt better. Maybe that’s why he chose Yuuri.   
  
Victor nudged his thighs apart and arched his back. “Just do it,” he mumbled, hiding his face in his arms.   
  
He wanted it to be over so maybe he’d not be able to remember it later on.   
  
“Do it like we used to. Love me. This is the last time.”   
  
Victor remembered saying ‘the last time’ many times in the past. Things didn’t ever change, it seems.   
  
He thought he’d changed after Yuuri waltzed into his life. Apparently not. He was back to his old self - the one who wanted a good fuck just to feel something. Anything resembling some sort of love.   
  
He had that now, so why was he so easily throwing it away?

* * *

“I’ll love you the hardest for the last time.”

Chris peppered Victor’s neck with scorching kisses, careful not to mark or leave any trace for Yuuri to find. His lips trailed to Victor’s jaw, his cheek, nipping on his ear before diving into a deep kiss. He was intoxicated with the buzz of alcohol and arousal.  
  
“Love me too. Let me be selfish just for tonight.”   
  
His hand trailed to Victor’s exposed erogenous zone, gripping gently and working him up to hardness again. For once, he was happy Yuuri was away. A secret bliss. A secret forbidden world he and Victor was whisked away by their alcohol-powered brains and hearts.   
  
Chris was Victor’s best man in his wedding.   
  
He tried to deceive himself to think that this was nothing. He watched with both a heavy heart and a happy mindset. Even if he wasn’t the one standing beside him exchanging vows.   
  
He remembered the day Victor came running to him how to propose to Yuuri in the most romantic way. He remembered the day Victor kept asking how to take Yuuri on their first date. He remembered the day he was so confused about his feelings for Yuuri. He remembered the day he first came to him asking about the cute Japanese presenter. He remembered the day they last made love to each other. He remembered the days where their friendship grew into something else. He remembered the first time they met.   
  
Chris wanted to reverse time. If only there was an alternate universe where things worked out with him. Where did all go wrong?   
  
He wanted to be happy too.   
  
The Swiss man knelt before Victor and kissed that hardening length before working his tongue and mouth just the way his best friend loved. Only I can make you feel this way, he selfishly thought.

* * *

Victor wanted to cry. He knew what Chris was trying to get across. He couldn’t handle it. He wanted to cry for Chris, he wanted to selfishly cry for himself, and he wanted to cry for Yuuri, and he wanted to cry when he felt Chris’ lips on his sensitive areas.

He knew Chris knew they shouldn’t be doing this. Hell, he knew they shouldn’t be doing this.  
  
So why was he letting it happen?   
  
He could blame it on the alcohol or the weakness he felt in his knees from exhaustion – or perhaps his knees felt weak with the familiar way Chris worked up his cock.   
  
“Okay. Okay, just – just do it already.” Victor murmured. “You know where the lube is.”   
  
It wasn’t right. It didn’t feel right.   
  
But he felt loved. Wanted. Yuuri was always able to provide that. Why did he feel like he wanted more?   
  
Selfish, selfish, selfish –   
  
Victor felt alive. This was making him feel dead.   
  
He remembered begging Chris to fuck him whenever he had a bad day. Sex was his release; the forced release of happy chemicals in his brain whenever he needed to feel real. Most of the time he had felt numb. Chris was only there to remind him he was alive.   
  
Victor felt alive all of the time with Yuuri, not just during sex.   
  
Why was he leaving the place where he feels most real, then?   
  
“Chris, I can’t I can’t I can’t – Chris,” Victor groaned, his thighs twitching. He wanted to drown himself in the alcohol and pretend he was drowning in Yuuri’s love. Maybe he could pretend that Chris was Yuuri and ignore all of the signals in his dizzy brain that told him to stop.   
  
“Yuuri,” Victor moaned under his breath, and the name felt good rolling off of his tongue.

* * *

Yuuri.  
  
Victor was still saying his name.   
  
Even if he knew and was aware that it wasn’t his husband he was doing this with, Victor still called for Yuuri.   
  
It hurt. Why was it hurting now? He was able to dull the pain for years but why was the wound hurting now? He was done trying to fool himself that he wasn’t jealous. That he was happy for everything. He had given Victor material things Yuuri couldn’t provide with the salary a ground staff on the medical team. This crazy honeymoon, a Lambo, accommodation on this villa, the good things Las Vegas had to offer.   
  
But that’s probably where he was flawed. He couldn’t provide the simple love Yuuri did. Yuuri wasn’t rich as he was. Yuuri couldn’t provide him luxury things.   
  
Yuuri could only provide the luxury of unconditional love and that was enough for a simple man such as Victor.   
  
This was crazy. This was wrong– so wrong. He was ruining everything he and Phichit worked hard on. However he can’t stop what he’s done. Victor was gorgeous, perfect and Chris never thought he’d feel salty for Yuuri being chosen over him.   
  
“Mon cherie, you’re too impatient. What happened to sweet and slow we used to have?” he spoke in French.   
  
Meanwhile, Yuuri stirred in bed searching for his husband’s warmth in bed only to be void of it. Victor’s side of the bed was still made. He groggily wrapped the sheets over himself and some slippers before heading out the door. Maybe Victor was still cleaning up? He headed to the entertainment room to find the door ajar. There were people inside. He slowly opened the door to find his husband leaning on the bar. He smiled, stepping inside to reach for him to sleep with him.   
  
But there was another person, kneeling. Kneeling in front of him and…   
  
“V-Victor?” he managed to call out, eyes dead of the usual spark and filled with disbelief and horror instead.   
  
This had to be a nightmare.

* * *

“What we used to have is gone, Chris…” Victor said sadly through a deep exhale, the scent of alcohol heavy on his breath. He swiped a finger through Chris’ wavy blond hair, and if he closed his eyes he could almost imagine it was Yuuri’s.  
  
This didn’t feel good at all.   
  
It felt forced on both ends. It was almost as if Chris was trying to prove something.   
  
Victor wanted to prove that Yuuri was the only one he needed, but he lacked the energy and reason when his mind was clouded by alcohol.   
  
“Yuuri…” Victor whispered, hoping it would make the situation feel better. His hips gave unconscious thrusts into Chris’ embrace.   
  
Why? He wanted Yuuri.   
  
Yuuri was asleep.   
  
The door opened, a soft voice echoing throughout the room.   
  
Yuuri wasn’t asleep.   
  
It took a moment for Victor’s brain to catch up. He slowly looked up, staring at Yuuri with wide eyes. Why was he here? What was he doing? How did he end up like this? What was going on?   
  
In a fit of sudden realization, Victor jumped away and shoved Chris back. He panicked. He shouldn’t be panicking. It wasn’t his fault, he didn’t mean to -   
  
Victor felt an unfamiliar tinge of rage deep in his gut. His chest heaved, and he couldn’t figure out how to walk. Victor never got angry. He also never deceives his husband. Tonight was different.   
  
He splashed whatever was left in his cup on Chris’ face, drunkenly cursing in Russian as he did. He didn’t meet Yuuri’s hurt gaze as he stormed out of the room, brushing past his husband as he exited.   
  
Husband.   
  
Victor wondered how long that was going to last.


	14. How to Mend a Broken Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter we were left hanging after Victor allowed Chris to get on his knees and go down to town on him. Yuuri witnesses the sight and now the two has to sort things together for their last honeymoon destination.

Please, give me a reason to stay on Earth. Don’t let me leave.

* * *

 

Chris hadn’t realized that the door opened and Yuuri stepped in and walked into their secret tryst. He continued on delivering bliss to his friend but he was thrown back in surprise when Victor jumped and shoved him away. He was only just thrusting into his lips, why is this all happening suddenly?!

  
A small splash of alcohol drenched his face and Chris wanted to feel offended but only to turn into shame when he discovered Yuuri was at the door wrapped in the sheets of their bed.   
  
“Yuuri…” he managed to breathe out, the scent of alcohol and the musk of oral sex prominent in his breath. “You– You saw…”   
  
Shock. Shame. Anger.   
  
A horrible mix of emotions filled his gut as he processed the expression of hurt and betrayal on Yuuri’s face.   
  
“I thought… I thought you were my friend.” Yuuri said, voice cracking into a sob.   
  
“Yuuri, you don’t know how sorry I am.” he cast his eyes down and exited the room, brushing against Yuuri ever so slightly to the direction away from where Victor went.   
  
This was a nightmare. Just a nightmare. He’ll wake up in bed with Victor by his side. He pinched himself and the pain was real. His heart was thudding fast, his chest hurt like it was on fire. He didn’t know where to go. His legs were frozen yet weak. These previous days were such a blast but why is this now happening?   
  
Victor and he had only been married for only a week.   
  
He dropped to his knees, sobbing and crying. The overwhelming stress and emotional fatigue was stabbing his heart like arrows flying and finding their target one after the other. He couldn’t breathe. Nothing was entering his lungs like he was drowning. The yelling had alerted Phichit and some of the personnel in the villa.   
  
“Yuuri?! What’s going on?! What happened?!”   
  
Phichit was a blur. He was hyperventilating and his body went clammy and cold. His limbs couldn’t relax and his hands were frozen and locked in their place. The personnel trained in first aid flocked into the entertainment room.

* * *

Victor couldn’t believe he allowed that to happen. How did everything change so quickly?   
  
He didn’t mean it.   
  
He wasn’t thinking straight.   
  
He also couldn’t blame it all on Chris.   
  
Victor was the one who gave Chris the okay.   
  
He growled through gritted teeth, storming through the halls. He made his way into their bedroom. Victor had no place in their bed anymore. He was scum – the lowest imaginable rank on the planet. Perhaps he’ll be the same in space.   
  
Victor had promised himself he wouldn’t turn into what he used to be. A week after marriage, he was back to his old habits. He couldn’t believe it. He thought he had changed. He had changed, so why did he go back?   
  
He rummaged through the closet and pulled out a pair of slacks to wear. He was already tired of walking around with his dick out metaphorically like he had long ago. History repeats itself, and Victor never learns.   
  
The shrieking reverberated throughout the villa and it felt like a stab through his chest. Victor was the one to cause that. He dug the heels of his palms into his eyes and let out a strangled sob.   
  
Even after what had been done, Victor couldn’t let Yuuri go through that pain alone. He still loved him more than anything, even if Yuuri were to understandably hate his guts. Victor would understand.   
  
He rushed back down to the entertainment room, almost tripping over his own feet when the alcohol rushed to his head.   
  
He stood in the doorway and stared at all of the villa personnel that were surrounding Yuuri; crumpled down on the middle of the floor.   
  
He couldn’t move.   
  
He should’ve stayed back in the bedroom.   
  
“Yuuri,” Victor whimpered. He felt empty; numb. Nothing was real, time was irrelevant. Oh, what he’d give to turn back time.

* * *

Soon as he found the slightest glimpse of Victor, Phichit was enraged of what was happening. He was just gone for a while and shit hits the fan.

“What the fuck happened?!” Phichit grabbed Victor by the collar of his crumpled suit. “Yuuri was just sleeping in your room and I disappear for a while to find him like this?!”   
  
Victor smelled like alcohol. His body reeked of sweat, alcohol and sex. And yet, his face had remorse written all over it. Phichit demanded an explanation to why his bestfriend was now writhing on the floor in a panic attack. Victor himself was pale, eyes red from what looked like tears.   
  
“God what did you do… What did you do to Yuuri?!” he shoved him away, returning to his bestfriend.   
  
But even as colors blurred, the flurry of english echoing in his head, Victor’s figure was unmissable. He stood out among the blurry silhouettes like he was the only thing clear to him. He was drawn to him even after everything that just happened.   
  
A breathing mask obstructed his view for the most part for oxygen to travel to his lungs but he felt like nothing was there to draw his eyes away. His stiff hand weakly reached out for Victor as if asking for touch. Anything. Anything to ground him to the fact that they were married and that he love him above everyone else.   
  
But the darkness crept in from the sides of his vision. He willed it to stop but it consumed him completely.   
  
This is just a bad dream, isn’t it?

* * *

Victor deserved to be thrown around and hit by Phichit. He clenched his eyes shut and waited for the blow, but it never came.   
  
Phichit’s words seemed to hurt more than any physical damage could do.   
  
He was right, what the fuck did he do to Yuuri? Victor didn’t know. He didn’t know anything. He didn’t know what was even going on. Was he even real?   
  
“I don’t know what happened,” Victor said under his breath. His eyes were trained on Yuuri. He felt like his touch would burn if he tried to hold his hand. “I fucked up. I fucked up really bad. I shouldn’t have – oh god, I really, really shouldn’t have.”   
  
Victor wanted to dig his fingers into his scalp until he bled. He wanted to scratch st his skin until it broke. He was so frustrated with himself – just as it used to be. He had been so frustrated with himself that he couldn’t just stay with one person before he met Yuuri.   
  
That frustration rose to the surface once again.   
  
Frustration soon overflowed into regret, and then he felt nothing at all.   
  
Victor’s legs gave out and he kneeled down next to Yuuri. He pushed someone aside – who? He didn’t care – and gripped onto Yuuri’s outstretched hand.   
  
“Please, Yuuri, hang on…” Victor pleaded. He looked into Yuuri’s terrified eyes. Yuuri looked the same way that Victor felt, or whatever he wished he could feel.   
  
“Just stay awake and then we can talk, okay? I need to talk to you, Yuurachka. Please.”

* * *

 

Yuuri’s breath became erratic soon as he felt touch on his stiff fingers. The hand that held his was warm, soft and everything was starting to come back. Or at least he was believing that it was an illusion that everything was landing back on the ground.  
  
Everything felt unreal yet real.  
  
Yuuri, hang on…  
  
Stay awake..  
  
Talk..  
  
I need…  
  
Yuuri can’t see Victor but he could hear bits and pieces of his husband’s voice. That is, if Victor really still wanted to be his husband. He tried so hard to stay awake. Follow Victor’s voice, open his eyes. But the darkness consumed everything and all the hustle and bustle of the scene disappeared.  
  
The next thing Yuuri knew, he was on something soft and the room was humming with the sound of ambient music. His finger twitched and Yuuri could feel something wrapped around his hand. His eyes finally opened and found a reflection of himself above the bed and a figure sitting on a chair beside him.  
  
A shock of silver hair; dressed a black shirt.  
  
He turned to the figure hovering beside him.  
  
“Victor…”

* * *

The past hour was a rush. Victor couldn’t remember talking to the staff or Phichit or carrying Yuuri back to their room so he could rest the shock off.   
  
He drifted in and out of reality, sitting beside Yuuri in a chair, never once letting go of his hand. His face was blank as he thought about what could’ve gone differently and he thought of different ways to apologize to Yuuri.   
  
No apology would ever come close, he determined. He’d ruined the trust in their relationship. All he had to do was wait for Yuuri to demand a divorce.   
  
Victor looked up at Yuuri’s face when he heard the sheets rustling and a soft voice.   
  
“Yuuri…” He responded quietly. He ran his thumb over Yuuri’s knuckles. He tried to smile, but it looked more like a grimace.   
  
“I guess we should talk. I think it would be better if you went first.”   
  
Victor just wasn’t ready to talk about it yet. He pushed down all of the nipping emotions he was feeling, then gently scooted over in the bed to sit next to Yuuri.   
  
“Can I hold you?” Victor asked. He wasn’t sure if Yuuri wanted to be touched by his unloyal hands just yet. Just being in the same bed was enough for him, he supposed.

* * *

 

Yuuri had never felt so happy to find Victor staying beside him all this time. He let the man sit beside him and nodded when he was offered the embrace. Yuuri weakly shifted, allowing himself to wallow into the embrace. This felt right. He was scared however. Talks like this scared the hell out of Yuuri.  
  
“Victor…” he began. “Do you love me?”  
  
His eyes steadied on Victor’s own, The sparkle of his eyes were gone, all filled with fatigue and sadness instead. Victor looked like he hadn’t had any sleep all night. It was already daylight and Victor was disheveled like he waited for Yuuri anxiously to wake up.  
  
“I love you. I love you very much.”  
  
He squeezed Victor’s hands.  
  
“But why… what was I missing? What did I lack that I couldn’t give you?”  
  
Yuuri wasn’t mad at Chris. He wasn’t mad at Victor. Instead, he looked at the problem as if he was the one at fault.  
  
He was lacking something. Something Chris had that he couldn’t give.  
  
“Please tell me Victor. What do I need to do to make you happy. I don’t want you to divorce me. I want to try my hardest but… why wouldn’t you tell me?

* * *

Victor nodded immediately and cupped Yuuri’s cheeks. There wasn’t any hesitation in his voice. “Of course I love you. I love you more than anything else.”   
  
There was still the uncomfortable question: If you loved me, then why?   
  
Victor didn’t know. He seemed to not know a lot of things lately. That wasn’t a great feeling. He had a fear of the unknown.   
  
He hung his head, anxiously scratching at his own arms. He left little pink streaks on the underside of his wrist where he furiously scratched at his skin with his nails. He needed something – anything to make him feel real again.   
  
“It wasn’t anything to do with you. God, it could never be you. You’ve given me everything I’ve ever wanted. I don’t know why that happened.” Victor said quietly. His skin stung. He huffed.   
  
“I’d never divorce you. Ever. You’re – oh, you make me feel alive. I think Chris wanted to be the one to make me feel that way.” He sniffled, little patches of red beginning to smear across his skin. He didn’t even realize what he was doing.   
  
“He – no, it wasn’t Chris’ fault. I was the one who agreed… I felt bad for leaving him out. I know you’re aware that Chris and I had a thing in the past, and… Chris wanted closure, I think. I was drunk and I wanted to make him feel loved, too, even if I couldn’t return his feelings. I don’t want anything with Chris. I just want you.”

* * *

 

Yuuri quietly listened to Victor’s explanation of last night. Honestly he was bracing himself for the worst. He anxiously waited for words like “I’m sorry, I should have told you I loved him instead”, or maybe “I really was just putting up with you”, and even “I’m sorry I just want to have a divorce now”.

  
But the words didn’t come and instead he was met with the words “I love you more than anything else.”   
  
Why though? Why did this happen if he really did? He hated the feeling of trust dwindling especially if it came to his husband. Victor never lied to him, he never deceived him through the years of dating and living together. But now this? They were married and all this happened?   
  
And now it was clear why.   
  
There were things alcohol makes the mind think, makes your mouth say and makes your eyes see. Yet Yuuri couldn’t help but rethink. To him usually, alcohol was like a truth serum.   
  
“You say you don’t want to have anything to do with him but why did you have to let him have closure that way?”   
  
He scouted for Victor’s left ring finger, hoping he would still have his ring on and he did. Their wedding rings gleamed in the light of the rising sun.   
  
“Victor please… I can’t– I don’t know… I just was so shocked in the moment. I just want to know and feel that I’m the only one you love right now.”

* * *

Victor nodded. He knew that ultimately it had been his decision. He couldn’t just blame it all on Chris.   
  
“I don’t know. I guess I felt bad… I wanted to make him happy for at least one more time.” He sighed. He nervously scratched at his wrists and looked down when he felt a wetness pooling under his nail. He cursed under his breath.   
  
“It’s – yes, I know. I can’t even imagine how upset you must’ve been… There’s nothing I can do to change what happened, as much as I want to.”   
  
Victor scrunched his eyes closed and sighed. “All I can do is apologize and tell you I love you. I’ll tell you as many times as it takes.” He looked up at their reflections on the ceiling above. With a small movement, he clicked their wedding rings together. The familiar tinking noise the metal made filled his heart with a momentary relief.   
  
“I know that you might never trust me again. I wouldn’t doubt it. It’s okay, though. It’s understandable.” Victor chuckled, though it sounded forced.   
  
“We’d better get ready for our flight soon…” He looked down at his watch. He wasn’t as excited for it as he had been before. He looked back up at Yuuri.   
  
“Can I kiss you before we leave?”

* * *

 

Yuuri accepted the offer of the kiss but it was sad, somber and it lacked the passion they usually had. It was shy, remorseful and Yuuri wanted to do anything to restore it back the way it once was.  
  
But then he noticed Victor’s wrist.  
  
“Stop.”  
  
He grabbed his husband’s wrist, inspecting the skin that was scalding from the abrasion. He scratched way too much.  
  
“Your wrist… I need to treat it.”  
  
Yuuri mustered up all the strength he could and wobbled to the bathroom, fetching the first aid kit and settled back on the bed. This was simple and easy to treat, being a person in the medical field. But it was complicated to heal a broken heart and a broken trust being a person new in the field of marriage.  
  
The least he could do is give him another chance.  
  
“Love is patient, love is kind.” he reiterated the official's words in their wedding. “Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth.”  
  
With one last tape, he finished the patch of gauze over the skin.  
  
“It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres.”

* * *

Victor hated the kiss that he received. It was cold. So, so cold; void of any passion and it was shy. It felt like some of the first few kisses that they had shared when Yuuri was still new to love and unsure of what to do.   
  
It only served to remind Victor that he had ruined the trust in their bond and now he was back to square one of trying to prove himself worthy to Yuuri.   
  
Oh well. He’d go through all of that again if it just meant he could continue loving Yuuri.   
  
Victor jumped when Yuuri noticed his wrist. He watched silently as Yuuri got up and went into the bathroom to grab some medical supplies.   
  
It seemed like Yuuri was just doing his job rather than doing this out of love.   
  
Somehow, that hurt worse than the stinging on his wrist.   
  
He held out his hand with his wrist turned up so Yuuri could bandage it.   
  
The words Yuuri spoke gave him hope.   
  
Victor’s eyes burned with wetness, he hiccuped on his breath, and tears began rolling down his cheeks. He knew he didn’t deserve a second chance, but Yuuri was too forgiving. He felt as if he was taking advantage of Yuuri’s good conscience.   
  
He covered his face with his palms and tried to stop the tears from falling, but they were very persistent. He peeked through his fingers with wet eyes to look at Yuuri.

* * *

 

Once Yuuri had finished cleaning up and putting away all the supplies back into the first aid kit, he couldn’t help but notice his husband’s tears.

He knows fully well what it was. But he hated this. He hated seeing Victor cry. Anything, anything but Victor being sad and crying like this. It broke his heart into pieces. Victor meant everything he said, he knows but he couldn’t deny that he was still upset through it all.   
  
Chris kneeling before Victor mouth wrapped around what Victor told him was his was a shocking sight and it shook him to the core. The memory was seared in his mind like a horrible nightmare. How he wished it was true. He could trick himself into thinking that it still was but doing so would only be like ignoring a rotting wound that was not tended to.   
  
He extended a shaky hand, pulling down his husband’s wrists and brushed his tears with his thumb. He didn’t want him to cry but to stop tears would mean stopping the healing process.   
  
Instead, he pressed a chaste kiss over his forehead and got ready for their flight.   
  
He also wanted to end this experience on a good note with Chris. But how?

* * *

Victor choked out a sob when he felt Yuuri’s lips press against his forehead. He missed that. The warmth was short lived, though. He looked up at his husband as he got up to get ready.   
  
“Are you mad at Chris?” Victor asked quietly, his voice unstable. Of course Yuuri would be upset with Chris. He didn’t want Yuuri to be upset with Chris, though, even if he himself was still upset with the Swiss man.   
  
Chris didn’t deserve it.   
  
He’d gotten Victor and Yuuri a new car and helped set up almost everything, including the villa and the performances. He hadn’t gotten what he wanted in return, but instead got a face-full of liquor and the act of being shunned away for the time being.   
  
Victor felt terrible for both Yuuri and Chris.   
  
He wiped the rest of his tears away and took a deep breath to calm down. His face was still blotchy with red patches and his eyes were a bit puffy from crying. Victor got up to pack his things that were scattered around the room from their stay. Once he was ready, he stared out of the window at the view.   
  
He wanted to leave the view as well as everything that had happened here behind.

* * *

 

Soon as Victor finished packing up, Yuuri quietly beckoned him downstairs for breakfast. At the table, Phichit was there but Chris was nowhere to be found. Phichit’s face was scrunched up as if analyzing some horrible word problem on his phone.

“How are you feeling, Yuuri?” he perked up when he saw his bestfriend come for breakfast.   
  
“I’m feeling bettter. Chris is?”   
  
“He’s got something to do. Since we’re packing up already, Chris took the liberty to send the car to Russia. It should be there soon as you get home from Barcelona.”   
  
Yuuri sat across his bestfriend and a butler immediately served breakfast without delay. He looked at Victor who still had puffy red eyes from crying and thankfully Phichit knew better than to prod on the matter.   
  
“Thank you for arranging this all for us, Phichit. This was beyond everything we expected.”   
  
“Could have been better.” his bestfriend answered, seemingly indifferent.   
  
He didn’t want this. Why was everything now sour? They traveled the world to have a good time but now friendships and marriage is at stake because of one thing. Yuuri lost his appetite but he had to eat before their flight in the afternoon.   
  
“Listen, I hope you two have a fun time at Barcelona. You two have barely any time left before the next space mission.”   
  
The Thai man stood up and embraced the two.   
  
“I’m going to fetch you guys to the airport.” he twirled his keys. “Be ready in an hour.”

* * *

Victor was silent all the way through breakfast. Whenever he looked up at Phichit, he remembered the events from the night previous when the Thai man had held his shirt collar in his fist.   
  
He kept his gaze on his plate.   
  
He was tired.   
  
Very, very tired.   
  
Victor tried to ignore the deep feeling of regret in his belly whenever Chris’ name was brought up.   
  
When he mentioned them not having much time before the impending space mission, he seemingly snapped out of his mourning and looked at Yuuri. That’s right. He was going to space soon. He couldn’t just allow the rest of their time together to be sour and awkward.   
  
Victor gently hugged Phichit back, then stood there with his arms outstretched.   
  
He silently stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s waist, burying his face in the nook between his neck and shoulder, trying to absorb some sort of comfort.   
  
He knew Yuuri might be thinking about Chris and Victor being together in space. Victor was thinking about that, too. He was worried about the tension between him and the Swiss man that might come with spending time in a limited space together after this huge mess.

* * *

After breakfast, Yuuri took a quick shower to wash off all the grimy feeling of sweat and faint hint of sex all over his body. Last night had been the most intense ever. He looked at himself on the bathroom full body mirror and shed his robe momentarily. His body still had a few light marks from the ropes that buried in his skin, a faded mark of a slap on his thighs, love marks still visible around his neck and shoulders.   
  
If only he could turn back time to redo it all over again and not let this mishap between him and Chris happen.   
  
But all he could do is move on now.   
  
Yuuri got dressed and ready for their flight and busied himself with studying the travel notes he got from Phichit for Barcelona while Victor took his shower.   
  
“Yuuri?” Phichit knocked from the door.   
  
The Japanese man got to his feet and checked what his bestfriend needed.   
  
“Before we go, I want to give you this.” he handed Yuuri an envelope and quickly left for the stairs. “The car’s ready when you two are ready.”   
  
Yuuri sat back on the bed and opened the envelope to find a photo.   
  
A stolen photo of Victor and him on their first date. Phichit and Chris were in the foreground, blurry. This photo contained so many messages Yuuri couldn’t even begin to list them down. He held the photo close to his heart and silently wept for their friendship.

* * *

While in the shower, Victor hissed when the water stung his wound. He had taken the bandages off as to not get them gross and soggy during his shower.   
  
He dried his hair with a towel and got dressed in some casual clothes. It’s not like they were going anywhere important anyways, just to the airport.   
  
Victor came out of the bathroom and the first thing he saw was Yuuri crying.   
  
Okay, well, it was to be expected. He couldn’t blame Yuuri.   
  
He didn’t ask what was wrong because he already knew.   
  
Victor’s heart broke.   
  
He came around to the bed and snuggled up beside his husband, pulling the other into an apologetic hug. But then he saw the picture, and he suddenly understood the real reason for Yuuri’s tears.   
  
Victor’s memory of that important date flooded back to him, and a big smile broke out across his face.   
  
“When I come back from space, will you help me recreate this picture?” He grinned, leaning his head on Yuuri’s shoulder. He ran a thumb across the Yuuri in the photo with his tomato red face and dorky smile.   
  
“We should get going now, though. We can decide what restaurant we’re going to recreate this photo in when we’re on the plane.”

* * *

 

A gush of warmth enveloped Yuuri. He knew it was his husband. It was always him. Victor was synonymous to warmth, love, protection– albeit they keep having sex without it– and most of all, home. He rested his head on his husband as they looked at the photo together.  
  
It was a photo of him and Victor in a restaurant and Chris and Phichit were pretending to take a selfie but it was them who were the main subject of the photo. Yuuri worried if Phichit’s friendship with Chris took a toll because of the things that happened.  
  
“That would be great.”  
  
That is, if Phichit and Chris still wanted to breathe in the same room together before the Swiss man flies off to space with Victor.  
  
“Yeah, we should go.”  
  
At the backseat of the Audi, Yuuri glanced at the villa one last time and turned away to leave the bad memories behind. It was a shame. The lambo was gone as well– it must have been picked up to be shipped to Russia. Yuuri still had the key and kept it in his bag just in case Victor decides to blast off the ground using the sheer speed of the sports car again.  
  
The trip was quiet amongst them and the car was softly playing music from the radio. Before long, they were already at the airport and Phichit accompanied them to the boundary before they part. There stood a certain Swiss man, clad in casual this time with very expensive sunglasses on. Yuuri almost choked on his breath, wondering just how he was going to bring closure to this before they go.  
  
“Chris…”  
  
Yuuri didn’t want to fight. He wanted to kiss and makeup. Metaphorically. Without the kiss, literally. Before Chris can say anything, Yuuri held out a hand for him to shake.  
  
“Thank you for arranging everything for us. We had lots of fun. What happened here in Vegas will stay in Vegas.”

* * *

Victor wasn’t expecting Chris to be at the airport.   
  
He watched as Yuuri went and forgave him, and he looked down at the ground when they parted. He didn’t know what to say.   
  
Victor had learned – he’s always been a quick learner – and was sure to not make the same mistake again. He assumed Chris had learned the same.   
  
He looked up at Chris, allowing a soft smile to cross his face. He didn’t want to lose his best friend. Of course there would always be that string of unrequited love strung between their hearts, but Victor had come to accept it.   
  
He hoped that Chris would eventually come to accept it as well.   
  
After all, they weren’t made for each other as lovers. Chris could never be Yuuri, and Yuuri could never be Chris. What Victor felt for Chris was sexual love; the love he had experienced his entire life and the only way he had learned to show affection.   
  
Victor felt sexual and romantic love for Yuuri. He had learned the difference between touching and saying his affection through his husband. He had learned that a relationship didn’t revolve around sex, but rather trust.   
  
Chris hadn’t taught him that. It still wasn’t his fault.   
  
Victor stepped forwards and wrapped his arms around Chris, softly patting his back.   
  
“I’m sorry. Please don’t worry about it. Enjoy the rest of your time before we go to space, okay? I’ll see you there.”

* * *

 

Chris hadn’t expected Yuuri would forgive him. In fact he was not even sure if he was going to be able to find the courage to show himself to Yuuri after everything that’s happened. Yuuri was a martyr. An angel. If Chris was in his shoes, he would never forgive himself. He understood now. He understands why Victor loved Yuuri. He was kind in so many ways.

Unconditional love. Something he couldn’t provide Victor.   
  
“You don’t know how sorry I am, pal.” Chris returned the hug. “I’ll see you there.”   
  
He gave him a firm pat on the back before pushing Victor to his husband. All’s well, that ends well.   
  
Yuuri gave one last wave goodbye to their bestfriends before heading to the boarding gate. On the plane, Yuuri was quiet. Even if he had already forgiven Victor and Chris, it would take Yuuri some time to warm up to the comfort that he used to know.   
  
First class seats gave them privacy. But at the same time the air seemed too… awkward.   
  
“Sleep, Victor. You haven’t had a wink of sleep since yesterday.”   
  
Yuuri placed a blanket over Victor’s legs and inclined their chairs.   
  
“We have 13 hours. At least get some rest.”   
  
He pulled on the sheets as well and turned to the window to watch the clouds pass by so he could fall asleep. He too felt a little restless.

* * *

Victor had slight purplish bags underneath his eyes. He hated them.   
  
He took his phone out and turned the camera view to face him, then poked the bags on his face. He sighed and flopped backwards on his seat.   
  
Yuuri was right, he should get some rest.   
  
Everything seemed… Uncomfortable, though. He tossed and turned in his inclined seat, messed with the blanket; got it tangled around his legs and almost accidentally punched himself in the face while trying to untangle it, almost accidentally punched Yuuri in the face while trying to untangle it, and got his shirt stuck in the seat belt.   
  
Nothing seemed to be going right.   
  
Victor looked over at Yuuri and moved the armrest to cling himself as close as he possibly could to Yuuri without actually being on top of him.   
  
Maybe it really wasn’t because he couldn’t find a comfortable position, but because the air itself was uncomfortable.   
  
“I’m sorry. I love you.” Victor said softly. He’d apologize however many times it took. He just wanted to feel normal again.   
  
He still felt restless.   
  
Really, nothing seemed to be going right.   
  
He wished those three words were enough to change what had happened.

* * *

 

Yuuri kept still, hoping that sleep would tug on his eyes but he couldn’t. He could feel Victor toss and turn on their seats, lift the armrest up to close up their distance and find a comfortable position. Except he couldn’t. A good hour had passed and Yuuri still couldn’t find sleep. He pretended to be asleep, stirring just a little but not too much.

  
That was until he felt the warmth of Victor cling over himself.   
  
He didn’t flinch or got surprised by the sudden contact because he expected him to do so eventually.   
  
I’m sorry. I love you.   
  
He meant it. He really meant it.   
  
But Yuuri was still upset.   
  
He shifted his position a little, as if to look like he unconsciously accommodated the embrace from behind. Yuuri liked this. Spooning was one of his favorites when sleeping. He couldn’t get mad now. Victor was leaving soon so he had to etch in his memory the love that nothing but physical touch can provide. Once he felt Victor’s arms grow heavy, he assumed the man was asleep.   
  
“I love you too. I forgive you.” he softly said, pressing his back against Victor’s.

* * *

Victor was in a place between being awake and asleep when he thought he heard Yuuri say I love you.   
  
He felt forgiven.   
  
A small smile stretched across his lips in his sleep. He finally allowed himself to completely drift off.   
  
Within a few hours, he had gotten a bit of restful sleep finally. His pleasant dream was disturbed when things suddenly changed paths from good to bad.   
  
_ He sat at a bar, twirling his long hair around a finger – wait, when had that happened? – pressing his ass out towards the open room. He felt excited. Finally, some excitement! He had been getting tired of feeling nothing. He wanted to feel something.   
  
He wanted to be loved.   
  
A man approached him with hungry eyes, an unsettling grin, and a firm hand on Victor’s waist. Before he knew it, he was in one of the back rooms on all fours; arching his back while the man pulled his long hair back and completely used him.   
  
He looked to the side, and there was Yuuri. His Yuuri, staring right back at him, tears in his eyes. _   
  
Victor woke up with a shriek and accidentally elbowed Yuuri in the gut. He sat up as fast as he could, looking around at his surroundings and panting to catch his breath. He groaned and flopped back over in his seat, trying to calm himself down.

* * *

Yuuri hadn’t realized that he turned in his sleep, now facing Victor instead of the window. He only had finally been able to sleep restfully on the plane but that was cut off when a powerful blow to his gut got him crying in pain, shooting him right out of his sleep with some tears in his eyes. He groaned in pain, curling on to his side before he was able to assess what was going on.   
  
Victor was sitting up, panting, sweat matting his hair on his forehead.   
  
“Bad dream?” he asked, sitting up.   
  
Yuuri checked the flight clock– there was still a good four hours left for their flight. They had slept though about seven hours and that was pretty close to enough sleep.   
  
“We still have four hours to go. Go back to sleep?”   
  
He pulled the sheets again over his husband but this time, instead of looking out the window he leaned on him like the small spoon he was. He soothed his husband to calm down, brushing his hand over his arm in a comforting way as he swayed them side to side.   
  
Only that is, Yuuri fell asleep in the process instead of rocking his husband to sleep.

* * *

Victor looked over at Yuuri and nodded, only then realizing that he had punched his husband right in the gut. He was surprised that Yuuri hadn’t puked from the impact.   
  
“Whoops, sorry,” he said, rubbing at his face. He put a hand over Yuuri’s belly where he had hurt as an apology.   
  
Victor soon enough settled back down in Yuuri’s embrace and clung onto him. The swaying helped him feel relaxed once again. It almost felt like a mother rocking her child back to sleep. He briefly thought that Yuuri would make a good mom.   
  
He wouldn’t mind having a baby with Yuuri.   
  
Victor drifted off to sleep, not even noticing that Yuuri had halted his rocking in favor of losing consciousness as well.   
  
He ended up getting the blanket tangled between Yuuri’s legs and his own shirt as they slept. Victor had always been the type to toss and turn in his sleep while Yuuri slept like a rock.   
  
Victor was jealous that Yuuri could sleep so peacefully.   
  
He woke when the pilot spoke on the intercom, indicating their soon arrival to Barcelona. He squinted up at the ceiling and then poked Yuuri’s cheek. “Hey, husband,” Victor snorted, poking Yuuri’s nose. “Husbaaaand.”

* * *

 

Yuuri’s eyebrows were the first to react to the call. Then he blinked twice realizing that he was still on the plane. He stretched his arms and back as he yawned then rubbed his eyes.  
  
“We’re here already?”  
  
He drew up the window slider and was met with no sunlight. They arrived in Barcelona at night. He observed the building lights but what stood out most was the towering church of Sagrada Familia.  
  
Yuuri smiled seeing the tall church, face turning pink as a lot of memories came flooding back.

  
  
_ Sigmea vita est temporaria cupit ardente caritatem aeternam   
  
Yuuri struggled to light a candle. He had been standing in the candle area too long that people had come and gone done with prayers and Yuuri was stuck trying to light a candle.   
  
“Let me help you with that.” A voice came from beside him.   
  
A man wearing a navy blue coat and a dark green scarf extended his hand to help Yuuri light this candle. Yuuri wondered, that accent– it’s Russian, right? Was he blonde? Or was it just the warm light of the candle? The man scratched the top portion of the candle to bring out the wick much longer so Yuuri could light it. After about ten whole minutes trying to figure out how to light this candle, this man was a life saver.   
  
“Thank you…” he smiled at the taller man.   
  
“My name is Victor.”   
  
“My name is Yuuri.”   
  
Mea vita amabit o caritatis pacem, caritatis pacem   
Hanc felicitatem aeternam ese oro _

  
  
“We’re back…”   
  
Yuuri rested his hand on the glass, heart feeling jumpy and excited with the nostalgia.

* * *

Victor looked at all of the little yellow lights shining throughout the city below. He loved this place. He especially loved the church where he had met Yuuri and actually spoken to him instead of fawning over him in the space training center.   
  
“We’re back.”   
  
The fond memories flooded back, and he felt grateful for that one stubborn candle that refused to stay aflame.   
  
Once the wick had been lit, so had Victor’s heart.   
  
He made a mental note to make sure that they would go back to Sagrada Familia and light the candle together. That was a perfect place for a proposal. Victor wished he could propose again under the light of all of the burning wax.   
  
Victor watched all of the twinkling lights that reflected in Yuuri’s eyes through the window’s glass. Before he knew it, the plane was landing and they were finally back on the ground.   
  
Familiar ground.   
  
He loved it here.   
  
Once they had gotten off of the plane and got all of their luggage, Victor held Yuuri’s hand and stepped outside of the airport. He looked up at the dark sky and the stars that shone throughout the night. The faint ringing of church bells sounded, signaling the turn of a new hour.   
  
He breathed in the air.   
  
Love.   
  
Life.   
  
Victor tipped Yuuri’s chin up and trapped his lips in a sweet kiss.   
  
“I just slept for twelve hours. I don’t think I’m going to sleep for the rest of the night.”   
  
Everything. Everything was going back to normal. The toll of the bells of Sagrada Familia warmed Yuuri’s heart. It’s where everything started. Victor’s kiss was sweet, chaste and comforting like the warm lights that shone outside the airport. Everything that happened in Vegas were left behind in Vegas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a recovery chapter for the cliffhanger! We're back on track for our fluff and comedy in the upcoming Barcelona chapters :)


	15. Shit Happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri forgives Victor for his reckless infidelity under the influence of alcohol. But shit is about to happen the soonest they arrive on the land where everything started.

Yuuri tangled his fingers among Victor’s, nuzzling on his knuckles.  
  
“Funny, we’ve been traveling all over the globe and yet you’re still not getting any jet lag?”  
  
_Yuuri was nervous. He had never presented in front of a lot of people like this. But being invited all the way from Japan to present at the International Space Development Conference in Barcelona was huge privilege. Space explorers and scientists all over the world gathered together and were to listen to several presentations. Including Yuuri’s._ _  
_ _  
_ _He was offered a translator but Yuuri had a good command of English. He was just really nervous, that’s all._ _  
_ _  
_ _After the ISDC, he went to Sagrada Familia to light a candle and pray thanks for being able to deliver a successful presentation. And there Victor found him._  
  
Yuuri was daydreaming way too often during their trip to their hotel. Memories upon memories were coming back replaying in his head like a movie. In fact, he would have forgotten that to get off the cab if it weren’t for Victor.

* * *

“You okay?” Victor asked, nudging Yuuri’s side when the other man wasn’t getting out of the cab. He stood outside and held the door open for him, chuckling when Yuuri finally remembered where he was and got out of the cab. He gripped onto Yuuri’s hand as they walked into the hotel.  
  
After checking in, the two were in the elevator. Victor looked at the reflective pane of silver metal on the opposing side of the elevator, the memories flooding back.  
  
He’d been staying at the exact same hotel after the ISDC, and he was in the elevator with Chris, asking him tons and tons of questions about the cute medical boy he’d seen multiple times at the station back in Japan and Russia and now in Spain, right before he went to Sagrada Familia to explore the city a bit.  
  
He remembered staring into the elevator wall and checking his hair and eyes and teeth to make sure everything looked alright. He dressed to impress, anyways. And what if he saw the cute medical boy again? He wanted to make sure he was looking alright.  
  
Victor looked over at Yuuri, a dorky grin on his face.  
  
“I really love you.” He said like he was just realizing it for the first time all over again.  
  
His memory wasn’t that great, but he sure remembered the feeling of trying to look good for his future husband in this exact elevator.

* * *

 Yuuri was called a prodigy. But prodigies were normal people soon as they turn 18. Once upon a time, Yuuri finished highschool at the age of 14, accelerating and skipping grade levels to match his learning pace. Anyone who knew him at school would know that he was the smartest kid around. He had chosen the medical field. It was a popular choice among Asian students but Yuuri wasn’t swayed to take this field because of his family. He wanted to take it in his own accord.  
  
He was given scholarships and graduated at the age of 20. He was an intern at the Japanese Space Agency’s medical team and after he received his diploma and license he was absorbed into the company. He was an asset as a young professional but if you were to put his skills side by side with the others, they were just the same. Prodigies become normal people by 18.  
  
Back when he was 19, he was invited to present his thesis to the ISDC in Barcelona as a culmination of his internship in Japan and Russia.  
  
And who knew, he’d meet the love of his life after that presentation. He was grateful he grabbed the opportunity.  
  
Yuuri’s thoughts kept drifting away and was snapped out of it once more when Victor’s voice broke the silence.  
  
“I love you too.”  
  
They stepped out of the elevator and looked for their room. Soon as the door swung open, Yuuri jumped on the bed, hugging it like it was a massive huggable creature.  
  
“懐かしい。。。“

* * *

Victor watched as Yuuri basically rushed to get to the room and flopped over onto the massive bed.  
  
That was something he’d definitely miss.  
  
He was glad he had made the right decision.  
  
His heart felt like it might leap out of his chest. He had married the most adorable man.  
  
How could someone make him feel this much without barely doing anything at all?  
  
Victor didn’t have time to ponder as he threw his bag to the side and jumped directly on top of Yuuri, wrapping his limbs around the Japanese man and nuzzling his face against his neck.  
  
Warm.  
  
Comfy.  
  
Maybe he could sleep on top of his husband instead of the bed. That seemed nice.  
  
His Japanese still was a bit rusty, so he only understood half of what Yuuri had said. “It’s what?” Victor asked, squeezing Yuuri tightly. He’d once read in an article that humans can’t comprehend the feeling of seeing something cute, so their first natural instinct is to squeeze the cute thing until it dies so it stops being cute.  
  
Perhaps that’s why he squeezes Yuuri so often, but he doesn’t think he’d ever kill Yuuri, or ever want to kill Yuuri.  
  
“We should stay like this forever. You’re soft.” Victor grinned. He looked like a human backpack on Yuuri’s back.

* * *

 “I said it’s nostalgic…” he said with his lips distorted to the side due to his husband squishing him from above.

He let Victor rest on top of him like he was some kind of pillow or something before starting to squirm for freedom.  
  
“Victor, you’re heavy!” his voice was muffled by the sheets below. “I can’t breathe.”  
  
Yuuri flipped on his back, now he was lying on top of Victor. He liked this. The awkward air was finally gone. It was if everything that had happened was left behind and now they’ve moved forward. It felt like they were just at Svalbard now they were in Barcelona. It felt like they’ve only met in Barcelona and now they’re back with rings as a proof of their marriage.  
  
“You’re right, I’m not sleepy either, Victor.”  
  
He did his usual change of wrist watch time and rolled out of the bed. Th city was bright and Sagrada familia was way taller than the towering hotel they were staying in.  
  
“Do you want to try and sleep the night or do you want have dinner outside?”

* * *

Victor chuckled when he was flipped over and didn’t move his arms one bit. He kept his limbs clenched around Yuuri and buried his face in the space between his husband’s neck and shoulder.  
  
He loved just being able to cuddle like this, wrapped around fluffy blankets and secure in Yuuri’s embrace. It felt safe. It felt like home.  
  
He had come to the conclusion long ago that anywhere with Yuuri was home.  
  
“Mm, I want to spend time with you, no matter what we’re doing.”  
  
Victor used his strength to easily flip Yuuri back over, tangling both of them up in the blankets. He squeezed Yuuri tightly, happily rolling back and forth until he rolled both of them right off of the bed and onto the floor beneath them.  
  
The sudden change in location startled Victor, but he quickly got accustomed to it.  
  
“Oof,” Victor laughed, landing with Yuuri safely on top of his chest; still stuck within his arms. He rubbed his cheek up against Yuuri’s like an affectionate cat rubbing its cheek against its human.

* * *

“It’s… 9PM.” he checked on his watch. “I think we can have a late dinner at the night market.”  
  
The night market was just a couple of blocks away from the hotel. It was a small walk to the hotel. After settling in their stuff, they left for the market.  
  
There were food booths in the market and Yuuri was excited to get a taste of everything on the menu. He yanked Victor to every booth and before long he was already carrying a large tray of assorted dishes.  
  
Yuuri didn’t recognize that he was already ravenous.  
  
He sat on an empty table and looked concerned that Victor hadn’t bought a single dish.  
  
“Victor? Aren’t you feeling hungry?” he asked with a mouth full of Paella.  
  
With the amount of food that he bought, Victor could just pick out some from his plate.  
  
“We were on the plane around the clock. At least get something.”  
  
Yuuri nudged a bit of the plates forward to his husband.

* * *

Victor allowed himself to be dragged along by Yuuri to all of the different food booths.  
  
Yuuri seemed so happy. He didn’t want to leave. He didn’t want to miss things like this while in space. The entire concept seemed much too cruel; both to himself and Yuuri.  
  
He watched all of the excitement that appeared on Yuuri’s face while looking over the different foreign foods. Victor wasn’t even paying attention to what Yuuri was picking out. He was too focused on his husband’s face.  
  
When they found an empty table, Victor was entirely too pleased just to watch Yuuri eat. He liked the thought that he was keeping Yuuri well fed, after all.  
  
Victor was snapped out of his thoughts when a plate of food was pushed towards him and Yuuri’s voice met his ears.  
  
“Ah, I forgot where we even were for a second. You’re too cute.”  
  
He plucked a croquette up from the plate and began munching on it, looking around at all of the little twinkling lights strung from the walls.  
  
Victor would stay here forever with Yuuri if he could.

* * *

 

Apparently, ravenous was an understatement. Yuuri had finished all the other plates, leaving just about a quarter of everything he got for his husband to share. At the end of the meal, Yuuri’s tummy had inflated and pants had gotten too tight around the waist.  
  
“That hit the spot.” he sighed happily, slumping down on his seat.  
  
He felt too heavy. Way too heavy. He wondered, how on earth he was able to consume a lot of that food? Yuuri had never eaten this much before. It was surely a new thing.  
  
“I don’t think I can walk, Victor…” he whined, spilling the last bit of the lemonade.  
  
In fact, Yuuri was so full it was getting really hard to breathe already. He threw his head back, taking deep breaths. Thankfully the market was open 24 hours a day so they didn’t have to worry about the place closing and forcing Yuuri to stand up and leave.  
  
“Okay I really need to get up. I think you’re going to have to carry me back to the hotel, Victor.”  
  
A large belch. His pants’ buttons snapped open.  
  
Yuuri snapped both his hands to his lips.  
  
“E-Excuse me.”

* * *

Victor kept an eye on Yuuri as he ate, smiling to himself when the other seemed to be absolutely gorging himself. He was lucky to be able to have someone who felt so comfortable around him to do something as unattractive as this.  
  
He didn’t think it was unattractive, though. He thought it was cute.  
  
Victor was satisfied with picking from Yuuri’s plates, eating whatever looked good to him at the moment. There was certainly a large assortment of dishes that Yuuri had picked out.  
  
He snickered when Yuuri seemed to stuff himself full. He’d never seen his husband eat that much before.  
  
“Are you sure you’re not going to puke?” Victor teased, standing up. He burst into a fit of giggles when Yuuri burped loudly and his pants snapped open, the button flying somewhere off to the side.  
  
“Hmm… Maybe we’ll have to get you some new pants, or you can just wear sweatpants until this goes away.” Victor motioned to Yuuri’s large belly. “There’s more of you to love now, I suppose.”  
  
“Okay, up we go,” Victor smiled, grabbing under Yuuri’s knees and his lower back, hoisting the other up into a bridal carry. His husband certainly did feel quite a bit heavier, but it wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle.  
  
Astronauts had to keep their muscle mass up because they tended to lose it while in space. Victor was glad that it came in handy on earth for the time being.  
  
He carried Yuuri back to the hotel room, showering his cheeks with tons of kisses along the way.

* * *

 

“I think I’m going to have to wear sweatpants instead.” he chuckled.  
  
He thought Victor was going to help him stand up and walk slowly but instead he was carried like a bride in his arms, squealing like a pig in embarrassment.  
  
“V-Victor they’re looking at us!”  
  
Well, not really. The guests were either too tired or too drunk to care about the Russian carrying Yuuri away to their hotel. The amount of food Yuuri ate could have easily fed six hungry people but now he looked pregnant from all the food he ate.  
  
It’s not like there were people who knew them here.  
  
Yuuri then accepted the hundred kisses Victor pressed on his cheek whilst returning them with soft giggles. He didn’t let him down until they were in bed.  
  
Once they had reached their room, Yuuri was just tired now. Not in the mood to do anything but sleep with a tummy filled with yummy goodness.  
  
“Please dont lie on top of me. I’ll barf if you do.” Yuuri preempted, saying this with his eyes closed.  
  
He pulled Victor close into a warm embrace, too lazy to change out of his clothes.  
  
Poot.

* * *

Victor laughed and tried to change into sleep clothes before he was pulled down back onto the bed by Yuuri. His husband was being so cute.  
  
He pressed a quick kiss to Yuuri’s lips before trying to get up once again, only to be interrupted by a quiet noise coming from Yuuri’s body.  
  
Victor turned to look at his husband, and Yuuri’s ashamed look was enough to confirm what he had just heard.  
  
He snorted.  
  
“You –” Victor wheezed, choking on his own laughter. “Oh my god, I didn’t know you of all people was capable of doing that,” he giggled.  
  
“You’re too gassy!” Victor laughed, pushing Yuuri to the other side of the bed. “Oh no, and it smells! Get away!”  
  
He turned over onto the pillow and tried to hide his cry-laughter into the fabric. Of course he didn’t think it was truly gross, because everyone did it, but it was still quite a shock.  
  
Victor pulled the front of his shirt over his nose and wheezed from laughter, looking over at Yuuri.

* * *

 

No. That did not just happen.  
  
Yuuri grabbed for a pillow and covered half of his face, embarrassed as he passed gas through the other end. Normally he would opt to just pass the gas up his mouth for a burp but he couldn’t help it– not when he was this full.  
  
“Don’t laugh!” he whined, trying to stifle his own laughter.  
  
Victor was wheezing, choking on his laughter. He tackled his husband who was now laughing facedown on a pillow and sat on his back.  
  
“Stupid, Victor! We all do that! What? You think I can’t fart? I’m human too!”  
  
He grabbed for the pillow and hit his husband on the head to make him stop laughing.  
  
“Shut up, oh my gosh Victor! I just farted, okay?!” he was now laughing.  
  
And then his stomach growled, not because he was hungry. And now another fart– EVEN LOUDER. And for real this time, it smelled.  
  
“Oh god wait–” he scurried off Victor’s back to rush to the bathroom.

* * *

Victor laughed even harder when he was smacked with a pillow. He giggled like a little girl, and acted like an immature child when it came to human bodily functions.  
  
He rolled over under his husband and looked up at the other man.  
  
And then there was a louder noise.  
  
“Did you just fart on me?!” Victor almost broke his lungs from laughing so hard. “Get off of me you gross little man – wait,”  
  
Victor watched as Yuuri scurried off, the disgusting scent even stronger this time.  
  
And then he understood what had happened.  
  
“Yuuri!” He wheezed, his face turning red from the lack of oxygen. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes as he laughed so hard that he couldn’t even make a sound.  
  
“You just shat yourself! Oh my god, Yuuri, I can’t,” Victor choked on his own voice, stumbling over his feet as he tried to follow Yuuri to the bathroom. He fell against the door and slid onto the floor.  
  
“You shat your pants!” Victor shrieked from laughter, his voice so quiet as well as his laughs. He almost passed out; at least he was already on the floor.

* * *

 

No. This was NOT HAPPENING. This was absolutely not happening. His stomach growled furiously and was ready to blast whatever was inside. His head was spinning, face drenched with sweat as he just purged everything.  
  
“SHUT UP VICTOR!!” he yelled inside the bathroom, voice echoing through the marble walls.  
  
And it was followed up with another loud ‘poot’. He could practically imagine his husband dying on the floor with laughter all because he had a bowel accident.  
  
When Yuuri finally finished his business on the toilet, he made sure to wash himself thoroughly with soap and discard the pants that was defiled by his fecal matter.  
  
He poked his head out to find his husband still laughing and wheezing just at the doorstep. He pouted.  
  
“C'mon at least get me a fresh pair of pants!”

* * *

Victor only laughed harder when Yuuri yelled at him to stop. He was legitimately crying outside of the bathroom from sheer lack of air and pure laughter.  
  
He was so weak from not getting enough oxygen that when he tried to get up his knees gave out and only caused him to laugh harder. He looked up at his husband’s pout, his mouth open in silent guffaws. Tears rolled down his cheeks.  
  
He rolled over onto his stomach and hit the floor a few times in a sort of way to release his laughter.  
  
“I can’t – Yuuri, I can’t –,” Victor sobbed, choking on the air he inhaled incorrectly.  
  
“Poopy butt!” He wheezed, pointing up at Yuuri with a shaky finger. His cheeks were starting to hurt and his abdominal muscles were beginning to become sore.  
  
He finally got the strength to retrieve Yuuri a new pair of pants and underwear. He handed them to the embarrassed man before toppling over on the floor once again, wheezing at Yuuri’s feet.

* * *

 

“You’re going to have bruised knees by the time you get to space if you keep that up!”  
  
He snatched the pair of pants and underwear from his husband who just collapsed on to the floor writhing from the lack of air traveling to his lungs. Yuuri shut the door closed, changing into a fresh pair of boxers and sweatpants before getting out.  
  
His stomach deflated a little but it still looked pretty bulgy.  
  
“Victor,” he called with a straight face.  
  
He laughs.  
  
“Victor.”  
  
Still laughing.  
  
“Don’t make yell your full name.”  
  
He rolled his eyes and groaned into the palm of his hand, getting back on the bed with a slight bounce and draped the sheets over his legs.  
  
“If you get hiccups after this, I’m not helping you.”

* * *

Victor continued laughing his ass off, pounding on the floor with his fist and probably bothering the other hotel residents in the room below.  
  
“Poopy butt!” He shrieked from laughter, rolling around on the carpet. “You shat your pants!”  
  
He didn’t stop when the threats were made; he probably didn’t even hear them over his laughter.  
  
When Yuuri crawled back onto the bed, Victor tried to follow him.  
  
Key word: “tried”.  
  
He looked up at Yuuri’s face and then immediately toppled over back onto the floor again, laughing so hard that no sound was coming out.  
  
Victor was having way too much fun with this.  
  
“Poopy butt! Poopy butt!” Victor wheezed, pointing a finger at Yuuri while tears streamed down his cheeks.  
  
“You piss and shit yourself way too often, Yuuri! You need a diaper!” He said, his voice uneven and scratchy from where he giggled on the floor.

* * *

 

“Yeah, yeah. Poopy butt. You astronauts wear diapers doing a space walk so I’m not the one who needs it most.” he countered quite lamely.  
  
But his husband just won’t stop laughing.  
  
“GOOD NIGHT, VICTOR!!!” Yuuri pouted, tucking himself in the sheets and occupying the center of the bed.  
  
Victor will tire out. He’ll get tired of all that laughing. Except his laughter seems to just… keep going. Yuuri wanted to laugh too but the news had gotten too old and he’d gotten over it way too quick.  
  
“Oh gosh just go to sleep.”  
  
He pulled the sheets over his head and grabbed Victor’s pillow to put in between his legs.  
  
Just block it out Yuuri. Block his laughter out and sleep.  
  
He was successful doing so, using his husband’s laughter as a lullaby instead so he could drift off to sleep.

* * *

Victor tried to go to sleep. He really, really did.  
  
But every time he went to lay on the bed, he saw Yuuri’s face, which for some godforsaken reason made him drown in another fit of laughter and flop back down onto the floor.  
  
His giggling died down when Yuuri actually fell completely asleep. Now he had nothing to laugh at.  
  
Victor sat up with a sigh, finally able to breathe in correctly without a laugh interrupting.  
  
He snorted when he went into the bathroom as he remembered the event that had happened not even half an hour prior.  
  
He flipped the toilet seat up and unzipped his pants, doing his business while brushing his teeth to get ready for bed.

* * *

 

It was the middle of the night. Yuuri was fast asleep and finally away from the embarrassing moments of tonight. But that is until, he felt like the bed was quaking.  
  
He was groggy with sleep, not bothering to open his eyes to know what was going on. Victor was flinching every few seconds. The bed quaked and Yuuri turned to his husband who seemed to be still awake.  
  
“Hmm? You’re still awake..”  
  
And again. He flinched again like there was something trying to get out of his chest.  
  
“Hiccups?”  
  
Yuuri groaned into his pillow and the blanket.  
  
“I already told you to stop laughing.”

* * *

Victor couldn’t sleep. He tried.  
  
Every time he would try to close his eyes, a hiccup would wrack his form and make him jolt under the blankets.  
  
Apparently his hiccups had been enough to wake his husband.  
  
“Don’t tell me what to do,” Victor said stubbornly, crossing his arms and sulking downwards. He tried to look upset, but his facade really wasn’t working out when he hiccuped every other second.  
  
Hiccup,  
  
and again,  
  
and again.  
  
Victor groaned and turned over onto his belly, but that only made him feel like puking when his stomach and chest tensed around a hiccup.  
  
“I’m dying…”

* * *

Yuuri yawned and grumbled some incoherent Japanese over his drowsiness and walked to the mini fridge near the TV. He grabbed for two water bottles. One for him and one for Victor. He tossed one of the bottles to his husband and instructed,  
  
“Hang upside down and drink the water. That should help.”  
  
He popped open his own water bottle and started to drink large gulps.  
  
“I’m just going to the bathroom for a bit.”  
  
Slowly he made his way to the bathroom and closed the door. While he was emptying his bladder he found something quite interesting. It was an incense pot. After flushing and washing his hands, he inspected the incense pot and found nothing but dust and charcoal.  
  
… Charcoal…  
  
He swiped his finger over the powdery mixture and started to draw horribly around his face like it was facepaint for Halloween.  
  
Now he just needed his Victor– or should he say, his victim.

* * *

Victor took the water bottle when it was handed to him and uncapped the lid. He stood up and then leaned over as if he were going to touch his toes, then drank down half of the bottle.  
  
He stood back up normally and waited a few moments, only for another hiccup to wrack his body.  
  
Victor sighed.  
  
Either he was drinking way too much liquid today or the water traveled through his system incredibly fast, because he suddenly needed to pee again.  
  
He sighed once more.  
  
He went into the bathroom where Yuuri was, and he was apparently too tired to even notice his own husband standing nearby. He lowered his sweatpants and pulled his dick out to do his business, but movement caught his eye.  
  
Victor stared at Yuuri, who apparently decided to scribble all over his face. His sleepy mind didn’t even register who it was, it just registered that there was a scary man in the bathroom while he was just trying to take a piss.  
  
He yelped, stumbling backwards and getting tangled in the sweatpants around his legs. He tripped and fell back against the wall (which created a very loud cracking noise), and he scrambled to the side. The tile was cold on his bare ass.  
  
There was also a large hole in the wall where Victor’s elbow had painfully penetrated.  
  
But hey, at least his hiccups were gone.  
  
“Divorced!” Victor shrieked, covering his face in embarrassment once he understood who it was under those charcoal smears.

* * *

 

Yuuri did nothing. He just stood behind the door as Victor entered the bathroom. His mind was probably too drowsy to notice Yuuri standing by the door to the Japanese man moved just a little for his husband to notice him.  
  
It took all of his self-control to keep him from screaming in laughter.  
  
He watched as his husband stumble backward with his sweatpants by his legs and blew a hole in the wooden wall with his elbow.  
  
Yuuri was in stitches. No– that was an understatement. He was about to die with laughter.  
  
“Oh god I wish I took a video of that!” he wheezed, pointing at his husband whose sweatpants got drenched from the piss he couldn’t stop in the middle of it.  
  
“You pissed yourself, Victor!” he cackled, knees giving in.  
  
At least his hiccups were cured.  
  
When Yuuri slightly recovered from his laughter, he noticed something… something brown smeared on the tiles where Victor was sitting. As Victor moved a little, it was confirmed.  
  
“You shat yourself too!”  
  
His bellowing laughter filled the quiet air in the middle of the night.

* * *

Victor didn’t even notice the hole in the wall he had created, being too busy with figuring out what the hell had just happened.  
  
Oh no.  
  
Oh, NO.  
  
This was terribly disgusting, not to mention horribly embarrassing. He covered his face and wept, shrinking down in the face of his husband’s laughter. Actually, ex-husband. Ex-ex-husband. Ex-ex-ex-husband. That’s what Yuuri was going to be after this mess (literally) was over.  
  
“Shut up! Be quiet! Go away!” Victor shrieked, glaring at Yuuri while beginning a walk of shame to the shower. He got in and yanked the curtain closed, then tossed his shirt over the top of the shower.  
  
He made sure to forcefully chuck his balled-up, soiled sweatpants directly at Yuuri’s head.  
  
Victor began his shower, and he couldn’t decide if he should take time to cry or just get the cleaning over with.

* * *

Yuuri had to cover his mouth and nose to try and keep the disgusting scent from entering his lungs. His legs wobbled and he gripped on the towel bar for some support to get on his feet.  
  
“I have to clean this me–”  
  
OOF!  
  
Yuuri’s head was a direct hit of Victor’s balled up soiled sweatpants. The Japanese man retched over the impact and threw the soiled article of clothing away and reached for the sink to wash his charcoal covered face.  
  
“The last time I remembered having to clean poop off the floor was when Vicchan wasn’t trained yet.” He commented out loud, grabbing a bunch of paper towels.  
  
It took him a while but he had to slip into the mentality he has working with bodily fluids and substances to keep himself from getting disgusted or bothered by cleaning up Victor’s mess. Once he was done, he discarded the pants among with his own to deal with tomorrow.  
  
“You’re lucky I work with stuff like these. Else I’d be having hiccups like you later.”  
  
Revenge is sweet.

* * *

“Don’t talk about my poop!” Victor hissed from inside the shower, his voice echoing off of the tiles. He used about half of a bottle of body wash while scrubbing his skin until it turned red.  
  
Apparently, he was still stubbornly upset about the whole ordeal.  
  
When Yuuri began talking about hiccups and whatnot, Victor let out a strangled groan.  
  
“Don’t talk to me! Go away!”  
  
Of course he wasn’t serious about his aggressive lashes, but he was still salty. He couldn’t believe what had happened. All because he just wanted to take a peaceful piss.  
  
He even washed his hair for good measure.  
  
Victor got out of the shower and dried off, eyeing the small hole in the wall that wasn’t there before.  
  
Did he do that?  
  
Oh no, he wondered how much the hotel was going to charge him for destroying their wall.  
  
He was so tired, he just wanted to sleep.

* * *

 

Yuuri could laugh about it all day but poop humor wasn’t exactly his jam. He left Victor to his own devices and snuggled back to bed with a few stray snickers from tonight’s turn of events.  
  
While waiting for his husband to come back to bed, Yuuri fetched his phone and checked if he had a new message.  
  
**Phichit-kun [11:28 PM]:** I hope things are getting better between you two. xoxo  
  
Yuuri smiled before typing out a message.  
  
**Yuuri [1:46AM]:** It has been better after the flight. We may have had a couple of accidents tonight.  
  
Phichit’s reply was almost instant.  
  
**Phichit-kun [1:47AM]:** oML YUURI ARE U OK? wHAT HAPPENED do I need to teach your husband a lesson???😒  
  
**Yuuri [1:49AM]:** I’m fine, Phichit-kun. We both shat our pants and probably broke a wall in the process.  
  
**Phichit-kun [2:02 AM]:** Ahahahahahahwhahahahahahhaahha YOU TWO ARE WILD. TOO WILD at least you gained two million bucks back here. Paying it off should be just pennies to you now.😂😂😂  
  
**Yuuri [2:04AM]:** I guess… Oh, he’s back from the shower. Gotta go. I should sleep. It’s 2 am here already.  
  
**Phichit kun [2:05 AM]:** Anyway I’m glad you two worked it out. Good night! 😘❤  
  
When Victor came out of the shower, he just stepped out in a towel drenched wet.  
  
“Victor, you weren’t completely covered in poop you know.”

* * *

Victor glared at Yuuri, scrunching his face up.  
  
“Don’t talk about my poop, I’ve already told you that!” He huffed, then went to change into some new sweatpants and a tee shirt.  
  
“…I had to make sure I was all clean. It was nasty.” He added on a moment later after he had semi-towel dried his hair. He cautiously crawled back into bed beside Yuuri and sank down under the covers, hiding the lower portion of his face.  
  
Victor seemed to be glaring at the foot of the bed.  
  
“I can’t believe you made me do that.” He mumbled from under the blanket.  
  
“It was very rude.” Victor turned over onto his side and clicked the bedside table lamp off.

* * *

 

Yuuri wrapped an arm around Victor’s waist as he turned off the lights. His husband was being a difficult boy it seemed.  
  
“I didn’t really mean for you to have an intense abdominal muscle contraction leading to a forced bowel movement.” he tried to sound as professional as possible with the terms that he used as to not rub salt on his husband’s wounds.  
  
Victor was taller and bigger than Yuuri. It was hard to be the big spoon when you’re usually the smaller spoon.  
  
“I’m sorry. I just wanted to help you get rid of your hiccups. I’ll pay for the wall damage.”  
  
He pulled his husband closer to a hug. But Victor seemed to be still offended. Yuuri then turned away to his side of the bed and tried to sleep, hoping Victor would get over what happened tonight.  
  
“Good night. I love you.”

* * *

“Don’t say it like that!” Victor yelped, tired of trying to stop his medical professional of a husband saying any combination of the words ‘bowel movement’.  
  
He huffed, but his body relaxed a bit when he felt Yuuri snuggle up behind him.  
  
Okay, that was enough of being upset for one night.  
  
Victor became even more offended for another reason, though. He felt hurt when Yuuri scooted to the other side of the bed and he was left alone without any physical contact.  
  
Somehow, that hurt worse than the damage to his pride.  
  
Victor chased after his husband, shuffling up behind him and taking his place as the big spoon; how it was meant to be. He wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s waist and intertwined their fingers together.  
  
“Goodnight. I love you more.”  
  
He closed his eyes (finally) and his body actually allowed him to get some peaceful rest for god knows how long.

* * *

Yuuri was worried about Victor if he really was truly upset about what happened to him. All Yuuri wanted was to at least startle his husband in order to get rid of his hiccups but it escalated to his husband breaking the wall and pooping himself.  
  
He didn’t like it when his husband was upset.  
  
Yuuri had the knack of beating himself up if Victor was sad, angry or upset even if it wasn’t really his fault like in Vegas. His mind wandered if Barcelona would really make up the angst caused by the incident at the villa. Each of their itineraries had downs of their own both in Svalbard in Vegas.  
  
Yuuri wished it wouldn’t be the same here in Barcelona. He wanted a flawless time in Barcelona.  
  
When he felt the arms of his beloved wrap around him, his worries finally dissipated away allowing him to fall asleep.  
  
–  
  
That morning, Yuuri stirred to the comforting weight of his husband’s arm. He absentmindedly grabbed his phone to check the time.  
  
10 AM.  
  
Not so bad.  
  
“Victor, wake up. Aren’t we going shopping?”

* * *

Victor didn’t want to be woken up yet. He was still tired from the night before.  
  
He was in the middle of a really nice dream when Yuuri shook him awake.  
  
“Mmf,” Victor huffed, scrunching his face up. He pulled the covers back over his head.  
  
Then he decided that maybe shopping wasn’t such a bad idea if he was allowed to spend time with Yuuri.  
  
He sat up with messy hair, and he looked over at his husband. He wondered how the other didn’t miraculously fall off of the edge of the bed last night with how they were positioned at the very edge, all snuggled up closely even though there was the entire rest of the bed to sleep on.  
  
Oh well.  
  
“I need coffee, and, like, seven energy drinks,” Victor said through a yawn, rubbing at his eyes. He flopped back over into Yuuri’s lap.

* * *

 

“Okay, a coffee and seven energy drinks for breakfast.”  
  
He pecked his husband’s forehead and caressed his cheek before getting off the bed. Briefly he called for room service and asked to bring up breakfast.  
  
Or maybe brunch.  
  
Yeah, brunch sounds more filling.  
  
“C'mon, Victor… I haven’t really toured Barcelona. I’ve only been able to see Sagrada Familia four years ago but that’s about it. Take me sightseeing and shopping~”  
  
Yuuri made his way back to bed to pepper his husband with sweet butterfly kisses to wake him up until he started to feel like his bladder has to take him back to the bathroom.  
  
“I’ll be right back.”  
  
But as he opened the door, a huge disgusting wind wafted out into their room and had Yuuri coughing and retching.  
  
“Sweet baby asteroids–” he coughed.  
  
They left their combined spoiled pants to rot together.

* * *

Victor accepted the many kisses happily. This was one of his favorite ways to wake up.  
  
His other favorite ways to wake up, well…  
  
He frowned when Yuuri got up and left. He just wanted to kiss his husband, why do bodily functions have to get in the way of that?  
  
And then he heard coughing and retching from Yuuri.  
  
“Are you okay?” Victor asked, sitting up in bed. He got up and stretched, taking in a deep breath of air as he did.  
  
That was a bad idea.  
  
“What the hell is that?” Victor hissed, the terrible smell coming from the bathroom. He almost had puked from the deplorable scent. Taking precautions, he held the collar of his shirt up above his nose as he went to check on Yuuri.  
  
Oh, okay, the source of the scent was pretty easy to find.  
  
Victor picked up the can of air freshener and held the button down, spraying a continuous stream of lavender scent onto the mound of disgusting clothing. He sprayed and sprayed and sprayed until the can ran out.  
  
That seemed to only make the problem worse, because now he couldn’t breathe in without tasting lavender chemicals. And it still smelled like shit, but now it smelled like shit and flowers.  
  
Victor looked back at Yuuri with an expression of desperation. All of the air freshener seemed to make the air a bit foggy, too.  
  
This was on his list of least favorite ways to wake up.

* * *

 

Yuuri wanted to laugh but the odor was too terrible that he couldn’t even bear to breathe.  
  
“OH GOD VICTOR OPEN THE WINDOWS!” Yuuri scrambled to open the room’s windows to let out the horrible smell.  
  
Their room smelled like shit and flowers. Not the best morning but definitely going on their mornings to remember list. With his shirt collar covering his nose, Yuuri fetched a trash bag that was stowed in one of the lower cabinets.  
  
“Victor, I think we’re going to need to have to say goodbye to these.” He carefully slid the balled up pants into the plastic bag. “Unless we have them laundered.”  
  
But Yuuri knew how important some of Victor’s clothes were. He hadn’t checked the brand label else he was sure Victor was going to retort and refuse.  
  
A knock on the door.  
  
“It’s the room service!”

* * *

Victor coughed and coughed and coughed as he inhaled the strange mix of scents and the air freshener’s chemicals that lingered in the air, causing Victor to taste the sour inedible substance that had a hint of flowers.  
  
He didn’t even want to eat breakfast anymore. Why did they deal with room service in the first place?  
  
“Don’t care, get rid of them,” Victor waved the pants away when Yuuri went to toss them, covering his nose with a rag.  
  
And then there was a knock at the door.  
  
“Oh, christ…” He quickly whirled around, moving a small desk in front of the hole that he had created in the wall. His elbow was sore and bruised from that, which he was not happy about.  
  
The look of sudden disgust on the hotel employee’s face when Victor opened the door was expected, as the shit and flower scent wafted out of the room. The transaction was very silent and not a word was spoken between the man and Victor.  
  
He really, really wanted to die as he brought the tray of food in and set it on the table. Victor flopped back onto the bed and let out a choked sob.

* * *

 

Now that the windows were open, about half of the intensity of the scent had simmered down and it was now bearable to use the bathroom. Yuuri plopped down beside his husband in bed and smiled at him before giggling.  
  
Giggling for no reason.  
  
Giggling because of this funny morning.  
  
It may not come as the most ideal mornings ever but it was definitely going on his favorites. It was silly and everything just felt so right despite this stinky situation. Much better than waking up alone. Much better than waking up after an unresolved fight.  
  
Never let the sun go down on a fight, his mother would tell the both of them.  
  
Let’s start this morning all over again, shall we?  
  
“Good morning, Vitya.” he laughed at the situation they were in. “I love you.”  
  
He kissed his husband. Chilly end of autumn wind had entered their room but that wasn’t a problem. Heck, they had gone swimming in cold water!  
  
“Shower? Breakfast?”

* * *

“Good morning, Yuurachka.” Victor said, leaning over to kiss Yuuri’s lips.  
  
At least the terrible smell was gone and now they were only left with the slight scent of flowers.  
  
“I still feel gross after the whole incident. I want to scrub my skin off.” He pouted, rolling over on the bed. “I want to take another shower but I don’t want to make my skin dry.”  
  
Unlike Yuuri who was trained to deal with bodily fluids, Victor was tremendously sensitive to anything that involved human excretions other than sweat, tears, blood, saliva, and semen.  
  
Anything else made him gag.  
  
Taking Makkachin out to go potty was one of the worst things, because he didn’t like cleaning up after the poodle. It made him feel incredibly uncomfortable.  
  
“I’m not in the mood for food anymore.” Victor said, scrunching his nose up.

* * *

 

“Shower with me. Then we’ll eat breakfast by the window.”  
  
Yuuri rolled off the bed and pulled his husband’s arms up so Victor would follow him into the bathroom. Thankfully, it didn’t smell anymore. Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh at the small desk his husband moved just a little bit to conceal the hole in the wall in the bathroom. Genius, Victor. It really looks like there wasn’t any damage in the first place.  
  
“We’ll amp up the moisturizers later.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A disgustingly comedic chapter after the angst from the last two to make it up to your suffering hearts.


	16. Boys Just Wanna Have Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Victor have had quite the start upon landing on Barcelona. To make up for Vegas and the mess they've made since getting there, the two decided to have a lighthearted adventure around the city of their beginnings.

They managed to have an easy time inside the shower. Yuuri could never get tired of liking this. Physical touch was a critical medium for them to express their love. To think in just a few more weeks, it’ll be gone for three years.   
  
Thankfully Victor didn’t scrub his skin off until it was red.   
  
After drying and dressing up, Yuuri set their food on the wide open window pane and sat on the soft couch by the window.   
  
“At least get something in your stomach. You’ll get too distracted shopping later.”

* * *

Showers with Yuuri were one of Victor’s favorite things to do. And to think that he wouldn’t even be getting a proper shower for three years was terrible. Especially when Yuuri wouldn’t be in the shower with him.   
  
Victor pressed kisses to every inch of slick skin he could reach on Yuuri, kissing away drops of water that clung to his flesh.   
  
He’d miss this.   
  
After drying off, Victor dressed in a navy blue sweater (Yuri had once told Victor that the sweater looked ‘gay’, and Victor still wasn’t sure what to think of that) and some slacks.   
  
He sat across from Yuuri at the soft couch and glanced outside at all of the palm trees and the bright sun, watching as families walked by with strollers and toddlers. Victor’s face softened and he let out a fond sigh, watching a mother carry a newborn within her arms.   
  
He sipped at his coffee and munched on some fresh fruit, looking at the birds as they flew by. This planet was beautiful, and Victor had no clue why he had even signed up to leave.   
  
“Yuuri, I don’t want to leave you here all by yourself.”

* * *

 

Victor’s sudden statement had Yuuri squeeze his husband’s hand tightly.  
  
“I’m not all by myself. I have Makkachin, remember?”  
  
Technically, yes. Yuuri would be living by himself. He would go home without his husband after work. No one would be in the apartment but Makkachin and maybe the old lady who watches their dog for them for the day.  
  
“We’ll be okay, Victor. Your whole career had led up for this one important mission. It would probably the last time you’re going to space depending on the test results we gather on land.”  
  
He stopped in his tracks and placed both hands on Victor’s shoulder.  
  
“Three years is nothing to a lifetime to love you.”  
  
Yuuri got on his tiptoes and was about to kiss Victor when suddenly, a full-on marching band startled him out of his moment and had him scrambling into Victor’s arms like a scared dog after a massive explosion.  
  
“Good god what the heck was that for!”

* * *

Victor sighed, he knew Yuuri was right.   
  
But that didn’t make him want to go any more.   
  
He still found it incredibly unfair how he had found his forever love right before he was scheduled to go to space. There would always be a little tinge of anger at Yuuri for making Victor want to stay on Earth, when all he had wanted for his entire life was to leave the planet and live among the stars.   
  
Yuuri had messed up all of his plans.   
  
He knew it wasn’t Yuuri’s fault.   
  
Victor was startled out of his thoughts when some trumpets and drums rang throughout the street rather loudly – what the hell was happening?   
  
He held Yuuri in his arms and laughed.   
  
“It’s cute that you immediately come to me for safety when you feel threatened. I like it.”

* * *

 

“I-I just got startled okay?”  
  
He got back on his feet and led them out of the marching band’s way. Finally, the market district. Yuuri wasn’t exactly sure how they were going to spend the winnings they had in vegas but right now, Yuuri loved the sight of the market bustling with people like a picturesque scene.  
  
Oh and the shops!  
  
He wasn’t as keen on shopping but Yuuri had something in mind that he wanted to buy for Victor. A jewelry shop. He needed to find one. While Victor checked out the clothing shops, he never failed to rattle Yuuri with his choices of brands.  
  
Soon he felt like a man ready to walk the runway.  
  
Victor was dressing him up in all sorts of brands he never imagined he would wear. The prices were ridiculous.  
  
“Victor! These are so expensive and you can buy these for a cheaper price in Shibuya or something.”

* * *

Victor strolled through the designer store, dragging Yuuri along with him.   
  
“Nonsense, I like spoiling you.”   
  
He picked out a new suit, this time slate blue with thin white stripes, and handed it to Yuuri. He also chose another tan colored suit and handed that to Yuuri as well.   
  
And then he found the women’s section.   
  
Victor grinned, heading straight for the expensive skimpy underwear and fancy lingerie.   
  
He picked out a gold set (his favorite part was the panties that had a hole in the shape of a heart in back), a pearly white set that had strings of pearls sewn onto the lace, and a dark black set that had a lot of thick straps.   
  
He shoved those in Yuuri’s hands and grinned.   
  
“Your performance really inspired me. I think you flipped a switch inside of me.”   
  
Victor walked over to the changing rooms and sat on a bench right in front of them.   
  
“Put on a little fashion show for me, Yuuri!”

* * *

 

Yuuri’s jaw dropped. He eyed the contents of his arms and gulped as Victor sat in front of the fitting rooms.  
  
“A-All of this?!”  
  
Blink. And another blink. He then turned on his heel and finally closed the curtains. He set down the items on the small shelf and started to take off his own clothes. Lingerie first, hmm? He put on the pearly white set first and drew the curtain.  
  
“The lace makes me feel like I’m not wearing anything.”  
  
He made a quick turn, too embarrassed to look at Victor in the eye. He returned to the fitting room and replaced the set with the black one.  
  
“Ugh, where does this go?!”  
  
Yuuri was so confused of the straps he ended up looking like ham wrapped with strings. He drew the curtain, quite dissatisfied with the lack of briefing of how this was supposed to be worn.  
  
“You need an engineering degree to wear this right!”  
  
He made a turn and went back inside. This time he reappeared decked out in the slate thin striped suit.

* * *

Victor gave a wolf whistle when Yuuri came out in the pearly lingerie set.   
  
“That’s the point, darling. You’re supposed to look like you’re wearing nothing while still teasingly covering the naughty bits.”   
  
He snickered into his palm when he noticed how flushed Yuuri was.   
  
“Come on! Strut! Do a cat walk!”   
  
Victor grinned widely when Yuuri came out in the black lingerie which seemed more like some sort of bondage contraption than actual clothing. Straps crossed across Yuuri’s chest, making a little star formation which Victor thought was pretty cute.   
  
(He also thought Yuuri’s red cheeks were pretty cute.)   
  
“Hmm, perhaps I should try to wear it, then? I just so happen to have an engineering degree.”   
  
Victor leaned forward in his seat when Yuuri came out in the suit. “Woohoo, spin around. I want to see your butt.” He made a spinning motion with his index finger, unashamed in expressing his desires.

* * *

Yuuri liked the suit. It wasn’t too big or too small for him. The way it hugged his figure was just right and everything seemed like it was tailored for him especially. What a lucky find!   
  
The magic word was spoken.   
  
Before Yuuri turned around to show Victor what the suit looked like from behind, he flashed an unmissable smirk and stepped back into the fitting room. He checked left and right, ensuring there was no one but them in the area.   
  
“Your wish is my command.”   
  
He turned on the sole of his foot and in a swift motion, he pulled his pants down, revealing the shiny gold underwear that had a heart hole to show his butt’s cleavage.

* * *

Victor watched as Yuuri looked around like he was expecting for someone to walk in in them. He then knew that Yuuri had something special up his sleeve, something that was meant for Victor and Victor only.   
  
His jaw visibly dropped when Yuuri’s pants did.   
  
“Yuuri,” he gasped, sounding out of breath.   
  
Okay, he hadn’t meant for Yuuri to look so good in the lingerie he had picked out for him.   
  
“We’re definitely buying those, oh my god.”   
  
The gold underwear made Yuuri’s ass look like it was on display just for Victor, and he had to admit that the heart feature looked even better than he had expected it to.   
  
And they were in a store.   
  
This is dangerous, he thought.   
  
“Yuuri, you need to take those off or else I don’t know how I’m going to keep shopping for the rest of the day.”   
  
Victor’s hands were immediately on Yuuri’s ass, squishing the muscles beneath his fingertips.

* * *

 

“Okay, okay. I’m changing back.”

Yuuri pulled himself away from Victor’s touch momentarily and closed the curtains. He went back inside and changed out of the clothes he was fitting into the last tan-colored suit.   
  
“Maybe this one looks better.”   
  
This time he was conservatively and fashionably dressed well.   
  
“I like this one. It looks great.”   
  
He checked his coat for the price tag and a not-so-friendly price. Yuuri audibly gasped out loud. This was 1,200 Euros?! This is not within his ideal price limits.   
  
“Too expensive. Way too expensive.”   
  
He quickly grabbed for the hangers and started to collect everything again.   
  
Victor smiled when Yuuri came out in the tan suit. It really fit him – fashionable, high quality, and cute all in one.   
  
Victor always chose high quality things. Not one item in his home was anything but designer.   
  
Maybe that’s why he chose Yuuri; the perfect example of exceptional quality.   
  
“Nooo, not expensive. I’ll buy everything for you, that’s what I planned on doing anyways.”   
  
He took the hangers and clothing from Yuuri’s grasp and then stripped the tan suit off of him with a smug smile and then went to the checkout.   
  
Two shopping bags later, Victor was carrying all of Yuuri’s expensive suits and lingerie and he was carrying a big grin as well.   
  
“I rushed over there to buy everything before you could tell me no.”

* * *

 

Never had Yuuri felt so playfully violated? In a store because of his husband stripping him off the tan suit that he was wearing. While Yuuri was getting changed back to his own clothes, he wondered if Victor was really ever serious that he was going to buy those clothes.  
  
He was serious, dead serious.  
  
Yuuri felt like his eyes fooled him. Victor was carrying two shopping bags. HE BOUGHT EVERYTHING.  
  
“Oh god Victor what– YOU BOUGHT THEM!”  
  
Everything they bought could have easily costed about 5,000 Euro. Yuuri swore he could feel his back pocket, where his wallet was, burning even if the money used to purchase them wasn’t his.  
  
“I can’t believe you!”  
  
Even if he retorted, there was still a sparkle of joy in his eyes.

* * *

Victor gave a shit-eating grin, holding up both bags like a token of his winnings.   
  
“We’ve won the lottery, Yuuri. We can practically buy anything we want. I could probably even buy you the moon if you wanted.” He teased.   
  
He knew, logically, that he’d never be able to buy the moon, and nobody else would ever be able to buy the moon, plus it wasn’t strictly owned by any corporation.   
  
The entire moon consisted of 73,476,999,999,999,996,894,117,888 grams, and each gram costed $50,800. But that was only counting moon mass; not moon water or Helium-3.   
  
Victor didn’t even want to know how much it would all cost in total, even if he had started researching it before and began adding up all of the estimated prices. He became uninterested when he realized that moon water is valued up to $480 quadrillion per pound.   
  
“So, where are we going now? Did you have any other places you wanted to check out?”

* * *

 

"Victor, you’re spending way too much!” he chided, yet still quite happy despite the shock of his husband burning a large amount of cash in one go.  
  
The wind outside was chilly. Yuuri raised the polar bear patterned scarf they bought in Svalbard to cover half of his face. It didn’t match any of the clothes he owned fashionably but he didn’t care. It was adorable.  
  
He was silent for a while. Eyes twinkling as he desperately searched for something. Victor knew that look. He always did and Yuuri appreciated how his husband knew better than to simply allow Yuuri to seek out whatever he had in his mind.  
  
And then it came to view. A jewelry shop. Yuuri didn’t want to spoil his surprise so he checked his surroundings to leave Victor in a shop for a while.  
  
“Victor, I’ll be right back. Go buy some… nuts or something.” he got on his tiptoes and kissed his husband quickly before dashing to the direction of the shop of interest.  
  
With the light ringing of the shop bell, Yuuri was greeted by the Spanish storekeeper and frantically looked for something– until he found it.  
  
“Can I see this gold pocket watch, please?”  
  
He inspected the gold pocket watch and discovered that the other side of the cover could function as a locket.  
  
“I’ll take this please.” he handed over the item and his debit card.  
  
After the fast transaction, Yuuri quickly returned to his husband whom he left in the nut shop.

* * *

Victor simply followed Yuuri out of the store and around wherever the other wanted to go. The Japanese man was clearly on the hunt for something, so he allowed him to search everywhere he wanted.   
  
He lowered his brows when Yuuri demanded that he purchase some nuts while he went to go find his thing. Ah, so Yuuri wanted to keep it a secret. That meant it was a surprise for Victor. How exciting!   
  
Victor browsed through the many assortments of different nuts, not really paying attention to what he was doing. He was busy thinking of all the different things that Yuuri could be doing at the moment.   
  
He ended up picking out some cashews, almonds, honey peanuts, and bourbon walnuts.   
  
Victor didn’t even like nuts all that much.   
  
He looked at Yuuri when he entered the shop again and he noticed the small bag that the younger man was holding.   
  
“What did you get?”

* * *

 

Yuuri snickered for a second before putting the small bag behind his back with a small grin.

“Later, you’ll find out.”   
  
Yuuri linked his arm with Victor and led them out of the shop. They continued their shopping trip in peace. They stopped by a few times to watch some street shows and when Yuuri ran across the plaza screaming like a mad man scaring away pigeons like a child. The couple spent most of their afternoon going around the market and the line of boutiques and much to Yuuri’s concern, most of the things Victor purchased were for himself.   
  
“Victor, it’s not really counted as shopping if you’re buying everything for me. You should buy something for yourself too!”   
  
With arms full of shopping bags, Yuuri approached one of the open stands and grabbed for a fedora and placed it on his husband’s head.   
  
“There, you look like Yakov!” he laughed.

* * *

Victor pursed his lips and looked around at some of the items in the open stand.   
  
“But I already have everything I need. Also, when I buy something for you, you get all blushy and happy, and that’s what I want.”   
  
He gasped offendedly when Yuuri declared he looked like Yakov just by setting a very unfashionable fedora on his head. Seriously, fedoras never look good, and Victor hates them with a burning passion.   
  
“I do NOT look like Yakov!” Victor complained, yanking the hat off as if it would burn him if it were to stay on his head any longer.   
  
“His hair is grey, mine is platinum! And I don’t have wrinkles..!”   
  
Victor dramatically hung his head and placed his face in his palms.   
  
“Unless you think I’m old… Yuuri, do I look old?”

* * *

 

Yuuri could only bellow into a laughing fit with Victor’s protest against the notion of him looking like Yakov because of the fedora on his head.

“Okay, okay–” he wheezed. “Platinum. Your hair is Platinum.”   
  
Victor and his preferences on distinctive color names, really. If Yuuri were going to be frank, he’d just say his and Yakov’s hair were white. He never really had the patience to memorize more than two names in the same shade of colors.   
  
“Victor, you’re the youngest commander in Roscosmos. Even the Japanese Space Agency doesn’t have a commander as young as you. I’m the youngest in the biomedical research department too.”   
  
Yuuri brushed his Platinum fringes up and placed a chaste kiss on his forehead.   
  
“So no, you’re not old. We’re not old. And I’ll still love you even if you’re already 70 or 80 or a hundred or more!”   
  
He pinched and stretched his husband’s cheeks, wiggling them side to side.   
  
“It’s getting dark. Why don’t we head to Sagrada Familia to catch an evening mass?”

* * *

“Quit laughing! It’s not funny! It’s a very serious issue!” Victor shrieked at his husband when the other thought the dire situation was apparently hilarious.   
  
Victor thought that he had no pet peeves with Yuuri, but as soon as the other described eggshell blue as just BLUE, Victor had realized he had a pet peeve. Yuuri was seemingly unable to name colors correctly.   
  
It angered Victor to no ends.   
  
Especially when Yuuri had referred to blood orange as ‘red’.   
  
He had considered purchasing an entire manual of wall painting colors with all of their distinct names clearly listed on each individual slip.   
  
“You shrivel up when you get old, right? I guess space will help me counter that. I’m expected to grow another three inches while in space.” Victor said proudly as if it were a good counter to making himself believe he was old.   
  
“Okay. Sagrada Familia is my favorite place, I think. You know the reason why.” Victor hummed, holding onto Yuuri’s hand as they began the familiar walk to the landmark.

* * *

 

As they neared the steps of Sagrada Familia, Yuuri extended his arm with his phone ready to take a photo. With a small, bashful smile, they took a few selfies with all sorts of angles.

“Here, let me take a pic with your phone.”   
  
Yuuri slithered his hand inside Victor’s coat and grabbed his phone inside. Not that it was new. It had become a habit already anyway. With a quick swipe from the bottom right, they were ready to snap more photos. One of which, Yuuri sneakily pressed a quick kiss on Victor’s cheek.   
  
“Oh, I like this one.” he chuckled.   
  
The bells of Sagrada Familia resounded loudly, signaling the sixth hour past noon as the sun disappeared from the horizon.   
  
“It feels like… It’s like the same time I met you. C'mon, let’s light a candle.”   
  
He tugged on Victor’s hand and guided him inside to right where they first truly met. The place was glowing with many candles. The steel stands were almost full but at the center, conveniently they found two spots.

* * *

Victor allowed himself to be guided into the serene area, glancing over all of the details that made up the entire scene.   
  
He remembered this place well.   
  
He had seen Yuuri (who he only knew then as ‘cute medical boy’) struggling to light a candle with a match that he had held, and he remembered the feeling of his stomach fluttering while approaching the man to help him.   
  
Victor remembered it very well, despite all of the other things he might forget with his terrible memory.   
  
Two ivory colored candles were placed side by side on the metal stands in the center, and Victor took a match. He swiped it against the rough edge of the small paper box and it lit, just like his heart had lit up in this exact place.   
  
He lit his own candle wick and then held another match out to Yuuri, blowing out his own.   
  
The yellow light from the hundreds of candles reflected off of Yuuri’s face, and it made him look almost angelic. Victor chuckled quietly when he realized that it was a more than appropriate place for Yuuri to be looking angelic.

* * *

 

Here we go again.  
  
Yuuri made sure the candle’s wick this time was long enough for a flame to stay. Which fortunately did. His candle and Victor’s own was right next to each other’s, burning a gentle light and warmth among the hundreds lit. His husband looked beautiful in the soft glow– just like four years ago.  
  
He was silent for a while and pressed his hands together in prayer and closed his eyes.  
  
Thank you for bringing us together. Thank you for making us one. I pray Victor’s safety throughout his flight, stay and return from space. Please let him return healthy and happy back on Earth. I pray our love and marriage will stand even beyond time.  
  
Once done, he smiled at the soft glow of light and back to his husband.  
  
“Pray for something?”

* * *

Victor wanted to keep holding Yuuri’s hand, but he allowed the other to let go in order to pray. He watched as the other pressed his palms together and closed his eyes, mentally reciting a prayer.   
  
Praying didn’t come that easily to Victor.   
  
He looked at Yuuri once the other was finished and raised his brows.   
  
“Uh, okay,” he said quietly, pressing his palms together and closing his eyes like Yuuri had just done.   
  
_ I pray that Yuuri will be safe while I’m gone, and I pray that Makkachin will be safe and will protect him as well. Please, please allow this mission to go smoothly and get over with quickly so I can go back to Earth as soon as possible. Please give Yuuri everything he needs, please allow me to be enough for him. He deserves only the best. I pray that we will grow old together and grow healthy together in the future. _   
  
Victor sighed happily, then opened his eyes to look over at Yuuri with a small smile.   
  
“Your candle worked this time.” He added, a chuckle rumbling out of his chest.

* * *

 

“Did you want to redo it?”  
  
Yuuri thought this was the best time to do it. He sifted through the numerous paper bags they were carrying and searched for the smallest one.  
  
Except– there wasn’t.  
  
“Wait–”  
  
His heart started to pound against his rib cage, hand cold and clammy as he tried to find the present he bought.  
  
“No… No, it should be here!”  
  
He was panicking and for a moment, he thought the world was shaking under his feet. This wasn’t happening. He was about to lose hope until he found the shiny silver paper bag inside the bag of nuts.  
  
“Oh, thank goodness it’s here!” He wiped his forehead off of sweat and unboxed the item.  
  
The shiny gold pocket watch glimmered with the light of the candles as well as the gold chain. He held it up and placed it around Victor’s neck like a gold medal.  
  
“Open it.”  
  
Inside, Yuuri had already set the watch to Moscow time. St. Petersburg was home but since Yuuri was going to work closely with Victor, constant communication was a must and that meant that Yuuri should be in their home at Moscow with Makkachin. On the backside of the pocket watch’s cover, he had requested that the picture that Yuuri kept in his wallet be cut and made to fit the locket function of the watch.

* * *

Victor’s eyes widened as he watched Yuuri blindly scramble around, trying to find something that Victor wasn’t aware of. He wasn’t sure what Yuuri was trying to find, but he could tell that it was pretty important by his husband’s frantic behavior.   
  
Yuuri’s anxiety seemed to flow off and soak into Victor as well.   
  
When the other found the thing, Victor let out a breath of relief.   
  
“You always lose everything,” he chided, a playful smile on his lips.   
  
The smile was wiped off of his face and replaced with a look of shock when Yuuri displayed the golden pocket watch. He couldn’t do anything but gape when it was placed around his neck.   
  
“Yuuri–”   
  
Victor knew that Yuuri must’ve spent a lot of money on the thoughtful gift. Way too much money. It was so sweet of him.   
  
Mindless tears rolled down Victor’s cheeks as he pressed the button on the side of the shiny gold metal, revealing the Moscow centered clock in the middle.   
  
He watched the small handle tick around on the small clock.   
  
Victor flipped it over and opened the back, examining the photo of himself and Yuuri, scrunched up against each other in a photo booth on one of their first dates.   
  
More fat tears spilled from his eyes.   
  
“Yuuri..!”   
  
Victor wasn’t able to say anything other than his husband’s name at the moment, too shocked and too moved by the sentiment that he didn’t know what to do, so he locked his arms around Yuuri in a bone-crushing hug. He spun Yuuri around in the air and then set him back down to pull him into a kiss that Victor could only hope conveyed how he was feeling.

* * *

 

“How is it you’re able to make crying a beautiful activity?” Yuuri giggled as their kiss parted, brushing away the stray tears streaming down the man’s cheeks. “These are the only kinds of tears I will ever accept.”  
  
Yuuri returned the hug, equally as tight as Victor’s own.  
  
The present had a lot of meanings. But it drew a beautiful meaning even if it was unspoken. Like if Yuuri was standing in the middle of a sunny flowery field, mountains not far from the distance, sky bright, clouds high and fluffy, a cool breeze blowing without his glasses on, the image and the feel was still as beautiful even if they were an entire blur.  
  
Love doesn’t need to be described. Especially if one was as like Yuuri and Victor’s that can transcend time.  
  
“I’m so happy you like it. I wanted you to take it with you up there.”  
  
Okay, this is awkward and very much annoying but Yuuri was feeling a little bit of the feeling that he needed to pee. No, not now. The moment’s too good! He pushed it at the back of his mind to focus on his husband.

* * *

Victor grinned from ear to ear. He was a sniffling mess as he buried his face in the crook of Yuuri’s neck.   
  
“Yes, yes – I’ll definitely take it with me. Oh! I have something for you, too.”   
  
He was excited about this one. He’d been waiting to give it to Yuuri for quite a while now, and he hoped that it wasn’t all tangled up in his pocket. Thankfully, it wasn’t.   
  
It kind of felt as if he were proposing again.   
  
“Close your eyes.”   
  
He waved a hand out in front of Yuuri’s face once he had closed his eyes, making sure the other couldn’t see. Victor reached behind Yuuri and clipped a necklace around the Japanese man’s neck, and he was happy that they both had necklaces now.   
  
It was a little silver mold of Victor’s thumbprint. The little ribbed lines that made up his unique thumbprint were soothing when touched, kind of like a worry stone, and Victor thought it was perfect for when Yuuri might get anxious or upset.   
  
“Okay. You can look now.”   
  
Victor stood back with a big, goofy grin, very excited about his purchase.

* * *

 

Yuuri opened his eyes and felt around the warm necklace around his neck and down to the pendant. He felt the surface of the silver plate with a ribbed texture. Yuuri squinted a little– it’s a fingerprint.  
  
“Victor… is this your..”  
  
He looked at his happy husband’s face, now clear of tears. It was his turn this time. Yuuri’s face wrung crinkled as big fat tears started to trickle down his cheeks.  
  
“Why am I like this…” his voice cracked. “Why am I thinking like you’re not coming back.”  
  
He looked up to the cross that hung high on the wall above them. You won’t let that happen, won’t you?  
  
“I’m scared all of a sudden. I’m going to need that heartbeat ring. Maybe starting tonight. I brought it with us.”  
  
Yuuri palmed the pendant of Victor’s thumbprint. It was comforting. Like some sort of presence close to his heart.  
  
“How about we grab Beef Stroganoff at the hotel restaurant before heading to our room?”  
  
His bladder was getting really, really uncomfortable.  
  
“First, I think I need the restroom.“

* * *

“Of course I’m coming back, Yuuri. I’ll always come back.” Victor promised, holding tightly onto Yuuri’s hands. He wiped Yuuri’s tears away with his thumb.   
  
Victor smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Yuuri’s cheek.   
  
“Okay. You know me and my favorite foods too well.” He chuckled.   
  
“Hmm… Bathroom… I don’t think they have one here.” He said, looking around at the area to see if there were any restrooms located nearby.   
  
Victor held Yuuri’s hand as he walked around and away from the candles, trying to find anywhere for Yuuri to go.   
  
He even pulled up Google maps on his phone and tried searching for the nearest toilet, but it was located a little ways away, and judging by the way that Yuuri was shifting back and forth uncomfortably as he walked, he didn’t think there would be time to rush there.   
  
Aha, bushes! There were quite a few bushes outside of the monument in a secluded area.   
  
“Okay, go pee in the shrubs, and then we can go.” Victor said simply as if it weren’t even out of the ordinary.

* * *

 

Why weren’t there toilets in the church? Yuuri thought to himself. They circled the area and he was getting more and more uncomfortable by the minute.  
  
He snatched Victor’s phone and checked  just how on earth can you find comfort rooms in Google Maps.  
  
“I don’t care! We’re going to run there if we have to!” Yuuri grabbed his husband’s hand and yanked him to the direction wherever the toilets could be found.  
  
But his husband’s suggestion almost made his bladder explode.  
  
“The shrubs?!” he parroted.  
  
No. No, no, no, no, no.  
  
“Victor I am NOT peeing in a bush!” he protested. “What if I get arrested?! We’re going to go to the nearest restaurant with a toilet.”

* * *

Victor looked at Yuuri with a knowing glance.   
  
Apparently, he knew Yuuri better than Yuuri knew himself, and he knew what Yuuri’s bladder was capable of after living with him for the longest time. Yuuri’s bladder was very, very weak, he’d learned.   
  
“Well, okay, we’ll go to a restaurant then. Let’s see if you can hold it until we get there.”   
  
He knew very well that his husband was just about to burst, judging by his twitchy legs and his hands over his lower abdomen.   
  
Victor didn’t start walking. He just stood in front of the bushes with Yuuri.   
  
“I could block the view, you know. Nobody is going to see you. You won’t get arrested.”   
  
He grinned and put his hand over Yuuri’s, applying the slightest bit of pressure, just to see what would happen.

* * *

 

“Victor, really you can’t be serious. I can’t pee in a bush like a hooligan! I’m a civilized citizen.”  
  
He pulled on his husband’s hand again but Victor stood firmly on the spot like a heavy rock. Yuuri was growing frustrated every second that passed. He was about to burst. It’s not the best time to be very stubborn!  
  
Says Yuuri. And his bladder to himself.  
  
When Victor applied the slightest press on him, he felt a drop of warmth trickle and spread on his crotch, that was it. That was the warning of a dam breaking. He jumped behind Victor, quickly unzipping his fly and finally released all that pent up pressure in his bladder.  


Yuuri was frantically looking everywhere if someone was looking, ready to force himself to stop in the middle of a pee to zip up if need be. Thankfully there wasn’t and he was able to finish his business.   
  
“Oh god, I’m never doing this again.”

* * *

As soon as Victor heard Yuuri begin relieving himself, a small giggle escaped his lips.   
  
“Civilized citizen,” he snorted.   
  
He stood in front of the bush awkwardly, watching out for anyone that might come by. Nobody seemed to be around, thankfully.   
  
He heard the zipper being zipped back up and he turned around to face his husband.   
  
“I’m sure the shrubs appreciate the drink.”   
  
Victor scrunched up his face when he realized what he just said was pretty gross.   
  
Of course he’d be drinking his own urine in space, but it was heavily filtered! There was a difference between drinking straight piss and filtered urine! Everything but the water was filtered out so it was safe to consume.   
  
Being an astronaut is gross, he thought.   
  
He shook his head and then held Yuuri’s hand, starting the walk back to the hotel.

* * *

 

“W-Whatever, Victor.”  
  
He peeked at his husband’s shoulder, wondering if people were around and saw him.  
  
“We should really head back.”  
  
He took half of the shopping bags that Victor was carrying and started their journey back to the hotel. But Yuuri was glancing back to where he peed just to make sure that no one was really around the area to report this blasphemy.  
  
Halfway there, Yuuri’s bladder seemed to be screaming for another round.  
  
“Victor… I need to pee again.”  
  
Yuuri whipped up his phone to check maps if there were any restaurants nearby to use the toilet– which he found in vain.  
  
“We should walk faster. I really need to go again!”  
  
Victor raised his brows and looked at his husband incredulously.  
  
“Are you – are you feeling alright? Maybe you drank too much water or something.”  
  
Yuuri was a medical professional, after all, so he should have some inkling of an idea as to what was going on with his own body.  
  
“Maybe you have a bladder infection. Apparently those make you have to pee constantly.”  
  
Shuffling along faster, dragging Yuuri’s hand behind him, he found another secluded bush. They were a few blocks away from the hotel but Victor doubted Yuuri would be able to make it that far.  
  
Yuuri looked absolutely miserable.  
  
“Okay, I’ll block you again. Just go. Geez, when you retire from the space agency, you should become a gardener.”

* * *

 

“I don’t know if I do but I’m getting myself checked soon as possible if this keeps up.”  
  
Yuuri wanted to pee in privacy. In a civilized manner. ON A TOILET, A URINAL BUT NOT A BUSH! Unless of course, he wanted to walk around with urine wet pants, he had no choice but to accept peeing on a bush again.  
  
“You should walk faster, you know that,” he grumbled, unzipping his pants and emptying his bladder for good.  
  
Yuuri was needless to say uncomfortable having to pee in a bush but the presence of more people made him frantic to either piss as fast as he could or slam on the breaks when someone notices.  
  
“Look, Mama, that man by the bush!” a little girl called out.  
  
Yuuri froze in horror and slammed on his sphincter muscles’ brakes.  
  
“He looks so handsome!”  
  
Apparently, she was pertaining to Victor.

* * *

Victor heard Yuuri’s pee stream coming out faster than before and he covered his face with his hands to try and hide his choked out laughter.   
  
He froze when he heard a little girl’s voice exclaiming about someone by the bush.   
  
Oh, god.   
  
Yuuri was going to kill him. He was so, so, so dead. He had one job and that was to protect Yuuri’s wavering dignity, and he had failed.   
  
With big eyes, he turned to look back at Yuuri and motioned for him to hurry up.   
  
And then he heard the second part.   
  
Victor breathed out in relief.   
  
He waved to the little girl with a nervous smile, trying to figure out how to get away without embarrassing Yuuri any further. When he was sure Yuuri was done, he quickly turned around and shoved his husband’s junk back into his pants.   
  
Victor didn’t have any better ideas, so he just picked Yuuri up and ran away as fast as he could to the hotel.

* * *

 

Someone saw him. He was quickly trying to zip up but when he heard the second part of the girl’s sentence, his muscles relaxed by the slightest. Victor was motioning for Yuuri to hurry up and so he did. He squeezed out as much pee as he could as the little girl and her mother had potentially left the area.  
  
Now that he was done, he flinched in surprise when his husband suddenly helped him shove his junk inside his pants without even buttoning or zipping up.  
  
“O-Ow hey! Victor!”  
  
As if there was no time to lose, Victor had the shopping bags hanging on his arms and carried Yuuri like a baby back to the hotel.  
  
“Victor, my penis is at a wrong angle it hurts!” he hissed as his husband sprinted to the hotel before Yuuri even felt the need to pee again.  
  
Instead of going to the restaurant, they ended up back in their room. Thankfully it was cleaned up and everything was as if they came here for the first time. Yuuri tugged away on his polar bear scarf and shed his coat.  
  
“Okay, so this means we’re ordering room service?” he wiggled his pants, correcting his junk’s angle.

* * *

“You know I hate that word!” Victor whisper-yelled when Yuuri complained about his junk being at the wrong angle.   
  
He absolutely hated the scientific, or ‘official’ words for genitalia. They sounded yucky and he had expressed his distaste for them many times in the past, but Yuuri apparently liked to make him cringe for his own entertainment. It was incredibly cruel.   
  
Once in the hotel room, Victor set Yuuri down and took his own jacket off as well as his shoes. “Room service sounds nice,” he said, eyes glued to Yuuri’s hips when they moved as he tried to get comfortable.   
  
Yuuri’s pants were still unbuttoned and unzipped.   
  
Victor was really, really weak.


	17. Honeymoon Wrap Up Pt.1: Of Vets and Doctors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Victor decide to take things in bed more creatively. Yuuri switches roles and showcases his lack of experience-- eventually leading them to the emergency room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last two chapters before they wrap up their honeymoon! Enjoy

Victor was really, really weak.

He stuck his finger out and slowly poked Yuuri’s balls through his underwear. “Boop.”

* * *

 

“H-Hey!”

Yuuri’s body was full of wonders. In the silent room, everything that touched him or rubbed him the right way had him reacting in ways he couldn’t control. Like this moment for example. The moment Victor playfully poked Yuuri’s balls, it triggered a sudden hardening of the flaccid length into a boner. Yuuri snapped his legs close in embarrassment.

Not that he wasn’t already that embarrassed, he wasn’t even able to zip up to add to his shame! Victor just swooped him up in his arms and sprinted to the hotel before Yuuri’s bladder would think that it was another great time to water more bushes.

“Y-You totally had me panicking when you picked me up like that.”

Yuuri turned his legs to one side, concealing the sudden erection his husband had caused by a simple poke.

* * *

 

Victor’s face turned into a smug grin, watching as Yuuri’s body instantly reacted to the simple touch.

He pulled Yuuri’s legs apart when he tried to close them and snickered.

“Maybe we should wait on the room service, hm?”

Victor wriggled his fingers into Yuuri’s pants to feel exactly what he had done. He smirked when he felt how much he had affected Yuuri.

“You’re really sensitive, Yuuri. I don’t think you’ve ever gotten hard this quick before – or have you?”

Victor jumped the Japanese man like a hunter to its prey. He was instantly pushing Yuuri up against the nearest wall before he had time to answer, nipping at his neck and palming at the issue between his husband’s legs.

“These pants are really troublesome, you know.”

* * *

 

“I don’t know…” he bit his lower lip, gasping as Victor managed to pry his legs open to slid his hand inside his pants.

Yes, Yuuri had become fully erect upon the further touch of his erogenous zones. There was a silence…

And then a yelp.

Next thing he knew, Yuuri was already pinned to the wall with Victor nipping at his neck and palming the erection.

“Victor please– you almost gave me a heart attack.” he managed to breathe.

He moaned at the firm squeeze to his erection, legs trembling all of a sudden. Their heat buzzed in the air like a static that can ignite a fire by a spark. A spark that was Victor’s finger touching Yuuri– causing his body to react in a way out of his will.

“Not as troublesome as having to go on the bushes like a dog.”

* * *

 

“If you had a heart attack like this, then it would be a wonderful way to go,” Victor reasoned, a smug smirk on his lips. “That reminds me. I want to feel how fast your heartbeat gets. Sort of like a science experiment, no?”

Victor left Yuuri for a moment to grab the set of heartbeat rings from his suitcase that he had given Yuuri as a wedding gift. He slipped one over Yuuri’s finger and turned it on, then did the same to his own.

Immediately, he felt Yuuri’s pulse through the cold metal that was slowly warming up against his skin.

Victor smiled and pulled Yuuri close once again, leaving soft pink marks that would later turn darker against the Japanese man’s neck.

“Remember, we still have our toys from home in my suitcase…” He began, voice low. “Speaking of dogs, I could be your puppy.”

Like a science experiment. That really should be interesting indeed. He watched the line on the black stripe around his finger that was indicating Victor’s heartbeat.

* * *

 

Right… They still have some other toys from their suitcase from home. And indeed, Yuuri remembered he wanted to pack a collar.

“I– I mean, you? You’re going to be my puppy?”

Yuuri swallowed dryly, eyes wide imagining having Victor as a puppy. It really never occurred to him to have the hold of the leash because he was used to having it the other way around.

“You mean, we’re switching roles?”

His heartbeat started to pick up the pace, sending the line traveling the black strip on Victor’s ring revolving at about 98 BPM.

“I’m not sure I can do that… I’m not even sure where to begin."

* * *

 

Victor glanced down at his ring when it began vibrating quickly around his finger. He watched the red streak shooting across the black and then smiled.

“I mean, yes, if you want? Judging by your heartbeat, I don’t think you’d have a problem with it…” He cooed, cupping Yuuri’s cheeks.

“Nonsense, you can definitely do it. You’ve seen me do it, so I’m sure you’ll be fine.”

Victor went and dug around in his suitcase, pulling out a collar and leash, a wolf tail plug, and some clip-on wolf ears; the fur on the tail and ears matching Victor’s own hair color perfectly.

He held them up like a trophy, proud of his display.

“Put them on me?” Victor stepped forward and titled his head up, offering his neck for Yuuri to claim with the collar.

* * *

 

Yuuri hesitated a bit but what the heck, Victor was so into it, he’d learn how to do it on his own.

“O-Okay…” The two perched on the bed and Yuuri put the puppy play items beside him.

First, he took the clip on wolf ears and carefully clipped them on Victor’s hair. Though even if he was careful, it kept sliding off the silky silvery strands. The best he could clip them was crooked even.

Now the collar and leash. Yuuri was careful not to choke his husband so he put the collar on the widest setting so that it wouldn’t scratch the skin of his neck. Maybe it was a little too big. But it’s better he doesn’t hurt him.

Next the… Hmm, is this a butt plug?!

“Could you… Could you turn around?” He shuffled for the lube somewhere in the drawers and coated the tip of the silver head of the plug.

Yuuri licked his lips, heart thumping faster and it was reflecting on Victor’s ring. Victor had the most beautiful ass in the world, Yuuri thought to himself. Well, not that he had sex with others but he had worked with butts at some point in his career field. He spread Victor’s cheeks apart and without thinking, his tongue started to lick stripes on that pink pucker.

* * *

 

Victor climbed onto the bed beside Yuuri and smiled when the ears were clipped in his hair with shaky hands. He laughed and reached up to correct them when they kept sliding down, clipping them tighter.

He showed his neck off to Yuuri when the collar was placed around his neck. “You can buckle it tighter, you know. How are you supposed to claim me if your mark is loose and could fall off?”

Victor smirked and turned around, pressing his chest and cheek to the mattress, knees spread apart and ass in the air.

He saw the red streak shooting across his ring and for a moment he thought that Yuuri might have a heart attack. (He peeked over his shoulder at his husband just to make sure he wasn’t dying.)

Before he knew it, Yuuri’s tongue was suddenly over his entrance. He gasped, gripping at the blankets underneath his palms.

“Jesus, Yuuri – you can’t just do that without telling me,” Victor said through a laugh, shamelessly pressing his ass back against Yuuri.

* * *

 

“A-Ah, I’m sorry. Did it hurt?”

He pulled back, apologizing as he fumbled for the plug. It was still well lubed and ready for insertion.

“I’m putting this in. Please take a deep breath.”

He positioned the head of the plug to his entrance and timed the insertion to Victor’s breath. Alright, maybe that was just a bit too professional sounding. Now that it was snug and placed properly on the ring of muscle.

“I’ll tug it a little. Tell me if it hurts.”

Yuuri gently pulled on the tail and gauged his husband’s reaction. Maybe he would have been much better if this was a doctor play scene.

“Alright… um.. I– How do we do this?” he bashfully asked. “I’m not sure how to start.”

He played with the leash, trying to find out how to begin. Victor did this very naturally. Yuuri believed he had no ounce of dominance in his body. Various questions flood his mind and most prevalent of them all: how can he make it enjoyable for his husband?

* * *

 

Victor snorted against the covers when Yuuri told him to take a deep breath, but he followed instructions to humor him.

He tried (and failed) to muffle a moan into the sheets when the plug was finally inserted.

“Yuuri… You sound too much like a doctor. I feel like I’m getting a prostate exam!”

He gasped and forgot what he was even saying when Yuuri gave the tail a firm tug. His muscles fought to keep the toy inside when it was pulled.

“Ah, just… Just pretend I’m a puppy. Do it like I did when you were my pet.”

Victor turned over and bent forward to look at the tail, and he got on his haunches again to swing his hips back and forth, swaying the tail around.

He smiled, coming closer to Yuuri when the other messed with the leash. Victor made himself comfortable in his husband’s lap and licked a long, slobbery stripe up the younger man’s cheek.

“Woof.”

* * *

 

Yuuri couldn’t help but let out a snort when Victor said that he felt like he was taking a prostate exam instead.

“I’m sorry..” he giggled, scratching the back of his head.

Then Victor licked his face.

“E-Ehhh?”

Victor got on his lap and licked his face, causing Yuuri’s face to turn… Weird. He wiped the streak of saliva with the sleeve of his shirt and was utterly confused what to do.

Hmm.. like a puppy huh?

“Um… Does Vicchan like scratches?”

Yuuri started to scratch Victor’s tum, probably just tickling him in the process. He then began to scratch behind the wolf ear and really pretended that Victor was indeed… A dog.

* * *

 

Victor tilted his head, pressing his cheek against Yuuri’s palm. He snorted when his belly was scratched, and closed his eyes happily when the space behind the wolf ear was scratched.

“Mm, Vicchan does like scratches,” he chuckled.

“Maybe if I was a dog, then I wouldn’t have to go to space.” Victor said suddenly, fiddling with the front of Yuuri’s shirt – why wasn’t it off yet? He focused on getting Yuuri undressed rather than depressing things.

Dropping the subject that he had brought up out of the blue, Victor turned around on the bed so his backside was facing Yuuri, then pressed his chest and knees to the bed once more. He arched his back, presenting himself for Yuuri.

“Maybe I’ve gone into heat,” Victor teased, wiggling his hips. “Take care of me, master.”

* * *

 

The sudden call of ‘master’ had earned Yuuri a slow blink. Master. That’s still so odd to come out of Victor’s tongue. No, the entire experience of switching roles is very, very strange. Yuuri had been the one inside for a few times but he had never been in a creative role like this.

“H-Heat? Let’s… Let’s see…”

Yuuri tried to think of something. Something to help the moment. Okay, what do dogs do when they’re in heat?

His face turned red at the idea.

Yuuri moved over on the bed and scratched at Victor’s hip without thinking. Yuuri’s palm started to sweat and he tried to find the conviction to act the part.

He tugged on the leash, making sure his husband didn’t choke on the loose collar.

“Victor. H-Hump my leg.” He stammered, pursing his lips in uncertainty.

Was that too weird? Was it too late to take it back? Oh gosh was he turning this as a turn off awkwardness?!

* * *

 

Victor grinned wildly when Yuuri seemed to get the hang of things. He hadn’t quite been pushed all the way to dominance, though, and Victor planned to fix that.

He pushed his hip into Yuuri’s palm when he gently scratched at it with his blunt nails, relishing in his husband’s beet red face.

Victor followed his orders when he was tugged along by the leash.

What he didn’t expect was Yuuri to tell him to do something so animalistic.

Well… He was playing the part of a puppy.

Victor smirked, letting his tongue loll out. He approached Yuuri on all fours, gently settling over his lap. He slung his arms over Yuuri’s shoulders and mounted his hips over his husband’s thigh, dragging his cock over the fabric of his pants.

“Like this?” Victor questioned teasingly, tilting his head for good measure.

He ground his cock over Yuuri’s inner thigh, letting out soft gasps as he went.

* * *

 

Yuuri’s eyes were wide when Victor got on all fours and settled on one of his thighs and there started to ground his cock on his leg.

Like a dog indeed.

This entire scene felt like a game where Yuuri was trying to fumble for the controls and how it’s supposed to work. But he couldn’t deny that his own erection was starting to feel unbearable inside these tight pants and boxers.

“Y-Yes.. Can you make yourself cum?”

Yuuri tugged on the already unzipped pants to set his own erection free. He started to stroke himself albeit distracted with the lewd, animalistic actions his husband had engaged in.

“Are you feeling good, Vicchan?” He nicely asked.

* * *

 

Victor huffed and tilted his head. “Of course I can make myself come,” he whined, rocking against Yuuri’s thigh.

He moaned when he eyed Yuuri’s cock being taken out of his pants, and he shifted his hips so his cock was able to grind up against his husband’s instead of his leg. He didn’t know if he would be in trouble for doing something without permission, but he couldn’t find himself to care either way.

Victor whined and leaned his head on Yuuri’s shoulder. He nosed closer to the nape and bit a playful bite to the skin there.

A few moments later, he could feel his stomach tense. “Wait, wait, don’t want to come like this,” Victor pleaded, quickly turning around.

He got into position like he had before – chest and cheek pressed to the bed, hips up straight in the air, back arched, up on his knees with his hard cock hanging heavily between his thighs.

“Mount,” Victor whimpered breathlessly as he presented himself, reaching a hand back towards Yuuri desperately.

* * *

 

What sounded like a cross between a gasp and a moan escaped Yuuri’s lips when his playful husband / puppy started to grind on his own cock instead of his leg.

“V-Vicchan, what are you doing–”

He groaned at the friction but all of a sudden– BITE!

“Hey!” Yuuri yelped.

Victor got off his leg and repositioned himself back on the bed with his butt up.

“Bad dog, Vicchan!”

Yuuri lighly slapped the butt presented to him as of to scold him not to bite. He moved over and retrieve the bottle of lube for use.

“I’m going to take this out. Tell me if it hurts, okay? Take a deep breath– one, two, three, inhale.”

He pulled the plug out carefully and set it aside.

“Alright, wasn’t too bad, right?”

Yuuri lubed up his digits and gently brushed his fingertips on Victor’s hole before inserting a finger one by one.

* * *

 

Victor yelped when a sharp smack landed on his ass. He seemed to melt at the action, pushing his butt further against Yuuri’s hand.

Apparently that was more of a reward for him than a punishment. Since he was acting like a puppy, he had to think like one, too. Performing the same action would provoke the same response, right?

He jolted when the toy was pulled out, his muscles fighting to keep the comforting object inside. He sulked down when it came out.

“I’m not here for a vet check up, Yuuri,” Victor mumbled when the other kept up the medical professional dialogue.

He clenched down on the fingers that slid inside, letting out happy whimpers all the while.

Then, he turned around and settled in Yuuri’s lap again, pushing the Japanese man’s fingers back inside of himself where they rightfully belonged. He nipped at Yuuri’s neck once more, then bit down on the juncture between neck and shoulder smugly.

A vet check up. Yuuri bellowed into boisterous laughter when Victor kept trying to get him off the medical practice dialogues.

Apparently it wasn’t sexy, Yuuri learned.

So he challenged himself. He lost any other reason to be careful and just jammed three of his fingers in and out roughly to stretch Victor out.

I think he likes it rough.

Now he didn’t announce anything else. This time he just floored the gas, hands gripping the wheel tight metaphorically. Whereas literally, Yuuri gripped on Victor’s hips tight and pushed all the way in without warning.

Yuuri struggled to find just the right balance. Guess there’s a first time for anything.

“Better?”

* * *

 

Victor yelped in surprise when Yuuri just tried to destroy him. He unconsciously wiggled his hips around and groaned.

“Wh- Yuuri! You’re going to break me!”

The slight burn ebbed away and melted into pleasure. He sunk down against Yuuri’s chest and sighed happily.

He kept nipping at Yuuri’s neck; licking over his pulse point and leaving deep bite marks every so often, although they weren’t deep enough to break skin.

Victor saw stars. He threw his head back, dislodging the wolf ears in the process when Yuuri slammed in suddenly.

“Fuck – fuck fuck fuck–,” Victor hissed, his body tensing and clenching down. “Oh my god, what’s gotten into you?” He asked through ragged breaths and a small smile.

* * *

 

Yuuri only gritted his teeth, pushing himself to the challenge. Victor wants it rough. Rough is sexy. His careful medical talk isn’t. He wanted Victor to feel aroused so there was one goal– destroy him.

He almost wanted to stop when Victor retorted that he was breaking him but Yuuri could only rise up to the goal that he had set.

Victor wasn’t using the safeword, right? So this should be okay.

He was feeling good, right?

“Move with me,” he said through gritted teeth.

Yuuri mercilessly pounded into Victor, meeting his ass’ thrusts with loud slaps of flesh. He increased the pace– harder, stronger, faster.

But because of that, he couldn’t take much longer. He was reaching his climax the way Victor’s lush insides gripped him.

“I’m close– Vicchan… Vicchan,” he grabbed his husband’s cock, pumping him rapidly and tightly like he was in a rush.

* * *

 

Victor panted, gritting his teeth into the sheets. He hadn’t expected his husband to be so rough… It was enthralling. He couldn’t get enough.

“Uhhn, Yuuri..! YuuriYuuriYuuri-,” he babbled over the sounds of slick skin meeting skin, unconsciously pushing his hips back to meet Yuuri’s.

When he felt himself getting close, he practically melted into the bed, especially with Yuuri’s fingers wrapped around his cock. His eyes rolled back and he couldn’t think of anything else except the blinding pleasure, but then –

“Wait! Stop! Hold on,” Victor wheezed, whining when he pulled Yuuri out of him. He turned over onto his back and propped a pillow underneath his hips. “Ah, I wanted to see you…” He explained through a smile, then dragged Yuuri back in by pushing his heels into Yuuri’s lower back.

Victor moaned like a cheap whore when he had Yuuri back where he was supposed to be. The hand was around his cock once more, stroking in time with Yuuri’s jackhammering thrusts, and Victor tensed up; pleasure overriding his system. He came in a soundless scream, voice failing him as he released over Yuuri’s lower belly as well as his own.

He let out a choked moan when Yuuri kept pounding into him. His oversensitive nerves made his entire body overwhelmingly tingly and he looked up at Yuuri with teary eyes.

“Inside,” he begged, voice hoarse. “Right now, Yuuri, please.”

* * *

 

Yuuri was so close to his climax if it weren’t for his husband suddenly wanting to flip over. He let out a high pitched whine at the descending momentum which was thankfully just for a few seconds.

He started to hammer himself hard to regain the momentum, teeth biting his lower lip with an intense look at Victor who was coming apart under him.

Soon, Victor’s hand was already covered in his cum and Yuuri eased him through his waves of pleasure with slow thrusts.

“My turn.”

He grabbed Victor’s hip hard, digging arched fingernail marks on his pale skin as he thrust his hard cock deep and fast to coax himself to release.

“Okay, okay I’m coming. I’m coming– Vicchan, Vicchan– Vicchan!”

A heat blossomed inside of Victor as Yuuri spilled his seed. With a few tender thrusts, Yuuri was down for the count on top of Victor. Too tired to move his head, he fumbled for the buckle and released him from the collar and leash.

“Feedback. What’s my score?”

* * *

 

Victor smiled like a goof when he felt Yuuri finally release inside of him. He dug his heels info Yuuri’s lower back to push him all the way in. Happiness was written all over his face.

“Mm, let me think about it…” Victor grinned, pulling Yuuri in for a kiss. His hands roamed all over Yuuri’s body, languidly mapping out all of his warm skin. He stayed still, encouraging Yuuri to just stay inside like this forever.

“You felt really good when you got into it… Oh, it felt so good. But the professional medical speak was weird, since we weren’t in a medical sort of scene. But we could probably do a medical scene sometime if you want to.” Victor winked. “And I like it when you get rough.” He began stroking Yuuri’s soft hair.

“I felt like I was a puppy at the vet for a prostate exam. Do dogs even have prostate exams?” He asked, then stuck his tongue out in a cringe.

“Never mind. Don’t move. Just stay like this forever… I like it.”

* * *

 

Okay, well Yuuri expected that at the very least when Victor kept complaining about how he sounds like he was getting a prostate exam or having a vet appointment.

“E-Ehhh.. but you’re the one who said I can’t simply eat you out without telling you what I’m going to do.” He argued.

And not to mention, he was also uncertain with toys. He knew the dangers of lodging toys if not careful and how they would hurt.

“And I didn’t want to hurt you. You’re so careful when you use toys on me.”

He nuzzled against his shoulder, just wanting to drop the topic. He knew he performed quite awfully and certainly this wasn’t going on Victor’s list of favorite sexcapades.

Well, there’s always a first time for everything. Yuuri would accept that medical scene sometime.

“Let’s sleep. Good night, Victor. I love you.”

* * *

 

The next morning, Yuuri was feeling exhausted. He didn’t really have a good night’s sleep. He had woken up in the middle of the night dissociated from the unspeakable nightmare with Victor having to soothe and assure him that he wasn’t the monster in his dream.

Yuuri however, was right now crawling on the floor, trying to find his ring.

“Victor, I can’t find the ring…” He worriedly rolled over the floor to find it.

* * *

 

Victor awoke a few hours after he had settled Yuuri down from the terrible nightmare. When he opened his eyes, he was greeted by Yuuri scrambling around on the carpet.

He squinted his eyes and groaned.

It took him a while to figure out why his husband was freaking out at ungodly hours once again.

“Why are you awake,” he asked, although it didn’t sound like a question but more of a complaint.

Victor sat up in bed and yawned, scrunching his face up when he felt… Weird. Inside, he felt like his organs were pulsating a little bit.

“Sweetheart, if you ruptured my colon I’m going to divorce you,” Victor said quietly, watching Yuuri roll around.

“My ass feels like it’s beating. Like, there’s a heartbeat in my ass.”

He frowned and closed his eyes once again, turning over and trying to go back to sleep.

“I’ll figure out my butthole problems later. What ring did you lose, anyway?” He asked into his pillow.

* * *

 

“I really can’t find it. I swore I had it on last night.” He groaned in frustration.

It was five thirty in the morning. He was half awake watching the red line revolve around Victor’s finger. He smiled a little, liking the thought that Victor could see his heartbeat. Like a little sign that he was alive. That he was okay. That a life form was waiting for him on Earth.

He glanced at his finger, only to find that the only ring on his finger was his wedding ring. He checked his other hand, wondering if he wore it there instead. But no, it was void of the black ring.

Now here he was, scrambling all over the floor.

“The heartbeat ring, Victor. It’s missing.”

* * *

 

Victor grumbled. “The heartbeat ring? Have you checked under the pillows?” He asked drowsily. When he came to the conclusion that he wouldn’t be getting any sleep until Yuuri found the ring, he sighed and looked mournfully at the bed while standing up.

He gasped.

Standing up was a bad idea. Now it felt like something was beating a few inches up from his prostate.

His eyes widened.

“Yuuri,” he gasped, then took his own ring off. When he did, the throbbing inside of him stopped. He put it back on and groaned.

“Yuuri!” Victor shrieked, probably waking up half of the hotel in the process. He wasn’t even tired anymore - mostly just in shock.

“When I take my ring off, the thumping inside of me stops! Yuuri! You got your ring stuck in my ass?!”

* * *

 

When Victor demonstrated the ring being removed from his finger and back, Yuuri was hit with a realization. He was so rough last night stretching Victor out that he didn’t recognize the disappearance of the ring.

“Wait what?!”

Yuuri scrambled to the bed, yanking his husband down with him. He hastily maneuvered him on his knees and spread his ass cheeks with his hands and attempted to open up the hole with both of his thumbs.

“Oh god I did?!”

He used his index finger to reach out and feel for the ring but it wasn’t enough. He stretched him open further, directing his ass to the light to get a visual of the inside.

“It’s too dark in here, Victor!”

Yuuri hopped out of bed, frantically searching their bags if he packed a pen light.

“C'mon… I should have a pen light packed in here somewhere!”

* * *

 

Victor shrieked when Yuuri pinned him down and spread his ass open. He tried to swat Yuuri away to no avail.

“Quit it! Get away from me! I don’t want you to look inside of my body, that’s weird!”

He scrambled around on the bed, trying to throw his husband off. “Stop, you freak! I don’t want you looking in my butt!” Victor threw his legs around and huffed when Yuuri finally got off.

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” He demanded, rushing over to find a pair of pants to put on so Yuuri wouldn’t be able to assault him so easily. He even put on a belt for extra protection.

“I guess I’ll just die,” Victor whined, flopping back onto the bed. His hips twitched when the ring began pulsating up against a particularly sensitive spot.

“Oh my god, Yuuri, you’re never getting your ring back.”

* * *

 

“Victor, it’s dangerous to have that thing lodged inside!”

Yuuri tried to tackle and pin his husband back in bed to inspect his rectum with his pen light.

“We can’t even be too sure if you’re going to be able to poop it out. Now stop being stubborn and let the doctor handle it.”

They spent about half an hour chasing and tackling. Victor had the upper hand. He was more agile and stronger than Yuuri was.

But Yuuri had the stamina to keep this up.

When his husband finally gave up their chase, Yuuri hovered over him.

“If you’re not going to let me retrieve that thing, we’re going to a hospital.”

There were no buts. Soon, the couple found themselves in the emergency room. Victor sat on one bed and Yuuri briefed the doctors with the situation.

After the exchange of information, Yuuri momentarily busied himself filling out forms while the doctor closed the curtains with nurses coming in and out to start the preparations.

* * *

 

Victor was incredibly unhappy.

If agitation were a person, Victor would be the personification of it.

He crossed his arms and stared straight ahead at the x-ray that had been taken; the ring clearly visible on the display, pretty far up there. How the hell did Yuuri manage to even do that?

Victor huffed and looked over at his husband.

“It keeps pulsating on my guts.”

He turned over onto his side in the stupid, scratchy hospital gown he was forced to wear.

“What if the package lied and the rings aren’t actually waterproof, Yuuri, what if it electrocutes me? Inside of my BUTT? This is the worst,” he complained, his whining accompanied by a hiss when the ring shifted a bit.

And then, an incredibly attractive Spanish doctor walked in. His dark hair was tousled, he had a bit of stubble on his jawline and upper lip, and his green eyes seemed to bore right into Victor.

Okay, this might be a problem if he was the one to operate on Victor’s ass…

Victor looked over at Yuuri and gulped.

* * *

 

Yuuri almost dropped his pen when the doctor arrived. He was tall, dark and handsome. Just right now, he felt almost… jealous and insufficient for his husband. No, not almost. Yuuri definitely was beginning to feel the insecurity.

“Hello, I am Dr. Dick Fernandez.”


	18. Honeymoon Wrap Up Pt.2: Jealousy and Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor loves it when Yuuri becomes jealous-- basking in the love and attention in the mix. But one ingredient isn't welcome: insecurity.

“Hello, I am Dr. Dick Fernandez.”

Yuuri was just a little bit more to snorting loud when he heard the doctor’s name. This is ridiculous already. Some man named Dick was going to dig into his husband’s ass to retrieve the damn ring.

“I will be your attending doctor. Once the nurses finish applying the local anesthesia, we can get right on it.”

Dick turned to Yuuri, towering over the smaller Asian man.

“Please wait in the waiting room.”

Yuuri instinctively retrieved his wallet in his pocket and handed over an ID.

“Dr. Katsuki Yuuri, MD. I’m a licensed medical researcher working with the Russian Federal Space Agency and Japanese Space Agency. I assure you I’m not going to get in your way. Please allow me to observe your procedure.”

He could see the surprise and tension written on the Spanish doctor’s face. Yuuri smirked with a silent snicker.

“Very well. Please take a seat on that stool.”

Once all the preparations were ready, Dr. Dick retrieved a speculum and showed it to Yuuri and Victor.

“I’m going to insert this inside to spread your anus. Please take a deep breath.”

The doctor carefully timed the insertion with Victor’s breath until the flared ring fit into the muscle of his hole.

“Just relax your muscles.”

He began to adjust the instrument, increasing the diameter large enough to fit about all four fingers in a clean row.

* * *

 

Victor almost choked when the hot doctor said his name was Dick.

Dick.

Oh, how his parents must’ve hated him. At least it provided entertainment, he supposed. He looked over at Yuuri, trying to keep in his laughter.

He turned over onto his belly as instructed, eyeing the strange metal object that was apparently going to go right up his ass.

Perhaps it was karma for secretly making fun of the doctor’s name.

Victor scrunched his face up. “I hate that word…” He grumbled, complying and taking a deep breath.

The cold metal slipped inside and creaked open, and Victor had never felt more conflicted in his entire life. His eyes were blown wide and a squeak left his throat. The sudden stretch gave him a slight sting, though he was still pretty relaxed from last night.

“Geez, I thought preparation was a big part of foreplay…”

Victor almost screamed when the tool began widening.

“Wha-at… Did I just say about preparation…” He panted against the medical bed, his back unconsciously arching. He couldn’t decide how to feel about the entire situation, although it was pretty strange to be temporarily spread wide open.

Victor whimpered when he suddenly had four fingers up his ass.

“Be gentle,” he groaned, closing his eyes.

* * *

 

Yuuri stayed here under the pretense of “research and observation”. The Spanish doctor seemed to be proud of himself for teaching someone in the medical field tied to one of the most sought after facilities.

But really, all he wanted to was to keep an eye on his husband so that this Dick doesn’t do anything funny with him.

Yuuri was used to seeing cavities of the human body being opened but never had he felt so… uncomfortable watching his husband with this doctor. He was panting and grunting like he was having sex!

He grit his teeth, fists clenching, heart racing in agitation at the sight. Victor arched his back. It was a sexy thing to see in the third person point of view but this doctor just–

“Victor, are you really hurting? Didn’t they apply local anesthesia?”

He shot the nurses a look. They flinched and scrambled to prepare another administration.

Dr. Dick moved the lamp closer to his entrance and found the foreign object that lodged inside his husband’s rectal tract.

“Ah, here it is. But it’s a little too far down. Looks like you have some white substances inside your anal tract. I’ll just take a sample with a swab to investigate.”

Yuuri’s semen.

“T-That won’t be necessary, Dr. Dick. I’m his attending doctor and I will conduct the tests myself. We need full records of his general health in-house in the facility. Please just extract the foreign object.”

After another round of local anesthesia, Dr. Dick’s gloved hand was practically fully inside Victor’s hole.

* * *

 

Victor’s eyes widened a considerable amount when the doctor commented on the cum.

He looked over at Yuuri, his face insanely red.

“Whoops,” he snickered, pushing his face into the sterile sheets and sighing.

With that incident and the doctor’s name being something that he couldn’t even say aloud without busting a gut, he was having quite a good time. He had a hot guy in his ass, and his husband was there…

Oh, and his husband looked absolutely infuriated.

This was the best hospital visit Victor had ever had.

He remembered the time in Vegas where Yuuri destroyed a man for touching his ass, and… It couldn’t hurt to see what would happen when Yuuri got overly protective for a second time, right? Victor absolutely lived for Yuuri becoming increasingly possessive.

Victor could barely feel anything that was happening back there. He didn’t even really care what was happening anymore; he was only focused on making Yuuri jealous.

With that, he let out a lewd moan when the doctor’s hand almost went fully inside. He crossed his eyes and bit down onto the pillow for extra effect, keeping a watchful gaze on Yuuri’s reaction.

“Oh my god, that’s so big…” Victor whimpered, soft moans tumbling freely from his lips.

* * *

 

Yuuri’s anger made him hallucinate that this scenario was something like he was tied on a chair, forced to watch his husband be violated by some evil pervert.

He gripped on his chair, teeth biting hard on his lip from the fury.

Then he moaned. Lewdly.

His husband was enjoying it.

Yuuri saw the face his husband made when the “DOCTOR” pushed his hand inside wrist deep. He wanted for Victor to do that when he…Grr…

His breaths became short from the fury and he had to keep reeling himself in so that he wouldn’t break Dick’s neck in the next few seconds.

“Would you please hurry up and grab the ring, DOCTOR.” Yuuri seethed.

But Dr. Fernandez wasn’t dense. He could feel Yuuri’s aggressive aura.

_Please I just wanna finish my job. Stop moaning, your husband will kill me any second now._

When he was able to hook his finger into the foreign object, he pulled it out carefully and placed it on a tray. He inspected the item first before remembering that he had to remove the speculum.

* * *

 

Victor grinned like a cat who got the cream. He loved seeing Yuuri so riled up for his sake. He felt like he had all of the power within his hands, and he was positively drunk on the possibilities.

The anesthetic tapered off towards where the ring was located, and he felt the doctor’s finger hook into it to yank it out. He whimpered at the sudden tingly feeling that it provided.

He looked over at the ring and smiled, watching his heartbeat flash along the black outer side. And it was coated in Yuuri’s jizz, too. Absolutely wonderful.

Victor wiggled his hips, ushering the doctor to just take the speculum out already. When he did, Victor moaned and gasped at every movement it provided. “Oh, god – are we done..? Darn, I was so close, too…”

His ass was still completely numb so he didn’t feel any of the soreness just yet. He was curious, though, so he rolled over once everything was done and he folded in half to look at the damage that had been dealt.

“Is that ever going to close?!” Victor yelped, staring at his gaping, red ass.

* * *

 

_My wife would kill me if she saw this_ , Dr. Dick thought to himself.

If one looked closely, they would notice Katsuki Yuuri’s shaking figure from the short breaths he was taking. Thank god it was done he looked at the tray beside him, his ring was still functioning and was drenched in his semen.

Yuuri’s mouth shakily opened ajar when Victor wiggled his hips towards Dr. Dick who was relieved that the procedure was done. But Yuuri could only assume that this ‘DOCTOR’ had the hots for his husband.

His breaths had been more obvious when his husband moaned in pleasure when the instrument was extracted from his butt. WAS VICTOR REALLY THAT TURNED ON AND WAS ABOUT TO COME FROM–

“We’re done here, Dr. Katsuki.” Dick turned to him, handing over a piece of paper. “These are surely very familiar with you. Just the normal painkillers should he feel sharp pain but I’m sure that the tenderness should only last a couple of days.”

Yuuri snatched the paper and didn’t bother to look at the medicine. He can take care of his husband by himself.

“I hope you have learned anything in your observation.” he stood up and disposed of his soiled gloves.

“Yes. Thank you for that, ‘DOCTOR.’” he turned away and rolled his eyes at Victor who was staring at that large gaping hole.

If there was anything Yuuri had learned, he learned that his husband liked large things up his ass. Yuuri had ideas and he couldn’t wait to try them out. After all, he was competitive and he wanted nothing more than to be the only one who can make Victor feel so good. Not the top one. The ONLY one. Because right now, Dr. Dick seemed to top him.

“Get dressed.” Yuuri snapped, pocketing the paper without care. “I’m gonna go pee.”

* * *

 

Victor grinned goofily and waved his hand at the doctor as he left. He was feeling rather lethargic, after all. He just wanted to sleep and never sit down ever again.

His eyes widened when he heard Yuuri’s snappy tone and he almost patted himself on the back for pushing Yuuri to that point. The Japanese man had some roadblocks in becoming fully dominant, anyways, so Victor thought of it as just helping him.

He smiled, watching Yuuri’s ass as he left the room.

Victor was left to sign some of his release forms and to get dressed in his regular clothes. He hummed happily as he did.

And then he glanced at the ring, which he wiped clean and then tucked back into his pocket to return to Yuuri when he was done.

He went into the waiting room, pleased with a successful mission: make Yuuri uncontrollably jealous. Of course, he hadn’t meant for any of this to happen, but he was glad it did.

If Victor could get a view of Yuuri kicking someone in the throat for his sake, then he’d gladly make Yuuri jealous any day.

Five minutes later and it felt like an hour.

What could possibly be taking Yuuri this long? Victor huffed and leaned against a wall, pulling his phone out to play a stupid tapping game as he waited. He’d never been very patient.

* * *

 

Yuuri was sure that Victor was already done getting dressed and signing off his papers when he came to the waiting room expecting his husband waiting.

He stood in front of his husband who seemed to be quite consumed in his tapping game. Said tapping game was Yuuri’s attempt to get Victor to try and play games.

Yuuri cleared his throat and poked Victor’s head at the spot where his hair parted.

“Let’s go.” his expression was blank, definitely still upset.

In his hand was a small brown paper bag that had a brand new item he bought from the hospital’s apparatus shop where they sell wheelchairs and crutches, etc. Thank goodness he brought his ID else he wouldn’t be able to buy the tool he had intended to use later on.

“Just bought something real quick. Hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long.” his voice was still laced with the tone of envy from the earlier happenings.

The trip to their hotel was brief, not lasting more than ten minutes when they took a cab. In that time, Yuuri stayed only at a cordial distance from his husband and looked out the window.

When they were finally in their hotel room, Yuuri stood by the bed, not bothering to sit or lie down despite that was his usual reaction when he saw a bed after a trip.

“Too bad we’re not going to be able to roam around until our flight.”

* * *

 

“Yuuri! I’m playing the game that you showed me with the anime girls who sing, and – hey!” Victor whined when Yuuri poked that spot that never failed to tamper his mood.

He allowed Yuuri to tug him into a cab, and he could feel the tension during the ride. He felt like he would if he happened to be in trouble with a parent and he’s six years old receiving the silent treatment.

Okay, this sucked.

Victor huffed when they reached their room and took note that Yuuri stood completely still.

This really, really sucked.

He thought they had more time to waste until their flight, so he didn’t understand why Yuuri declared that they wouldn’t be going anywhere else. Oh well, Victor liked staying wherever his husband was regardless of what they were doing.

“Are you mad?” Of course he’s mad, you just had another man’s entire hand in your ass and you moaned like a cheap whore just to put on a show –

Victor wanted this. He couldn’t help the victorious grin that crossed his lips.

“My knees still feel really weak…” He cooed, watching Yuuri’s stern face.

* * *

 

“Nap. Three hours.” he simply said, voice lacking the affection and concern they used to have.

It was amazing how having to watch someone wreck his husband like that had something snap inside of Yuuri. Or more like, something blossoming. Something… a little darker.

He placed the bag he was holding on his side of the bed and wordlessly lied down. He pat on the spot beside him, inviting his husband to sleep and rest. But something had changed in Yuuri. There was no concern in his eyes.

Yes, he was mad.

But he was determined.

Determined to show no one on or off the Earth can make his husband want and desire more than he can. He extended his left arm out like what Victor does to invite him to bed and pressed his husband close to his side.

But his expression was still impassive. Though this was the only way you can get Victor to nap. Yuuri was sure Victor would close up by three hours but still loose enough to play with.

“Sleep.”

* * *

 

Victor raised a brow at the tone that Yuuri let off. “Someone’s feisty,” he snickered, shucking off his pants and shirt. He obeyed, climbing into bed beside Yuuri and cuddling against his side.

“Are you really going to make me sleep for three hours?” Victor asked tentatively, shifting around to get comfortable. There was no way he’d even think of going against what Yuuri said when he was in this sort of mood.

Victor huffed. “You’re demanding.” He whined. He didn’t even feel tired. He still had a little bit of complaining left to do, too. “Why are we sleeping?”

When he didn’t get a response, he sighed.

Victor closed his eyes and nuzzled closer to Yuuri’s neck. He breathed in his husband’s scent, and the warmth and familiar smell that Yuuri gave was almost enough to put him to sleep.

He relaxed, and after a while, he slowly drifted off.

* * *

 

Now that Victor was asleep, Yuuri took the chance to catch some needed sleep. Last night was tiring and earlier this morning as well so now he was beginning to feel the exhaustion now that he was in bed again.

Victor should be good in three hours. He only hoped that he would wake up first before the other this time. At least he needed to wear out the anesthesia.

About three and a half hours later, Yuuri pried his eyes open to check on Victor. The man was still asleep. Good.

But enough sleep.

Yuuri slowly poured himself out of the bed yet quick enough so Victor’s arm doesn’t capture him in the middle of sleep. He positioned himself at the edge of the bed by the feet and started to crawl over Victor’s legs. Perfect, he was sleeping on his back.

He nudged the waistband of his husband’s underwear down bit by bit until he could see his soft cock just sleeping on top of his balls.

Yuuri tested the waters by licking once and glancing up to Victor. Hmm, still asleep. Okay, time to crank it up a notch. He lapped on the soft length and captured it with his lips, sucking it in intervals to hardness.

* * *

 

Victor sighed happily in his sleep. He had been dreaming about being in a mall with Yuuri, looking at all different types of clothes for their second wedding (he had no idea what that was about, but he wasn’t going to question) in a large store.

Yuuri happened to pick out the absolute ugliest dress (again, no clue) and proceeded to pull him into a dressing room to try it on.

The Japanese man was stripping down when all of a sudden, he unzipped Victor’s pants; to which he responded eagerly and allowed his husband to do whatever he pleased, and began to ruthlessly suck him off.

Victor had a lot of dreams like this, but this one happened to feel the most intense.

He gripped onto the sheets unconsciously, giving short little thrusts of his hips.

But then, it started feeling way too good. He was shocked awake, rubbing his eyes and yawning. He looked down at his crotch where the sensation had woken him up, and he almost came just at that sight.

“Ah, Yuuri – what’s gotten into you?” He asked, though he wasn’t complaining. He sat up and gripped a hand in Yuuri’s hair, a small smile on his face.

“You should wake me up like this every morning,” he teased, his breaths coming out in short pants.

* * *

 

Yuuri hummed in delight when he noticed that Victor’s length was hardening in his mouth even if the man was still asleep. He wondered though, how long it will take before Victor finally wakes up.

He felt his husband’s hands move, gripping on the sheets. Hmm, he must be really feeling it. Victor’s hips started to buck into his mouth. Yuuri wondered if he was awake or not. He changed the angle of his head to give room for deepthroating.

He sucked hard pulling and pressing his lips down with his teeth to grip the length while swallowing every inch of the thickness.

Like he had no gag reflex, Victor once commented. But that wasn’t true when Victor jerked awake from the shock. He did almost choke and gag but he was able to suppress it.

“Just taking care of my patient.” he said with a satisfied sigh when he took one firm drag and released with a lewd pop.

* * *

 

Victor gasped, gripping his hands in Yuuri’s hair. He gave a few quick thrusts and drew back before the younger man could choke.

“Sorry, you just – I didn’t expect this and you feel so good,” he chuckled, cupping Yuuri’s cheeks.

“Taking care of your what?” Victor’s face heated up and he didn’t know why. He remembered they had mentioned a medical scene before, but he hadn’t expected it to come so soon.

He wasn’t complaining one bit. In fact, he felt himself grow impossibly harder.

“You’re going to kill me, I’m going to have a heart attack and then I’ll really be in need of medical attention…” Victor sighed, tilting his head back. He frowned and panted when Yuuri took him out of his mouth.

“Why’d you stop..?”

* * *

 

“I want to check on you first.”

Yuuri pressed a chaste kiss over Victor’s shiny forehead and flipped his husband on his side.

“Stay still.”

He parted the cheeks like he was peeking what is the sandwich spread in between two pieces of bread.

“Looks like you’ve closed up.”

He placed a finger over the pucker and tried to slip a finger inside. Still loose.

“Your muscles are still relaxed. Perfect.”

Yuuri reached out for the lube in the drawer and squirted maybe way too much lube than the usual. But he needed to.

“Okay, knees.”

He moved his husband to get on his knees and without telling him anything, he whacked that ass hard so that his hand left a pink mark.

“Breathe.”

He inserted a finger and another and another. There was a grip still. Perfect. He shuffled around for the paperbag and started to remove the plastic and bubble wrap.

* * *

 

Victor allowed himself to be manhandled to where Yuuri wanted him to be for whatever he had planned.

He yelped when Yuuri began playing with his ass.

“I’m still – it’s sore,” he panted, his legs twitching.

He really wanted Yuuri to finish what he had started. It was like torture.

Victor was manhandled once again onto his knees and he arched his back just like he had in the hospital. “You sound so professional, Yuuri, I – blyad!” He hissed when Yuuri’s hand smacked down on his ass.

God, that hurt, but it was a good kind of hurt and it left a pleasurable sting behind in Yuuri’s wake. Victor panted against the sheets.

“Yuuuuri,” he whined, pushing his hips back against the fingers that were working their way inside. Of course he felt a bit sore still, but it felt so good like this; relaxed and pliant, willing to take whatever Yuuri gave him.

He wasn’t too sure what Yuuri was planning to give him when he heard the paper bag rustling around. “Yuuri?”

* * *

 

“Close your eyes.”

Once the item was rid of all the plastic, bubble wrap and was sterile for initial use, Yuuri positioned the duckbill-shaped instrument at the pliable entrance. Not yet touching for the surprise.

“Deep breaths. One. two. three.”

And with the perfect timing, he pushed the speculum into his hole in sync with the third inhale.

“Hold still. Relax. Breathe.”

He reached for the penlight on the bedside table and glanced at Victor.

“I’m warning you now if you move, it’ll hurt,” he said, climbing back to his position and kneeling in front of his ass. “I’m gonna open you really wide.”

One of his hands made its way back to Victor’s erection, softly stroking it as the other hand was cranking the dial setting on the speculum and pressing on the handle slowly to stretch him out. This thing was larger than what the doctor used on him earlier. He bit his lower lip, heart pounding hard from the view.

“Good?”

The wind whistled as his hand sliced through the air and created another pink mark of his hand on the right cheek to balance the one on the left.

* * *

 

Victor scrunched his face up when something that neither felt like Yuuri’s cock nor a toy enter his ass. It was cold and uncomfortable and –

“YUURI!”

He screamed when his husband began spreading the tool, forcing Victor’s sore ass to open even further. He finally looked back at what the hell was happening and almost fainted from pure shock when Yuuri was handling the exact tool that had been used on him not even a full day ago.

“What are you doing?!”

When Victor asked for medical play, he didn’t think it would end up going this far!

“Yuuri! You’re going to break me!” He whimpered, his hips involuntarily bucking into the hand grasping his cock. “Please, the doctor already fixed me, I–”

His hole twitched and clenched, trying to close up around the unforgiving intrusion. Victor gasped and gripped the sheets.

“Blyad!” He hissed when another slap was added to his ass again. He melted into the sheets.

With a bit of time to accommodate the sudden stretch, it didn’t feel as sore as it once had, but it was still significantly uncomfortable. He squirmed around and tried to turn over to hang onto Yuuri.

* * *

 

“SSHH!” he sternly hushed his protesting husband. “No, he didn’t. I AM your doctor. Not him.”

Yuuri continued to stimulate the cock in his hand, pleased that Victor was helping himself. Oh, the things he can do to hear him lapse into Russian.

“Quiet. Get used to it. You like this, right? Stay still.”

But Victor wanted to face him. Fine. He assisted his patient to lie on his back so he would be facing him. He was feeling quite confused with the reaction. Hmm… Victor was screaming but he wasn’t moaning or saying he was feeling good.

Maybe he needed his hand inside his ass.

Once he was done stretching the hole large enough to push his hand inside, he started to explore the inside of his cavity with his penlight– like some science experiment.

“I could write an entire thesis study about Victor Nikiforov’s ass.”

He licked his lip and began his exploration by putting in all his fingers with ease through the tool and tickled Victor’s insides.

“I’m going to dismantle this thing.”

Yuuri’s hand was buried wrist deep and even further. The speculum’s column was interfering between his hand and the inside. Using his other hand, he clicked one button by the dial and the hinges fell apart to pull away, now discarded and leaving Yuuri’s whole fist and wrist clenched tightly in the velvety cavity.

“Take a look.”

* * *

 

“You’re not writing an essay about my asshole!” Victor shrieked, his thighs shaking slightly. He clung to his cruel husband for dear life.

He watched as Yuuri seemed to take pleasure in exploring his body to (literally) the deepest depths possible.

He hadn’t expected for him to go quite as deep, though.

Victor let out a soundless scream when Yuuri’s entire hand fit into place.

What the fuck, I’m going to break, rip, tear –

“Yuuri! Yuuri, we haven’t even talked about this yet! It hurts, oh my god, you’re ruining me,” Victor gasped, maniacal laughs leaving his mouth. He didn’t have the strength to push Yuuri’s hand away, and his fingers were pressing up against a really good spot, but he felt like he was going to break in half.

“I don’t want to look! It’s terrifying!”

Fat tears began rolling down Victor’s cheeks. He looked about ready to pass out.

“D-Do you like this?” He asked through a shaky voice, because if it was something Yuuri wanted, then he’d do it for him. He wasn’t too sure about himself, though.

“You’ve ruined me,” Victor wiped at his cheeks. “Look at what you’ve made. You’ve left your permanent mark on me. My body’s never going back to normal.”

* * *

“I’m doing it how you like that ‘DOCTOR’ does it.”

He stretched his fingers inside and curled them again in a come hither fashion to stimulate Victor’s prostate in the wildest way. He knows exactly where it was. It was these moment he thanked his mother, the Divine above and fate for giving him expansive knowledge of the human body.

“Now stop whining and feel good.”

Yuuri curled his hand into a fist and started to pull and push, knowing how his knuckles we’re massaging new spots that should stimulate Victor in a way no one will ever be able to do.

“I’m your doctor. Not him. I’m taking care of you and no one’s going to touch you but me.”

He increased the pace, noticing how Victor’s hole was starting to suck in more of his arm. He was engrossed to prove something.

Because he felt insecure.

He felt he wasn’t enough.

His thrusting froze when Yuuri saw it.

Tears. Victor was crying. His pleads were real and Yuuri’s chest contracted. He didn’t talk about this. He didn’t set a safe word and now he hurt his husband and made him cry.

He swore he never wanted to see Victor cry anymore.

There was a knot in his throat when guilt hit him like a truck. His hands had gone cold and his eyes mirrored that of Victor’s tearful ones. He gently pulled his hand out, making sure he didn’t hurt him further and started to sob and cry.

“I’m sorry…”

* * *

 

‘I’m going to take care of you and no one’s going to touch you but me.’

'I’m going to take care of you and no one’s going to touch you but me.’

Victor would gladly go through this pain over and over again just to hear those words leave Yuuri’s mouth once more. That’s what he had wanted – possessive Yuuri, not fist-deep-in-his-ass Yuuri.

He clenched his teeth so hard he could almost feel them cracking in his ears. He couldn’t tell whether he wanted Yuuri’s knuckles to keep grinding against that spot or not, but the pain was overwhelming and covered up any semblance of pleasure.

Victor wished he had gotten some local anesthetic to take home.

“Yuuri!” He hissed when he withdrew his hand, and his swollen, gaping hole was now empty. There was no way it was going to close anytime soon.

Victor sniffled, his chest heaving with hard pants. He opened his eyes to Yuuri’s hiccuping and crying.

He weakly reached up and pulled the younger man down on top of him in a hug.

“It’s okay,” Victor whispered, his hands unable to so much else than softly stroke through Yuuri’s thick hair. “You didn’t mean to. It’s okay.”

Victor kissed some of the tears from Yuuri’s cheeks while his own mixed with his husband’s.

* * *

 

“I’m… I’m not enough for you.” he covered his face with one of his forearms.

He sobbed against Victor’s shoulder, now bellowing cries of his insecurity. He thought he was enough. He thought he could prove it but whatever attempt he does to be on top never seemed to work out.

He must be cursed, he thought to himself.

“I wanted.. I wanted to be the only one… But someone was always going to be better.”

Yuuri hated to see Victor cry. It was contagious. If there was something on earth that could be used against him to make him cry, this was it. Make his husband cry and he will too.

“It’s not okay!” he yelled, screaming his cries against his chest. “I hurt you. I made you cry…”

He could barely breathe.

“I can’t give you… what you want…”

* * *

 

Victor huffed and wiped at his tears. He held Yuuri close and kissed his cheeks, allowing the other to vent however he needed.

“You are. You are the only one, Yuurachka,” he said softly. He knew he couldn’t alleviate all of Yuuri’s worries, but he could sure as hell try.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, Yuuri… I – this was my fault, okay? I wanted to make you jealous, and I shouldn’t have, I…” Victor trailed off, sniffling as he tried to collect his thoughts. “Nothing hurt during the operation at the hospital because of the anesthetic, right? So I couldn’t feel anything, and I wanted to make you possessive over me like you were in Vegas…”

Victor whimpered, his tears finally dying down. He didn’t know if he was sniffling over the slowly dissipating pain or Yuuri’s pain. Both, probably.

“You’re mine, and I’d never choose anyone else. You always give me what I need.” Victor whispered, his hands calmingly roaming over Yuuri’s body. “I’m sorry. I should’ve thought about it beforehand.”

* * *

 

Yuuri was silent for a moment. The room was filled with both the sound of their weeping. Once he calmed down, he looked at his husband and with teary sheepish eyes, he pouted.

“You’re an idiot, you know that?” he softly hiccuped.

He pressed his forehead against Victor’s own and encircled his arms around his shoulders.

“But you’re my idiot husband.”

Yuuri smacked the side of his thigh lightly, wiping the snot from his nose with the back of his hand.

“You know I’m always insecure, Victor. You don’t need to get me riled up to show you I’m jealous. You’re beautiful.”

His hands cupped his husband’s wet cheeks.

“Smart. Funny. Handsome. Sexy. Kind… Perfect.”

Victor’s eyes were remorseful, red around the edges from crying yet the couldn’t believe that the crystal color of his irises became more impossibly beautiful with the twinkle of tears.

“While-- look at me… I constantly worry that someone better than me would take you away. You only deserve the best. I tried… but I’m a failure.”

* * *

 

“I know,” Victor readily agreed as Yuuri called him an idiot.

He smiled and pressed several kisses to Yuuri’s neck.

“I don’t want to make you more insecure, but I want you to show how jealous you are. I like it when you throat-kick creepy men for my sake.” He chuckled.

Victor kissed leftover tears from Yuuri’s cheeks.

“I would say the exact same about you. Wonderful, perfect, gorgeous, amazing, talented, adorable, sexy, cute, imaginative, worthy. Mine.”

His fingertips gently roamed Yuuri’s body, trailing underneath his shirt and mapping out his warm, soft skin. Whether the heat was from embarrassment or excitement, Victor relished it.

“Don’t worry. You’re not a failure. Did you know I was afraid of commitment before I met you? I’d shy away at any hint of something more than just a hookup. You’re the only one who has changed that, Yuurachka. I want to stay for once. I’ve never felt that with anyone else before.”

Victor sighed through a smile.

“You’re the best I’ve ever had.”

* * *

 

“Lies.” Yuuri chuckled. “Your eyes need to get checked. Or maybe you’re hallucinating.”

Yuuri felt nothing like what his husband just described him. But if anything, he felt every single one of those only if it was through his eyes. Without Victor, Yuuri would never feel wonderful or gorgeous or amazing. Victor was like a constant anchor to self-esteem.

Only Victor made him feel this good about himself.

“You know I’m always on edge when someone tries something on you. Expect that if someone tries to molest you, they’ll be kicked into the third circle of hell.”

Yuuri eased the both of them to lie back down on the bed, sharing chaste and loving kisses.

“I want to set things right tonight.”

He opened his soul through his eyes, staring into his husband’s now less puffy ones.

“Make love to me, Vitya.”

* * *

 

Victor smiled brightly, gently rubbing his hands over Yuuri’s back. He kissed him deeply and tried to memorize every crease of Yuuri’s lips against his own, every one of Yuuri’s breathless whispers and content sighs and pleased whimpers.

If this was their last time like this, then Victor was determined to make it last.

That’s another thing that Yuuri had taught him – how to make love. Before, Victor had only fucked. There was no passion or love between his skin and someone else’s, there was only the need for release and a temporary contentment. Yuuri had changed his perspective in the most wonderful of ways.

Victor ghosted his fingers along every inch of Yuuri’s bare skin, lubing his fingers up and gently working his husband open. He took time to scissor his fingers and make sure that Yuuri was open and slick and ready.

He spooned up behind the other and pressed his hips forward, his eyes shutting when he felt that familiar heat engulf him. He lifted Yuuri’s thigh up while his other hand cupped Yuuri’s chest.

“I love you,” Victor whispered, his hips still. He relished the feeling of just feeling - being the closest to Yuuri that he could possibly be. “I want to stay like this forever.”

* * *

 

This was right. Like the world was now rotating in the right direction. Like finally, there was gravity.

Home.

Victor’s touch, the waves of pleasure when he pushes inside of him when he made sure his husband was comfortable and we’ll stretched. There was love.

Throughout their honeymoon, they’ve tried all sorts of flavors and adding spices to their sex but nothing beats the sensuality and tenderness of something pure like making love to each other.

“I love you more, Victor…”

He grinned, feeling nothing but pleasure, comfort and love in the arms of the one he loves. Yuuri wriggled a little, grinding against his husband and feeling him clenched in his walls.

“…Thank you, for loving me back.”

* * *

 

Victor smiled and tilted Yuuri’s head back for a sweet kiss. “You don’t need to thank me for loving you. It’s not a favor that I’m having to do… It’s voluntary, and I wouldn’t want to be doing anything else in the world or any other planet.” He giggled.

He rocked his hips into Yuuri’s slowly like the beating of their hearts.

His right hand traced along his husband’s neck, the other holding his thigh up and reaching towards his heavy cock. His fingers traced along the veins and his thumb played at the wet tip.

Victor has never been more in love.

He gasped when Yuuri’s hips rolled back and he was taken even deeper inside the warmth.

Delicate kisses were sprinkled along Yuuri’s cheeks, his neck and his shoulder. Victor’s thrusts kept at a steady, slow pace, enjoying every second and soaking up every sensation.

“You’re perfect, look at you, so wonderful. Beautiful. I love you, I love you, I love you…”

As if Yuuri had an epiphany, he realized just how even more beautiful his husband was when he smiled as they made love. Not a mask to hide under, nor a character to be.

Just pure Victor. The one he married, the one love of his life. His Victor. His bright, bubbly, smart, handsome idiot.

His husband.

* * *

 

As Victor continued to thrust his hips in a sensual beat, Yuuri closed his eyes with a grin curling his lips of the pleasure tingling all over his skin and the warmth in his heart.

“No, YOU’RE perfect. I love you. Much. Much. More than. You could ever. Imagine.”

He wanted this to last but with the immense shockwaves of pleasure he was receiving, the telltale pressure in his balls increased and signaled an impending climax.

“I’m coming… I’m coming, Victor–”

Victor smiled, his hand coming to fully wrap around Yuuri’s cock and pump him in time with his thrusts. His hips pushed into Yuuri over and over at a slow tempo, making sure he felt each and every move and every single inch that slid in and out.

“Come for me, beautiful,” Victor cooed, his breath tickling the back of Yuuri’s neck. He could feel his own orgasm impending as well.

When he felt Yuuri’s release dripping over his fingers and the heat engulfing him tighten up, Victor gripped the Japanese man tightly in his arms as if he might float away at any moment.

Waves of ecstasy and warmth and sheer love washed over him as he gave all he had to Yuuri. Good, now Yuuri had a piece of Victor inside of him, he supposed.

He didn’t bother pulling out or wiping Yuuri’s cum off of his hand. He kissed his husband’s neck as he drifted through the aftershocks of pleasure.

“I could say I love you a million times and it still wouldn’t be enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for the honeymoon! Next chapter we'll be going through some drama about Victor's departure to space and Yuuri's mystery condition.


	19. Quarantine Pt.1: Isolation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri make it back to St. Petersburg to pack up for Moscow. Victor undergoes quarantine to keep himself disease-free before the mission. Something's up with Yuuri and Victor cannot handle no skin-to-skin contact with his husband.

Yuuri snapped out of his hazy, exhausted mind when Victor expressed his concern. They had finished packing and Makkachin’s travel crate was ready to go as well. Yuuri will be moving to their apartment in Moscow close to the space station in Star City.

“I’m okay.” he yawned. “Been having a lot of bathroom trips since we started packing. I’m just… tired now.”

Dinner was done, the dishes were done and everything else was all good for their caretaker who will move in tomorrow before they leave.

“It’s getting late. We should head to bed. We have a big trip tomorrow.”

Makkachin seemed to agree with Yuuri’s suggestion and yawned himself. He was way ahead of them into their room and was already lying down on the foot of the bed.

Soon as they were tucked warm under the thick sheets, Yuuri couldn’t sleep even if he was tired. Victor’s arms were around him but he was just lying down and staring at the glow in the dark stickers they put on their ceiling.

This was their last time sleeping on the same bed at home for now… right?

Silently, Yuuri wept facing these facts. That he will be alone for the next three years.

* * *

 

“You should really see a doctor about your peeing problems. I mean, even if you are a medical professional, you can’t really assess yourself, can you?”

Victor nodded and yawned, following Makkachin to bed and holding Yuuri’s hand the entire way.

He snuggled up behind Yuuri in the warm nest of blankets and spooned him, happily nuzzling against the nook between his husband’s neck and shoulder.

Even if it was his last night in their bed where their sheets and pillowcases had their mixed scents engraved and their pillows fluffed to their likings and their mattress firm but still soft where sleep practically called his name, he didn’t want to succumb. He wanted to stay awake to spend every waking moment he could with Yuuri before he had to leave.

Victor hadn’t planned for this to be so hard.

He was just about to slip away to unconsciousness when he felt Yuuri’s frame shaking with stifled sobs and little hiccups leaving his throat.

Victor’s heart broke in two. He knew why Yuuri was so upset. He himself was, too.

The only comfort he could offer was to hug onto Yuuri tighter and kiss his salty tears away. There weren’t any words that could make things better.

I’ll be back.

We’ll always talk.

I’ll always miss you.

Those were the most obvious words that Victor could say in his arsenal to comfort Yuuri but none of those can make things better now that they were on their last night together at home before they leave.

Even if Victor was an idiot at times, he was still wise. Wise to think that actions are the only things that could at least touch Yuuri’s aching heart despite all the tears he kissed.

* * *

 

“Don’t go…” he whimpered.

Yuuri shifted to his side to bury his face in Victor’s chest.

“Don’t leave me. I don’t want to be alone!”

His cries had become louder as he begged for fate to keep his husband on the ground. Yuuri cried hard in his chest, yelling his agony and fear of being alone.

“I love you. I love you! Please don’t go! Please!”

He could only cry. It’s been decided.

Soon as Yuuri had grown exhausted from his anguish, the tug of sleep lulled him to slumber along with the soft sound and comfort the presence of his husband provided.

Don’t go.

Don’t leave me. I don’t want to be alone!

I love you. I love you! Please don’t go! Please!

* * *

 

Victor never would’ve thought that some simple words might’ve changed his mind on whether he wanted to pursue his dreams or not. Dreaming is for fools, nothing can be easy. All men experience pain and that’s why they believe that life itself is pain.

His chest hurt. He wanted to rip it out.

“As long as the sun still rises and moonlight brightens the night sky, everything will be alright. I’ll always come back to you.”

Victor could feel a golf ball rising in his throat. He swallowed and wiped at his face, willing himself not to give in to sadness and regret. Oh, how he regretted things, but there wasn’t anything he could do at this point to change it.

He felt nothing but remorse and guilt and pain when Yuuri cried like this. Something that could’ve been easily preventable if he had only not fallen in love. He thought that task had been easy for almost his entire life.

All Victor could do was hold Yuuri and whisper promises to return as the other’s breathing evened out and the hiccups subsided.

When he was sure Yuuri was asleep, Victor finally allowed his eyes to well up. He furiously rubbed at them and forced himself to sleep before he could overthink.

* * *

 

Yuuri stood in the grounds of Star City and over at the little sapling that grew from the lush soil patch of this barren facility grounds. Along this path, each commander of an expedition was obliged to plant a tree and place their name on it. It was a tradition made by the first man sent to space, Yuri Gagarin. Funny, he shared the same name as the first astronaut.

It was an early morning and he laid a small blanket beside the young tree his husband planted over a year ago before his launch. The sun was just peeking over the horizon, turning the dark blue color into a gentle light blue one with the moon was still visible above him.

It was quiet.

He lied down on the blanket with Makkachin beside him, looking up to the early morning skies as the stars disappear one by one.

Each day that passes is a day not lost without Victor but a day crossed out to wait for his husband to come home. He closed his eyes, knowing full well that this husband was right above him. The space station’s coordinates were just above Moscow at the moment and he wanted to be somehow, as close as possible.

He could feel how close his husband was to him, even if he was miles and miles away.

“I just gotta pee.” a voice whispered from above.

He opened his eyes and checked the sky again. Hang on, that was Victor’s voice, wasn’t it? He was sure he wasn’t connected to a call to the ISS so where did that come from?

* * *

 

Victor’s very insistent bladder had woken him up. He really, really just wanted to sleep. He tried, and failed when his bladder began screaming at him to go relieve himself.

He looked over at Yuuri who was in a deep sleep, his eyes slightly moving beneath his eyelids. Okay. Maybe he should just try to settle back down to sleep and –

Nope, not a good idea. He didn’t think Yuuri would appreciate waking up in a moist bed.

“I just gotta pee,” Victor whispered, because if he didn’t then Yuuri would somehow wake up and automatically assume that he had blasted off the planet without his knowledge. He’d learnt from his past mistakes.

He gently folded the blanket back and tiptoed his way to the bathroom, avoiding all of the spots in the floor that would squeak if he were to step on them.

Victor had a very discreet way of pissing in the middle of the night in order to not wake Yuuri up.

He would quickly open the door, pull his dick out after turning the toilet seat up, and would aim at the edge of the bowl so his stream didn’t create a loud noise from hitting the water directly. He had his routine down to perfection.

Then, he’d gently set the toilet seat and cover back down and flush, hoping that the cover would muffle the noise because for some reason all toilets have to be incredibly loud. He didn’t know why. Someone should’ve invented a soundless toilet by now.

Victor can’t wash his hands in the middle of the night because the sink would wake Yuuri up. He figured he’d just deal with the flu or pink eye or whatever else might come of not washing his hands.

He returned back to bed the way he came, sliding back into place without disturbing Yuuri.

* * *

 

It had been hours since Yuuri cried himself to sleep and even if his mind had drifted away from his problems in the real world, his body processes was something he couldn’t get away from. He tried to fight it in his sleep but there was just no escaping it. He really had to. His body doesn’t wanna play this game. So he really had to get up and–

“OH MY GOD, I GOTTA PEE!” he screamed, jolting the poor poodle off the bed.

He scrambled in the sheets, HURLS the sheets out of the way and onto the floor and leaps out like cat and lands with the heaviness of an elephant. Yuuri feels for his slippers and runs to the bathroom with his noisy as hell feet and roughly opens the bathroom door and slams it like he was mad.

Once on the toilet he threw up the cover and the seat in a rush but it drops like WHACK! loudest noise in the world and when he finally pulls out his dick, he sighs loudly in relief of his bladder.

Soon as he finished, he tried to flush over and over like there was something wrong with the pump until it does flush. He washes his hands and then jogs back out of the bathroom, slams the door so hard that it doesn’t catch. So the door was open and there was this beam of light coming in from the bathroom.

He then grabs the discarded sheets and leaps back into bed with the weight of a sumo wrestler that Victor’s entire body bounced off the bed.

“Oh, did I wake you up?”

* * *

 

Victor was left with a ringing in his ears when Yuuri actually shrieked at the top of his lungs to announce he needed to pee. He shut his eyes tight and sighed.

He’d gone through this before.

Victor was sometimes convinced that he had married an actual elephant.

He watched as Yuuri catapulted himself off of the bed and into the bathroom like he was running away from some predator. He was briefly worried that there would be a hole left in the wall from where the door swung open hard enough.

Was this really necessary?

Victor just wanted to sleep.

And then the main event begins.

Yuuri’s piss stream sounded like a firefighter hose.

He jolted when the toilet seat was apparently flung back down onto the seat.

Victor was about to jump out of the bed and just fucking flush the toilet himself because Yuuri just couldn’t flush it once like a normal human being–

Again, the door was slammed unnecessarily, and the light had been left on. There was a streak of light going directly into Victor’s eyes and he had never wanted death more than he did in this exact moment.

Finally, he was evicted from his comfortable spot on the bed when Yuuri slammed down onto the mattress like some damn WWE superstar.

Victor felt about ready to cry. He looked over at Yuuri and let out a choked sob.

“Why are you like this,” he whined, picking up a slipper and hurling it towards the opening in the bathroom door where the light switch was. The slipper doesn’t do what he had intended it to, and he let out a drawn-out groan of defeat. “Guess I’ll just die, then.”

* * *

 

Yuuri purred in the sheets as Victor peevishly cleaned up after his mess of a bathroom trip and waited for his husband to get back into bed. Makkachin, still quite distrurbed and learned his lesson opted to sleep on the floor instead.

“Good night, Victor~”

He snuggled against his husband’s side and fell asleep quickly. Peace at last. Well, little did Victor know, this was just round one of many.

In the morning, his husband’s hair seemed to be sticking out in a lot of directions like he hadn’t slept much at all. On the train the Moscow, Yuuri and Victor had one compartment all to themselves. A 4-hour train ride to Moscow and an hour and a half drive to their apartment in Star City.

Makkachin was let out of her travel crate and nuzzled against Victor’s leg.

“You don’t look so good, Victor. You sure you’re gonna be alright in quarantine?”

* * *

 

While on the train, Victor leaned against the window and had his arms crossed over his chest, slight purple bags underneath his eyes.

He looked at Yuuri out of the corner of his eye.

The entire night had been miserable. It was his last time sleeping in their bed for the next three years and he didn’t even enjoy it because Yuuri had to get up every single three seconds to go pee and he caused the loudest commotion that Victor had ever heard in his entire life.

Ah, and quarantine. Very exciting. Victor just couldn’t wait for that.

He sighed and rubbed at his face, instead ignoring Yuuri’s question. “You went pee thirteen times last night. I counted. You don’t even drink that much water so I don’t understand how you kept peeing.”

Victor chuckled and covered his face, cuddling up against Yuuri. “Even though that was the worst sleep I’ve ever gotten, I’m glad it was with you, I suppose.”

Oh. It was because of him.

Yuuri hugged Victor in an attempt to apologize, feeling very sorry for not giving his husband a chance to have a nice sleep last night.

“It’s okay. It’s a week before you really get off into space anyway. You’ll still be able to sleep on a bed with gravity.”

But it makes Yuuri sad somehow. By ‘last’, he really meant sleeping on their own personal bed at home, their scents in the sheets and right beside each other.

Even if Victor hasn’t left yet, Yuuri guesses this was like a small glimpse of his next three years living alone.

“I’ll have myself checked, I promise. I could check myself but I don’t have the equipment to do all the analysis. Besides, everyone working for quarantine will be checked too. I’m sure they’ll find something like a urinary tract infection which isn’t viral but I’m hoping it wouldn’t become a problem working with you.”

* * *

 

Victor nodded, curling up against Yuuri. He closed his eyes and kissed his husband’s forehead.

“It better not be a problem. I’d be very sad if you weren’t able to work with me in quarantine just because of a bladder infection or a urinary tract infection.” He pouted. “I want to spend all the time with you that I can before I go to space. Even if we’re separated by a glass wall, I still want to know that you’re only a few feet away.”

Ironic that they would soon be an infinite number of feet away.

Victor pushed the armrest up so he could lay his head in Yuuri’s lap. He found a blanket in the side compartment and threw it over both of their legs.

“I’m catching up on sleep. Let me know when we get there,” Victor mumbled, pressing his face up against Yuuri’s belly and hugging his waist.

After only a few moments, he was fast asleep.

* * *

 

Okay so last night wasn’t really the last that he was sleeping with Yuuri around. But still, Yuuri strived to engrave every feeling of this proximity and touch into his skin to never forget.

“Sweet dreams.” he whispered, caressing his hair.

The next three and a half hours was just the two of them fast asleep in the compartment until a voice in Russian had announced their arrival to Moscow.

Yuuri stirred, gently shaking his husband to get up and fix his bedhair.

“We’re here, Victor.” he softly said, kissing his husband’s cheeks over and over again and finishing him off with a very firm kiss to the lips.

“Eww, morning breath.” Yuuri teased, snickering as he stretched his husband’s cheeks.

For some weird reason, since they arrived to Moscow, Yuuri became hyper. He was always touching Victor. Always close to him, arm wrapped around his waist and always whined whenever Victor briefly pulls his arm away. He was hugging him like a koala, smelling him, kissing him and poking him in his tickle spots like he couldn’t get enough of him.

A sign of his impending fear of separation.

The colorful view of Moscow’s metro gradually died down until the Roscosmos pick-up shuttle reached the barren and empty lands of Star City. They’re finally here.

Their apartment was still inside the federal space agency complex so it wasn’t a very far trip going to work and home. A thirty minute walk from headquarters was all it took anyway. But the quarantine site was a little further away for the purpose of isolation that it’s a 15 minute drive going there from their apartment.

* * *

 

Victor pouted when Yuuri complained about morning breath. As revenge, he yanked Yuuri’s face down and peppered his cheeks with about a million kisses.

He readily accepted the clingy Yuuri. He didn’t want to let go, either, so he embraced all of the constant touches. Yuuri had to be touching him all the time and he didn’t mind one bit. Victor accepted all of the kisses and always returned them with twice the amount, twice the amount of hugs, twice the amount of cuddles.

While opening the door to their temporary apartment (well, mostly Yuuri’s apartment since Victor would be in space most of the time), Victor sighed when there was a lack of homey-ness to it.

He scrunched his face up.

Well, at least he’d be here only for a little while. Three years until he could return back home.

He missed it already.

Victor tossed his bags on the couch and looked over at Yuuri, then released Makkachin from the crate.

“I don’t want to be stuck in a glass cube. I’m going to feel like a rat, Yuuri.”

It had been a while since they were here. Originally this was really Yuuri’s apartment until Victor allowed other astronauts to take his old apartment in preference to live with Yuuri at his own tiny living space.

It wasn’t like home in St. Petersburg. But this is where their relationship started to bloom before Victor offered to take Yuuri to his real home.

* * *

 

Yuuri circled his arms around his husband’s waist and squeezed him so tight that he found the strength to briefly lift him off his feet.

“But you’ve did that like, six.. or was it eight times already? C'mon Victor, just one more expedition to space. Just one more and you can opt to retire if you want.”

He placed him down, caught his breath and huffed to lift him up again.

“Here, have a bit of ‘Zero-G’ to get you pumped up!”

Once again, Yuuri lifted his husband up by the waist holding him up for a while and then settling back down again. After which, he grabbed on to his shoulders and hopped on his back for a piggyback ride.

“Commander, fly me to the moon!”

* * *

 

Victor laughed when Yuuri briefly lifted him up into the air. He was glad that they could have at least one more positive memory before he’d be gone for three years. He secretly hoped that Yuuri would make good on his promise to bring him home until then.

“Wooow, when did you get so strong?” He cooed, kissing Yuuri’s cheek before he was set back down.

“Oof,” Victor huffed when Yuuri jumped up on his back. He held onto his husband’s thighs and looked up at him with a grin.

“To the moon we go, then! Off to play among the stars!”

He spun around in a circle and then dashed down the hall.

“Blast off!”

Victor ran around the room with Yuuri atop his back, then threw himself onto the bed on his back, effectively squishing his husband in the process.

“Whoops, seems like we’ve miscalculated the landing…”

He rolled over and crawled on top of Yuuri, then pressed a kiss to his lips.

* * *

 

Yuuri let out a yelp when Victor threw himself onto the bed on his back and squished him like a bug.

“No miscalculations allowed on the real thing, love.”

He cupped his cheeks and pressed a good kiss on his lips to return the one he gave. Part of Yuuri wanted to cry each time they did something fun… because eventually, it was going to be all gone for a few years.

Yuuri of course, couldn’t stop himself. His eyes began to water again after this fun activity.

“Is it too late to ask for you to stay?” he smiled through his tears. “Or maybe I can take a quick crash course to come with you.”

But he knew the answer to that.

Yuuri glanced at the clock. An hour left.

“It’s almost time to head to the quarantine center.”

* * *

 

“Darling, it’s never too late to ask me to stay, even though the answer will always be the same…”

Victor smiled sadly and wiped the tears that threatened to fall from Yuuri’s eyes. “I don’t want you up in space with me, it’s too dangerous. I wouldn’t want to risk your life.”

He sighed and closed his eyes.

“Ah, I love quarantine. Makes me feel like I’m going insane every single time.” Victor laughed. He whistled for Makkachin, who came bounding over and jumped up onto the bed. He pulled the poodle into a hug and buried his face in the curly fur.

“I’m sorry, buddy… I’ll be home soon.”

Victor knew that Makkachin was getting old. The thought of coming back home without the patter of paws against the floor was a terrifying idea. He wasn’t ready. He could only hope that Makka could hold on for three more years without being in too much pain if something were to weaken him.

“Yuuri will take good care of you…” Victor whimpered, hiding his watery eyes in the poodle’s wiry fur.

* * *

 

The scene unfolding before his eyes just made his eyes water further as he crouched down to join Victor and Makkachin for one last family hug before Victor leaves for the door.

Both of their tears soaked up in the curls of Makkachin’s fur. What made Yuuri cry even more was when the poodle seemed to understand the situation why his two dads were hugging him and placed a paw on each of their shoulders as if to return the hug too.

“M-Makkachin!”

The two allowed themselves to break into a lot of tears as Makkachin too, began to tear up himself.

This was a hard separation.

When the minute hand of the clock struck at the time that they needed to get going, Yuuri and Victor finally set out for the door with one last kiss from their poodle before getting on what looked like a golf cart to head to the quarantine site.

* * *

 

In the golf cart looking ride that they took to the quarantine center, Victor was glued to Yuuri. He refused to take his hands off of his husband for even a minute because he figured he had to make up for the time that would eventually be lost when he wouldn’t be able to touch Yuuri.

Once at the quarantine site, Victor groaned. He hated being here. It was the absolute worst, and being in quarantine was incredibly boring.

(He’d voiced his displeasure about it during the entire ride.)

Once they got checked in, Victor watched Yuuri disappear down the medical hall after giving him a quick kiss. He smiled and turned away to go take a decontamination shower.

He supposed he wouldn’t mind the routine checkup if Yuuri would be the one doing it this time. He didn’t really like having a stranger swab his throat.

Victor was changed into some sterile clothes and he sat on the examination table, awaiting his husband.

* * *

 

The medical personnel were the first people of priority to get checked, second the engineers and then the rest of the maintenance staff.

Medical analysis was quick. It takes hardly an hour for results to arrive. As the head of the department reviewed the staff was clear, Celestino grumbled at the results of his youngest doctor.

“Yuuri, won’t you come here for a second?”

“Yes?”

Seated in front of Celestino’s desk in his office, Yuuri glanced at the paper presented to him.

“There’s an abnormality in your urine, Yuuri. You know only healthy people can operate in quarantine, right?”

The doctor pulled his hands into a fist and pursed his lips. He’s right. Now he was nervous as he might not be given clearance to work with Victor.

“However, since it’s still uncertain what your results are, I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt. And because you know the records of this expedition’s commander down to the very last detail. You’re important in this operation but we will have to increase your body substance isolation gear.”

By this hour, the astronauts should have been already confined in their glass home for the week and decontaminated. Compared to the other doctors he will be working with, Yuuri was wearing a silly Hazmat suit.

* * *

 

Victor was left alone in his glass cube of despair with only a television, a computer, a Rubik’s cube that smelled strongly of bleach, a pack of cards, a treadmill, and a keyboard. What the hell was he supposed to do with that? He’s an astronaut, not Beethoven.

He was busy with tossing a tiny bouncy ball against the wall and catching it again, only to then repeat the process.

It wasn’t even an hour since being in quarantine and he was already bored out of his mind.

He kind of felt like a gerbil.

Victor looked up when he saw doctors and medical staff walking past the glass window. He squinted when he saw Yuuri.

He quickly rushed over to the window and pressed his hands against the cool surface.

“Why do you look like a beekeeper?” Victor questioned, though he doubted that Yuuri was able to hear him through the tiny speaker on the wall.

* * *

 

This was, ridiculous, Yuuri thought to himself.

He felt like an astronaut himself with the suit that instead protected him, it protected the outside world of his own sickness.

Soon as Yuuri walked into the glass quarantine room, he placed down his kit by the examination table and caught the ball his husband was throwing at the wall.

“Okay, you know the routine, love.”

He took extra, extra care of taking samples of Victor’s blood and saliva– almost to the point that if one overthought what he was doing, they’d think that he was grossed out by his husband.

But that was definitely not the point here.

“Alright, Victor. Fill this cup with your urine and then this other cup with a smidge of your poop.”

* * *

 

“Why aren’t you touching me?! I don’t like it when I can’t feel your skin! What are you wearing this stupid beekeeper outfit for?”

Victor followed along with Yuuri’s examination and glared at the suit the entire time.

“You’re treating me like I’m some germ!”

He batted the saliva swab away once it had gotten what it needed and he hoped that Yuuri would forget about the mucus swab because he really, really didn’t like swabs going super far up his nose –

Okay, this was even worse.

“I hate it when you talk about my poop,” Victor sighed under his breath, snatching both containers from Yuuri and disappearing into the bathroom for a minute.

He came back out a moment later and handed both of the samples to his husband. No shame, he supposed.

“Don’t look at them. It’s weird.”

* * *

 

“It’s not a beekeeper outfit, Victor. It’s just precaution. Celestino had me wear extra BSI gear because I have one issue with my checkup.”

Yuuri collected all the samples from Victor and sealed them inside the empty compartment of his kit.

They went through the usual physical examinations such as eyes, ears, nose, mouth, heartbeat, breathing, everything.

“Looks like you’re doing fine.”

He flipped to the next page of his examination paper.

“Right, I just need you to answer a few questions for me. Do you have allergies? Under new medications since the last check? And please describe for what reason you could have had a trip to the doctor or hospital if there were any since the last examination.”

* * *

 

“Because of your urine tests? What’s wrong with your pee?” Victor asked, clearly concerned already. “You’re not dying, I hope.”

He allowed Yuuri to poke and prod all over his body for the exam and he probably because too touchy for what was acceptable at a physical doctor examination.

“I am doing fine, but are you?”

Victor huffed. “You sound too professional. I don’t like it,” he complained, walking over to drape himself over Yuuri. The dumb suit prevented him from touching Yuuri, but it didn’t mean he couldn’t try. He fiddled around with the zipper in back and tried to secretly release his husband from the stupid plastic suit.

“You know all of those. I’m married to you, in case you’ve forgotten, and we’ve spent, like, the past month glued at the hip.”

Victor tried to sneak his hands into the back of the suit.

“Allergic to cats, no new medications, I was at the hospital last because my husband got his ring stuck up my ass and I ended up being fisted twice so now my butthole hurts.”

* * *

 

“No, Victor. I’m not dying.”

Well, at least not yet, he supposed. The unknown results were quite boggling but he had to be mindful that something unknown is usually unique and hard to treat without further study.

He pushed that to the back of his mind.

Even if these were something he was already familiar with and knew the answer to, Yuuri wanted to make sure he didn’t skip anything on his list. He diligently wrote everything down on his examination form just to finish his task.

Yuuri thought he could just keep up the professional charades so he could do his job but he sharply inhaled a snort when Victor explicitly described his last trip to the hospital.

Just do your job, Yuuri. Just do your job.

“Please don’t strip me here, I’ll get into trouble and people will see.” He said as he tried to shrug his husband’s hand from his hazmat suit.

“O-On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate the pain in your anus?

It wasn’t an easy thing to keep up this mask, knowing full well the comfort that they shared with one another.

* * *

 

Victor groaned and dropped his hands to his sides when he was scolded for trying to strip his husband of the stupid hazmat suit. He decided that at least wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s waist would suffice for now.

He groaned for a second time.

“I hate it when you say it like that! You could at least say something more… Sexy.”

Victor looked like an overly affectionate cat just rubbing up against its owner, and he didn’t even mind if someone was looking through the glass and saw him hugging Yuuri and clinging to him as if he could disappear at any moment.

“I’d rate it a sixty-nine,” Victor smirked, trying to conceal some immature giggles.

Clearly nothing was going to get done when the examination was being run by Yuuri and he was examining Victor.

He pressed his cheek up against the plastic that guarded Yuuri’s face and sighed.

“You know, I’ve said you look good in everything you wear, but I really hate this outfit on you.”

Victor blew on the plastic and watched it fog up, then drew a heart in the fog with his fingertip.

* * *

 

A sixty-nine.

Yuuri would have done an epic facepalm if it weren’t probably for the plastic barrier between his hand and his face.

“P-Please, Victor I’m just trying to do my job.”

He flinched when Victor pressed his face up on the plastic face guard. His husband fogged up the surface and drew a heart.

Part of him wished he didn’t see how much of a blushing mess he was inside the suit.

“W-We’re not going to get anything done.” he groaned in defeat.

He looked at the checklist, seeing if there was anything at all that was left to do. And oh boy, he could already imagine what his husband’s reaction to the last bit that he needed to do.

“Okay, this is the last bit. I need a sperm sample. Here’s a container tube.” he handed over the item. “Please fill it up with every drop of your semen and please make sure to seal it up soon as you’re done. You can use the bathroom for this or I’ll just draw the curtains on the examination table.”

* * *

 

Victor grinned wickedly and held onto Yuuri’s hand. “A sperm sample? Hmm, what’s that for?” He questioned, trying to sneak a glance at the clipboard that Yuuri was holding.

“You know, if you want my cum, I should make you come get it.” He teased, waltzing over to the examination table. He watched the curtains close and then he stripped his pants and boxers off, letting them fall to the floor.

“I’m not even hard. Looks like I can’t give you any cum unless you have any other ideas that might get me hard…”

Victor absolutely lived for being complicated and making his husband flustered. There was no activity he enjoyed more than behaving like a little brat and making everything (literally) harder for Yuuri.

He frowned down at his lap and looked back up at Yuuri.

“Yuuuuri, come here,” he grabbed hold of his husband’s arm and tugged him closer. “Are you going to watch me, at least?”

* * *

 

“EXCUSE ME WHAT?”

He watched as his husband waltzed over the examination table and closed the curtains before Victor took off his pants and boxers. Yuuri was itching. Itching to get out of the suit. Itching to touch.

But he can’t.

“J-Just try to stimulate your penis then you’ll be fine. I just need a sample.”

Yuuri’s blush had traveled all over his face down to his neck when Victor made his life so much harder than he needed it to be. When Victor yanked him closer, he almost dropped the clipboard and pen.

“I thought I could– I could…” he gulped. “Respect your privacy…”

Privacy? There was no such thing as privacy when Yuuri’s had sex with him already for god knows just how many times. Yuuri’s mind flew away somewhere and the plastic face guard was starting to fog up from his short, hot breaths.

“I’ll just stay here for assistance. I can hold the tube for you.”

* * *

 

Victor frowned and stuck his tongue out. “If you tell me to ‘stimulate my penis’ then I’m never going to get hard. That’s such an unattractive word…”

He kissed the clear plastic of the hazmat suit and scrunched his face up.

“I hate this. You should just come out of there. Nobody’s looking.” Maybe if he convinced Yuuri enough he could coax the other out of the suit. Both of them knew well enough that there was a tiny camera in the corner of each room by the ceiling to survey the astronauts on their mental stability and ability to stay in a consistent, confined space without going insane.

He shot a nasty glance towards the camera and hoped whoever was watching got the hint to turn away.

“Why would you respect my privacy? Yuuri, I’ve had your tongue in my ass. I don’t think there’s any reason for you to need to respect my privacy.”

Victor groaned and flopped back onto the examination table.

“This isn’t going to work. I don’t want you to hold the tube for me, I want you to hold my dick for me.”

* * *

 

Yuuri was sure his husband was going to make his job way more difficult than it is now when it came to sperm samples. Victor needed to be aroused and even if magazines were handed out in the toilet for these purposes, the possessive instinct in Yuuri didn’t like to imagine his husband masturbating to images of sexy women or… men.

Yuuri too became a weak man for Victor.

He had a level of comfort with Victor no man could attain. He knew every inch of his husband’s body as much as Victor knows his.

And Yuuri was determined to prove it.

“F-Fine…” he groaned in defeat, yanking Victor’s arm towards the other end of the examination table.

Blind spots. Perfect.

Yuuri grasped Victor’s soft cock, gloves and all and started to stroke him into hardness. The task although was kind of like trying to milk a cow and the soft shaft just wouldn’t harden.

* * *

 

Victor hissed when the cold rubber of Yuuri’s gloves touched his soft cock. He batted his husband’s gloved hands away and covered his junk up.

“I feel like a science experiment! Take your gloves off!”

He clearly wasn’t going to stop whining until Yuuri at least had some bare skin that Victor would be able to touch.

Even if Yuuri were to take his gloves off, the entire hazmat suit made it even more ridiculous. A permanent scowl seemed to settle on his face and he looked a bit like Yuri.

“This is the worst. Just – come in the bathroom with me and take the stupid suit off. This is the least sexy thing I’ve ever experienced in my life.”

Victor wondered what would happen if they weren’t able to get a sperm sample from him – maybe they would have to surgically cut his balls open and extract it from there? The thought made him cringe and he groaned into his hands.

* * *

 

Yuuri’s judgment was starting to waver. He could get into trouble if he removed any of his BSI and came into direct touch with the astronaut. Celestino will have his head for this. But all of the other doctors had already finished their job left the glass quarantine with all the samples they need from the two other flight engineers.

The commander was the hardest to work with.

“O-Okay, okay… Just keep quiet.”

Yuuri took the tube and went into the bathroom with Victor in tow.

He could only hope that he wouldn’t get into trouble after this.

“Keep. Quiet. Okay?” he whispered as he closed the door once his husband was inside.

The doctor brought down the toilet cover for Victor to sit on. There were adult magazines on the counter beside him but Yuuri didn’t bother to hand it over. Instead, he turned around and began to strip for his husband– momentarily forgetting that he was a patient.

Little did Victor know, Yuuri wasn’t wearing anything underneath the suit.

* * *

 

Victor felt giddy when Yuuri finally relented. He followed him into the bathroom with a skip to his step and happily sat down when he was directed to.

He grinned excitedly as his husband began to strip down from the ugly hazmat suit – finally.

What he wasn’t expecting was for Yuuri to be completely bare underneath.

“Wooow,” he cooed, disobediently standing up from his spot and coming over to run his hands along Yuuri’s bare thighs. “Were you planning on this?”

Victor’s wandering hands reached back and cupped Yuuri’s soft ass, squishing the flesh between his fingers. He dragged his husband back over to the toilet and he sat down on the seat before hunching over enough to where he could nip at Yuuri’s outer thigh.

“Can I suck you off? I promise it would help,” Victor asked sweetly, his body already reacting to the touches he was giving Yuuri’s skin.

Hey, if he wasn’t going to be able to touch Yuuri for a whole three years, then he was allowed to get as much touching in as he could before his departure.

* * *

 

“Planning on this?! No, of course not. I had my decontamination shower and I was instructed to wear this instead of my scrubs.”

Yuuri was guilty of letting his husband worm his way into his desire and weakness. He thought the last time they would have any intimate touches was back when they mended each other in Barcelona but apparently, Victor clawed his way to touch him in every single opportunity he could.

“Victor, you can’t do that. If you suck me off, you’ll potentially get what infection I have in my pee.”

He backed away a little and grabbed for a few pieces of tissue.

“I can… I can do the touching instead. Just tell me if you’re close. And be quiet please.”

The doctor kneeled down in front of Victor, one hand clasping the tube and the other on his soft cock. He placed the fleshy shaft inside of his mouth and hummed as he sucked him off to get his sample.

* * *

 

Victor furrowed his brows and scrunched his face up. “I won’t get the infection, I promise I – OH!”

His hands gripped Yuuri’s dark hair as the other’s lips closed around his hardening cock.

“W-Wow, you really just want the sample, don’t you..?” Victor snickered, noting the lack of foreplay and teasing that normally occurred. It felt strange to just have Yuuri do this because his job required it, not because he exactly wanted to.

Oh well.

Victor’s cock stiffened gradually to full hardness in Yuuri’s mouth and he began giving little thrusts of his hips into the younger man’s throat.

After a while, the pleasure started to peak, and he let a loud moan escape his lips. Yuuri really was the best at blowjobs.

“I’m–! I’m close, Yuuri,” Victor moaned, fucking into Yuuri’s throat. He pulled out just as he was about to come. “I wish I could just do it on your face,” he whimpered, releasing into the test tube that Yuuri pushed up against the tip of his cock. His thighs shook and the hand in his husband’s hair gripped the dark strands.

* * *

 

When Yuuri heard the signal, he stopped his mouth and proceeded to replace it with the tube. He watched in fascination as Victor released into the container, spurting in small bursts and filling the tube to the brim. Yuuri almost worried the tube wasn’t going to be enough. He sealed the cap on the tube and smiled at his husband.

“Thank you.”

He stood up and perched on his lap, ass grinding the soft shaft beneath him. He kissed his husband with a burning passion, tongues entwining with each other like it was their real last time to do so.

“I love you. This is so unprofessional.”

He glanced at his own erection and pursed his lips.

“It’ll… It will go away.”

* * *

 

Victor hissed when Yuuri perched on his lap and ground his ass against his soft, over sensitive cock. It felt nice though, so he couldn’t help but hold Yuuri’s hips down while kissing him.

“I love you more,” he responded, looking down at Yuuri’s problem between his legs.

“Hmm, well we can’t have you going back to work like that, can we?”

Victor’s hand trailed up from Yuuri’s hip to his cock, stroking the firm flesh in his palm. He looked up at Yuuri and smiled.

“Did I give you a good enough sample? Are you sure you don’t need another?” Victor teased, a smug grin on his lips.

His fingers rubbed at the head of Yuuri’s cock, stroking underneath the crown where he knew Yuuri liked it. He wrapped his hand fully around the shaft and began pumping it at an even pace, up and down.

* * *

 

Yuuri’s lips parted slowly, hands on his mouth to prevent himself from moaning. His face was red down to his neck as he wallowed in the pleasure of Victor’s touch.

Maybe… this is really the last one.

He wished it would have been as sweet and tender like in Barcelona rather than sneaking it off through hiding in the bathroom.

“I may need another one.” he whispered. “Inside.”

Then again, Yuuri can’t be choosy. He was grabbing on every single opportunity he could touch his husband before his departure.

And for some reason, every time they touch he was reminded of the harsh truth that Victor was leaving soon and he would be alone.

Push those thoughts aside, Yuuri. Each passing day is a day crossed out for his arrival– even if he hadn’t left the planet yet.

* * *

 

Victor grinned, pulling Yuuri closer in his lap. He kissed the younger man’s neck and collarbones and trailed his lips down to his chest, nipping at Yuuri’s sensitive nipples.

“Yeah?” He cooed, a pleased hum escaping his throat. “Do we have any lotion or lube in here?”

He didn’t want to take his hands off of Yuuri for even a single moment.

Victor’s curious fingers on his free hand reached back to slip between Yuuri’s cheeks after he had spit on them. He rubbed and circled them around the Japanese man’s entrance, not pushing them in yet, because he was well aware of how badly saliva as lube worked.

His hand stroked and pumped Yuuri’s cock, fingers rubbing at the wet head and the sensitive spot underneath the crown.

“I love touching you,” Victor whispered, his breath tickling Yuuri’s throat.

* * *

 

Trying to keep quiet was a difficult task especially when Victor kept pushing the right buttons.

While Victor was busy with Yuuri’s problem, Yuuri frantically searched the bathroom shelves for any lotion since he was sure that there was definitely no lube in this place. They weren’t home and they weren’t prepared. He knocked down a few bottles on the counter and grabbed a familiar container.

He pulled it down and check the label.

“Well, here’s petroleum jelly.” He scratched the back of his head. “It’ll probably feel like a prostate exam but we can’t be choosy, can we?”

He took off the cap and inspected the untouched surface of the substance.

“Let’s make this quick before they get suspicious.”

* * *

 

Victor scrunched his nose up and stared at the little container. “This stuff is the worst to wash off,” he sighed, but he supposed it would be worth it, even if his dick would be covered in a layer of sticky wax for the next ten years.

He scooped up a considerable amount of the petroleum jelly and rubbed it around on his fingertips, then brought it behind Yuuri.

The substance was gooey and sticky, but it got the job done at least.

Victor worked a finger inside of Yuuri, then another, and another. He rubbed his fingertips over his husband’s inner walls and smiled at the little noises Yuuri whimpered in response.

“Just a little more, I promise,” he said softly, spreading his fingers apart and stretching the tight muscle.

* * *

 

“Well we can’t be choosers now, can we? I’ll wash you everyday if you want– just.. just do it please.”

Holding this odd position was hard on Yuuri’s thighs. He could feel his muscles start to shake but it wasn’t something he couldn’t take. He gripped on his husband’s shoulders for some support as he was stretched out.

Of course before anything, he had to check of the door was locked– which to his relief was locked definitely.

“N-Not yet? I need it now!”

He grabbed his husband’s quickly hardened member and positioned it to the entrance of his sticky, loosened pucker.

And oh it does feel like a prostate exam.

He eased Victor into him, covering his mouth with his hand.

“Oh god how do you get hard so quick?” He grunted against his shoulder.

* * *

 

Victor yelped when his cock was suddenly grabbed and manhandled inside of his husband. His eyes rolled back and a low groan escaped his lips.

“Well, it’s kinda difficult to not get hard when your husband is begging for your cock,” he grinned, his hands stroking over Yuuri’s soft skin.

He suddenly pulled Yuuri off and pushed him up against the far wall, then thrust his cock back inside.

“Ah, that’s better,” Victor huffed, holding Yuuri’s hips in place and already starting up at a brutal pace.

He certainly hoped that nobody outside of the quarantined area heard Yuuri’s moans or Victor’s grunts or the sound of skin slapping against skin.

“Hurry, we don’t have much time,” Victor mumbled, pressing a kiss behind Yuuri’s ear. He reached around to grab at the younger man’s cock and stroked him in time with his thrusts.

* * *

 

“I’m always begging for it.”

If Victor was something, he was very, very, strong. With utmost ease, Victor was able to lift him off his lap and pin him by the wall instead. Yuuri never knew wall-fucking was so hot.

His hands gripped on Victor’s shoulder, nails almost digging crescent moon shapes on his husband’s skin.

Yuuri was vocal during sex. But right now shouldn’t be the time to be vocal when they would risk being kicked out of the mission and probably even their own jobs of Yuuri didn’t hurry on up.

“I’m close, Victor–” he gasped. “I’m close. Victor.. Victor!”

He scrunched his face for a while when a good load of his own cum spurt out and smeared all over his abdomen and some on Victor’s own.

The doctor took a few deep breaths and shook from the abrupt wave of pleasure that rippled through his body.

“Give me… One last sample.” He smiled weakly, grinding his jelly sticky ass into Victor’s cock.

* * *

 

“Come for me,” Victor whispered, pounding his hips into Yuuri’s. He’d never get tired of the velvety feeling of Yuuri’s walls, the slick noises their bodies made, Yuuri’s hot body, the moans and whimpers…

He felt a string snap when Yuuri came and clenched down on his cock tightly.

“Fuck, fuck,” he gasped, thrusting his cock deep inside Yuuri, his second orgasm ripping through his system. He gave little jolts of his hips in the aftershocks, pushing his cum in deeper.

“Do you need any more samples..?” Victor teased, a smug smile on his face. He kissed Yuuri softly and after a moment moved to pull out, as much as he wanted to stay inside.

His cum dribbled down Yuuri’s legs and he found himself swiping it up on his fingers to push it back inside of his husband where it belonged.

“Keep it in,” he murmured, leaving his fingers over Yuuri’s twitching hole to make sure none leaked out.

* * *

 

“Hmm.. I think this is going to be enough.”

Yuuri reached for his husband’s lips, pressing his own against his soft ones. And one last tender hug. This may be their last kiss but he was determined to steal one last before launch.

And speaking of launch…

Lift off was on November 29th.

“It’ll be there. Else the suit would smell like semen.”

He took a few tissues and wiped his inner thighs before sipping back up inside the hazmat suit.

“You’re having a press conference later. I’ll be helping set up the larger confinement room for all three of you.”

He helped Victor wash off the jelly on his dick despite it still being quite oily on his skin. Well, it’ll wash off eventually.

“Try not to choke JJ or something, please. You gotta get used to being around him for three years.”

* * *

 

Victor whined when Yuuri concealed his body once again. He tried to sneak a hand inside the suit but was deflected before he could.

“I don’t want you to leave,” he pouted, allowing Yuuri to clean his dick as well as he could, the sticky petroleum jelly still clinging to his skin.

He couldn’t help but wonder what Yuuri’s excuse was going to be as to why he took so long to get samples from Victor. A little chuckle escaped his lips.

“JJ? Who’s J– oh,” he frowned, remembering the other astronaut that would be spending three years in space with them.

It was definitely going to be a long three years.

The Canadian was incredibly obnoxious and self-absorbed. Victor didn’t understand how he even managed to get a girlfriend, much less a future-wife. He would’ve felt bad for her if he hadn’t known that she actually liked JJ’s annoying personality.

“Noooo, don’t leave, I don’t want to be trapped with him,” Victor groaned after he had put his clothes back on. He grabbed ahold of Yuuri’s sleeve and followed him to the door, hanging onto his wrist with a tight grip.

* * *

 

“It’s now too late to complain about that, Victor.” he said, collecting his kit with one arm and the other still towing his husband.

He turned to the Russian astronaut and was about to kiss him when he was reminded by the plastic barrier that hit his husband on the nose that it was impossible.

“Oops, sorry. Instinct.” he chuckled. “Alright, I’m going to get this analyzed. I’ll check back on you after an hour or two once I’ve gathered the results to pick you up for your press conference.”

He gestured to one of the cabinets near the small bed.

“Over there I think they’ve already stocked your jumper suit and some underwear too. Okay I gotta go now–”

Yuuri tugged his hand– nope, Victor didn’t want to let go.

“Victor, as much as I really wanna stay and just hold you all day, I still have work to do. I’ll be back, okay? Just go listen to some music or something.”

* * *

 

Victor scrunched his face up. He dramatically sunk down onto the floor, his hands grappling at Yuuri’s dumb outfit. He held onto Yuuri’s leg and groaned.

“Nooooo,” he whined childishly, holding Yuuri’s leg to prevent him from leaving.

He groaned even louder when Yuuri yanked away and out the door.

“Mean!” Victor shouted, pressing his face up against the small window in the door, staring out at Yuuri. He huffed and turned away.

After changing into the clothes that Yuuri had suggested in the drawer, Victor looked around the bleak room and sighed. He supposed listening to some music might help like Yuuri had suggested.

Soon enough, Victor had some strange Europop Russian music blasting from his laptop’s speakers.

He worked on taking apart a small CD player and organizing all of the parts by size.

His wrist was getting tired from working the screwdriver into all of the screws. How goddamn long does it take to set up a conference room?

* * *

 

As promised, Yuuri did return after a couple of hours after receiving the results from the medical technologists in his department. he was glad to say that there was nothing out of the ordinary in Victor’s body. Part of him, however, felt a little remorseful that his husband was fit to go to space.

He was lying if he didn’t say that he hadn’t hoped that he could find a reason for Victor to stay at this early stage.

Once Yuuri opened the door to Victor’s confinement room, the walls were echoing the eccentric Russian music his husband liked to play when Yuuri was either away or when he wanted to annoy his husband.

“Victor, let’s go!”

But his husband seemed to be in some kind of a light daze dismantling a small CD player down to the very small screws. And his voice was being drowned out by the loud, high-pitched vocals of this singer whom he once misspelled the name and offended his husband by spelling it as ‘Vityas’.

“Vityas, are you coming or what?” he placed his hand over his husband’s shoulder firmly.

* * *

 

Victor whipped his head around, scowling at Yuuri.

“It’s Vitas,” he hissed, pausing the strange music and dropping the screws and springs he was tinkering with. He had managed to build a little machine that served no purpose other than to just spin a CD disk around. There wasn’t much else he could create when all he had to work with was a dismantled CD player, anyways.

He flopped over backwards and looked up at Yuuri.

“I don’t want to be stuck in another room…”

Victor quickly sat up and carelessly flipped the dumb hazmat suit’s helmet down to kiss his husband. He pulled away after a moment and smiled.

“Now I’m ready.”

He was led into the sterile conference room and he almost considered running back to his own secluded glass cube when he set sight on JJ making an ass of himself in the middle of the room.

“Take me back,” Victor whined, grappling onto Yuuri’s arm.

* * *

 

Yuuri shook his arm when Victor clung on him like a scared little child.

“L-Let go, Victor. You gotta get used to JJ. And it’s not like you’re going to be all alone with him. Chris will be here soon.”

As if on cue, Chris did make his appearance with his doctor in tow. Phichit, unlike Yuuri, was comfortably in his scrubs. He made subtle cringes not enough for people or his friend to notice but really, if only the Thai knew what Victor’s thoughts were with the hazmat suit, they’d get along so good.

“Yo,” Chris waved a hand. “Ready for the longest three years of your life, Victor?”

He glanced at JJ who was making cooing sounds against the glass for his future wife.

* * *

 

Victor groaned and shook his head. “I don’t want to do this anymoreeee,” he whined, although he knew there was no way out now. He glared at JJ and then turned around, draping himself over Yuuri.

“Don’t leave me,” he pleaded, hugging his husband tightly. He reached back and unzipped the suit to sneak his hand inside, grabbing at Yuuri’s side.

Safety precautions apparently weren’t enough to deter Victor’s need for physical contact.

After a while, he slunk his way towards the door, following after Chris.

He felt like he needed to wear his own hazmat suit in the presence of JJ.

Victor eyed the Canadian and sat as far away as he possibly could without just climbing up the wall. “I’m going to die.” He declared to Chris.

* * *

 

Yuuri observed the scene unfolding within the confinement room. For a moment there, he felt like he and Phichit merged thoughts where the three astronauts were morphed into hamsters in their eyes.

“Your husband’s really scared of JJ? He looks like a poor critter shaking at the far corner of a cage.”

One hamster was cooing for affection on one side. The other one was terrified on one corner and the other one trying to comfort the other.

“Yeah, it’s going to be a really long three-year mission.”

Soon enough, reporters, relatives, and officials came to fill the seats and the astronauts were asked to sit at the long rectangular table. As much as Yuuri supported Victor wanting to sit at the far side of the table, he had no choice but to sit at the middle as the commander for this mission.

Now that he wouldn’t have to go inside for a while, Yuuri was allowed to change to his scrubs and white lab gown and sit at the front row of the seats next to the officials since he was a relative to one of the astronauts.

* * *

 

Victor sighed when he was forced to sit in the middle between Chris and JJ. He didn’t mind Chris, but if JJ kept doing his stupid little finger gun ‘JJ style’ thing, he wasn’t going to have fingers for much longer.

He waved at Yuuri – his only salvation in this fresh hell, and why was he not wearing the hazmat suit when Victor wasn’t able to touch him? That’s a little unfair, he thought.

Victor was actually kind of scared – fearing if someone were to ask him what he thought about the mission, and he’d respond wildly inappropriately; something like 'I really don’t want to do this’, 'I’m not looking forward to doing this’, 'I don’t want to be here anymore’.

Nonetheless, he slapped a smile on his face and called it good.

After a smattering of chatter and reporters snapping photos of the three astronauts, a journalist asked what they hoped to accomplish during their time in space.

Victor pursed his lips.

“Well, good inventions are only made through two things: war and space exploration. Humanity depends on progressing, and we do that by trial and error. If we were to make inventions to help us better our exploration in space, we wouldn’t do it on Earth. We need to proceed through the tests in the place where the subject is aimed for…”

He didn’t know how many more boring questions he could handle. They were always the same.

* * *

 

Yuuri could definitely sense the enmity of his husband being within five feet of Jean Jacques Leroy– the self-proclaimed hero of Canada. For a moment there, Yuuri swore he almost laughed when he saw his husband turn into the commander that was going to lead the most important bio-medical expedition spanning three years.

Compared to the childish man who clung to his arm at the mere sight of the Canadian, this was the Victor who was good at his job and thrived in it.

The questions thrown at Chris was similar with Victor’s and he answered them as decently but when it was JJ’s turn to answer, he always managed to make the topic all about him, him and him.

Yuuri almost felt sorry for his husband. JJ was acting like he was the commander.

The interview was quite boring until one reporter asked Victor a question in Russian as if trying to keep this as an exclusive content for local media.

“What will you miss the most here on Earth before you leave? Are you not worried about your husband cheating on you?”

Katsuki Yuuri had a secret. Well, he hadn’t been intending to hide it but it just never occurred to him that he should use this language when Victor himself always spoke English around him. He wasn’t fluent as a native speaker but he was sure as hell that he can keep up with this kind of conversation.

And speak it too.

Before Victor was able to answer the question or even react, Yuuri grabbed one of the mics nearby and cleared his throat.

“That’s a brazen assumption, don’t you think? Being the one monitoring the commander’s mental and physical health status from the ground, communication between the two of us will be constant whether it be within work hours or at home. I’m not saying that this reason is loophole-free but that’s what is marriage and love is about. Trust. If you don’t understand such a basic foundation of a relationship, then I don’t think you should ask questions as sensitive as that. Kindly keep questions asked in English and within the topic of Space and Exploration. Thank you.”

He exhaled, almost dropping the mic. He hadn’t thought he would have to speak Russian firmly in front of the press like this.

* * *

 

Victor furrowed his brows, looking at the reporter who had asked an awfully insensitive question in Russian as if trying to keep it away from Yuuri. Why did he ask that? This was a panel for space exploration and its workings, not the functionality of his relationship.

“Excuse me, I –”

His eyes shot over to a familiar but unfamiliar voice that had interrupted him. He knew it was Yuuri’s voice, but his ears must’ve been playing tricks on him because Yuuri was speaking almost fluent Russian.

“When the hell did you learn that..?” Victor whispered under his breath to nobody in particular. His eyes were wide with shock.

Yuuri’s firm response didn’t seem to make Victor any less intrigued – more so, in fact. He probably wouldn’t have been able to come up with a better rebuttal himself.

A smile appeared on his lips, and he tried to fight back the tears welling up in his eyes.

Eat that, nosy reporters.

Victor looked at Yuuri with a proud smile. Even after the incident in Vegas, Yuuri still trusted him. He didn’t deserve Yuuri. He was too good to him.

He couldn’t help it. Victor got up out of his seat and walked over to Yuuri in the middle of the meeting, wrapping him up in a tight hug. “I love you,” he whispered against Yuuri’s neck. He could hear the flashing of cameras and discussion flowing throughout the crowd but he couldn’t care less.

* * *

 

There was a collective gasp in the room when Victor left his seat and exited the glass room. He exposed himself to the unsterilized space filled with people who potentially had any form of disease that could latch onto him– such as Yuuri himself.

But it looked like he didn’t care at all.

Yuuri watched in disbelief when his husband took firm and swift strides to his direction to take him into his embrace.

This was going to be some extra work for him later, Yuuri thought to himself. But he couldn’t care now. All he needed was to know that Victor was assured of his loyalty.

“I love you too.” he softly replied in Victor’s native tongue. “I hope you’ll always remember that up there.”

After pulling away from the hug, he held his husband by the shoulders and gave him a stern look.

“Now go back in there, dear stubborn husband. You’re going through another set of tests because of this.”

He turned Victor around dutifully pushed him all the way to the door of the glass room. After discovering that Katsuki Yuuri could speak and understand Russian, reporters were careful not to make the same mistake again.

* * *

 

Victor snuck several more kisses to Yuuri’s cheeks before he was shoved away.

“I don’t mind, I kind of like the tests you give me,” he whispered, adding a wink for good measure. The other two astronauts would have to be tested again too because Victor had now exposed them both to potential germs, and he tried to ignore the pair of holes burning into his skull from both Chris and JJ’s eyes.

“Do you expect to find aliens in space? What do you plan to do in case that would happen?”

Christ, Victor was so tired of this question. Every single interview he did, he’d been asked the same exact thing but with different wording. Some reporters were convinced that the astronauts knew there were extraterrestrial beings and they were just hiding the fact from the public.

(Victor thought it was rather ridiculous. He’d gotten to the point of just answering sarcastically and hoping he wouldn’t get fired.)

Nonetheless, he kept a plastic smile on his face.

“Well, by definition, the word ‘alien’ means a foreigner who isn’t a naturalized citizen of the country where they are living. If any life forms other than humans are in space, I suppose that would make us the aliens, wouldn’t it?”

Victor sat back with a smug grin, the reporter seemingly sinking down into her seat.

* * *

 

Yuuri just wished this press conference was over. After a multitude of questions ranging from political, scientifical to downright ridiculous, the conference wrapped up with a photo session of the three men with one arm up in front and hands held like a pose for unity and teamwork.

“This is going to be a crazy bunch…”

The Japanese doctor snorted at his husband. It might not be visible to most people but he didn’t miss the roll of those eyes and his twitching smile when one of JJ’s hand formed that J-shape pose while the other held out to wrap the back of Victor’s hand into his palm.

This was definitely going to be a long three years.


	20. Quarantine Pt. 2: Desolation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor discovers Yuuri could actually speak and understand Russian. He undergoes one last quick test for breaking the rules and joins the other astronauts for full quarantine. 
> 
> Boredom strikes. Something is wrong with Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a crack chapter at the beginning but things will take a serious turn before some emotional fluff!

After the press conference, the three astronauts were led back to their respective rooms and Yuuri could only sigh when Victor seemed to be proud of what he just caused.

“I swear, Victor. I’m not sure if you did this to get me to take another semen sample from you but we’re going to do everything from the top in twenty minutes.”

* * *

 

Victor sulked when he saw the stupid glass cube he was going to be staying in again. He turned to face Yuuri, holding his hands and pulling him into the cube as well.

He was pretty proud of the problem he had just caused. It required Yuuri to stay within three feet of him for about thirty minutes at a time, and that was worth causing a big problem, he supposed.

Victor shrugged his shoulders, smiling mischeviously.

“Sorry, I don’t speak English,” he responded smugly in Russian. A shit-eating grin was plastered on his face. “I don’t know what you just said. Can you repeat it in Russian?”

Victor closed the door behind them and wrapped Yuuri up in a big hug.

“How cruel of my husband to not let me know he understands me when I say bad words in Russian. Well, at least we know that a sperm sample will be waaaay easier this time if you speak Russian…” He let the familiar r’s of his native language roll off of his tongue.

* * *

 

Victor seemed to enjoy the fact that his husband could speak his native tongue. Like Yuuri had expected, he was going to exploit it just to hear him speak Russian again.

“Are you seriously upset that I–” Yuuri sighed and paused for a while.

Okay, if that’s what makes his husband happy then why not, right? He was silent for a moment to shift his thought processes into Russian to make speaking easier.

“You know, this is actually a requirement before I was able to work here in Moscow.” he began. “I’m not confident about it either. Funny though, we’ve dated for years and you only realized that I could understand all the things you said in Russian.”

He turned to the small table by the examination area and opened his small kit to get samples again.

“But it’s rather convenient now. Maybe I could make your life easier getting a sperm sample if I talk dirty to you in this language.”

Yuuri did attempt to talk dirty in Vegas but he wasn’t fluent in French. They were mere excerpts Chris taught him. But this time, he was sure he knew what he would be saying.

* * *

 

Victor didn’t even pay attention to what Yuuri was saying; he was only focused on how Yuuri was saying it.

He draped himself around Yuuri’s shoulders, letting out an exaggerated moan against the Japanese man’s ear. He couldn’t believe that his husband had been able to speak Russian this entire time! God, he could’ve been using his time making Yuuri dirty talk to him in Russian –

Wait.

Oh no.

That meant Yuuri understood everything Victor tended to say when they had sex.

He suddenly deflated over Yuuri.

“Noooo, this is the worst… You’ve heard me call you a little slut and my dirty whore in Russian! You’ve known the entire time?!” Victor wheezed dramatically. “Oh no, you’ve heard me say I want to fuck a baby into you! Oh noooo,”

He crumpled over onto the floor, his face in his palms.

“This is terrible.”

* * *

 

A blink. And a couple. A pause passed and Yuuri was in stitches. He leaned on the wall adjacent to the examination table and laughed like there was no tomorrow.

“You’re not really upset, are you?” he wheezed.

Yuuri almost dropped the syringe that he was holding, placing it back on the table before he let himself slump on the examination chair.

“Okay… okay I’m calm, I’m calm.”

He weakly dragged his husband up from the floor back on the small bed and wheezed before finally calming down for real.

“You know if you hadn’t noticed, I loved it when you did. I love it when you talked dirty to me without holding back.”

The doctor closed the curtains, grabbed the semen sample tube and placed a hand on Victor’s cheek.

“How about we try it. Again. But this time I want you to listen to me.”

* * *

 

Victor glared at his husband from between his fingers, pouting at him the entire time.

“You’re terrible, and a jerk, and I want to bury my face between your thighs. It’s a vicious cycle, really.”

He pulled his hands away from his face when he was dragged back onto the stupid bed.

“I love you a lot.”

Victor kissed Yuuri’s head.

“Even though you’re cruel.”

Another kiss.

Victor grinned, finally relaxing again. He leaned into Yuuri’s palm, closing his eyes against the gentle touch. His cheeks reddened a tad at his husband’s demanding words.

“Okay, I’ll listen as long as whatever you’re saying is in Russian.”

He spread his legs, unbuckled his belt and allowed Yuuri to get to work on another semen sample. “Tell me what to do, doctor.”

* * *

 

“You married this.”

Yuuri returned the kiss and finally settled on the high stool beside Victor.

“I love you more. Now close your eyes.”

The doctor paused, getting his mind in the condition to speak a language he wasn’t entirely fluent at. He thought he was pretty rusty at it so he had to recall and think of the words properly else he might just make a native speaker laugh and ruin the mood.

“Hands off your crotch. Place them right beside you. Now think of me. Think of our wedding. Think of the nights we shared, the sweet feelings we had in Barcelona together.”

Yuuri’s face brightened to pink.

“I want you to think of me in between your legs. My eyes begging for you without having to speak. No, don’t touch it yet.”

He leaned closer to Victor’s already hard member and ghosted a hot breath over the tip before pulling away.

“Touch yourself. I’m here. Won’t you fuck a baby into me and knock me up?”

* * *

 

Victor obeyed and closed his eyes tightly, his hands struggling to stay at his sides. His fingers dug into the smooth fabric of the examination bed.

Wedding…

Barcelona…

He tried to think of all the sweet things they had done in Barcelona, but all he could think of was the fisting mishap. Victor scrunched his face up and shook his head, trying to shake the image free of his mind.

The next proposition was better. His body relaxed, and images of Yuuri on his knees between his legs flashed through his mind. Victor’s cock gave an excited twitch, and he let out a low groan when he felt Yuuri’s breath against where he wanted it most.

He almost choked next.

“Fuck,” he cursed in his native language, “yes, Yuuri, please let me –”

Victor’s hand wrapped around his arousal and he began pumping steadily, sighing in relief at the contact. “I want to see you all big and round with my child… God, I wish that could happen. I want it so badly…”

Apparently there were still things that neither of them knew.

* * *

 

“Good, good.”

The doctor pulled closer, rested his lips against his ear and whispered.

“Doesn’t it feel good, Victor? Can you just imagine me in that gold lingerie you bought? Or maybe dressing me up in those leathery straps.”

Yuuri ghosted his fingers over his husband’s cheek and flicked his chin with a trill of his fingertips.

“I love you, Victor… I want you to see me carrying your baby. Our baby. And even with them inside, I’ll still be hungry for you.”

Oh, and he had just the idea. Yuuri sat beside the Russian and placed his lips against his ear once more. He started gasping, moaning, sounds of pleasure he simulated. He couldn’t help himself either. One hand was ready to catch the semen sample and his other hand was palming on his forming erection. He wriggled his butt against the soft cushion to alleviate this ache.

“I want you to come for me, Vitya. Come into my kidney.”

* * *

 

With the brisk touches from Yuuri, Victor found himself further lost within the fantasy. His husband’s Russian was near perfect and it all added to the illusion.

And then there was the image of Yuuri carrying their baby inside of him.

“Shit,” he whispered, tilting his head back and stroking faster. God, he wanted to see Yuuri full with a child, with his hips full, belly huge and stretched, chest growing with milk…

“Yuuri,” Victor gasped when he heard the exaggerated whimpers and gasps and whined and moans coming from Yuuri. He even felt the table shift a little beneath him, which meant…

He’s so close, almost there, almost –

Victor’s eyes flew open. He stared at Yuuri.

“Your WHAT?”

His face lifted into a big grin, muffled snorts coming out of his throat as he tried to conceal his laughter. Yuuri’s Russian wasn’t as good as he had thought, apparently.

“Your kidney?!” Victor screeched with laughter in English, his dick going soft, and his body almost falling off of the table as he rolled around and wheezed, giving the table a few smacks in his fit of laughter.

* * *

 

Yuuri’s eyes mirrored the shocked ones of his husband after the last thing he said. Then Victor started wheezing, laughing so hard that he was falling off the table.

“W-What?”

Yuuri was sure that he used the right word. Or did he? Or maybe he messed up at the pronunciation? The intonation?

“What?!”

Did he just–

Yuuri pulled his husband back to sit upright and shook him out of his laughter. This was supposed to be sexy. This was supposed to get Victor over the edge!

“What do you mean kidney? Did I just tell you to come into…”

Okay he gets it.

“Stop laughing!” He whined. “Stop it! I need to get a..”

But Victor wouldn’t stop and Yuuri was just covering his face with his hands in shame.

* * *

 

Victor wheezed and laughed so hard he almost puked. His face was beet red and his cheeks were beginning to hurt. He felt like he was going to get an even more defined abdomen from how hard he was laughing.

“Fuck–” he gasped, finally falling onto the floor with a smack. He landed on his knees and chest and his bare ass was up in the air.

He laughed so hard that he snorted. He wasn’t even making sounds anymore, just a soft squeaking coming from his throat. He was laughing so much that he couldn’t even make noise.

Tears began streaming down his face.

“Kidney!” Victor shrieked, his voice high pitched and shaky.

“Okay! I’ll come in your kidney, then!” He guffawed, bawling his eyes out. He accidentally inhaled his own spit and then went into a coughing/laughing fit, which didn’t allow him much air.

Victor still didn’t stop laughing on the floor.

* * *

 

If Victor was anything other than an astronaut, a commander and an engineer, this fully grown adult was a child on the inside. This time Yuuri didn’t even bother trying to pick his husband up from the floor who was definitely out of breath. His cock had gotten so soft already that it was definitely going to be impossible to extract a sample anytime soon.

Yuuri just wanted to get out of here and leave in shame.

He was quietly sitting on the bed, watching his husband roll around the sterile tiles with little laughs of his own from the funny mistake. If Victor had the same mistake, he was sure that he’d be the one in the same situation.

“Yes, Victor. Come into my kidney.” Yuuri repeated, voice now laced with sarcasm. “That way our child will grow from my side and rupture my other organs. If that’s what you wanted.”

The doctor crossed his legs as he waited for Victor to calm down. This twenty-minute sample taking is going to be impossible. Victor would be laughing for ten straight minutes if not fifteen.

* * *

 

Victor had to slap his palm on the floor several times for some sort of release of his energy.

“Oh my god, you’d have a giant tumor if you got a baby in your kidney,” and now Victor was picturing a very lopsided, deformed Yuuri. His laughter came out in small squeaks.

“Fuck,” he gasped after a long while, taking deep breaths. He rolled over and stared up at the ceiling, trying to let his cheeks rest a bit. They were beginning to get incredibly sore from laughing.

“Oh my goodness,” he sighed, finally sitting up. The cold tile beneath him was a shock when it touched his bare ass.

“Okay, okay. I think I’m good now. Let’s try again.”

Victor hopped back up onto the table, gripping his flaccid cock again. It took quite a while to get him back up to that point, but with the help of Yuuri’s hand and soft voice, he was able to give another adequate sperm sample in the test tube. He kissed Yuuri softly as he came, then leaned on him bonelessly.

“Hope your kidney didn’t get pregnant from that,” Victor snorted.

* * *

 

“Yes, this semen sample is not going into my kidney, thank you very much.”

After thirty more gay minutes, Yuuri finally acquired enough samples to analyze again. Hopefully the results would be identical to the first one so there wouldn’t be any problems.

“I know you’re not going to let go of this. Just be happy I was allowed to take the samples without the hazmat suit this time.”

Though Yuuri was a little worried about himself. His bathroom trips had gotten pretty more often than before; peeing every half an hour or so.

While he busied himself with analysis, he let Victor to his own devices– back to tinkering with those small parts with screws and bolts and whatnot while blasting Vitas on his laptop.

Soon as Yuuri confirmed that there were no changes to Victor’s results he fetched his husband from his solitary glass confinement room to the one bigger with the other astronauts. Well, in Russia they refer to themselves as cosmonauts.

“Here we are. Victor, Chris and JJ had been waiting for you.”

The Swiss man waved at Victor, grinning charmingly at his best friend. Meanwhile JJ was sauntering over to shake hands with the commander.

“You’ll be here for 36 hours.” Yuuri explained. “After which, you all know the sequence. Everything in this room is sterilized so please refrain from having anyone bring anything without us inspecting. Enjoy~”

He gave Victor a small peck to the cheek and a pat to the shoulder before pushing him in and closing the door.

JJ’s hand was still hanging for a cocky handshake.

* * *

 

Victor hung onto Yuuri like a scared child. He didn’t want to let his husband go, he didn’t want to be in a room with JJ –

“Yuuuuuri,” he whined. Thirty-six hours of hell. How could Yuuri just do this to him? This was abuse, he’s going to die here, this is cruel and unusual punishment –

He watched Yuuri leave. This is the worst.

The hand JJ extended hung threateningly in front of Victor, and it took him a noticeably stretched out amount of time to take it. He could’ve made excuses as to why it’s contaminated and he can’t, but he’s going to be spending three years with JJ, so he supposed he should at least try not to be flat-out mean.

JJ’s grip was hard and he swung Victor’s arm around with the shake.

Victor wondered what kind of drugs JJ was on, and how in the world he even got chosen for this.

The Russian made a noise similar to a dying whale and turned towards the glass window, shoving his face up against the glass.

He could see Yuuri working at a table.

“Yuuuuuuuuuuuuri,” Victor said loudly to get his husband’s attention. “I don’t want to do this anymore.”

He sunk down onto the ground, face-down, laying there.

There was an incredibly small gap underneath the door and Victor worked on trying to fit his fingers through.

“Yuuri, how’s your pee?” Victor yelled through the crack that was about the height of a horizontal grain of rice.

* * *

 

Yuuri just wanted to work in peace logging medical records of his husband on the database. Everything was looking good and he was making reports on possible health effects of microgravity on his body.

That is until his husband was making ridiculous sounds through the small gap between the door and the floor. His husband was yelling to start a conversation.

“My urine is still under further analysis.” he said, eyes seemingly not leaving the screen.

His glasses reflected the white glare from the monitor, concealing eye movement. Yuuri wanted to focus on his work but his husband seemed so desperate to get out and he couldn’t help but make few glances on the poor thing.

Why can’t he just socialize with Chris and JJ?

“You know, Victor. Yuuri’s a busy man. Why don’t you hitch up a friendly conversation with me and JJ to pass the time?”

JJ yanked the Russian up by the waist and gave him a quick pressing hug with one arm.

“What are you doing? We’re supposed to bond in these 36 hours. You know? Like a taste of our next three years together!” JJ shook Victor out of his whiny self. “C'mon. There’s some board games here or we can watch some of these movies here!”

Chris plopped on one of the couches and brought out a chessboard.

“Come on, dear friend. Try your hand on Chess like we did back in the day.”

* * *

 

Victor groaned when he was hauled away from the door by Chris.

“I guess,” he sighed, glaring at the small assortment of board games. Nobody even plays board games anymore. Who the hell’s idea of entertainment was board games?

He sat down beside Chris and looked at the chessboard.

He’d played chess so much that it got incredibly boring after a while.

Nonetheless, he complied, going along with the plan. He quickly beat Chris at the game and beat JJ after he had taken Chris’ spot. Now there was nothing else to do.

Victor began scanning through the collection of movies, which were only space information tapes and stupid educational videos.

He got ahold of the DVD player and began taking it apart instead of using it for its intended purpose.

“Y'know,” he started, removing one of the plastic panels from the DVD player and setting it aside. He cupped all of the screws in his palm as he collected them. “We might as well just measure our dicks for christ’s sake. There’s literally nothing to do in here.”

Victor’s eyes focused on a small spring that jumped out of the machine and rolled across the floor.

It wasn’t even three hours into this yet and he was already bored as hell.

* * *

 

“Or we could go back to playing children’s games and play truth or dare.”

Chris was busy flying paper planes across the room while perched on the sofa. His planes’ wings were folded and constructed to glide into the direction of JJ’s head no matter where the Canadian was in the room. That’s a top flight engineer for you.

Meanwhile, JJ was busy trying to find something good to do when he heard Victor’s suggestion.

“Hmm? Okay that sounds good. Let’s do it.”

It was a joke but JJ was serious about this. He was so sure that he would win in this cock measuring contest. He sat on the middle of the room and started to unbuckle his pants.

“What, aren’t you two coming?”

Chris raised a brow.

“You’re not serious about this, are you, JJ?” The Swiss astronaut got off the couch and stood tall before JJ. “Maybe you’re underestimating European cocks.”

Chris glanced at Victor who was busying himself dismantling the DVD player.

“Come on, Victor. I think we’ve got something to prove.”

* * *

 

Victor glanced up from his spot on the floor at Chris and JJ. The Canadian’s soft dick was already hanging out of his pants, and that was certainly a surprise when he got an eyeful of that.

He hadn’t expected either of them to comply or even do anything other than laugh at his joke suggestion.

Okay.

Okay, well…

Victor was the one who started this, and Chris had a point, so he supposed he’d have to participate as well.

“I didn’t think we’d be comparing while flaccid,” he mumbled, standing up to join the little huddle.

They were right in front of the window. He didn’t care, nor did he acknowledge that fact.

Victor unzipped his pants and pulled his dick out.

He remembered measuring his cock with Chris back in the day, and it turned out that he was an inch bigger than the Swiss man, much to inflate his pride.

JJ’s didn’t even match up while flaccid.

Victor tried to hold back a snicker.

JJ also was uncircumcised. Victor was incredibly curious.

“So… You just… Do you pull that back to pee, or..?” Victor motioned towards JJ’s foreskin.

* * *

 

“Hmm?” JJ pulled the foreskin of his dick back to expose the tip. “Of course I do! It’ll spray if I don’t. And it would smell too.”

JJ pulled his foreskin back and forth, entertained at how the tip of his cock appears and disappears into the sleeve of skin.

“Oh look, he’s getting hard.” Chris pointed out. “Okay, we should definitely measure while hard.”

Chris began to pump himself as well. JJ, of course, wasn’t going to let himself lose. He grasped his cock by the tip and started to stroke himself to erection whilst thinking of Isabella. His hand motions were initially straight as an arrow but as he progressively got hard, his flaccid cock had curved up, forming what looked like a dumb J.

The Swiss man tried to control himself when his moans were trying to escape from his mouth as he thought of Victor. The one that got away– who was just next to him.

Yuuri had just finished printing his work in the other room with Phichit when he passed by the large confinement room to find all three astronauts in a circle and masturbating together.

All of Yuuri’s carefully organized papers dropped to the floor.

“A-Are they having a group masturbation? ….. Is this normal pre-flight behavior?!”

Phichit snorted, almost copying Yuuri’s accident when he saw all three astronauts in a circle.

“A circle jerk, Yuuri. They’re having a circle jerk.”

The two doctors were stunned, watching the scene in front of them unsure if they should intervene or something.

* * *

 

Victor shrugged, joining in on the group masturbation session they seemed to be having. He stroked his cock, working it up to hardness.

This was for the sake of science, right? Clearly it was an important detail needed for space training. Erect dick size is a good test for being an astronaut, he thought.

He glanced over at JJ’s dick.

Victor almost fell over and laughed when he noticed it began to curve upwards.

That was the weirdest dick he’s ever seen in his life, and he’d seen quite a lot of them.

Victor had to grasp his cock to almost the point of pain to avoid giggling.

He imagined Yuuri in his head, trying to push the earlier kidney mishap away from his mind. He thought of Yuuri with cute puppy ears and a tail, a collar around his throat with ‘if lost, return to Vitya’ engraved on the metal tag. Yuuri’s nipples would be perky, his chest leaning forwards, his cock would be flushed and straining for attention with the bow tied around its base…

Victor shoved the back of his hand in his mouth to avoid moaning.

He glanced over when he saw movement coming from the window, and his cock reached full hardness as he laid his eyes on Yuuri.

He was sure his husband had seen the excited twitch coming from his member. Victor gave a small wave.

“Is there a ruler in here?” He asked, looking over at Chris.

* * *

 

Yuuri flinched and gone pale when his husband just casually waved at him while his other hand continued to stroke himself. He started to at least collect the papers on the floor as the three carried on with their masturbating session.

“A-Ah yeah there should be.” Chris fumbled with a bunch of magazines on the table and found the ruler he was just using to craft paper planes. “Here.”

Chris tossed the ruler to Victor as he continued to work himself. He was thinking of the nights he had with his best friend. Now it was a mere memory of a past he wished to replay. But after what happened in Vegas, he knew he had know his own place in Victor’s life.

“I’ll go first!”

JJ snatched the ruler and pushed his hip up to flaunt his junk.

“Go ahead, measure it up!”

The Canadian slapped the ruler on the Russian’s arm lightly as if bossing him to do his job. JJ’s chin was up and excited to hear his results.

* * *

 

Victor glared when his arm was smacked with the ruler. He had the brief, impulsive urge to smack JJ’s dick with the damn wooden ruler. But he didn’t.

He liked to think that he had self control.

“How the hell am I supposed to measure this?” Victor questioned, grabbing JJ’s strangely curved cock in his hand. “It’s not straight, I don’t know how this is going to work.”

He eventually decided he had gotten it at a good enough angle and held the ruler up to it.

Victor was actually impressed that JJ had managed to succeed the six inch mark.

“Six and a quarter. About average,” he hummed, then pushed JJ’s dick away. He moved onto Chris’ cock, holding the ruler up to the familiar length.

He ‘accidentally’ poked the tip with his finger while measuring. He snickered.

When he pulled the ruler away, Victor had measured a good seven and three quarters of an inch long. He pointed to the place where the ruler was marked and grinned.

“My turn!” He held the ruler up to his own dick, and came out with a measurement of a little over eight inches.

Victor puffed his chest out, allowing the other two to marvel at his long dick.

“Yuuri! My dick is eight inches!” Victor yelled towards the window.

* * *

 

Just as Yuuri just finished gathering his papers, his glasses tilted to one side when his husband proudly flaunted his cock towards the window.

What was he saying? The thick glass was almost soundproof that he could barely hear anything he was saying.

“I think they’re measuring dicks, Yuuri.” Phichit snorted, inferring to the ruler that he was just holding in one hand.

Chris and JJ’s dicks were also out and Yuuri was ready to faint at the sight of them. The only dick he needed to see was his husband’s and preferably, in their bedroom. NOT. HERE. His brain was having a meltdown, seeing Chris’ junk out in the open and JJ’s very odd crooked J-shaped penis.

He really wished he didn’t see those.

“Phichit, I’m going to go to the emergency room and get my blood pressure checked.”

The Thai doctor giggled.

“We should definitely do that too, Yuuri! C'mon-”

Yuuri thrashed Phichit’s papers from his arms and stormed right in front of the glass. He knocked on it briskly and scowled at his husband. He fogged up the glass with his breath and wrote backward in Russian.

‘MINE.’

* * *

 

Victor watched with a smug grin as Yuuri stared into the window with a shocked red face.

He then looked back at his dick.

“What am I supposed to do with this? Should I finish? I’m not even horny, but my dick is hard, and it’s going to be a pain to just let it go down by itself.”

He glanced of the other two members of their circle, then jolted when there was a knock on the window.

Victor’s eyes met Yuuri’s scowl and he instantly smiled.

And then he saw what Yuuri was doing, and read what he wrote on the glass.

Fuck.

“Okay, now I’m horny,” he huffed, speeding over as fast as he could to the window. He pressed his palms to it.

“Yours, always yours,” he panted, although he didn’t know if Yuuri could hear him or not. He decided to fog up the glass with his breath and write ‘yours’ in Russian just in case.

He pecked his lips against the window a few times too.

* * *

 

JJ’s eye twitched when their commander just ran to the window and began kissing the glass window like how he was doing it earlier when Isabella was there.

But this was on a whole other level.

The only people manning the office with the quarantine room was Phichit and Yuuri so chances of others seeing them were low. This area was, after all, restricted.

“Whoa there, Victor…” Chris chuckled. “You’re being primal like some zoo animal.”

JJ couldn’t help but just deflate at the sight of Victor pressing kisses on the glass. He wished his Isabella was here too. But now that he had seen the extent of comfort, confidence and FREEDOM this Russian commander had, JJ started to feel intimidated with his presence. Or that monster cock that he knew was going up soft, innocent, Yuuri’s ass.

Well, not so innocent.

Yuuri wanted to tell Victor off to stop it but he was awful in the leadership department when it came to a babbling bumbling band of astronauts that was having a circle jerk.

All he could do was stay still and watch as Victor stroked himself to this mundane view of him in his lab coat.

“Lemme join in then.” Chris said, parting his legs to join in Victor from his seat on the mats.

JJ, of course, didn’t want to be left out or lose.

“Is this going to be a race of who comes first?” the Canadian asked, starting to work himself too. “Hah! Race you all to it.”

Phichit wanted to laugh at the view. All three astronauts that were under quarantine were masturbating altogether.

“Oh god Phichit are they all jerking off to me?!”

* * *

 

Victor smirked, working his cock in his fist.

“A race? I thought it was always seen as stupid if you come too fast,” he mentioned, then tore his gaze away from Yuuri for a moment to glance across the room.

Both Chris and JJ were staring intently at Yuuri.

His Yuuri.

His.

What the fuck.

No, Yuuri is his jack-off material, and nobody else’s.

Victor’s hand fell from his dick and clenched at his side.

“No, no, no. You better not look at him or I’ll lock you both out during space walks, I swear to god.”

He swiftly grabbed the ruler and gave a hard smack of it across Chris’ knuckles that were pumping his cock and then smacked JJ’s knuckles as well.

“Don’t jerk off to my husband!” Victor said angrily, then crossed his arms, letting the ruler fall to the floor.

He turned back around and walked over to the window again, resuming his actions from before and keeping a close eye on both JJ and Chris.

* * *

 

“Ow!”

“Ow!”

The two flight engineers grumbled on their spot, hissing as they waved their hand that was hit by the ruler.

“…Tch, I have my Isabella anyway.” the Canadian mumbled under his breath, turning around to finish his own business. “I’m telling you, I can come faster than you all!”

“I’m not going to lie that your husband is fap-material worthy but I’ve got another ass in mind anyway.”

Even if he was fully clothed, Chris’ eyes could still see through the unflattering fabric on those delicious cheeks.

“Fine, JJ’. I’ll join your bullshit so I’ll race you.” Chris shrugged, increasing the pace of his hand. “Won’t you show us who can come the most, Victor?”

Yuuri noticed that all three had not stopped their actions but even intensified their hands, coaxing themselves to release as fast as possible.

“They look like zoo animals to me, Yuuri.” Phichit snorted. “This is the weirdest quarantine session ever.”

“Phichit, I think I’m going to faint.”

* * *

 

Victor came over and sat down alongside JJ and Chris, stroking himself lazily.

“Who can come the most, now? How are we going to measure that?”

He didn’t quite understand how he was supposed to make himself ejaculate a large amount, but he was sure he could make himself come first before the other two.

Victor flicked his thumb over the tip of his cock, rubbing at the slit languidly.

“This is my third time coming today,” he mumbled under his breath.

“I’m getting tired of jerking off.”

Up, down, up, down, up, down…

It got repetitive after a while.

It wasn’t as interesting anymore, even if it did feel good.

Soon enough, he jacked himself to completion, his orgasm taking over his body. He tensed up and let out a whispered moan, stroking himself through the waves of pleasure. Victor came over his own hand, then laid back as he tried to catch his breath.

He looked over at the window where Yuuri was.

Victor blew a kiss to Yuuri.

* * *

 

Chris pouted for a moment as Victor came but smiled. He hadn’t seen that facial expression nor heard that moan in quite a while already.

“Aww, okay I can stand second place. I-I’m– ahh..”

And true to his word, he did come in second.

Meanwhile, JJ was still in the corner starting to soften instead. His hand was trying its best to stroke himself back to hardness but his cock just deflated instead.

Nikiforov is scary. I’m not gay… I’m not gay…

He didn’t come.

JJ sheepishly tucked his flaccid junk back inside his pants and sat quietly, dreading that he had to spend three years with this man.

Yuuri was feeling odd. Exhaustion? Maybe. Kind of nauseous? A little. When he saw Chris looking at Victor while finishing himself off, he weakly snatched something in the air and pressed it on his lips before slumping on the chair.

“Phichit please take my blood pressure.” he pressed his fingers on his temple.

* * *

 

Victor smiled, waving at Yuuri through the glass. He approached his husband and pressed his cheek up against the window.

He looked over at the little speaker phone beside the window’s frame on the wall, then held in the button that allowed him to speak and be heard on the other side.

“I’m eight inches by the way, Yuuri. You’re very lucky.” Victor teased, a big shit-eating grin on his face.

There was another button that was labeled ‘press for help’, and Victor pressed it without thinking. An annoying flatline noise came from the speaker on the other side when he did, and he decided to hold the button down for about a minute, staring at Yuuri.

He was clearly suffering from post-orgasm-husband-cuddle-withdrawal.

Victor pressed the button quickly, over and over and over.

He pressed the speaker button.

“I miss you, Yuuri.” He frowned, releasing the speaker button to hold down the help button again.

“Come in here,” he said through the speaker, the help button’s incessant one-tone note almost drowning out his voice.

* * *

 

Oh for christ’s sake, the man found a way to coax Yuuri into submitting to his whims. The help button’s alarm was blaring into his ears, giving him a headache. He was tired. Just really, really, unusually tired. Instead of heading to the speaker phone on his side of the room, he grabbed the remote speaker near his work station that pretty much looked like a walkie talkie.

He configured the device and spoke into the receiver.

“What now? Victor please I’d say I miss you too but it’s only been a few hours! I’m hungry and I’ll get you three something to–”

The world suddenly began to spin as he stood up from his seat. He grabbed onto the desk, gripping for balance for dear life.

“Whoa, Yuuri?” Phichit abandoned his papers and hurried to his friend.

The remote speaker phone dropped with a loud clatter and not a moment after, Yuuri was right beside it on the floor.

“Oh dear…” Chris stood up and checked what was happening beyond the glass. “Victor, your husband fainted.”

Phichit rolled Yuuri on his back, checking for breathing and and heartbeat. He was alive, thankfully. He wasn’t strong enough to lift him up back to the chair so he pressed on an emergency button on Yuuri’s table and a team was quick to arrive within a minute.

* * *

 

“Yuuri, I don’t care if it’s only been a few hours, I still miss you!” Victor scrunched his face up when the other line go quiet and he heard some shuffling around. He heard Phichit’s worried tone in the background, and he instantly went into panic mode.

He could see into the small office area where papers had fallen to the floor and Yuuri had as well.

Victor’s heart stopped.

“Really?! Did he just faint?! Thanks for clarifying!” Victor hissed at Chris, sarcasm drenching his strained voice. He dug his fingers into his scalp, pulling at his silver locks.

He felt like he was in a terrible dream – forced to watch his husband laying unconscious while he was unable to go help him.

Victor slapped the window a few times. “Hey! Phichit! What’s happening?!” He yelled, sure to have gotten the Thai man’s attention without using the speaker button.

He went over to the sealed door, yanking on the locked doorknob a few times even though he was sure it wasn’t going to budge. Victor pulled and pulled, and –

The damn doorknob broke off into his hands. He stared down at it, then let out an angered noise before tossing it onto the ground. Victor began pacing back and forth, almost wearing a hole into the floor with his feet.

* * *

 

Their emergency team was quick to respond and in a matter of minutes had transferred Yuuri into one of the emergency rooms. Phichit wanted to help him this wasn’t the time to leave the three astronauts that they were tasked to look after. He had to stay. Phichit knew that there were others that were competent enough to look after his best friend. He picked up the remote receiver that dropped where Yuuri was just a few moments ago.

“You probably stressed your husband out, Victor.” Chris shrugged, returning to the sofa he was perched in earlier. “Even people have their limits.”

JJ didn’t want to make a comment being too intimidated to even talk to Victor. This bunch was going to be a problem sending up there for an important mission.

“Yuuri’s fine. He fainted but hopefully he’ll wake up in minutes. I’ll have one of the staff check in on him for me. I can’t abandon my post.”

‘Heartrate?

‘Normal.’

'Presence of D.O.T.S.?

'Negative.’

'Blood Pressure?’

'60/50.’

'Taking blood samples now.’

'Setting up ECG.’

Where am I?

Yuuri pried his eyes open to see a bright light over his head. There were silhouettes moving all around him. His shirt was unbuttoned and several patches were placed around his chest with wires that led to various machines.

“What’s going on?” he managed to mumble.

“He’s responsive, sir.”

“Good, analyze results. Yuuri? Do you recognize me?” A voice with a thick Italian accent asked.

“Celestino?” he squinted, glasses taken away so he could only recognize a blur of silhouettes against a harsh light.

“I’m sorry but you can’t do go on quarantine duty. You know the rules. I’ll fill in Phichit with your status. You can return if you’re better after quarantine in 30 hours.”

* * *

 

“Phichit, why did he faint? Tell me why,” Victor growled into the speaker. His hands were clenched firmly at his sides, his knuckles turning white.

He glared over at Chris.

Did he really stress Yuuri out with just pressing a singular button repeatedly?

He knew his husband was sensitive, but Victor didn’t think he’d faint from just hearing an annoying noise for a while.

What the hell was happening?

The uncertainty was what was really eating away at his sanity.

Victor sighed, leaning his head against the window with probably more force than needed.

“Phichit, there was something wrong with his urine, too. Does he have a disease? Is Yuuri dying?” He asked through the speaker desperately.

He wanted to break the glass with his fist and just go find his husband himself, but he knew the window was almost unbreakable and his efforts would prove worthless.

Victor kept walking in circles, his heated blood pumping. He felt jittery with nervousness. His palms became sweaty and cold. The world around him seemed unreal. He felt numb.

“Tell me,” Victor demanded once more.

* * *

 

Phichit was quiet on his end for a while as Victor demanded information out of him.

“Victor, we don’t know yet. We don’t know what’s wrong with him. I’m sure one of the–”

The double doors opened to the office area and Celestino strode in with a bunch of papers in his hands.

“Celestino! How’s Yuuri?” the Thai doctor stood up from his seat. “Victor’s been annoying me with the condition of his husband. Do you know what happened? W-Wait, lemme turn on the speaker phone.”

Phichit fumbled with the device in his hand and placed in between him and his boss.

The Italian frowned and sighed, placing the folders on Phichit’s desk.

“Yuuri will not be taking part of quarantine duty. We had assumed that the abnormality in his urine results were not viral but being accommodated with fainting spells is an entirely new level. He won’t be returning to work in 36 hours. He’ll be sent back home to his apartment.”

Another doctor came in and excused himself for disturbing.

“Good evening, umm.. Dr. Katsuki’s results are in. I think we’re going to need to move him to a bigger hospital. It’s not that bad but the results are highly strange.”

Phichit’s blood ran cold for a moment and he could feel that the Russian commander was mirroring it as well.

“Now, Victor. Calm down.” Celestino hushed the man behind the glass. “Your husband isn’t in any imminent danger as far as we know from the physical. But I’m afraid you’ll only be able to see him the day before launch day.”

* * *

 

Three days from now.

Victor stared at Celestino. The words seemed to go straight into one ear and out the other. He wasn’t absorbing any information at all.

“Thirty six hours – you can’t just – you’re seriously sending him home while he’s having fainting spells?! What if he faints and hits his head on something and smashes his skull open?! I–”

Victor’s eyes locked onto this new, unfamiliar doctor.

He was at least relieved to know that Yuuri’s results came in, but it didn’t help to settle his nerves at all.

“What were the results? Why is he going to the hospital? What is it?”

His hands were both planted firmly on the glass.

He laughed maniacally. He felt as if he were a psychiatric patient receiving constant observation regarding his personal safety, trapped in a big white cube with no exit and no place to run away.

“As far as you know,” Victor hissed, his breath fogging up the glass. What the hell do you even know, was left unsaid, but the sentiment carried through his voice.

Only be able to see him the day before the launch day.

Day before the launch day.

Three days.

“No.” Victor said simply, leaving no room for argument. “Get me out of here. I’m going to go to the hospital with him. Just for an hour or two, at least. I will drop out of this mission if you don’t let me, and you and I both know there is no other commander more qualified than me for this expedition. The whole mission will be delayed and you’ll have to find someone else and put them through training.”

* * *

 

“This mission will already be delayed as it is if you keep on insisting to come out of quarantine.” A voice boomed out from the door.

Yakov stepped in. Yakov’s pretty much Victor’s boss.

“Vitya, your husband is not allowed in quarantine grounds and you have to stay in it. He’s already sent home to your apartment.”

The old Russian man glanced at Chris and JJ who seemed to suddenly go quiet and behaved in the corner.

“He’ll be taken to a different hospital to get tests after he rests for tonight. He’ll come to work the day after tomorrow and you’ll only be able to see him before launch day once we clear that he has nothing viral in him.” Celestino filled in and delegated Yuuri’s job to Phichit before making a beeline to the door.

“Don’t even try, Vitya. You’ve signed the expedition contracts. So if you wanna be in space rather in trial or possibly prison for more than three years, I suggest you behave.”

* * *

 

Victor’s knuckles cracked when he heard a familiar, gruff voice entering the room ahead of him. He clenched his jaw.

He knew Yakov. He knew his head would be ripped off if he were to protest. He’s learned that over many, many mishaps.

“Damn it.” Victor sighed. The fucking expedition contracts – all of the stupid fine lines and loopholes that basically made him throw his life into the hands of people with good intentions but only eyes for the population majority rather than one singular individual.

“You’re threatening me with jail?” He growled under his breath. He knew it was what would happen – it was in all of those papers he had signed long ago, anyways.

Victor furiously rubbed at his face, a pained sigh escaping his mouth.

“Fine, fine, whatever. Just – make sure he’s safe. I swear to god I will strangle you if anything drastic happens to him.”

He wiped his eyes, finally allowing the severity of his scene to sink in.

“I’m sorry.”

* * *

 

The rest of quarantine had become a little more peaceful now that Yuuri was out of the office. Victor had started to behave or in this case, started to mope and worry about his husband constantly within the confines of the room. Chris and JJ couldn’t offer him any sort of comfort since the only thing that was going to satisfy Victor’s worries is seeing for himself that his husband was absolutely fine.

At the last hour of quarantine, Phichit walked into the office and spoke through the speaker.

“Looks like it’s time to set the prisoners free.”

He fumbled with his lab coat in search of the keys and feigned worry.

“Oops, I think I might have lost the key to the quarantine room!”

“ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS, PHICHIT?!” Chris shrieked in horror.

“Open this door! I can’t stand a minute longer here anymore!” JJ pressed himself on the glass and eyed the doctor’s pockets.

Phichit began laughing, fishing out the keys from his other pocket.

“Oh relax. You should all get used to this. After all, this is going to be your life in space.”

Yuuri had come back from his trip to the general hospital and had his results analyzed from there. The case was so unique that it would take some time for the doctors to pinpoint what was wrong with him. For now, he was granted a slip deeming him fit to work for now and was allowed to see his husband a day earlier than he expected.

And just in time too. Quarantine was just over. Instead of entering quarantine grounds, he opted to wait for Victor on the spot meant for him along the trees commanders had planted over the years since Yuri Gagarin was sent to space.

* * *

 

Victor had almost thrown the broken doorknob at Phichit through the window when the Thai man teased about losing the keys.

He was so fed up that he hadn’t even said anything, just walked right out when the door was unlocked finally. He placed the doorknob into the doctor’s hand on his way out.

After changing into some more appropriate outerwear, the three astronauts were led behind the Cosmonaut Hotel where they’d be resting before their departure and to the Cosmonaut Grove. The fresh air felt heavenly in Victor’s lungs. It was scary to think that he wouldn’t be able to smell Earth’s fresh air in three years.

He held a little potted sprout in his palms. Soon it would grow into a big tree, permanent proof of his efforts and hard work to get where he was today. Victor’s steps faltered as he passed by Gagarin’s designated plaque - the tallest tree of them all accompanying it.

This would be his last impact on Earth before he would go to make history in space. This would be the last living proof of Nikiforov’s existence if he were to suddenly disappear.

The empty grass started to show and he spotted a plaque with his name engraved in it, already prepared beforehand.

And then there was Yuuri.


	21. Creating Hope and Protecting Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor finally passes quarantine and is set free from the room where he had to be stuck with JJ and Chris. As every commander of every mission had a tradition, Victor heads out to the garden to plant his little sprout at the spot where a plaque stood with his name on it.
> 
> Yuuri and Victor creates hope and someone protects Victor's dreams.

What?

Victor’s potted sprout fell to the ground.

“Yuuri! You’re okay, right?!” Victor shouted, barreling into his husband and knocking him onto the soft grass. His heart leapt in his chest and he peppered kisses all over the younger man’s face. “I thought I wouldn’t see you until tomorrow! Did they say what was wrong?! How do you feel?! Oh my god,” he said incredibly loudly, getting his hands on every square inch of Yuuri that he could reach.

* * *

 Yuuri snapped out of his musings when he heard that familiar voice from the distance and a series of brisk running steps before he was knocked down to the grass.

“Victor!” He had never felt so good after a while. And to think it had only been days.

Yuuri returned as much kisses as he could to his husband and relished in the last bits of touch that he could get from him. He sat themselves up and brushed some of the dirt caught on their clothes.

“I’m okay, Victor. My blood pressure just dropped. There’s still something baffling about my results that they still haven’t figured out. But I feel fine.”

Yuuri brushed away a blade of grass from his husband’s hair and smiled sadly.

“So… I can’t believe this is it. Just a few days more.”

He stood up and recovered the sprout that his husband abandoned and placed it back in his hands.

“Here.”

His face crumpled slightly at a scary thought that crossed his mind and a knot in his throat had formed. He knew what this was for. He knew that it was tradition but it also meant the last living piece of proof that Victor had been on the Earth should he not return. Scarily, it felt like it’s a two way thing now.

While Yuuri tried to bury those thoughts at the back of his mind, he dug the rich soil with his hands and created a while big enough to fit the compost pot.

“I know I’m afraid of the small possibility that things might go wrong up there. But now I’m also afraid what if the results of my tests mean you would come back here and I’m already…” He trailed off, afraid of saying the word.

Three years was enough for an undiscovered ailment to progress and possibly become lethal if not fully identified and managed.

Yuuri started to cry.

“So come home soon… Okay?”

* * *

 Victor cupped Yuuri’s cheeks, shuffling closer to his husband. “Hey, hey, nothing’s going to go wrong,” he promised, although he couldn’t even be sure himself. He tried to at least reassure Yuuri as best he could.

“It’ll be okay. I’ll be okay. You’ll be okay. Everything will be okay.”

His thumbs left faint smears of soil across Yuuri’s tear-stained cheeks. He tried to wipe them away.

“I am not dying, you are not dying. Everything is good…”

Victor’s heart shattered. How could Yuuri say such a thing? Just the thought of losing his husband to an unknown illness while up in space was even worse than being lost in space.

The thought of losing Yuuri was deplorable.

As selfish as it was, he’d rather die and have Yuuri keep on living than to have Yuuri die and Victor have to keep on living.

“I’ll be home as soon as I can. I’ll always be here,” he poked Yuuri’s chest where his beating heart lay beneath his ribcage, “and you know it.”

Victor gave Yuuri’s lips a sweet kiss before he gently pulled away.

He stood back to look at the hole and the plaque. It felt like it was missing something. It needed a bit more life to it, not just a plant.

Victor felt around the grass until he found a sharp rock. He knelt over the plaque and scraped the rock against it a few times.

He stood back. The plaque now had a scribbled ‘Yuuri &’ before the rest. Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov.

The astronaut smiled proudly.

“Come on, now we have to plant this together.”

* * *

 He wanted to believe that was true. Fate had always been trickster causing joy and pain like a wheel. Sometimes you’re above and sometimes you’re below.

Whatever fate had for them, he would never know. However there was one thing that he was definite that he knew.

Victor never once lied to him.

And that was enough to assure him of what the future will be. Everything will be fine.

Once Yuuri had calmed down a bit, he watched Victor take a small sharp rock from the grass and started to scrape said piece of stone on the plaque that was mounted on the ground near the patch of soil.

“Hm? What’s that?”

He shuffled over to the plaque on the ground and his sullied hands almost flew right to his lips when he saw Victor’s handiwork.

Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov.

This journey wasn’t just going to be all about Victor. It was going to be about them. This tree won’t just be a proof of life for Victor but his husband as well. He knocked Victor back on the grass, now crying and sobbing intensely against his shoulder.

“I don’t know… what I did.. to deserve you.” he said in between hiccups. “You’re so good to me.”

This expedition wasn’t just about him. It was about a husband and husband. One commander and one doctor.

* * *

 “Oof-!”

Now it was Yuuri’s turn to tackle Victor to the ground.

He laughed, holding onto his husband tightly and kissing the tears falling from his cheeks. Victor was proud to have made them happy tears now instead of ones filled with sorrow.

“We’re doing this entire expedition together. It’s only fair that you get to be recognized, too.”

He settled his husband down, stroking a gentle hand through soft, dark hair until the other was able to calm his sobbing down to small hiccups.

Victor picked Yuuri up off of the ground, then grabbed for the sprout that had been placed off to the side.

“Watch what we can create together, Yuurachka. We can create hope. We can create life.”

He cupped Yuuri’s hands around the compost pot of the tree sprout, then carefully brought it down into the pre-made hole.

Both his and Yuuri’s hands were covered in dirt when they were done. They patted the soil down firmly around the new life they had just helped to create.

Victor stood up straight, pulling Yuuri into a hug.

“Our love during these next three years will only grow just as this tree will grow into something bigger. Being apart will draw our hearts closer together.”

* * *

 Unbeknownst to both Yuuri and Victor, they hadn’t created life and hope just now. Even long before they planted this sapling to the ground, Yuuri had been carrying life within him.

“You know, you’d really pass as a poet.”

He returned the hug and added a kiss for good measure.

“You have a great way with words. Sometimes I wonder just how much time and effort you put into writing our wedding vows.”

He closed his eyes, picturing the beginning of a new life with him. At the altar beneath the stars and fairy lights, he and Victor became one.

“I, Katsuki Yuuri, affirm my love to you, Victor Nikiforov, as I invite you to share my life. You are the most beautiful, smart, and incredible person I have ever known, and I promise always to respect you.

With kindness, unselfishness, and trust, I will work by your side to create a wonderful life together. I take you, Victor, to be my lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health for our love can transcend time and space.”

Yuuri touched the gold ring on his husband’s finger and kissed him once more.

“Think I’d forget?”

* * *

 Victor’s eyes began watering. He sniffled, holding both of Yuuri’s hands within his own.

He remembered those words by heart. Yuuri had created something so unifying with just a few sentences. Victor rubbed at his eyes and looked into Yuuri’s. He had such a wonderful way with words, maybe even better than his own.

Those were words he could never, ever forget.

Victor smiled, leaning in to kiss Yuuri’s lips like it was the first time all over again. The gold ring felt like it was being slid onto his ring finger again. He wouldn’t mind rewinding and doing the whole thing over once more. He’d marry Yuuri a million times if he could.

“No, never. You’d never forget.”

Victor huffed, hanging his head in a chuckle. “You weren’t supposed to kiss me yet. I haven’t even finished my vows.” His voice was quiet when he spoke.

“I, Victor Nikiforov, affirm my love to you, Katsuki Yuuri, as I invite you to share my life. I’ve known that there had always been something so different about you, and that’s what attracted me to you in the first place. You’ve changed my perception of love and togetherness, and I will never lose that even when I’m a million miles away. You are the most caring, talented, sweet, adorable, smart person I have ever met.

There’s still so much about you I have yet to learn. You never fail to surprise me. Our life will never be bland and I will never become bored of you. I take you, Yuuri, to be my lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, because our love can transcend space and time.”

Victor cupped Yuuri’s cheeks. “Now you can kiss the groom.”

* * *

Yuuri listened to Victor reciting his vows once more before the little sapling tree that they planted together. It was so hard. So hard to tear his eyes away from Victor’s own watery, reddening eyes that were still full of love for him.

Even without all the people witnessing their vows, Yuuri still felt the intimacy and solemnity if not three-fold in this peaceful cosmonaut grove. People didn’t have to hear it. All it mattered was for each other to be assured of the vows they made.

“Is that the cue? Okay.” Yuuri snickered, getting onto his tippie-toes and kissed his husband with the same passion if not more.

“It’s only been a couple of weeks since our wedding and I’m already forgetting what comes next. Maybe you should marry me again.”

Yuuri swooped Victor down and dipped him with all the strength he had and kissed him with fervor. He could do this every day for the rest of his life.

“It’s just a little too bad, don’t you think? You’re launching on my birthday. But that’s okay. This moment is all the celebration I need.”

* * *

 Victor laughed when he was dipped down, and he happily reciprocated all of the kisses that were given to him.

“That’s a pretty lousy birthday present, I think,” Victor chuckled, picking Yuuri up in his arms in a bridal carry. “Wow, you’re getting old! It’s such a surprise to think that I’ve spent your last few birthdays with you. I want to spend the rest of them with you as well.”

Victor kissed Yuuri’s cheek, then hefted him up onto his shoulders. He held Yuuri’s legs on his shoulders to keep him steady. “How old are you now? Fifty?” He teased. “You do sound like an old man whenever you get up out of bed.”

He carried his husband throughout the small garden, sneakily picking one of each flower and sniffing their sweet scents before handing them to Yuuri.

“Ah, I’m going to miss flowers. And grass. And trees. And you.”

Victor began the tour of the trees, walking along the path starting at the youngest sprouts that led to the oldest. He pointed out the different names of the cosmonauts and read them aloud to Yuuri, relishing every last moment he got to spend with his husband.

He had gotten pretty used to being carried like this. Victor was strong and liked to utilize his strength into these kinds of things.

* * *

 “A lousy birthday present is when you forget my birthdaaa– hey! hey!”

Yuuri was maneuvered up his husband’s shoulders, wobbling as he struggled to find his balance and not topple off. But Victor was extra careful. He would never let Yuuri down– literally.

“I do NOT!” Yuuri pouted, gripping on Victor’s hair gently and tugging on it.

Victor started walking back the grove’s garden.

“I didn’t know you were into old guys if I’m that old.”

He watched the beautiful scenery as they passed through the trail of bushes and flowers. Probably the only nicest place in this barren area of the space complex.

“I just noticed. Since Yuri Gagarin was Russian, I sound pretty Russian the day I used your surname, don’t I?”

* * *

 “Apparently I’m into old men named Yuuri,” Victor teased, shooting a gleeful look up at Yuuri who was perched on his shoulders.

Victor was pretty insecure about his age, so he would always tease Yuuri about his. Plus it was cute when Yuuri got frustrated.

By the time they were done touring the garden, Yuuri had almost a full bouquet of flowers in his hand. Victor hoped Yakov wouldn’t yell at him for stealing ‘government property’, or whatever he had gotten at Victor for doing last time.

“Yes, your name does sound pretty Russian,” Victor laughed. “Yuuri Nikiforov… Yuuri Nikiforov. Yuuri Nikiforov. Yuuri Nikiforov. I love the way that sounds.”

Victor strolled by all of the other trees that had been planted.

“Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov,” he began reading off the plaques, “Valentina Tereshkova, Alexander Nikiforov, Gherman Titov, Nikolai Plisetsky, Vladimir Komarov, Boris Yegorov… Yuuri Nikiforov. Yuuri Nikiforov. Yuuri Nikiforov. It sounds so perfect.”

He looked back at Alexander’s plaque with a sigh.

* * *

 Yuuri’s not going to feign it but he was actually delighted to hear his name with Victor’s surname. It does sound even more Russian now each time Victor repeated it.

“Maybe if I continue to speak like this, I may fit the part.” he said in Russian and pecked his husband’s cheek.

The flowers they picked were a nice assortment of Carnations, Roses, Tulips and most importantly, Lilium Stargazers. The flower Yuuri had in his wedding bouquet. It feels like getting married all over again.

“Hey, Vitya…”

He glanced at the plaque his husband was looking at.

“He’s your father, right? I think it’s beautiful that you both have your names here.”

Although he knew how bitter Victor was about his father. He mentioned about how he ran away to some part of the vast country.

* * *

 Victor plucked one of the flowers from Yuuri’s small bouquet and placed it over Alexander’s plaque.

He felt bad for not ever speaking about his family when he knew pretty much anything and everything about Yuuri’s. He knew Mari, Toshiya, Hiroko, even Yuuri’s childhood friends.

Yuuri barely knew anything about Victor’s family and he never seemed to ask.

It’s like he sensed that it wasn’t something Victor was ready to dig up just yet.

“When I come back, I think I’d like you to meet my parents.”

He knew that his father hadn’t just suddenly up and left to another part of the country after Victor’s mother had died. He wasn’t the type to do that. He had wanted to protect Victor’s dream of following in his footsteps and he didn’t want Victor to be fearful to do so.

Yakov had told Victor that Alexander had left. Victor did his own research years later. There had been an accident in one of the space expeditions, and Alexander and the rest of the cosmonauts’ bodies were never found.

“I haven’t been to see them in years. I’d like you to come with me when I come back.”

* * *

 When Victor placed a flower on his father’s plaque, Yuuri felt his heart turn to mush. He never wanted to pry in on Victor’s family life if he wasn’t ready to talk about it. All he knew was his mother passed away and his father seemed to have vanished to some part of Russia.

But Victor didn’t seem to feel too bitter about that betrayal. In fact there was a tenderness and reverence the way his husband looked at his father’s plaque. Like a sense of pride and… longing.

“But I thought you said your father was somewhere else in Russia. Did you happen to find out where he’s run off to?”

Yuuri never thought he’d ever meet a person that brought Victor into the world. A great man, albeit abandoning his son, still deserved Yuuri’s thanks for bringing his soulmate into this life.

“Vitya.”

The gruff voice from the distance had Yuuri’s head snapping to where it came from.

“M-Mr. Feltsman!”

Yuuri scrambled from Victor’s shoulders, bending over backwards and planting his hands to the ground before thrusting back to perform a neat backflip to dismount from his husband’s shoulders.

Yakov took a look at Alexander’s plaque with a flower on it that he guessed came from Victor and Yuuri picking flowers from the garden.

“You two, come with me to the small villa. I need to talk to you two.”

* * *

 Victor only looked back at Yuuri with a solemn smile when the other asked where his father had run off to.

“It’s a long story.” He was running off to the stars.

He jumped as he heard a familiar, gruff, ragged voice snap him out of his thoughts. He internally and externally groaned.

Victor turned around when Yuuri roughly flew off of him.

What the hell? He watched his husband perfectly land a damn backflip.

Victor’s eyes were wide and he stared at Yuuri.

“Yuuri! That was – how?!”

His eyes then focused on the random bouquet of flowers that Yuuri was still grasping. In order to save both his and Yakov’s sanity, he ripped the bouquet from Yuuri’s hands and chucked it over a fence.

He could only hope that Yakov’s old eyes hadn’t caught sight of that.

Victor would rather not get another lecture on ‘destroying and stealing government property’, because they were literally just flowers, who even cared that damn much? Yakov, apparently.

“Yakov, if it’s about the flowers, they’re just plants, you don’t need to give me another lecture about how picking flowers is destroying the government or whatever…” Victor whined but followed Yakov anyways.

* * *

 “It’s not. But stop picking too much.” The old man grumbled.

Yuuri silently followed Victor and Yakov who was leading the way to the small stone villa in the garden. He brushed the dusty marble seat and sat down carefully with a groan. His joints had been aching so much. Ah, old age. What a discussion this will be.

But before he got to the point, Yakov wanted to warm up.

“How are you feeling, Katsuki?” He asked with a sigh as the couple sat across him.

“I’m feeling fine, Mr. Feltsman. I feel pretty normal.”

Yakov furrowed his brows, still skeptical about that. He had heard from Celestino that his results in the hospital still was uncertain. Of course, he thought about separating Yuuri from Victor until the launch for health-related precautionary measures but if Yakov was going to need to tell Victor something important, he didn’t have the heart to rip away the one he loved most.

“Vitya, I think it’s about time you know something about your father.” he started, clearing his throat. “Being the biggest expedition you will ever command, I think there’s no better time than now to tell you.”

* * *

 “I know.” Victor said suddenly, his eyes downcast. He stared at a single blade of grass that was sticking to his shoe.

“I know about my father. I know about the Soyuz rocket. Everyone tried to cover it up. Russia didn’t want the rest of the world to know about its mistakes.”

He knew his father hadn’t been the type to suddenly run away. They said he was sad that his wife had passed away when he landed the rocket back on earth so he ran away. Victor, young and naive, believed it.

Victor had been so angry at his father – how could he just jump up and leave right after Victor’s mother died?

As he got older, he became more curious. He began trying to track his father down to see where he had run off to.

Instead, he found a newspaper article reporting the disappearance of one of the Soviet’s rockets in space. It declared all seven crew members dead. The Russian government tried as hard as they could to discontinue the production of these newspapers, but Yakov had one stashed away in his closet.

Victor had crumpled up the newspaper in his fists and returned to his bedroom, sobbing against the worn paper.

“Why didn’t anyone tell me?” Victor questioned, his voice barely above a whisper.

* * *

 

Wait. What?

Yuuri felt like the world just turned from the north pole to the south pole when Victor admitted the truth about his parents. It was something Yuuri was too scared to pry into and the only thing that he knew about his father was running away.

Ran away, huh.

Maybe it was a truth that Victor wanted to convince himself was true. He was afraid to ask about it even more so he just leaned on his shoulder and pulled in closer with one arm.

“Vitya… I thought you knew as much. But you deserve to know it from me.” Yakov’s eyes were downcast as well, sighing. “It was your father’s wish. He didn’t mind you hating him but he wanted to protect your dream.”

Yuuri understood now. He wasn’t mad Victor kept this fact from him but maybe Victor was also doing the same to protect him from the dread that Alexander’s son would suffer the same fate as the late astronaut did.

“I don’t have the heart to keep Katsuki from you. God bless that it doesn’t have to happen to you too.”

The old man stood up and ran a hand over the Russian astronaut’s hair like he used to when Victor was a boy.

“Just remember, we’re always doing our best to improve our technology and methods. For now, you know we can’t have room for errors.”

* * *

 Victor couldn’t help but smile as his hair was ruffled all too familiarly. A sudden wash of melancholy poured over him.

“I’m coming back no matter what, Yakov. I’m not going to end up like my father.”

He’d made that promise to himself long ago – he wasn’t going to become lost and never found. Whether it be his mistake or ground control’s mistake, he refused to even let a slim chance of inability to return back to earth happen.

He was lucky to have lost his father and mother when he was younger. There weren’t a lot of memories surrounding them, and it only helped his mind to be at ease about it. He didn’t miss them. There was barely anything to miss, anyways. They hadn’t been the ones he grew up with most of his life.

Victor stood up and pulled Yakov into a warm embrace.

“Thank you.”

He pulled away, apparently having too much love to give, because he almost suctioned himself immediately onto Yuuri.

Victor kissed Yuuri, “have,” another kiss, “I,” another, “ever told you,” kiss, “how,” another, “much,” one more, “I,” another, “love,” kiss, “you?”

Perhaps he was just trying to get in as many hugs and kisses that he could before liftoff.

Victor’s resolution to return to Earth safe and sound had eased Yuuri’s mind. But even more so because there was a large story behind it. With Yakov’s presence to listen to his words, Yuuri felt even calmer.

Victor swore on it. And he knew that when Victor wanted something, he will go out of anything to get it.

And the thing he wanted to get was simple. To get home safe and sound. It wasn’t too much to ask but we were talking about the most dangerous kind of trip here. It was a big wish.

* * *

Yuuri can only help by partnering his husband’s efforts with prayer.

“Yes.” he returned the kiss with a giggle. “Always.” and another kiss.


	22. The Last Night of the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Victor spend their last night with each other before tomorrow's launch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's another short one for this week like the previous chapter but will definitely make up for it with the next one!
> 
> Chapter was inspired by Miss Saigon (musical) song: Last Night of the World -- because that's what I was listening to when we wrote this lol Give it a listen!
> 
> Next chapter will have another Miss Saigon title with a song that kinda brought me to tears while writing too.

The rest of the morning was spent in the garden until Victor has to come back to take their cosmonaut portraits. While a team of three people helped him get into his space suit, Yuuri watched by the camera men.

“This is my first time seeing an astronaut get suited up close. I didn’t know it was so complicated. You look ridiculous.”

Victor was on the floor lying on his back with his legs raised as the team were working on the suit’s lower limbs and adjusting straps everywhere.

Yuuri snapped his own photos of his husband lying like this and took a few video clips of the process.

“Is this really what’ you’re going to wear going there? That’s so bulky!”

* * *

 

Victor frowned and glared over at Yuuri.

“ _You_ look ridiculous,” he retorted, although Yuuri looked anything but.

He felt like a baby getting changed into a new outfit. This was the worst.

He angrily stared up at the ceiling with a pout.

“What else would I wear there?! A pool floatie?!”

Once all of the clasps and snaps had been fixed into place, all of the extra weight was incredibly hard to navigate with. It would be way easier in space where there was no gravity and he wouldn’t be holding the entire weight of the suit on him.

Victor almost toppled over when he stood up. He balanced himself, then walked over to Yuuri. His boots stomped on the ground with every step he took.

He was used to this. He’d been practicing in it many times.

“Would you still love me if I wore this at our wedding?” Victor grinned, then leaned in for a kiss.

Except his visor was still on.

His helmet bumped Yuuri’s nose and lips.

“Oh,” he quickly rectified the problem and pulled his helmet back.

* * *

 

Yuuri could barely understand what Victor was saying with his helmet on. The words were muffled by the glass globe and ultimately, his nose and his lips took a hard bump with said helmet.

“H-Hey, ow!”

He rubbed his nose before allowing his husband to peck him on the lips.

“Yeah, I think a rubber floatie would be better than this, in my opinion.”

Victor was so bulky. It hardly looked any sexy or formal at all but the way he looked on those photos beat even the hottest ones he has in his suits.

Because not everyone can be an astronaut. Not everyone can be like Victor and Yuuri was proud of it.

“I’d marry you even if you were wearing that. Maybe I can even partner yours up with my hazmat suit.”

* * *

 

“I hate the hazmat suit,” Victor cringed. “I know I’ve said you look good in everything you wear, but that was terrible. I think the reason why I hated it so much wasn’t the fact that it looked bad on you but the fact that it kept getting in my way.”

He was glad the pictures had gone fast. Now he had time to fuss over his husband.

Victor leaned in for another kiss, but when Yuuri leaned forward, the helmet slid down and shut.

He gave Yuuri a huge shit-eating grin from behind the clear dome.

It was like a child rolling down a car window and pressing the button up and down and up and down.

Victor tricked Yuuri by leaning in for kisses, and then he’d close the helmet right before he could kiss him.

Up, down. Up, down. Up, down.

* * *

 

“H-Hey!”

Yuuri’s nose hit the glass just a moment too late to kiss his husband. He had no idea how Victor was able to control the helmet glass from inside the suit. Still so, Yuuri was a fool playing the game and hitting his face over and over the glass like an animal who didn’t learn.

“Do you really want a kiss or not?”

The doctor pouted, pushing his lower lip out.

Before Victor was able to shut his glass down again, Yuuri took a hold of it and slammed his lips against his husband’s before letting the team to finally remove the suit.

That evening, Yuuri led Victor to his room in the quarantine complex.

“I better get home and cook. I think Makkachin will want some company after being alone with just the automatic feeder and water.”

His voice was somber and trailed away sadly. He didn’t want to leave but he didn’t expect he’d be so sad having to say goodbye and good night just like when they only started dating.

I thought there would only be good night.

* * *

 

Victor stared at Yuuri, his husband, the one who promised to never leave his side, trying to sleep in another bed that wasn’t their own.

“No.” Victor said simply, his voice made up and precise, leaving no room for argument.

He smiled.

“No, I don’t want you to go anywhere,” he rephrased, easy hauling Yuuri up into his arms and carrying him over the shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

If this was just for one night, the hour before liftoff was sure to be even worse.

And suddenly, the feeling of keeping Yuuri close fueled him. The thought of parting from him right now seemed absolutely unbearable. He’d never had this much separation anxiety in his life.

There was something else that was fueling the flame, though.

It wasn’t just Yuuri. It felt like there was something else Victor couldn’t bear to part with.

Victor hauled Yuuri into his quarantine room and closed the door behind him as if it would help keep Yuuri from leaving.

* * *

 

Yuuri could hardly protest when Victor had hauled him over inside because he himself was grasping for every opportunity he could get to spend with his husband.

As time progressed, Yuuri had become a weak man for his husband equally as Victor was for him. Yuuri thought that it would’ve been easier if he didn’t need to go inside. But now that he was here, it was hard to say no.

Something in him stirred and the next thing he knew he was pulling Victor by the collar for a kiss.

“You know that Makkachin is gonna get lonely. She’s been alone all day since I went to the garden.”

And another kiss.

“Do you think your baby can manage just one night?”

One last night together.

Victor will depart tomorrow 6PM.

20 hours before lift off.

There was a bubbling fear and dread for the incoming separation. Yuuri wanted some kind of miracle to happen other than the fuels exploding to keep his husband from lifting off the Earth.

Why does separation feel like death?

The countdown begins.

* * *

 

Victor returned each kiss, holding Yuuri’s body to his own.

“She can manage,” he responded between kisses. “I have trust that you’ll be able to clean up the trash she throws around or the potty accidents. I mean, she can probably take care of that… she eats her own shit, so she’ll clean it up for you.”

He laughed at the grossed out expression on Yuuri’s face.

Victor would miss the cute way Yuuri’s nose scrunched up when he was disgusted.

20 hours.

Not enough time.

Victor placed a hand on Yuuri’s waist, the other holding Yuuri’s hand within his own. He guided him through the steps of the first dance during their wedding.

His lips softly hummed the tune of the familiar song.

Victor rested his cheek on top of Yuuri’s head, inhaling the comforting scent of Yuuri’s shampoo.

They waltzed around the quarantine room, their figures visible in the window.

“I love you,” he whispered, and it felt like the first time all over again.

He continued humming the song, dipping Yuuri down and pulling him back up into a slow waltz.

* * *

 

Yuuri felt like it was forever since they last danced their wedding waltz. He joined Victor humming 'Stay close to me' with soft little 'I love you's as if it would help him keep Victor's feet firmly on the earth. The night was growing late and the room was hardly lit by the moonlight from the window. 

And suddenly he started to cry again. Yuuri hate himself for being such a cry baby but he couldn't help it.

Victor pulled him closer as the continued the waltz until he calmed down. There was nothing much to say anymore. Everything that could have been said was already said and Yuuri felt the need to cry one more time in the safety of his husband's arms. 

Silence was good. It amplified the presence of his husband who held him in his arms whispering little apologies and words of comfort.

They swayed side to side a little further until Yuuri had felt his lousy bladder ruin their moment.

"I need to pee." Yuuri sniffled through the tears and blew his nose with a handkerchief.

He was on his way to the bathroom when Victor suddenly barraged him with questions about what was going on with his medical tests. But because the only thing in his mind at the moment was to relieve his bladder, Yuuri forgot to answer Victor's question.

Thus, the hard groping of his ass while he was emptying his bladder

Yuuri jerked at the sudden groping hand of his husband while he was doing his business. It was just a steady stream of pee until his hand just had to redirect it for a moment SO close to the rim of the bowl due to the surprise touch from behind.

“Watch it, I almost made a mess!”

After flushing and washing his hands Yuuri sighed deeply when Victor enumerated the symptoms that he was getting.

“Yeah, about that. Even the big hospital isn’t able to find out what it is but they said they should be able to give an update in three weeks. For now they gave me some meds but it’s only temporary.”

He turned to face the full body mirror and raised his shirt just halfway up his torso.

“Funny, one doctor was joking around that the results that they’re seeing is pointing out that I was pregnant!”

Yuuri could remember the way the doctor joked and he himself still laughed at the memory.

“I checked the results myself too and it did seem to be similar to female pregnancy. What a joke, huh? But of course, biology doesn’t work that way.”

* * *

 

Victor snickered at the absurdity of Yuuri’s words. He decided to humor him, sliding up behind Yuuri and wrapping his hands around his middle on the Japanese man’s belly.

“Could you imagine?” He laughed. “God, I wouldn’t want you to have to go through all of the pain of pregnancy. I’ve heard it’s terrible. Mood swings, back pain, puking, weird cravings, growing pains, engorgement, not to mention the actual birth process…”

Victor nuzzled against Yuuri’s neck, a big smile on his face.

“I think the only thing that could keep me from going to space would be a baby. I don’t think I would be able to leave if I knew you were pregnant.”

Victor smiled. “We should get one when I get back. But, the idea of one growing inside of you is really tempting…” he teased. “If only that were possible.”

“A baby would be nice. What do you think? Three years from now, should we adopt?”

He walked out of the bathroom and curled up on the squeaky bed that always seemed to be too cold and too lonely. Victor ushered Yuuri over.

* * *

 

“Almost tempting. You won’t be able to imagine how much our moms had to go through to give birth to us. I love my mom. And I love yours too for bringing you to this world.”

A small smile turned into a wide grin when Victor brought up the proposal of adopting children when he comes back.

When.

Not if.

He joined Victor in his small bed. It wasn’t as big as the one they have at home but it was wide enough to accomodate two people should they just press against each other. Not that Yuuri wanted to sleep on the edge. He had no other plans but to cuddle right next to him as close as possible.

“I’d love to. Now I can’t wait for you to come back. I wish life had like a fast forward button.”

It made the separation easier somehow. They had a goal to work to. After all this, they had something to look forward to.

A family of their own.

“On one condition, I want a boy.”

* * *

 

With what little space they had, Victor was still shoved up against the wall. He rearranged them so he was laying flat on his back and Yuuri’s head was on his chest and his husband’s body was between his legs.

Victor’s fingers carded through Yuuri’s hair.

A baby.

Never would he have thought about this five years ago.

Victor never got to experience a big family, so that’s all that he wanted. He wanted a huge family with tons of children and maybe even grandchildren one day.

Three years was a long time.

Victor looked down at Yuuri as if he had deeply offended him.

“What?” he questioned, the hand in Yuuri’s hair coming to a halt.

“I want a girl!” Victor whined defeatedly with a desperate sigh. “I want a girl so bad, Yuuri! I want to paint her nails pretty colors and have her paint mine, I want to take her to daddy and daughter dances, I want to braid her hair in the morning before school!”

He covered his face with his hands and made weeping noises.

* * *

 

“But–!”

Dark brows furrowed at the contradicting idea.

“Okay that’s cute and very tempting but Victor, I really want a boy.” Yuuri whined back. “Besides, what if our daughter would turn out like my sister Mari? She doesn’t like nail polish or dancing or even having hair long enough to be braided. You’d be pretty disappointed.”

Yuuri didn’t want to argue about this but he could go on and on about why he wanted a boy.

“Alright, no more arguing. I want a child we’ll both love regardless of sex. You’ve had plenty of it anyway.” he winked, proud of his pun.

Girl, boy, gay, lesbian, straight– whichever combination, Yuuri will love them no matter what.

“I’m glad we talked about this. Three years is a long time but it makes me feel like it’s just a few months away when you have something to look forward to.”

* * *

 

“…I want a girl.” Victor still argued for the sake of persistence. “I don’t care if she’s a boyish girl, or whatever. I still just want a girl.”

Victor smiled and kissed Yuuri.

“I have many valid reasons as to why a girl would be better than a boy. Don’t make me compile a physical list of reasons for you.”

He laughed at Yuuri’s silly sex pun. “Yes, yes. I’d love our baby any way they identify as. Even if it’s a boy, I’d still love him. But I still want a girl.”

Victor’s eyes seemed to light up when he came up with an even better idea.

“Yuuri! We could adopt a boy and a girl –! That’s a good solution, right? We should do that. Then we’d both be happy, although I’d be happy either way.”

Three years seemed like no problem when there was a goal to reach at the end of that time length. Victor understood what Yuuri was describing very well. Time would surely go by quickly if he had something big to look forward to.

“Ah, the beauty of adoption. You can always get to choose.”

* * *

 

Yuuri agreed with the brilliant idea and nuzzled against Victor’s chest assured of the future that they have planned after Expedition 64.

“Get some sleep, Victor. Tomorrow’s a busy day.”

Tomorrow was his birthday. But more importantly, it was Victor’s launch to space day. It was already 11:45PM and for some reason, he couldn’t sleep. He didn’t move, speak or anything but just laid there listening to Victor’s heartbeat for the last time in a long while.

Victor was incredible. He was the best cosmonaut, engineer, friend, boyfriend, fiancé, husband Yuuri could ever have.

He stared at the clock, watching the time pass while staying still like he was asleep. Victor could only see Yuuri’s hair the way he was curled like this.

His thoughts were a plague of both good things and bad things. As much as he tried to focus on the good things such as their goal, he couldn’t brush off the initial fears he had such as loneliness and danger.

Yuuri made a little countdown in his head as the second hand ticked to 11:59. He could only imagine that it would be the same when Victor was already up in his soyuz capsule and completed preflight checks.

Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two… one…

* * *

 

Victor wasn’t having the best sleep, either.

He really should’ve asked for some melatonin or something else that would help him get to sleep.

With Yuuri pressed to his chest the way he was, Victor buried his face in the dark mop of Yuuri’s hair and breathed in the scent of his shampoo. Peach cherry blossom. Victor would miss that comforting scent.

He’d also miss the one that the scent was coming from.

Victor would miss squishing Yuuri’s cheeks, feeling his hair slide through his fingers, his plump lips, his nose scrunching up when he was disgusted, his pretty cinnamon brown eyes and the thick lashes that framed them, the tinge of pink permanently settled on his cheeks, the almost invisible dusting of light freckles across the bridge of his nose and the apples of his cheeks, his cute chin that Victor loved to kiss, his ears that would burn bright pink when he was embarrassed, his sensitive jawline, his neck that was perfect for sucking marks into, his sharp collarbones, his heart that Victor could feel beat inside his chest, his cute pink nipples, his thin arms that felt wonderful wrapped around Victor’s waist, his soft hands that Victor loved to hold, his soft belly, the dip of his thick hips, his pillowy ass that Victor loved to squeeze, his thick thighs, his pretty dick that Victor loved to play with, his long legs, his cute ankles, his pretty feet.

Victor wouldn’t only miss the physical aspects, though.

There was a lot more that he’d long for during his journey.

It hit twelve, and Victor smiled. It was the day to celebrate all of those things that he loved about his husband.

“Happy birthday, my perfect husband.” He knew Yuuri wasn’t asleep, so he tilted the younger man’s chin up and brought him into a sweet kiss. “I love you so, so much. You’ll never even know.”

* * *

 

Soon as he hit zero, instead of ‘lift off’, he was startled by the sound of his husband’s voice greeting him for his birthday.

Yuuri knew that was absolutely still. Still enough that one could be fooled thinking that he was asleep. But his husband knew better. He knew he wasn’t asleep just because he didn’t move.

Maybe it was because of his slightly ragged breaths from thinking too much about what was to come later on in the day.

“Thank you, Victor. I love you. I love you so much.”

He returned the kiss ever so sweetly and tightened his arm around him. The two of them never really got the chance to celebrate his birthday the usual way Victor wanted it to be. Extravagant parties, dinners, going out and all that. This year was void of it. And it was in this experience both of them realized the beauty of simplicity.

That the only thing mattered the most is that they were there for each other.

That’s true love.

And that’s what counts.

* * *

 

Victor smiled and placed a soft kiss to Yuuri’s forehead.

“Get some rest. Both of us have a big day in a few hours,” he chuckled sadly. He wished he didn’t have to go, but that was clear without saying.

The big day was here.

The big day that the rest of the world was waiting excitedly for, and the day both Yuuri and Victor were dreading.

Victor could almost hear the gears turning in Yuuri’s head. He couldn’t scold Yuuri for thinking too much when he was doing the same.

Those last few hours together seemed like a handful of minutes.

Time seemed to fly by.

Victor could only wish that time would go by this quickly while he was in space.

He looked over at the clock.

3:23AM.

Time seemed to fly in just the blink of an eye.

He hadn’t gotten one wink of sleep.

“Yuuri,” Victor whispered. “I don’t want to go anymore.”


	23. Sun and Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moment of truth. The day they had been dreading. Victor's about to launch off the Earth and Yuuri had gone missing before the launch.

_“Yuuri,” Victor whispered. “I don’t want to go anymore.”_

When Yuuri was just about to dip into a light sleep, Victor’s voice woke him back up to alertness. He needs to sleep but both of them couldn’t. They were both anxious for this day. The last time Yuuri couldn’t sleep like this was the night before his wedding.

Now Yuuri wasn’t able to sleep due to his anxiety.

“You’ve said that again before.” He mumbled. “But I don’t want to either.”

Just this last time, Yuuri allowed himself again to cry. For some strange reason however, his eyes were dry and he somehow ran out of tears to shed.

“Maybe you can secretly take me with you.”

Of course that was a joke.

But at the back of Yuuri’s mind,

“I’m serious.”

He knew what the answer would be. He knew what he would say. Space is dangerous, he knew. But if Victor was going down with the danger, Yuuri wanted to go down with him.

For better or for worse, after all.

“We don’t have to stay here.”

* * *

 

Victor chuckled and pulled Yuuri closer. As much as he wished he could, he couldn’t bring Yuuri along with him on the journey.

“I can’t. You don’t have any space training. It’s too dangerous. And even if you did have training, I wouldn’t want you to go anyways. It’s too risky.”

He’d had nightmares about Yuuri attending the expedition, and something always seemed to go wrong. Victor didn’t know what he’d do if that would actually come true.

“I don’t even know how I would smuggle you into space,” Victor chuckled.

“I want you safe on the earth. Three years won’t be so long, right?” Even if he said that, he himself didn’t believe it, either. Three years was too long.

“Wait for me. I’ll always come back to you.”

Victor looked at Yuuri’s sad eyes and rubbed the tip of his nose against his husband’s.

“I’ll always come back. I promise.”

He squeezed Yuuri’s soft hands within his own.

* * *

 

“I know but… you know Earth isn’t always that safe either.”

At least, not as dangerous as being in space was due to the unpredictability of scenarios. Fires are unpredictable, health care is unavailable and being stuck in an environment only as large as a football field for years can be very daunting.

Of course, Yuuri’s job was on the ground.

He wanted to argue and think about the dangers here on the ground such as natural calamities, accidents, crime and so much more– including being alone in the period of his health uncertainties.

“Yeah, it’s only three years. We have eternity to be together.”

Yuuri succumbed to the fate that there was just no going back. The gentle squeeze of his hand and the assurance of Victor’s return calmed him down and just a moment after, he surrendered to the weight of his eyes.

It was already five hours into his sleep did Yuuri started to have a nightmare about Victor going missing in space. His forehead was coated in beads of sweat, head turning side to side and mumbling incoherent words along with Victor’s name.

“N-Nooo… not… true.. ’ll, kill.. myself if he’s–”

* * *

 

Victor drifted on the edge of sleep and wakefulness for the next few hours. He couldn’t stay awake, nor could he stay asleep. It was a calm state of mind to be floating in.

He idly stroked his fingers through Yuuri’s soft hair.

When the other began shifting around and throwing his head from side to side, Victor’s heavy eyelids slid open. He glanced at Yuuri’s face and scrunched his eyebrows up.

He wiped a bit of sweat from Yuuri’s forehead.

Victor heard his name fall from Yuuri’s lips along with some other words that he couldn’t quite make out.

“Yuuri?” He whispered, placing a hand on his cheek.

Kill himself? What?

Victor instantly shot up in bed and leaned over Yuuri, shaking his shoulders. “Yuuri! Wake up! Yuuri, you’re –” he made Yuuri sit up as well.

“Yuuri, you’re here, whatever you were dreaming about wasn’t real, okay? You’re here now,” Victor said softly, pulling Yuuri into a comforting hug.

* * *

 

Yuuri let out a scream when he finally managed to open his tearful eyes. He was panting really hard and his hands were shaking.

He checked his surroundings, orienting himself of where he was and what was happening. The dream felt too real. Too real.

Yuuri started to sob, eyes wide and he reached for Victor’s face.

“Where am I?” he immediately asked. “Victor? Is that you?”

He placed his hand on his thighs, ran it over the sheets and took in the unfamiliar surroundings.

This wasn’t home. Not anywhere he knew.

“Please… I don’t know if this is real. I don’t know if I’m real.”

He cupped his eyes and let out a loud cry. Yuuri hiccuped and cried so hard like he was grieving for losing his husband in space.

But he was here. Right next to him but this doesn’t feel so real.

“Victor, I need you. I’m so scared alone. I can’t live without you. Give me back my husband. Give him back!”

He cried furiously, terrified and couldn’t breathe.

* * *

 

Victor had dealt with Yuuri’s anxiety and dissociation episodes frequently. He was used to the sudden bursts of sobs and panic by now. It wasn’t something that worried him anymore because now he knew how to care for them.

He wiped the tears from Yuuri’s cheeks. “Yes, yes it’s me,” he replied softly, kissing Yuuri’s forehead. “We’re in the quarantine room. You slept here last night with me.”

Victor moved the blankets to the side and held onto Yuuri, rubbing soothing circles into his back.

“You’re real. You’re here. Your nightmare wasn’t real. I haven’t gone anywhere yet, darling. I’m still here.”

He cradled his husband’s head to his chest and kissed the top of his head. Whatever Yuuri had dreamt of was clearly entirely too frightening.

“You’re not alone, Yuuri. Look at me. Look at me! I’m right here! Nobody took me from you, and nobody will. I’m here. I’m here. I’m here. We’re in the quarantine room right now, Yuuri.”

Victor snuck a hand up Yuuri’s leg until it rested on his thigh.

“Take some deep breaths, okay?”

* * *

 

He gave the soft skin of his inner thigh a sharp pinch between his fingers to try and startle his brain into reality.

“Give him back! Give him… back to me.”

Yuuri tried to breathe. Even though shaky, he still took deep breaths to try and ground himself to Victor’s touch. He didn’t feel real. Nothing was real right now until Victor assured him that he hadn’t left and oriented him of his whereabouts.

He turned to his husband, staring at his face. His blue eyes, the perfect sculpt of his cheeks and that beautiful nose and heart-shaped lip.

Victor wasn’t dead. Not dead. He was alive.

Yuuri checked the clock and looked back at Victor. He doubted the setting. His dream was so frightening and scared him so much that he felt like he time traveled.

“Victor, please don’t go.” he desperately begged. “I don’t want this. I don’t like all of this!”

His legs were numb, his hands were numb. Everything just felt so disconnected.

* * *

 

Victor brushed Yuuri’s hair back from his face and cupped his cheeks within his palms, forcing the other to look up.

“Hey, hey,” he started. “I’m here. I’m not going anywhere yet. I’m here.”

He pressed several kisses to Yuuri’s lips, even if he couldn’t feel them being reciprocated.

“I don’t like it either,” Victor sighed. He wished he could promise his frightened husband he wouldn’t go, but they both knew he had to.

His heart broke.

Yuuri was so upset over this.

“Remember the day we got married?” Victor asked, trying to distract Yuuri and ground him from the dissociation. “When we danced together and had cake, when you got wasted and did some sexy dancing,” he laughed.

“Remember Las Vegas. What did we do? What did we see? Tell me, Yuuri,” Victor demanded. “Norway. What did we do there? What did we see? What happened? What about Barcelona?”

Victor held Yuuri and gently rocked him back and forth.

“We’ll have more of those times when I come back, right? We can make more good experiences come out of this short, unhappy time.”

* * *

 

“Don’t go. Don’t go…”

Yuuri stared at Victor for the longest time, tracing all the lines of his husband’s face. He was not missing. He was here. He was alive. Victor was speaking. This was his husband’s voice.

He needed to connect.

Slowly Yuuri tried to recall everything from all the settings Victor enumerated. The experiences were starting to come back to him as he was rocked back and forth like a scared little child.

“Vegas… Lambo. Casino. Show.” he started out. “Norway… Penguins, Bears, Seals. Barcelona…”

He was quiet for a moment.

“Church… My ring inside your butt, Dr. Dick, you pooped on your pants.”

Finally there was a snicker. Yuuri was starting to ground himself and make sense of the surroundings.

Of course, how could he not, right? Of all the things that grounded him, his wedding was now his new favorite memory.

“Okay wait, I don’t remember doing a sexy dance at the reception.” he raised a brow.

* * *

 

Victor rocked Yuuri from side to side like a ship at sea on a lost, confused ocean. He held Yuuri in his lap and gently hushed him as he did.

“Good job, keep going…” he encouraged when Yuuri stopped speaking.

He scrunched his nose up next.

“I believe you left out the part where you pooped your pants as well. You’ve also peed your pants, too. You can’t leave vital parts out of the story, Yuuri.”

Victor squeezed Yuuri’s waist happily.

“Hmm, perhaps you should ask Phichit for the photos and recordings. You were quite a hit. Stripped down to your underwear and worked a pole,” he laughed.

“The best and only wedding I’ve ever had…”

Victor gave Yuuri a sweet kiss.

“That wedding was my promise to you that I’ll always come back. I’m not leaving you forever. I’ll always be back for you.”

He could only hope that was true, and he could only hope that Yuuri would believe it, even if it could potentially turn out to be a promise he’d never complete.

* * *

 

Yuuri wanted to believe in every word Victor said about him coming back. Astronauts had come and go these days without a hitch. But being one of the most important expeditions lasting for three years, it posed more threat than any other expedition.

What if Victor gets sick up there?

There’s no doctor up there.

Yuuri wished he could come. This was a biomedical experiment. He didn’t understand why he couldn’t come when he was the main person working with Victor for the entire expedition.

In cases of health emergencies, Yuuri could argue that he would be able to help.

“Are you sure you can’t just slid me inside the cargo bags? I don’t need a space suit. The inside is fine, right?”

Silly Yuuri, still stubborn. Of course he’d need a space suit even if he was just inside the Soyuz. It would have been dangerous if even Victor himself didn’t have one and he was already given the safest spot in the Soyuz, not in the cargo.

A ring from the desk phone beside the bed interrupted the two. Victor didn’t have to pick it up as it functioned like a speaker like in the glass room.

“Vitya, wake up! Breakfast. We’re going to be very busy.”

The gruff voice wasn’t hard to recognize. Yakov wanted them to get started ASAP.

* * *

 

“I can’t smuggle you into space, as much as I’d love to. It would be dangerous for both of us. You’d die without a space suit, and I’d die when they found out about me smuggling a human onto the Soyuz,” Victor laughed.

He playfully flicked Yuuri’s wrist.

“You’re very stubborn, you know. But that’s one of the reasons why I love you.”

Victor jumped when he heard that familiar, gruff voice from the phone nearby. He huffed and hung his head.

“Fine,” he responded like a grumpy teenager, grabbing ahold of Yuuri’s hand for a second before he went to change into some casual clothes.

Every step he took towards getting ready meant he was all that much closer to leaving Yuuri.

He didn’t want to.

He tried to procrastinate as much as he possibly could.

Victor slipped Yuuri’s shirt off and replaced it with his own pajama shirt that he had worn to bed. He knew it would be comforting to the Japanese man. While manhandling Yuuri into the shirt, he landed a quick smack to his ass for good measure.

“Mm, the food here isn’t too great. At least I get to eat with you, though. That makes it better I think.”

* * *

 

That smack in the ass had Yuuri yelping– breath hitching when his husband landed a sharp smack on his ass.

“Hey!”

Yuuri couldn’t help but hold the rounded collar of the shirt that was way too large for him and took in his husband’s scent. He wondered how long this scent would last if he didn’t wash it. But that would be gross.

He’ll miss this when he goes to sleep tonight. The scent of this shirt would be the only thing about Victor’s body that would be left of him when he leaves at 18:00.

9 hours to go.

Breakfast was in a nice dining room along with the other two astronauts, Yakov, and some officers. Yuuri felt quite out of place. He hid behind Victor who was walking in only his pajamas and a thin, loose jacket.

“About time you got here,” Yakov said through his coffee.

Eyes were on Yuuri, making it so uncomfortable for the poor Japanese doctor.

“I don’t think I’m allowed here.”

There wasn’t a seat for him on the table much because he was an uninvited guest.

* * *

 

While walking into the dining room with Yuuri following behind him, Victor tiredly waved at Yakov and the others through a yawn.

It was clear that neither of them had slept very well throughout the night.

And they’d slept in the same bed.

Yuuri looked especially untidy.

And he was wearing Victor’s shirt.

Confused, he narrowed his eyes at a giggle that left Chris’ lips.

“It’s okay,” Victor assured, gripping Yuuri’s hand. He walked over and took his seat at the table and pulled his husband into his lap, nuzzling his nose against the younger man’s neck.

“There we go. Problem solved.”

Victor began picking at his breakfast, pushing bites of strawberry and pineapple against Yuuri’s lips and ushering him to eat as well. He fed his husband spoonfuls of cereal and bites of toast.

“I love you,” he said without any real reason, just because he could, and he sometimes realized he loved Yuuri at random moments so he felt the need to express them whenever those feelings arose.

* * *

 

This had got to be the weirdest breakfast he’s ever had. With him perched on Victor’s lap, everyone on the table gave him piercing gazes. Yuuri’s hair was standing all over, ruffled and untidy with some of the sweat that he had from that awful nightmare on his forehead.

Maybe not from the nightmare but rather from the embarrassment of having to sit on his husband’s lap while in front of not only Chris and JJ but officers and directors.

This wasn’t what he wanted to look like facing such important people.

Yuuri wasn’t sure if he was going to get the fork from Victor’s fingers or just bite from the fork due to the eyes glancing at him at every other bite. They must be here for something important but they wouldn’t be able to talk about it with him around.

Instead, he made quick work and ate the food being offered to him at the latter manner. He pulled Victor’s free hand and opened his palm, writing ‘I love you too’.

After breakfast, Yuuri didn’t exactly have anything else to do but watch over Victor’s health right until he leaves his side wearing his suit.

“I’m sorry but you’re going to have to let Yuuri go for a few hours, Vitya. Let him do his job. And you have to prepare and get into your space suit in a couple of hours. The specialists and engineering team had already started to assemble the fuel tanks of the Soyuz and erecting the rocket since early dawn.”

* * *

 

Victor groaned childishly and slumped his shoulders when he was told by Yakov to leave his own husband alone. That really didn’t seem very fair nor did it sound like something that Victor wanted to do whatsoever.

He checked his watch. He still had a few hours until he needed to get into his space suit, which would take about a little under an hour.

That meant he could have another hour with Yuuri.

“Okay,” Victor relented, presumably turning to go back to his quarantine room until he was called for his suit. He began walking down the hall.

But that argument was dropped too easily by Victor. Normally, he’d argue and poke until either Yakov just completely ignored him or allowed the astronaut to do as he pleased. Most of the time it was Yakov who he whined at. Yuuri was a close second.

When Yakov turned away to go check on the other astronauts, Victor whipped around and sprinted the opposite way down the hall, passed the entrance to the room Yakov was in and straight to where he knew Yuuri’s medical room was. He had to slam on his breaks before he smacked face first into the door.

Without knocking, Victor opened the door and walked right in to make himself at home in Yuuri’s temporary little office.

* * *

 

Yuuri took his time taking a ride back to the apartment in the space complex to check on Makkachin and assess the damage if there was any at all.

Thankfully there were none.

Makkachin dashed from the bedroom right into Yuuri’s arms, whining and licking her other daddy’s face to express how antsy she had become waiting for him to come home. The scheduled feeder had done its job well and Makkachin seemed to be eating fine.

Smart as she is, she jumped to grab her leash from the coat hooks and handed it over to Yuuri.

“Oh, Makkachin I have work.”

But the dog wouldn’t take a no for an answer. Yuuri sighed in defeat and finally took her for a walk. For some reason, Yuuri was so tired today. He didn’t have so much energy but he started feeling nauseous several points of the day– including this one where he had to puke in a bush before heading back to the apartment with a satisfied poodle in tow.

Yuuri realized he had been gone for a couple of hours already and he hasn’t even gotten ready for work. Victor’s departure is in six hours and he had to make up for his absence. He had a brisk shower, had a quick lunch and in an hour was ready to fly back to his office where Victor was waiting for so long for him.

Except everything suddenly started to spin under his feet while he was walking to get a ride back to his office. And instead of arriving in his office, he woke up to Phichit’s concerned voice.

“Yuuri, are you awake?”

He snapped back to full alertness.

“What time is it?!” he panicked, searching for a clock and trying to figure out where he was.

“It’s 2. The astronauts are on their way already to the Soyuz site aboard the cosmonaut shuttle bus. If you wanna catch your husband, I can get a special ride for us on one condition.”

“What?”

“I don’t want you fainting so you’re staying on that wheelchair.”

* * *

 

Victor had expected for Yuuri to show up in the office, and he never did. Maybe the Japanese man was taking a nap at the temporary apartment, or something. He hadn’t gotten much sleep at all, so Victor wouldn’t doubt it.

He had the time to make little poorly drawn doodles of Makkachin, Yuuri and himself on some of Yuuri’s sticky notes and stuck them up around his computer monitor and along the walls. Victor also wrote some little notes that all were along the lines of ‘I love you’ and 'your butt is cute’ and hung those up as well.

He’d gone through the whole process of suiting up in his space suit, which was an incredible pain and took a lot of unnecessary effort, he thought.

Plus, it was really awkward to walk around in when he wasn’t in zero gravity.

Victor was a bit disappointed that he hadn’t gotten to touch Yuuri’s skin one last time before liftoff. Hell, he was really disappointed. Where was Yuuri, anyways? Hours have passed.

Upon reaching the cosmonaut shuttle bus station, Victor became incredibly worried.

Had he fallen asleep and forgotten?

Will he not be able to see his husband in person to say goodbye for the next three years?

“Chris, do you know where Yuuri is?” Victor asked, tapping the side of Chris’ helmet. “He’s supposed to be here. He’s… do you think he forgot?”

* * *

 

Chris didn’t exactly like getting his helmet tapped as it created an annoying sound that reverberates throughout the dome no matter how small. It’s annoying, he would complain.

But before he could, he noticed the distress of their commander.

“Yuuri didn’t see you off?” the Swiss man was nothing short of surprised. “Are you sure? He’s not the type to forgets. He’s been dreading for this day, hasn’t he?”

When the bus arrived at the Soyuz site, there was a short blessing for an hour. That would be enough time to get Yuuri to catch up.

“Hurry up, Otabek! We’re going to miss them!” Phichit yelled over the roar of the motorbike. Yuuri was on the side car with his wheelchair tucked in for later.

“Relax, there’s plenty of time. There’s still the Soyuz blessing. We’ll make it before it even finishes.”

At the distance, they could see the Soyuz rocket already erected and tall as a building. The blessing ceremony had the bishop blessing the staff, the crew for the expedition and the Soyuz itself. True to his word, Otabek did make it in time and more to spare. Phichit unfolded the wheelchair and Yuuri just wanted to jump off this side car and run to his husband. This was so unecessary!

The Thai doctor and Khazak rescue officer rushed him to the spectators area where the three astronauts were about to make their march towards the rocket.

“Victor!” Yuuri cried as hard as he could in this open space. “Victor!!!”

* * *

 

Victor already had his helmet and Yuuri worried he wouldn’t be able to hear him. Otabek and Phichit helped him call the commander until they got his attention.

Everything up until the point where he was walking up to board the Soyuz rocket was numb. Victor couldn’t pay much attention to anything. When he was younger, he thought that this would be the most exciting part in being an astronaut. Right now, he didn’t feel much of anything.

He felt disappointed. Sad. Lonely. Let down. Anxious. Worried. Scared. Nervous.

Victor didn’t want to go.

Especially when he had no idea where Yuuri was or how he was doing.

Now he really, really didn’t want to go. Victor felt like he had left the oven on at home. Except that oven was Yuuri and he had no idea where Yuuri was or if he was even coming.

Victor had to hide the depressing expression on his face when he was spoken to by any of the other crew members.

He began to walk to the loading dock. He didn’t want to go. He could just turn back – right now he could just turn around and –

Now he had a reason to.

Otabek, Phichit and Yuuri were screaming his name at the tops of their lungs. Victor was surprised he had even heard it through his helmet, which he quickly flipped open. He felt a few stray tears slip from his eyes and drip down his face. Relief flooded his system.

As fast as he could in the stupid space suit, Victor turned and sprinted back where he had started. He ran to where the spectator area was and almost barreled into Yuuri. The stupid space suit was in the way of his hug.

“Yuuri, Yuuri,” Victor gasped, running a gloved hand through his hair. “Yuuri, I thought you forgot about me, where the hell were you? Oh my god,” he rambled, pressing kisses all over his face. “What happened to you? Why are you in a wheelchair?”

* * *

 

Yuuri’s desperate calls for his husband could damage his vocal chords but it was worth it. He didn’t care. All he needed was to see his Victor before they leave for three years.

When Victor turned, Yuuri’s chest lifted and watched with teary eyes as the commander sprinted back to him. A knot formed in his throat as Victor barrelled right into him, knocking a sob out of his throat as tears spilled down his cheeks.

“God, I made it… I made it.” he cried into Victor’s kisses. “Thank god… I made it. Victor… I’m so sorry.”

Phichit teared up at the scene unfolding before him.

“He was found unconscious in the grounds near your apartment.” the Thai doctor explained. “I didn’t want him fainting and falling with the emotional stress.”

Yuuri could hardly listen to Phichit’s explanation but he just wanted to get as much of Victor before he left. He cupped the Russian cosmonaut’s cheeks and with a wobbly smile, he stared hard at his face as if to memorize the last close look he would have of his husband for the next three years.

“Listen… take care of yourself, Victor. I’ll take care.. of myself.. for you. I will talk to you… every day. At work. Every night, we’ll video call. Fall asleep together. Okay?”

The hiccups made it so hard for him to talk.

“I’ll wait for your call when you get to the ISS. Be safe. God bless you. I’ll miss you. I love you so much, Victor…”

He pulled him for another hug and a firm, deep kiss to engrave the feeling of his mouth in his.

Yakov only looked expectantly at Victor and didn’t scold him. He knew how important this was. But they must be going.

“Go.” Yuuri breathed, voice cracked from crying. “Go, Victor. I love you. I love you.”

* * *

 

Victor was busy picking Yuuri up and swinging him around in his arms when he heard Phichit’s explanation as to why his husband was now suddenly confined to a wheelchair which he had just torn him out of.

“Why? You can’t keep fainting, Yuuri,” Victor laughed, trying to lighten the mood, but he knew there was an underlying reason as to why Yuuri kept fainting. It could be lethal. He didn’t want to think about that right now, not ever.

He kissed Yuuri roughly, trying to get as much as him of he could.

“Yes,” Victor sighed, his voice unstable from crying. “You take good care of yourself, alright? Especially now. I expect daily reports on your health,” he chuckled. “It’s mandatory now, just as my health reports are mandatory as well.”

He tried to wipe away the tears trailing down his cheeks. God, he didn’t want to leave. He was excited, yes, but there was still the heavy feeling of dread in his gut.

“You be safe,” he retaliated. “I love you. I love you so much. I’ll miss you more than you know,” Victor hiccuped on a sob, his arms wrapped tightly around Yuuri. “I’ll be back soon. Just wait. Wait for me, Yuuri. I love you.”

Victor pulled Yuuri into one last kiss, his lips fitting perfectly against the other’s. He cupped the Japanese man’s cheeks and stared into his big brown eyes, shiny with tears.

“Every time you feel alone, look up at the stars, okay? I’ll be looking right back at you. I promise.”

He set Yuuri back down reluctantly and turned. He couldn’t look back, he couldn’t or else he’d run right back into Yuuri’s arms, he couldn’t –

Victor ran back to where he was supposed to be, blowing one last kiss at Yuuri before boarding the rocket. He swore his heart was being torn out of his chest.

* * *

 

He felt a sense of pride, sadness but happy for Victor to chase his dream as he watched him run back to catch up to the two other. Yuuri engraved on his skin the last touch he had of the man he loved most until the next three years. He caught the kiss his husband blew to him and pressed it against his own lips.

Phichit gave his friend a pair of small binoculars to help him see Victor up there. Yuuri kept his eyes on Victor even until elevator lift of the launch dock rose up to the Soyuz capsule. In goes Chris– and Yuuri waved his arms furiously at Victor who was waving back at him before he disappeared inside the rocket.

But wait, the door just shut?

JJ was so busy waving at all his Canadian supporters and fans and family. He was demanding more cheers and waves from the people he would leave behind. Once he was just about to go inside, he almost bumped right on the capsule door.

“Hey!” he banged on the door. “The door shut! Open the hatch!”

Yuuri let out a hearty laugh seeing JJ from the distance until Yakov ordered that the hatch be opened for the Canadian to come in. Chris was kind of disappointed but enjoyed the laughs he shared with Victor sealing out JJ from the rocket.

“Preflight sequence initiated. Flight Engineers Giacometti and Leroy to begin procedure as mission control checks all configurations.” Seung Gil’s stoic voice sounded off the Soyuz capsule.

“Preflight conditions met and cleared.” Chris confirmed on his end after pressing buttons here and there, turning dials and pulling some levers and switches.

“All green.” Leroy followed.

This is it.

“Commander Nikiforov, we’re ready for take off in T minus 15 seconds.”

* * *

 

“Darn,” Victor grinned, giving Chris’ shoulder a little nudge. “Too bad we hadn’t left earlier…” he snorted when JJ finally came into the rocket hatch and got settled in his seat behind the Russian man.

“Transferring to internal orbital power,” he confirmed, hearing Seung Gil go over all of the configurations. He turned on the internal air pressure regulator with a flick of a switch, then glanced out of the large window. He could see almost all of Russia if he tried hard enough.

Ten.

“Go for auto sequence start,” Victor spoke into his headset, pulling up his keyboard off to the side. He tried to see where Yuuri was.

Nine.

“Primary control over all of the vehicle’s functions received.”

Eight.

Victor could feel the rumbling erupt from the chemically powered engines shake throughout the rocket. He wished he could feel Yuuri’s hand assuringly squeezing his own.

Seven.

He wondered if Yuuri knew where he was sitting in the rocket. Probably. He hoped so.

Six.

No turning back now.

Five.

He felt a surge of excitement electrify his body.

Four.

Smoke was visible from outside of the window.

Three.

It was finally happening.

Two.

Yuuri was watching him. He’d be right by his side the whole way. Victor clenched his eyes shut and bit his tongue, preparing for the final jolt.

One.

“Boost ignition, and we have lift off!”

“We have lift off, on the Soyuz STM-02D carrying Commander Victor Nikiforov, Flight Engineers Christophe Giacometti and Jean Jacques Leroy on a 3-Year Journey aboard the International Space Station.”

* * *

 

Yuuri joined his fingers together, pressing his fingers against his ring. In his pocket was the box with the heartbeat ring Victor gave him for their wedding. He brought out the ring and slipped it on his finger. He could feel Victor’s anxious heartbeat as the countdown began.

This is it.

No more going back.

This is real. And it’s happening now.

The sky was lit brightly by the thrust of the boosters’ fire. The rocket lifted off the ground and steadily accelerated up the sky. A knot in his throat formed and Yuuri stifled a sob and sniffled as his husband made his way up to the stars. He kissed the ring on his hand.

Nothing can ever disconnect us from each other.

“This is mission control. All parameters and systems nominal. The first stage of the Soyuz flight reporting all looks good. Entering the second stage in approximately 180 seconds.”

Everyone in the spectators’ area started to disperse and the directors and other astronauts’ families moved to the conference room where they could watch the status of the flight through the Soyuz cameras.

“Come on, Yuuri. Let’s watch inside.”

Yuuri halts Phichit’s pushing and looked back into the dim sky to distinguish the Soyuz from the stars. It wasn’t hard when the area had barely any light pollution.

“Be safe,” he said under his breath and turned to have Otabek and Phichit take him back inside to watch Victor and the crew via the projector screen.

  
“Be safe, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have Sun and Moon! Another song we listened to when Yuuri was chasing Victor as he was walking to the rocket. But hey, it's happening. Victor's finally going to space!


	24. Long Distance Pillow Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Expedition 64 crew members successfully lift off the Earth into space. Victor is miles away from Yuuri and yet it they are still inseparable at bedtime.

Victor really didn’t have to do much now that the rocket was off of the ground and everything was performing nominally. He couldn’t believe it. This was the thing he’d been waiting for his entire life, yet the thing he’d recently come to dread the most.

He closed his eyes and allowed himself to just relax although the butterflies in his belly wanted him to do otherwise.

Already he was missing Yuuri.

He’d see him on a screen soon.

Victor smiled and looked at the tiny camera in the corner. He gave a small wave with his gloved hand, then held his ring finger up to the glass of his helmet and tried to kiss it.

“Second stage already? Wow,” Victor hummed. The seconds seemed to fly by so fast when literally flying really fast. “We’ll be entering orbit in no time, then.”

Sunlight seeped into the window once they became closer to the third stage.

His heart felt like it was beating a million miles an hour, just as they were traveling at over a million miles an hour.

So close.

Victor knew this giddy feeling would dissipate about a day after being on the ISS when he’d finally realize the severity of the situation. Yuuri wasn’t there waiting for him on the ISS.

He tried not to think about that now. Instead, he focused on the feeling of vibrations shivering throughout his body from all of the tons of thrust propelling them towards outer space.

* * *

Yuuri was rolled into the conference where some of the directors and officers were sitting. His bestfriend had him rest on one of the couches at the side while watching the live feed of the Soyuz launch. There was a camera on the window showing the progress and view outside and a couple of cameras inside the capsule where the three astronauts were inside.

“A Soyuz docking is tricky.” Otabek casually said, taking a seat in one of the chairs by the couch. “It could take anywhere around six hours to two days if you’re very unfortunate.”

A person stepped in and joined.

“Yeah but the old man has some real good luck. The ISS was close by. Docking can take only up to three hours tops.”

They all snapped their heads to the source of the comment.

“Yurio!” Yuuri’s grin was wide to see the younger Russian.“You and Otabek work for the search and rescue right? How did you know?”

He casually pointed at the screen. The trajectory of the Soyuz was in sync with the ISS. The video feed inside the Soyuz was flickering but he could make out his dorky husband kissing the back of his hand and clinking with the glass of his helmet.

Yuuri missed him already.

He checked his ring and noticed the red line streaking across the dark material slow down compared to before.

* * *

 

Victor was supposed to be keeping track of all of the computer data and pressure gauges on the dash ahead of him. Three more hours, it looked like. He stared at the trajectory scan, watching the estimated distance diminish by the second.

He was mesmerized by the sight of layers and layers of different atmospheres flying past him outside of the thick window.

It was kind of hard to believe he was flying in a giant tin can away from Earth.

The thought that he would be entering the last layer of any semblance of Earth soon was exhilarating yet terrifying.

Of all the people in the world, there was only a small portion that have been this far.

Victor couldn’t help but grin to himself.

They made it into orbit soon enough.

He was finally where he’d been aiming to go his entire life. The vastness of space was incredible; so open and void of anything man made besides a few lost satellites. He felt like he was swimming in an ocean of pitch black water and specs that seemed further away.

“Wow,” Victor gasped, trying to get a closer look. If he wouldn’t be in trouble later, he would’ve unbuckled his belt to lean forward towards the window. His face was lit up like a child’s on Christmas morning.

* * *

 

“C'mon, Yuuri, just rest your eyes for a moment. You look awful right now.”

Phichit watched his bestfriend who was lying down on the couch with his eyes just fluttering heavy. He was so sleepy, exhausted and emotionally overwhelmed with his last minute farewell. It hasn’t been a full day without his husband. More like he was away just a little over than an hour.

“Are you alright? You look pretty run down. We’ll wake you up when they’re close to the space station.”

Otabek was quite concerned with the Japanese doctor’s condition. After all, Phichit had just yanked him out of his day off and asked him to bring them to the launch site carrying a wheelchair onboard.

Yuuri hummed in gratitude and allowed the exhaustion to take over. The memories of Victor before his flight lulling him to sleep.

Another hour and a half passed and Yuuri was woken up by the voices of his companions.

“Yuuri, wake up. They’re almost docking.”

Phichit’s voice shook him awake and Yuuri’s eyes shot open when he heard his husband’s voice over the speaker reporting their status.

* * *

 

“Decreasing phasing angle,” Victor spoke through the speaker. “Last phase complete. Entering target line in… hmm, sixty seconds, I would say.”

The view from the circular window outside of the Soyuz was incredible.

Blue. The color of the planet from far, far away.

The most human color.

“Thrusters are set to turn off,” he said, typing in a few buttons. “Prepare for a big jolt!”

The thrusters were switched off and the Soyuz came to a halt, harshly throwing all three astronauts forward in their seats.

Victor laughed and glanced back out at the Earth. “Oh! Hey, is Yuuri there? If he is, Yuuri, look!” He tossed his clipboard up and it was floating, seemingly stuck in the air without the lack of gravity. “Isn’t that cool?” He snatched his floating clipboard before it could get too far away.

“Whoops,” he forgot that they were supposed to be catching up to the ISS, and luckily, he started the engine once they were in the correct line of fire.

“Initiating rendezvous,” Victor grinned. He grabbed for the camera that was recording them and positioned it to look out of the window as they headed towards the ISS. “Isn’t that crazy? It’s so weird to think that all of you guys are down there on that big blue ball.”

* * *

 

Yuuri’s mouth was just parted open when he watched Victor show him his clipboard floating up from the lack of gravity. His husband made it safely up there. The feed was a little too blurry but he could tell his husband out of the three people bundled in the capsule.

“Victor! Victor can you hear me?” the Japanese doctor wobbled on his feet, dizzy from suddenly standing up.

“He can’t hear you, pig.” Yurio answered, not bothering to pull his eyes away from his phone.

Sadly Victor couldn’t see him yet nor could Yuuri communicate to the cosmonaut until he gets inside the ISS to join the other three inside.

All Yuuri could do was watch him for now.

The hatch was opened and the three men inside the Soyuz were being welcomed by the others inside.

“He’ll be in contact soon. He just has to change out of the suit and we’ll be able to connect to him.” Otabek explained.

* * *

 

The transition from the Soyuz rocket to the ISS was quite easy, and the cargo they helped bring in wasn’t too bad as well, partly due to the fact of zero gravity and not having to completely lift heavy things.

Victor struggled out of his suit as fast as he could when he was in the transition sector. The feeling of weightlessness was terribly entertaining, he’d learned, after five whole minutes of being out of the heavy suit.

After greeting the rest of the staff aboard the ISS, Victor went to explore the entire station.

His little bed compartment wasn’t too bad, either. Even if everything seemed crowded, the entire ISS was pretty roomy.

Victor was already springing off of the walls and launching into front flips. At least they’d get the next few days to settle in and explore everything there was.

He went to go find his computer monitor and tapped on the screen, connecting to ground control. Once the connection was secure and he was visible down to Earth, he flashed a big grin.

“Helloooo, here we are on the ISS! We made it safely! I think all three of us are a bit tired, but other than that we’re doing great!” Victor reported. He looked behind him at Chris who was gliding towards him.

* * *

 

Chris floated towards Victor and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

“Hey Victor, I think we’re supposed to call from–”

“Vitya, go to the broadcasting segment, I’ve got the others to set up the main camera and screen there to call from mission control and the conference.” Yakov ordered from his call.

Yuuri was excited to see Victor again on the screen but had to pause when the call was cut again so that they could transfer to a bigger conference call.

“Georgi, connect us to the main ISS line.”

Without delay, the Russian man leading ground control connected to a conference call with the ISS, ground control and the conference room where Yakov, the astronauts’ families and some of the officers and directors stayed.

“Connection established.” Seung Gil confirmed.

“This is ground control Moscow, Expedition 64 crew members can you hear me?” Georgi asked.

Chris adjusted the camera and the screen on their end until it was finally clear and they could see a split screen of the ground control room and the conference room where Yuuri was staying.

Before Victor could say anything through the microphone, JJ snatched it and presented himself to the camera.

“Loud and clear, sir!”

* * *

 

“Y–” Victor was cut off by JJ when he was about to respond and shot a nasty look at the Canadian man. He could hear Yurio’s amused snort from the other line.

He grabbed the microphone back and shoved JJ away. “Apparently we have more than one commander,” he glared at the dark haired, annoying man.

Little did he know, Victor would also be annoying Yakov some, if not more, as well.

The Russian tried to stay still and have a normal call with ground control, but the lack of gravity was way too interesting and he found himself playing around with it.

Victor flipped over, floating upside down while talking to Yakov.

“Ahaha, Yuuri, I wish you could feel this!”

He swam across the ISS broadcasting segment and bounced off of a wall.

“When are you going to send the things for us to work on? Aren’t you sending some E. Coli soon?” Victor questioned. They would be performing a lot of different tests of sorts and he was curious as to what they might be.

He let out a sudden shriek when he noticed that his gold ring was missing from his finger. Victor spotted the shiny metal floating towards the camera and he scrambled after it, snatching it back and sliding it into its rightful place.

“I hope Yuuri didn’t see that,” he mumbled under his breath, staring at the wedding ring.

* * *

 

Yuuri watched in amazement looking at his husband flipping, spinning and bouncing off the walls of the broadcasting segment.

He’s really there. For real now. He’s not on Earth but he’s still existing. Yuuri can still feel his heartbeat around his finger.

When Victor said he wished Yuuri to feel the weightlessness, said husband felt like he was going to puke just imagining himself flipping and bouncing off everywhere.

But flying is a very tempting experience.

Then again, speaking of flying, there was a shimmering object floating near the camera. Victor quickly grabbed for it and Yuuri recognized instantly that his gold ring was floating away.

The beat on his heartbeat ring increased its pace and Yuuri couldn’t help but conclude that it really WAS THEIR WEDDING RING.

“We’ll send you the project briefing first thing tomorrow. For now, I’ll hand the mic to your families.”

Phichit rolled Yuuri closer to the conference camera and handed him over the mic.

“Victor Alexandrovich Nikiforov, I swear I will super glue that ring to your finger if that floats away one more time.”

* * *

 

Victor stared at the camera with a flushed red face and wide eyes. He gulped. Yuuri could actually be terrifying sometimes, even when he was in a wheelchair for whatever reason.

“Okay,” he said sheepishly, giving the camera a cheeky grin.

“How will you super glue it to me if you’re not here, though?” Victor smirked, twirling around.

“And you can’t really go anywhere right now anyways. You’re stuck in that wheelchair,” he said smugly. At least he could still tease his husband while in space. He was worried he’d have to miss doing that.

Victor got to work with doing what he was best at – dicking around. Both with his husband and with exploring new properties.

He grabbed one of the water packets and squirted some out into the atmosphere, and the liquid pearled right in front of his eyes. He stuck his tongue out and caught the blobs of water in his mouth.

“I wonder whose pee I just drank,” he mused.

Even if his husband was thousands of miles away, he still was able to rile him up like he was able to on Earth. He’s pretty lucky he was so far away that Yuuri couldn’t just lunge at him like he would when Victor just teased him a tad far that he couldn’t come up with a good comeback.

“You’re lucky you’re not here Victor Nikiforov or I might have to twist your neck–”

Phichit snatched the mic from the unusually short-tempered Yuuri and pat his back to calm him down. Yurio snorted at the back, quite amused by Yuuri’s sudden snap.

“Chris, don’t forget to take the vitamins every time before you sleep.”

The other astronaut took the mic from Victor and nodded.

“Don’t worry, Phichit. I’ll set a sticky note up on my sleep station.”

The stress was catching up on Yuuri and he just wanted to sleep it off. Probably all the stress from Victor’s departure and then snapping at almost losing his wedding room in the space station.

* * *

 

“Wow,” Victor grinned, triumphant in making Yuuri irritated. Sometimes he really just lived for being a brat. “Haha, would you even be able to reach my neck? You’re about half my height when you’re in that wheelchair! Ohh, perfect blowjob height!”

He could hear Yuri’s snort turn into something like a wheeze in the background. “That’s gross,” the blond commented through his giggles.

Victor gave a shit-eating grin. “It’s true though, isn’t it?”

“I..! Would you stop talking to me about your boy toy giving you a blowjob?! I’m sorry that I don’t constantly think about piggy’s dick!” Yuri retorted, the earlier humor from his voice gone and replaced by venom once again.

“Shame. I think about that almost constantly,” Victor hummed, allowing the lack of gravity to just float him wherever around the space station.

“I hope you get locked out of the ISS.” Yuri said under his breath.

Victor snorted.

“Alright, Vitya. Your projects will be sent tomorrow. You can take the day off for a day to rest and readjust to your surroundings. Chris and JJ you two as well.”

* * *

 

Yuuri finally calmed down after a while of breathing and started to feel sorry for what he said.

He was just about to take the mic to apologize when the two Russians started to talk about his dick in the conference and among mission control.

“Phichit I think I’m going to have a stroke.”

The video call ended with Yuuri failing to tell Victor what he felt but he was going to call him via Skype anyway before they sleep.

He and Phichit took a stopover to have a quick dinner in one of the Roscosmos eateries in the complex with Otabek and Yurio before heading back home to a waiting Makkachin.

After feeding the poodle and taking a shower, Yuuri got settled in the far too empty bed and took his iPad out and dialed Victor on Skype.

* * *

 

Victor busied himself with adjusting to the lack of gravity and navigating the space station. He took the time to converse with the other ISS staff members in the other sectors as well.

He spent most of his time in one of the window pods, watching the Earth from above.

The angle was beautiful. Right now, the ISS was right over a large ocean. He found himself getting lost in the view.

Victor looked around the Earth as well. The vastness of space was nothing to laugh at, and it was terrifying with how large and open space was.

Pitch black. The only light besides the slight smattering of stars was from the bright blue Earth.

He got an alert on his watch that there was an incoming call from Skype, so Victor quickly flipped open one of the tablets propped up on the wall and logged into his account.

Answering the call, he waved at his husband over the grainy video quality. “Hi! Look, I can see our house from here!” Victor laughed, turning the camera towards the miraculous view of the Earth.

“How are you doing down there? I miss you already!”

* * *

 

“How can you see me from over there when the sun’s not up? You can’t see Moscow with the lights off.”

Yuuri wanted to start off the conversation sweet but the first thing leaving his mouth was a takedown. After which was followed by a calming sensation when Victor said he missed him.

“I already miss you too, Victor. The bed feels too big.”

Makkachin heard the voice of his other daddy and hopped on the bed with Yuuri to find the source of his voice.

“Oh, Makkachin must’ve heard you.”

Yuuri sat up and placed Makkachin sitting on his lap and faced the device’s camera in front of her to see Victor.

“Makka, look there’s Victor!”

The poodle was delighted to see even the grainiest image of his dad and started sniffing the screen of the iPad.

* * *

 

Victor beamed when Makkachin appeared on the screen.

“Awe, hello Makka! Keep Yuuri company for me, okay? Spoon up behind him when he’s sleeping. He won’t even know it’s not me, except maybe I’m not as hairy as you,” Victor laughed.

He almost started crying when Makkachin began licking and sniffing the screen.

Then, it truly set in how far away he was from Yuuri.

He swallowed the golf ball in his throat.

It was only going to get harder from here.

Victor rubbed at his eyes and took a deep breath.

“I wonder if I can see my star from here.” He smiled. Probably not, but the sentiment would be nice.

“Maybe you could even pull out the telescope and see the ISS. Not really, but… I think it would be cool if you were able to.”

Victor had the most beautiful view right in front of him. Too bad the image was all pixelated and grainy.

* * *

 

“I don’t think I know where your coordinates are.”

Yuuri felt himself exhale in short quiet bursts as he tried to keep himself from crying. He was tired. He had barely any rest since their last night together and now this was going to be a restless night away from each other.

“But it would be nice if I could.”

He tried to steer the emotions away by changing the topic and instead thought of what Victor was doing up there now.

“How are you up there? Are you about to go to sleep?”

Just at the mention of sleep, Yuuri yawned and stretched a little.

“I’m getting pretty sleepy myself.”

Today had been quite a long day. A roller coaster of emotions and stress.

“How about we talk until we fall asleep? Show me your bed there maybe?”

* * *

 

Victor smiled and nodded. “Yes, I should probably get going to sleep. I have a long three years ahead of me,” he laughed, detaching the iPad from the stand on the wall.

He pushed off of one of the stability bars and floated towards the left hatch and down the Russian wing. Yuuri had a view of all of what was in front of Victor.

“There’s the little kitchen area,” he snickered, pointing to the little assortment of different packaged foods and other cooking utensils. “I wonder if you could send me a dehydrated bowl of katsudon. It wouldn’t taste the same as your cooking, but it would probably be the closest thing I can get right now.”

Upon entering his little secluded cubby room, he shut the door behind him and got situated. “There’s not a lot of room in here, but it’s nice,” Victor mentioned. He flashed his laptop screen and the little pictures he had taped up on the wall of Yuuri and Makkachin.

“It’s going to feel like I’m camping out every night here.” He got tucked into his little sleeping bag bed thing and laughed at how ridiculous he looked on the screen where he could see himself. “Mm, there might even be enough room for you in here, too.”

* * *

 

“Three years and it’s only the beginning of day 1.”

Yuuri watched the tour with amazement. Normally when someone did a tour and moved from one place to another, the camera would shake. But this was as stable as having the camera mounted on some kind of dolly track.

The feed was grainy and a little pixelated but he had a good look of the kitchen area where there were boxes and boxes of assorted dehydrated food.

“I don’t think it’s going to be the same as I would cook Katsudon. But I’ll try to ask Sara if she could help me prepare a dehydrated meal for you then I’ll have it sent up on the next cargo launch.”

He watched Victor come inside what looked like a small padded cabinet and slid inside a sleeping bag.

“I can tell. You look like you’re sleeping in some kind of small phone booth. And I don’t think I can fit in there. Not when you comment about my belly chub.”

Yuuri yawned, evidently getting pretty sleepy.

“Cozy? I’m feeling really sleepy already. I still have work tomorrow. You get to have the day off.”

* * *

 

Victor grinned and shook his head. “Awe, I love your chub. So nice and squishy… ah, I’m going to miss your belly…” he looked off behind the iPad dreamily. “You’d fit in here. We’d just have to squish close together. That’s never been a problem before.”

He turned his laptop off and the only light in the cubby area was from a small control panel’s buttons and the iPad.

“I don’t think this counts as having a day off…” Victor laughed.

“I could be cozier, but you’re not here. I don’t like the feeling of sleeping without you right next to me.”

Victor blew a kiss towards the camera.

“Get some sleep. You’re practically falling asleep right there…” Yuuri’s eyes kept fluttering shut and then snapping back open like his eyelids weighed fifty pounds. It was adorable that he was trying to stay awake just to speak to Victor.

“Ah… don’t hang up, though. I don’t think I can sleep without at least knowing you’re there.”

Victor cuddled into his sleeping bag and allowed his eyes to slide closed.

“I love you.”

* * *

 

“You’re not literally here but it feels like you’re here.” he yawned again. “Good night Victor.”

Yuuri didn’t want to hang up yet but his eyes were starting to weigh a ton, struggling to keep them open. But because of his sappy husband, he was more than willing to stay online in this call until they fall asleep.

“I love you.”

Which wasn’t very long for Yuuri.

In a matter of seconds, Yuuri fell asleep with the iPad propped up on a pillow beside him. His face and squished up to the side and he started to drool in minutes the way his lips were pressed from the side.

Strangely enough too though, Yuuri never really snores but tonight seemed to be an exception.

Either because of his fatigue and all the stress of this doomsday, Yuuri was sleeping soundly. His snores weren’t very loud but even if they were quiet they were still audible.

Makkachin turned away from the snoring man and covered his eyes with his ears. After some time, he hopped off the bed and settled into the laundry instead, making a small bed out of Victor’s dirty clothes Yuuri hadn’t washed yet.

* * *

 

Victor giggled when he saw his husband’s adorable sleeping face; his cheek squished up against the pillow and his lips shiny with drool. He wanted to reach down and kiss him.

Yuuri’s little snores began to lull Victor to sleep.

The day had been stressful; leaving Yuuri which was incredibly emotionally draining, preparing for liftoff which took a considerable amount of time, the whole launching process, and settling into the ISS.

He still had a lot to do on the ISS.


	25. In Sickness and In Health

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Victor remain connected even after a good night's sleep. But on Victor's official day 1 aboard the ISS, he figures how much he should not be there.

Victor began to dream, his head filled with images of finally reuniting with Yuuri after a long three years, and he was only on day one of 1,095.

He’d try to make the most of it, though.

He woke a few hours later to the sound of what sounded like a few rocks or debris knocking against the exterior of the ISS. Victor scrunched his face up and decided that if it were really important then there would be an alarm going off.

He curled up in his sleeping bag again and tried to go back to sleep.

* * *

 When Yuuri awoke, his own iPad was already reaching critical battery life. He was still connected to the call but he could only see nothing but darkness on the other end. There was a small hint of silverhair poking out of the lime green sleeping bag and Yuuri was tempted to wake him.

Instead, he got up, placed the iPad on a charging dock with the call still on. He pulled the curtains open and bright light entered their bedroom as well as lighting the screen on Victor’s end. His face was now visible but it was still grainy.

“Good morning, Victor.” he greeted, poking the screen with his fingernail.

Makkachin started barking at the iPad, getting on his hind legs and standing up to see Victor on that magic flat window. If anything, Makkachin loved leaping and jumping so he jumped over and over just to see where his other daddy was.

“Look, Makkachin’s greeting you. I have work in a while so I’m going to have some breakfast.”

He lifted Makkachin up and allowed the dog to bark over and over to wake up the sleeping astronaut.

“He says wake up!”

* * *

 

Victor flinched when a sudden light flashed from his iPad and left a soft glow over his face. He peeked an eye open, poking his head out of his sleeping bag and squinting at the screen. He missed waking up to a warm body draped over his own, fingers gently carding through his hair.

“Morning,” he greeted through a yawn, reaching an arm out to stretch his muscles. Just as he did, his alarm went off. Just in time.

“Morning, Makka!” Victor smiled, waving at the iPad. He blew a kiss to Yuuri before the other went to go make breakfast.

If he were to pretend, it would almost be like he was still in their bed.

“I’m up, I’m up! Both of you are noisy,” he teased, unzipping his sleeping bag. He worked on getting changed into a new pair of clothes and took his iPad with him when he went to go brush his teeth and wash his face. He didn’t particularly like having to swallow his toothpaste, really.

“Yuuri, wanna watch me pee in a tube?” Victor smirked, dragging the view along with him into the tiny bathroom

* * *

 “Rise and shine, commander.” he laughed, letting Makkachin lick the screen.

He’ll have to clean that later. For now breakfast first!

Yuuri had only whipped up some toast and a cup of hot chocolate for breakfast before returning to his iPad that was docked on the table in their living room. He took a seat on one of the sofas and watched as Victor prepares for his day in space.

“Eww, no way, a tube? Are you saying you also poop in a tube?”

Okay maybe that wasn’t the best topic to talk about since he was eating toast with Nutella spread and hot chocolate.

“This is pretty nice. It’s like we’re still together even if you’re so far away. I can still wake you up by just Makkachin’s barking.”

Normally Yuuri would have the radio on in the morning but right now the only electronic sound he wanted to hear was the voice of his husband coming from the tinny speakers of the iPad.

Okay maybe this is a more viable option.

He pressed one of the buttons in the charging doc and the built in bluetooth speakers connected to the device. Now Victor’s voice was loud enough that it filled the room.

“Why is it everything there’s so cramped? You look like you’re sleeping inside a phone booth. The bathroom looks like a closet too.”

But one more thing Yuuri wanted to see was breakfast.

“So what’s for breakfast up there?”

* * *

 “No, pooping in a tube would be too messy! There’s a little toilet for that with a tube connected to it,” Victor laughed. He gave Yuuri a view of the little bathroom and the tube he was going to use to pee in.

“Being woken up by Makkachin barking is a good way to start the day, but waking up to your kisses is better.”

After he was done casually speaking to his husband over Skype while pissing in a tube, Victor began to float out the main Russian sector.

“We have to save space. Everything is compact because we don’t have unlimited room here,” Victor responded. “Although you’re right, everything does seem like a phone booth or an outhouse.”

He snorted when Yuuri asked what was for breakfast.

“A tortilla with peanut butter and banana slices,” Victor chuckled, docking the iPad on a stand so Yuuri could see him preparing breakfast. It was a hard process, and since it was his first time preparing food in space, it took quite a lot of effort to get used to the lack of gravity thing.

“Bread isn’t a thing here, unless someone’s family sends it up. I doubt it would still taste good by then, though.”

Once he fixed his weird tortilla thing, he took a bite and scrunched his face up. “Freeze dried fruits aren’t too great, neither are the dry tortillas…”

* * *

 

“Gee what a small toilet, Victor. I think you’re going to need to have good aim for this.” he laughed, noting just how small the toilet was.

Yuuri thought he was fortunate to have a toilet that actually had running water instead of one that constantly sucked the poop inside.

Okay, that was getting really uncomfortable each time he glanced at his Nutella sandwich. Thankfully business was real quick having to pee in that… hose. Now it made Yuuri wonder just how females had to pee in this. Sure males could concentrate and control the stream of urine but that wasn’t the same with females, he thought.

Moving on, Yuuri watched as Victor created a sad tortilla sandwich with peanut butter and bananas.

“That’s pretty sad. But how about the other meals? Surely there should be some dehydrated full course meals aboard. I’ve tried some from a research with Sara here I think just a little over a year ago.”

Yuuri thought that Victor would appreciate the effort of sending him a packed Katsudon that would be ready to serve just by adding hot water. He made a mental note to ask Sara later. But now his stomach didn’t seem to feel all too well.

“BE RIGHT BACK!”

Yuuri ran to the bathroom that was just next to the living room and didn’t bother closing the door when he retched out what was so little of a breakfast he had.

* * *

 

Victor shrugged. “I haven’t tried most of the other dehydrated foods… I figured I’d spare myself the trouble for space,” he laughed, biting into his dry tortilla thing. He really wanted Katsudon right now…

“Yuuri?” Victor asked when Yuuri got an uncomfortable look on his face and ran off out of sight.

Was he puking?

The astronaut listened closer, and, yes, that was definitely the sound of retching in the background. Suddenly he wasn’t so hungry anymore, but he knew he should finish his food anyways since it would be wasteful in this environment to toss it out.

“Yuuri? Are you okay?” Victor asked, although he doubted Yuuri would be able to hear him from the speakers on the iPad while he was a room over.

He sent a concerned message to Phichit, asking if the other medical professional would go to check on Yuuri.

Victor still wasn’t sure if Yuuri could hear him over the sound of his vomit hitting the water, but he spoke when he heard the heaving die down.

“Yuuuuri, remember when your test results said you were pregnant? Maybe this is the morning sickness kicking in,” he teased, laughter bubbling in his chest. He took the iPad along with him and docked it at his workstation.

* * *

 

Makkachin stood at the door of the bathroom, whining in concern for the poor vomiting hooman.

When Yuuri finally finished ejecting what little he had for breakfast, he closed the lid and flushed. For a while he just sat there to regain focus on his feet, feeling loopy.

“I’m fine!” he called out from the bathroom, hoping the device’s mic would pick it up.

Slowly, Yuuri returned to his seat on the couch and took a sip of hot chocolate.

“Very funny, Victor. You and I both know biology doesn’t work that way.”

He slumped on the couch and lied down on his side. Yuuri wasn’t feeling too well. He hadn’t felt this awful in his life.

“Victor I think I’m dying.” he groaned playfully, hoping his husband understood it as an exaggeration.

The clock ticked 9am. Yuuri’s shift should start in thirty minutes but he just had no energy to get up at all.

“I’ll ask Phichit if he could just send me the papers I need to do and work from here connected to the network. I don’t feel too good.”

* * *

 

“No, you’re not allowed to die right now. You can die in three and a half years from now.” Victor chuckled. “I won’t let you die right now. It is forbidden.”

He took a sip of water from his weird silver packet thing and typed a few keys into his keyboard.

“Mm, I’ve already asked him to go check on you, so maybe just mention bringing your paperwork over.”

Victor tilted his head and looked back at the screen.

“I wish there was something I could do right now to make you feel better, darling. I’ve already got Phichit on bringing you some hot soup and some movies for you to watch while you’re sick… make sure to put some warm socks on and wrap up in some blankets. Take your temperature as well. I’m allowed to be bossy now since I’m not able to make sure you’re actually doing those things from here…”

He tapped something else into his computer.

“I wonder if I can order things from Amazon from space and have them sent to the house for you…”

Victor clicked around on a few things and his face lit up.

“I can! Oh wow, if I ordered a kit to clone my dick would you send it up here to me? Then I can send it back down! See, we can work around things,” Victor grinned.

* * *

 

“Victor, you can’t be serious, right? You know that the only way things are going down from there would be if you asked another bunch of astronauts going home to come home with it.”

And he didn’t want to know just what the reactions would be if they find out what his husband just sent for him.

“Well that was fast. I was just about to message Phichit to bring me the papers I need to work on.”

He turned on the television at a gesture of the remote and lowered the volume. Morning news.

“Oh look, you’re on the morning news.”

Yuuri turned the iPad to the TV screen to show Victor videos and footage of Victor’s flight up for the three years. And by the looks of it, they even caught the video of Victor running back to him for a hug.

“What the heck?! They even got that! My face looks horrible on camera!”

There was a blanket nearby and Yuuri relaxed on the sofa and draped the thick sheet over himself.

“I may have to file a work from home for a few days, Victor. I don’t think I’m–”

And again, Yuuri bolted to the bathroom to puke.

* * *

 

Victor snorted. “If you’re worried about the other astronauts seeing a dildo model of my dick, I’ll just create a box that opens only when you put a passcode in. Like a locker.”

He squinted his eyes and leaned forward to see more of the TV screen that Yuuri was trying to show him. While Yuuri’s visual Russian was limited compared to his spoken Russian, Victor felt exactly the same as he tried to read the headlines scrolling across the screen, too blurred by the glare from the light.

“Ah,” Victor grinned, “that’s cute, though! Look at you! Your cheeks get all swollen when you cry… chubby cheeks,” he cooed, throwing both of his hands in Yuuri’s vision and pinching his forefingers to his thumbs as if mimicking the act of pinching Yuuri’s cute cheeks.

“Y– okay, I wish Phichit would hurry up and get there,” Victor sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He was really worried about Yuuri now.

(He might’ve sent two or three messages that were particularly rude to Phichit to try and hurry him along. A little blackmail might’ve been added, too.)

“Yuuri?!” He yelled, trying to get his voice to carry through the tiny speakers and into the bathroom. “Are you – is there anything even coming up anymore? Or is it just stomach acid?!”

* * *

 

Yuuri felt his throat burn up when he vomited almost nothing but hot chocolate and water and stomach acid. The force of the vomiting had him sniffling and his face was coated with a thin sheen of sweat mixed with tears.

“What is happening to me.” he whispered to himself, breath shaking.

His heart was trying to leap out of his chest. He could feel his pulses in his head and his temples. After washing his hands and gargling with water, he shuffled back to the sofa and plopped down on the soft upholstery and began to sob.

“Why is this happening to me?”

He covered his face with his hands and sobbed.

“Maybe I really am dying.” this time, he wasn’t even going to hide the fact that he was nervous.

How desperate he was to have Victor by his side right now. Although his husband was watching him through the device docked on the table, Yuuri wanted him right next to him. He wanted Victor to care, dote and at least be by his side if ever… this really was a countdown to his final days.

“Come home, Victor.”

His voice was frail and cracking as he began to weep on the pillow.

* * *

 

Victor felt his mood feel as bad as Yuuri was currently feeling. He watched the other flop down onto the couch and bury his face in a pillow.

Suddenly, the situation felt all too real.

Why did this have to happen now?

He felt frozen – stuck in time and stuck in place, cemented in a place he didn’t want to be. He felt as if he were being forced to watch his husband die a painful death while he wasn’t able to do anything about it – which wasn’t too far from the truth.

“You are not dying!” Victor shouted over the speakers. “You’re not dying. You’re not dying…” he said, almost as if he were trying to assure himself as well.

“I can’t,” Victor whispered, tears forming in his eyes. He felt Yuuri’s pulse over the ring on his finger. “I’m sorry, Yuurachka… I’m sure you’ll be just fine. You’re going to be fine. Everything will be fine…”

He sighed and glanced out of the window to the side, the vast universe seemingly laughing back at him and taunting the fact that he was so far away from his husband.

“I’ll come home. I’ll be there. Wrap a pillow in one of my shirts and tuck a heating pad inside, okay? Just rest. Did you take your temperature like I asked you to?”

* * *

 

“Too tired for that.” he weakly replied, eyes half closed and moist from his own tears.

He dragged the blanket that he discarded just earlier and draped it over himself.

In the space station, Chris was just having a really good breakfast when he heard someone shouting at the Russian segment. As if it was a mystery who it was. With his juice packet on his lips, Chris floated over to the source of the voice and checked if Victor was fine.

His bestfriend looked horrible.

“Victor, what’s wrong?” Chris asked with his teeth gritting on the straw.

The Swiss man checked the iPad and saw Yuuri bundled up on the couch. He knew Yuuri was sick because of Victor’s outrage in quarantine. But never had he anticipated that Yuuri was this sick. Even through the pixelated display, he looked so pale.

“Did you send for Phichit to check on him?”

And just in the nick of time, there was a knock on the door.

“Yuuri! Yuuri are you okay?! Open up!” Phichit called out from the window of the apartment by the door.

“I’m coming in! I’m gonna be in big trouble. Victor’s going to kill me if you don’t open this door!”

The Thai doctor barged in carrying all sorts of stuff such as hot compresses, extra pillows, a plethora of medicine in a case, some soup and the paperwork requested.

“Yuuri, there you are! Oh god you look like shit!”

* * *

 

Victor held his head in his hands, clearly terrified that there might be something fatally wrong with his husband. He peeked through his fingers at the pixelated display, looking at Yuuri’s pale face, the purple bags underneath his eyes, his shallow breathing and his sleepiness.

“Already on it,” he responded to Chris when he heard Phichit banging on the door and let himself in a moment later.

Victor rolled his eyes.

“Thanks for your professional medical observation, doc.” He said dryly. “Yuuri is too drowsy and weak to check over himself, so you’re the only other doctor nearby that I could think of. Plus, Yuuri likes you and feels more comfortable with you.”

Nervousness began biting at his system. He had never developed a habit of biting his own nails before, but he felt as if he needed to.

Cold sweats took over his body.

He found himself not really caring all too much about where he happened to be, so he allowed himself to float around wherever as long as he could still watch the screen.

“Make him drink some soup, Phichit. He needs some food in his system. He’s thrown up everything he’s eaten this morning.”

Victor wished he were there to kiss Yuuri’s cheeks and tell him that everything was going to be okay. But from here, he wasn’t able to promise that.

* * *

 

“Come home, Victor. Come home.” Yuuri begged. “Please come home.”

Phichit looked from side to side, finding the source of the voice that was supposed to be thousands and thousands of miles above him. But here he was on the screen of an iPad. Helpless from orbit.

“I thought you were overreacting but looks like it was worse than I thought.”

Chris observed from behind Victor, watching as the Thai doctor tuck the poor Japanese man under thick blankets and settle his belongings in the living room.

“Wow, Victor, you really are constantly connected. I thought sometimes Yuuri would feel lonely having breakfast all alone but turns out you two are inseparable.”

Phichit checked his temperature, observed any signs around his body such as any rashes from allergies, asked a few questions about what happened this morning from both Victor and Yuuri and checked if he was on any medication. After which, he checked what his last intake was and what he was last doing before it happened.

Tricky, this case was. He opened the flask of soup and poured a bit in a cup for Yuuri to drink.

“If he continues to vomit or his body refuses to keep anything down for the next two hours, we’re going to the hospital. I’m appointing our substitute personnel to monitor both of your daily health checks until we come back. For now, Yuuri wouldn’t be able to rest if you’re here. We’ll end the call for a while so he can take a nap. I’ll update you.”

* * *

 

Inseparable.

Inseparable.

God, that word hurt so bad. Victor didn’t know what he’d do if something were to happen to Yuuri with his sickness and they ended up becoming separated…


	26. One Life, One Love, Two Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well shit, Yuuri's condition deteriorates and things start to spiral down. The strong connection they have to the ISS begins to waver and Victor starts to be left in the dark through these challenging times.

Inseparable.

Inseparable.

God, that word hurt so bad. Victor didn’t know what he’d do if something were to happen to Yuuri with his sickness and they ended up becoming separated…

That thought and possibility terrified him.

“I wear his heartbeat on my finger. We’re glued together all the time.” Victor said, holding up his electronic ring and showing Chris with a weary smile.

“Okay,” he said to Phichit with a sigh. He really didn’t want to hang up right now in this stressful time, but he understood what the Thai doctor was ordering. He snickered at the play-on words. “Update me anytime something new happens. Take good care of him. I trust you to be my hands while I’m here…”

Victor didn’t know if Yuuri could see, but he blew a kiss towards the camera. “I love you, Yuuri.”

After hanging up, he dug the palms of his hands into his eye sockets and tried not to cry. He held himself there for a moment before he took a deep breath and then turned around towards Chris.

“Okay. Have we gotten our schedules for today yet?”

Victor grasped one of the handles on the wall to steel himself and to avoid floating all over the place.

* * *

 

Yuuri grinned softly at the screen, mentally catching the kiss his husband blew to him. Victor’s absence was awful but Phichit somehow filling the void and becoming his husband’s hands on Earth made everything feel better than he expected.

“You’re going to be alright, Yuuri.” Phichit assured, albeit quite unsure of what his best friend was going through. “Now let’s get you some food into your system. Just sip on the soup. I brought an IV drip too just in case. I’ve been worried this would happen.”

Phichit removed one of the paintings that hung on the wall next to the sofa and used it to hook the IV bag on.

“Let’s just observe for two hours. If you’re not better by then, we’ll drive to the hospital.”

He got to work and got his kit out and cleaned a small patch of skin on his best friend’s hand before piercing it with a flexible needle and taping it down where he could hook the IV tube. He ran a hand over his bestfriend’s sweat moist locks. Yuuri was so dehydrated. Hopefully, this would help.

No use to bring the paperwork if he was this unwell.

Meanwhile at the ISS, Chris could only rub the Russian’s back to comfort him.

“Yakov sent us the schedule for this month. Pretty simple. We’ve got gardening in the morning, lunch, then the project for the robotic arm for the ISS and health checks before dinner. JJ’s already started gathering the soil packs from the cargo segment. I think we’re going to need a plant watering system that puts the water right into the soil. Think you can arrange that for us, commander?”

* * *

 

Victor nodded and accessed the schedule from his online planner, glancing over the things that were to get done by the end of the day or in an acceptable amount of time.

“Yes, I’ll get that done,” he said, then pushed off one of the stability handles to go float down to the engineering sector. Looking over what supplies he had so far, Victor grabbed hold of a long metal tube and got to work.

While he was carefully securing different robotics items together, his mind kept going back to Yuuri.

He couldn’t stop thinking of him.

That was normal, he supposed. It’s normal to worry about the ones you love.

He kept glancing over to his iPad which was docked off to the side by his work desk.

Victor shook his head and clapped his hands to his cheeks, almost smacking his pair of pliers into his face in the process.

A couple small pistons, some wires and cords and several droppers later, Victor finished up with his simple greenhouse watering system. There was a light switch hooked up to the machine from a few long cords, but instead of turning a light on, it was the power switch to the watering system.

He carried all of the machinery along with him when he went into the small greenhouse room. He hooked some metal tracks above the soil-filled tubs on the top wall where the control panel would go. The timer inside would set the water droppers off at an adequate time during a few periods per day.

Thin pressure tubes were settled between rows of future plants and the syringe needles attached to the tubes were punctured into the dirt. Victor switched the automatic watering system on, and water was pushed through the tubes by pressure pistons and gradually wetted the soil, turning it a slightly darker color.

The Russian decided it would be a good time to take a Snapchat selfie with the plants on the shelves in the background, and he immediately sent it to Yuuri afterwards.

* * *

 

At the tick of noon, Yuuri stirred in his sofa, hearing the faint sound of a movie playing in the background and the clacking of a keyboard next to him.

He opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Phichit doing work on his coffee table.

“Oh, you’re finally awake.”

The Thai doctor stood up from his seat and sat on the edge of the couch Yuuri was resting on. Phichit placed a hand on his neck and on Yuuri’s. Temperature seems normal.

“How are you feeling?”

Yuuri only noticed that he was hooked to an IV drip when he lifted his hand. His eyes were wide with both surprise and confusion.

“Better than earlier. Thanks, doc.” he grinned. “I can’t believe you did all of this for me here. I thought I’d be waking up in a hospital.”

Phichit shrugged.

“Perks of having doctor friends with on-hand equipment, I suppose. Besides, even if we take you to the hospital, they’re only ever going to do the same. i just saved your butt from hospital bills.”

Yuuri sat up and scratched the back of his head.

“Yeah, you’re right. But you didn’t have to take all of your work here.”

Phichit looked at the pile of brown envelopes and his laptop.

“Oh, this isn’t work. I’m just trying to analyze your physical exam results and adding it up to your condition now. I’m still far from getting any answers though. Just sit there I’ll make you some soup for lunch and I’ll update your husband.”

To Victor [11:32 AM]: he’s fine now. hooked him up to an IV at home and he’s all better after a nap. he’s also dehydrated.still going to keep an eye on him.

* * *

 

After tending to the plants for a while and gagging while adding the human manure to the soil, Victor turned on the automatic watering system and allowed it to work its magic. He closed the sealed door behind him, then began to float out towards his laptop station for his schedule.

Upon seeing the message sent from Phichit, Victor immediately typed out a reply.

To Phichit [11:41 AM]: why was he throwing up??

To Phichit [11:41 AM]: why is he dehydrated other than from puking

To Phichit [11:41 AM]: please give him a really thorough examination i’m so tired of worrying

To Phichit [11:42 AM]: u wouldn’t even believe how worried he’s making me

To Phichit [11:42 AM]: sorry i’m just stressed since i can’t be there to take care of him

To Phichit [11:42 AM]: at least he has a doctor with him i suppose

To Phichit [11:43 AM]: can u do smth else for me?

To Phichit [11:43 AM]: he refused to earlier but i know it would make him feel better

To Phichit [11:44 AM]: there’s a basket in the bedroom of clothes and i’m sure yuuri hasn’t washed them yet. get one of my shirts and dress a pillow in it, then tuck a heating pad on the lowest setting inside. it’ll really help him i hope

To Phichit [11:44 AM]: tell him to call me when he can please

To Phichit [11:45 AM]: thank u. i really appreciate it, phichit. i kno you’ll take good care of him

* * *

 

Phichit was busy with making soup but he was never too busy to answer his phone. He thought it was a call but it was actually a lot of messages coming from a worried astronaut up in space.

To Victor [11:47AM]: Sure. After I cook some soup for him

“Yuuri, do you want to call Victor right now? He’s kinda worried.”

Yuuri was watching the movie on the TV when his ears perked to the sound of Phichit’s voice mentioning his husband’s name.

“Ah, yeah I will. I’ll just get my iPad.”

But the Thai doctor was quick to get the device for him first before the Japanese man could get his butt off the couch.

“Stay there. Just let me, okay?”

Yuuri thanked Phichit for the help but he was feeling really okay now. Well not exactly. He really needs to pee at the moment and this IV drip has him leashed to the wall by the sofa. But Phichit was a boy scout and was ready for situations like this. Thus, he had a urinal pot handy.

“… gee, thanks.”

After doing his business, he lied down again and called Victor. Hopefully, he wasn’t too busy. It should be lunch time there, right?

* * *

 

After Victor had fixed up a dehydrated meal of beef stroganoff for lunch, he subconsciously tried to sit down at a desk but then realized that the lack of gravity prevented him from doing so.

With a sigh, he floated near the kitchen and began eating. He cringed when he took a bite and the warm food was incredibly bland tasting.

Did he really have to go through the next three years eating bland space food?

He couldn’t even add salt – apparently that was illegal here due to the bits that would fly off.

Although he understood why that was, it didn’t make it any more tolerable.

Victor was somewhat jealous of Yuuri, he didn’t have to worry about eating because he’d just throw it all up again.

While thinking of Yuuri, one of the docked iPads alerted him of an incoming call from his husband. He quickly accepted the call and smiled when he heard the faint sound of TV in the background.

“How are you feeling, sweetheart?”

Victor held up a spoonful of the nasty looking food and sighed before swallowing it.

* * *

“Hey, Victor. I’m feeling alright now. Sorry for making you worried.”

He fetched his glasses on the coffee table across him and almost forgot that his hand still had the IV drip.

“Oops, I almost forgot I have this.” he showed Victor his IV drip. “Phichit came prepared. I thought I woke up in the hospital for a second but turns out he just set this all up here. Heck, he’s even taken the day off for me.”

Victor wasn’t helpless at all from space. He had connections. He had hands on earth despite being physically away.

“Don’t forget to take the supplements before exercising later, okay? Phichit apparently assigned our assistants to gather the data from the treadmill and the squat machine.”

He observed as Victor forced down food down his throat. Yuuri had the strongest urge to send his cooking fresh and hot up the ISS.

“How’s your morning so far?”

* * *

 

Victor playfully rolled his eyes upon Yuuri telling him to take his supplements. “I can’t believe you’re still concerned about me when you’re the one who’s sick,” he chuckled. “Yes, I will, doc.”

He shrugged after making a sour face while forcing his food down. “It’s been alright. Besides you scaring me, everything’s fine so far. Made an automatic watering system for the greenhouse.”

Looking off to the side, Victor glanced at one of the papers on the wall before looking back at Yuuri.

“I would ask you how your morning has been going but I already know the answer to that,” he snickered.

“You really need to stop scaring me like that. Especially now that I’m not right beside you all the time…”

The Russian sighed, finishing off his gross meal in a silver bag before pushing it into the pressured disposal hatch.

* * *

 

“I’m concerned about you all the time. Both as your attending doctor and your husband.”

The view was a little grainy but he could make out some person behind Victor silently gliding through the air behind him.

“That’s wonderful. Are you and JJ getting along so far? He’s… right behind you doing J letters with his fingers on your head.”

But of course, that was just a joke. JJ was now too afraid to mess with Victor up in the ISS. However, JJ didn’t catch what Yuuri said but his name so he did his signature JJ style pose with his catchphrase.

Yuuri didn’t pay him any mind.

Not when he was having some precious time with his husband.

“Not that I can help it. Don’t you think it’s better you know instead of me keeping it away from you? If you don’t want me to scare you maybe I’ll just keep it all to myself until I’m feeling much better to call again. What did they call it… ‘Ignorance is bliss?’”

* * *

 

Victor’s face dimmed when Yuuri mentioned JJ floating behind him and holding up his stupid little J finger gun things. He tried to ignore him but whipped his head around upon hearing his dumb little catchphrase thing.

“Sorry, I’m on call with my husband. Hasn’t your wife called you yet? Oh, whoops, fiancée! I forgot that you hadn’t gotten married yet. It’s going to be a long three years, hm?” He said, all with an innocent, oblivious smile on his face.

He turned back around to look at his screen again.

Victor gasped dramatically. “No, you promised you’d keep me updated on all of your health stuff! I’d be even more upset if I wasn’t able to hear from you constantly…”

The only other ways he’d get any kind of connection to Yuuri would be through Phichit and his ring. But the ring didn’t provide him with any other information aside from letting him know that Yuuri wasn’t dead.

“I love you. I want to know what’s wrong with you, Yuurachka…”

Victor stopped holding onto the stabilization bar below and his body began to float upwards, but he was so lost in thought that he didn’t even notice.

* * *

 

This wasn’t what JJ wanted to happen. At least not the this kind of reaction from Victor. He would mess with him with lots of other things but if it was concerning his husband, it was kind of like having a death wish.

“I’m sorry!” he whispered and hurried to swim away to where he needed to go.

Yuuri furrowed his brows and smiled at Victor.

“You don’t need to be that harsh on him. Try to get along with JJ. Maybe one day he’ll prove himself worthy of your friendship. Who knows, right?”

After all, karma works in mysterious ways.

“I’ll always keep you updated. Or if I can’t, Phichit will. Oh! I also found out something so cool earlier while I was watching TV.”

He propped the ipad on his thighs and showed the heartbeat ring. With his other hand’s fingers, he double tapped the black band twice with a short pause in between.

The ring started to softly beep in time with Victor’s heartbeat like a heart monitor.

“Can you hear it? Pretty cool, huh? Try slipping it off maybe it’ll sound like a flat line. Just tap it the same way and it’ll mute.”

* * *

 

Victor shrugged guiltily after being vaguely scolded by Yuuri for not being nice to JJ. He felt bad now. Not for being mean to JJ, but for disappointing Yuuri.

“Sorry.” He apologized to his husband.

He watched Yuuri lighten up and the view was suddenly on Yuuri’s belly when the iPad was placed on his thighs. Victor held both of his hands up and made the same motion with his fingers that he would if he were pinching Yuuri’s soft sides. “I miss my squishy already,” he sighed forlornly.

“Oh? I guess I must’ve forgotten about that setting after I had read the instructions,” he mused, holding his ring up for Yuuri to see. He gently tapped it twice and a smile broke out on his face when the sound of faint beeping filled the space around him.

“Awe, that’s neat! I like hearing your heartbeat.”

Victor held it up to his ear and grinned.

“Now I can see, feel, and hear your heartbeat. I like this. Probably one of the best purchases I’ve made.”

He slipped it off and the ring on Yuuri’s side began to flat-line. Victor slipped it back on.

* * *

 

“I’m glad you found this wherever. It’s very calming.”

Although the flat-line sound wasn’t. It was an uncomfortable sound for Yuuri and not only because it was Victor but also coordinating his husband with thoughts of death was scary to think of at a time like this.

“Okay, don’t do that. The sound makes me feel bad. I’m sure you don’t wanna hear your ring beep a long flat line like when someone goes into cardiac arrest while hooked to a heart monitor.”

The ISS wasn’t a completely safe place. It posed the danger of the unknown forces that could come its way. And it wouldn’t stand a chance as it was an unarmed megastructure.

“I’ve read the instructions on this thing and it says that the battery gains power from mechanical energy so all I have to do is to keep it moving around if it’s low on power. That wouldn’t be a problem.”

Phichit momentarily interrupted Yuuri for a second to give him what looked like a pillow inside one of Victor’s black sleep shirts. It was warm too.

“What’s this?” he asked.

“To make you feel better.”

Yuuri buried his nose in the fabric of Victor’s shirt. It smells like home.

“Gee, I wonder… how long will it take before this shirt loses your scent? I hope it lasts three years.”

Or at least… as long as how Yuuri feared his life would last.

* * *

 

“Oh, I’m not dying,” Victor chuckled, glancing at his ring. It just now hit him that he couldn’t say the same about Yuuri.

He could feel the building worry rise on his face.

Shaking his worries away (which were not so easily forgotten), Victor smiled warmly, watching Yuuri bury his nose into the fabric. He was glad he had left most of his clothes unwashed before he departed for space.

As strange as it was, Yuuri found the scent comforting and familiar, and Victor preened. He wanted Yuuri to feel at least somewhat satisfied during the next three years.

“There’s plenty of other shirts and pants and other clothing items in the laundry hamper. Maybe if you are resourceful, you can make them last for three years.”

Victor wished he still had something that had Yuuri’s scent on it.

He hoped he wouldn’t forget the familiar scent of home. Sweet tea, cherry blossoms, cinnamon and the irresistible faint scent of Yuuri’s natural musk that Victor would never get tired of.

Every little thing about Yuuri… he missed it already.

“I miss you, darling. I miss you so much. I didn’t expect for this to be so hard.”

* * *

 

Yuuri turned his head back to the iPad and nuzzled his cheek with the pillow.

“I miss you too.”

It feels quite strange. No, not really too strange. It was just a funny set up. Yuuri was hugging Victor’s shirt on one of the pillows and a heating pad inside to simulate heat and his scent while talking to the real thing on an iPad from thousands of miles away.

So, so, far away that no airplane could take him to Victor.

“It hasn’t been a week yet, Victor. It’s already this difficult. I wonder how desperate I would be by the start of the third year.”

If he would last that long.

“But we gotta be strong, right?”

Phichit cleared his throat from the kitchen area.

“Real sorry to interrupt your sentimental call but Yuuri, your soup will be ready in a jiff. I’ve already got a hot bath running for you.”

Yuuri hesitated for a moment but it couldn’t be helped. Phichit had been taking care of him and the least he could do is try not to be stubborn even if it was Victor’s call.

“I’ll call you later, okay? I love you!”

* * *

 

With the absurd amount of miles between them, Victor couldn’t help the invasive thoughts that entered his mind upon Yuuri stating how desperate he might get. What was he implying? He’d heard stories of military men going off to war for years at a time and their wives become so desperate for touch that they find someone else to satisfy them for the time being.

He knew it wasn’t because he wasn’t enough for Yuuri. Or, was it..?

No. Desperation can make good people do terrible things. It wasn’t because he wasn’t there to provide for Yuuri. Well, that was the main reason it would happen, actually…

Their wedding vows… did they mean nothing?

Victor knew Yuuri wasn’t a horrible person. He would never, would he?

“Yes. Stay strong, okay? Wait for me. Please, wait for me.”

He gave a saddened smile to his husband as he announced he would call later.

“Okay. I’ll be waiting for you. I love you, too.”

Victor allowed himself to frown when the screen went dark. He sighed and shook his head before turning to go start his workout on the weird zero gravity exercise machines.

* * *

 Phichit brought the soup along with a cup of warm tea for Yuuri once the call finished.

“After you eat, just rest for a moment and I’ll remove the IV so you can take a bath. Do you need me to feed you?” he joked.

“I’m not a baby nor am I a disabled patient but thank you, doc.”

Once Yuuri was done with his meal, Phichit removed the IV from his bestfriend’s hand and washed the dishes afterwards so Yuuri could rest his hand.

“I think my hand’s good. I’m gonna go soak.”

In the bathroom, Yuuri was tempted to call Victor. The warm water was relaxing and he just wanted to fall asleep. But no, he’ll catch a cold like this. He pulled the drain plug and rinsed the bubbles off with the showerhead. Yuuri stepped out of the tub, one foot at a time but soon as he placed his first foot down, the world suddenly spun on his feet and his vision was dimming from the sides.

Not again!

There was a loud thud and it startled Phichit. The Thai doctor almost dropped the glass he was washing as he abandoned it to check what happened in the bathroom.

He halt at the view before him and quickly dialed 112.

“MEDIC!!”

* * *

 

Paramedics were quickly on their way in a loud ambulance. They filed into the living room, pushing past the frightened Phichit and into the bathroom where they found an unconscious, bare man on the floor.

Normally it was elderly people that they were used to seeing in this state; having slipped and broken a bone while getting out of the tub or something of the sort. Seeing a virtually healthy, young man in this type of situation wasn’t too normal.

They took his pulse and made sure he was breathing before hauling him onto a gurney and covering him with a blanket to protect his decency if nothing else.

“Are you a friend or family member of his?” One of the paramedics asked Phichit. “You can come in the ambulance if you want. We might need some additional information from you.”

And with both Yuuri and Phichit safely in the back of the ambulance, they were off to the hospital.

While all of this was happening, Victor was just leisurely running awkwardly on the zero gravity treadmill. He had no clue what was going on down on Earth hundreds of miles away.

He wished he knew exactly what was happening at every second, but he knew it was unrealistic.

Never would he be blessed with that kind of information unless he was actually on Earth.

* * *

Phichit, despite being a doctor himself, couldn’t seem to move or know what to do with the shock due to the things that unfolded before him. He was dead. So dead. Not Yuuri (not yet hopefully), but himself.

He was taking good care of him just earlier and now his best friend was being carried out by the paramedics. He was doing such a good job earlier and now Phichit felt shitty for letting this happen.

How will he be able to tell Victor?

Before he could go follow the medics into the ambulance, he grabbed the papers on the coffee table he was just working on. After making sure everything was switched off and the door was now locked, the Thai man hurried into the ambulance and watched as they connected Yuuri to a life support system.

What to do? What to do?

The trip to the hospital was quick and the only thing he could present to the doctors were the uncertain results Yuuri had from his checkup. There were calls he needed to make and the most important one just really had to be inaccessible outside the space agency complex.

* * *

 

Medical professionals rushed Yuuri straight into the hospital and set him up in the ER. They took his heart rate, temperature, breathing rate, blood pressure, and pulse. They determined that there was nothing detrimental from what they could see, but they still needed to gather some information from Yuuri’s friend.

After making a few conclusions, a doctor pulled Phichit back into the room.

“He most likely fainted from lack of oxygen and low blood pressure. That’s what it looks like so far. But you mentioned in the ambulance that he hadn’t been eating well and was feeling sick, so it also could’ve been from having no food in his system or dehydration.”

She flipped through the chart and scanned over a few lines.

“How long has this been going on for? You said he’d been fainting a lot lately… there could be a lot of reasons as to why that is. He doesn’t have a fever so we can rule out having a viral infection…”

The doctor looked over at the man who lay still in the bed. “We may need to pump him full of liquid and food. And take a blood test. He’s not in a coma, so he should be waking up soon. His body is probably just tired.”

There has to be a way to let Victor know what’s going on.

Yakov!

* * *

 

While worrying about his friend outside, Phichit started to make calls. One of course, to their boss, Celestino and second, Yakov. But he could only leave a voice message for the latter person.

“Hi um, hello sir Yakov sir… I need a favor. Yuuri’s in the hospital and I can’t make any calls to the ISS. Can I ask a favor to please inform Victor? He’s going to need to know this. Thank you.”

After hanging up, Phichit was called back inside. He discussed what he knew about Yuuri’s symptoms and signs and how it baffled him.

“I’m not sure but I could estimate it’s around two weeks already since the first symptoms appeared. We had an in-house medical check and there were complications in his urine. And the results there are from the basic physical examinations only. We’ve never had him undergo something thorough like MRIs, ultrasounds, treadmill tests and the like.”

Phichit knew there was supposed to something else than the uncertain results from fluids taken from him. There had to be something not even x-rays could find at this stage.

He pulled his wallet out and presented his ID card.

“I know I shouldn’t be making the calls here but if I could please request to have a thorough check on him that would be great. Please.”

Upon gathering the information from Phichit, the nurse took it all down and then decided to call the doctor in to check up on things and to call the shots on what the next move would be.

While the doctor came in to check over Yuuri and decide the next course of action, Victor was just getting a call from Yakov.

The confused astronaut finished up with his sponge bath after having worked out and he answered to a very concerning message.

Phichit told Yakov to tell Victor that Yuuri was in the hospital.

* * *

 What an uncommon change of events.

Never mind the obscurities, Victor was in a panic now.

“Is he – is Yuuri okay?!” Victor said into the speaker, probably louder than he needed to.

“All I know is what Phichit has told me. I’ll have him update you later,” Yakov said gruffly as if the end of the world wasn’t currently happening right at this exact moment.

Or at least that’s what it felt like for Victor.

After a few more heated exchanges, Victor hung up and retreated to his little cubby area that had soon become a comforting spot for him; one of the observatory pods. He allowed his thoughts to go rampant in his head and he stared down at the big blue ball that was hundreds of miles away – hundreds of miles away from his Yuuri.

That thought hurt worse now than it ever had before.


	27. For Better Or For Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots and lots of misunderstandings, lots of assumptions could only lead to a mess. The lack of communication could only drive a man off the planet mad.

Phichit was sitting right next to him watching videos on his social media feed. In the end, he was brought to the hospital. He was breathing through a nasal cannula and he was hooked on an IV.

“Phichit-kun?” he weakly called out.

The Thai man redirected his attention swiftly back to his stirring best friend and moved over closer to him.

“You’re awake, Yuuri!” Phichit exclaimed.

“No shit, Sherlock.” A shock of pain pulsed throughout his cranium making him hiss. “How did I get here?”

Phichit explained the entire situation from when he found him unconscious on the floor naked and the current findings. But just as they were in the middle of a very detailed explanation, the doctor entered the room after a couple of knocks.

“Good evening. I’m Dr. Josef Karpisek.” he boomed with a deep, loud voice. “How are you feeling?”

The doctor went through a series of questions in the same order as Phichit asked Yuuri earlier when he came to their apartment. Josef explained the findings and how they were not able to still point out what the symptoms were caused by.

“Since the basic physical examination doesn’t yield any useful results, we will be doing a full body exam. You will have to stay here for about a week or two in a special room and put to sleep for a week for a thorough monitoring.”

* * *

 

While a bundle of nurses worked on collecting different samples from Yuuri and led him in a wheelchair to go get a CAT scan, Victor was currently losing his mind.

Anxiety and uncertainty bubbled in his gut and he felt like puking. Vomiting in space must be quite an ordeal, he thought. It really didn’t seem worth it.

There was a little flicker of something nearby in the orbit. He leaned further towards the window and squinted to get a better look.

A satellite…

Pulling up his realtime orbit map on the nearby mounted monitor, he checked to see if the satellite was currently still in use or if it was some debris lost in space. Turns out it is active, and it relayed Earth maps, ISPs, and telephone lines.

“Oh, wait… wait..!” Victor whispered to himself.

Tapping into the satellite’s virtual settings (probably even though he wasn’t supposed to), Victor dug through different lines of code until he found a line that used both an ISP for the ISS and telephone access. Since the satellite was still nearby and probably would be for a while, he got to work.

In the end what he built kind of looked like a weird radio, but it transmitted signals to the satellite and allowed him to hack into the system. A little metal signal stuck out from the little remote thing he made and he aimed it towards the satellite without reaching it too far away from where it was plugged into the computer system.

With a little more configuring, Victor figured out how to get ahold of Phichit and Yuuri through text message. A black screen with chunky letters and commands was loaded onto the screen, but when he would send a message it would come up as a new text from a private number.

“Yes!” Victor cheered. Typing in Phichit’s phone number, he followed it up with a message.

[From: Restricted

To: Phichit]:

HELLO THIS IS VICTOR

DONT ASK

ALSO SORRY I CANT TURN CAPSLOCK OFF

PLEASE TELL ME WHATS GOING ON OR CALL ME SOMEHOW PLEASE

P.S. DONT TELL YAKOV HE WILL KILL ME IF HE FINDS OUT I HACKED INTO AN ISP SATELLITE

* * *

 

Phichit was just walking back to the hospital after buying what looked like a large plastic bag full of snacks, water and some frozen food to last him the night. It was pretty unhealthy but until he received some feedback from the doctor, Phichit wouldn’t be returning to his own apartment to cook packed lunch and fetch some clothes for himself.

His pocket buzzed and the Thai doctor was quick to pull his phone out to check who messaged him.

Restricted?

He opened it anyway.

Phichit was utterly confused how Victor was able to send a text message from space and he was outside of the space agency complex. Until that little secret explanation. Clever little genius.

To UnknownNumber [8:34 PM] : VICTOR?! I can’t believe u did this! wow i totally underestimated your capabilities.

how did you u that? wait about yuuri he’s still undergoing a thorough check

this one’s not like the last time bc the basic physical exam can’t detect what’s wrong.

Doc says he’s going to be asleep for about a week and we’re staying here for two for intensive care and monitoring

also dont worry i wont tell yakov. glad you’re able to talk here! i’ll call u tomorrow morning bc that’s when i’ll be able to go back to my apartment to get some clothes for myself and yuuri.

Meanwhile, as Yuuri underwent through different tests, there was a few ones later on he would have to take his ring off. But because the tests were successive, he would be put to sleep and he had no way to tell Victor that he wasn’t dead.

* * *

 

To: Phichit [8:37PM]: WAIT WHAT

WHY IS HE SLEEPING FOR A WEEK

Can i talk to him

oh i turned caps lock off somehow

two weeks???

phichit i’m seriously gonna go into cardiac arrest if someone doesn’t tell me what is wrong with him

is he going to be okay please tell me

Really, Victor knew that Phichit wasn’t the one who would be capable of telling him that right now. He was desperate, though. He didn’t know who else to ask – there really was nobody else besides Yuuri and Victor didn’t want to stress him out more than he probably already is.

Victor felt as if he were the most stressed out of everyone in this situation combined.

And then he felt his ring go still and he could no longer hear the comforting heartbeat, and instead was left with a terrifying flat line where the sound of a heart beating should’ve been.

Victor almost felt his heart stop as well. Sheer panic flooded his system and he felt too still, too frozen to even think about moving. He felt sick.

[8:41PM]: WHERE IS HE PLEASE GO TO HIM RIGHT NOW

His hands were so shaky that he could barely type in the frantic message.

* * *

 

To UnknownNumber [8:39 PM]: I already told you.

They’re doing a full body, thorough check-up.

All possible diagnostic procedures are put into place. I wonder if I could attend some of them too.

I wanna watch the colonoscopy!

But before Phichit could tell Victor that everything was going to be alright, his phone turned off. Oh shit. He didn’t get to bring his power banks and he forgot to switch off this running social media apps in the background to save battery life.

At least Victor knows about Yuuri sleeping for a week. He’ll be able to handle twelve hours. Phichit would surely make it a priority to call Victor in the morning.

For now, all he could do was go to the designated room Yuuri was to be transferred after his CT scan. Room R1129 on the 12th floor. When Phichit arrived at the said level, the whole place looked absolutely white and clean. The halls were void of the hustle and bustle of guests and patients. It was quiet except for the silent hum of the radio at the nurse’s station.

“Hi, I’m looking for Room 1129?” Phichit asked a nurse that passed by.

“Oh, it’s right down the hall. And I’m sorry.”

“Huh? Sorry for what?”

“I’m sorry about the person you’re going to visit here. This floor is for terminal case patients. Patients that are about to die.”

Die?! They were still doing tests! There was no official word about Yuuri’s condition as terminal.

“Yuuri isn’t going to die!” Phichit argued. “He’s going through a week-long test!”

“Sir, every patient on this floor had done that. Unless it’s for the research and development then I think your room is right through this other hallway. If the room number begins with T, it’s for terminal and R for research.”

Phichit relaxed and almost whacked the nurse for scaring him. He finally arrived at the room and swiped the card that was given to him and entered the passcode on the door lock. The room looked like a small intensive care unit.

* * *

 

To: Phichit [8:46PM]: PHICHIT

PHICHIT???

phichit is he okay please tell me

phichit what is going on

WHERE IS YUURI

WHERE IS HE

ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW

PHICHIT

oh my god

PLEASE

After sending Phichit a flurry of extremely rude and vulgar messages out of sheer panic for ten more minutes, Victor finally seemed to step back and evaluate the situation.

He glanced out of the porthole window. The satellite was still in sight! Why the hell wasn’t this working?!

Victor jumped up to his cables and began hastily reattaching them. He shook his little radio device around and gave it a few smacks. Still no response from Phichit.

Looking through the receiving data, the signal was still nominal. That meant either Phichit was ignoring him, or…

Yuuri was really dead.

The flatline on his ring became deafening in his ears.

He didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t think. He couldn’t function.

His heartbeat pounded in his chest. His ears were ringing.

Victor’s hands felt cold. The rest of his body felt warm.

He couldn’t hear anything else besides the painful flatline around his finger. The red streak was straight across the black surface of the ring and there were no palpitations pulsing against his finger. It felt heavy, cold, useless, hopeless.

Victor wondered if Yuuri could feel his heart stop as well.

With his hands in front of his face and his expression blank, Victor became still. He couldn’t move and he didn’t try to. His eyes slowly traveled back to the Earth. He stared at it.

How many people were still thriving on the planet when it had no right to be anything but the end of the world?

* * *

 

Phichit was antsy with his phone dead. There was no source of entertainment for the poor Thai doctor but the pack of food he bought. He was lounging on the separate waiting room of the private intensive care unit and saw a socket. How he wished he brought a charger right now. It was already 9 and Phichit felt exhausted with the entire series of events happening today. He lied down on the ottoman beside the door to what looked like a quarantine room and dozed off for a while.

He was woken up to the sound of the double doors opening and wheeling a sleeping Yuuri into the room.

“Doc, how is he?” he groggily asked with a yawn.

Josef watched as nurses transfer him into the room and get him settled and resting before the next check.

“The CT scan results won’t be until later. We’ll letting him rest for an hour before the MRI. That one can last from 45 minutes to an hour. ”

“I know how that works, I’m a doctor myself. But please, give me an inkling of impressions of what is present so far.”

Phichit was just as antsy as Victor up in space for results. Each ticking moment was a moment Yuuri could be losing his life to.

“I’m sorry but until we get everything consolidated, that’s when we’ll be able to say something.”

Meanwhile in the ISS, Chris was just about to head to bed himself when he saw Victor floating aimlessly in front of his laptop and that makeshift device of his creation.

“Victor? Missing Yuuri too much? You should go to bed.”

* * *

 

Yuuri’s name spoken from someone else’s mouth felt like Victor was being stabbed in his throat through the dozens of golf balls that were threatening to come up.

He hadn’t even realized that Chris was the one who had said it. Victor was too lost in his own mind.

His body seemed to shut down while his brain ran amok.

In an open part of the observation pod, Victor pulled his knees up to his chest, wrapped his arms around his legs and tucked his face against his knees.

He didn’t notice he was even floating at the moment.

Quiet.

Victor felt like he was choking.

He couldn’t figure out how to turn the ring off, nor did he even try to. Every second that passed with silence besides the sound of the flatline pierced his heart.

With a sudden outburst, Victor yanked the ring off and hurled it off somewhere else. It hit the inner wall of the pod with a sharp clank. He didn’t want that stupid piece of metal to keep reminding him of what he was feeling.

He also didn’t want that stupid radio thing he had created to keep trying to contact nobody. Victor grabbed onto it, ripped the cables out of his computer, and roughly tore the useless radio signal device apart, sending bits of debris and nuts and bolts floating throughout the ISS hall.

He chucked the useless parts against the glass window before burying his face in his knees again.

* * *

 

Their commander was acting weird. Victor had never curled like this. Chris just wanted to sleep but here he found his best friend throwing fits like a frustrated child.

“Victor!”

He watched as the heartbeat ring fly and clank against the metal walls.

Why? What was happening?

Chris was quick to get a hold of his best friend who started to yank out cables from his computer and chuck a radio device to the glass windows of the pod.

“Victor, stop!”

He yanked the madman by the arms and shook him.

“Get a grip, commander! What’s wrong with you? It’s only been a day!”

After an hour, Phichit was already antsy in the room watching Yuuri sleep. He heated his food and ate it outside of the sterile room whilst looking at pictures of the Russian magazines under the ottoman.

“Mr. Chulanont?” a nurse asked as she opened the door. “Dr. Josef said he’ll be moving the MRI tomorrow. You can go home and return in the morning if you’d like.”

It would have been such a waste to not eat these but since there was a mini fridge in the lobby, he labeled it as his and tucked it away for tomorrow.

“Thank you. I’ll come back in the morning.”

* * *

 

Victor seemed to come crashing down into his own body and came to reality when he felt the very real hands around his arms. He looked around at the pieces of machinery that were now floating aimlessly.

“Oh,” he gasped, grabbing hold of his head. “Oh, god. I just –”

Victor groaned and dug the palms of his hands into his eyes. He seemed scared of himself and everything around him.

Finally he realized that it was Chris who was in front of him, holding him firmly.

He felt his guard drop. His shoulders slumped and he let out a deep breath.

Really, he himself didn’t even know what was going on, so how was he supposed to explain it to Chris?

Uncertainty.

The Swiss man deserved an explanation for Victor’s reckless behavior even if it didn’t excuse his actions. He felt so out of control and out of touch with reality that it was hard to think and process anything.

“Yuuri, he’s –” Victor started, his voice wavering. He didn’t meet Chris’ gaze. “The last thing I heard, Yuuri was in the hospital. Then there wasn’t a heartbeat on my ring. Nobody’s answering me.”

A few tears formed in his eyes and clung to his eyelashes instead of falling to the floor like they would if he were in gravity.

* * *

 

Chris thought Victor was just exaggerating about missing Yuuri and now it dawned on him just how grave the situation was.

“Oh shit, I’m… I’m so sorry, Victor.”

The Swiss man didn’t feel any kind of joy for getting a chance to be with his best friend but rather felt the grief that Victor was in.

Yuuri was dead.

And the universe was mocking him by bringing him up to space to live three years here before he could come back to his husband who was definitely already resting below the ground by the time he comes back.

“Victor, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry about your husband.”

The ring that he threw bounced and floated back to his direction and Chris took it with the utmost gentleness. Indeed the ring’s black surface was only displaying a straight line and was humming a familiar high pitched note of death.

“I’ll call Yakov. I’m so sorry, do you want to get some rest?”

* * *

 

The more Chris spoke about it, the more the entire situation began to feel real. Victor swiped his fingers across his wet eyes and flicked the moisture off to the side.

He was too in shock to feel anything.

Yuuri couldn’t possibly be dead. They had plans after Victor came back down to Earth. Surely his husband hadn’t forgotten about them, had he? He wouldn’t leave so soon without at least telling Victor.

There was no way he was dead. Victor refused to believe it.

Why would he be dead?

Nothing was wrong. Nothing was wrong. Nothing was wrong.

Something’s terribly wrong.

“Don’t.” Victor spoke softly, not wanting to flat out tell his friend to fuck off into a pit of fire for all he cared. “No. I’m fine.”

Victor was very clearly not fine. His hands were shaking and his breathing was labored. His eyes were lifeless and seemed to focus on random objects for long amounts of time. His body was weak and limp.

“He’s not – it can’t possibly be… that…” he whispered under his breath, glancing over at his monitor once more. He moved in front of it and tapped the refresh button on his mailbox compulsively every five seconds.

The first stage of grief is denial.

* * *

 

Phichit headed back to the apartment fifteen minutes later after he finished his food. But before that, he took a glance over his friend and smiled.

“Everything will be alright.” He whispered under his breath and left.

It was a little hard to get back to the space complex at this time of the night when it was an isolated facility away from the bustling city of Moscow. It took Phichit forty five minutes to get to the farthest station the bus can go and waited for the next shuttle to the complex to arrive.

Minutes passed and the shuttle arrived. And finally Phichit arrived in the federal space complex in an hour and a half.

That was enough time to send Victor Nikiforov into deep panic.

“Victor.” Chris called out.

He wasn’t listening.

“Victor.”

Again.

“Victor, please. I implore you. We’re the only three here. What if he just took it off? What if Phichit’s phone battery just died?”

Chris couldn’t be any more accurate of the truth. Unknowingly, he was correct but at this state, Victor seemed too dead inside to care about him.

“Please Victor. Vitya. Listen to me. We can’t assume anything before we get official word. Until he says anything, do not assume he’s dead already!”

* * *

 

Somehow, not knowing what was going on back down on Earth felt even worse than it would if he had confirmation on Yuuri’s current state. It was easier to just assume things.

Victor was numb to Chris speaking.

He wasn’t even paying attention. He kept pressing the refresh button over and over and over, at least three times per second. His clicking became more rapid until he received several error messages and he only kept clicking the refresh button instead of exiting out of the messages.

Vitya.

That word seemed to get to him. He hadn’t absorbed anything else the other had said.

Victor whipped his head around and stared at Chris, desperation written all over his face.

“Don’t call me that.”

It reminds me too much of Yuuri.

Victor only turned back around and tried to refresh a few times.

He slammed his head against the keyboard and kept it there. Random letters began continuously scrolling across the screen. He brought his head back up and then slammed his laptop closed, ripping it from the power cables and chucking it against the window. Victor was mad at himself more than anything else. He was mad that he couldn’t have been by Yuuri’s side.

* * *

 

Chris thought it would have been soothing to Victor if someone called him Vitya. But in this case, he reacted negatively to the name.

But it didn’t hurt. After all, only Yuuri ever had the right to call him that now. He watched as Victor briskly tapped his F5 button and refreshed the inbox only for him to get frustrated and slammed his head on the keyboard.

“Victor, no!”

Chris was just about to pull Victor away from his laptop when the commander yanked the said item from its perch on his workstation and throwing it against the window.

Okay, he can’t keep this going. There was a small crack on the first glass layer of the window and if this goes on, they would all be in danger.

“JJ!” Chris yelled through the wall-mounted speaker. “Observation segment. NOW! ”

Chris grabbed Victor by the arms with all the strength he could muster. Victor had the upper hand, having more strength with a bad combination of hot, white fury.

The Canadian astronaut could see the Swiss man struggle to keep their commander calm and restrained. He quickly pushed himself through the air and took over Chris’ grip on him.

“JJ, restrain him! I’ll get the tranquilizers!”

* * *

 

Victor finally snapped out of his daze when hands tightly gripped around his arms. He felt the severity of the situation from Chris’ frantic behavior.

Nonetheless, his body kept trying to fight back from the shock of having someone trying to restrain him.

His vision seemed to go red.

“T-Tranquilizers?!” Victor gasped. “What – oh,” he glanced at the window to see the small crack in the first layer of glass.

Had he done that?

Okay, maybe he did need to be tranquilized if he had done that, he thought.

God, he didn’t want to do this anymore.

Victor stopped struggling in JJ’s grasp and looked at both the Canadian and Chris with tear-filled eyes. He was scared.

Everyone else on board must’ve been terrified as well. He could’ve endangered the lives of everyone here. There was a quick prick on his arm.

Victor went limp.

His muscles relaxed.

His heart was still beating a million miles an hour regardless of the injection.

* * *

 

“Victor… I’m sorry. We’re so sorry.”

Chris put the emergency kit away and cupped Victor’s tear-sodden face. He hushed the poor man and beckoned JJ to let him go.

“JJ, get some water for him.”

The Canadian astronaut slowly let him go and made sure that Victor wasn’t going to chuck anything else to the window or break any more equipment. Once he was assured that the tranquilizers were taking effect, he drifted out of the segment to fetch a pack of water.

“Shh… You’re going to be okay. Victor, look at me. Look at me. Breathe with me, please. Count with me. One. Two…”

He aided Victor with his breathing. JJ returned quick with water and helped him take a sip from the straw. They continued to help the commander until his eyes started to close and he drifted to sleep. Chris held Victor in his arms and relied on pushing and pulling on the bars on the floor with his feet to navigate to Victor’s sleep station.

It was a challenge but he was able to put Victor in his sleeping bag and shut his sleep station close.

Meanwhile, on Earth, Phichit immediately plugged his phone in and started to gather his friend’s clothes and made sure Makkachin was fed. He had to call Georgi to watch over Makkachin and update the staff of Yuuri’s condition. But just before he was about to send Victor an update on his husband, he knocked over a vase due to rushing and the water soaked his phone and the device short-circuited.

“Fuck.”

* * *

 

While the Midazolam was absorbed into his system and quickly made him incredibly drowsy and lethargic, Victor still couldn’t get Yuuri out of his mind.

His sight spun around him in circles and he didn’t even realize he was moving at all. His pupils were dilated and his eyelids felt like they weighed a million pounds.

Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri.

Where are you?

All of the sounds around him were echoing and he didn’t have the brain power to acknowledge them any longer. The voices coming from his crew mates were distorted and hard to comprehend.

In his dreamy state, Victor felt nothing and only recognized that it was dark when he was put in his sleeping bag.

He didn’t have the energy to question how he got there.

He also didn’t have the energy to stay awake.

Everything went black.

Yuuri.

Come back to me.

Please, tell me what’s going on.

Don’t leave me.


	28. As Life Brings Us Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor's depression stretches out for weeks. Yuuri being in quarantine was driving him mad. But things pull themselves together and the two are in dire need of a talk upon this discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay. I broke my knee and my whole leg can't move so I'm in bed for a while.

It was a few hours later when Victor woke up but it felt as if no time had passed at all. He opened his eyes, incredibly confused and queasy.

He must’ve been dreaming, right? He couldn’t seem to remember anything clearly.

His muscles were too relaxed to move. Victor was content with staying still and drifting in and out of consciousness. The sedative had made him nauseous and he still just wanted to sleep while the medication worked its way out of his system.

* * *

 

The next day, Yuuri woke up to Phichit bringing him breakfast.

“Hi, Yuuri. Good morning! Well, it’s not a really good morning for me because my phone broke and I have to wait for a week to get it fixed! This is awful!”

The Japanese doctor chuckled at his friend who was frustrated of his broken device. After all, Phichit and his phone were practically inseparable.

“Right, make fun of my pain. It’s such a hassle having to check everything through my laptop and selfies are ugly on webcam!” he placed the tray of breakfast on a bed table set up on his friend’s lap.

“My Snapchat streaks are going to break too! This is horrible. Oh right, I have your phone right now and it’s all charged. You’re scheduled for an MRI an hour after you eat breakfast.”

“Thanks doc, I thought Dr. Josef was my attending doctor but I’m more comfy being checked by you rather than a man who looks like Mr. Feltsman.”

Both of them erupt into laughter.

* * *

 

At the space station, Chris was trying to contact Phichit but all he gets is voice mail. He contacted Yakov but they were left at the same dead end.

“Victor…” Chris knocked at his sleep station. “Victor? We’re going to need some help with the space walk… are you alright?”

Victor hadn’t moved from his spot one inch. He stayed perfectly still and content in his sleeping bag. Besides, he felt like he was going to puke if he even attempted to move a finger.

The knock at his sleep station made him jump and almost caused a migraine.

This was almost like being hungover, except hungover on drugs instead of alcohol.

And the drugs weren’t even fun.

Victor clenched his eyes shut and sighed. First they shoot him up with a tranquilizer and then they expect him to help them on a space walk? He doubted he could even move clearly.

His husband might be dead and they still want him to work.

As ridiculous he knew he was being, Victor knew it was the right thing to do.

There were only the three of them onboard. They’d definitely need some help. He didn’t want to, though. He wanted to stay here and sleep and revise everything he had done wrong with the most prominent reason being falling in love and then going to space.

“No,” he responded, and it wasn’t clear whether he was answering with wanting to help with the space walk or how he was feeling. His voice was so groggy and rough that he couldn’t even recognize it himself. Tranquilizers sure are neat, he thought.

* * *

 

“Well… I expected as much.” the Swiss man sighed in defeat.

He knew Victor was very emotional. He knew that his friend wore his heart on his sleeve and when he was sad, he definitely showed it. To think that Victor just got married and his husband had been snatched away from him the moment he left his side.

“We’re going to use the robonaut for this then. Would be great if the inventor would help us with configuration and dispatch.”

As much as Chris wanted to help Victor cope with the uncertain death of his husband, he needed to get things done as indicated on the schedule.

“JJ’s going to make calls again later to get some updates from ground control. Might as well throw in a status report of your husband.”

Victor’s laptop was on sleep but it lit up when an email arrived in his inbox. His bright background illuminated the small sleep station and lit up the wall with the tiny photos of Yuuri and Makkachin.

From: phichitchu@xxxxx.com  
To: vnikiforov@xxxxx.com

My phone is dead and broken. Won’t be reachable from there. We need to talk asap.

* * *

 

Victor really just didn’t have the energy to respond, but he forced himself to. He hadn’t meant for his response to come out so dull yet packing lots of emotion, but that’s what it ended up as.

“There’s a manual.”

Except it was in Russian.

Victor completely forgot. He didn’t even care right now.

He did feel a little bad for making JJ and Chris do that all alone, but he was too numb to fully absorb that feeling of guilt and regret.

A sudden light caused him to scrunch his face up and groan when it shot a migraine between his temples. Damn sedatives.

Victor peeped an eye open and reached one arm out of his sleeping bag to see what the matter was.

Oh.

Oh, god.

The last of the tranquilizer was still in his system so he mentally wasn’t able to feel as anxious as he should. He supposed that was a good thing. He slowly typed out a response with one hand, key by key.

To: phichitchu@xxxxx.com

From: vnikiforov@xxxxx.com

please tell me that everything is ok at least, that’s all i need to know if it’s all you can give me

* * *

 

Chris gave up on trying to get their commander to come out but that’s okay. He would really need the rest. He thought maybe the tranquilizers still haven’t worn off so he didn’t push it.

“JJ, I need you to get support from ground control. We’ll do remote configurations so get Seung Gil on the line.”

Once he passed the Russian segment, he moved to node 2 where they were going to dispatch robonaut and connect to ground control. Their commander was too unwell to join them. It concerned the people on earth that Victor was sick when he underwent quarantine and was stamped healthy to go to space. Chris explained that it wasn’t a viral disease anyway and he should be feeling better soon.

Days passed by and Yuuri was starting to feel tired from all the tests. Heck, they even got a skin sample from him and it really hurt. Even more days passed by and he was already missing Victor. He knew he wouldn’t be able to contact his husband outside the space complex but once this was done, he would contact him the soonest.

Hours passed. Days passed. A couple of weeks of loneliness and longing for his husband made him almost craving to rip out all the tubes connected to his body. He was getting antsy and so mad that he was getting weaker the more they kept him here.

It was a week and a half later Yuuri was found crying and desperate to escape the hospital room.

“Get me the hell out of this place!” he yanked away the IV on his hand and pounded the door with his fists. “Let me out!”

* * *

 

Victor had soon lost track of time. Minutes melted into hours melted into days melted into weeks. The only thing that gave him some structure of time was the digital schedule on his computer that he followed numbly and without real purpose other than he had to.

He didn’t make eye contact with Chris nor JJ, and when he did, it was very rarely. He wasn’t eating as much. He seemed tired and run down all the time.

It was like Victor was barely living.

He was only thriving because people were telling him to.

Yuri, on the other hand, was tired of getting unclear answers from Victor up in space while the commander was talking to Yakov. The stupid guy was like a shell; unfocused on everything and completely abnormal from his usual self. Yuri was fed up with that.

In agreement, Yakov decided to have Yuri go to the hospital where Yuuri was residing to check in and give a report back.

Upon entering the hospital, he had gone through some very thorough checks before he was allowed near Yuuri’s room. He was about to open the door when a face was slammed against the window and a crazed man was suddenly in his view. Yuri jumped back with wide eyes.

“Ew,” he grimaced. “What the fuck – okay, can you get away from the door so I can open it? Christ, I feel like I’m in The Walking Dead or something.”

* * *

 

Yuuri’s face was red, his eyes were red and he was seeing red. He was so mad that the was confined in this place for two weeks already and he couldn’t leave until they could pinpoint what the hell was his body’s problem.

This was way worse than standard quarantine.

He as well was startled when there was someone out the window. The man was eager to find a different face aside from the doctors in the hospital. He frantically gripped Yurio’s shoulders and panted.

“Yurio, you have to get me out of here! I can’t take this anymore. I can’t take this!” he wept, slumping down to the floor into a sobbing mess.

His hand was bleeding from yanking the IV tubes and he was aching, tired and overall miserable.

“I can’t do this anymore. Just kill me now if they can’t figure this out. I can’t stay in here any longer! Yurio, save me! Phichit wouldn’t let me go because the doctor wouldn’t. But I can’t live in this kind of quarantine.”

He hugged the Russian around the ankles and dried his tears using the fabric of his pants.

“Please, Yurio. I can’t do this.”

* * *

 

Yuri’s body immediately stiffened when he felt hands gripping his shoulders. He couldn’t do much besides stare with wide eyes when the pity party unfolded before him.

When he had come here, he hadn’t expected to have to go through all of this. He was tasked to give a report, not a full on therapy session.

He had absolutely no idea what he was doing or what he was supposed to be doing.

“What the hell is wrong with you,” Yuri hissed, trying to scramble away from Yuuri’s grasp, trying to avoid touching the blood. A frustrated noise left his lips when he felt Yuuri’s arms around his ankles.

“Gross! Stop! I’m not your human tissue!” Yuri tried to unlatch his legs.

He had to admit he felt a bit bad, but there wasn’t much he could do anyways. Everything was left up to the doctors at this point.

What was he going to tell Yakov?

The blond groaned.

“I can’t – uh, nurse?!” Yuri yelled out of the door. “Your patient is having a breakdown!”

* * *

 

Nurses quickly entered the room when Yuri called. Fear filled his chest and Yuuri felt like he was some kind of prisoner being taken back to his cell.

He struggled in the nurses’ grasps but he was overpowered by their numbers. They tried their best to calm the poor man but when he started to chuck items from the table nearby, they had to pull out the straps on the bed.

Once secure, they hushed him to calm down but that didn’t seem to work. At this rate his body was going stiff from the hyperventilation.

They placed a nasal mask over him until he started to calm down and relaxed enough so they could treat the wound on his hand. They placed the IV on the other hand and never left the man’s side until he was sound asleep.

“You must be Yuri Plisetsky.” one of them finally gave the blonde attention. “We were advised of your arrival. Unfortunately we need to let him rest for today. We’ll fill you in with his status once Dr. Josef arrives. Should be any minute now.”

Back at the space station, JJ couldn’t help seeing the commander like this. When it was just the two of them eating, he floated close to him and shared some of his food.

“I didn’t think it would also be this hard leaving Isabella on Earth.” he began. “Sometimes, I worry that when I come back, she’ll have someone else. You’re lucky. I wish I married her before I left.”

* * *

 

Yuri nearly got pelted in the head by a tissue box when it was chucked in his direction. He ducked underneath the onslaught and looked at Yuuri with wide eyes.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Yuri shrieked, watching the Japanese man struggle under the nurses’ grasp. Eventually his body went limp and Yuri didn’t feel any less confused.

He cleared his throat and looked over at the nurse. “O-Okay.”

Really, he was glad for that easy out. Without much else, he scampered out of the hell hole room and dashed out of the hospital. He’d never be going back there for Yakov no matter what. Yuuri had absolutely traumatized him.

Victor wasn’t doing much better than Yuuri at this point, except he wasn’t manic, but more lethargic and oblivious to his surroundings than anything. It was like his system just decided to shut down and was thriving on basic human instincts.

He found the food hard to swallow after JJ began speaking.

He really, really wanted to punch him, but he knew that the Canadian had only the best intentions. Plus, Victor felt so damn tired all the time now.

“Marriage doesn’t prevent someone from leaving.” Victor said dryly. His eyes were idly glued to something on the wall.

“You cant control the fate of someone else. As much as you wish you could, you can’t, and there’s nothing you can do about it no matter how hard you try to keep them safe and sound but something changes and you don’t know what it is that changes but it does and – you’re not God. You can’t fix anything that happens.”

* * *

 

JJ was quiet and didn’t reply. Victor was right but all hopes of trying to comfort him was pulverized. He was depressed and there was nothing he could say or do to help.

“Isabella and I had some talks before. Both of us were scared that something might happen before I could marry her. She can’t keep me safe and sound but the least I could do is do it for her.”

He was about to put his hand on his shoulder but immediately stopped, now scared again because of what he saw from quarantine.

Yet it was so miserable seeing him like this.

“I’m sure Yuuri would’ve wanted you to take care of yourself. He tried his best and I think you should do too.”

He squeezed the last bit of juice from his silver packet and disposed of his trash. He packed up and stowed the scissors a little farther just to ensure that he wouldn’t be stabbed with it.

On Earth, Phichit couldn’t believe his eyes with the results that he was seeing. It had been two weeks already and the doctors were working real hard. And the results were definitely… extreme.

“We’re doing another ultrasound to present this to Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov.”

* * *

 

Victor side eyed JJ.

He knew the other was trying to be helpful. That much was clear, but it still wasn’t helping to lighten his mood one bit.

How could he take care of himself when the only thing he was thriving for was gone?

Victor disposed his trash and leaned back in the air. He crossed his arms and floated around mindlessly.

As much as he hated to admit it, the Canadian did have a point. Victor sighed and clenched his teeth. His eyes were squeezed so tightly shut that he felt they might deflate right in his skull.

He was trying to push everything out and away.

Time really had no meaning to him anymore. Victor had lost track of it a while back. His birthday was approaching and he was completely unaware.

Did time really matter when there was nothing to look forward to?

A little wishful thinking was something that kept someone living, but Victor didn’t think there was anything he wanted to live for.

“Thank you, JJ.” Victor said softly, quickly dropping the conversation after that. His voice was dry and dull, almost reflecting his behavior lately.

* * *

 

“You’re kidding, right? That’s a sick joke, doc.”

Phichit snorted at the pun, earning him a scowl from Yuuri. On the little monitor screen, there was an imagery of some sort of egg formed shape thing. The doctor pinned up his MRI results on the light box and encircled a part around his lower half.

“You have a fully functioning female reproductive system, Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov. It’s quite a rare condition. You have the case of a Persistent Mullerian Duct Syndrome. It’s something only men acquire and it’s a very rare sexual reproduction disorder. When you were conceived and you developed in your mother’s womb, your chromosomes had a problem transitioning into a Y chromosome, causing a mutation.”

Dr. Josef clipped on the zoomed in film and showed Yuuri the strange cavity in his body. The man pointed out a uterus, fallopian tubes, ovaries and the cervix that was joined to his rectum.

“We had suspicions with your urine and blood tests because it was showing the attributes pregnant women were having. It made no sense earlier before we took the MRIs and the ultrasound. We even thought that you had testicular cancer. Now it all adds up and I’m oddly pleased to tell you–”

“YOU’RE PREGNANT, YUURI!” Phichit filled in, shaking his friend’s weak hand.

….

“WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT?!”


	29. I'm Going to be a Father!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor's misery comes to an end when his heartbeat ring was found floating and beeping in the ISS. He receives a call from the one person he wanted the most.

Victor, completely unaware of the situation with Yuuri back on Earth, continued his time on the space station and tried to fast forward the pace with which things were going.

He swore all of his hair was going to fall out within the next few days.

The commander caught glimpses of Earth from the nearby windows. He tried to avoid looking at the window he had cracked when he had a manic episode before, and dutifully covered it with duct tape after the whole incident.

Normally, he’d work on creating new machines and coding or even just draw out maps or play a game of sudoku. When he had free time now, he spent it by allowing the lack of gravity to carry him wherever it wanted while he would stare and think about things.

As much as he wanted to stop thinking, as much as he wanted to just turn his brain off, he couldn’t.

Chris and JJ would be in danger if he were to suddenly disappear. How? There was nowhere to go. He was trapped here.

Trapped and floating in this little tin can.

Someone ought to come around and play a game of kick-the-can and just end it all.

Victor snapped out of his thoughts when he bumped into a wall. He shook his head and pushed off of it, heading straight for his laptop.

He’d begun this crazy ritual of refreshing his inbox compulsively. Several times a day. Normally his little routine would last for about ten minutes at least.

Perhaps it was the little string of hope that kept his fingers clicking the refresh button every two seconds.

* * *

 

Yuuri was told to stay in the hospital for a few more days in order for Dr. Josef to observe the two growing embryos inside of him so he could assess and provide the medicine and if he needed any special regimen through his pregnancy. After all, he wasn’t in a body that was built to give birth.

Yuuri and Phichit had a talk about what he wanted to do with the babies. It was risky to give birth as it was something that no hospital has ever done before. The human body can be so mischievous. The notion of abortion had Yuuri instantly yelling out NO to his best friend.

He wanted to have babies. He couldn’t wait to give Victor the news.

For the next three days, Yuuri was doing so much better already as he was given more freedom to walk around and thankfully, the medicine given to him was finally working because they were now certain of his condition– albeit not fully knowing how this entire pregnancy is going to go through.

On Christmas night, Yuuri was finally discharged and Phichit made arrangements the last week to move to the room next to Victor and Yuuri’s apartment so that he could provide assistance easily. With a bucket of vitamins and other prescribed medicine, Yuuri was finally home and Makkachin was there to greet him after Yuri dropped him back.

Something feels… wrong. His finger felt too light. Terror flooded his system.

“Phichit! My wedding ring? My heartbeat ring?!”

* * *

 

Back at the ISS, Victor’s birthday didn’t feel all too jolly nor did Christmas. Chris was just doing some last minute emergency work when he suddenly heard a beeping sound. Curious of where it was coming from, he checked his cabinet and discovered that it was the heartbeat ring Victor chucked about a couple of weeks ago.

“Victor! Come here, quick!”

Victor had completely forgotten that it was his birthday until Chris had brought it up earlier. He didn’t seem to acknowledge it, though. He never really celebrated his birthday, anyways, unless he was with Yuuri because Yuuri was always the one to set up birthday traditions for him.

He floated around, doing his duties as usual, quiet and solemn in his work. He made a few minor changes to the automatic garden watering system he had built a little over a month ago. Other than that, Victor’s day was mostly uneventful.

Victor spent most of his time in an observation pod, staring down at the Earth. That’s how he spent most days in between assignments.

Whether he was living or not anymore was hard to tell.

Something snapped him out of his trance while watching the Earth slowly rotate. As much as he didn’t want to, Victor turned and headed towards where he heard the frantic exclaim of his name.

“What is it –” he began, then saw what Chris was holding.

The ring.

It was beating away, the red streak shooting across the black surface and the sound of a familiar heartbeat filled the tense air. Victor snatched it from Chris’ fingers and slid it back where it was supposed to be on his finger.

He wouldn’t even be able to describe the relief he felt. A physical wave of stress left his body. He couldn’t believe it.

Taking a moment to just allow himself to feel the comforting pit pat of the heartbeat – a sign of life – he closed his eyes and brought the ring to his lips. Victor hurled himself to his work station to see an incoming call from the man he wanted most. His hands shook. He accepted the call immediately.

Victor was stunned, to say the least. He couldn’t even speak. It was like he was seeing Yuuri – his perfect Yuuri – for the first time all over again. After a few moments of slack-jawed silence, fat tears began to cling to Victor’s lashes. “You’re so beautiful,” he whimpered pathetically, unable to force any other words to come out.

* * *

 

“Hi, Victor! I–”

Yuuri was cut off by the silence of his husband on the other end. This was supposed to be fun. This was supposed to be happy. But why was he crying?

Right, he hadn’t seen his husband in ages that’s why. Yuuri never thought that the beginning of the call would be awkward like this. He didn’t know where to begin with his news. But right now, Victor had been upset with the lack of communication that had gone for weeks already.

“Victor, I’m so sorry.” Yuuri breathed, brows furrowed up in sincerity. “I’m–”

Beautiful?

It took a moment for Yuuri to just comprehend the statement his husband claimed. He started the call in tears and a compliment. Yuuri softly chuckled.

“Is that how you greet nowadays? Things do change a lot there in space, I guess.”

He wished he could kiss Victor right now. He wanted to kiss those pearly teardrops off his eyes.

“I’m so sorry it’s been a long time. I actually just got out of the hospital. Yurio even came to visit me but I must’ve scared him away. I even thought I lost my rings but apparently, the doctors had to remove them for some tests. I’m just glad to be out of there. Oh and… I have a birthday present for you.”

Yuuri docked the iPad on the table and reached for a brown envelope. He brought out a small photo of their twins and smiled as he ran a hand over the low-resolution ultrasound photo.

“I’m not entirely sure where to begin at all, Victor. But after a lot of tests at the hospital… okay this is really wild and I know you wouldn’t believe it but look.“

He held up the photo to the iPad camera.

“This is inside me. We’re having kids, Victor.“ he grinned bashfully. “I can’t believe it either but I’m pregnant! Happy birthday!“

* * *

 

“I’ve missed you so much,” Victor babbled, rambling on and on. “I thought you were dead, Yuuri – the ring didn’t have a heartbeat and the last thing I heard was that you had been in an ambulance on the way to the hospital, I literally hacked into a satellite to get in contact with Phichit and then it didn’t work out, I had no idea what was going on, I love you so much, I’ve never been so scared in my life, please don’t do that to me ever again because I don’t think I could handle it, I’m not ready to ever be a widow, Yuurachka,” he said without taking any breaks to breathe. He talked right over Yuuri.

“You’re gorgeous and alive! You’re alive,” Victor said as if he couldn’t believe it. A relieved sigh left his lips and his cheeks hurt with how much he was smiling. His Yuuri was right there on the screen and not in a casket. How unreal.

He wiped the last of his tears off of his lashes and flicked them aside.

Yuuri was too sweet.

“No, I don’t want a birthday present! You’re the best thing I could’ve gotten. Show me the present later, just talk to me right now, Yuuri. I want to know how things were – did you figure out why you kept going to the hospital yet?”

Victor’s question was left unanswered and instead he only received more confusion upon seeing Yuuri’s tentative gaze and the little slip of paper with some black and grey blobs on it.

He leaned in towards the camera and squinted.

It clicked in his head and he let out a soft chuckle.

“Yuuuri… I know what you’re trying to do. You said you’d do anything to get me back down on Earth, but I didn’t think you’d go this far to print out a little picture thingy of an ultrasound. We both know that it isn’t possible. Could you imagine, though? Ah, if you were pregnant I’d be on the next ship to Earth.” Victor laughed.

“I miss you so much, Yuuri. You’re cute… going this far to try and make me come back home. There wouldn’t be any way for me to do so anyways. Although I don’t appreciate the fibbing.” He snorted. He was so glad to have his Yuuri back in contact. “Come on, tell me what happened while you were in the hospital. I’m so worried.”

* * *

 

Yuuri deflated when Victor laughed at the announcement. Right, he did fool him about it before and this time his husband didn’t want to fall for it again.

“No, really, Victor. I’m pregnant. It’s so hard to believe when I did joke about it before but you gotta believe me! The doctor said the signs and symptoms that I was showing earlier on like peeing every few minutes, the morning sickness, the fainting and the dubious results of my urine and blood testd led all to this!”

But his husband didn’t seem to buy it.

He sifted through some of the other papers and showed the MRI results. It was blurry on the camera but Yuuri pointed the phrase with his finger.

“Results show the presence of a fully functioning female reproductive system due to a malfunction in the Y chromosome. Wait–”

Yuuri took the MRI film and lit it with his phone and switched the call to back camera.

“Look here. The cervix is connected to my rectum. It’s so hard to explain with this video call but I’m not kidding! We’re having babies, Victor! Not just one but look here, they’re twins!”

* * *

 

Victor leaned forward and squinted, staring at the papers that Yuuri was trying to show off. He had to admit, they did look pretty feasible. But because Yuuri was a doctor, he had access to all of these papers, so they could’ve been anyone’s.

He giggled.

“You’re so silly,” Victor grinned. “I love you so much. I’ve missed you. I just wish you’d just tell me what you were in the hospital for. Was it really that bad that you can’t even tell me and you have to come up with a completely different story?”

He looked at Yuuri’s blank face and smiled.

“Yuuri, dear, no matter what you tell me, I know for certain you have a penis. I’ve touched it a few times, believe it or not. You may not know this, but you don’t have a vagina. There is no way that you’re pregnant.”

Victor remembered the time that Yuuri had joked before and had come up with a very detailed explanation. It seemed like he was stretching it even further this time.

“I married you because you don’t have a vagina, Yuuri. Well, that’s not the singular reason, of course, but you get what I mean.”

* * *

 

Yuuri was just about so close to ripping his own hair off his scalp when Victor wouldn’t buy his explanation.

“I’M TELLING YOU THE TRUTH!”

His breaths were starting to get ragged from this uncontrollable rage pooling in his guts. Yuuri was hard to piss off but of all people, Victor, his husband, was able to piss him off even through words of endearment and reasonable talks.

“I don’t have a vagina but the rest of the parts are connected to where you were sticking your dick in!” he snapped, throwing the MRI film across the room.

All of a sudden, he could feel hot tears at the rim of his eyes and he started to sob.

“Of all people who wouldn’t believe me. I thought this was going to make you happy for your birthday but you only made fun of the news. I was trying to be sincere here but if you don’t want to buy it, then FINE!”

And with that, Yuuri ended the call and turned off his connection. He curled up on the bed and started to cry.

God why won’t he believe in me?

* * *

 

Victor was left speechless by Yuuri’s sudden outburst. “I–” he tried, but he couldn’t find anything to say and the connection was gone as fast as it had lasted. The information wouldn’t quite process in his brain in time, too.

Never had he seen Yuuri so upset or angry before. Livid, really.

Both the shock of Yuuri trying to tell him he was pregnant and the shock of his husband absolutely livid at him were equally as confusing.

Confusing because of the same source.

So Victor was left blank faced and alone with conflicting information, staring at his laptop screen, trying to understand what had just happened.

He still didn’t believe it.

What the hell was going on?

Husband. Pregnant?

Victor tried to call Yuuri again and again, over and over without response. He sent about half a hundred messages trying to get ahold of him, sending concerned questions.

God dammit, he had just gotten in contact with Yuuri and now his moment of relief had been ripped away.

* * *

 

Yuuri was so upset that night that he actually fell asleep crying. He was so disappointed at how this turned out.

He expected that he’d sleep a happy man with his husband excited that they were going to have a family but no– all because he fibbed about it some point after their marriage and Victor fell for it once.

Now he wouldn’t let himself fall for it.

The night passed and in the morning, Yuuri found himself hurling out his breakfast again.

He wanted to call Victor this very moment but then again, his frustration last night hadn’t fully worn off yet.

Instead, he was lounging in bed listening to the news on the TV while reading articles about his condition. Apparently, it was so rare there were only three other men who were diagnosed with this condition.

And the terrifying thing was…

They all died in the first trimester.

The thought of dying suddenly scared Yuuri and he immediately had to call Phichit to check the research he found. Death was a terrifying thought– would he be able to even last after two months?

Phichit hurried to the apartment to see Yuuri crying on the bed and instantly pouring out all his frustrations the moment the Thai doctor barges into his room.

He sobbed against his best friend’s shoulder and Phichit could only offer his support and determination to get Yuuri through this.

“… and what if I die– and Victor still didn’t believe what my condition really was?”

* * *

 

Victor wasn’t able to sleep that night. His brain didn’t want to shut off for the whole eight hours that he was supposed to be sleeping.

Husband.

Pregnant.

Pregnant?

Husband??

Penis.

Uterus?

What?

How?

Husband =\= pregnant?

“What?!” Victor shouted out of nowhere during breakfast the next morning, probably startling both JJ and Chris in the process.

His coworkers most likely saw Victor as a crazy person now after all they had experienced so far.

He propelled himself in the direction of his laptop workstation and began typing rapidly. Writing a long, concerned message to Phichit, he sent that and then leaned back.

What in the world was going on?

Victor needed answers and soon or else he’d definitely have another breakdown.

He wouldn’t believe it until he had more evidence, but Yuuri being so sincere really helped to seal the deal. Never had he seen his husband so angry or upset before.

A million more worried messages were then sent Yuuri’s way.

Why wasn’t he responding?!

* * *

 

Phichit had reported Yuuri’s condition to Celestino when he was able to come to work. His best friend was on mandatory indefinite leave for the best– for both Yuuri and the medical department. His assistant became Victor’s official attending doctor and he was sent the mail to notify him of the change.

Yuuri was so afraid. He was dreading that his life was in actual danger and he expected that he’d last no longer than two more months. And yet, he was so upset and afraid to call Victor. He left his phone off for the next days and tried to focus on connecting with nature by walking in the space agency garden for periods of time in the day.

Phichit, however, was feeling so stressed from having to juggle his work and contacting Dr. Josef and asking what was the best approach to ensure Yuuri makes it through the trimesters. And not to mention, he was getting really stressed because of the numerous messages he gets from Victor almost every few hours.

Finally, he sent a message to the astronaut to call him at a said time.

But before that, he sent digital copies of all of Yuuri’s results via email for Victor to read and a bunch of links to articles to his rare condition. On the said hour of the call, Phichit was using the ISS’s medical line to connect to Victor for the best call quality.

They needed to talk without missing any kind of details.

“Hey Victor. I’m sure Yuuri’s driven you insane for the past week. We need to talk. Did you go through the documents I sent you?”

* * *

 

When Phichit finally called after the longest time, Victor looked terrible. His hair was all messed up and there were slight purple circles under his eyes. He looked like he hadn’t slept in months.

“I – yes, I did, but I still don’t understand.”

Victor had gone over the documents over and over and over again, but none of it made sense. How could this have happened? Whatever it was, it had happened, and it really was real.

Once he got over the confusion part, he started to become more excited. There was still some confusion left over, though.

“I’m still in disbelief. It’s a lot to take in, you know? It’s really weird. My husband is pregnant. I bet you nobody has ever said that before.” Victor chuckled. “I just wish Yuuri would respond. I want to talk to him about it. It’s pretty exciting, isn’t it?”

Truthfully, Victor was terrified.

He’d read countless articles about people who had the same genetic disorder that Yuuri recently just discovered he had. None of them were positive. There was one case that made it to the labor stage, but the man died during the birth process.

Victor was staring out of the window again, lost in thought.

“I thought he was joking, Phichit. Now he’s mad at me. I still don’t fully believe it. Is it true? Is he really pregnant with two babies? My babies?”

He sighed and covered his face with his hands, clearly feeling guilty about pissing Yuuri off so badly.

“I can’t believe it.”

* * *

 

“I know it’s a lot to take in. Yuuri was really upset that he actually kept his phone turned off. The only way for me to actually contact him was to go to his apartment.”

He took a sip of water and cleared his throat. Holding up his MRI scans and mounting it on the light box, he switched the call into presentation mode so Victor could see the image of the MRI clearly on his screen.

“This is your husband’s MRI results. I’m really sorry I’m having to see what’s inside his testicles and his penis but let’s redirect our eyes on this specific spot.”

He used a red pointer and directed Victor’s eyes to points of the tract.

“So this is Yuuri’s… ahem, anus. So if you go down into the rectum, you can see there’s a junction of two tracts. One leads to the large intestine and this one leads to the cervix of his female reproductive system.”

He shifted a little uncomfortably having to explain such intimate parts to his husband but he had to be professional.

“So here’s the cervix, and then the uterus, the fallopian tubes and the ovaries. I’m quite surprised that Yuuri’s never had a period in his life but due to the increase of estrogen in his body, it caused ovulation. And strange thing is, with the orientation of this cervix, chances of your semen to get up there is only about 30%. That is unless, the fluid was sealed inside. Yuuri must’ve had really firm rectal muscles but I don’t want to delve into whatever happened into your activities.”

He put the ultrasound up and showed Victor a high resolution photo of the growing embryo in him.

“And yes, two babies. We can’t determine their sex yet though. Yuuri’s hormones are all over the place that’s why he’s pretty much hot-headed. He’s also stressed with the fear of not making it through the entire pregnancy. I asked him if he wanted to abort them but he only broke my eardrums with a sharp ‘no’. Even if I told him that you’re believing this, I don’t think he’ll calm down. He’s not going to take my word for it with that stubbornness.”

* * *

 

Victor paid close attention to Phichit’s whole presentation about how Yuuri was pregnant and explaining, in depth, why and how he got that way.

He cringed during all of the scientific, politically correct words that Phichit chose to use.

“Ew, I don’t want to see inside of my husband’s body,” Victor scrunched his face up and sighed. If he was going to learn anything, he had to keep his eyes open.

His eyes were spinning by the end.

“That’s –” Victor stammered. “That’s a lot. Wow. Uh, I don’t know what I’m supposed to be feeling right now. There’s a lot that just happened. I, uh… this is weird.”

Victor’s eyes were glued on the embryo.

**He made those.**

**Yuuri made those.**

**They were having babies.**

It was just like Yuuri to firmly establish that he would, in fact, be keeping them even if he risked the chance of losing his own life.

It was also just like Yuuri to be incredibly stubborn. Plus, with the pregnancy hormones that his male body wasn’t used to, he’d be extra stubborn and cranky. That’s probably why he freaked out earlier in the week and hadn’t contacted his husband whatsoever.

“That’s amazing,” Victor whispered. A smile broke out across his face. “Babies. I can’t believe it. God, if I would’ve known earlier, I wouldn’t be in space right now… I’d be down on Earth with Yuuri.”

Victor sighed, though the smile was still on his cheeks.

“Tell Yuuri I love him and our little babies. Thank you, Phichit. Make him get in touch with me somehow.”

* * *

 

“Thank goodness you finally believe it.” Phichit sighed in relief as he turned the presentation mode off.

He began to pack up the films that he put up and was glad to hear that Yuuri’s worried husband in space was finally on the same page as they were.

“Yuuri was tired when he called you. Poor man just got out of the hospital after being hooked to so much stuff and if I’m not mistaken, I got a report that he had a breakdown and Yuri Plisetsky accidentally had to walk in on it.”

Phichit could understand how horrible it was for Yuuri to be quarantined like that. It was way worse than being quarantined like an astronaut. He was sick, weaker by the day and usually alone. Phichit didn’t want to see that again ever.

“I’ll try my best but… Victor, there’s one more thing I wanted to ask. Just between you and me, okay? I’m going to orient Mr. Feltsman about Yuuri’s condition with Celestino. I have hope that if you’re by his side, he’ll get through his pregnancy and would be the first non-trans man to ever give birth to children. That’s a large leap in the medical field as much as it would be for the astronomical fields but I don’t have any say in this. I can only tell your boss information and it’s up to you if you want to convince him so you can come back to earth.”

He was silent for a moment staring at the floor and turned back to the camera.

“I don’t want to scare you but like the research said, the other men who have this condition never lived through this. Most of them died two to three months in and Yuuri’s already one month in. If I were in your shoes I’d want to be by his side no matter what happens.”

* * *

 

Victor nodded, sighing forlornly. He glanced down at his feet.

This was incredibly risky. Both Yuuri carrying babies and also Victor deciding that he’d get down to Earth one way or another. It didn’t matter what Yakov would say; Victor had already made up his mind.

If his husband was going to die, then Victor was going to be right by his side. Even if Yuuri didn’t die and somehow made it through the whole pregnancy, Victor wanted to be there more than anything. He put those babies in there and he damn well was going to take responsibility for his actions.

Victor found himself smiling at nothing in particular. The past few days had been wild. He couldn’t believe it.

“I’ll be down there no matter what. Whether it be by emergency pod or having to construct a makeshift rocket, I’m coming back down to Earth. Don’t tell Yuuri. He’d kill me.”

Rest assured, one of them was going to die. Victor would be strangled or Yuuri’s body could give out.

It was a chance Victor was willing to take.

“Thank you, Phichit. Go hound Yakov now.”

He waved and then hung up. Floating around aimlessly, he tried to think of what he should do to make Yuuri forgive him. Hmm…

Ah, that’s right! Amazon was accessible from the ISS for some reason! Victor quickly searched for a few things and ordered them to be delivered to Yuuri within the next three days. Two astronaut baby onesies, a soft solar system blanket, two small puppy plushies and a box of chocolates. God knows Yuuri would need that. A box of tampons was also thrown in. Victor was still terribly confused about the whole concept, but he thought that maybe Yuuri would need tampons? With one last click, the package was on its way.

* * *

 

Yakov knew exactly where this was going.

After Phichit and Celestino’s presentation, he was already expecting a call from Victor. The idiot would definitely call any time soon asking to go back home with the condition of his husband.

He understood the feeling very well.

Yakov had a wife on Earth he left to pursue his space career. It was a mission that lasted ten months and back in the day, they didn’t have so much technology to keep in touch with family members except through mission control.

When he returned to Earth, he was met with news that his wife died from child birth. Of course he loved Lilia but if he could turn back time, he wished that at least he was there by her side when she passed away with their baby.

History repeated itself.

He grumpily dialed the board and called in a meeting.

“Bring the mission 64 back-up astronauts.”


End file.
